Jinchuuriki of the Force
by AmusedLight
Summary: Naruto was taken away from his comrades and is imprisoned in Vorkuta. Where he will learn about his heritage. Will he use his powers for good or bad? Revolutionary Naruto. crossovers from COD and Assassin's Creed. Naruto large Harem. will contain politics and NaruHina. Beta writer wanted. XXX777 Is my new Beta reader.
1. The betrayal

The Jinchuuriki of the Force

 _Valley of the End_

In the cold rain was Naruto, who was breathing hard and coughing blood, why? Sasuke Uchiha had hit him twice with the Chidori and he nearly died because of it.

Naruto fell on his knees to the ground and went out cold. Just meters away from sasuke who went up and saw that behind Naruto several ANBU black ops agents and Kakashi arrived. Sasuke took off running and went to the border of the Land of the rice fields but was caught by one of the ANBU agents

"The Uchiha is in custody but he is badly wounded" said Kakashi

"So is the demon brat" said ANBU agent 2

"Let's take them both back to Konoha" said ANBU agent 3

"No only the Uchiha" said ANBU agent 1

"Sir will the Hokage not ask why the demon brat didn't return home?"

"It doesn't matter we have to go now!" said Kakashi. The ANBU agents left with Sasuke. Naruto was listening the whole thing and couldn't believe that his own Sensei would abandon him. Naruto was slowly losing consciousness but he was kicked in the side by a other ANBU agent.

"Don't you think that we forgot about you, Danzo has plans for you Kyuubi" said Kakashi.

 _Village hidden in the leaf_

In the Konoha Hospital, the doctors were trying to save the retrieval team. Some of them got a nasty beating but Chouji and Neji were in critical condition while Shikamaru had some minor injuries. Shikamaru was being occupied by Temari while waiting for Gaara and Kankuro.

Then Tsunade came by and said that Chouji was going to be fine.

"What about Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

"Shizune should bring in the news any second" answered Tsunade. Shizune came walking with her head down.

"Lady Tsunade I have bad news" Said Shizune.

Tsunade was concerned "Is it about Neji Hyuuga? Did he not make it?"

"No Lady Tsunade. It's about Naruto" said Shizune.

"Don't tell me he's.." Tsunade asked her. She doesn't want to believe he was dead.

"Kakashi said he was already dead. But they managed to get Sasuke Uchiha"

"The hell with the Uchiha! What exactly happened! Get me Kakashi here NOW!"

"You called for me Lady Hokage?" Kakashi was at the window.

"What! But I just saw you at the entrance after you dropped of Sasuke! How are you here that fast?"

"Wait! What do you mean I dropped Sasuke off? I was taking my day off" Asked Kakashi.

"So if it wasn't you that dropped of Sasuke, who was it?" A load scream was heard in the hallway and everybody went there and saw Gaara with a Kakashi look alike who was covered in sand.

"Gaara what are you doing?" asked Temari.

"This bastard said that Uzumaki Naruto died at the Valley of the End. But he says that Sasuke killed him but he lies" said Gaara.

"H-how do you know?" asked the fake Kakashi.

"I can smell Uzumaki's blood on you clothing and for a fact there is a little bit of blood on your sandals" Said Gaara while pointing at the fake Kakashi's sandal what was indeed covered in blood.

Kakashi was the first one to question the fake one "Where is Naruto!"

"I-don't know what you're talking about *Urgh*" The sand was clutching against the fake Kakashi's body. "Alright! Alright! We left him for dead at the Valley of the End"

"We? Who else was in it!? Answer me damnit!" Yelled Tsunade with a killer intent.

"I don't know, they wore ANBU clothing" said the fake Kakashi.

"You're still hiding something, who else was in it" Asked Gaara.

"I can't say you! They will kill me *argh*" a kunai hits a vital point of the fake Kakashi on the chest which made the fake Kakashi drop dead.

"Where did that come from!?" asked Shikamaru.

"Doesn't matter, Kakashi! Get yourself a team ready and go to the Valley of the end

"Yes lady Hokage!" Kakashi disappeared in a second.

"What about me Lady Hokage? I can st-" Shikamaru was interrupted by Tsunade.

"You're not going anywhere, Your physical and mentally out for today"

"Tsunade" Tsunade turned around and saw Jiraya standing on a tree branch.

"Jiraya, ,not now do you know Naruto might be-" She was interrupted by Jiraya "I know but we have more pressing matters here, those delegates from the Republic are coming, didn't you remember?"

"Ah crap I totally forgot! Shizune you take care of the situation here while Jiraya and I are greeting these Republic folks"

"Hai" said Shizune as she went towards the ER.

 _Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto was being dragged to a weird looking mechanic ship with 3 people outside talking to each other.

"So this is the boy? Not impressed Danzo"

"Looks can be deceiving Krell. This boy can control the Kyuubi powers. So we need to be able to make him listen to us" said Danzo.

"Gentlemen please, let's be friendly. Danzo don't you think I already have enough of your 'subjects'?" said an alien with a long neck and weird head

"No Miss Burtoni, I have given you several subjects that could be useful for me in the future. Just make sure that he suffers" said Danzo

"Don't worry about that. I have plans for you Jinchuuriki" said Krell in a dark way to Naruto.

 **So yes this is my first story of Naruto and Star wars, Star wars characters will come but there is also some call of duty crossovers. Hope you like it**


	2. Meetings and Arrival to hell

Chapter 2

In The village hidden in the leaf

Tsunade and the delegates of the Republic were just finished with the negotiations for a treaty. But that had to take a long time because the Republic said they had been studying the planet what they called Elementia.

They wanted the leaders of all 5 hidden villages. Which made Tsunade a little uncomfortable because they still had a uneasy truce with the Hidden Stone village and they were currently still at war the hidden Sound village.

After a few days of hard convincing the other villages to come to the hidden leaf, they complied and came in the next few days. But some shinobi were constantly keeping an eye out for the other shinobi's.

This was noticed by some members of the Republic delegates, especially 3 Jedi's who were sent here to over watch the first meeting between the Republic and a new planet. The 3 Jedi were Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano.

Tsunade represented the hidden Leaf village with Jiraya behind her as her advisor. Next is Gaara who was representing the hidden Sand village because he was the strongest shinobi of his village and because the village didn't have a leader right now. Behind Gaara were his sister Temari and his brother Kankuro.

Next is the hidden Stone village which leader was Ōnoki, who was an old and small man but was a very powerful shinobi. Behind him was his son Kitsuchi and his granddaughter Kurotsuchi.

Next to Ōnoki was Ay the leader of the hidden Cloud village. He wasn't happy for 2 different reasons, 1 was his brother Killer Bee was rapping in the back which was annoying to him and 2 was that he had to go to the Leaf village. The leaf and Cloud were still in a not-friendly relationship after the Hyuuga incident. Ay was currently accompanied by his brother Killer Bee and his second in command Darui.

And last but not least was Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage. She was a beautiful woman who had a curse somehow that prevented her from having a relationship. She became the Mizukage after winning the civil war in her country. She was escorted by Ao and Chōjūrō.

In the Republic delegates were members like Bail Organa who was the senator of Alderaan, next to him was Riyo Chuchi. She was a female Pantoran species which caused some uneasy reactions from the Kage's who had never met a alien with bleu skin color, she was a senator of Pantora.

And last was Padme Amidala the former queen of Naboo and current senator of Naboo who was most excited about meeting with a new species of humans.

The negotiations went well. The five great villages agreed to unite under one banner,the military age entrance would be raised at the age of 16 while the kids that have already experienced combat would made an exception for and Jiraya would be appointed as senator of Elementia to represent them for their interest.

In exchange for that. The Republic would give them the full possibility to go modern well because Elementia was pretty primitive.

The meeting ended and all the kage's went back towards their villages. Except for Tsunade who invited the delegates of the Republic with their Jedi escort. She asked what the Jedi are and they said that the Jedi were users of the Force that were protectors of the Republic.

"It's good to know that you people have decided to join the Republic, even in this time of war" said Padme Amidala.

"Yeah it's a bit surprising that the whole galaxy is in a state of conflict, droids and clones? The Force? Very strange if you ask me" said Tsunade. A knock on the door was heard "Come in" Kakashi came inside and went to Tsunade's desk.

"And Kakashi?" Tsunade asked with hope.

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage, We've searched for hours but his body is nowhere to be found, only some of his blood and this" Kakashi picked something from his pocket. It was naruto's headband which had a scratch through the leaf symbol.

Tsunade had a tear in her eye but decided to not break down, not in front of the delegates "You did your best Kakashi. Go put naruto's name on the memorial stone okay then your relieved of duty, also inform the other teams about him" Kakashi nodded and went out the room.

The delegates of the Republic looked a bit concerned but decided not to ask questions but somebody else decided to ask "Lady Hokage who's headband is it?" asked Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" said Anakin strict.

"Don't worry about it Master Jedi" Tsunade turned towards Ahsoka and began to talk "Naruto Uzumaki was a good shinobi who would do anything for his comrades. He had a very bad childhood, he was an orphan who was being an outcast and looked down on by the villagers"

"What did he do to be hated by the whole village?" asked Bail Organa.

"14 years ago, this village was attacked by the 9 tail Fox, one of the nine demons that cannot be killed so it had to be locked into a baby so it could be contained and make sure the Fox would not escape ever again. These people that hold those demons are called 'Jinchuuriki'. Whoever was a jinchuuriki, would have miserable live"

"And this Naruto was one of these Jinchuurikis?" asked Obi Wan.

"Yes he was" said Tsunade.

"But I don't get it, why would he stay in a village that would hate him?" asked Ahsoka.

"Naruto was perhaps a forgiving person, he wanted to be accepted so he trained really hard to get that respect, even if he must protect the village that hated him. But not everybody hated him there were some people that were his friends. He wanted to protect them even if his life was on the line. Which he lives by his motto"

"What was his motto?" asked Riyo Chuchi who had an interest in this Naruto.

"Those who don't follow the rules are trash. But, those who abandon their friends are even worse than trash" said Tsunade with pride.

This gave a stunning reaction from the Republican delegates and jedi. Somebody who was hated by his village but would still fight to protect the people he loved was unbelievable. This gave a sad expression for Ahsoka and Riyo _. "I wish meet this man ,by the way she speaks about him, its's so beautiful that somebody like him has good heart"_ Thought both Jedi and senator.

Later after the meeting, Tsunade held a small funeral for Naruto, the people that visited were teams 8 and 10 also Team Gai with their senseis. At one moment Hinata started crying after she heard what happened to Naruto and had to be calmed down by Kurenai who felt for the Hyuuga.

All members of the retrieval team were saddened that one of their friends was gone while Shikamaru kept saying that it's his own fault while his sensei Asuma kept saying that this is the way of the Shinobi.

Sakura and Kakashi were saddened because team 7 was no more, Sasuke was being over watched in his prison cell by several ANBU black ops who were picked up by Tsunade herself after finding out that several ANBU agents were involved in the Naruto case. She ordered Ibiki and Anko to interrogate all ANBU agents for a proper investigation.

The delegates of the Republic and the Jedi decided to pay their respect for the Shinobi as Obi Wan said a small prayer of the Force.

"Naruto wherever you are, I hope I see you again" thought Tsunade.

 _Currently on a cargo ship_

Naruto was being tied up and was locked up in a little cell with no food or water. He was beaten pretty bad, but nothing he could handle. Then the doors were opened and a weird looking alien went to him.

"Get up, we arrived" said the alien.

"Go fuck yourself" said Naruto. Which resulted him being kicked in the face by the alien. He then dragged Naruto of the ship next to some other prisoners in front of an entrance of some kind of a prison with a man what they could assume as the prison warden.

"Hello scum. My name is Faro Argyus. welcome to Vorkuta, your new home"


	3. Escape Vorkuta

Chapter 3

Naruto was thrown in his cell by 2 guards as they closed the door. Naruto stood up and looked around his cell.

"So this is my new home" Naruto asked to himself. He went towards his bed which was only a rotten wood bed.

he decided to go to his bed and started talking to himself "So this is what have become of me, after serving my village and almost dying for taking down Sasuke they decided to abandon me? Looks like I really I'm just a tool"

"So you are my new roommate, I'm surprised that kids like you can end up in a place like this" said a figure who was in the dark area of the cell.

"I'm not some kid anymore, not after what happened to me" replied Naruto back.

"Why don't you tell me your story, we both have a lot of time in hand" said the dark figure.

"Only if you show me who you are" said Naruto. The dark figure decided to out of the darkness. The figure was an old man who had a blue jacket with a red bandanna on his head.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Viktor Reznov what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto, he offered his hand and Reznov shook it. Naruto told him his story and Reznov felt sorry for him, A young soldier who was willingly to fight for his people would be betrayed for a traitor who was from a higher rang in life. That's just unacceptable.

"So Reznov why are you here?"

"That's a long story for another time" the doors went open and Reznov said "It's time to go work, let's go" Naruto nodded and followed him.

 _2 years later_

Naruto spends the last 2 years in Vorkuta's tunnels. He and Reznov became good friends. He also made good relationships with some of the other prisoners who were here for not criminals reasons but most of them are slaves and soldiers of Reznov''s country. The prisoners treated Naruto than the honorable villagers did.

Naruto clothing was just like every other prisoners which was a dirty brown overall with cuts in it. In his time in Vorkuta he was beaten almost every day by the guards but the most of the times he was being experimented on by those people that kidnapped him.

But that was not what was on his mind. He and Reznov had planned on something what would either decide they would live or die.

Prison break.

Naruto and Reznov talked about this 6 months ago

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was being helped by Reznov to his bed after the scientist experimented on him again. Naruto lay down on his bed and after a few minutes woke up._

 _"It happened again didn't?" asked Naruto._

 _"Yes they have been messing with your head again. They try to get you under their control but they are too ignorant to not know you have a strong will" said Reznov._

 _Naruto sighed_

 _"Well I'm tired of being used as an experiment, I'm tired of seeing my comrades being killed in front of me, I'm tired of hearing the women prisoners being raped every time I walk pass their cells, I'm tired of being chained down" said Reznov in a sudden outburst._

 _"What are you trying to say Reznov?" asked Naruto._

 _"We should try to escape, not just the 2 of us, but whole Vorkuta" said Reznov._

 _"Are you sure? The chances we succeed are low. If we fail, we die" said Naruto.._

 _"Beter dying for freedom then living as a slave! Nobody will come save us! Like you said. We are all betrayed, forgotten and abandoned by our loved ones. It's only us and opportunity. What do we have to lose, our lives? We've seen death like its nothing. We're soldiers, we kill for something, those guards fight for their paycheck. But we fight for our comrades." said Reznov with conviction._

 _Naruto stood up and went towards Reznov and said "your plan sounds suicidal. But, its true what you said. I'm with you"_

 _Reznov nodded "Okay. This will also be revenge for all the fallen brothers and sisters of Vorkuta"_

End flashback

Sins then, Naruto and Reznov have been planning for the prison break for months. Making shanks out of materials, finding weak points of the prison camp and studying the patrols of the guards. Slowly the whole prison population joined in secrecy. The planning took months and everybody was ready. Everybody was waiting for the signal that has to be given to start the Prison break.

Reznov was the leader of the escape plane while Naruto was his second in command. But an unexpected problem happened.

Reznov was found dead with a dead guard lying next to him, it seems like both of them were in a fight and it turned out deadly. Which made some of the prisoners worried that the prison break wouldn't go through. But, Naruto decided to go on with the mission even after knowing that his best friend died.

 **In the underground tunnels of Vorkuta**

Naruto stood in front of a large group of prisoners and was ready to speak.

Naruto began to speak "Comrades, everybody here knows the feeling of being stabbed in the back by the people who we used to trust. They betrayed us and threw us in here in this hell hole to be forgotten" some murmurs were heard "They tried to break us and make us feel useless, but they failed and that failure will be their death sentence. Today we will show the cowards that kept us locked away that even after being betrayed, forgotten and abandoned. That we're still living!" some prisoners cheered "We will show the galaxy that Vorkuta will burn under the hands of the forgotten!" he raised his fist up "We will show them courage, willpower, pride but no mercy"

Several minutes later

"You will break Uzumaki" said a prisoner whose name was Maroi. Maroi was new prisoner who came from naruto's world saying that he refused an order to burn down a town and was sent here. Maroi was only for 6 months here but, was already accepted as a fellow comrade. While punching Naruto in the jaw in front of a huge crowd. Reznov turned around and gave attention to his 'supporters' so that Naruto could hit him.

"You hit like a child" said Maroi . A guard came running towards the fighting to stop it.

"What do you think you're doing? You want a beating?" said the guard as he raised his stick ready to hit Naruto.

"Hey asshole!" yelled Maroi, attracting the attention of the guard.

"I had enough of you punk!" said the guard. He was beating Maroi.

Naruto got up and grabbed a rock and hits the guard in the face with it, killing the guard. Naruto offered his hand to Maroi "Maroi, are you okay?"

Maroi pulled up and answered "Yeah, I'm okay"

"Maroi…Every journey begins with a single step…" Naruto walked towards the dead guard's body and stole his keys "This- is step one!" he yelled out.

In response, he got "Secure the keys!" yelled the prisoners.

"Now, we take- Vorkuta!" yelled Naruto out "Urah!" yelled the prisoners.

Naruto began to run towards the entrance of the mine "What is step two?"

"Acsend from darkness!" a guard tried to take out Naruto. But, he got stabbed by Naruto in the chest and slashed in the face.

"Three?!"

"Rain fire!"

"Four?!"

"Unleash the horde!"

"Five?!"

"Skewer the winged beast!"

"Six?!"

"Wield a fist of iron!"

"Seven?!"

"Raise Hell!"

Naruto and Maroi went towards the female prison cells and opened their doors and Naruto saw somebody he thought she was dead.

"You're that sound girl are you not?"

"Yes I-I am" said Tayuya. Naruto could see that she was raped multiple times. He offered her a hand.

"You are like me betrayed join us to our way to freedom" Tayuya nodded and took his hand and went up towards the elevator while seeing other prisoners killing guards.

What Tayuya really shocked was a big furry monster killing 3 guards at one time. Naruto spoke up "Allow me to introduce- Colderon the monster of Kashyyyk. Colderon was a strong Wookie warrior who was accused of killing innocent civilians. He got the nickname monster because he was feared by his enemies for his brute way of fighting.

Naruto Tayuya, Colderon and Maroi were running towards the elevator. Naruto used his keys to unlock the elevator and said "Step two"

"Ascend from darkness" Everybody except for Tayuya went in because she said she was too weak to fight, which Naruto said it was alright. Colderon grabbed a pickax and went inside the elevator with Maroi and Naruto.

One of the prisoners turned to Maroi and asked Naruto "Naruto, you sure you can trust this Shinobi?"

Naruto turned around to see Maroi being bit nervous "With my life. He and us, are not so different… We are all soldiers, without an army. Betrayed. Forgotten. Abandoned." Naruto puts his arms around the prisoner and Maroi. "In Vorkuta, we are ALL brothers… No matter where we come from" Naruto turned around, waiting for the elevator to stop.

The prisoner nodded and said to Maroi "Sorry I doubted you"

"Don't worry about it" Maroi replied. What they didn't know is that Maroi was a undercover Shinobi, who had orders from the united government of Elementia to gather information about missing shinobi that have been captive in Vorkuta. Maroi never thought he would meet Naruto Uzumaki here and alive. The Hokage would want to hear everything about him after he came back.

The elevator stopped and in front of them was a guard who killed 2 prisoners and was at gun point against other prisoners. The guard had his back turned against the elevator. Colderon used his pickax to stab the guard in the back and the guards blaster fell on the ground. The blaster was picked up by Maroi who followed Naruto to the closed gates.

A group of prisoners were trying to open the metal door. "Naruto, your men must know this is suicide"

Naruto replied "They know what they are doing. In war comes sacrifices. Some of them don't even have families anymore. So they would want to die for somebody else's freedom"

The metal door went open "Prepare yourselves, men!" yelled Naruto out. All the prisoners tried to go through the gate. But, a machine gun killed them all.

"Maroi! Over here!" yelled Naruto. Maroi and Colderon followed him towards a cart full of coal and they used it as cover.

"The tower's going to rip us to shreds!" yelled a prisoner.

"Have faith, comrade" Naruto and Colderon started pushing the cart full of coal down the tracks towards the tower. Some other prisoners did the same thing with another cart.

"Maroi cover us!" said Naruto. Some guards tried to stop the prisoners from going forward. But, Maroi started shooting his blaster against the guards.

"All across Vorkuta, our comrades will rise to the cause. Keep firing Maroi, we're almost there!" yelled Naruto out.

"Stap three?!" yelled Naruto.

"Rain fire! But how are we going to take out that tower?!" said Maroi.

"See how you can turn junk into weapons" said Naruto. The prisoners from the other cart started using a slingshot with some coal what they set on fire and fired it at the tower. The tower was hit by the coal shot and exploded. Prisoners yelled "URA!" out loud.

"URA! Never lose faith, my friends…Never. Months of planning, Maroi. We will not pause. We will not falter. We will be free- Or die trying!" said Naruto while running forwards with the other prisoners.

"Yes Naruto" said Maroi.

Naruto, Coderon and Maroi stopped in front of a door while the other prisoners went over the wall.

"This way!" said Naruto. He broke the door open and went inside.

"Colderon! Break open their arms lockers!" Colderon nodded and was trying to break the door open with his brute power.

"Maroi – Climb the tower and support the uprising in the South!" Maroi went upstairs and saw that Naruto stopped near a radio post. So he decided to ask him what he was doing.

"What about you, Naruto?"

"For our plan to work, we need everybody to play their part"

"Step four… Unleash the horde" said Maroi

Naruto grinned "I will really the men!" as he started working on the radio. Maroi went upstairs to help the others.

"Come on work you piece of- aha finally!" Naruto took a deep breath and started to talk.

 ** _"Brave comrades of Vorkuta, the time has come to rise against our oppressors! Today we show them the heart of true warriors! All of us have been part of different armies, sworn to protect your people against any threat that came towards them. We all answered the call of protecting those who we loved without question. We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for their protection.._**

 ** _All of us have fought against their enemies without thinking a second time. We killed and saw our brothers and sisters die in combat to achieve victory._**

 ** _We did it not for the medals. Not for the glory. But for something else. Because it was right. We all wanted to die and protect for those we loved_**

 ** _How did our leaders repay us?! Not with nice gifts but suspicion and persecution. We were torn from our beloved ones, we found ourselves here..This place..this, this terrible place.._**

 ** _Here we have languished, with no hope for release… No hope for justice. We have toiled in Krell's mines until the flesh peeled from our bones…_**

 ** _We have watched our comrades succumb to sickness and disease._**

 ** _"We have been starved. We have been beaten. But we will not be broken!"_**

 ** _"Today, we will send a message to our corrupt and arrogant leaders._**

 ** _Today, comrades…Vorkuta- BURNS!"_**

"URAH!" a loud chant was heard all around the prison camp. By this, Naruto knew that the uprising begun. Naruto saw that a blaster rifle was on the desk. He picked the blaster up and went straight for downstairs

"This way! Arm yourselves, comrades! Reinforcements will soon arrive to defend the main armory" said Naruto.

"Just as we planned"

"How do we achieve step five?" asked a prisoner.

"Let me handle it" said Naruto as he picked up a shotgun blaster. Maroi also picked up a blaster rifle and followed Naruto.

Naruto shot the lock "Forward men! We will burn this Hell hole to the ground!"

Naruto's men and the guards saw each other and started shooting. Naruto fired his shotgun once at a guard, hitting him in the chest. He kept firing at several guards as the guards were slowly falling back.

Some trucks came by with on it, the enemy reinforcements. Naruto picked his blaster rifle and started firing at the guards on one of the trucks, killing some of them before they got a chance to get out.

The other prisoners saw what Naruto did and followed his example. They started firing at the other truck. One of the trucks exploded and the other truck was caught in the explosion which resulted that both trucks exploded with its occupants on it.

Naruto heard something and looked up to see a LAAT gunship "The gunship is here! Good!"

"How is this good?" asked a prisoner.

Naruto smirked "Because, it is what we wish…"

Maroi remembered one of the steps "Step five…"

"Skewer the winged beast!" said Naruto "Quickly Maroi! On me!" Naruto and Maroi fought their way through the battle and killing the last remaining guards on the field.

"This way" said Naruto. Naruto and Maroi went inside a building

"Upstairs! Get the harpoon!" said Naruto as he went up the stairs with Maroi.

"Let's hope this works!" said Maroi. Naruto and Maroi saw that 2 prisoners tried to shoot the harpoon. But, they were shot dead before they had the chance.

"Maroi, cover me while I Grab the harpoon!" said Naruto.

"Right!" Maroi started firing at the gunship. While the gunship was distracted, Naruto grabbed the harpoon and fired it at the gunship. The harpoon hits the left wing if the gunship. Which mad it crash into the building next to it. And it made an hole into another building where some prisoners were going In.

Naruto and Maroi went towards the other prisoners "Hahaha You all know what to do!" The prisoners gave a war cry as they fought inside against the guards.

"The guards have riot shields!" yelled a prisoner.

"Flank! flank around!" yelled Naruto. Naruto and the prisoners went flanking the guards. The guards were getting surrounded and being slaughtered off by the prisoners.

"Have no fear!" yelled Naruto as shot a guard in the face with his shotgun blaster.

"Up the stairs! Go! Go!, go! Take no prisoners!" said Naruto.

"You heard him, comrades!" they went up the stairs to see the guards trying to hold the line but were getting killed one by one.

"They're trying to lock down the armory" said an prisoner.

Naruto kept going forwards, taking out all the guards "Stop them! Keep firing! FIGHT!"

Maroi went forwards to see Colderon coming out of one of the doors, going straight for the armory doors that were going to close down. He stopped the doors from being closed.

"Colderon!" said Maroi.

"Colderon cannot hold it for much longer!" said Naruto.

Maroi went straight running for the other side of the Armory as Colderon was shot down and his body was entrapped between the doors.

"NOO!" Naruto went to Colderon side and saw that he was still moving "He's still alive! Maroi! get the door open! " The door went open and the prisoners went straight for the second floor to clear it out while Naruto stood by Colderon.

"Colderon. You're going to be fine just rest now. But we need to treat that wound" Colderon had several blast wounds in the back and an bleeding wound on the stomach

"No-time-for-it" said Colderon.

"But I can't let you leave here wounded" said Naruto.

"I can help" said a voice behind Naruto. He turned around to see Tayuya standing there.

"You know how to help him?" she nodded.

"I had medical classes back before I was a sound ninja"

"Okay, I trust you with him good luck" said Naruto as he joined the fight. Tayuya and Colderon went towards a safe place to begin his treatment.

"Naruto! We need to breach the armory vault! But they've sealed it up" said an prisoner.

"There is some breaking in equipment that I have stashed up on the other side of the hallway"

"Step six"

"Wield a fist of iron" said Naruto "Move out!" Naruto, Maroi and several prisoners went towards the other side and Naruto saw through the window that more reinforcements were coming.

"We have little time"

"They're trying to breach!" said an prisoner in panic.

"Do not let them!" said Naruto as he picked up the equipment and a loud explosion went off behind him and he saw that some guards tried to take them out.

"Die! you scum!" Naruto fired his blaster several times, killing most of them. He got his equipment and went straight for the vault. He arrived at the vault and started breaking in the vault.

"Maroi, keep them of me!" Maroi and the others started firing at the guards that were coming through the doors. A loud explosion happened in the wall.

"They've broken through. Pull back! Pull back!" yelled an prisoner.

"Get that vault open- NOW!"

Several guards came in fighting and pushing back the prisoners a little bit until.

"I'm done! Maroi! Get that Minigun!" Maroi went straight for the minigun and started firing at the remaining guards that were inside the building.

"Good work Maroi!" they all went outside with a large group of prisoners who were pushing back the guards.

"Step seven comrades?!"

"Raise HELL!" yelled the prisoners out loud.

"For our fallen brothers, for vengeance, for freedom!"

"URA!" the prisoners pushed the guards further back toward the landing platform.

"There still some ships ready to fly!"

"I can smell freedom!"

"Keep pushing forward!" Naruto heard the prisoners and then saw that the guards started firing their grenade launcher

"Tear gas comrades! Use your self-made goggles!" ordered Naruto. All the prisoners got their self-made goggles up and the firing stopped for a minute because of the smoke that had raised up.

After the smoke cleared up in front of Naruto and the prisoners was a big group of guards with machine guns and in front of the guards was the second of command of Faro Argyus. Miklo Michuda.

"Well, well, well. You came so far and now you failed. Put your weapons down and we don't kill you" said Miklo with a shit grin.

"You are a horrible liar, you know that?" said Naruto who still had his blaster pointed Miklo who pointed his blaster at Naruto.

Miklo growled "I said, pu-" he was interrupted by a loud explosion that happened behind his back. All his guards was taken out by a rocket that was fired by Colderon who stood next to Tayuya with a large group of prisoners.

Naruto saw that Miklo was distracted and he took his chance by shooting him in the chest

Miklo dropped to his knees and looked towards Naruto "How? I have trained men, good weaponry and good structure. While you guys are starved, tired and weak after so long times in the mines"

Naruto went towards Miklo and pointed his blaster at his face. Before he killed him, he said "the difference is that we have seen combat many times and we're not afraid of death"

"Go to hell" said Miklo. Naruto said one last thing.

"We've already been there" said Naruto. pulling the trigger, killing Miklo.

"Naruto what do we do now?" asked one of the prisoners. Naruto turned around and saw that a lot of prisoners waited for him to answer.

"The oppressors will probably send reinforcements. Anybody that knows how to take out the tracker signals, work on it while the other treat the wounded and get on every available ship you can get in"

"What about you Naruto" asked Maroi.

"I will go on the last one" said Naruto.

 **1 hour later**

All survivors of Vorkuta were out of the mines and were treated for their wounds. Every freed prisoner got on the ship that goes to an specific location al around the galaxy. Most of the ships were already gone . Not before they said their farewell to Naruto and thanking him for freeing them.

Naruto was outside, looking at the flying ships that were ready to go to hyperspace. The only ship that was left was destined for Elementia. With Maroi and Tayuya. Colderon was already gone on a ship that was going to Kashyyyk to try if he could go back there.

"Naruto come on we're going" said Tayuya. Naruto turned around and started talking.

"I'm not going with you guys"

"What! What do you mean you're not going with us" asked Tayuya with concern in her voice.

"I have somewhere else to go, besides there are people in my village that have caused me coming here which means If I go back I would be in danger"

Tayuya stood there and did something she didn't thought she would ever do. She kissed him on the lips.

"Tayuya why did you do that?" asked Naruto a bit surprised.

"You saved me, even after we were enemies, you still have a good heart, you are one of the nicest people I have ever met" she said to him while hugging him.

"Good luck to you Tayuya. I hope I see you again" he kissed her on the head.

"Naruto you need to come with us" said Maroi.

"Maroi, I tould you why-" Naruto was interrupted.

"That was not Kakashi, we now it was Danzio's goons. Tsunade had send me to go in a undercover mission to find out missing shinobi in here" Naruto had no reaction for a second until an explosion was heard. Naruto turned around to see enemy guards coming in on speeders.

Naruto and Maroi started firing their blaster at

"Tayuya get in the ship NOW!" She got on the ship.

"Pilot! Get that ship in the air!"

" But Naruto-"

"We meet up at the other side of Vorkuta. Just go now!" the ship took off and went flying towards the other side of Vorkuta.

"How are we going to get there?!" asked Maroi. Naruto went towards a garage and Maroi followed him.

"We take these babies" said Naruto. Showing two speeders.

They both got on each speeder and went speeding towards the other side of Vorkuta. But two guards on speeders were right behind them. They were shooting at them, Maroi started shooting at them with his blaster but one of the guards fired one shot and hits Maroi in the arm and in the engine of the speeder.

"Maroi! Jump over here " Said Naruto. Maroi jumped over Naruto's speeder and Maroi's speeder crashed against a wall. The two guards were shot from above which confused Naruto and Maroi until.

"Naruto were right above you" said Tayuya who had a rifle in her hands. Their ship went next to Naruto's speeder as a door opened

"Jump Maroi jump!" Maroi nodded and jumped towards the open door and made it.

"Your turn! Come one! Step eight Naruto - Freedom!"

"For you Maroi… Not for me!" said Naruto as he took his speeder towards another direction.

"NARUTO!" yelled Tayuya.

"Just go already! GO!"

"Pilot set course for Elementia" said Maroi.

"Come one Tayuya" she was crying on the floor and being helped by Maroi.

 _Naruto please be safe_

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was surrounded by guards who pointed their blasters on him. One specific guard went towards him.

"That was very noble of you. But, today you die" he shot Naruto in the right arm. Which caused him to fall down and seeing the barrel of the blaster. Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for death. But, he only heard loud screams and he opened his eyes to see a man with a cloak that covered his whole body stood in front of him.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" asked the cloaked man.

Naruto nodded

"The force is strong with you. My name is Kaiza Uzumaki. Sleep well you earned a rest" he waved his hand in front of naruto's face, making him asleep before Naruto could ask him a question.

 **And that is it for this chapter! Till next time! Tayuya will be in the harem!**


	4. The Allied Legion of Freedom

Chapter 4

Before this chapter is going to start, I'm going to announce that I will be using characters from star wars rebels, black ops 1 and 2 and several others of crossovers if I can. That is what I have to say. Hope you like this chapter

 _Elementia orbit_

Maroi, Tayuya and 2 others just came out of hyperspace and in front of them was Elementia. For the whole trip, Tayuya had been silent. Not only she. But, all 4 of them. They wished that Naruto was with them.

The ship landed on one of the landing platforms. Maroi was the first one to come out of the ship. He knew that the others except Tayuya were going somewhere else. But he didn't know what Tayuya was planning to do.

"Tayuya. Are you coming with me?" asked Maroi.

Tayuya took a minute and answered "I think I'm going to stay with these guys" she turned towards them "If it's okay with you guys"

One of them who had an mandalorian helmet on said "Of course you can stay with us right big sis?"

"I don't see any problems so why not" Tayuya turned towards Maroi.

"Are you sure? Don't you have any family where you can go to?" asked Maroi

"The only family I had was my mother. But, she passed away after I turned 10"

Maroi sighed "Okay then, I hope I see you guys again" she hugged Maroi and he hugged back for a full minute. They broke up the hug and Tayuya went back towards the ship and the door closed.

The ship goes up and went flying towards space. Tayuya went towards the cockpit with the mandalorian.

"Now that I almost forgot, I never got your names" asked Tayuya.

The pilot was a green Twi'lek with standart pilot gear on "My name is Hera syndulla kid

The mandalorian got her helmet off and said "Name is Sabine Wren. I saw you gave Naruto a kiss, you got balls girl!" she gave a grin. Tayuya blushed for a second.

"Okay girls we're going into hyperspace" said Hera.

"But where?" asked Tayuya.

"That's a surpirse" said Sabine. The ship went into hyperspace in a second.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto woke up and looked around to see that he was in a room. He went up from his bed and saw that he didn't wear his prisoner outfit but a baggy pants with a white T-shirt. He went outside his room and went towards what he presumed was the living room.

Naruto saw that an man was sitting there with a book he was reading. The person turned around to see Naruto.

"Ah, your awake" He stood up and went towards him. Naruto was on guard tob e sure this guy wasn't going to attack him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" said Kaiza.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"You're in my home, on the planet Tatooine" naruto looked outside to see nothing but an empty dessert everywhere.

"What happened?" asked naruto as he sat down a chair.

"When you were surrounded by the prison guards, one of them was ready to shoot you. So I intervened by killing all of them and bringing you to my home and treating your wounds" Said Kaiza.

Naruto thought about it and looked at his right arm and saw it was covered with bandages. "When is my arm gonna be healed?" asked Naruto.

"Your new arm, yes but your old one, no" replied Kaiza. This shocked Naruto.

Naruto asked "What do you mean with an 'new arm'?"

"Your arm was damaged beyond repare. Even the Kyuubi couldn't heal it" said Kaiza.

"How do you know about the Kyuubi?" asked naruto.

"The seal on your stomach is an dead giveaway"

"You said your name was Kaiza Uzumaki. How come I never heard of you"

"That's a difficult explanation"

"We got all the time" said Naruto "And consider that as paid debt for what you did to mine arm"

"Alright. Do you know your parents, Naruto?" asked Kaiza. Naruto was silent for a moment.

"No, nobody ever bothered to tell me. Some of the villagers said they were probably some drunk dad and an whore mother"

Kaiza kept his anger under control and speaks "Those villagers are wrong Naruto. They both were great people"

"Did you know them?" asked Naruto.

"Know them? I raised your mother to be a great warrior." Naruto was shocked.

"Do you mean that you're mine…"

"Yes Naruto, I'm your grandfather" Kaiza pulled his cloak off. revealing it was an old man with a white beard and short grey hair.

Naruto was shocked for a moment. He then decided to ask another question

"Who were my parents?" Kaiza grinned.

"Why don't you ask them yourselves?" Naruto had a weird look like 'what?'. Kaiza touched his forehead and suddenly. Naruto's world went white. For a second, Naruto closed his eyes.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto opened his eyes and in front of them was a man with blond hair and a woman with beautiful red hair. Naruto thinks for a minute and saw that they had some similarities.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" asked Naruto.

The woman grinned "yes Naruto we are your-" she didn't had the chance to end her sentence. Because Naruto surprised them by hugging both off them.

"I've always wanted to meet you. Mom, Dad" said Naruto as tears came running down his cheeks.

Kushina started to smile. Minato spoke "Your definitely our son"

Naruto and his parents started to talk about what happened. Kushina talked about what she saw through Naruto about that day in the Valley if the End.

"Naruto, I know that the feeling of betrayal is horrible. But, hatred can lead you to your end. You need to be surrounded by people who still love you and be able to forgive and move on your life And when you fight to protect those precious, that will make you stronger. Just like that boy from Wave told you"

Naruto remembered who she talked about. Haku was one of the first people he ever met who had no grudge against him. He learned that Haku had the same history as he had. Being felt unnecessary and picked up by people that looked after them.

He missed Haku.

Naruto also learned that both his mother and father were not from Elementia. But, from outer space. His mother was an Assassins fighter that was the only survivor of a group mandalorian that were ambushed by a group called Death Watch. Her house was the Uzumaki's which could use the force and were respected by people all over the galaxy for their patriotic duty and protection of the innocent for decades.

Naruto's father was an orphan child who was sold in slavery at an young age to members of the Hutt clan. But when an Jedi master called Yoda saw that Minato had potential in the Force. So he rescued Minato from A Hutt and started teaching him in the way of the Jedi.

Both Kushina and Minato met each other in an battle against a Sith lord for different reasons. Kushina because the Sith lord was a threat against Mandalore and for Minato because he was on a mission.

Both decided to join forces and attack the Sith lord. Both of them, went in and got him to the verge of defeat. The Sith lord offered them both to come to the dark side. Both of them refused which lead the Sith lord to unleash his anger on both of them.

Both of the barely survived and the Sith lord escaped saying that he will get revenge on both of them. Minato and Kushina both fell in love with each other but both wanted an new life.

So they both decided to go to an planet where nobody would find them. Minato and Kushina were being shinobi to get into their culture. Only the third Hokage, Tsunade and Jiraya knew about Minato and Kushina's secret. After years of being a shinobi, Minato became the Fourth Hokage and Kushina became pregnant.

Kushina had huge chackra reserves and had the Kyuubi sealed in her because she was chosen the do it Or else would the beast come out and wreak havoc. **(This was before the pregnancy)**

But on the day of Kushina's baby was born, the Sith lord with help of a man with an orange mask. They kidnapped Kushina and extracted the Kyuubi and tried to kill her. Minato rescued Kushina and he sealed the Kyuubi away into Naruto with Kushina.

But, when they did that, The Sith lord stabbed them both in the back. He tried to get the baby, but the Third Hokage intervened and the Sith lord disappeared with the yellow masked man.

"Dad, who was the Sith lord?" asked Naruto.

"His name was Darth Sidious, also known as chancellor Palpatine"

Naruto heard of him! This was the man that had started the so called 'clone wars' this war has been going for years and the only people that were being affected were the citizens. They were flying away from the violence, displacement and starvation that was happening by both parties in the war.

"I will destroy Sidious. And help stop this war Not as an Jedi or an Sith but as an Assassin. That is an promise what I make and I'll never go back to my promise!" Minato and Kushina were shocked by what they were seeing. The Force was surrounding Naruto as if he was summoning it. _"Naruto, you are chosen to do extraordinary things in the future, We are very proud of you"_ said Kushina as she and Minato disappeared.

Before Naruto got out of his dream, a tap on his shoulder made him turn around and surprising it was Reznov.

"Reznov!" said Naruto "It's good to see you, but how?" Reznov showed a face of guilt.

"When they were brainwashing you in Vorkuta, I took the chance to say to you to get revenge on Krell, Danzo and Burtoni. But when I saw that you have a great potential of leading a better galaxy and meeting your parents, I want to say sorry" Naruto hugged him.

"You don't need to say sorry Reznov. You will get your revenge. Justice will serve. You earned a good rest, thank you for giving me hope in freedom" said Naruto. Reznov smiled.

"Thank you Naruto, may we see each other again in the afterlife farewell my brother" said Reznov disappearing

"Farewell Reznov" said Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and in front of him was his grandfather "Are you ready for your training?" asked Kaiza.

"Yes grandfather" Naruto rose up and started his training.

 _1 year later_

After a yearlong training. Naruto was passed as an extraordinary Assassin. He was specialized in espionage, assassination, trade and politics. He also was trained in the all tradition assassin fighting style. He got a pair of Assassins hidden blades sabers **(Their like the normal hidden blades but like light sabers. I find it original)** He also got 2 blaster in his holsters and a pack of smoke and sticky bombs in his backpack. **(His outfit was like that of the front of Assassins creed rogue)** He also had a lightsaber hanging at his right side.

Naruto stood in front of his grandfather "Your finished your training, rise assassin and bring peace in the galaxy"

Naruto stood up and walked away through the door but his grandfather asked him "What are you going to do now?"

"Gathering some friends" Naruto got information that some of his comrades of Vorkuta were at one place.

Coruscant

Naruto took his space ship which was a Mandalore fighter ship what he stole from a member of Death Watch. Naruto flew with it towards Coruscant and arrived at its orbit.

After Naruto landed his space ship into a safe, he went towards the address he knew where they would meet. It was the 3131 one of the most dangerous places of Coruscant. Where slavery, crime, prostitution and other criminal things happened.

Naruto arrived at a backdoor and knocked on it. The door opened and a man with an blaster came out saying "Private meeting pal! Get lost" Naruto knew that the man didn't recognized him because he had his hood on. Naruto took his hood of and the man recognized him.

"Naruto? You're alive?!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I am, how is it Woods? can I come in?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yeah course you can! Come in" Woods let him in and closed the door.

"Where is everybody?" asked Naruto.

"They are all downstairs. Follow me most of them would love to see you again!" said Woods

"What happened after Vorkuta? I thought you were going home?" Woods sighed.

" Most of us have been marked as wanted men because of being in Vorkuta, I went to Coruscant after I heard a group of comrades wanted offered us some help"

"Who is it?"

"Tayuya, Hera and Sabine" Naruto remembered them, the same girls he ordered to leave him. They were all friends who met each other in Vorkuta. Naruto saved Hera and Sabine from some guards who tried to rape them. But, he got a pretty good beating for saving the girls.

Naruto saw from a view above the large group of former Vorkuta prisoners were talking to each other and arguing or drinking and playing games. Naruto saw that Sabine, Hera and Tayuya were talking to each other.

"Comrades! Yelled Naruto. Everybody turned around to see somebody they though who was dead.

"No way! Its him!"

"Naruto Uzumaki is alive!"

"He's back comrades he's finally back!" some started to cheer and then everybody began to cheer and started to chant "NARUTO!" Naruto held his hand up and and began to speak.

"Hello comrades, I see that most of you are still alive,I'm here to ask you guys a favor" Everybody went silent. Naruto took a deep breath and started talking again. "1 year ago! We escaped from Vorkuta. When we were outgunned, beaten and on the verge of dying. But we still managed to gain our freedom by fighting back. But now you can see for yourselves. That over a millions of people are being abandoned like us because of this war. People are starving, gangs are enslaving people and people are dying because the Republic and the Separatists are to ignorant to see the reality of war! Even the Jedi are ignorant while they claim to be about peace when they are the ones to lead their armies into war! What I'm asking is to help the people that are neglected towards their own fate! So what are saying about that!"

For a second, nobody answered but then some began to chant "NO more!" slowly everyone was saying the same thing. Naruto smiled "Your all good people. We're not fighting for money or power, we're fighting for justice for the innocent!" Everybody started cheering and started welcoming Naruto. Naruto went towards Tayuya, Hera and Sabine who were still sitting at the table.

"Girls I'm sor-" he was interrupted by Tayuya who kissed him on the lips and broke the kiss to say "We're glad your back Naruto" Naruto saw that Hera and Sabine were happy to see Naruto and they said they fell in love with him after he saved them from being raped and getting them out. They all kissed Naruto and said that they don't mind sharing.

Which for Naruto was okay sinds he had to rebuilt the Uzumaki household.

Naruto looked back at his comrades who were partying and thought _"This is the beginning of a new future"_

 _"Naruto! under what name shall we be known?"_

 _Naruto thought about it "We will be called "The Allied Legion of Freedom" this is the name that will fight for everybody._

 **And that is it! I'm also using Assassins creed crossovers! Give me suggestions who I should put in the harem and I think about it. I hope you guys have a nice day and peace!**


	5. Rise up and Defend!

**Chapter 5**

Over the past 9 months. The Outer rim has come in the news numerous times. Not for the clones wars or the Hutt clan, but for something else what nobody expected.

Revolts all around the area has been happening. Slaves rebelled against their master on Tatooine, members of the Hutt clan were being assassinated which caused the Hutts to lose power. The reason was because of an new group of people came to power through fighting on the Hutt controlled planets.

They were called The Allied Legion of Freedom. For short ALF.

ALF was considered first in the beginning a poorly organized opposition that would be wiped out in weeks by the Hutts. But the Hutts underestimated them by sending a small force of hired guns that were sent towards their assumed base.

But none of them came back. The ALF decided to strike back by attacking them in various cities and planets like Mos Eisley and Mos Espa where the Hutts controlled the slavery. So they decided to free the slaves and attack the Hutts their home planet Nal Hutta.

The ALF had made friendship treaties with Tatooine's population groups like the Jawas, the Kumumgah people the moisture farmers and Tusken Raiders. The Tusken Raiders and the Kumumgah people were already on good terms with the ALF because some of their people were also captured and forced to work in Vorkuta. When some of them came back. And, Naruto visited several of their settlements and was recognized by some of them. They decided after negotiations to work with the ALF.

For the rest of the galaxy it was a shock that the Hutts were losing power and territory. In the Republic. Some of them were happy that the Hutt clan was losing the war. But, some of them were scared that the Hutts would plane on going to spill blood on its neighbors, especially Naboo who had a huge wave of refugees pouring in towards their planet.

Naboo had no problem with taking in refugees but were surprised by the amount of refugees that were coming. There were hundreds of thousands. **(I know that on Wookiepedia it only says that Tatooine has only 200 000 people living there. But, fuck it. It's my story and I'm going to make it more)**

Not only were the Hutts with war with the ALF, but the Zygerrians who sent a group of slaver to try to kidnap a great amount of refugees were killed off by members of the ALF.

The Zygerrian Queen was furious and contacted Naruto and demanded him to turn over the refugees because she said that they have no better purpose in life then to serve the betters of them.

Naruto replied "If I see one of your people here in these parts of the Outer Rim, with any kind of slave. I will invade your planet and kill all off you Zygerrian rats!" with killer intent. Which caused the Queen to tremble in fear and end the transmission.

After months of intense fighting, the ALF with support of the rebel slaves and the native population, they made Jabba and the rest of the Hutts fleeing towards Nal Hutta their home planet. Leaving Tatooine liberated.

This victory of Tatooine caused a major reaction from everybody all over the galaxy.

 _Republic Senate building_

Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi and Jiraya were watching the Holonet news in Padme's office.

 ** _"We're now going back to Susan who is in Mos Espa, Susan, how is the sphere in Mos Espa after hearing that Jabba the Hutt fled away?" The screen turned towards a women who was in the middle of an great crowd of people who were celebrating._**

 ** _"Well Bob, the sphere here great! The people are cheering and are happy that they are finally free, I'm currently in Mos Epsa. It's one of Jabba's most known places where he got his slaves. So you can guess that all these people were slaves "_**

 ** _"What happened to the slavers, if I may ask?" asked Bob._**

 ** _"The people informed me that members of the ALF have come here to arrest most of them. Some of the slavers tried to fight but were killed by the ALF" said Susan_**

 ** _"Now that we speak about ALF. can you speak with us who they are exactly?" asked Bob_**

 ** _"Well there is not much information about the ALF. But people here say that they were the people who began the uprising against the Hutts. They seem to be very fund of these people like one of the former slaves said that he saw an ALF soldier giving medical aid towards children who were abused by their owner. The slave owner was shot dead in the middle of the street with a blaster in his hand. So there's no speculations about outrageous murder here"_**

 ** _"What kind of people are in the ALF?" asked Bob_**

 ** _"Well I can say that majority of them are human but there's also a large group pf Twi'leks among them. Some wookies and even Tusken Raiders who are mint to be not friendly. I can also confirm I saw an mandalorian among them" this gave some weird stares, Mandalore was supposed to be a neutral planet. Where they up to something._**

 ** _"Well Susan, we got reports saying that the leader of ALF was there in Mos Espa. Can you tell us who this person is?"_**

 ** _"Yes, I can confirm that the leader of the. ALF was here giving a speech towards the people in this neighborhood. People say they couldn't see his face directly, but they say they saw a young man with blue eyes with blonde hair and whiskers. If it is a Human or a sentient I cannot confirm that. But I can confirm you that ALF is not going to take power of Tatooine. There is conformation that a new government will be built at this moment as we speak"_**

 ** _"Well thank you Susan for your time. We will come with more news after these commercials" ended Bob._**

Jiraya stood still for a moment. " _Blue eyes, blond hair and whiskers? Could it be?"_ thought Jiraya.

"Senator Jiraya, are you okay?" asked Bail Organa.

Yes, I was just thinking about what's happening in Tatooine" replied Jiraya.

"I know what you must be thinking, how we are going to handle Tatooine. If we don't do something fast, than the separatists will try and take over Tatooine while it's unprotected." Replied Padme.

"Yeah that also but something about the leader of the ALF just bugs me" said Jiraya.

"What is it? You think he will use his power wrong?" asked Riyo.

"No, it's not that, I think…Never mind. I need to go to my office" said Jiraya as he walked out of the room.

Jiraya left the room. Padme began to talk "Alright, we need to try and talk with the current rulers of Tatooine and try to convince them to join the Republic"

"But how? We don't even know who is leading the ALF? How can we find out who is the leader of the planet now?"

Padme said "I know how"

 _Count Dooku's command ship_

After seeing the Holonet news, he contacted his master Lord Sidious. His hologram came up with Sidious there with a cloak that covered his face.

Dooku kneeled down "Master, I saw what happened on Tatooine. Should we sent an invasion force now?"

 _"Yes my apprentice, this is the chance to get the higher hand over the republic in the outer rim. Right now the new Tatooine government and the Republic are preparing negotiations. Go and don't disappoint me"_ Sidious ended the hologram

 _Jedi Temple council_

The council was watching the Holonet news with all Jedi masters being present. Some of them through holograms and in front of them were Jedi Anakin, Obi wan and Ahsoka.

Obi Wan was the first to talk "Well this is…interesting" Anakin was looking at the cheering people who were chanting ALF.

"Master, Master! are you alright?" Skywalker turned towards his padawan and smiled.

"Course I am snips, why not?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Typical of her master. Obi wan spoke again.

"Master Yoda, why did you call us over here for this specific event? Sure it's good to see that the people of Tatooine are finally free from Jabba but-" he was interrupted by Windu who showed an image of a young man who had blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks.

Ahsoka recognized the picture "I know him, he's the shinobi that went missing almost 3 years ago!"

"Correct you are padawan. Uzumaki Naruto his name is" said Yoda.

"We got reports from the leader of his village Tsunade Senju and Senator Jiraya that he was kidnapped by one of the villagers Elders. His name was Danzo Shimura" Obi Wan knew who he was. This was an man who was calm and very dangerous at the same time.

This man made agents under him mindless killers, which disturbed him. After it was discovered he tried to break up the Elementia government by planning false attacks, he disappeared. They found out he was also in contact with several enemies of the Republic.

"Well, we found out more secret documents in one of his recent discovered hideouts. It looks like Danzo was using Shinobi as human experiments" this shocked everyone in the council.

"That can't be true!" protested Shaak Ti.

"Unfortunately, it's true. Looks like he kidnapped Naruto Uzumaki when he completed defeating Rogue ninja Sasuke Uchiha. He was brought to a prison camp called Vorkuta in Kessel" this turned everyone to have questioned look on their face.

"Vorkuta? I thought that prison was closed decades ago?" asked jedi master Plo Koon through an hologram.

"Well it seems to be that somebody managed to keep it open in the dark" said Windu.

"What is Vorkuta master?" asked Ahsoka. Obi Wan decided to explain it.

"Vorkuta was an prison camp on Kessel and it was the most secured prison around the galaxy. In Vorkuta they had the most dangerous criminals locked in there because they were too dangerous for Coruscant duo the harsh punishments that were carry out and the living conditions were horrible, It was closed under the order of former chancellor Valorum. But, now it seems that they had been secretly running this prison again under our noses"

"The new prisoners were not hardcore criminals or slavers. No, they were members of the military and sometimes innocent people that had been send to this place because They either refused or failed orders. Killing them would be to obvious so they were sent there with false convictions. It was also being used by some Senators of the Republic to take out any competition"

"When Naruto arrived at Vorkuta, they tried to brainwashed him for the purpose to get him under control because he holds the 9 tails fox."

"But that all chanced almost over 1 and a half years ago, when a prison break happened and Naruto was the leader of the break and managed to get all of the prisoners out. Now we fear he-"

"Is the leader of the ALF? I'm I correct?" finished Ahsoka. Yoda answered.

"Right you are padawan. Strong in the Force this man is. You 3 go with 4 Senators to Negotiate with new government and try talking to him"

Anakin asked "Master Yoda, who are the 4 senators?" Windu answered instead.

"You should know them. Padme Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, Jiraya and Bail Organa" Anakin then asked.

"Wait! Why would they want to go there?" Shaak Ti answered on his question.

"Senator Amidala wants to go speak with the current rulers about the situation of the refugees that are currently on her home planet, Riyo Chuchi and bail Organa wants to see if the current rulers of Tatooine wants to talk about joining the Republic while Jiraya wants to talk about setting up spy networks for his planet to find Danzo" In secrecy, the Jedi Order and the Elementia government had have an secret alliance between each other. For the purpose of finding information about the whereabouts of either Danzo or Sidious.

"Okay when do we leave?" asked Ahsoka. Obi Wan ended the conversation.

"Right now"

 _On Tatooine_

Naruto was in a council room with several members of the new Tatooine government. It was made of pro-ALF leaders who were involved in the uprising. There were Humans, Tuskens, Jawas and the Kumumgah.

In the beginning, there was some hostility coming from the humans who said that it was impossible to work with them. Naruto talked with the human leaders for a while and they came to an agreement with the Native Tatooine people.

After the fall of Jabba's rule, everybody thought that Naruto would take power and proclaim himself as king. But, Naruto said he had no interest to take power over Tatooine which shocked the people of Tatooine. Naruto suggested that all leaders of different groups of people should come together and build an new nation. Most people thought that was impossible but after several weeks of electing their representatives. It was happening.

On the Human side was their leader Bro'ok Abuto. A man who lead the Slave uprising. He was a Caucasian man in his 20's with black hair and brown eyes. He lead the rebel slaves in many battles with great victories.

On the Native side was one of his old comrades from Vorkuta. Baraka Mutani. He was one of the only Tuskens that could speak English **(Or in star wars basics)** He also wears his mask and was chosen by the other species to represent the Native population.

Right now, they were done with choosing the new chairman of Tatooine. Abuto was chosen as the chairman and Mutani was chosen as senator to give the native population some sight of recognition.

"Now I declare this meeting over" said Abuto. Everyone got out their chair and walked away. Naruto went towards his friend Mutani.

"Congratulations Mutani, Your people can finally being recognized with you as senator" Mutani shook his hand and gave him a huge.

"Thank you, finally we can improve our living conditions with your help" Naruto smiled.

"It's nothing man, but thanks anyway by giving us some territory for a base" Naruto got himself basing rights for the ALF to build a base at Jabba's former palace. It was going to be used for intelligence gathering and recruitment for anybody who wanted to join their cause.

"No problem my friend. I most go now, we need to prepare for the Republican delegates" Replied Mutani. He left through the door by escort of 2 Tuskens guards.

"Okay I see you around" Naruto went out the door only to be greeted by Sabine who surprised him by tackling him on the ground and giving him a kiss on his mouth.

"Hello stud" said Sabine with a smile. Naruto grinned and kissed her back as he stood up.

"Hello Sabine, How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good and you?"

"I'm doing good now that the meeting is over we have now Jabba's palace as our base. But enough about that, where is everybody?" asked Naruto.

"Tayuya and Hera are helping people at Jabba's palace to recruit them while Coderon is on a recon mission" After it was announced that Naruto was back and that he started the ALF, hundreds of former Vorkuta members came to Tatooine to help him in the fight. Some of the members that didn't came to help said that they had to help their families. Naruto understood this.

"So we have a little time for our own right now so if we" Sabine was pulling Naruto towards her lips and started kissing for some time. Then naruto's communicator went off. It was their HQ command that had been set up Hudson.

"Naruto, this is Hudson do you copy over?" Naruto was a bit irritated but answered.

"Yes what is it Hudson?"

"Chairman Obuto requested you to be head of security for the negotiations between the Republic and Tatooine government

"Alright, just give me an hour and I'm ready then"

 ** _Tatooine orbit_**

In an Republic battleship known as the Resolute. Were the 3 Jedi and 4 senators who were looking at the planet. Obi Wan was the first to talk.

"I remember just 2 years ago it was under Jabba's rule. I wonder how it is now?"

"I don't know, but hopefully it will be better than last time" said Anakin. He really wished he didn't came back here. Especially after what happened to his mother who was killed by Tusken Raiders.

"General Skywalker, where should we go first, you know this planet after all" asked Bail Organa. Anakin was thinking and then replied.

"We should go to Mos Espa. I hear that a lot of ALF troops are in that area. With luck we can find their leader. Admiral get a shuttle for landing"

"Yes general" said Admiral Yularen.

Everybody got in the shuttle. Captain Rex and a small team of clones were assigned to help protect the senators with the Jedi. The shuttle was now flying over Mos Espa.

"We're landing General" said an clone pilot. Obi wan nodded until an voice came from the radio.

 _"Pilot, your flying over restricted air-space. Identify yourself"_ said the voice.

"This is captain Buckshell, Grand Army of the Republic. We got some delegates and their escorts on board to talk to the current leaders of Tatooine _"_ The voice replied.

 _"You got clearance to land at R8 landing platform. There will be an escort waiting for you."_

"Thank you" said the pilot. The shuttle landed and there were several men with guns waiting for them. The Jedi and senators got out the shuttle and went towards the armed men.

Obi Wan decided to talk first "Greetings, my name is Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order. We're here to negotiate with your leaders" one of the men was an Kumumgah female who was the first one to speak.

"My name Sgt Shelly Mitak of the Allied Legion of Freedom. We're here to escort you to the outpost. The current leaders are waiting for you right now in the capital . Please follow me"

Obi Wan nodded but was a bit surprised. That an Kumumgah was being a soldier of the ALF. The Republic delegates followed their escort through Mos Espa, and while they were walking through Mos Espa they looked at the citizens.

People were more laughing and getting out without being in fear for criminals. There were some children playing and singing a little song.

 _"The big bad slug Jabba the hutt is gone"  
"The ALF saved my dad and my mom"  
"They gave us food, water and freedom"  
"When I am older I'm going to join the heroes"_

The Republic delegates listened to the children. For Padme it was really cute to see children being happy without fear. For Anakin it was good to see that a new generation of kids that lives on Tatooine don't have to live the same life that he did.

When they walked further, they saw ALF patrols around the city being greeted by the civilians. They even saw a child giving an flower to one of the ALF officers.

"Looks like the ALF is loved here" said Rex.

"Well they sure are after getting rid of Jabba the Hutt and giving them a chance to build a new nation" answered Ahsoka. She felt happy for these.

They then stood still because some citizens were running towards a huge crowd of people. The Republic delegates decided to check out what was happening and they pushed through the crowd to see 2 dead Gamorrean guards and an white Twi'lek whose name was Bib Fortuna. Jabba's most trusted lieutenant.

Some ALF troops came towards the chaos and saw that the 2 dead Gamorrians and a wounded White Twi'lek. One of them turned towards the public.

"What happened here?" an citizen went forwards and said.

"These guys tried to kidnap these young girls" the citizen pointed out at 2 bleu female Twi'leks who were still shocked at what happened. Bib Fortuna decided to talk.

"Jabba wants those girls, you better comply" Behind him, a green Twi'lek came up to him with a blaster and used the bottom of the gun to hit him in the back, knocking him out.

"Captain Hera!" said one of the ALF troops. Hera looked at Bib's unconscious body and she spat on his face.

"Take this piece of shit to the prison cells, and make sure he gets what he deserves" she walked away as 2 ALF troops were dragging his body by his feet.

"Should we stop it?" asked Riyo. Anakin shook his head.

"We can't interfere with these issues. Right now, the slavers are getting what they deserve" Sherry speak to them.

"Sir, we got you some transportation, please follow me" the jedi and the delegates followed Sherry and arrived at an ALF Outpost. They got on the transport ships and went to Mos Eisley.

 ** _At Mos Eisley_**

Naruto was giving instructions to several troops of his to prepare the negotiations.

"Okay everybody, you know what to do, make sure nobody gets in without clear permission. This is important for the people of Tatooine. So don't screw it up Okay?"

"Sir yes sir!" saluted the troops as they went to their posts. "Well Naruto, you surely know how to get your men in shape" Naruto turned around to see chairman Abuto and senator Mutani standing there smiling.

Naruto smirked "I only want those men to be ready for anything"

 _"Naruto this is Hudson, Delegates of the Republic are coming in right now"_ Naruto responed through his communicator "Thanks Hudson, Uzumaki out" Naruto puts his hood on.

"Naruto why do you put your hood on?" asked Mutani.

"It's better for now that they don't know who I am, especially Jiraya" Naruto didn't want to cause a scene if Pervy Sage recognized him. An Guard came in and announced.

"Chairman, the delegates of the Republic are here" Abuto nodded and repied.

"Let them in" the guard nodded and pulled the door open to let the Senators and the Jedi in The clones were asked to say outside for safety reasons.

Abuto was the first to speak "Hello Senators, my name is Bro'ok Abuto, chairman of the Tatooine government and this is Senator Baraka Mutani" Mutani bowed for respect as Naruto went back and was behind Abuto and Mutani.

"It's good to meet you Chairman, Senator. My name is Padme Amidala, senator of Naboo, these are my fellow senators Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Bail Organa of Alderaan and Jiraya of Elementia" they all shook hands.

Obi Wan introduced himself next "My name is Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order and these are Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano" Anakin gave an angry look at Mutani. It was an Tusken.

Mutani replied "It's good to meet you people" he shook Anakin's hand but it was different with him.

Jiraya saw that a man with a cloak was behind the chairman "Whose that fellow?" Pointed Jiraya out at Naruto in disguise.

"That my friend is the leader of the ALF or also known as Allied Legion of Freedom. This is the man that has helped us being freed from Jabba's rule" The Senators were shocked that the man that took a stand against Jabba and freed the slaves was in front of him.

Padme smiled, she wanted to meet the man "It's an honor to finally meet you Mister?"

"Reznov, just call me Reznov" Naruto said.

"Okay mister Reznov, It's still a honor to meet the man that did so many good things"

"Nonsense, your planet has helped hundreds of thousands of refugees, I should thank you" He bowed for her. He then turned to the female Pantorian, who he thought was quite attractive.

"And who is this fine lady?" said Naruto causing Riyo to blush and to stutter a little bit "I-I am Riyo Chuchi, Senator of Pantora" Naruto said "Well I must say you are probably good at it at such a young age. A true and beautiful prodigy" Naruto kissed her hand causing her to blush more.

What Naruto didn't know that Sabine, Tayuya and Hera were looking through a camera and were laughing "Aw did see her face? It's priceless!" all the 3 girls knew that Naruto would need more women to help rebuild his house. They didn't mind as over the years, the girls got over some feelings over each other and were Bi sexuals.

Hera puts her arms around Tayuya shoulders and said "Maybe she is interested into him, I would like to go with bleu" she kissed Tayuya on the lips as did Sabine.

 ** _Back to naruto_**

Naruto then turned towards

Naruto turned to Ahsoka and asked her "So what's your name?" Ahsoka didn't know why, but he made here blush a little bit and her heart was beating a little bit faster.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, Padawan" Naruto smiled and kissed her hand also.

Naruto saw that Jiraya was staring at him with suspicion, Naruto knew that sooner or later he would have to reveal his identity.

Chairman Abuto decided to break the moment "Now that the introduction is over, we shall begin the negotiations" then a loud bang was heard, causing the ground to shake.

Anakin got a transmission coming in " Rex! What happened?!"

 _"General! The Separatists are attacking! Me and the boys are trying to hold them off! You need to get out!"_

"Okay we're coming up" Anakin turned towards Naruto "Do you have anybody available to fight?" Naruto replied.

"I have" Naruto used his communicator "Hudson! The Separatists are attacking Mos Eisley! I want all available troops to come and defend the city, make sure to give the distract signal to all citizens to get inside"

 _"Right sir, I'm on it"_ Naruto turned towards the chairman "Chairman! You and the Senators need to go the safe zone!" The chairman was about to protest. But, Naruto said "We can't afford to lose you or the Senator" he nodded and opened a hidden chamber.

Naruto gave a blaster to Mutani " You still know how to use it?" joked Naruto. Mutani flipped him of and went inside the hidden chamber with the other Senators and the chairman.

Naruto closed the door and ordered the nearest soldier to him "You give me headlines if the CIS are near this area" the soldier saluted him and went towards his post.

Naruto then tried to contact Sabine "Sabine where are you guys?"

 _"Where at the evacuation post, trying to get the civilians to a safe spot. We're joining you guys in the fight when we are done here"_

"Okay, just be careful over and out" Naruto ended the transmission and turned around to see the Jedi to see them have their lightsabers on.

"Are you done" asked Anakin. Naruto nodded and replied "Let's go" Naruto and the Jedi went outside to join the fight.

 **And that's it. To be honest with you guys. My fingers hurt LOL! I'm going to use more characters of various games! See you next time with a new chapter!**


	6. The revealing of the leader

**Chapter 6**

 **Hello people! Here is the next chapter!**

 _Tatooine orbit_

In the Tatooine orbit was a fleet of CIS battleships, that were under control of Ventress. She was ordered by her master Dooku to invade the planet and take out the members of the new government. This was an order of Lord Sidious.

"ma'am, the first ground troops have successfully landed" said an droid. Ventress nodded.

"Good, have you found the leaders of the new Tatooine government?"

"No sir, we had them for a small time their location, but it seems like after the first shots were fired, they suddenly disappeared" the droid replied.

"Okay, any resistance of the ALF?" asked Ventress.

"Small arm resistance right now" said the droid. Ventress looked towards the tactician droid.

"You take care of the Republic battleship, I will go down there myself"

"Roger roger" replied the tactician droid. Ventress went towards her ship.

 _On the ground_

Reznov (Naruto) and the Jedi were running towards Cpt Rex and his men when suddenly an explosion destroyed an wall in front of them and several droids came in firing their blasters at the Jedi and Naruto.

The Jedi used their lightsabers to deflect the blaster shots from the droids. Reznov got his 2 blasters out and started firing at the droids while running forwards. The Jedi followed him as they saw he was dodging the blaster while shooting.

"Reznov sure knows how to fight" said Anakin while reflecting blaster shots with his lightsaber back towards the droids.

"Thanks for the compliment but we need to get your men" said Reznov while finishing of the last few droids. The Jedi nodded and ran towards the doors and opened the doors to see this.

Rex and his men were fighting with some ALF troops against some against a big group of super battle droids. Naruto and the Jedi joined Rex and the squad leader of the ALF squad Sherry.

Rex turned towards the Jedi and Reznov "Good to see you generals, who is that guy?"

"He's name is Reznov, leader of the ALF, Reznov this is Cpt Rex" Said Anakin. Reznov and Rex made a quick handshake and Reznov went to contact Hudson

"Hudson this is Codename Reznov. What's the Situation?"

 _"CIS have taken over the market and are trying to move towards the center of the city"_

Reznov started to talk "How many landing crafts have already landed and how many are currently coming in?"

 _"Um I have counted that there are 3 landing crafts already landed, but there are 3 others that are coming out of space"_ Replied Hudson.

Reznov nodded and said "Okay, which units are near the city?"

 _"Currently, we have some bomber squads just 3 miles south from us and I can call the 21th ALF infantry division here. There is also a company of Tusken raiders near the area"_

"Understood, I want all the firepower I can get! Make sure the bombers get those landing crafts destroyed. And I want the Tusken Raiders and the 21th infantry to close the city down, making sure no-one escapes you got that?!" Said Reznov.

 _"Yes sir, I'm on it Hudson out"_ Hudson broke the contact. Naruto looked towards the Jedi. "Alright we need to go to the market, making sure that the CIS doesn't get any ground to gain. Then my men can take care of the landing crafts"

"Alright that's good, but how do we get to the market? These buckets are holding us back" asked Rex. Then they all saw rockets coming from the roofs and went direct towards the droids and taking out a large portion of droids.

 _"Naruto this is Metal team, we've got your backs"_ Reznov looked towards the roof and saw Metal team firing their weapons at the remaining droids.

"Good work Sandman, get your team ready to go to the market, there is where we going"

"Roger that, Grinch, Truck, Frost come on! Let's move out" Metal team went away.

Reznov said "Let's move out!" Naruto and the others went forwards and started fighting their way to the market.

"Droid tank 12 o'clock!" yelled an clone. A droid tank came up the road and fired his main canon at the clones and the ALF troops but it missed. Everybody took cover and started firing their blasters at the tank.

Ahsoka was deflecting blaster shots and was asking "How do we take that tank out?!"

 _"Allow me to do it"_ said an voice and an second later, the tank exploded with some colors. 4 figures came out the smoke. It were Sabine, Hera, Tayuya and Coderon.

Reznov sighed in relief and saw that the clones and the Jedi were still on guard because of Sabine's mandalorian outfit "Stand down, there with us" they all lowered their weapons and Reznov went towards them.

"Good to see you all" said Reznov.

"We didn't want you have all the fun you know?" said Tayuya.

"YOU!" An shout was heard and everybody turned around to see one of the senators. It was Jiraya.

Jiraya disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of Tayuya with holding her in an choke hold.

"What are you doing here Sound ninja?" said Jiraya with an anger look on his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about old man?" asked Tayuya. She was trying to get out of the choke hold.

"You're the only surviving member of the Sound five, the elite group of Orochimaru. Your last mission was trying helping Sasuke Uchiha. Who is now doing life sentence for treason" said Jiraya. This shocked the Jedi. That mission was at the time the Republic and Elementia first made contact.

"So what? Is that idiot gone free? Like I care" said Tayuya still trying to get some air.

"Naruto Uzumaki went missing but later was presumed dead after the Uchiha was imprisoned. You're the only living member of the Sound team that was involved. So I place you under arrest and interrogate you myself. Even if Maroi is saying you helped him" Said Jiraya. He was going to take her away but he then heard a growl behind him.

"Release her NOW!" said Reznov, as he and the other ALF members pointed their guns at him.

In response, the clones pointed their guns at the ALF troops and they pointed their guns at the clones.

The Jedi were in the middle. They knew that of secret investigation of the Vorkuta labor camp and the kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki that this Tayuya was a key witness in his disappearance.

Jiraya saw that Reznov was the closest one who had his blaster pointed at his face.

"Put the gun down! This woman is an criminal!"

"She is one of us, so you would know what will happen to you if you take her without proper evidence"

"I lost my student-" Reznov interrupted him "Are you sure? What if he is still alive? What if he forgave her and moved on with his life?" asked Reznov. Jiraya went silent for an moment and decided to get some questions out that were bugging him.

"Who are you to say what he is thinking? He is probably dead. Intel says that he began the uprising in Vorkuta and got everybody out. And after he disappeared, you take over and besides the only Reznov that was in Vorkuta passed away before the uprising began. Who are to take the glory that he did?" asked Jiraya

Reznov looked into his eyes and sighed "So you want to know the truth? Fine then"

"Reznov are you sure?" asked Hera.

Naruto nodded "Yeah I'm sure. Pervy Sage wants the truth, he gets the truth" Reznov began taking of his hoodie of slowly.

 _"Wait only Naruto called my by that name!"_ thought Jiraya as he saw that Reznov's hoodie was almost off and in front of everybody was a blond boy with blue eyes. There were different reactions for everybody.

For the Jedi specifically Ahsoka this was an shocker, the leader of an freedom fighter organization was an young men who doesn't even look he reached the age of 18. For Ahsoka, her heart started to pump a little bit faster and she thought

 _"It's him, wow h-he is like my age. And he is also quiet hot. Wait! I'm a Jedi I am not allowed to have these emotions. But I can't help it"_

For Anakin, he thought "So this kid is responsible for Tatooine being freed? And breaking out of Vorkuta? He's not even 18 and he made this much accomplishes. I like this kid already"

Jiraya stood there, shocked "Naruto is that you?"

Naruto smirked "The one and only Pervy sage"

 **And that was it! Sorry if it was to short but I will be planning for an longer chapter later. I said Reznov in chapter instead of Naruto so it doesn't get confused.**


	7. In the underground and revealed Ancestry

**Chapter 7**

 **Naruto's codename will be Kitsune for some lines.**

"Naruto is that you?" asked Jiraya in a state of shock. His apprentice who was supposed to be dead, was in front of him.

"The one and only" said Naruto with a smirk.

Jiraya came out of his state of shock and asked Naruto "But why?" Naruto simply interrupted him.

"There's no time for this conversation, we need to go to the market, the bomber squad should come any moment and we need to make sure that there is no specific danger for them" Said Naruto in an serious tone. He went walking first but said. He walked past Jiraya and said.

"I will tell you everything after this is done. Please go back to the others " Jiraya nodded and went back towards the other Senators . Everybody went forwards to the market. Naruto went next to Tayuya and asked her "Are you alright?"

She replied "Yes, don't worry about it, he wouldn't got far with what he was trying to do" she gave a smirk.

Naruto was about to reply as an transmission through the communicator came in _"commander Kitsune, enemy droids are being pushed back but they have anti-aircraft rockets in the middle of the market. If we don't destroy them rockets than the air boys are going to have an problem"_

Naruto responded "Copy that soldier, we're on our way, out"

"Come on let's go" said Naruto as everybody followed him. Obi wan ran next to him and started to ask questions.

"How many men do you got under your command Naruto?"

Naruto relied "I had in the beginning only hundreds of former prisoners from Vorkuta then when we began our campaign in the outer rim, we began to free slaves in the start and make connections with the local populations. After the Hutts left Tatooine we've got an increase of volunteers that wanted to join our cause. So we probably have over 100 000 troops now"

Obi Wan was shocked "All of them here?"

"No, only like 20 000 here on Tatooine, we've got groups all over the galaxy trying to help people where the Republic can't help. Like we started an campaign on the planets like Kessel and Zygerria to fight the slaver government and on places like Ryloth and Rodia to help the populations that are effected by the war like blockades and huge kidnapping for slavery. We also help neutral planets that need help"

"You do know that your activities on planets of the Republic are illegal right?" said Obi Wan.

"So we need to let them live to their own fate? Let them pray until this God forsaken war is over? Sorry Obi Wan but I cannot stand there while people are suffering"

"But the chance of your organization of being declared as an terrorist organization isn't little. You know that" replied Anakin.

"So be it, everybody in the ALF knows the risk. We already have been locked up by because of the lies of our previous corrupt leaders told about us. Some of us can't go back to their homes or have no homes. But we don't turn our backs on the people who need help" said Naruto.

"But why fighting against the Hutts and other corrupt governments? Why not fight against the Separatist? They have started this war in the first place" asked Ahsoka.

"The separatists were part of the Republic yes? They were fed up with the corruption within the Republic. They are people like us but are just on the other side. This corruption is one of those things that are the cause of so many criminals having power and free room to do their operations. This is the enemy we are fighting against. What you Jedi are not doing. Am I correct?" said Naruto. The Jedi knew what Naruto said was true. The fact that criminal organizations like the Hutts had enormous power and free roam in the Outer Rim was responsible of the corruption and the Jedi not doing anything about it was also true.

Anakin decided to ask another question "What kind of people are in your organization?"

"Oh most of the are humans, Twi'leks, some Wookie's, Rodians-" Naruto said he thought that he meant what races.

"No their races or species, I mean like backgrounds" asked Anakin. Naruto was silent for an moment and started talking.

"Former slaves, refugees, war victims, betrayed soldiers. People who think they do not belong in society, out casted. Like me back in the day " said Naruto.

"All of these people don't care about where you're from. They care for each other and we will destroy everybody that stand in the way of our cause. To fight injustice that has been happening to the people " said Naruto with pride. All of the members of the ALF were smiling. Naruto build this organization up not to gain power, but to help people.

"Your cause is noble Naruto, I truly think" said Obi Wan.

"Thanks, but no time for talk. We need to secure the market" Obi Wan nodded and they arrived at the market.

There was heavy fighting going on between the CIS droids and the ALF troops.

"Commander Kitsune, over here!" yelled an ALF soldier. Everyone went towards the fighting. Naruto's group and the Jedi went soldier and his team.

"What's the situation soldier?" Naruto asked while firing his blaster at different targets.

"CIS are being pushed back. But spider droids are making it impossible for us to near the Anti-aircraft position" the soldier pointed at 2 spider droids were shooting at ALF troops who were on the taking cover.

"Alright, Tayuya!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm already on it!" yelled Tayuya. She was on the roof on safe distance with an sniper rifle. Tayuya learned that she was at best with long distance attacks, so she decided to be an sniper. She took training with some people in the ALF and took practice with some Tusken raiders.

"Take out those spider droids" Naruto then contacted Metal Team "Sandman! Are you there?!"

 _"This is Sandman! I hear you!"_

"Tayuya is going to take out the spider droids. After she takes out the droids, you and your team will place the explosives on the anti-aircraft rockets. You got that?!".

""Loud an clearly Naruto! We're on it aren't we boys?" said Sandman.

"I got you boss!" said Truck.

"I hear ya Naruto! We will take care of these bucket" said Grinch.

"Copy that sir" said Frost.

"Alright wait for the droids to drop" said Tayuya. She took an deep breath and looked through her scope. Her heartbeat was slowly pumping and she aimed at one of the spider droids. She fired one shot and hits the spider droid in the right eye. The droid was malfunctioning and exploded.

She fired an second shot at the other spider droid and hits it In the middle of the head and it exploded.

"Beauty shot Tayuya" Said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto" she winked at him.

"Okay, were moving in" said sandman. Metal team went towards the anti-aircraft rockets while firing their blasters at any droids that were standing in their way. Frost took out his explosives and planted them on the rockets.

"The charges are set, move!" said Frost. Everybody went towards an safe distance and the rockets exploded. The ALF and Republic forces cheered. Then Naruto got an transmission coming in.

 _"Commander Kitsune, this is Riker 1 me and my squadron are nearing the city over"_

Naruto replied "Riker 1 this is Kitsune. I need an air support on these coordinates. Ranger-Tango-Alpha-Delta Enemy landing crafts with huge infantry!"

 _"Copy that commander Kitsune, we will start our attack run"_ Naruto saw that new droids were coming out of the landing crafts. The ALF troops started shooting again to keep them back.

Then came Riker squadron. It was a mix of different Starfighters like Naboo's Starfighters, Mandalorian Starfighters and some clone Starfighters. They started their attack run and fired their bombs at the landing crafts, destroying all of them.

"Hey! Those are clone Starfighters! How do you get on those Starfighters?!" demanded An clone.

"We found some abandoned Republican battleships on several planets, so we took everything that was still working. And for those Starfighters from Naboo and Mandalore, we got some volunteers from former pilots and we got some of them as gifts." Said Naruto.

 _"This is Riker 1, enemy targets are destroyed no droid is standing anymore over"_ Said Riker 1.

 _"Copy that Riker 1, go back to base and wait for further orders"_ said Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Hudson, CIS is are retreating. The Tusken raiders are cleaning up the remaining droids around the city."

"Copy that Hudson"

"Okay I will contact all troops to-"

"Commander Kitsune!" said an voice.

"Who is this soldier, identify yourself!"

"This is Sgt Roley Dooker, Baker company, 6th division. I'm assigned to the protect the government officials and the delegates!" Naruto eyes opened wide and replied.

"I hear you trooper! What is it?!"

"My team here is getting killed off! There is a bold harpy here slicing my men open with red lightsabers! I need backup fa-AHH" The communicator went silent. Obi Wan talked first.

"Looks like Ventress is here" Naruto took immediate action and said.

"Mutani do you hear me?! Code 5 is now in action! I repeat code 5 is now in action!"

 _In the government building_

In the secret room where Mutani Abuto and the Republic delegates are, the door went open and an soldier came in and closed the door behind him. Mutani decided to ask the soldier an question.

"What the hell is going on soldier?!"

"Senator, the CIS have breached into the building and are going room by room, we need to secure you all to safety"

"How? You said yourself the CIS are inside the building, how are we able to get out of here without being spotted?" asked Bail Organa.

The soldier answered "Code 5 has been activated, we need to use it" Mutani knew what code 5 meant and went towards the wall behind the delegates and opened an switch button and pressed on it. It was an tunnel

"What is this?" asked Riyo Chuchi.

"This is code 5, this would only be used by the orders of Naruto" said Mutani as he turned towards the delegates and chairman "Let's go, we don't have much time" everybody nodded and went inside the tunnel. The soldier closed the door and shot the switch on the inside.

An minute later, Ventress came inside the secret room and looked around the room and she saw that the wall in front of her was different than the others. So, she used her lightsabers to break the wall and when it was destroyed in front of her was an tunnel.

She smirked "You're not getting away that easily" she walked down the tunnel.

 _Back to Naruto_

"An tunnel system? Under Mos Eisley?" asked Anakin in disbelief. They went to an cafeteria.

"Ralph! Ralph where are you?!" yelled Naruto. Behind the counter, an fat human came out slowly until he saw Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, it's you. What do you need?" asked Ralph.

Naruto replied "Code 5 has been activated" Ralph was stunned for an second and then nodded his head and pressed an button under the counter and an secret door opened next to Naruto and his group.

"Okay Ralph, thank you now get to an safe place" Ralph nodded and went away.

"Naruto when was this tunnel system build? I didn't know it even existed" asked Anakin.

"actually, we found this tunnel. It's seems like Jabba was making these tunnels for the purpose of smuggling or transport. So after we discovered this we decided to expand the tunnels for evacuation purposes and military transport. We have made more tunnels all over Mos Eisley" said Naruto. Naruto then used his communicator.

"Hudson, are all the other tunnel exits being guarded?"

Hudson replied "Yes sir they are, all of the exits are now being gaurded. Nobody can get in or out"

"Good, I want support teams to go through each tunnel to clear out. We need to extract the delegates and the government officials to safety. Put me in contact with all the teams when they're ready"

"Copy that, Hudson out"

Naruto puts on the flashlight with the clones who were with him. They went through the tunnels and it was so dark that the Jedi had to activate their lightsabers to lighten up.

They ended up in a big hallway where they could see that there was fighting by blaster shots. Everyone was looking for clues and went for apart ways until.

"Naruto we found something!" said an clone. Everybody ran towards the clone and saw that he looked at an ALF trooper. It was the same trooper that Naruto ordered to give in highlights on the officials and delegates.

The troopers body was slashed out in two and his throat was appeared to be ruined, like it was being crushed. Naruto stood up and was ready to walk away.

"C-Commander Kitsune" said an voice. Naruto turned towards the clone and asked him "Did you say something?"

"No sir" Naruto turned around to see the ALF trooper was moving. Naruto kneeled next to him "Medic! Get a medic over here!" Naruto yelled out.

"S-sir I don't think I'm going to make it" said the wounded soldier. An medic came by and started examine his wounds and he shook his head "sorry sir but, he's done"

Naruto greeted on his teeth and said to the soldier "I'm sorry soldier"

"S-sir you don't have to apologize, you freed me and my family. It was an honor to fight besides you" said the soldier.

Everybody was looking at Naruto who was next to the dying soldier. Obi wan and Anakin felt sorry for Naruto because they knew how to lose an soldier in front of them.

Ahsoka was on the verge of tearing up but was comforted by Tayuya who puts her arm around her.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Mikhail Durango sir" the soldier used his last bit of energy to give an salute. Naruto gave him an smile.

"You did good Mikhail, I will say to your parents that you fought bravely" the soldier smiled and he passed away. Naruto closed his eyes and looked up towards 2 ALF soldiers.

"You 2 get his body out of here"

"Yes sir" both soldiers said as they picked up his body and went away. Naruto got up and looked towards the tunnel were they found Mikhail.

 _"Naruto this is Hudson, Special Ops Teams have established radio contact, I'm passing them through right now"_

 _"This is Briggs of Ackers squad, we're ready"_

 _"Roach here from Bronco squad, we're ready to engage"_

 _"Kimbo squad leader Ghost is ready"_

 _"Soap of Delta squad is ready for action"_

Naruto nodded "Alright, I want all the exits to be closed, The harpy is going to the middle of the tunnel area. We need to find the delegates and officials or they're in grave danger meet us there!"

 _"Copy that sir we're on our way"_ said all squad leaders.

Naruto turned towards everyone "Alright let's go" everybody nodded and went towards the big area.

 _In the middle of the tunnel area_

Ventress was holding Abuto in a chock hold and had cut off Mutani's hand off and was being helped by Bail. and the others were hold hostage by the dark side that ventress was using.

Jiraya was knocked out by Ventress. Well that thought Ventress but he was secretly looking at the situation. He knew Naruto was stronger than last time and he was coming here. He wanted to see how strong he was.

"Your pathetic government will fall you fool" said Ventress.

"S-screw you, you sith lord. We will uphold our faith in democracy. We will not bow down to scum like you" said Abuto, while trying to catch some air.

"Hm an waist of life you are" she was about to cut him in half. A shot was fired at Ventress as she was forced to dodge the blaster shot.

She looked where the shot came from and saw ALF troops coming from all sides.

Smoke grenades came from the air and the area was covered in smoke as an minute later all of the delegates and officials were guarded by the ALF troops.

"You fools, You don't stand a chance against the dark side" she said while activating her other lightsaber, ready to cut the Special ALF troops.

"Your fight is with us Ventress!" Ventress saw that 3 Jedi were coming from 3 sides and had their lightsabers on.

"Skywalker, Kenobi and Skywalker's pet. It's been a long time" she stood ready for battle.

"Indeed it is Ventress" said Obi Wan.

"So you are the one that has been killing my men, Ventress right?" said Naruto who came behind Anakin.

"Yes I am, You must be the leader of this pathetic ALF. I had fun cutting your men in half" she said with an demonic laugh.

Naruto gripped his hand and said "If my men are so useless, how come your droids are easily taken out? Bad leadership skills?" he taunted her which pissed her off.

"I'm going to cut your head off!" she ran pass Anakin and went straight for Naruto who just stood there.

"Naruto look out!" yelled Ahsoka.

Ventress was about to cut naruto.

Then a red light saber came out of naruto's right arm and it stopped Ventress's lightsabers.

This action caused shock waves to everybody except the ALF and members of the New government of Tatooine.

"What the? Is that an lightsaber?" said Ahsoka.

Sabine smirked "Well naruto said he got training from an Assassin named Kaiza Uzumaki, his grandfather" this caused Obi Wan and Anakin to shout out.

"WHAT! KAIZA IS ALIVE?!" Kaiza uzumaki was an verry known Assassin who was verry close to the Jedi Order. The Uzumaki's were known for being involved in the Jedi rules and rise of their power and peace. They thought Naruto was not really in knowledge of his ancestry. Let stand that Kaiza was alive.

Naruto kicked Ventress away and said "Jedi! Stay out of this fight! When one of my men get murdered like an animal, I'll take this serious" said Naruto in an serious voice.

Obi Wan replied "Okay"

"Master but" Ahsoka protested

"Leave him be! I want to know what Naruto has learned from Kaiza" Said Obi Wan.

Naruto nodded "Thank you" he turned towards Ventress and grabbed an lightsaber from his pocket and he said

"Now where were we,"

 **And that's it! This took me a long time. Hope you like it and seeya!**


	8. Battle of the end and rememberd fallen

**Chapter 8**

 _In Tatooine's orbit_

In the space of Tatooine, there was fighting going on between the Republic and the CIS. The CIS had the Republic outnumbered. There was only one Republic Cruiser that was the Resolute.

CIS Vulture Droids were circling around the Resolute while fighting against Republic Starfighters who were getting outnumbered. One of the CIS Vulture droids got hit by one of the defense cannons of the Resolute and it crashed near the brig.

One of the ship operators said "Admiral! Our shields cannot hold it for much longer!"

Another operator said "Our fighters are getting killed out there!"

The Admiral heard this and said "Get all the fighters back to the ship. We're going-" an clone trooper came running and started talking.

"Admiral, General Windu and Yoda want to talk with you!"

The admiral nodded "patch me through them" 2 images appeared. It were Yoda and Windu.

"Admiral. what's the situation?" asked Windu.

"The Separatist have surprised us with an invasion fleet. We lost contact with general Kenobi and Skywalker and they've already send out an invasion force to Mos Eisley where Skywalker and the others are staying"

"Worry not you must not, reinforcements are coming" said Yoda. Both images disappeared

3 Republic battleship cruisers came out of hyperspace and started attacking the CIS invasion fleet. Admiral Yularen looked relieved that they got some help. Another clone operator said.

"Sir we got an transmission coming in from one of the cruisers" An image of an young man with red hair and an Kanji with the word Love. This was Gaara.

"Admiral Yularen" said Gaara.

"Gaara Subaku" Yularen had met Gaara once in a meeting in the battle of Elementia. The CIS tried to invade Elementia only to underestimate their army and the CIS army was destroyed in a few days. The CIS was mostly taken out in an desert environment that was ruled by Gaara. After hearing that droids were being crushed by the sand and the one that was responsible was Gaara. Gaara made an name for himself as an good friend but and dangerous enemy

"I let my cruisers to you disposal while I and an group of Shinobi will go to Mos Eisley as an rescue force for the Jedi and Delegates"

Yularen nodded "Right, good luck Gaara" Gaara nodded and the transmission ended.

 **On Gaara's cruiser**

Gaara was walking towards his shuttle where the rest of his team was waiting for him. It was very difficult for him to go to Tatooine because he was named the 5th Kazekage just an few years ago. But, after some talking with the other Kage's he got permission to go to Tatooine for 2 different reasons.

One was to make sure that the senator of Elementia Jiraya was alive and to confirm the speculation around the leader of the ALF.

It was hard for Gaara to take it that Naruto was dead after they couldn't find his body. He decided to improve relationships with other villages and increase peace between all nations.

Gaara arrived at the shuttle and saw his team.

The team was made out his sibling Temari and Leaf Shinobi Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata.

Officially, they had an mission to protect Jiraya and make an ally treaty between Elementia and Tatooine in the hope for access for intelligence gathering of Danzo.

Unofficially to investigate the leader of the ALF.

"Gaara, the shuttle is ready to move. We're waiting for you" said Temari.

"Good, we need to go now" said Gaara as he went first into the shuttle. The shuttle took of an

An clone pilot said "We're going in hot sir, ALF and CIS are currently still fighting over Mos Eisley but the CIS is losing"

The shuttle was flying over Mos Eisley and everybody was looking at the fighting that was happening in the streets and the buildings that were burning. But, something was bugging someone to ask.

"What about the civilians? This kind of carnage isn't without risk for them" asked Hinata.

"We don't need to worry about them, ALF have informed us that they have been evacuated to the underground bunkers" This relieved Hinata and the others. An transmission came in.

 _"shuttle, identify yourself!"_ said an voice.

"This is an rescue shuttle for the delegates of the Republic, we need to land" said the clone pilot.

 _"All the landing platforms are currently too hot for landing, we've set up an emergency landing zone just 2 clicks north from you position. I got some men waiting for you there"_

"Copy that, out" the shuttle flew towards the emergency landing zone and it landed.

Everybody got out the shuttle and there were a group of soldiers waiting for them outside.

Gaara decided to start to ask them "Who are you guys?"

One of the soldiers who had an beard and wears an boonie hat **(yeah if you played COD then you know who I mean)**

"Cpt John Price at your service mate, now we need to go. The commander is in an fight against the last remnants of the CIS. The delegates are there too" Gaara nodded and followed them.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto and Ventress were making an standoff, waiting for one of them to strike first. Ventress attacked first and Naruto activated his lightsaber and they started fighting against each other, trying to slash on another to pieces.

Ventress laughed "You think you can beat me?" Naruto smirked.

"We'll see about it" Naruto used his lightsaber to try to hit her in the legs and he managed to hit her in the knee. Ventress used an smoke grenade and the whole room was full of smoke.

Obi Wan said "Anakin, Ahsoka help me to clear out the smoke" they nodded and used the force to do it. After the smoke was cleared they saw that Naruto was stabbed by Ventress in the stomach.

"NARUTO!" yelled Ahsoka. Everybody except the members of the ALF were shocked.

"So this is the end of you, any last words?" asked Ventress with an smug. Naruto snickered and said.

"Yeah one, Boom" this confused Ventress as Naruto disappeared and an small grenade was in his place on the verge of detonation. Ventress tried to use the Force to push it away but it exploded and Ventress flew an few foot away.

"What the? How?" asked Ahsoka.

"Allow me to explain" said an voice behind Ahsoka. She turned around to see Naruto.

"But how?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Don't forget I was an shinobi. That was the substitution jutsu" Ventress was standing up "Now if you excuse me" said Naruto and he speaks through the communicator "Alright people, make sure this bitch doesn't escape" everybody replied "Yes sir"

All members of the ALF surrounded Ventress and were pointing their weapons at Ventress.

Ventress looked around to see that she was surrounded and she pressed an button on her arm and the ceiling exploded. Everyone started firing their weapons at her, trying to hit her but she was to fast.

 _"Bollocks sir, she got away"_

Naruto answered "Don't worry Ghost, she cannot be that far. Hudson warn all the men for target the Harpy say to them to not engage! Only pursue"

 _"Copy that"_ said Hudson. Naruto then said "All teams Move out" Naruto, the ALF and the Jedi went to chase Ventress.

Everyone was now out of the tunnels and hunting for Ventress. All members of the ALF that were in Mos Eisley were trying to find her after Naruto ordered it. An ALF trooper spoke through the radio.

 _"Sir, we've got the harpy on our sights"_ Then some shots were fired.

"Trooper what's happening?" asked Naruto. The trooper responded.

 _"An group of possibly Republic reinforcements and an Price's squad have come across the target. The target took hostages sir"_

"Secure the area"

"Yes sir" Naruto and the others arrived at the hostage situation.

Ventress had Hinata and Temari in an force chock hold in the air while Gaara had his sand surround Ventress her feet and Kakashi had his kunai out and was observing the situation.

Price had his weapon pointing out at Ventress while 2 and Sakura of his teammates were treating the wounded that Ventress caused.

Gaara and Kakashi heard footsteps and looked where they came from and saw somebody he didn't except "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Hey guys, long time wasn't" said Naruto while giving an small smirk.

"Naruto about what happened at the Valley of the End, it wasn-"

"Don't worry about Kakashi, I knew it wasn't you. But right now it's not the time."

Naruto gave an glare to Ventress and then looked up towards Temari and Hinata who were looking at Naruto with an plead for help face.

"N-naruto" said Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata, I will get both you and Temari out of this alive okay, just calm down" said Naruto trying to calm down Hinata and Temari with success. Naruto then turned to Ventress.

"Before I will kill you, who sent you? This much effort for this planet is unusual for the separatist to control the outer rim. So who is also behind this?"

Ventress smirked "For an brat your quite smart. Okay, the hutt clan wants their empire back and asked the separatist. In exchange, the separatist alliance gets access to use the outer rim space for transport of troops and funding for the war. You the other hand, you got yourself an big bounty on your head. What was it again? 20 million? Ah yes that was it. So if I were you, I would hide and run-away"

Everybody expected Naruto to flinch in fear after hearing he had an bounty this big. But, he laughed and said "20 million? Is that the price for somebody that tries to fight for what's right? You think I will run? Abandon everything I fought for? Then you're dead wrong" said Naruto as he disappeared from his spot and kicked Ventress in the stomach, causing her to hit the building behind her.

Naruto saw that Hinata and Temari were falling and he jumped towards them in the air and he summoned an clone to catch Temari while the original catches Hinata.

Hinata and Temari were out of conscious. "Sabine, Tayuya, Hera get an team and bring them both to the hospital"

"We'll do Naruto" replied Hera as an team of ALF troops were gone with Hera, Tayuya and Sabine.

Naruto turned to Ventress "Surrender now or die" as every blaster was pointed out at Ventress. Suddenly 3 figures came from the shadows and the figures appeared to be ANBU black ops.

Naruto asked Kakashi "are those your guys?"

Kakashi shook his head "No, they're Root ANBU black ops, danzo's men. They work together now these days"

The Root ANBU threw some smoke grenades and there was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared out. Ventress and the Root were gone.

Anakin asked "Where are they?"

Rex said "Their ship look" Ventress her ship was flying away.

 _"Sir shall we pursue them?"_ asked Hudson.

"No, We will get them next time, damage report?"

 _"West Mos Eisley took some heavy damage but we can fix it. The Market only has minor damages"_

Naruto then asked "Casualties?"

 _"We lost over 300 men, most of them were killed in the surprise attack. 18 pilots dead but civilians are only around 50 sir. Looks like the CIS only attacked military targets"_

"Okay, say to the men to collect the bodies and deliver them to the mortuary for identification. Then contact the families of the fallen." Said Naruto with grief. He really hated to tell the families of the fallen that their loved ones were dead.

 _"Copy that sir, Hudson out"_

 **Several days later**

Admiral Yularen and his cruisers managed to make the CIS invasion fleet retreat after Ventress escaped. The Jawas came by Mos Eisleu and scavenged all the remaining dead droid parts except for the tactician droids that were given to the ALF intelligence agency for intel gathering.

The medical troops of the ALF went to help the wounded civilians and soldiers. In total 427 ALF soldiers and pilots, 42 Tusken Raiders and 56 civilians were killed. Over 500 people were wounded.

Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi council decided decided to keep Admiral Yularen in the outer rim until the negotiations were ended. Yoda decided to come to Tatooine and oversee the negotiations.

Naruto's identity was revealed as leader of the ALF and many people were shocked that Naruto was alive. They asked Naruto to come back and be an shinobi again. They also said they were sorry and

But Naruto said that he didn't want to be an shinobi anymore. He also said he forgave them and he could not leave the people that looked up to him.

Naruto was now sitting in the council room with members of the Republic and the Tatooine government. Tatooine agreed to join the Republic in conditions that for that the GAR could go through the outer rim in exchange that they could build up their own military.

Padme said "This meeting is now over"

Jiraya said "Just an moment, what of the ALF? Will they be in this war?" everybody thought about it and waited for Naruto to answer.

"We will not engage in any battle of only being provoked. Our main objective is to help people."

An republic delegate that came in just an few days "What? But with your power and men we could easily win this war!"

Naruto answered "For what? Not all separatist are bad, bad politicians caused this war like refugees slavery the criminals that can easy do their business. No offence to anybody that do care about their people" This caused the senators to look down a bit. It was true some politicians had their own interest in this war.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go visit some people in the hospital. I hope to see some of you to come to the memorial. If you don't I can understand why." Naruto walked out of the room and left the senators and Jedi alone. One particular Jedi and one particular Senator.

 _"Naruto, you're one interesting person"_

 **At the hospital**

Naruto walked through the hallways of the hospital seeing doctors treating the wounds of soldiers and civilians. He was looking for the room of Hinata and Temari. So he saw inside on of the treatment rooms and saw Sakura treating an little Twi'lek girl around her eye.

"There you go, little one, give this to your mother and everything will be alright." The little girl got up and got an paper from Sakura and ran out past Naruto towards the exit.

Sakura turned around and said "Okay who's next?" then she was Naruto at the door.

"Naruto?" Naruto stood there.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto and Sakura stood there for an second until Sakura walked towards him and punched him in the face.

Naruto smirked "I deserved that" but he didn't expect her to hug him

"Baka, you made me worried sick" she began crying. Naruto hugged her back.

"I'm sorry but it has been an tough time for me. I never intended to let anybody down"

Naruto was asking "Actually I wanted to know where Temari and Hinata were, but you can come also if you like"

"No I have to go meet with some guy with an skull mask, we're going to have an date." said Sakura while blushing a little bit.

"Ah Ghost. He can be funny sometimes"

"Their room is at B5 on the second floor. I have to go now see you later" said Sakura while walking past him.

Naruto turned to her and asked "Are you going to the memorial?"

She answered "I will" she went away.

Naruto went towards room B5 and knocked on the door and went inside and saw that Hera, Sabine and Tayuya were talking to Hinata and Temari in an good manner. They saw Naruto at the door.

Hinata was the first to say something "N-naruto" she stuttered out.

"Hey Naruto, good to see you" said Temari.

"Hello girls. So Temari was Gaara here early?"

"Yes he was, he wanted to know if I was okay and I told him I could go today"

"That's good know, both of you " said Naruto in happiness. Hera decided to talk.

"Naruto, Hinata and Temari wanted to say something right girls?" they both nodded and Hinata began.

"Naruto I-I want to say that since we met each other when we were younger. I have had an crush on you" said Hinata. Naruto was an bit shocked and looked towards Temari and she blushed also. So had another 2 girls liking him. He looked towards his lovers and saw that they were smiling and nodded.

Hinata speaks again "I'm sorry if you-" she was interrupted by Naruto who kissed her on the lips and he broke the kiss to say.

"Don't apologies" he kissed her again for an full minute as she complied. They both stopped the kissing and Naruto turned to Temari.

"So you also took an liking for me? What about Shikamaru?" she laughed a little bit.

"We really didn't see an connection and I fell in love with you after the deeds what you did. And you helped Gaara" She kissed him on lips and he complied and kissed back.

Naruto ended the kiss and looked towards his lovers "And you girls are okay with it?" he looked towards Tayuya "Tayuya, you and Temari fought against each other"

Tayuya laughed and went next to Temari and hugged her and gave her an quick kiss "We've talked"

Naruto smirked but he didn't noticed that Sabine closed the door until he heard the door being locked.

"Sabine? What are you doing?" Sabine answered.

"Well they have to be initiated into the harem if you know what I mean. So we have 1 hour until we must go" she walked Naruto and kissed him full with passion while the others were taking of their clothes.

"Okay then" Hera closed the windows and its curtains.

 **Yeah, I'm sorry but I cannot make an lemon because I'm bad at it. Please don't hate me because of it)**

 **At the memorial**

Thousands of people were gathering at the memorial of the hundred fallen troops that died while defending Mos Eisley. Naruto was in front of everybody with some flowers and putted on the ground in front of an statue.

The statue was an broken chain with the name of the fallen soldiers of both Tatooine resistance fighters and ALF troops that have died for the liberation and protection of Tatooine. Even some names of the clones were written one it. Naruto saluted the to the statue and began to talk.

"Today we pay our respect to the men and women that died for the people of Tatooine. A moment of silence please"

The moment of silence went in with several members of the Republic delegates stayed for paying respect for the fallen. The moment ended and people began putting flowers on the statue

Anakin and Obi wan were silent and next to them came Senator Mutani with an new robotic hand.

"Hello senator, how's the arm?" asked Obi wan.

"It's alright, I just need to get used to it" said Mutani. Mutani turned towards Anakin.

"Anakin was your mother's name Shmi Skywalker?" Anakin looked at him.

"What my people did was wrong, but we were at an state of conflict. The retaliation at the village she died was something that we expected. But I want you to know that I want to tell youthat I want to bury the hatchet."

Anakin took an deep breath "How do you know?" Mutani looked at him and said.

"I was the only survivor" this shocked Anakin. But Mutani spoke further "We both lost our loved ones. I thought of revenge for an long time in Vorkuta but I took the time of thinking of forgiveness. The Dark side is possessive. So please let's not stay in the past but go in the future for our loved ones"

Anakin stood still for an moment and let an tear fall down thinking about her mother and all the Tuskens he killed. He answered "I'm sorry" Mutani gave him an pat on the shoulder and said "I forgave you an long time ago".

Obi wan knew of what happened to Anakin on Tatooine and he felt that Anakin was chancing a little bit for the good and his bitterness was fading away.

Yoda was listening through the force and smiled "Skywalker, peace found you have Qui Gon proud of you he is"

Naruto saw an little girl crying next to her mother and father. Naruto went towards her "Hello little girl something wrong?"

"They took my brother away from me" Naruto looked at the mother and father as he turned towards the girl.

"What's your brother's name?" the little girl was weeping her tears away.

"Mikhail Durango" Naruto eyes widened. This was the family of the soldier that died in his hands.

Naruto looked at the parents "Your Mikhail's parents?" they nodded and Naruto bowed his head "I'm sorry for your lose. He spended his last few minutes with me. Forgive me for the death of your son"

The mother pulled his head up and said "Don't bow please. Mikhail looked up to you. The man that stood for the little man and helped them. Mikhail always wanted to help people and he died what he wanted to do. We must thank you sir" Naruto nodded and got from his pocket and little box with medal in it that looked like an silver stat with gold in the middle.

"What's this?" asked the father.

"This is the highest medal of the ALF. Your son completed his orders and knew the danger he could die. This is the medal of Honor for sacrifice for others. You should be proud of him mister" Naruto gave the father the medal. **(No offence the real Medal of Honor holders)**

"Mister does this mean my brother was an hero?" asked the little girl.

Naruto went on his knees and said "Yes, your brother was an hero, and I am proud that I fought with him" The little girl hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged her back. Unknown to them was that an Holonet camera was filming everything.

 **The next day**

The Republic delegates and jedi were preparing to go. Naruto took one last farewell with Hinata and Temari Sakura was saying farewell to Ghost who hugged her pulled his mask up an little bit just to reveal his lips to kiss her.

and he then turned to The Jedi. Only Ahsoka was standing in front of Naruto.

"So this id goodbye then. Hopefully we see each other" said Ahsoka.

"Hopefully. Look after yourself okay" said Naruto. "I have an question" asked Ahsoka.

"Sure. Shoot" said Naruto.

"When you were fighting Ventress, you kicked her around like an doll. How did you do that is it an tactic" asked Ahsoka.

"It's not an tactic, not an fig style nor an gift. It's when you fight to protect your loved ones. That's when you have real power. Ahsoka was thinking about it. The Jedi code said you could not have attachments but Naruto proved that is not the case.

"Ahsoka! Come on we need to go!" said Anakin.

"Okay see you around" Ahsoka gave him an hug and Naruto hugged her back. In that hug Ahsoka's heartbeat doubled.

Ahsoka ran up towards her ship and waved Naruto goodbye.

 **And that is it for today! I will now go for the normal clone wars series. Temari and Hinata are now in the harem. See you next time.**


	9. the discovery of the Malevolence

**Chapter 9**

 **For the ALF fleet I will be using rebel ships. I know it isn't really fit in the plot but I don't care.**

The last few months had been incredible good for the ALF. After the battle of Tatooine. The ALF was recognized by most planets and especially the people. The news that the ALF managed to pull of the CIS invasion was stunning for everybody. The ALF came several time in the news for the different actions they took and battles they fought.

In Mon Calamari, the ALF managed to stop an civil war between Mon Calamari and Quarren. The ALF had set up an spy network and had gained information that a plot to assassinate the crown prince Lee-Char was backed by the CIS. This assassination failed because Naruto came to Mon Calamari himself to talk with the prince and the leader of the Quarren. Before he came to Mon Calamari he had already met some Quarren in Vorkuta who were kidnapped or sent to Vorkuta for being sympathetic for the Mon Calamari by corrupt leaders.

Some of his Quarren friends had already talked about the horror they had being gone through when they came back home. Some of the Quarren people looked up to Naruto as an good leader and they heard that he could bring people together. The Quarren hoped that it was true and it was confirmed after they the news came up that Naruto was responsible for helping building up the Tatooine government that consisted Tuskens, Kumumgah and humans.

In generally, the Mon Calamari and Quarren just wanted peace with each other but the problem was that the Quarren leaders that were backed by the Separatist refused to stay at peace for long terms. Mon Calamari had dozens of civil wars and the normal people were tired of it.

The Mon Calamari tried to keep the peace with the Quarren, but after the death of the king the chance for peace looked impossible.

When Naruto arrived at Mon Calamari, he went to visit his friends from Vorkuta who didn't joined his cause because they wanted to go home. Which Naruto understood but, his friends had gathered intelligence and gave it through the ALF Intelligence agency.

The plot was designed by the Quarren senator Tikkes. Tikkes was an power hungry man who turned to the CIS. Tikkes used his money to buy politicians and letting his enemies disappear. After he was discovered he was working with Dooku, he fled Coruscant and joined the CIS and he got the full support from both Dooku and the CIS.

Tikkes his goal was to take over Mon Calamari by killing the crown prince and taking the thrown and continuing his business. His business was slave trade.

Apparently he even sold his own people out to different slavers and kept the money for himself. This information was also gathered by the ALF.

Naruto contacted Jiraya about this and said he needed to give this information to the press. Because he didn't trust the Republic chancellor because Tikkes made more money when Palpatine came to power.

The next day all over the news was it revealed that Tikkes was an slave trader and this caused an major uproar for the Quarren people and resulted into that Tikkes was killed by an mob lynching.

Naruto and his Quarren friends pointed out an new Senator. Tundra Dowmeia was the best choice as the new senator of the Quarren of Mon Calamari. He was an well respected man who stood up for his people and was in favor for the Republic.

With the help of Naruto, the Quarren and Mon Calamari had set up an new government.

But this came with an price. An pro-Separatist organization called the Quarren Isolation League called the CIS for help and together they attacked Mon Calamari. The Republic couldn't reach to Mon Calamari and they were left on their own.

But there was hope.

Naruto came with an minimum force of ALF troops and they fought with the help of Mon Calamari and Quarren troops against the CIS.

The ALF managed to hold off the CIS until one of their best men Ackbar came with reinforcements and managed to push back the CIS.

At the end of this conflict, both Quarrens and mon Calamari thanked Naruto and gave him support for his cause.

The ALF was allowed to set up and base on Mon Calamari.

A lot of Quarrens decided to join the ALF. Many Mon Calamari also decided to join as engineers and pilots but also as fighters.

But the biggest surprise came from both Ackbar and the prince. They gave him several ships for his fleet and plenty of supplies. The biggest one was the Mon Calamari cruiser.

This cruiser was now being used as command ship of the ALF. Its name was the _The Liberator_

Right now, Naruto was listening to his spy who goes by the nickname Cat. She disguised herself with an hoodie over her. They were talking about an secret weapon the separatist are using against the Republic. Rumors were that it was an ship but nobody could confirm because every Republic battleship was destroyed that went after it.

Normally the ALF doesn't mingle itself with the war but recently 2 transport ships full with refugees coming from freed camps were attacked. Only an droid survived that told the tail it was the Separatist.

This attack on refugees made the ALF personal to find and destroy this weapon.

"Okay, Cat what you got for us"

"alright" an hologram was showed in front of Naruto.

"This is the Malevolence, it's an Subjugator-class heavy cruiser. It has 500 turbolasers and 2 Ion cannons"

"Ion cannons?"

"The Ion cannon is an weapon that can disable everything that works on power. Shields, lights even your defense won't work you become an easy target for it. The ship is right now in the Abregado system explained Cat.

Naruto nodded "Understood good work Cat, keep me updated" Cat nodded and broke contact.

Naruto contacted Hera and her hologram appeared "Hera, get Sabine and an team together. We're going to the Abregado system"

Hera nodded "Copy that Naruto"

"Commander?" Naruto turned around to see an Mon Calamari battleship operator.

"Get the fleet on standby, I will go with an little team to the Abregado system we will be going dark to be sure we won't be compromised" Naruto walked past the operator.

"Yes sir" said the operator.

Naruto went to the landing board and met up with Hera, Sabine and an team of 3 ALF troopers. The normal uniform for ALF soldiers was **(Imagine the SAS clothing of MW3 with masks but these guys will be wearing their rangers uniforms)**

"Where are Tayuya and Colderon?" asked Naruto.

"Tayuya is helping out Colderon in Rodia trying to help making contacts with the population about an possible base" said Hera as she pointed out at the 3 ALF troops "you know these men already Dunn, Foley and Ramirez" they all saluted Naruto and Naruto nodded.

"Alright lets go" everybody nodded and got on the Ghost and went into hyperspace straight for Abregado.

 **Few hours later**

"Naruto, we're arriving at Abregado right now" said Hera. The Ghost went out of hyperspace and in front of them were hundreds of ship parts floating around in space.

"What happened here?" asked Dunn.

"Looks like Republic war ships got across the Malevolence" said Foley.

"Let's hope we don't come across it" said Dunn. Ramirez nodded he didn't speak much.

Naruto turned to Hera "Hera use the sensors to track any survivors"

"But they neutralized all power even radio"

"Sabine, try to hack into the CIS computers. They must have an unit to clean up the survivors"

"I'm on it" said Sabine. She was busy for an minute and said "I got one. 2 miles from our position west, an hunter droid unit"

Hera nodded and went towards the position and saw that hunter droid unit was attacking an escape pod. An weak transmission came through the comms of the Ghost.

"Anybody! We're under attack!" Naruto heard this and answered.

"This is the Ghost, we will come help you just hold on"

 _"thank whoever this is"_

Naruto said "Hera, Sabine you will watch out for anybody else coming while me and the rest will go and take care of these hunters." They both nodded and Naruto ordered the 3 ALF troopers to get their space gear ready.

An door opened of the Ghost with Naruto and the 3 ALF troops coming out with space gear on them. They went straight for the hunter ship and started firing their blasters.

"Hey who's shooting at us?" said one of the droids. Dunn Ramirez and Foley appeared in front of them.

"That would be us" said Dunn and they fired their blasters at them, killing most droids.

One droid tried to contact the Malevolence but an click was heard next to him and he saw Naruto pointing an blaster at him. The droid could only say "Uh Oh" before Naruto pulled the trigger and shot of the droids head of.

Naruto went to the escape pod and saw that there were 5 clones inside of it.

"Who are you" asked one of the clones.

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the ALF we saw that you guys needed help. Don't worry we'll help you out"

"Oh thank goodness" Naruto signaled Hera to connect the Ghost with the pod and Naruto and his group went back inside and saw that an medical droid was treating some of the clones.

Naruto asked the medical droid "How are they doing?"

The medical droid replied "They are just exhausted nothing more" Naruto nodded and decided to ask an question to one of the clones.

"What were you guys doing?"

One of the clones began to explain "We were assigned to an mission to find the Separatists their new weapon. We were under the command of general Plo Koon. He's an jedi. I don't know how but somehow they managed to neutralize our shields even cannons. They took us all out. We all escaped with the pods but we couldn't contact with any other pod. Did you find any other survivors?"

Naruto shook his head "Your group is right now the ones we found"

 _"Naruto this is Hera, can you come here?"_

Naruto replied "Okay" Naruto turned towards the ALF troops "Help them in any way you can" they nodded.

Naruto went towards the Hera who was steering the ship "What's the problem" Hera pointed at an ship that looked intact.

"Do you think it an Separatist ship" asked Sabine.

"No they would go to the malevolence" said Naruto. "Try to go in front of them" Hera did and in front of them were Anakin Plo Koon and Ahsoka. Naruto immediately

"What the"

"Naruto? What are you doing here" asked Ahsoka surprised that Naruto was here.

"Doesn't matter right now, Naruto we see that an pod is connected into your ship, does that mean that you found survivors?" Naruto nodded "Yeah we found 5 clones, they're breathing"

"Then I thank you, I'm indebted to you" said Plo Koon. Then an beeping sound was heard on both ships.

"There's an massive vessel approaching" said Anakin. Plo Koon came to him and started turning everything off.

"Shut down the power systems before they detect us" Naruto and Hera decided also to turn everything off. Naruto turned to Sabine and said.

"Make sure the medical droid us turned off" she nodded and went away. Naruto and Hera saw that the Malevolence went by them.

"Wow, that ship is huge" said Hera, she was shaking an little bit. Naruto saw this and grabbed her arm and said "Don't worry, just calm down" Hera calmed down and smiled to Naruto as the Malevolence went by. But, suddenly it was turning around and Naruto decided to contact Anakin.

"Anakin have you shut down all power systems?"

"Yeah I have" said Anakin.

"Even the droids?"

"…The medical droid!" said Anakin with an face palm.

"Let's get out of here!" said Hera as they turned the power on and they flew away.

 **On the Malevolence**

"Sir, 2 enemy ships are trying to flee" said an droid.

Dooku said to Grievous "general, I don't want any witnesses.

The Ion cannon was loading up and ready to fire.

 **With Naruto**

"Hera get us into hyper drive!"

"To where"

"Anywhere hurry!"

 _"Naruto follow us, we give you the coordinates"_ said Ahsoka.

 **On the Malevolence**

"Enemy ship targeted sir" said an droid.

"Fire!" yelled grievous.

The ion cannon fired and an wave of ion plasma went straight for the 2 ships.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto saw on the radar that an huge wave of Ion plasma was closing in on them "Hera?"

"I'm trying" said Hera and then she said "We're clear, let's go!" both ships went into hyperspace.

Naruto leaned back into his chair "Phew, we made it, Sabine how are the clones?"

"They're okay"

"Okay let's meet with Anakin about the Malevolence"

 **Few hours later**

Naruto's ship landed inside the Resolute next to Anakin's ship. Naruto was helping out the last clone who was on his ship to several medics. The medics took the clone away and Naruto looked while the clone went away.

An tap on his shoulder made Naruto turn around and it was Anakin, Plo Koon and Ahsoka.

"I thank you again for saving my men" said Plo Koon.

"Your welcome" said Naruto while shaking his hand.

Ahsoka asked "What were you doing there anyway?"

Naruto turned and serious face and said "That's something I want to talk about with your council. We both have an common enemy we need to destroy" Anakin and Plo Koon nodded and went to the bridge. Naruto said to his crew to stick by the ship and take an rest.

 **And that is it for today The girl who goes by the name Cat si going to be in the harem but who is she? that will be revealed in an other chapter. Next time it will be the attack on the Malevolence. See you all next time**.


	10. Striking the Malevolence

**Chapter 10**

 _On the Resolute_

Naruto, Plo Koon and Anakin were standing in front of the holograms of Windu Yoda and Obi Wan.

"Good to see that master Plo Koon is alive Anakin, even if you took an reckless decision" said Obi Wan. Windu looked at Naruto and said.

"Who are you?"

Naruto answered "The name is Naruto Uzumaki" This gave some concern looks.

Obi Wan asked "Leader of the Allied Legion of Freedom?"

Naruto said "Yes I am"

"What is the leader of an revolutionary movement doing here? Last time I've heard is that you didn't fought in this war" said Windu while crossing his arms.

Naruto answered "First of all, we're not directly in an war with the Separatist and we have both an common enemy to destroy, in particular General Grievious"

"You never explained why you want grievous to be destroyed" said Plo Koon.

Naruto sighed and said " A few weeks ago he ordered to destroy 2 ships of my that were transporting something important"

"What was it?" asked Yoda, he could see that Naruto was harden about this.

"He ordered the death of thousands of innocent people who were just freed from the slave trade" this gave an deep sad expression to the jedi, mostly Anakin because he felt the same pain.

"Unnecessary this losses are, but holding anger you are is bad" said Yoda.

"I know but it angers me that somebody would attack people that can't defend themselves" said Naruto.

Windu asked "So what did you want to do about it?" Naruto puts an chip inside the computer and an hologram of the Malevolence appeared in front of them.

"My spies have been digging information about this ship" Naruto pointed out on several spots of the ship "The weak points are the bridge and the Ion cannon, these places have are easily to be destroyed by bombing it." Anakin nodded.

"Alright I'm going to set up an strike force to prepare for an counter attack" Naruto pressed in a number and was calling somebody.

Plo Koon was asking "Who are you calling?"

Naruto said "If we are going to attack, I'm organizing my own men for attack" an image came in front of them. It was an Price.

"Hello Naruto, what is it?" asked Price.

"I want you to organize an full group of the best pilots you can find and a teams of the 141 coming to this coordinates, understood?"

"Copy that Naruto, we're on our way" Price ended the contact.

"What is the 141?" asked Anakin.

Naruto smirked "These are the best men what the ALF has to offer"

 **Several hours later**

Several B wing Starfighters came flying into the landing strip of the Resolute also 2 shuttle ships landed. Coming out were Cpt Price with Soap, Ghost and Roach. They all saluted Naruto and listened to Anakin talking about an bombing strategy that should take out the Malevolence. When the briefing ended, all pilots of both clone army and ALF were preparing their ships

Anakin had command over Shadow squadron while Naruto had command over Raider squad. Both squads were made out of the best pilots that were in their respected armies.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Ahsoka looking around for him.

"He said that one of his spies has something on the Malevolence. He will be here" said Plo Koon.

 **On the Malevolence**

The Malevolence was currently taking care of an Republic medical escort that was slowly being destroyed.

On the deck. Grievous was walking around. Watching the last republic ship being destroyed.

"Boy, this is a lot more fun when they're not shooting back" said one of the droids to another.

"I still can't seem to hit anything" the other droid said before Grievous swung and knocked his head off.

 _"Grievous, those droids battle droids are expensive. The jedi are never that harsh with their clones."_ Dooku scolded. Grievous turned to him.

"Hah, the care these jedi show for their troops is a weakness." Stated Grievous.

 _"A weakness we shall continue to exploit. I have the coordinates for a new target."_ Said Dooku as he pulled out an holodisk that showed an space station. "the Republic's secret Outer Rim medical station. It is unprotected and treating over 60 000 wounded clones. We will do them a favor and put them out of their misery. Once you have destroyed it, there will be nowhere for the jedi to send their wounded and they will die" finished Dooku with an dark smile.

"It will be a pleasure, my lord." Grievous said with a small bow.

"I feel very confident leaving the ship under your command general, but look out. Your stunt against the ALF will not be unanswered. I can feel it" said Dooku.

"Those ALF weaklings do not concern me" said Grievous.

"Don't underestimate them general, or it will be your dead" said Dooku as his hologram disappeared. Unknown to them was that they were being eavesdropped by someone in the shadows.

 **With Naruto**

"Are you sure this intel is legit Cat?" asked Naruto to Cat.

"Yup, I'm sure. Grievous is going to plane to attack an secret medical space station of the Republic in the outer rim. So you have to act fast or thousands of life will be perished" said Cat.

Naruto nodded "Understood, make sure you get an escape plan when the ship's going to be destroyed. I don't want to lose you" Cat nodded but Naruto didn't noticed that a small blush could be seen under her hood. Cat's hologram disappeared and Naruto went to the Starfighters.

On his way to the Starfighters he came across Cpt Price and his team who greeted him and asked.

"Hello Naruto, when will we go to action?"

"Soon after my command" said Naruto.

Soap asked "what is our mission anyway if you're going to blow up the ship?" Naruto smirked and said.

"They can't destroy the bridge. Too much of an risk because the bridge is well defended to do it so they must destroy the ion cannon. After that we go in and collect any intel and extract our spy in that ship and try taking out grievous. You will need to join up with Obi Wan. Understood?" they all nodded and went towards the cantina.

Naruto arrived at the landing strip and saw that some of his men were ready for action. He saw Ahsoka and Skywalker talking next to an astro droid.

Ahsoka saw him and asked him "Naruto where were you?"

"One of my spies just called in giving us an tip about Grievous next target. Do you guys have an medical station in the outer rim?" asked Naruto.

"Yes we have" said Anakin.

"Well he's going for that one near the Naboo system. We need to move fast, it's already on its way"

"Genaral! Grievous struck again!" said Admiral Yularen walking with Plo Koon.

"Where?" asked Anakin.

"He attacked an medical transport convoy near Ryndellia" said admiral Yularen.

"That means his next target is the medical station" said Anakin in realization.

"There are many star clusters in that area. With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that's less than ten persecs." Said Plo Koon with an thoughtful look.

"Looks we're gonna have to take a shortcut. Admiral, warn that station what's coming" Anakin ordered. Getting a nod from Yularen before he walked away.

"This Journey maybe treacherous. If you lose any ships before you reach the target-" Plo Koon said before he was interrupted by Anakin.

"We won't lose anybody" Anakin stated before climbing into his Y-wing. Naruto decided to say something.

"Anakin, don't get overconfident. The chance you lose people is always there" Anakin was silent for an moment then proceeded to get himself into the Y-wing.

"Are your men ready Naruto?" asked Plo Koon.

Naruto nodded "My men are ready to go on my command" said Naruto "My men will provide cover for your bombers to do the job"

"You can come too if you want. I'm going myself and we got an extra jedi Starfighter for your use"

"Well I thought to use my ship but okay I'll take your offer" said Naruto with an smirk.

"Any help is welcome master Plo, Naruto. Just try not to fall behind" Anakin joked. Naruto smirked.

"now I cannot say no to that"

Ahsoka then said "I had a feeling the both of you would come with us. Both ships have already been prepared. But Naruto, about your men. Raider company?"

"Do you doubt them Ahsoka?" asked Naruto.

"No, no it's not that. I never saw what your men can do in space. They did perfectly fine on the battlefield but I never saw the ALF in space. How do you men know to fly?" asked Ahsoka. Hoping not to insult him.

"Some of them had been racers, smuggler and former air force pilots. But they can do the job. Raider company has an reputation of going in the hardest missions but they never turn them down" said Naruto.

"No time to chit chat, we got to move now" Anakin said and everybody nodded and went for their ships. Naruto's Starfighter was like Plo Koon's but had orange and black which he didn't complained about it. He had an orange and black astro droid that was called R4G4.

An clone was preparing his ship and he saw Naruto "Oh you must be Naruto, your ship is ready to move. Your astro buddy is R4G4. He's a little rough in the beginning but can get the job done. Good luck" the clone left and Naruto got inside

"Are you ready R4?" asked Naruto.

R4 gave some positive beeps in return.

"I guess that's an yes" Naruto raised his Starfighter up and went into space, regrouping with the others. Naruto joined with his men.

"All fighters report in"

 _"Raider 1 standing by"_

 _"Raider 2 standing by"_

 _"Raider 3 standing by"_

Naruto was listening to his men reporting in and then saw Ahsoka in Anakin's Y-wing she saw him and they both nodded to each other.

 _"Raider 11 standing by"_

 _"Raider 12 standing by"_ said the last Raider reporting in.

"Okay people, you know what to do. Protect Shadow Squadron at all costs"

 _"yes sir"_ all raiders responded.

"Attack formation boys" said Naruto. All raiders went into formation around Shadow squadron.

An image of Hera and Sabine came up and Naruto saw that they had concern looks on them.

"What's wrong girls?" asked Naruto.

 _"We wanted to wish you luck on destroying that monster of an ship_ " said Sabine. Hera then said _"And be careful okay"_

"Don't worry, I'll see you guys soon" said Naruto as contact was broken.

They all soon jumped into hyperspace.

 **Later, in the nebula**

 _"Something is bugging me"_ said one of the Raider 5.

 _"What is it then Raider 5?"_ asked Raider 4. Raider 5 ignored him and proceeded to ask his commander.

" _Sir, isn't this an smuggler route that was dangerous to cross?"_ asked Raider 5.

Naruto had an concern look on his face. The raider was right. Why was it so dangerous? "Let me ask Skywalker" Naruto contacted Anakin "Yo Anakin, some of my men are a bit concern about this route, they say it was used by smugglers. Is that true?"

"Yes it was. They called it the Balmorra Run if I remembered it" said Anakin. This shocked naruto.

"I think I'm picking up a contact" Ahsoka said as she was observing her scanner.

"The Balmorra Run! All units turn around I repeat turn around!" said naruto.

"We can't, ,not if we're gonna catch Grievous" stated Anakin trying to convince Naruto.

"Another contact. This one's much larger." Ahsoka warned.

"Skywalker! Balmorra's the nesting ground of the Giant Neebray!" Said Plo Koon.

"Another. Another!" yelled Ahsoka, then several giant flying creatures came flying out of the gases in front of them.

"Shit! All units evade! Evade!" Yelled Naruto out. All ships of Raider Squadron spread out and evaded the flying creatures they did that with success which meant they made no casualties or even wounded.

"I'm hit! My stabilizers out!" yelled Matchstick, he was trying to get control over his ship.

"Hold it together Matchstick." Anakin ordered. One of the raiders noticed the damage of Matchstick's ship.

"Sir, Shadow 2's ship has taken damage on his engine. If he goes up with that damage, I don't think the engine would hold up on the pressure"

Naruto heard this and said to Matchstick "Matchstick, your engine took some heavy damage, I suggest for you to fall back for repairs" Matchstick was going to reply but Anakin spoke first.

"No time, we need to stop Grievous" Naruto gave an angry look.

"His ship is on the brink of being destroyed and you let him continue?!" asked naruto.

"Naruto a lot of lives are at stake, we don't have time. Skywalker is right" said Plo Koon.

Naruto closed his eye and then asked Matchstick "Shadow 2, what do you think?"

"Don't worry about me, worry about my brothers at the medical station" said Matchstick.

"Fine, I hope you know what you're doing Anakin" said Naruto.

 _"Sir another contact coming in"_ said an Raider.

"I thought those things wouldn't follow us?" asked Ahsoka in confusion.

"It's not those creatures, it's the Malevolence" said Naruto. An second later, the Malevolence appeared in front of them.

 **On the Malevolence Bridge**

"Sir, a squadron of Republic fighters are approaching. But there are also an unidentified squadron with them.

"Skywalker…" Snarled Grievous as he looked at Skywalker's strike force "Launch fighters and bring the ship around."

Then a other droid spoke There are several medical transports surrounding the station." While observing his computer screen.

"Target the transports first. I want every single ship destroyed" Ordered Grievous.

 **With Naruto**

"incoming fighters!" said Naruto. Several vulture droids went straight for Shadow squadron. But, they had to evade fire from Raider squadron.

"Anakin, we've got you covered. Take out that ion cannon"

"No, we're going to take out the bridge"

"What? That's impossible! Too much blaster fire" Naruto tried to convince but was interrupted by Raider 2.

"Ion cannon fired at us" said Raider 2.

"Evade!" Said Naruto. He looked at Matchstick and saw that his ship was going to blow. He said.

"Matchstick! Your engine is going to blow! Reduce now"

"No I got it" Matchstick tried to convince Naruto.

"No! if you crash, then the chance of one of your comrade's ships being destroyed is not impossible. So stay behind me." Matchstick followed this order and went behind Naruto. The Ion rey hits Shadow 6,7 and 10 with several other vulture droids.

"Raider 4,5 and 6. Cover the Shadow squad members that are caught in the Ion rey. The rest of us are going to take out those blasters" all Raiders nodded and proceeded their orders.

Naruto and Raider 2 targeted several turbolasers and fired at them, destroying them. One of the raiders was hit in the right wing and crashed into some turbolasers.

"We lost Raider 9" said Raider 2 firing at an vulture droid and hitting it.

"Shadow squadron is beginning their attack run" said Raider 2

"Good, try to take out those turbolasers" said Naruto. Naruto was hunting down 2 vulture droids that were hunting Shadow 11.

"I can't hold them off" said Shadow 11.

"Don't worry, I've got your back" Naruto said as he shot down both vulture droids.

"Thanks sir" said Shadow 11.

"I'm hit!" said an Shadow pilot as he crashed into the Malevolence. This was horrifying Ahsoka.

"Master you can make it, but everyone else is getting shot down" she was trying to convince Anakin.

"Master!" Naruto saw that Skywalker wasn't answering and looked at Plo Koon's ship and asked. "Plo Koon, any suggestions, the Ion cannon is going to fire another shot"

"If we could do enough damage, the weapon may overload when Grievous tries to fire" said Plo Koon. Naruto turned to Anakin.

"You hear that Anakin? We need to do it" still no answer "Damnit! If you don't do it, I will" Naruto was ready to give his men the order, but then Anakin said.

"Shadow squadron, new target we're taking out the Ion cannon that is ready to fire" this gave an sigh of relief for Naruto.

"Raider squadron, you to. Attack the Ion cannon." All ships went straight for the Ion cannon

"Torpedoes away!" said Anakin. Naruto gave the order and Raider squadron also fired their torpedoes.

 **On the Malevolence**

"Fire" yelled Grievous. For only an second later the Ion cannon to fail and causing an massive explosion.

"Damage report" asked Grievous.

"We've lost both primary weapons" the droid turned around "The Hyper drive has been disabled"

"General, we're picking up 3 Republic warships entering the system, but also an unidentified ship.

"Grr full retreat! Make for Separatist Space" ordered Grievous, making the droids get back to work.

 **With the strike force**

"Damage report" asked Naruto.

"We've lost Raider 9 and 7 but for the rest were okay" said Raider 2.

"And for Shadow squadron.

"They lost half of them but our boys are picking up the ones that were hit by the Ion cannon. Seems like they were still breathing"

"I'm going to land on the medical station. The rest of you go back to _the Liberator_

"Yes sir" said all Raiders as they all went to _the Liberator_.

Naruto landed on the medical station and was instructed to go to where Skywalker was. On his way he encountered Matchstick.

Matchstick saw him and saluted him "Sir"

Naruto said "At ease Matchstick" Naruto went forwards but was stopped by Matschtick.

"Sir, I wanted to thank you. I just checked out my ship and you were right, if I went up on that moment I would have been killed" said Matchstick.

Naruto said "No problem" Naruto gave him an handshake and he took it. Naruto went to Anakin and Ahsoka and saw that they were talking to an Kaminoan. Anakin already left but Ahsoka was still there.

The Kaminoan saw him "Ah Commander Kitsune of the ALF. It's an honor to meet the man that helped save the wounded. I thank you for your services" said the Kaminoan.

"I only did It because it felt right ma'am. Now if you excuse me I need to prepare myself for the upcoming fight" He looked at Ahsoka "Are you coming with me?"

"Um sure, let's go" she said, stuttering a little bit. The Kaminoan and the clone looked at each other.

"What do you think My lady?" asked the clone.

"I think great things will happen to this man" said the Kaminoan

 **And that is it! Next time The destructing of the Malevolence and the revealing of Cat's identity.**

 **Announcement! If you feel free to share this story on communities. Please do, and I'm also saying that I want to inspire other people to write stories like this. This does not mean I'm going to quite.**

 **See you all next time and peace.**


	11. Destruction of the Malevolence

**Hello guys! Here is chapter 11. Here will Cat's identity be revealed and side note. She is an Assassin's creed character. So I will be considering about Assassin's creed characters being in this story. Also I'm looking for somebody to help me with fighting scenes so it looks more realistic. So if you're interested, send me an message and we will talk about it. Enough of this. Let's begin with this chapter.**

 **Oh and Naruto and the others are now between 17-18 years old just to make it clear.**

 **Chapter 11**

The damaged Malevolence was seen retreating from the Republic warships and the ALF warships _The Liberator_ with several Tentative corvette ships.

On the Resolute, admiral Yularen, jedi master Obi wan Kenobi and Plo Koon were watching from the bridge the attack on the Malevolence.

"Commander, what's the damage level to the enemy ship?" asked Obi Wan.

"She's lost her primary shields and stabilizers, but the ship is so massive it can take all the fire our cannons can give it. Even with the ALF supporting us" answered the commander.

Obi wan scratched his chin and Plo Koon said "We must summon reinforcements."

"That's why I'm here Master Plo" Said Anakin as he and Ahsoka came walking in.

"Anakin, were you able to contact Master Luminara?" asked Obi Wan turning to them.

Anakin replied "Yes master. She's busy with a fleet of Separatist reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to give us support until she turned them away." Anakin then asked "What about Naruto? Didn't he asked for reinforcements himself?"

"He did, several Tentative ships came to help but even with their help it takes too long" said Plo Koon.

"Then we'll have to make do with what we have." Obi Wan turned to the commander "Contact the Liberator and ask for Naruto"

"Yes sir" the commander replied.

 **The Liberator (The bridge)**

Naruto looked towards the Malevolence and called for status report and he was listening to an Mon Calamari ship operator.

"The Malevolence has taken heavy damage towards his hyper drive which caused it to be disabled and its primary weapons are disabled. Our ships are giving everything to delay the ship from escaping but from our spy inside the ship says that they are ready to repair the hyper drive" the Mon Calamari operator finished.

Naruto then said "Make sure that all fire is concentrated at the engines to further damage the ship. Not on the bridge"

"Yes sir" saluted the operator as he walked away, another operator came walking in and said.

Naruto contacted someone through the comms. It was Price.

"Price get your men together and meet me at hangar. We're going to the Malevolence when I arrive"

 _"Copy that Naruto, my men are eager for an fight like this. Price out"_ Price ended the transmission.

"Sir, Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi asked to talk with you on the hologram" Naruto nodded.

"Okay, patch me through with him" Naruto ordered. An minute later, Obi Wan and Skywalker's holograms appeared In front of him

"Naruto how is it from your view at the moment?" asked Anakin.

"I just got intel that the hyper drive is disabled" Naruto was to continue but Yularen said to Yularen.

"This is our chance. All ships target the bridge, maximum fire power!"

Naruto protested "No! don't shoot the bridge!"

"But if the ship escapes, we will never have an chance like this again. I'm sorry but we don't have an choice" stated Yularen as he broke contact with Naruto.

"Fuck!" cursed Naruto. He turned to the operators next to him "Order all canons to cease fire. We cannot afford to lose our spy. Tell price to wait on my command to begin the operation and get me an ship towards The Resolute" ordered Naruto while walking towards the hangar.

 **The Malevolence (Bridge)**

Grievous was currently talking to Dooku through his hologram.

"It has *couch* sustained extensive damage." Stated Grievous as the bridge shook up a little bit.

 _"General, I have arranged a trap, which will give you an advantage over the Jedi and the ALF"_ said Dooku

"I assure you, that is unnecessary." Stated Grievous.

 _"Don not compound your failure this day by allowing our prized warship do more."_ Stated Dooku.

"My lord, they will never capture me or this ship" said Grievous with arrogance. Dooku ignored his comment and continued to say.

 _"Heading towards you are a very important galactic senator and an Elementia representative. With them as your hostages, they will call of their attack. I'm also sending you some backup from Danzo"_

"As you wish, my lord" said grievous with an bow before Dooku's hologram disappeared.

 **Padme Amidala's starship**

Padme was at the controls of her ship through hyper space. Next her was her trusty protocol droid C-3PO and her good friend Hinata Hyuuga. She became an representative of planet at the age of 18. She was the youngest member of the Elementia delegation. She and Padme became good friends after they both met each other on Coruscant. Padme knew that Hinata could fight with an blaster but was impressed by her fighting style what the Hyuuga clan practiced.

She also was surprised at how her character was. She thought that Hinata was an scared spoiled princess was because she met people like that, but when she met her she was an determent, good willing woman who was not afraid to get her hands dirty. Padme knew that Hinata had an crush on Naruto and every time Naruto was mentioned she blushed a little bit.

My lady, are you sure the information from Chancellor Palpatine is..reliable?" 3PO asked. Padme was about to answer but Hinata beat her to it.

"Of course 3PO, if it's true that the Banking Clan wants to negotiate a treaty, that means that we can end this war much more faster as we thought" said Hinata.

"I was just about to say that. Thanks Hinata" said Padme. Padme looked at an beeping light which meant that they were close to their coordinates.

"Looks like were here, I'm going to pull out of hyperspace" Padme deactivated the hyperspace and in front of them was an heavily damaged warship.

"Oh my!" screamed 3PO in fear.

"This is an warship, we're middle of an fight!" said Padme in realization. She pulled the ship away from the warship and she fly right past it.

"I've got an call coming in" said Hinata. She answered the call "Hello who is this?"

 _"Naboo ship This is the ALF warship The Liberator you're currently in a fight, identify yourself or you will be shot"_

"This is senator Amidala and Hinata Hyuuga" replied Hinata.

 **The Liberator**

Naruto was preparing himself for the infiltration into the Malevolence with Price's team. His team was made of Price himself, Soap, Ghost, Roach, and 2 other operatives Widow and Cobra. They all E11 rifles with modifications like extended mags and silencers.

Naruto had his blaster ready with his lightsaber at his right pocket and one of his assassin's blades. He wore and brown cloak.

Naruto was now talking to his spy Cat who was in hologram form.

"So have you found an entrance into the ship?"

"I've found an emergency airlock than can be used. The ship's their sensors are offline so right you have an open window. Are you sure you want to go In and pick me up. The Jedi will ask questions"

"I don't care what they have to say, I won't risk the life of my men or women" Naruto replied. Then one of the ship operatives called in.

 _"Sir we have an unidentified ship coming out of hyperspace, it's an Naboo ship and on of their occupants says that she knows you"_

Naruto said "Patch me through with them. What is an ship from Naboo doing here?" he looked at Cat and said.

"Sorry Cat hold on the line" she nodded and an hologram of Hinata came up.

"Hinata!? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"The Chancellor said that the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate an treaty with the Republic and asked me and Padme to talk with them, but it seems like they information was false"

"Get out of there now!" yelled Naruto. Hinata's hologram began to shake a little bit.

"What's happening over there?" asked Naruto.

 _"We're being pulled into the ship." Hinata replied._

"Where is Padme?" asked Naruto.

 _"She is talking to general Skywalker. He's ordering to cease fire"_

"Alright, don't worry. We'll get you out of there. I will come there with an team. Just stay hidden and stay in contact with us" said Naruto but Hinata's hologram was fading away.

"Sir they are jamming their radio" said the operative.

Naruto went back to Cat and she was waiting "Cat, I need you to locate and protect Amidala and Hinata. Wait at an safe location for my team"

 _"Got that Naruto, I'm on my way"_ Cat's hologram disappeared

 **With Hinata and Padme.**

"Miss Padme and Miss Hinata, what can we do? Oh no-" Padme puts her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh, Hinata are you almost done?" Hinata was putting her last explosive tags under deck into the ship.

"I'm done, the engines will explode when someone will come in here. Let's go" Hinata said as she, Padme and 3PO went from under the ship.

When they hide behind some crates, grievous and 2 droids. A minute later, grievous came out running while the ship exploded. The ship was totally destroyed and Grievous came out fine while the firefighter droids try to extinguish the fire.

"Sound the alarm, we have stowaways on board!" Ordered Grievous in an obvious anger tone.

 **The Resolute: hangar**

Anakin was preparing to depart the Twilight when Ahsoka and Obi Wan came boarding in and Anakin saw Ahsoka.

"Snips, why are you here," asked Anakin.

"I wanted to join you guys, Master Obi Wan thought it would be good" replied Ahsoka with an nod from Obi Wan.

"Fine but stay close alright?" said Anakin. Ahsoka smiled in return.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ahsoka.

"The enemy sensors are obviously damaged. So we'll sneak in behind them and dock at the emergency airlock." Anakin explained his plan.

"That's your plan? Just fly there, land, hope they don't spot us, and walk in the door" Obi wan asked trying to understand his friends plan.

"Basically." Answered Anakin with an smirk. Making Ahsoka and Obi wan sweat drop.

"Oh, brilliant. Let's get going" said Obi Wan. But then Plo Koon's hologram came in to the call and began.

 _"Skywalker I've got some news"_

"What is it master?" asked Anakin.

 _"Looks like Naruto and an team of his have already boarded onto the Malevolence themselves. So I just wanted to inform you"_ said Plo Koon.

"Naruto? What are they doing there?" asked Anakin.

 _"Seems like Naruto got a call from lady Hinata Hyuuga who was also onboard of Senator Amidala's ship."_

"Okay, we contact them when we boarded the ship."

 **The Malevolence (Naruto)**

"hallway clear sir" said Soap. The hallway was full with dead battle and super battle droids. Naruto and his team just arrived at the Malevolence and they came across an search party for Hinata and Padme.

But they came across Naruto and that didn't go very well.

"Good, we're going to find Cat and the others and we get the hell out of here" said Naruto.

"Yes sir" they all replied.

"Naruto, I've got an distress signal coming from that way" said Ghost as he pointed down an hallway.

"Good. Cat we're inside the Malevolence, got any new intel? Cat?" he only heard jamming sounds "Damnit, they're jamming the radio's."

 **With Padme and Hinata**

Padme, Hinata an 3PO were walking down an random hallway, trying to avoid any battle droids. Padme noticed an com panel nearby ad saw it was quite damaged.

"Pardon me, but might I suggest that we keep moving. I think I hear battle droids approaching." Said 3PO while looking around.

"But we also need to contact the fleet. If I can just get this com panel working. Hinata cover for me" said Padme while pressing some buttons and pulling wires.

"Got it" said Hinata while standing guard. Hinata used her Byakugan to see Grievous and his men coming.

"There are some droids coming this way"

"My lady, I'm afraid I was right"3PO warned them before being grabbed by Hinata and they all 3 hide behind some debris.

Grievous walked by and saw that an com panel was online and he was about to check it out when his come link went off.

 _"Uh, general"_ an battle droid called.

"What!" asked Grievous in anger.

 _"The damage to the hyper drive was not as bad as we first thought, we should be able to get underway again shortly. "_ the droid answered.

"I must inform Count Dooku" said grievous as he turned towards the battle droids. "Stay here, continue the search, find the stowaway and bring them to me"

"Roger roger" replied the leader of the battle droids. When they were away, Padme went back to the com panel and tried to contact the fleet.

"Hey! You there!" Padme and Hinata turned around to see 5 battle droids standing there with their guns pointed at them.

"Damn, we're outnumbered" said Hinata. Padme couldn't grab her blaster and Hinata was in her Juuken stand but couldn't attack because one move can be fatal.

"Tell the general that we have the stowaways" said the leader of the battle droids.

"Uhm I can't contact him, something is jamming our coms" said one of the droids. Which all droids say they have the same problem.

"What is jamming our coms?" asked the leader.

"Allow me to explain" said an voice, but nobody knew where that came from. Then an dark figure came from above and slashed 2 battle droids with small lightsaber coming from its hands.

"Jedi blast him" said the leader all battle droids started to fire at the figure.

The figure started dodging the blaster fire and slashed another 2 battle droids in half and only the leader was alive and the figure slashed his blaster in half and the leader puts his hand on the air.

"Ah! I surrender! Spare me Jedi" plead the droid.

"First of all, I'm no Jedi and second of all" she slashed his head of "I'm a lady" she finished as his body dropped.

The figure turned towards Padme, 3PO and Hinata. Hinata and Padme stood on guard.

"Wow, slow down I'm friendly" the figure said.

"Who are you, you ain't no sith or Jedi" said Padme. The figure took her cloak off and it revealed it was an woman in her young 20's and she had freckles and brown hair.

"I'm an Assassin's agent of the ALF. My name is Evie Frye AKA Cat as my codename. Naruto asked me to locate you guys" Hinata was about to ask an question.

 _"Hello! This is the Resolute"_

 **With Anakin and the others**

As they're were running, Anakin is contacted on his communicator.

"Yes?" asked Anakin.

 _"Skywalker, we found the senator and the representative. I'm patching her through_ " Plo stated

"Padme" Anakin called.

 _"Anakin"_ Padme responded.

"Are you alright, where are you?" Anakin asked.

 _"On the lower levels. We're fine thanks to Evie here"_ Padme said.

"Evie? Who's Evie?" asked Anakin.

"One of Naruto's spies" replied Padme.

"Now that's why Naruto wanted us to cease fire" Ahsoka said figuring it out.

 _"Wait I've got an call coming in_ " said Evie _"I'm setting up an three way call"_

 _"Cat are you there?"_ asked Naruto.

 _"Yeah Naruto, I'm here they know my identity_ " said Evie.

 _"Fine, did you locate Hinata and the senator?"_ asked Naruto.

 _"I've found them, we're on the lower levels"_ replied Evie.

"Obi wan, Ahsoka and I are on board too" Anakin said.

 _"What! What are you doing here?"_ Padme asked in surprise.

"We came to rescue you" said Naruto.

"Naruto" said Hinata.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Hinata.

"Master Plo, how can we get to the senator?" asked Anakin. But Naruto answered instead.

"There is an large area that is in the middle of the ship, we meet you guys there"

"Right, we see you there" Anakin said.

 **With Naruto**

"Okay we're going to split up in 2 teams , I will go get the senator and the others while team 1 will go to the bridge and get any intel you can get and team 2 will sabotage the ship hyperspace. Price you take team 1 while Soap will take team 2"

"Sir!" they all said and they all went their own ways. Team 1 was Price Ghost and Cobra while team 2 was Soap Widow and Roach.

 **Later**

Naruto arrived at the railroad tracks and on the other side of the tracks was Hinata, Padme, Evie and 3PO. Naruto used his communicator to contact them.

"Hinata, Evie. I see you. Look at the other side" said Naruto.

Hinata looked towards the other side and saw Naruto and waved at them while not noticing that an group of battle droids came behind them until Evie and Padme noticed them and got their blasters out.

"Battle droids! Return fire!" Evie yelled as she got her blaster out and started firing at them, killing one of them.

"we need to Get out of there" said Evie. Hinata saw that some rail jets came by and said "I've got an idea" she jumped into one of the jet rails and the others did the same while 3PO had to be pushed in.

Naruto saw this and went after them. "Padme!" an yell caught the attention of Naruto and he saw Anakin and Ahsoka jumping on an jet rails that was heading on the same direction of the others.

Naruto went on another jet rail and followed them.

Naruto's jet rails caught up with the females jet rails. Hinata saw him and said.

"Naruto!" Evie also saw him and smiled. Naruto jumped towards their jet rails and stood in front of them with an big smile.

"Hello there, have you missed me" Hinata hugged Naruto and let down an tear.

"I take that as an yes" he saw that Evie was standing there and suddenly she groaned in pain and went down on her knees. Naruto saw this with Hinata and went to her.

"Evie, what is it?" Evie grabbed her right side and saw she had some blood coming out of it. Hinata exams it and said.

"She is hit but not seriously wounded but, we need to get her out of here" then Ahsoka came behind them. Hinata used some medical jutsu to heal Evie's wound a little bit.

"Naruto? What is it?" she looked at Evie being wounded on the ground

"Evie is wounded, nothing serious but we need her to get out of here" said Naruto. Ahsoka nodded she and Hinata took each arm of Evie and were ready to move when the jet rails stopped.

"Where is Anakin and Obi Wan?" asked Naruto.

"Master is going after the senator while master Obi Wan is going for the droid" the rail jet stopped and they were moving out. Naruto went to Evie and said

"Evie, you're going to be alright, okay? I see you at the Liberator" Evie nodded and wanted to say something when some shots nearly hit them. Naruto saw man in an black cloak coming towards them. Naruto shot back and said.

"Get going NOW!" the 3 girls left and only looked back once.

The man in the black cloak stood in front of him and he revealed his face was covered with an mask with nothing on it.

"Black cloak, Blanco mask you must be one of Danzo's Root agents" in reply the Root agent took an lightsaber out.

"I take that as an yes" Naruto grabbed his lightsaber and activated it. They started attacking each other. The agent was slashing at Naruto while Naruto dodged his attacks and waited for an chance.

"Demon brat, die!" the agent roared in frustration. He lashed at Naruto, hitting the wall leaving him open for Naruto to slash his hand and activating on of his hidden lightsaber blades and stabbing him in the chest. Naruto grabbed his body and puts it down on the ground.

The agent last breath came and he died. Naruto removed his mask and closed the agent's mask and closed his eyes. "Rest in peace" Naruto got up and ran for his ship.

 **Team 1**

Price just blasted the last battle droid and checked the room "Clear, Ghost get into their computer and get any useful intel you can find, Cobra you watch camera feed"

"Yes sir" both soldiers said and then an elevator door opened. It were Padme and Anakin. Cobra and Ghost pointed their guns until they recognized them.

"General Skywalker, good to see you" said Price.

Anakin smiled "You to Cpt Price, but what are you doing here?"

"Order of the commander, destroy the Malevolence but with the small amount of time it's impossible to rig this place up" Price didn't say anything about intelligence gathering.

"You don't have. I can reset the Navocomputer with some changes. Just give me a minute"

"Copy we'll clean up the bodies" Price and Padme started to clean up the droid bodies.

After several minutes Ghost had all intel of the Malevolence in an memo and puts it in his pocket and he looked at Price and nodded 'It's done' Price nodded back in reply.

"Sir enemy droids are coming in" said Cobra. Anakin was just finished with the navocomputer. "Now let's go. You got your own ship?" team 1 nodded and they took an different elevator and both elevator went down while some droids came out of the elevator ready to go.

Price contacted Soap "Team 2 this is Team 1 what's your status over?"

"We planted explosive on our targets, we're already on the ship waiting for you guys. Cat is evacuated but Naruto isn't here yet"

"We will meet him at the ship" said Price. Just an door opened and Naruto stood there "Hello Price, are you done then let's go" Price nodded and they all went towards the ship and escaped from the Malevolence as it crashed into the moon.

 **Later at the Liberator**

Naruto just visited Evie in the medical wing and now was in an meeting with task force 141.

"Alright Ghost let us see what you found" said Naruto. Ghost got the memo and puts it into the computer and there was a lot of information.

"Sir there is a lot of information names, date, location, tactics, troops movements meetings etcetera. We just got an bloody gold mine" Naruto nodded.

"Alright, let our intelligence agency look into it. You all deserve an rest. Your dismissed"

 **Later**

Naruto went towards his quarters, Sabine Hera and Tayuya went off to meet Colderon on Kashyyyk. But what he didn't expected was Hinata lying there on the bed with an smile.

"Hinata? I thought you went with the Jedi" Hinata came towards him and kissed him full on the lips.

"I wanted some alone time with you" she puts her hand around him "And now it's the right time"

"Okay if you insist" Naruto closed the door and he began his night with passion.

 **And that is it for today, sorry it took so long. Coderon will be Colderon and I will probably not use anymore lines from the series because it takes to damn long. Next chapter will be something else. Hop you guys enjoy it. Peace!**


	12. Help the Ewoks!

**Hello guys here is chapter 12. This chapter will be on Endor why? Because I feel like the Ewoks deserve some screen time. So hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **1 month later**

 _In the outer rim space_

Naruto was in _the Liberator_ meeting room with several other commanders. Naruto got the idea to find a leader for the ALF fleet. After discussing this with several experienced commanders of different areas, they came to an conclusion and they choose their fleet admiral.

Gial Ackbar of Mon Calamari was the best man they chose for. Ackbar resigned from the Mon Calamari guard to join the ALF. Ackbar had revolutionary beliefs that fits the way of the ALF and he had good military experience and was an excellent tactician. He also was one of the few that supported the pro-right movement for the Quarren people. Naruto looked towards the now named Admiral Ackbar who was being congratulated by the other military leaders of the ALF.

"Commander Ackbar, I mean Admiral Ackbar" Naruto saluted him.

"Hello Naruto, you don't have to salute me." Said Ackbar.

"I know but I'm glad you became the new fleet admiral. You are one of the best men I ever met." said Naruto. Naruto and Ackbar went towards the bridge while talking.

"But you are the man that started all of this. The ALF, freedom of Tatooine, the fight against the Hutts and the Zygerrians and more. Your actions have caused more good than any power could have done. Your basically a hero" said Ackbar.

"I don't see myself as an hero, I only started the path what a lot of people wanted to do" said Naruto.

"But you started what nobody else dared. Some people waited for the first push, and you did it. Look outside" said Admiral Ackbar while looking through the window with Naruto.

Naruto could see dozens of warships that were part of the ALF fleet. some X wing Starfighters came flying by.

"I never imaged that so many people would join our cause" said Naruto in disbelief. So many people looked up to him. He was well known as the 'The Revolutionary Fox' because his whiskers on his face reminded him of an fox.

"Well, I never thought that me and a small group of escapees from Vorkuta would end up to an inter-galactic revolutionary movement that would have over an million members" Naruto was not joking. The ALF became so big, he had to put regional commanders. This was the job that will be done by most original Vorkuta members.

The ALF got plenty of funding's to help their cause. Tatooine had after a year of its government existence, nationalized the coal and oil production after finding near the Tusken territory large quantities of oil and coal. This news caused a major impact on Tatooine. Many planets negotiated trade deals with Tatooine and its economy soured with result that Tatooine had now one of the strongest growing economies in the Outer Rim.

It even caused some uproar for the Tuskens because they were being pushed aside for the oil production and it almost caused an insurgency that would make the area insecure.

Chairman Abuto and Senator Mutani were trying their best to keep 2 parties happy; there were the local population and the oil industry. There were demands on both sides. The local population demanded that they would stay on their land and the oil and coal industry wanted security while trying to extract the oil.

Naruto was called in that time and was talking to both parties and after some talking, Naruto and the chairman and senator came to an agreement with both parties.

The Tusken would be able to stay on their land and would be working as security for the oil industry in exchange for equal pay and the oil industry could extract as much oil as they could find and pay a good price for its value.

The Tatooine government wanted to thank Naruto again by giving them 25% of the extracted oil of their reserves. Naruto only asked 10% and said he would rather pay for the rest of the oil.

The ALF had lots of men, supply, guns, ships and fuel. But they needed something else.

An permanent headquarters.

Naruto knew he needed an permanent headquarters were they could plan their next moves and gather intelligence. Naruto had send out several scout teams all over the galaxy. Even to the Unknown region.

But Naruto wanted an base near the outer rim so he could keep an eye on his enemies from a short distance.

"So admiral, I entrust you with this fleet and I place the Liberator as the flagship of the fleet under your command. I entrust you with this" said Naruto as they both him and Ackbar arrived at the bridge.

"You can count on me Naruto" said Ackbar. An ship operative came to him and said.

"Sir, we've found an potential planet" Naruto heard this and said.

"Okay tell me" the operative showed an hologram of an forest covered moon.

"This is the moon Endor, it's orbiting on the Outer Rim so it won't be too far away and it's not claimed by any planet." Naruto heard this. This was good that they don't have to make problem with some government.

"Alright, what about our scouts?" Naruto asked.

"We've got only this information now sir" Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to set up an small force to go to Endor, get Sabine, Hera, Tayuya, Evie and Colderon on the line and say to them they must meet me at the hangar.

"Yes sir" said the operative as he began walking away.

 **Liberator Hangar**

Naruto was waiting by the Ghost as he saw his friends coming. Sabine was the first to say something.

"Hey Naruto, sorry it took so long" Naruto shrugged.

"Don't worry about. Let's go" everybody nodded and they got on the Ghost. They were supposed to be there first to explore the moon if it was habited. Then the ALF would send in troops to build an permanent headquarters.

The Ghost took off and went into space. Hera was ready to go into hyperspace until Admiral Ackbar spoke through the communicator.

 _"Naruto, we'll wait for your call if something goes wrong. May the Force be with you"_

"Thanks Admiral" said Naruto as Ackbar broke off the transmission "Okay lets go" Hera said as they went into hyperspace.

 **Endor**

Naruto and the others landed on Endor and waited for an second ship of reinforcements to arrive. When the reinforcements arrived, they were tasked to guard the ships and set up communications with the fleet. Naruto and the rest would be exploring the area.

Naruto was leading the group while looking around. He admired the forest it remembered him of his home.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sabine.

"Nothing, it's just fine to have some clean air" said Naruto in reply while inhaling the air.

"Weren't you from a village called the Hidden leaf?" asked Evie.

"Yeah I was, this forest remembers me of home, makes me also think of my friends back home" said Naruto while being silent for a while remembering that he didn't saw some of his friends for an long time. This was noticed by Hera and saw he had an somber expression.

"You miss them do you?" asked Hera. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I do. Iruka, Grandma Tsunade, Kakashi" said Naruto.

"So how is Hinata. Hadn't you and Hinata not talk to each other just a week ago" Sabine asked while Tayuya started to tease Naruto.

"Yeah especially after that one time you and Hinata went to do *whistle* while me and the girls were on Kashyyyk?" this caused Naruto to blush and smile.

"Yeah now I think about it, what did you and Hinata talked about anyway?" asked Sabine. This caused All the girls to pay close attention about Naruto was to answer.

"Well how shall I start"

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto and Hinata met each other at Naboo at Padme's residence. Naruto got a call from Padme Hinata wanted to speak to him about something alone. Naruto had an hard time to say to his girls that he needed to go alone, but after some talking they allowed him to go._

 _"Hinata? Where are you? I'm here." Naruto walked inside the living room and Padme came walking in. "Oh Naruto, didn't expect you to come early"_

 _"Well you said it was important so I came quickly. But what is going on?" asked Naruto. Hinata came in to the living room and saw Naruto._

 _"Oh hey Naruto" she had an happy smile on her face. Naruto found this unusual of her having such a big smile "Naruto there is something I need to tell you" said Hinata._

 _"Okay, shoot" said Naruto._

 _"Well after we had slept with each other the other month, I felt a little bit sick and I did some tests with Padme" she started to rub her belly "And they were positive" said Hinata._

 _Naruto was confused for an second until he figured it out while Padme was laughing a little bit "Wait, those this means?"_

 _Hinata nodded "Yes Naruto, I'm pregnant with your child" Hinata waited for an reaction and she feared Naruto would reject but instead he happily said "I'm going to be father" while he went to hug her she hugged back "Hahaha! Hinata you made me so happy"_

 _"So does this means you want to help raise the child?" Hinata asked._

 _"Of course! I would never turn my back to my kid" Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips and then saw Padme standing there smiling._

 _"Congratulations Naruto, hope you will be a great father" Naruto shook Padme's hand._

 _"Thanks Padme for helping Hinata."_

 _"Your welcome"_

End flashback

"So in short, Hinata is the first one to get your child" Tayuya said while crossing her arms.

Naruto scratches his head "Yeah, I hope you guys aren't angry…" he was interrupted by Hera who gave him a surprise kiss.

"We? Angry? No we are happy for you. You're going to have something you never had when you were a child. A family" said Hera. Sabine was teasing.

"Hey don't forget your still the last member of the Uzumaki house so which means you're going to have a big family and that means lots of" Sabine was now behind Naruto and puts her hand around his crotch. Which caused all girls and Naruto to blush hard.

Colderon decided to break the conversation by howling to have their attention. Everybody heard Colderon and Naruto asked him.

"What is it Colderon? You see something?" Colderon pointed out at black smoke coming from the horizon.

"somethings says me that is no ordinary smoke. Let's check it out" Naruto said as they went towards the smoke and they stood in front of an bush and they pushed through it to see something horrific.

The trees were on fire and the houses that were on the trees came down with heavy smoke coming from all sides.

"Oh no, what's happening here?" asked Evie. "Those are houses, this is an village being burned to the ground!" they all heard shots being fired and they turned towards the sound of screaming.

They saw little fluffy sentient running away from battle droids. An Tactician droid said "The general ordered to clear this village out. Leave no survivors"

"Roger roger" as they continued to fire at the villagers. One of the droids was hit in the head by an blaster shot.

"Where did that came from?" asked one of the battle droids.

"I see something over there!" One of the droids pointed out but was shot in the head. The shot came from Tayuya's sniper.

"Open fire!" ordered one of the battle droids. All open fired at Tayuya's location but they all didn't noticed except one when 2 grenades landed in front of them.

"Why did I see this coming" said the battle droid as the grenades exploded, causing most of the battle droids to be destroyed. Smoke grenades were thrown and the smoke surrounded the remaining battle droids.

"Uhm sir what do we do now?" asked one of the battle droids.

"Hold on I'm thinking" The battle droids didn't noticed that Evie was sneaking on them and she had her hidden blades out. One of the Battle droids saw her and tried to say.

"Hey who are yo-Aah" the droid was slashed by Evie who went into hiding in the smoke. The other droids noticed that one of their own was just killed.

"Look out!" said another one as they saw Evie running towards them and started slashing them down to the last one. Evie slashed the last battle droids legs of and destroyed his blaster.

"Naruto, they're all dead except one" yelled Evie towards some bushes. Naruto came towards Evie and the surviving droid.

"Good work Evie" Naruto then looked at the droid and puts his blaster on his face "What are you doing here?"

The tactician droid looked terrified and said "I was ordered by my commander to eradicate this village full of Ewok people. We were going to build an base near this area"

"Who is your commander? Speak or you die" said Naruto while pointing his blaster at his head.

"Pogato Danto, the assistant of Lok Durd, An weapon programmer. They came here also to test new weapons on the living beings of this planet" Said the tactical droid as he was shot in the head by an angry Naruto.

After hearing, Naruto was angry that the CIS was going to plan using these people as experiments was sickening to him.

"Naruto! Over here we found something!" yelled Sabine as Naruto came running towards her and behind her was something horrible which made him think of Vorkuta.

Cages full of Ewoks, the cages looked very small for them and it looked like they were crawling in fear.

Naruto was silent for an moment until he said "Open those cages now!" everybody shot the locks of the cages and opened them, but the Ewoks still didn't came out of their cages.

"Hey don't worry, we are here to help you" said Sabine while kneeling down and offering her hand towards one of them. They still didn't came out. Naruto decided to show his helpful side and kneeled down towards one Ewoks who had an brown fur an rad clothing. **(You can guess which Ewok I chose for this)**

"Hello little guy, my name is Naruto" Naruto reached in his pocket for an cookie and let it see to the Ewok "You're hungry?" the little Ewok was hesitant first but went forward and reached for the cookie and at it. When he was done with the cookie he looked at Naruto and suddenly both of them had made contact in the force. After a while the little Ewok surprised him by giving him a hug Naruto returned the hug and said.

"Hey it's alright, nobody is going to hurt you anymore okay?" everybody else was looking at Naruto and knew Naruto was really caring for these people. This is what the girls were attracted to. The Ewoks started coming out of their cages and started thanking their saviors. Some of them looked injured and couldn't stand on their legs.

Naruto switches his communicator on and contacted the team at their ships.

 _"commander what's wrong?"_ asked an soldier.

"Soldier, I want you to call the admiral and say to him to send several ships to our location, also say to him we need many medical help we can get, CIS is on this planet taking out the inhabitants. Send an small squad to this location, we're found survivors"

 _"Copy that sir"_

"Their droid base shouldn't be that far away" Naruto said while deactivating his communicator. Something pulled his trousers and he saw the little Ewok trying to say something.

"What is it little fella, want to say something?" Naruto asked. The Ewok tried to say something but he couldn't understand him. Naruto turned to Colderon and asked.

"Colderon, can you talk to him?" Colderon growled in comply and talked to the Ewok. They exchanged in words and Colderon howled to Naruto.

"Their base is just 5 clicks north of here?" Colderon nodded and Naruto smiled at the Ewok and said "Thanks um.." Colderon told him the Ewok's name.

"Oh thanks Wicket" Naruto decided to move out but Wicket stood in front of him and said something in his native tongue. Colderon said he couldn't translate that so Sabine decided to say.

"Wicket wants us to go with them to their leader, to thank you for your heroic deeds" Naruto thought about this and sighed "Okay then" Naruto turned to Wicket "Lead us the way" Naruto said to Tayuya "Say the men they have to be standby and send them the coordinates for where we are going" she nodded.

Wicket nodded and everybody went towards their neighboring village.

 **Bright Tree Village**

Naruto and his friends were welcomed as heroes after Wicket explained to the leader chief Chirpa what happened and Chief Chirpa called out an feast for the guest which they didn't decline.

After the feast, Naruto's men arrived with an protocol droid who knew the Ewoks language. Naruto wanted to help the Ewoks with getting rid of the CIS in exchange that they could build an base far away from the villages. Chief Chirpa called an meeting with all the tribe leaders who arrived in just a few hours. The tribe leaders discussed this for some time and agreed to let them build an base for exchange that they would not be forced to join In their conflict and that they would stay anonymous. They wanted to live their lives in peace.

Naruto understood this and agreed to let them live their normal lives. Chief Chirpa had send out some of his warriors to scout the CIS base. That would take some time, so Naruto was meditating in the open air on a tree branch.

 _In Naruto's mind_

 ** _"So my vessel decided to visit my after an long time…Naruto"_** _The 9 tails said while waking up._

 _"Hey Kuruma, sorry I let you wait again. Just being busy that's all" Naruto said while giving a smile._

 ** _"I'll say, somehow I think after Vorkuta you enjoy life more. Especially with those girls of yours"_** _said Kuruma while snickering. Naruto rolled his eyes. This damn fox had to be a pervert._

 _"How funny that one of the most feared demons of my planet had to be probably one of the biggest perverts I have ever know" said Naruto while crossing his arms._

 ** _"So what is your reason to come here anyway? Not that I bother"_** _asked Kuruma after done laughing._

 _"Well you know what I mean, after the Malevolence" Naruto said causing Kuruma to being silent for an moment._

 ** _"Hmm, what do you mean"_** _asked Kuruma giving an expression thought._

 _"Danzo is getting more involved in this war, his goons are probably in every high value operation. First I thought it was an coincidence, but after we got that intel from that ship I think he's planning something big and the Separatist are involved in it. You saw that one Root agent pulling a lightsaber on me and he was fighting like he had experience. Danzo must be into something with this dark lord that the Jedi are after" explained Naruto._

 _Kuruma thought about it and then said **" yeah now you think about it, he must be getting involved into some big shit. Maybe this CIS base on Endor has more answers, they were trying to keep away all Ewoks from their position, so something must be going on out there. be careful then okay. I'm starting to like you so don't die"** Kuruma went back to sleep._

 _Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled "Thanks for the support, see you later"_

Back to reality

Naruto opened his eyes and was going to stand up until he saw Evie coming in. Naruto looked confused.

"Evie what are you doing?"

"I was looking for you" said Evie. She was blushing a little bit

"Well here I am, why were you looking for me" Naruto asked

"Well Naruto, I never thanked you for helping me on the Malevolence" she said.

"Don't sweat about it" Naruto shrugged

 _'Okay Evie, just say it or he never will find out'_ Evie took a deep breath and began "W-well Naruto how should I say this. We know each other for years and I began developing certain feelings for you and I want to say you I love you. I hope you don't feel confl-" she didn't had the chance to finish her sentence as Naruto raised her chin and started to kiss her on the mouth. The both closed their eyes and were in a state of passion.

Naruto ended the kiss and she said "So am I in the harem?"

Naruto said "We accepted you from the beginning" they began kissing again.

"So, the attack is soon to be planned tomorrow morning and the others are currently giving me time to help the relation between us two, so you want to have an unforgettable night?" Naruto suggested.

Evie gave him a lustful expression "Absolutely" they began to make out and make love on the ground in their hut. Naruto pulled over the sheets over them and continued their session.

 **Next morning**

Naruto and his men were in the bushes overlooking the CIS base. Naruto had an plan setup to attack the base.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was in an meeting room of the village with several NCO's of their teams and leaders of the Ewok tribes. Chief Chirpa said his warriors returned from scouting the area and Naruto had several Bothan spies sent in to infiltrate the base with their ability to be invisible. They would be in position and wait for Naruto's command_

 _"Okay thanks to the Ewoks we have intel that this is the current CIS base of Endor" Naruto activated an hologram that showed the base **(Imagen the base of episode 14 season 1 of star wars the clone wars only except for the landing craft and testing lab with multiple turrets on each tower)**_ _So this is the plan, Captain Hera her will give an surprise attack by taking out their communication post so they can't call in for help. Then have our mortar crews that will weaken their walls. Then we attack with our men the base from 4 different sides and surround them and taking them out one by one. We will push them through to the lab and take anything that's valuable to the CIS and free all Ewoks they have. Look out for spider droids and the turrets." Naruto looked at al NCO's and saw that they all payed attention_

 _"Okay Alright get your men ready and meet me at 1230 hours on the outskirts. Your dismissed" all NCO's went away and went towards their to give them the final orders._

 _Naruto went to Hera and said "Hera, you take Sabine and Tayuya as your gunners while me, Evie and Colderon will lead the fight on the ground"_

 _"You can count on us Naruto" said Sabine while saluting him in her way. Tayuya gave him and devilish smirk while Hera just winked as they went towards the Ghost._

 _Naruto looked towards Colderon but he didn't saw Evie anywhere "Colderon, have you seen Evie?" Colderon shook his head and then he heard something._

 _"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Evie running towards him._

 _"Evie Where were you?" Evie stopped and smiled._

 _"Guess which team landed IN the last minute?"_

 _Naruto thought for a moment "I don't know" Naruto said as he heard an laugh behind him "Come on Boss, hope you didn't forget about us!"_

 _Naruto turned around to see Metal team "Ah you guys! Great to see you again! Why are you here anyway?"_

 _Sandman decided to answer on that question "The admiral decided to send us here on behave on the intel the 141 had recently found from the Malevolence data"_

 _Sandman took out an hologram device and it showed an fat Neimoidian man. "You already know him as Lok Durd, weapon's programmer and specialist in weapons. This piece of shit has an history of testing his toys on living beings. He does that to earn honor and respect. He goes to neutral planets and lie to them that there will be no harm towards them, but in reality he secretly plans to test his weapons on them, leaving no survivors. His assistant has been tasked to set up an base on Endor to test weapon on forest planets"_

 _Naruto was seething inside but remained calm "That's funny, we got intel he's in this base. Hopefully we can have an nice 'chat' with him. You guys come with me while we attack"_

 _"Yes sir"_

 _End flashback_

Naruto was looking through his and was looking for Pogato Danto, the assistant of Lok Durd.

"I see him" Naruto said, having the attention of Evie "Where is he?"

"He's talking to an hologram with one of Danzo's agents behind him. Naruto turned his communicator on and contacted the Bothan team "Bothan 1, are you in position?"

 _"This is Bothan 1, we're ready"_

 _Naruto nodded "Okay" Naruto contacted Hera "Hera, begin your strike"_

 _"Copy that Naruto, we're on our way"_

(In the CIS base)

Pogato was talking with Lok about the current situation of the base. An company of droids went missing just a day ago after being tasked to clean out an Ewok village. An search team found the missing droid company. Dead.

 _"How can you lose a whole company of droids to some primitive animals"_ exclaimed Lok in anger.

"Sir, those droids were not destroyed by the Ewoks, there are traces of blaster shots on their bodies. Seems like there are other people on this planet." Said Pogato trying to reason with Lok.

 _"By who my I ask? The Republic doesn't know of this facility or they should have attacked all along by now"_ said Lok. The Root agent decided to talk into the matter.

"It may not be the Republic, I'm sensing that the ALF is on this" this gave an questioned look on Pogato and arrogantly said.

"The ALF? Those anarchist? Ha! Don't let me laugh, they're just an bunch of rebels that have some guns and pretend they are heroes" Lok also smirked and said.

 _"Yeah my dear friend, how do the ALF even know about this anyway? If the Republic is not here how do the ALF know it better?"_

The agent on the other hand protested "Don't underestimate them, I suggest we leave this planet while we still can, if it is the ALF, then it's only a matter of time until they attack"

Lok laughed and said _"Retreat? From them? Never! Continue your experiment with these animals and report to me if it's successful. Lok out"_ Lok's hologram disappeared and soon after that an beeping sound came from the security wing and the droid said.

"Uhm sir, an unidentified ship is coming right towards us"

this gave Pogato an nervous look and he ordered "What are you waiting for, open fire"

 **with the Ghost**

"Looks like they spotted us!" said Hera as the gunners were opened fire on the Ghost but their aim was terrible.

"Sabine, Tayuya! Get yourselves on those turrets and give them much hell if you can"

"We're on it!" said Sabine as the both of them went on the turrets and got ready to take their targets.

"There an ship! Open fire!" said one of the battle droids ordering his turret team. They fired several times at the Ghost, but missed.

"Where did you learned to shoot?" questioned the leader.

"It's my programming" said the droid with this excuse.

"That's no excuse!" exclaimed the battle droid.

Sabine fired once at the turret and hits the turret with one shot.

"Great shot Sabine!" said Hera. Tayuya was firing at another turret and managed to hit it after 2 seconds.

"Got it!" said Tayuya. One of the turrets got an lucky shot and hits the Ghost in the back, but the shields still remained.

 **With naruto**

Naruto saw this and ordered an close by anti-tank crew with an bazooka "Private! Take out that turret! It gives the Captain an hard time!"

"Yes sir!" the private complied and got his bazooka in position and fired his rocket at the turret, making a direct hit. Naruto could see that another turret was destroyed by the Ghost so that means the Ghost only has to destroy the communication.

 **The Ghost**

"Okay, I'm targeting the communication post" Hera said as she fired her missiles at the post and it resulted to be destroyed "Okay, we're done here. Naruto have fun" Hera said through the comms.

 _"We'll do, see you later"_ said Naruto.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto saw the Ghost taking off and he proceeded the attack by ordering the mortar crews to open fire. An barrage of mortar fire damaged the walls and the rest of the base as Naruto let this going on for 10 minutes, he saw that the enemy ships were being damaged and they didn't took off.

Naruto contacted Colderon who was on the Northside of the base "Colderon, make sure no ship is ready to take off when we attack okay?"

Naruto got growls in respond which he thought it meant yes. Naruto decided to attack so he called of the mortar crews to cease fire.

"All units, move out!" Naruto and his men moved out. Naruto's team consisted of Metal team and Evie.

Naruto and his team arrived at one of the entrances and the door opened with several battle droids coming out and firing at them. Metal team quickly disposed them and they moved on. Several super battle droids saw them come in and open fired on them. They were forced to take cover

"Grinch, Frost! Flank them!"

"I'm on it, come on Frost!" said Grinch.

"I'm coming!" said Frost. they both flanked the super battle droids and started firing at them. Taking them all out.

"Spider droid! Look out!" said Truck to them as an spider droid fired once and nearly hits both Grinch and Frost.

"It got us pinned down, do something man!" yelled Grinch..

"Wait a second, Truck!" yelled Sandman. He got an small sensor grenade ready **(Like the Sensor grenade from The Division game)** the grenade found his target and went straight for the spider droid and it came under the droid and exploded.

"Spider droid destroyed" said Truck. Naruto fired an few shots and took out the last battle droid and saw that the area was mostly secured. Then an soldier talked through the comms.

 _"Sir, Pogato just ran inside the lab, we got it surrounded but we're waiting for your orders"_

Naruto heard this and said "Okay, I want this area secured. No-one comes in or out. Blockade every entrance."

 _"Copy that sir"_

Naruto and his team went inside the lab and saw that there were 2 doors. Naruto decided something and said "Metal team will take this door while take this door with Evie while I'll take this door, make sure to contact me if you got Pogato"

"Roger that sir" said Sandman while Metal team went forward but Evie said something before following them. "Be careful okay?"

Naruto grinned "Don't worry about me" Naruto went off and ran into the hallway and he ignited his lightsaber as he saw battle droids.

"Jedi! Let's take him out"

"We don't stand a chance" Naruto grinned and slashed both of them and moved on.

 _"Naruto, we engaged some battle droids inside an laboratory, we saw Pogato running, but I didn't saw that Root agent"_ said Sandman.

"Okay thanks for the intel, I look if I can find him" Naruto said until he sensed something and he blocked 3 blaster shots and an lightsaber what was used by the masked Root agent.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki, my master Danzo told us that we needed to watch out for you, but it looks like I have to kill you now" the agent said.

"Well, I had a suspicion about you Root agents working for the CIS. After all, we collected intel from the Malevolence about the Root involvement. But enough talk, lets fight" Naruto said as he took the offense and kicked them man in the knee, causing the agent to jump away and grab his blaster and fire a few time, but Naruto deflected those shots and went again to the attack and was slashing at the agent a few times. The agent threw a smoke grenade and the room was covered in smoke.

Naruto couldn't see anything and the agent took this chance to kick him, which made Naruto lose his lightsaber. Naruto fell on the ground and the agent's lightsaber was pointed at his chin.

"Master Danzo will be pleased that the 9 tails jinchuuriki will be in his disposal" Naruto waited for an chance to use his hidden blades.

"Aarghh!" the agent yelled in pain as an sphere went into his back and caused the agent to turn around to see an Ewok. It was Wicket.

"you little monster! Die!" The agent fired his blaster at Wicket but, Wicket already went to cover. Naruto took this chance to ignite his blades and stab the agent in the back and heart before the agent could react.

Naruto put the body of the agent down and the agent took his last moment.

"So I'm dying. I never thought I would be killed by some primitive animal. How….disappointing" said the agent.

"The only disappointment is that you lived your life for an power hungry man like Danzo." Said Naruto while looking down at the dying man who laughed at his comment.

"Maybe you're right. I never thought of an live outside the shinobi world. Now that I'm dying it's no use for me to keep secrets to the grave." Said the agent.

"Let me guess, the weapons that were being tested?" Naruto asked.

"Lok Durb and Pogato had recently constructed an new weapon that was designed to kill all organic life while making no harm towards the battle droids. They already made the weapon but it hast to be approved by count Dooku. Lok has the weapon with him, but I don't know where he has it" said the agent while coughing blood.

"Why did you tell me this" asked Naruto.

"For Danzo, I'm replaceable like those droids or those clones. I wanted my death to meant something" said the agent while closing his eyes slowly.

"You dying but you did something good. Thanks to you, a thousands of life could be saved. May you rest in peace" Said Naruto while seeing the agent closing his eyes and died with an smile.

Naruto turned to Wicket and asked "How did you even come in here?" Wicket says something in his native tongue and pointed out at an broken airco shaft "Of course, thanks by the way"

 _"Naruto, Pogato is dead, we couldn't take him alive, mission failed" said Sandman._

Naruto responded "Don't worry Sandman, mission is an success we took out the CIS base"

 _"But sir, without Pogato we don't have an link to-"_ Naruto interrupted Sandman.

"I came across the agent and took him out, he said about the weapon testing and told everything while taking his last breath. Good job men. Let's get out of here"

Naruto turned to Wicket and looked towards the body of the agent and said "You can go, I need to finish something" Wicket nodded and went towards the exit while Naruto looked at the body of the agent disappearing into the force.

"You joined the force, maybe I will see you in the next life" Naruto said while walking out.

 **The end**

 **This is it for chapter 12. Hope you like it and see you all next time.**


	13. Feed the Rodians and capture Gunray

**Here is chapter 13! This chapter will be in Rodia. Lok Durb will be done later. Announcement! I got over 25 000 views! Thanks to everybody who liked this story and I will continue it also I'm giving the current harem list right here so you know what it is. I'm open for suggestions;**

 **Hinata**

 **Temari**

 **Sabine**

 **Hera**

 **Tayuya**

 **Evie Frye (From Assassin's creed)**

 **Ahsoka (later in the story)**

 **Riyo chuchi (later in the story)**

 **Aayla Secura (later in the story)**

 **Shaak Ti (later in the story)**

 **Barriss Offee (later in the story)**

 **So that is the harem I planned for now, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 13**

After destroying the CIS base on Endor, the ALF had begun building their base with permission of the Ewoks. The base was finished just over a month ago and it was already up and running. The Ewoks and ALF got along very good. So good that some A of duty ALF went in their free time to some of the Ewok villages to relax.

Naruto was flying in his jedi Starfighter he got from Plo Koon to Rodia to help his former comrades from Vorkuta who called him for help.

Rodia was in a crisis for need of food. The people were starving because food convoys were attacked by pirates and the Republic had failed to help. Thanks to one of naruto's Rodian friends, he got intel that their current senator Onaconda Farr had no other choice than to establish contact with the separatists to help his people.

Naruto got an call coming in. It was Mutani "Hello Naruto, my sources has been told that you're going to Rodia to talk to Senator Farr.'

"Yes I am, I'm also going to talk with our old friend Deego, he says that Senator Farr is going to strike an deal with the Separatists, I'm going to try talk to him about staying in the republic and trying to make him an ally to the ALF cause"

"You sure you can do this? Farr is an hard man, a patriot who would give everything up for his planet, even his honor. He was very angry when the Republic 'abandoned' his people in his eyes." Said Mutani.

"I can offer him as much help he needs. I just need some time. Trust me my friend I can do it" Naruto said.

Mutani replied "Okay but I must say you, you're not the only one trying to keep him in the Republic. Senator Amidala has decided to go on her own to talk with senator Farr about  
staying in the Republic".

"Padme? Well I can say she would. She's one tough woman I can tell" said Naruto. This caused Mutani to laugh.

"Yeah she is, whoever catches her, will either be happy or the Force help him"

 **Somewhere else**

"Achoo!" sneezed Anakin. He was in a meeting room with other Jedi about the grievous latest defeat.

"Bless you master. Are you getting a cold?" Ahsoka joked.

"Me? A cold? Ha! In your dreams Snips" said Anakin.

 **Back to Naruto**

 _"This is tower 1, identify yourself"_ said the control tower.

"This is codename Fox" this caused a small gasped that could be heard by Naruto _'so they already know me here'_ "I'm here to land at hangar 6"

 _"this is tower 1, you have permission to land. Welcome to Rodia_ " said the control tower as it ended its transmission

Naruto landed his ship in the hanger and 3 Rodians came towards him while he was coming out of his ship.

One of the Rodian had yellow skin and green eyes. He walked towards Naruto and said "Naruto Uzumaki"

"Deego Pana" Naruto said. They both hugged each other and laughed. Deego Pana was one of naruto's freed comrades from Vorkuta. He didn't answered the call to fight on Tatooine when it happened. Instead he was helping his people here by protecting food transports from the pirates. He even got into the security of the Rodian government and he worked hard to gain power that he became the head of Security of the senator.

"It's good to you again my old friend" Naruto said.

"You too, you just came on time. The Separatists have already arrived and Senator Amidala has been locked up in the detention tower"

Naruto grimaced "Shit, alright, alright. Which tower is it?" Deego pointed out.

"That one over there, word is that Nute Gunray is coming to Rodia. But why I don't know" Naruto nodded and went climbing on top of a wall. Before he went further he threw an communicator to him.

"Here, contact me if something is happening. Try to get your men here as fast as you can. I will go to the Senator and try to convince him. Send one of your men to enlighten Padme so she knows what we're planning. We're going to try capture Nute Gunray with or without the senators backing" said Naruto.

Deego nodded "Okay, may the force be with you" Naruto nodded.

"And you to my friend" Naruto went further climbing and disappeared in the shadows.

 **With Padme Amidala**

Padme was chained in her cell, guarded by several battle droids. Senator Farr just left the tower and was going for the hangar where he would welcome Nute Gunray. Padme couldn't believe

A door opened and it was an Rodian who had food with him. He was walking towards Padme's cell until a battle droid stopped him.

"Stop! This is an restricted area" said the battle droid.

"I was ordered by Nute Gunray to give this food to the senator. He wish that the senator is in good condition."

The droid thought for a minute and said "Okay give me the food and I hand it over to her"

The Rodian said "But she is chained, how could she eat then?"

The droid looked dumbfounded "Oh okay, you have 5 minutes" the Rodian nodded.

The droid on the controls opened the cell door and the Rodian went inside. Padme didn't want to face him so she turned her head. The cell door closed behind him and he slowly stood next to her as he was trying to feed her.

"Senator Amidala, I'm send here by Deego and Naruto Uzumaki to give you an message" whispered the Rodian.

This caused Padme's eyes to be widened. She turned to the Rodian and ask "Naruto is here?"

the said "Shhh, be quiet. Naruto is going to plan talk to Farr." The Rodian went for his pocket and pulled out an pin and he shoved in into her boot "You can use this to unlock those chains. We are going to try and capture the viceroy"

"How can I break out of this cell?" asked Padme. The Rodian was about to answer.

"5 minutes are over" said the droid outside.

"Sorry, you need to improvise good luck" whispered the Rodian as he left his cell.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was overlooking the entourage of senator Farr as Nute Gunray's ship landed. Nute walked of his ship and was greeted by Farr.

"The citizens of Rodia welcome you Viceroy" Farr and an bodyguard of the senator bowed a little bit.

"Where is senator Amidala?" Nute demanded while ignoring the greeting of Farr.

"Awaiting your arrival, as promised" said Farr.

The viceroy had a little smug and said "Excellent, I do not wish to keep her waiting. Shall we go?" the viceroy turned from a smug into a frown. Naruto looked at the Viceroy and he already hated him.

 _'Hm demanding, rude and arrogant. This guy is definitely not to be trusted'_ Naruto said in his mind.

 ** _'Got that right kid, possibly a coward to. So many droids around him. If I were you I would wait for him'_** said Kuruma.

 _'He's not my main concern…not now. No, I need to talk to senator Farr but they need to be separated. But how?'_ Naruto thought. Then one of the droids came up to the viceroy and said.

"Uhm viceroy" the droid said nervously.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Nute said irritated.

"one of our patrols just found a republican ship that fits the description that the Jedi uses"

"A jedi? Here on Rodia?" Nute turned to Farr "I thought you said the Republic would be no problem?!"

Farr talked back "I don't know anything about this" Nute growled and turned to the battle droid.

"search for this Jedi and kill him. Am I understood?"

"Roger, roger" said the droid while giving the command towards his men. Naruto was hiding behind a pillar

 _'They must have confiscated my ship, there's no turning back now'_ Naruto thought.

He heard some argument and saw some voices and turn to it and saw something similar.

It was Padme's golden droid C-3PO and an figure in a jedi cloak. Naruto went towards them in silent as he pulled his hood over him.

"Hey! your Padme Amidala's droid right? C-3PO?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I am, but may I ask who are you?" Naruto revealed himself to 3PO.

"Oh my goodness it's you! You're the fiancé of miss Hyuuga. Naruto Uzumaki its good to see you" 3PO recognized him.

"Don't forget we met each other at the Malevolence also, who is this right here?" Naruto mentioned to the gungan in the cloak.

"Meesa Jar Jar binks. Representative of Gungan of Naboo. We a plena save Missa Padme **(Quick note; I don't know how Jar Jar speaks so this is what you have to deal with)** Jar Jar suddenly tripped over his cloak.

Naruto sweat dropped 'IS this stupid?' thought Naruto.

 **'Hm, he is'** said Kuruma in his head.

"Look a Jedi!" said one of the droids that spotted him.

"Jedi? Wesa a jedi?" Jar Jar said while looking around.

"I do believe they mean you. Maybe it's that jedi cloak you're wearing" said 3PO. This caused Naruto to turn his head towards Jar Jar with an angry look.

"You're wearing a Jedi cloak? In a place full of battle droids? What were you thinking?!"

"Mesa not a jedi!" Jar Jar said.

"Kill the Jedi!" Nute ordered his battle droids.

"Shit! Just stay calm an-" Naruto said but Jar Jar ran of causing the battle droids to open fire at them.

"You idiot" Naruto growled as he turned grabbed an smoke grenade and threw it on the ground and he disappeared after he said to 3PO.

"Stay calm and don't worry" naruto climbed up into the shadows and saw that Jar Jar managed to escape somehow. Naruto's communicator went off and he saw it was Deego.

"What is it Deego?"

"I found something interesting about the viceroys food transports that should be coming"

"And?"

"There are no ships coming"

"What!"

"yes, there are no ships coming and worst of all. Seems like Gunray planned to kill senator Farr after he killed Amidala."

"Shit! Okay contact the republic and say the life of senator Amidala is in danger and then contact admiral Ackbar and say to him to send food transport immediately. I have to talk with senator Farr"

"I've ordered my men to attack some of the droid patrols to mess around with them so you don't have to worry about them. I have to go now" Deego ended the transmission.

 **With Padme**

Padme was just waiting in her cell. She knew that she had to escape before Nute Gunray arrived.

An droid just read the last report from other droids and he said toward the other "better watch out, theirs is a jedi on the loose"

The 2 droids who were guarding Padme's cell door looked at each other and said "Oh Oh".

Padme knew this was her chance and taunted the droids " you know you will soon be destroyed. I can tell you how many times I've seen battle droids sliced in half by an lone jedi"

One of the droids said "Quite you"

While the droids were busy talking, Padme took her chance by lifting her legs up and grabbing the pin in her boot. She unlocked the chains and said "You made it! I'm rescued at last! Hurry before the battle droids figure what's happening"

An droid said "Quite in there"

Padme continued "Thank you, let's get out of here master jedi"

The droid that warned Padme turned his head and said "Jedi?" he went inside her cell to check out "There's no Jedi in here, wait there's no prisoner in here"

Padme was sneaking up the droid "How did she do that?" when he turned around, it was too late. Padme knocked him out and took his blaster. She shot one of the guards.

"Where is the alarm button?" said the droid, finding the button but was shot by Padme. Then Padme shot the last droid and opened the door and ran out of the detention tower. She then took a lift and went down to find 3PO

 **With Naruto**

Naruto followed the senator and the viceroy until they stopped in front of a path that lead towards the detention tower.

"Why did we stop Viceroy?" asked Farr.

Nute smirked a little bit "I think it's better that you don't come with on this 'conversation' I'm going to have with senator Amidala."

Senator Farr wanted to protest but he knew that the Viceroy wasn't one to talk back to so he complied "Okay but what about the supplies? My people are starving"

"Your supplies will come, be patience" said Nute. Naruto saw him walk away as Farr and the bodyguard were left alone. Now it was the perfect time. Naruto jumped down in front of Farr.

The bodyguard knew this was Deego's friend so he didn't turned hostile. Senator Farr looked scared.

"Who are you?"

Naruto revealed himself and spoke "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the Revolutionary Fox" this made Farr open his eyes wide.

"The leader of the ALF? What are you doing here on Rodia?" asked Farr.

"I came here to tell you that your making a grave mistake by dealing with the separatists, especially with that snake Gunray"

"I've made my decision, it's for my people. Nute Gunray said that his ships are bringing supplies" said Farr.

"Are you sure? Your dealing with a man that is greatly responsible for this intergalactic war"

"What are you suggesting? Return to the Republic? Wait for my people to die of starvation because the Republic failed to help? No. I'm sorry but I can't"

"I beg you, Nute Gunray lied to you. There are no supplies coming, he planned to kill you after he killed Padme!" he stated causing an shocked expression on Farr's face.

"No! he wouldn't do that! He promised me!" said Farr.

"Did he?" asked Naruto.

Farr thought for a moment and he bowed his head in shame "I should have known. Padme was right" Naruto puts his hand on his shoulder and said "There is still time. Right now we have a chance"

"A chance?" asked Farr.

"With Nute Gunray In the open, only with his battle droids and the men your head of security Deego assembled. We can end this war faster if we arrest Nute Gunray now"

This gave Farr an idea. This was the perfect opportunity. "Alright, lead the way"

 **With Padme**

Padme and C-3PO were going to be executed by droidekas.

"You're not getting away with this viceroy" said Padme with venom in her mouth.

Nute laughed "I think I can senator. I can get away with lying to that pathetic Rodian, I can get away with anything. But enough talk, men! Ready! Aim!" the droidekas were aiming and one of the battle droids saw an creature lurking behind them in a cloak.

"It's the Jedi" said the battle droid. Gunray turned around and ordered.

"Kill him! I want to continue to see the senator die!" the droidekas were going to open fire, but an missile hits the droidekas and destroyed them.

"What was that?" demanded Gunray. Around them were loads of Rodian guards who had their guns pointed at the droids.

"What is this treachery?!" Nute spotted Farr, Deego and Naruto walking up to them "Onaconda! What's the meaning of this?!"

"You're under arrest viceroy. Thanks to the Revolutionary Fox I know that you have lied about those supplies" said Farr with anger.

"You will pay for this" Gunray turned to Naruto "And you, I will make sure that you and your band of no-lives will be destroyed, your loved ones will-" he didn't had the chance to end his sentence as Naruto released his killer intent towards him.

"You can threaten me, but if you threaten the people I care about. There will be no droid army that will protect you from my fury! Remember that" Naruto said.

An shadow covered the whole area as everyone looked above and saw an republic warship and also some ALF ships landing near the city.

Farr's communicator went off and it was an Rodian who looked happy. Farr asked "What is it?"

"My lord, the ALF is dropping supplies everywhere on Rodia." Farr and Padme looked shocked and looked at Naruto who smiled.

"I figured that I could also help your people, I've also arranged a group of pilots to protect several supplies for the upcoming days. Call this an act of kindness senator Farr" Naruto said.

Senator Farr bowed and said "The people of Rodia and I thank you Naruto Uzumaki." Padme smiled at Naruto who smiled back.

 **That is Chapter 13! Hope you guys like it (I dint't put much Jar Jar scenes because honestly I hate him. For real he is the worst poor relief character just saying. Leave a review no flames please and see you laters!**


	14. Danzo's agents! betrayal and revenge!

Hey guys it's me AmusedLight! And today's chapter is about Nute Gunray's escape. Hope you all like it.

The ALF action on Rodia solidified their place in the galactic community as an strong military power and revolutionary movement. The Trade Federation had complained towards the chancellor about the ALF 'unlawful interference' into galactic affairs. Some senators like in the galactic senate actually tried to put a vote on whoever the ALF should be handled as an insurgency that was a potential danger towards the Republic. This was mostly supported by senators like Orn Free Taa. The senator of Ryloth who was suspected of dealing with the underworld.

This actually shocked most senators that were fond of the ALF like Mutani and Tundra who's planets were helped by the ALF. This also shocked the Jedi. They had been on good relations with the ALF and they knew that the ALF was a powerful ally. If they were to be an enemy against the Republic, they would be fighting on 2 fronts. The CIS and the ALF worst if they worked together. This also could meant a civil war in the Republic. The ALF was largely supported by the common population all around the galaxy. So popular that even on Coruscant daily protests happened by pro-ALF groups that said that the Republic senate was unwillingly to fight the corruption within themselves and dealing with the crime lords.

Luckily, chancellor Palpatine denied that vote saying that there a fight on 2 fronts was impossible and he said that they should talk with them, trying to get them into the Senate to ensure that they won't join the separatist alliance.

ALF spies within the CIS on Raxus had informed that their parliament had rejected an bill to pass a bill similar to the Republic's one. The reason was incident of the Malevolence attacked several ALF refugees ships. This was unacceptable for the majority of the parliament. Some of the senators of the CIS had send apologies towards the ALF and the families of the dead.

The big reason why the CIS had not declared war against the ALF was because they were not at a direct confrontation against them, ALF didn't attacked one of their planets and they didn't attacked theirs. There were also some member of the Parliament like Senator Bonteri that admired the actions of the ALF like what they did on Tatooine, Mon Calamari and Rodia. She and other senators had tried to send diplomats to both Tatooine and Mon Calamari to convince the Tatooine government to join the CIS in a peaceful way and direct way to show them that the Republic failed them.

but they couldn't because the Separatist council attacked Tatooine before they could make a move. This resulted the Tatooine government to turn to the Republic.

Mon Calamari was different, a power struggle within the population when it was undecided if they wanted to join the CIS or stay in the Republic. When it was revealed that separatist senator Tikkes was an slave trader, he was quickly denounced by the parliament but somehow got the support from some of the separatist council. After the death of Tikkes, Mon Calamari was uniting in one stable government that was fully supporting the ALF. The CIS Parliament tried to convince them that they didn't know about Tikkes involvement in slavery. surprisingly, didn't accused the parliament but asked for an full investigation. Which was in favor by most senators but was stopped by the CIS council once again

After there was another failed CIS council-supported invasion. It was revealed that Mon Calamari did join the Republic.

With Rodia, they didn't knew that Nute Gunray had lied about supplies that should have come to them. Bonteri demanded an explanation that was backed by most of the parliament. But it was ignored and Rodia rejoined the Republic.

Dooku was losing the trust from some senators, but it didn't meant that they were leaving. No, he thought that they would want to put him and his colleagues out of power because of the recent incidents.

It was more a conflict between the Separatist council and the ALF.

Naruto was interested in this. Both parties had their own reasons not to engage into a fight against the ALF. There was anger on both sides because of this war taking too long. Most of the people wanted peace while even some of the senators were arrogant to continue this war like the senators that were close to the chancellor who doesn't seem to care if this war went on. And the separatist council that wanted to keep this war going on.

Right now, Naruto had fixed all his hope on turning this slug named Nute Gunray in to the Republic. This slug was supposed to be an high leader within the separatist government. So he must know the targets Naruto was after like Lok Durd and Danzo.

Naruto was flying in his Starfighter and he had permission to land on the Republic warship. He was greeted by some clones. One of them pointed him out to the elevators so he took it and he went further and arrived at the detention cell. He was greeted by 2 Jedi's and a republic guard who looked familiar who had his helmet on walking away. (Argyus will be having his helmet on and will be called 'captain' till later)

Ahsoka saw him and smiled "Hey Naruto! Long time no seen. I've heard you helped senator Padme catch this slug" Ahsoka said while mentioning the viceroy.

"Yeah well, it's mostly thanks to the Rodians, they don't like liars, do they Gunray" naruto said to the Viceroy who was in his cell with a mock tone.

"Hmph" said Nute. Naruto turned towards the Mirialan woman. Naruto greeted her

"I don't think we met each other, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

The Mirialan smiled at his politeness "My name is Luminara Unduli. Nice to meet you Naruto. I've heard a lot about you" they both bowed in respect. They turned to the Viceroy and Naruto asked.

"Now to business, did he said anything?" a clone with green stripes answered.

"He said he offered me a deal, so I gave him something" Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What did you give him?" The clone showed him his handcuffs and laughed.

"These" Naruto smirked at this remark. When the laughing was over, he turned a serious face and asked to Ahsoka.

"So back to business, did he say something? Anything you can use" Ahsoka shook her head.

"Nope, we tried" Naruto turned to Luminara and said.

"Maybe I can make him talk" Luminara looked at him, suspiciously.

"Why would you want to interrogate him?"

"I've my own reasons, may I please?" Naruto asked. Luminara thought for a second and she replied by saying.

"Okay, you may. Commander Gree, open the door"

"Yes ma'am" Gree opened the door and Naruto walked in.

"Hello Viceroy" Naruto said while walking around the table.

Gunray sighed in frustration, he expected an another interrogation and said "Like I told the Jedi, I won't say anything so you're wasting your times" Naruto stopped walking and then.

'BANG' a loud bang came on the table as naruto's hand was on it with several cracks in it. Naruto looked at the viceroy in the eye and released his Killer Intent, just a little bit and the Viceroy knew he fucked up.

With the others

"Master Do you feel this? It feels so dark" Ahsoka said while shivering a little bit.

Luminara nodded "Yes I feel it Ahsoka. That is Killer Intent Naruto is using"

Ahsoka asked "Killer Intent?"

"That is what the people of Naruto's world call it. They use it to intimidate their enemies. Don't worry about it. I've seen it before and I see what Naruto is planning and I think it might work "

With Naruto

Naruto slowly slowed down his Killer Intent and said "Okay, now let's start over okay?" Nute nodded and Naruto proceeded.

"Now, my questions are slightly different from the Republic, I'm more interested into 2 targets I'm after right now" Naruto got 2 hologram pictures out and showed them to Nute. Nute recognized these men but said nothing.

"I sense that you know them, tell me and we will guarantee your safety" Gunray knew he couldn't talk about official CIS secrets, but Danzo was different he has been digging in everybody's business.

"Okay, I will speak about Danzo, only because he has been going around in my private affairs and I don't like it." Nute said. Causing the Jedi to widen their eyes. They had been trying to get him to talk for hours but he wouldn't talk. Naruto only does 5 minutes and he got the job done. Even know they were also after Danzo on behalf of the Elementia government.

Their luck ran out when suddenly the ship started to shook.

"Captain! Status report" Gree spoke through his communicator.

"Driod fighters, incoming! They brought boarding ships." The captain answered.

"Green company, prepare to repel the enemy!" Gree ordered his men through his communicator

Hangar Bay

With commander Gree's order, clone troopers gabbed all their gear and went towards the hangar bay, the boarding ships already entered and it opened which resulted with super battle droids coming out and started opening fire on the clones. The clones started firing back. One clone went for cover and contacted commander Gree.

"Green leader to Commander Gree! Super battle droids have breached our hale!" Green leader said before he went laying down on the ground playing dead as most droids went past him, except one who saw him as Green leader got up and contacted Commander Green again.

Detention Area

"Their headed for the detention level. We need reinforcements- *blast* dugh" Whispered Green leader before he was shot by a droid on the other end. This was heard by the rest.

"Commander, I'll need your assistance." Luminara said to commander Gree as he nodded and puts his helmet on.

"Let's go" Ahsoka said, ready for a fight but was stopped by Luminara.

"You will stay here with the Captain and Naruto. Guarding the viceroy"

"But-" Ahsoka tried to protest but she stopped when she saw Luminara stare. "As you wish Master."

Naruto saw the whole thing from the cell and went back to Nute and said "where were we? Oh yeah, Danzo. You said something about him right?" Nute took a deep breath and said "Only if you make this under us 2, this is not what I want other people want to hear"

Naruto turned towards the others who were occupied by something else so they didn't take notice. Naruto sighed and said "Fine, just let me do something" Naruto closed his eyes and said to Kuruma in his mind.

"Kuruma, can you put an illusion on the others, try to make it look like he refuses to talk"

"Got it kid, one mind trick illusion on the way" Kuruma said. He puts an illusion on everybody except Naruto and Nute. Every time somebody looks inside the cell they think they see Naruto trying to get something out of Nute.

'Thanks Kuruma' Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Nute looked confused. Naruto said "I've put an illusion jutsu from the outside so that they won't hear or see anything from our conversation. Now talk"

"Okay,…Danzo Shimura is what you're after right?"

"Yes I am, so what can you tell about him? I noticed that you don't like him when I mentioned him" Naruto said.

"He is head of security of the CIS council, also for all other affairs like civilian and diplomatic. He is highly admired by Dooku, but I disliked him because he's a lone hawk that doesn't reveal anything . He sends his agents everywhere what's vital to the confederacy cause. He wanted to assign one of his men to me when I went to Rodia, but I already went before he could send me one."

Naruto was listening to Nute "But there was accident that lead to one of his men to defect and went missing, His name was Sai if I remember."

"What about him?" Naruto asked.

"Danzo ordered Sai to destroy a village with a group of battle droids in a of some galaxy, I don't know what happened but he didn't destroyed it and destroyed his own droids. He went AWOL just a few weeks ago. His last location was on Tatooine" Nute said.

Naruto was about to reply when suddenly he heard the cell door open and saw one of the senate commando's saying "We've got a problem" Naruto nodded and went followed the commando to see Ahsoka fighting against Ventress and 2 Root agent.

Ahsoka turned around to see Naruto and said "Took you long enough, help me out?" Ahsoka didn't noticed that the 2 root agents started to attack her.

Naruto saw this and activated his lightsaber and attack the both agents. Naruto's lightsaber connected with the lightsabers of both Root agents. Ahsoka and Ventress were fighting against each other while Naruto was busy fighting the 2 Root agents.

Naruto prevented a slash from one of the agents and he kicked him in the stomach and slashed him on the mask, making hit the wall behind him and was not moving.. Naruto then looked at the other agent who was running to Naruto to attacking him. Naruto jumped on the computers and then slashing against the agent in the chest, mortally wounding him. Naruto thought he was dead so he let his body be.

Naruto went to check on the agent who still wasn't moving. But he then heard "Shoot her!"

Naruto turned around to the commandos firing at Ventress, but she deflected their shots to 2 of them, killing them and the other commando to keep firing. Ventress used the force to throw him away and he hits the wall and he was knocked out.

"Over here! Open this door and I'll buy you a planet!" Yelled Gunray from his cell. Making Ventress run to him.

Ahsoka went after Ventress and saw that Ventress opened the cell door and Ahsoka being tricked by Ventress who also then kicked her in.

Naruto tried to reach her when one of the agents suddenly attacked him causing Naruto to block the attack. Naruto began slashing at the agent until one of the elevator doors opened. And it was Luminara, Gree and some clones.

"Naruto!" Luminara said while activating his lightsaber. She was going to help Naruto, until he said.

"I'm fine, help Ahsoka. Ventress has released the viceroy" Luminara looked towards the cell and she and her men went towards the cells while Naruto was still fighting the agent. Until an large explosion rocked the ship, causing Naruto to lose his balance and let the agent run into the open elevator shaft with Ventress.

"What are we waiting for" Ahsoka asked as she was about to jump in.

"Ahsoka!" Naruto yelled and grabbed Ahsoka and pulling her back, just as an elevator went under.

"Thanks Naruto" Ahsoka thanked gratefully.

"Everything's running haywire. Doors, lifts, Communications down, propulsions dead. They've crippled the entire ship" the commando captain said while looking at the damage from the control panel.

"This one is dead" said one of the clones. Naruto turned around to see a clone checking one of the dead agents body. It was the one Naruto slashed his chest.

"Our attackers have come for Gunray, stay here and guard him. I'll confront them myself" Luminara said while shocking Ahsoka. While Naruto looked at the body.

"Master, all due respect Ventress is one thing but that masked man is something new"

"They're Root agents" getting the attention of everybody in the room. "They're under the command of Danzo Shimura. A very dark man who is in charge of security of the separatists. He trains his men without emotions and only to obey his orders. No matter what"

Luminara nodded while Ahsoka looked shocked. Luminara spoke "That's right, but I am capable of dealing with 2 assassins" Naruto got up and went towards the elevator.

"I'm sorry master Jedi but I'm going for that agent. You're free to go after that" Naruto went down the elevator shaft and landed on the ground seeing everywhere dead clones and droids.

Engine room

"So the plan goes as planned." Ventress said and looked at the agent "You go for the blond one while I go the master"

"Yes ma'am." The agent replied. As they saw both Naruto and Luminara enter the engine room. They didn't had to wait long as both Ventress and the agent attacked them.

"Naruto! You go for the agent while I go for the assassin!" Luminara stated.

"I'm on it" Naruto said. Naruto began slashing at the agent while the agent blocked all his attacks and went to the offensive.

Ventress kicked Luminara down and jumped to slash some pipes that eventually fell down on Luminara, one of the pipes hits her leg, causing her to be stuck and Ventress coming up to her and say "Now you fall, as all Jedi must"

Naruto saw that Luminara was in trouble but he saw that Ahsoka came to help Force pushing Ventress away from Luminara.

"I know, I know. You told me to stay." Ahsoka said as she handed over Luminara her lightsaber.

"Well, as long as you're here" Luminara said gratefully. As she looked above her, seeing Naruto fighting the Root agent. She looked at Ahsoka who had an worried expression and she said.

"Don't worry about Naruto, let's focus on Ventress" Ahsoka nodded and they went for her.

With Naruto

Naruto was on the defensive and blocking any attack the agent was giving.

"You're really giving me a challenge, aren't you?. At least talk. I'm getting bored of your agents who don't talk that much" Naruto said.

The agent didn't respond, instead he attack him again and tried to kick his foot but Naruto flipped over him and strikes him in the shoulder causing him to growl in pain. Naruto then went for a strike and strikes the agent again in the leg as the agent went down on his knees and he tried to grab his blaster, but sliced that in half and then strikes the agent in the chest.

The agent stood still for a moment and then fell dead. Naruto then used his communicator and tried to contact Ahsoka.

Ahsoka and Luminara saw that there was something moving in the rumble and they moved it away to see an droid that was working here. It was helped up and it went back to business.

"Ahsoka" Luminara began.

"What…happened to padawan Tano?" Ahsoka said.

"This one, I've never faced any opponent like her. I should've listened to your advice" then Ahsoka's communicator went off.

"Ahsoka this is Naruto. I've dealt with the agent. I'm-" but he was interrupted by Gree.

"General Undie, we've been betrayed! Argyus has freed Gunray!" this surprised both Jedi. But, Naruto heard this and suddenly got the voices in his head.

"Okay we will come Naruto…Naruto?" Ahsoka didn't get a response. Until Naruto said one last thing

"Argyus… I will handle it." Naruto said in a dark voice while he started running for the detention room. This caused Luminara to feel suspicious and said.

"Naruto, wait! We will take them together…Naruto…Naruto!" Luminara said to Ahsoka "We need to get there" Ahsoka nodded. They began running, but they were stopped when Ventress stood in front of them.

"Damnit" Ahsoka said as they had no choice to fight Ventress "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Detention room

"I think it's time to go, isn't Viceroy?" Argyus said to the viceroy who just knocked out Gree. They were about to leave when suddenly. Nute didn't know what to do when suddenly the Root agent pressed the close button of the cell and shot it with his blaster. He said to Nute "No time to ask questions, I've got orders to rescue you" He and the viceroy disappeared in smoke.

"Well, it looks like you failed. They viceroy is gone and they may already be on the ship" Argyus said with a smug. Naruto stood up and looked straight at him and he said.

"It's not the Viceroy I'm after. Do you remember me?" Naruto asked. Argyus said "No, why should I-" he stopped saying anything because he recognized Naruto as they boy he once saw in Vorkuta. "No, you! I thought you were dead!" he suddenly became frozen.

Naruto looked at him with death stare and said "I'm not, but you are!" Naruto started attacking by throwing a punch at him, hitting him in the jaw.

Gree woke up and heard something on his left and saw Naruto and Argyus fighting in the cell. Gree stood up and saw that the lock was destroyed "Damnit!" he saw that Naruto was about to kill Argyus and said "Naruto! Calm down! Naruto!" Gree could only watch as Naruto was beating Argyus merciless.

Ahsoka and Luminara came running towards the cells and they saw Naruto beating up Argyus.

"NARUTO!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Commander get this door opened!" Luminara ordered.

"I can't! the lock is destroyed! I need to call the bridge"

With Naruto

Argyus was bleeding from the mouth and nose. He was a little bit dizzy and he tried to throw a punch but Naruto dodged it and threw him against the wall and he grabbed a knife and stabbed Argyus in the stomach.

"I got you now you piece of shit! This is for all the brothers and sisters you've done wrong at Vorkuta" Naruto said with anger.

Argyus reached for his hidden small pistol and shot Naruto 3 times in the stomach, causing Naruto to growl in pain. Argyus said "If I die, you die" Naruto got over the pain and activated one of his hidden knifes and stabbed Argyus in the chest as he gasped for air.

Argyus fell dead on the ground and Naruto said "Fuck you" before Naruto fell to the ground unconscious, bleeding from his wounds.

"NARUTO!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Finally! Got the door open!" Gree said. the cell doors went open and Ahsoka immediately went to Naruto's side and saw that Naruto was wounded by blaster shots in the stomach. Ahsoka looked towards Gree "What are you waiting for? Get help quick?"

"Yes ma'am" Gree went to call some medics on the communicator.

Luminara checked the body of Argyus and saw that he was obviously dead. But the rage Naruto let know was out of the ordinary. What did Argyus do to Naruto to make him kill him?

 **That is it for this chapter! Hope you like it. next time will be Naruto going to the Jedi Temple.**


	15. The Jedi Temple, press and the Twi'lek

**Hello People! Today Naruto is going to the Jedi Temple and some other places. Also some of you maybe have noticed that this was a Naruto-Star Wars crossover and I've changed it to Naruto-Star Wars the Clone Wars crossover. I did because somebody said it and helped me out. Enough talk let get to the chapter.**

(Luminara's cruiser)

At the moment Luminara was talking to the holograms of Jedi Masters Yoda, Windu and Obi Wan. She had just informed them about what had happened to Nute Gunray. As a consequence they decided to send Jedi Master Kit Fisto to find Nute Gunray. Currently she was talking about the death of traitor captain Argyus at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki.

"And that's the end of the story, I've got Naruto on my cruiser in the medical bay, being treated for blaster wounds." Luminara finished her story.

Yoda scratched his chin and said: _"Hmm, connection there is between Uzumaki and Argyus there is. Bring him here to the temple you must."_

Mace Windu agreed and continued: _"Agreed, we must find out who precisely was in Vorkuta and what happened. If he can identify some of the key members of the prison, than it's easier to find out who's in charge"_ Obi Wan nodded and turned to Luminara and asked.

 _"Where is Ahsoka?"_

Luminara answered "She's keeping an eye on Naruto."

Obi Wan then asked _"Is he going to be alright?"_

Luminara smiled and replied "The medical droids said he's going to be alright, I don't know how he was able to survive those wounds. The medical droid even said that his wounds are even healing at this point!" Obi Wan turned towards Yoda and said.

 _"Do you think that it's the work of that 9 tailed fox demon?"_

Yoda nodded and answered _"Possibility it could be, ask it of Jiraya I will. Right now Master Luminara, bring him to the temple you must"_ Luminara nodded but soon realized she had forgotten to ask something.

"Wait! What about the ALF?" This made everybody think about it. Obi Wan shrugged and said _"Don't worry, I know some people who have contact with them. They're going to tell what happened and where they can find him."_

With Naruto

Ahsoka was sitting next to a sleeping Naruto. For the most part his wounds were healing, surprising Ahsoka. She had never seen somebody heal this quickly, even with Force healing.

She had noticed Naruto's right arm was covered in bandages after the medical droids took of his coat. She was looking at the scars Naruto had on his body and thought _'I can't believe how many scars he has, nobody should be alive with those kind of scars.'_ Unknown to Ahsoka, Naruto was having a conversation with Kuruma.

(Naruto's Mind scape)

 **"Hey kid wake up!"** Kuruma said while trying to wake up Naruto.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes and asked "Where am I?"

 **"In heaven kid…"** Kuruma said, sarcastic.

"I didn't know they let demons in heaven?" Naruto mocked with sarcasm back to him.

 **"They don't now wake the hell up!"** Naruto stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto then recalled what happened "Argyus, now I remember."

 **"Yeah kid, I saw it all, it almost looks like you don't need me for this sometimes, you pretty much fucked him up."** Kuruma snickered.

Suddenly Naruto remembered what he thought wasn't a problem "The numbers…they told me to do it. I thought after that talk with Reznov it would be over" Naruto said.

 **"It won't kid. Even with Reznov saying it. Those numbers will come up anytime if one of those people involved in that prison camp is being mentioned or worse confronted. You will keep hearing those numbers until you kill them all."** Kuruma explained.

Naruto groaned as he held his head "It still hurts."

 **"Kid, that headache isn't the worst. What you did back there was reckless. If it wasn't for that Jedi back there. You would have been dead within the hour. So don't do it again. Especially that cute alien who's right now looking over you."** Kuruma said with a perverted grin.

Naruto nodded his eyes went wide open "Wait, who is looking over me?"

Kuruma grinned and said **"That (alien/girl/woman/chick?) called Ahsoka, If you wake up, you'll see."** Naruto was confused by this and decided to wake up.

Outside Naruto's mind scape 

Ahsoka looked at the rest of his body. She blushed when she saw that he had so many muscles, but his whiskers were what Ahsoka was looking at the most.

 _'They're…cute. I wonder they are real?'_ Ahsoka thought. She looked around to see if nobody was around and she started to rub Naruto's cheek gently.

In response, Naruto purred and leaned into it. This made Ahsoka blush very hard.

 _'He's…enjoying this.'_ Thought Ahsoka before continuing to rub his cheek.

Naruto woke up however and looked straight in the eyes of Ahsoka. They noticed what kind of position they were in and they blushed like mad.

"AHHHH!" they both yelled as Ahsoka jumped away and Naruto fell of his bed.

Alerted by the noise Gree came inside and asked "Is everything alright? What happened?"

Naruto and Ahsoka looked at each other and then to Gree and said "Nothing!"

Gree looked at both of them and suddenly Luminara came inside and said "I heard screaming, what happened?"

"Like I said, "Nothing"!" both Ahsoka and Naruto said before turning their heads around and trying to control their blush.

Luminara saw this and laughed a little bit. "Never mind, how is Naruto. Your wounds don't seem too serious."

Naruto got up and said "Well, let's just say I'm different from other people" Ahsoka and Luminara knew what Naruto meant by that. Naruto was pulling on his cloak when suddenly he felt pain in his right arm.

Naruto grunted in pain and Luminara asked "Should we get a medical droid to check that arm out?"

Naruto waved it off "No, you don't have to. Just need to rest a little bit" Ahsoka didn't buy it and said.

"That arm seems have got hurt pretty bad, how come it?"

Naruto said nothing for a moment and then said "Vorkuta" that was the only thing he said that brought both Jedi especially Ahsoka to regret that question. Ahsoka didn't stop there, she knew that she would regret it but she had to do it.

"Why is it that your arm is still covered in bandages? You said yourself that you got it from Vorkuta. That was years ago, shouldn't it be healed already?

"Ahsoka!" Luminara said trying to not let her ask personal questions, but Naruto interrupted her "You don't have to worry about that question. It's a long story but that is for another time" Naruto said while taking his cloak and putting it on.

Naruto then asked "So where are we going?"

"Coruscant, Jedi Temple." stated Luminara.

Naruto heard this and laughed "Well, it had to happen sometime, so when do we arrive?"

"We should arrive in about…now." Ahsoka said. A second, one of the clones talked through the comms to Luminara.

 _"General Unduli, we've arrived in Coruscant orbit. Your shuttle is prepped and ready to go."_ the clone said.

"Okay Captain, I will be there in a minute" Luminara stated as she ended the transmission. She looked at Naruto, who was done dressing up.

Naruto turned to them and asked "Now…shall we?" Naruto was checking his equipment and noticed something was missing "Do any of you know where my lightsaber is?"

"I got right here." Ahsoka got it on her hip next to hers and she handed it over to Naruto. Naruto grabbed his hidden blades and putted them on.

Ahsoka didn't recognized that and asked "What is that anyway?"

"You're full of questions aren't you? Allow me to demonstrate." Naruto said with a smirk. He activated his hidden blade and knife looking lightsaber appeared. This shocked Ahsoka and Luminara.

"This is the hidden blade, it's very useful for assassinations" Naruto said while walking through the hallway. They arrived at the shuttle where a pilot was waiting for them.

(Jedi Temple: landing platform)

The shuttle landed on a platform of the temple and Ahsoka, Luminara and Naruto stepped out and they were greeted by Anakin.

"Master Unduli, Ahsoka it's good to see you guys in one piece" Anakin turned to Naruto and smiled "Good to see you to Naruto." Anakin offered him his hand to shake and Naruto took it.

"Good to see you to Anakin. Shall we go to the Jedi Council?"

Anakin shook his head a little bit and said "Well, we need to wait for everybody to meet up so we're bringing you to the gardens for the time being, follow me." They walked past two mechanics. One of them recognized Naruto and he said to the other mechanic. "Hey! Was that Naruto Uzumaki?"

The other mechanic looked towards where the other mechanic was looking and he had a shocked expression "Holy shit, it is Naruto Uzumaki! What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, maybe talking to the Jedi. What should we do?"

"I've a friend inside the Holonet news station, I could give a tip to him that the leader of the ALF is here" The mechanic started dialing to his friend at the Holonet network.

(Jedi temple: Hallway)

While they were walking through the hallways, Naruto was looking around. He was fascinated by the beautiful architecture of the complex. Anakin saw this and asked: "So, what do you think of the temple?"

"It's one of the most magnificent things I've seen in my entire life." Naruto replied. Making everybody smile. Then a young Jedi came across them and greeted Luminara.

"Hello master Luminara, it's good to see your back." The young Jedi smiled.

"Thank you Barriss. It's good to see you too. I hope to talk with you later but I have a guest to escort to the gardens."

"Oh who is it?" Barriss asked.

"Hey that would be me." Naruto who stood behind, now stood in front of Barriss. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto gave his foxy grin.

Barriss was surprised by the looks of him, her green cheeks were dark red and she had some various thoughts in her head _'W-wow he is cute…'_ then she realized who he was.

"Wait! T-the Naruto Uzumaki? The leader of the Allied Legion of Freedom? The movement that has freed over a million of people from slavery? The man that stood up against the Hutt clan and lives to tell the tail?" She was amazed what she heard on the Holonet news and from other Jedi who went to places where the ALF had helped people.

Naruto grinned and scratched "Yeah, that's me. The one and only. And may I know what your name is?" Barriss realized that she hadn't introduced herself and mad a little bow and said.

"I'm sorry. My name is Barriss Offee, it's nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled and said "Well hello Barriss, hopefully we can be friends." Barriss smiled back but was trying to control her blush.

"Now that the introductions are over, I think it's time for Naruto to prepare himself for the Council." Anakin said. Everybody nodded and Barriss saw them walk away, but she was looking at Naruto's back.

 _'I've just met the man who helped so many people! I never thought he would be that cute…wait! What am I saying? I need to go meditate on this'_ Barriss thought as she went towards her quarters.

(Jedi Temple: Gardens)

"Wow! This is amazing!" Naruto said. Admiring the sight of the garden. There was a fish filled pond and butterflies flying around it **(I'm not going describe it all).**

Ahsoka smiled and then saw Naruto going on the grass in a meditation position. Naruto said "I will wait for you guys"

"Naruto is sure an interesting fellow" Anakin said.

"Yeah…he is" Ahsoka said. Anakin noticed Ahsoka behavior towards Naruto and smirked _'You really do chance things here Naruto'_

A half hour later

Naruto was still in a meditation position. Now there were butterflies around him and on him. This caused some of the Jedi to pay attention to him. They were stunned that somebody who wasn't a Jedi could meditate with the Force this powerful.

Then suddenly all the butterflies flew away as a speeder came by flying, on it was 2 journalist who were trying to ask him questions. Naruto really hated this so he slowly used the force to let those 2 journalist fall of their speeder and being knocked out.

One Jedi came by and said "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, I am"

"There are a lot of journalists trying to come inside the building, I suggest that you hide for a short period of time, so I and the others can take care of the journalists." Naruto sighed.

"Alright." then some more journalists came with speeders and tried to reach Naruto, but they were stopped by a group of Jedi. When Naruto left through one door, another door opened and Ahsoka and Anakin came out.

"Where is he?" Asked Anakin. He saw a group Jedi trying to hold back a group of journalist. Anakin went towards one of them and asked.

"Where is Naruto?"

One of the Jedi said "We've said to him to go inside the building. To hide from the journalists. One of the mechanics spoke to one of the Holonet network people." There was one thing Jedi hated and it was journalists.

"Fine, I'll contact Obi Wan" Anakin talked through the comms "Obi Wan we've got a problem"

 _"You don't say? Let me guess…journalist?"_

"How do you know?"

 _"One of our security cameras saw a large group of journalists coming this way. One of the mechanics must have talked to the press."_

"That's not all, Naruto ran inside the temple but we don't know where he is."

 _"Hmm, we will look for him through the surveillance cameras, you guys look for him."_

With Naruto

Naruto was inside the building trying to find a hiding space "Man, this building is huge." Naruto turned to a corner and saw journalists there looking at the wrong direction.

"Where is he? He must be here somewhere" said one of them. Naruto saw a door and went inside and closed the door. The journalists were quickly confronted by some Jedi and security.

Naruto tried to hear through the door for the press but he didn't hear anything. Naruto then turned around and sighed. He looked around his surroundings.

He saw that he was in an apartment-sized room that was big enough for one or two people. There was window with the blinds closed, there was also a table, bed and some dressers. On the walls were pictures of a human Jedi and a beautiful bleu skinned Twi'lek with brown eyes.

 _'Whoa, she's beautiful.'_ thought while looking around a little more and asking himself.

"I wonder whose room this is anyway?" then suddenly a door opened behind him. He turned around to see a person walk out. It was the Twi'lek from the photos. She was only covered in a towel that covered her chest while she was dripping wet.

When she noticed Naruto, her eyes widened in surprise. Naruto puts his hand up and said.

"Okay, I know it seems bad but let me explain-" then he saw that she was about to scream, so Naruto quickly ran towards her. Unfortunately, he tripped over something that caused them to fall on the bed. She began struggling to get out but Naruto forced his hands on her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Then she stopped struggling.

Naruto saw that she was about to cry, she was obviously thinking he was going to rape her. _'Oh crap, she thinks I'm going to rape her. This is very bad, I've got to explain it to her'_ Naruto thought before taking a deep breath and he started to explain "H-hey, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you okay? I'm just trying to find the Jedi Council room, I just came in here by accident I swear!"

The Twi'lek began calming down and looked into his eyes only seeing honesty and not on bit of deception. He then continued.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go, but you must promise me not to scream or attack me. Okay?" Naruto said. The Twi'lek nodded and Naruto started to let her go.

What Naruto didn't expected was a direct punch to the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Naruto said while holding his injured cheek.

"That was for seeing me like this." The Twi'lek pointed at the towel.

"Now that you mention it, I may deserved that." Naruto said.

"Good!" the Twi'lek looked away "Can you please not look at me like? It's a little bit embarrassing." She said while still lying on the ground in an awkward position.

"Oh sorry!" Naruto said while standing up and waving his hands in front of him.

"It's okay. Just let me get dressed and I can bring you to the Jedi Council." said the Twi'lek while walking towards the dressers.

"I will turn around so you can dress yourself. I will not peek." Naruto said turning around. This made the Twi'lek sweat drop but let him do it and she started to dress up.

Naruto asked "So, what's your name?"

"Aayla Secura. And you are?" Aayla was now putting her underwear on, not that Naruto was looking.

"Kai Izuma. Nice to meet you Aayla." Naruto said. He had to come up with a fake name, for now.

"Well Kai, you sure know how to impress people." Aayla said while walking past him. Naruto had a small blush when he saw Aayla's clothing as he followed Aayla through the door.

They didn't noticed that a security camera was watching them.

(With the council)

"Looks like we found our celebrity." said Obi Wan with Plo Koon and Yoda. They watched Naruto and Aayla walking to the Council chamber. They got a call coming in from the head security.

 _"Master Jedi, we've got all journalists outside. We're still looking for Naruto Uzumaki."_ said the head of security

"Don't worry, he's on his way towards the council room. Say to your men they go back to their posts." said Obi Wan.

 _"Yes sir."_ The head of security said as he ended the transmission. Yoda looked at the image of Naruto.

 _'Minato's son is it?_ ' Yoda thought as Naruto reminded him of Minato. His old student who he considered as a son.

"Master Yoda are you alright?" asked Plo Koon. Yoda got out of his thoughts and replied.

"Good I am let's prepare for our guest shall we?" Yoda said as both Jedi nodded and everyone went towards the Council room.

 **That's it for this chapter! I've kinda used some inspiration from Darkmagicdragon's chapter. So** **shout out to the man for this. Also thanks to my new Beta Reader Quaffek**


	16. The outspoken voice

**Hello guys! here is chapter 16! This chapter is going to be Like revolutionary against the Republic. because it's going to be for majority in the senate after the temple meeting. I hope you like.**

With Naruto (Jedi Temple Hallway)

Naruto and Aayla were walking towards the Council chamber. Whilst walking, they started having a conversation and got to know each other. They discovered they had a lot in common and for Aayla she simply liked "Kai".

Aayla thought that Kai was a very friendly, funny and good looking guy. She knew that the way they met each other was not by any stretch of imagination good, however she forgave him. She also saw that Kai wasn't a pervert since he offered to turn around while she was changing clothes. Many other men tried that, but got a very painful experience in the end.

They soon entered the Council chamber and Naruto met Obi Wan and smiled at him.

Aayla bowed her head and began to speak "Hello Masters, I've brought Kai here. He said you had an appointment with him"

All the Jedi Masters looked at each other and Obi Wan began to talk "You don't have to be afraid of the press anymore, reveal your true identity if you may?"

Aayla didn't understand this and turned to Kai "Kai, what do they mean by 'true identity'? What have you not been telling me?"

Before Naruto could answer her question, Anakin and Ahsoka came inside the chamber.

"Master, the press is out of the temple and the gardens. It did take a long time for them to leave" Ahsoka said.

"But we can't find Na…" Anakin was about to finish his sentence, until he was interrupted by Aayla.

"Wait a minute! First of all, why was the press inside the temple and who is he if he isn't Kai?"

Obi Wan was about to answer her question, but Naruto said to him: "Let me explain it to her." Obi Wan nodded.

Naruto turned to Aayla and said: "Well, Aayla I haven't been truthful to you. The reason why the press was here was because of me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Aayla's eyes widened in shock, she stood in front of the builder and leader of the ALF. The organization that has been taking the fight against the Hutt clan and other crime organizations. This was also the man who fought against the Sith Assassin known as Ventress. She heard that Naruto had fought her with a lightsaber of his own and took out several Root agents. She heard this from several people who spoke about him.

"Y-your Naruto Uzumaki?! The leader of the ALF?" Aayla asked.

Naruto gave his foxy grin and scratched the back of his head "Yup, that's me. Sorry about lying to you about my name, I really didn't want the press to find me."

Aayla nodded "I accept your apology" Naruto smiled and then turned to Yoda and asked

"I feel like you guys wanted to meet me for a long time, am I correct?"

Windu nodded and said "That's correct, as you know we're in a war against the Separatists. Why aren't you joining us in the fight? You've said no to an Republic delegate but we want to know the direct reason from you."

Naruto crossed his hands and said "Let me ask you something, are the Jedi for peace or war?"

An arrogant Jedi said "What do you think boy? Peace of course! What kind of a question is that?" not realizing what he just said.

Naruto continued "Then how come that you Jedi are leading clone armies throughout the whole galaxy instead of trying to negotiate peace between both parties" this made the Jedi widen their eyes. What Naruto said made sense.

Naruto continued "I'm not done, what about your attachments? The code says it's forbidden but you made friendships with your men? How does that make any sense?"

The Jedi still couldn't give a good answer to it. Everything what he said was true. The arrogant Jedi said.

"What's your point boy?"

Naruto stood firm and said "What I'm trying to say is that your 'code' isn't working. The code basically says that you're not to have emotions, only people with weapons. In my point of view, you guys remind me of Danzo's goons!"

The arrogant Jedi slammed his hand against his chair and yelled "Who thought you this?! You must have learned you lightsaber skills from somebody, who was it that thought you this?!"

Naruto replied "Kaiza Uzumaki" this shocked most Jedi, except for Yoda and Obi Wan.

The arrogant Jedi scowled "impossible! He's been missing for 10 year. Presumed dead and why would he train you?"

Naruto glared at him and said " he isn't dead and I am his grandson. I'm related to him by his daughter or other words my mother Kushina Uzumaki."

"The surviving member of the Uzumaki house? She's alive?" Windu asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, she's was murdered with my father on the day of my birth. I've been an orphan all my life" this saddened some Jedi. Especially Ahsoka, Aayla and Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti knew Kushina when she was just a padawan, she looked up to her by her determination to protect people who she cared about. (Shaak Ti will be younger in this story, like in her young 20's)

Yoda decided to ask Naruto "Who was your father?" he asked in a perfect sentence.

Naruto looked towards Yoda and said "You must be Master Yoda. I've spoken to them in the Force and he told me that you were his master and father figure" Naruto smiled.

Yoda slowly realized who Naruto was talking about and said "Your father is.." Naruto then nodded his head and said "Minato Namikaze"

Windu was shocked "Wait! You're Minato's son?! How?" Minato was one of Windu's close friends. He was saddened that his friend went missing and now that he found out he's dead made him more grief.

Yoda then said "Remind me of Minato, you are. The Jedi code acknowledge he did not. Tell me how you became powerful"

"But Master-" the arrogant Jedi tried to protest but was silenced by a stare from Windu.

Naruto began talking again "I've learned from a friend that protecting someone who's precious to you can be strong. That's what I believe in and that is what everybody believes in in the ALF. They rather die let one of their own behind. They're like brothers in arms, they like me, won't back down for nobody. Not the CIS, nor the Hutt or even the Sith." Naruto stated.

This made the Council think of Naruto's words. What he said was true. Nobody could criticize it. They had to evaluate the code and look it into.

Obi Wan continued with his questions "Where is master Kaiza now?

"He passed away shortly after the fall of the Hutts on Tatooine. He died peacefully if you wanted to know" Naruto said.

"Your arm, strong it is with the force. Explain you can?" Yoda said.

"When I lost my arm at Vorkuta, Kaiza replaced it with a new one, but he used the force and DNA cells to make it."

"You still didn't answer the question of why the ALF won't support the Republic in the war against the CIS!" asked the arrogant Jedi.

Naruto had enough with this guy but kept his head cool "What does this war cause? Nothing but misery for the people who didn't even asked for it. They are forced to be displaced from their homes, forced into slavery or they're starving to death. This war isn't helping anybody. This war is caused by anger over corruption. Now crime lords like the Hutts are praying on the weak and that was something I could not stand. Everybody that I knew joined my cause to fight this war that has been ignored by both the Republic and Separatists. By so far, we've freed thousands of slaves, made the Hutts flee Tatooine and pushed the Zygerrians back. This is what the people want and that is how we're going to help them."

Obi Wan decided to ask one more question "What are you going to do now?"

Naruto answered "I'm going to need to contact the fleet to let them know that I am okay"

Obi Wan then said "I've already contacted Senator Mutani about your presence here in the temple. But we need to ask you about a serious topic that we were investigating for a long time."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "About what?"

Windu said "Vorkuta. We know that captain Argyus was one of the guards inside. You basically said it while you killed him. Can you tell us who the others are?"

Naruto knew that at least one Jedi and a senator were among of them so he couldn't tell them. So he replied "I don't know really who was involved. Argyus was the warden while the others remained anonymous."

Yoda, Windu and Obi Wan knew that he was hiding something. They decided not to say it and to let Jiraya handle it. Obi Wan said then "Alright then, We will head to the Senate to meet Senator Mutani. He will help you with contacting the ALF."

Anakin said then "Me, Ahsoka and Aayla will accompany you to the Senate." Naruto heard this and said "Alright then, let's go."

Naruto and the others went out of the Council chamber. The Jedi Masters then talked again Amon each other.

"He is keeping secrets, what do you think he knows?" Windu asked.

Yoda said "Names, faces of them planning his revenge he is but the dark side I sense not. this meeting is over." Everybody nodded and got of their chairs and went their separate ways.

With Naruto

Naruto and the others were on a gunship that heading to the senate building. Everything went alright until they heard chanting's.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Probably just some anti-war protesters. They do that every day" Anakin said.

"Uhm sir, this isn't a an normal protest" the pilot said.

"What do you mean pilot?" Ahsoka said in confusion, what kind of a protest would there be in Coruscant other than the war.

"The news says this is one of the largest protests in years, they are right now at the senate building. the senate commandos are holding them back" said the pilot. This shocked the Jedi and Naruto.

Aayla then wanted to know more and asked "Pilot, what kind of a protest is this?"

"General, I think it's better for you to see it with your own eyes" the pilot opened the doors and everyone could not believe their eyes.

In front of them were a large amount of people protesting, they were miles long and on every floor were a lot of protesters with banners like 'Long live the Allied Legion of Freedom'.

"Wow" that was the only thing Naruto could say. All these protesters were supporting his cause, he never thought that he got so many supporters.

"That mechanic has been talking to the social media, I would not have been surprised that some people would come but I never expected it to be so many!" Anakin said.

"We're arriving at the senate building" the pilot said as he began to land. The Jedi got out first as they saw that the Senate Commandos tried to keep the protesters at bay. They were calm until they saw Naruto coming out of the gunship and then came the reactions.

"It's him! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Uzumaki! We support you!"

"Your actions saved my sister, I owe you!"

"We love you!"

"ALF! ALF! ALF!" they all shouted. Naruto smiled as he waved at them and they all cheered.

"Naruto are you coming or not?" Ahsoka said as Naruto turned around and went inside the building. They didn't saw that 2 people, one of them had a camera were trying to sneak inside the building and they saw Naruto.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, do you think he's going to join the Republic?" the cameraman asked.

"I don't but this is an opportunity to get exclusive footage of him inside the Senate. Make sure that camera is rolling when he's meeting the senators" The news anchor said.

Inside the senate

Naruto and the others went towards Mutani's office. Naruto ringed the door.

"Hello, who is this?" a voice came through the intercom.

"It's me Mutani. Naruto, Ahsoka, Aayla and Anakin." Naruto said.

"Come in." The door opened and they all went inside to see Mutani speaking to Jiraya, Tundra, Farr, Chuchi, Organa and Padme. They all saw Naruto and the Jedi and they all smiled.

"Naruto my friend it's good see you" Mutani said while coming towards Naruto and giving him a hug.

Naruto smiled and hugged him back and asked "Mutani, how is it on Tatooine?"

"They're going great my friend, after your solution of the oil crisis we've been better every day. My people and the rest of the population are coming together and the economy is booming. Without you, we were going to have a civil war"

"Well it's good that it didn't happened, they deserve peace." Naruto said which made Mutani nod. Naruto turned to senator Tundra of Mon Calamari and asked "Senator Tundra" Naruto bowed to him to give him respect.

"Don't bow to me please, You're the hero that caused unity between our people." Tundra said while shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto then turned towards Farr and shook his hand "It's good to see you again mister Uzumaki, my people are grateful towards you."

Naruto asked "I've heard that there were hundreds of volunteers to join the ALF." This was no surprise for Naruto, but the week hadn't even ended and there were already volunteers.

"Yes, after I've announced that the ALF provided those supplies they asked if I supported you. I've said yes and after your men set up a recruitment center, they came in. they really wanted to join the ALF because of your good deeds." said Farr. Naruto smiled and went further towards Padme.

Naruto then turned towards Riyo and kissed the palm of her hand and said "Hello Senator Chuchi" Riyo blushed and replied "Hello Naruto, it's good to see you again"

Naruto then turned to Padme and asked.

"Hello Padme, how is Hinata?" Naruto asked. Padme had taken Hinata in after it was announced that Hinata was ordered to abort the baby by the Hyuuga elders and they ordered that she was meant to be married to an rich arrogant business man that was friendly to the elders. Hinata's father Hiashi said to Hinata to go away for a while and Hinata called Padme and said what happened and she took her in.

"She's fine Naruto. She was a little bit of shock but don't worry. The baby is also fine" Padme said.

"I'm just worried about her" Naruto said in honesty.

"She's not alone, she's back home on Naboo with Temari and my family. She's in good hands" Padme said to calm Naruto down.

"Uhm who's Hinata? And what baby?" Ahsoka asked. This also interested Aayla for some reason.

Naruto was about to explain until Padme was but first she asked all senators except for Jiraya to leave "Oh Hinata is Naruto's fiancé. She's several months pregnant" this made Ahsoka lose hope until she realized something and became a little bit angry.

"Wait! I thought you were dating that Mandalorian. Don't tell me you're a-" she was stopped by Padme.

"No no! Naruto is having relations with several other women who love him. They all know that Naruto is having a baby with Hinata."

Ahsoka said "I don't understand this"

"Well I'm the last of my house the Uzumaki's so I have to rebuild it, you know what I mean."

"So these girls are just-"

"No! I care about them and they care about me. We've been through a lot and they told their feelings towards me and I accepted them." Naruto said while blushing like mad.

 _'So he's still available for- wait I'm still a Jedi, but what he said about the code. I'm just really confused'._ Ahsoka thought in her head.

 _'So he has to rebuild his house and these women are willingly to do it. What is this about you Naruto that makes me interested into you?'_ Aayla thought.

"My Naruto, I never thought that a brat like you would have these women around you. If you're going to take these 2 beauties also just say it to me so I can write about it" this caused Naruto, Ahsoka and Aayla to blush until they turned to Jiraya and were ready to punch him.

Then somebody knocked on the door and went inside. It a messenger of Palpatine.

"Miss Padme, the senate meeting is about to begin" the messenger said. Then Jiraya went away fast before they had the chance to get him.

"Sorry guys, but you're going to catch him another time. Oh Naruto! You're going to join the senate meeting. There is a pod waiting for you. This meeting is about the relationship between the ALF and the Republic. It's best that you gave a word in this there are some of your men there already. I've to go see you later" Padme said as she left also.

Naruto didn't know what to reply only to see Anakin smirk at his reaction. "Let me bring you towards the pods" Anakin walked out of the door to be followed by Naruto, Aayla and Ahsoka who were looking at the back of Naruto's head.

Anakin stopped and said "Just follow this hallway and you will find your men. We will watch over the meeting from another point of view"

"Thanks, see you guys later" Naruto shook Anakin's hand and waved the girls goodbye while the girls thought _'Bye Naruto, your very interesting'_

Naruto arrived at the pods only to be jumped by someone who he knew.

"There you are my Fox" It was Evie.

"Evie, it's good to see you' Evie and Naruto kissed each other on the lips. They stopped the kissing and Naruto was taken off guard by someone who hugged Naruto hard with its bushy fur.

"It's good to see you to Colderon" Naruto said. Colderon positive growled.

"The meeting is about to begin." Evie was about to enter the pod.

"Wait! I don't know what to do, I'm not a politician." Naruto said while being nervous. Evie shook her head and putts her hand on his cheek.

"Just listen to them and tell them what's in your gut. You're not a politician. No, you're better. While the Republic and Separatists are in a war, they forget the people they swore to represent and protect. You helped those people that felt abandoned. You can do it" Evie said.

Naruto looked at Colderon and he nodded. Naruto then said "Alright let's do this" They all got in the pod.

In the senate meeting Area

There was an uproar going on in the senate meeting area. Naruto still hadn't arrived.

"Where is this Naruto?! I hope you didn't waste our time for this Senator Amidala" The senator of the trade federation said. Padme was about to reply until.

"You don't have to wait anymore! I'm here." Naruto's pod came flying by and stood on the opposite of the trade federation their pod.

"Who are you, my dear boy?" Naruto turned towards the voice and saw Chancellor Palpatine. Who was the Sith Lord. Naruto had to control his anger and said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Allied Legion of Freedom." Naruto then introduced to his girlfriend and friend "These are Evie Frye and Colderon"

"Greetings, I'm Supreme Chancellor Palpatine" Palpatine and Naruto looked each other in the eye and Palpatine soon realized who this kid was.

'It's the child of that couple I killed on Elementia. Hopefully he doesn't know it' Palpatine thought that he could turn this brat's army into the Republic so that he could have more power. He decided to play friendly.

Palpatine decided to begin his announcement "We've come here today to speak about the recognition of the ALF organization that has been involved into the current affairs like fighting the Hutt clan and various of time against the Separatists"

"I say we deny their recognition, these scum have mingled into affairs they are not permitted to engage in!" the trade federation senator said. He was a secret spy for the Separatists.

"I for one do recognize the ALF" Mutani began. The trade federation smirked and mocked him.

"Your still a sentient Senator Mutani, your people have little talk in these parts of the galaxy" Mutani was about to shout back but was helped by Senator Tundra.

"I would not speak like that to Senator Mutani if I were you Senator Dod. Senator Mutani has been a much open towards the Republic than you have. How come Nute Gunray still hasn't had his accounts frozen and he still walks free in the galaxy?" said Senator Tundra.

Senator Dod of the trade federation growled back "What Gunray did had nothing to do with the federation, you have no proof!"

"Are you sure mister?!" Naruto said "Because I've something to show you guys, Evie" Evie then sended all Senators a file. Every Senator read it and were in shock.

"What have you send them boy!?" Senator Dod demanded.

"A file of transactions, meetings and contacts that show you are linked to the Separatists. We've got this intel through finding it on the Malevolence before it was destroyed." This shocked senator Dod.

Palpatine read this file and then ordered "Guards! Arrest Senator Dod for treason." Palpatine ordered as Senator Dod his pod went back towards the entrance and 2 guards handcuffed him. Before Dod was taken away, Dod screamed "I will get you for this brat! The trade federation will have your head for this!" before he disappeared.

Naruto then turned to see the senators who looked confused and started talking to their advisors. Then some uproar came inside the area.

"Order! We must have order!" Mas Amedda calmed down the Senate.

Amedda looked at Palpatine and they nodded as Palpatine "My fellow senators, the ALF has showed to the Republic their capacities and power by the major events that have been played in the past. I hereby open a vote for the ALF to be a member of the Republic." This shocked everybody in the senate.

Most of the senators thought it would bring the upper hand against the separatist to win the war with this new ally, but some thought it would meant that this war would be more vicious and for some who were secretly spies for the separatists it would be bad news because they didn't knew that their names were on the files the ALF had.

"Everybody who agrees says yes" Palpatine said and he got the yes vote was in the majority. When he asked for nays he got a tiny minority.

This is what Palpatine wanted until he heard "I decline the offer to become a member of the Republic." This shocked a lot of people.

A cameraman of Holonet news got the words of Naruto on camera and it broadcasted through the galaxy.

Outside the senate building

News just got out with Naruto's declining of being a member of the Republic. This made the protesters try to get inside the Senate to see the speech for themselves. The Senate Guards tried to hold them back.

"Stay back! This is a restricted area!" one guard said. One of the protesters had enough.

"We want to see this for ourselves! We've been fed up by the empty lies of the republic to try deal with crime and the war! This man Uzumaki has done more than Palpatine ever did! Let's go inside!" the protesters got through the guards and stormed inside the senate building.

Back inside the Senate 

Murmurs were spreading around after Naruto's statement.

 _'Naruto what are you thinking?'_ Ahsoka thought as she heard suddenly loud footsteps and they saw people coming in.

"Hey! What are you citizens doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"We've come here to see our hero" only one of the protesters answered her as they continued to go to the senate and they got on every available pod as possible and started to cheer Naruto as Amedda tried to recall for the guards but they said they were overrun and the building was full of protesters. The protesters that could not get on any pod staid on the balconies and cheered for Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe it that he had this many supporters that surrounded him. He looked at Evie and Colderon and asked.

"What shall I do?" Evie took his hand and said "Talk what's in your mind. We stand behind your decision." Naruto nodded and then took a deep breath and said.

"May we have silence please?" suddenly the senate was quiet and Naruto then took the opportunity to talk.

"You may ask why I declined the offer of the Republic to join them? I will answer you that question right now." Everybody paid attention as Jiraya looked down towards his student. 'You've grown Naruto'

"I will ask you the people who are here and the people who are outside the senate building, how many more of this carnage should the people go through? Nobody asked for this Clone War in the first place. The people wanted the corruption be dealt with and take care of the real problems that are happening right now. But now even in this time of war, the Republic and the separatists are failing it's people." An arrogant senator by the name Orn Free Taa

"Lies! The Republic has done nothing wrong to not help its people!" Senator Taa soon got booed by the ALF-supporters which caused to Amedda to respond for order and he got this order only after Naruto raised his hands and it was silent again.

Naruto turned to senator Taa and said "You want say that the Republic have done nothing but good besides this war?" everybody looked at senator Taa's pod and waited for an reaction.

Senator Taa stupidly replied "Yes! Yes I believe that under Chancellor Palpatine the Republic has done only good things for its people." he proclaimed with pride. Boy was he wrong.

"Really, what about the crime organizations like the Hutt clan who could easily conduct their business from the planet Tatooine, which includes drug trafficking, slavery and outrage assassinations? What about the pirate attacks on food transports for planets in need? And what about the Zygerrian empire what is slowly building up with kidnapping people all around the galaxy!" This made the senators slowly think about what he said. He was right at these points. Some of the supporters let out tears because some of them were victims to slavery who were freed by the ALF.

Naruto turned towards the rest of the senate and said "This is what the corruption caused to the Republic, people are fleeing from the violence, families are torn apart because of slavery, they're starving and what do you senators do who swore to represent them? Nothing! And still we care most about this war then about the people that dying at this moment!" Naruto exclaimed and he got cheers from his supporters and some of the senators including Mutani, Tundra, Farr and the others Naruto was befriend with.

"Those problems can easily be dealt with!" Senator Taa tried to defend his stand.

"You Liar!" A voice came behind Taa and he turned around to see an green Twi'lek. It was Oola Greena, she was head of the Slavery Awareness Movement. Oola went to Coruscant with some other former slaves and met up with Senator Mutani and said they wanted to do something about slavery. Mutani helped them and they organized the SAM. This group criticized lot of the planet's their security for its people, especially that of senator Taa of Ryloth who repeatedly defended his planets security. It was even rumored that Senator Taa tried to force Oola to have sex when he called her into a private meeting. But that rumor was never confirmed. Oola was seen as a very outspoken person who strongly supported the ALF.

"Miss Greena, what are you doing here?" Taa asked. She was his most feared opponent.

"I came here to hear Naruto Uzumaki and I support his proclamation of independence. But I hear that your ignorance is yet again to be heard. Under your leadership a lot of our people have been kidnapped and forced into slavery. I've seen the beatings, I've seen the raping, I've seen the families been ripped apart. I thought I would never be free when I was enslaved. I had given hope that the Republic would come and save me after seeing so many people who were just like me. Slaves who were abandoned by Senators like you who are save in their luxury apartments with women and expensive food. While I had to survive every day!" she declared. She got cheers from everybody including Naruto who personally freed her.

"We've could have helped you-" Taa was interrupted by Oola yet again. "No! you didn't helped me or the others, the ALF helped us. You owe Naruto Uzumaki , no the Republic owes Naruto Uzumaki!" she exclaimed. This got louder cheering going on and this forced senator Taa to retreat.

"UZUMAKI! UZUMAKI! UZUMAKI!" the chant was heard from inside and outside the senate building but also around the galaxy.

Naruto waved his arm and it was silent yet again "That people is the voice of an angry citizen who suffered because of the failure of the Republic. And now I ask you, how many more of our people must die in this war? How many children will lose their parents? How many homes must be abandoned? How many? A million, a billion? I say stop the war right NOW!" Naruto yelled and got a loud roar from the supporters themselves and some pro-peace senators like Padme. She was glad at least Naruto was for peace. Then a Senator began.

"Are you willingly to negotiate peace with the separatists? Haven't you fought them in the past?"

Naruto replied "We have fought against members of the CIS who have committed crimes against people who didn't want to get involved in the war. The ALF has a code of Honor which means that we protect the innocent no matter what. This war caused both the CIS and Republic tremendous pain for it citizens. If ending this conflict means that I must go to Raxus and meet with their congress then so be it, but right now there is no end because of the warmongers and the people that makes the clones, droids, gunships, weaponry are making profit of it so they also have blood on their hands."

Naruto stopped for a moment and then said on last thing "Right now, our goal is to do what the Republic and the CIS failed its people which is helping them every day, every hour, every second all around the galaxy. There are things what everybody has in common and what they want and that is peace, security and freedom. We shall that and I will promise you that and I never go back to my promises!" Naruto ended and got a loud applause be everybody as his pod went back to be attached. Jiraya listened to his whole speech and thought _'You really touched the hearts of many people Naruto, you will change a lot of things'_

Some girls had watched the speech. Aayla, Ahsoka and Riyo looked at Naruto and trying to hide the blush.

Naruto looked at Evie who gave him a heartwarming smile and Colderon who smiled and nodded.

Naruto was greeted by a larger group of his supporters as he kept shaking their hands and he got stuck with his friends until a group of guards escorted him to his ship were Sabine and the others were seen. Before he got on the ship, a reporter asked him "Mister Uzumaki, did you meant every word of it what you just said?" Naruto turned around to see a red mouse in a green clothing.

Naruto asked "What's your name?" the mouse replied a little bit scared "G-Geronimo Stilton"

"Mister Geronimo, I've meant it" Naruto went inside the ship and it took off.

 **And that is for today! Yes I've put Geronimo Stilton in as a journalist. I liked his series when I was a kid. Next time is the task force 141 episode saving Sai.** **AmusedLight out.**


	17. Operation: Art Retriever

**Chapter 17 people! This is going to be a chapter for the task force 141. Sai will make his first appearance. Also give my ideas what I should do about the harem but send me private messages.**

All around the galaxy was the news about the leader of the ALF Naruto Uzumaki's declaration of independence and his views on the failure of both Separatists and Republic. The Galaxy was now separated into 3 factions: The Republic, the Separatists and the Revolutionaries under the banner of the ALF but was also known as the Revolutionary Movement.

They had no real member planets in their Movement but they had sympathizers on every planet right now. People that were being aspired by the ALF started building up their own groups. They're demands were security against crime, freedom for all slaves and peace talks between the Republic and Separatists.

These groups were now on most planets all around the galaxy, some were small but they were growing every day. Some of the senators like Mutani and Tundra had recognized these groups immediately and were endorsed by them. Other senators like Padme and Bail thought about it and recognized them. What they helped with the most was giving intel and fighting their enemies like the Hutts and the Zygerrians. In reality they were either your friends or enemies.

Senators like Taa of Ryloth had secretly tried to get rid of these revolutionary groups on their planets to maintain their power. His greatest enemy Cham Syndulla was considered as a potential ally of the Revolutionaries. Cham was hiding underground as the Revolutionary Movement of Ryloth.

On Elementia were the Revolutionary Movement clashing with the Elementia government. It was specifically the civilian council who was backlashing against them. The 5 Kages and other villages could understand the growing anger of the people and decided to talk with them. There was fear of a civil war, until word was out that Naruto had asked the leaders of the Movement to remain calm and talk to the Shinobi council. The Movement understood this and remained calm. When Tsunade and the leaf village heard of Naruto's speech they were awestruck by the accomplishments he made and the people that were following him. His friends wished they could see him again.

The Liberator, ALF flagship

In the Liberator there was a restricted part of the ship that was only accessible for special ops soldiers and the higher ups. This was very respected by everybody on the ship so it didn't bother them that much. This was the Spec Ops Tactical Operations Center (SOTOC). It was a collaboration between the ALF intelligence agency and the special ops that would get the job done.

SOTOC: control room

The control room consisted large amounts of computer banks that were being used by tacticians, advisors engineers and other members of the ALF that were handpicked for their qualifications by the ALF higher ups like Admiral Ackbar and Naruto.

Their job was to plan and lead dangerous missions for the special units like Task Force 141 and other classified groups.

Admiral Ackbar walked around to a computer engineer and asked "Is everything ready?"

The engineer replied "Yes Admiral, the room is ready and contact has been established. They're waiting for you" the Admiral nodded.

He went to an isolated room and stood in front of a door which had a security panel on it for DNA scan. He puts his hand on it and the panel turned green and the door opened.

He went inside and saw Jason Hudson of the ALF intelligence agency. He was promoted from ALF commanding officer on the ground to an intelligence agency member that focuses on gathering intelligence for the men on the field.

Next to Hudson was Matthew Davis AKA Overlord. He was the commanding officer of the ALF Special Ops. He liked to be called Overlord. He was a very serious man when it came to doing his job.

"Special Agent Hudson, General Davis. It's good to see you both" Admiral Ackbar shook their hands.

"Admiral Ackbar" Hudson replied while showing no emotion, he was wearing his sun glasses.

"Sir" General Davis said while also saluting the admiral.

"Shall we begin?" Admiral Ackbar asked. Both nodded and Hudson said "I will contact Cpt Price" he typed on the computer and Price's hologram came active.

"Hello Admiral, got any new missions?" Price asked while lighting his cigar.

"Now wait, there is still one person who needs to be here" Ackbar said as a beeping sound came and the hologram of Naruto appeared next to Price's one.

"Hello men."

"Hello Naruto, we've seen your speech. Please don't tell me you're going into politics?" Price joked.

Naruto chuckled "No man, that was just a one-time thing, I'm more of a fighter in the field than a speaker on a podium." everybody chuckled.

Hudson was the first one to talk "Can we focus on the mission?" everybody nodded and Naruto began "Right Hudson, you got all the intel you could find about this guy Sai?"

Hudson nodded "Right let me see… Sai. No other alias, has been working for Danzo for most of his life. It wasn't easy to find many information about him but I've found his Root records. He's specialized in drawing jutsu which means he can draw anything and it comes alive. His current records are 21 successful assassinations." Than an image of Sai appeared. Sai has short, straight black hair, and dark eyes with pale skin.

"So you say this kid was one of Danzo's best men? Little bit young if you ask me" Price said.

"The question is, what has he done to piss of the asshole that let to him being imprisoned?" asked Naruto.

"Right, but where would he be held? It's surely somewhere deep in separatist space" Ackbar said. Hudson then replied with a new hologram coming up of a large facility.

"That should be no problem, he's being held up on the planet Mustafar. The place is a fortress but not impossible to attack, currently the CIS has no ships near that planet and its security is quite light. Root agents, super battle droids and some commando droids with air support are the risks."

Naruto nodded "Price, get your men together. I'm assigning you to this job. Make sure you get Sai alive so we can make him talk. I can't help you right now with this so I'm counting on you" Naruto turned to Price.

"Don't worry mate, we've got this" Price said. Naruto smiled and nodded "May the Force be with you!" Naruto's hologram disappeared.

"Sai's codename will be the Painter, we believe he will be held captive in the center of the facility. So this is a grab and run mission. Before you will enter the facility, there will be B wing fighters attacking their communications so it makes you easier to go in you have 1 hour to get ready. You will leave on 0900 hours. Overlord will be leading this operation. Good luck" Hudson said.

The Liberator: special ops Barracks

In the barracks, the soldiers of the 141 were relaxing, some were playing cards, some were sleeping and some were watching the Holonet News.

 **"Good evening ladies and gentlemen with the ALF extra news show. Days after the Leader of the ALF Naruto Uzumaki declared him and his organization their independence, they caused a large wave of political changes around the galaxy. Reports coming in everywhere in the galaxy that pro-ALF groups are uniting under the banner of the Revolutionary Movement. Already now there are speculations of how many members are part of it. There are no planets that are members of the movement but planets like Tatooine and Mon Calamari have already said they recognized this movement. This movement basic goals are;**

 **Fighting against the crime lords;**

 **Ending the Clone Wars;**

 **Ending the political corruption.**

 **Even rumors of these movements on separatists' planets are beginning to surface, but they cannot be confirmed-"** The TV was shut down by Soap.

"Hey! I was watching that!" one of the soldiers said. Soap didn't bother to pay attention to it and said

"Get your gear up, we're moving" this caused all troops inside the barracks to get up and get their gear. They checked their equipment and went to the weapons depot.

The Liberator: weapons depot

"Alright mates, get your guns and go to the gunships!" Ghost ordered while looking over to see the soldiers getting their weapons, grenades and other equipment ready as they left and went to the hangar. Price, Roach and Soap walked in.

"So we are going to get one of those Root agents out yes? So what's the plan precisely?" Ghost asked.

Price explained "First, Raider squad is going to surprise attack them and destroy their communication post to prevent any chance of calling for backup. Then, we're going to land on their platforms and secure the facility for extraction. Of course this is not going to be easy because Root agents are active on this place to guard codename Painter. Caution to engage those guys, me, Soap and Roach will pick up Painter while you will hack into their mainframe computer and look for any data and see if Painter is still in his position. Then we get out and mission complete." Price ended explaining.

"So that is it? Why do you think Painter is so important?" Roach asked

"Painter was one of Danzo's best men, with luck he's our golden ticket to Danzo. Enough chit chat let's go!" they all got their weapons and started walking towards the hangar.

"So which ships are we using to land?" Roach asked.

"These babies" in front of them were Overlord drop ships (These are the ships of Killzone) these ships are ready to go and can take any damage those clankers can give. We're going in groups of 5 so there are 4 ships ready. Ghost, Soap and Roach you are with me while the rest go on the others" Price said while getting on the ship and sat on the seat.

Then a female voice came through the intercoms "Hello gentlemen, my name Jena also known as Hunter 1-2 and I'm your pilot for today, we're going to the hellish planet called Mustafar so enjoy the view." Everybody looked at the cockpit and saw a Caucasian female with brown hair and blue eyes giving them a thumbs up and they took off.

"This is Hunter 1-2, all pilots report." Jena called in.

"This Tiger squad Hunter 1-3 standing by.

"Hunter 1-4 Fatal squad standing by."

"Rainbow Hunter 1-5 is ready to go." they all reported in. and they took off. Overlord command would come 1 hour after the attack to pick them up. For now, he was looking over the situation.

"All Hunters, this is Raider 1, follow my lead and we will get through this. Let's go in hyperspace" Raider 1 said. They all went through hyperspace.

Mustafar

In the facility were 3 masked men with black cloaks interrogating Sai. He was chained on a chair and was pretty beaten. He had a black eye and blood coming out of his mouth and he was breathing hard.

"*Sigh* just tell us why you decided to ignore that order and this will be all over" One of the agents said. He got no respond and this angered one of the other agents to say.

"You're either going to die or be imprisoned by Danzo's hand so start talking or I will slice your throat personally!"

"Furo! Go outside and chill out, let me and handle Chinga this" Furo complied and went outside and closed the door behind him.

"Chinga, beat him up a little bit" The leader said.

"With pleasure sir" Chinga said with a smirk as he picked up his steel pipe and started to hit Sai's injured leg really hard, causing Sai to scream in pain.

"Are you ready to talk?" asked the leader. Sai looked up to him and said "Fuck you" in a weak voice.

The leader said "Do it again"

Outside with Furo

Furo looked at the lava fall going down and seeing droids patrolling the facility. Then his communicator was scrambling a little bit and he tried to contact the leader.

"Sir, my communicator is doing strange things."

"You're not the only one, something is not right." then comms were shut down.

"Sir? Sir!" Chinga saw that a battle droid went to him and said "Sir, our communications are being jammed and we got several unidentified objects coming in from sector 1547"

"What!?" Chinga grabbed his binoculars and looked at the direction the droid talked about.

With Task Force 141

"Their systems are being jammed" Said Hunter 1-4.

"This is Raider 1, we're going in for the strike" the Raiders started their attack run and started firing their rockets at the facility.

With Furo

"Sir! Enemy ships are attacking the facility! I repeat" he didn't finished his sentence as he looked at one of the rockets hitting the communication post. It went to flams as the super battle droids tried to take down the fighters but were destroyed by their rockets.

"Furo! Furo get over here! We need to secure the prisoner! Let the commando droids take care of this." the leader said through his re-established comms.

Furo nodded and said "Copy that" he turned to the battle droid. "Activate the commando droids, I'm going to the prisoner"

"Roger roger" the droid replied as Furo went towards the rest of his team.

With Task Force 141

"I've got an AA gun 9 o'clock" Raider 4 said as the AA gun tried to shoot him down. It missed 3 times until Raider 4 fired at the AA gun, destroying it.

"Nice shot Raider 4" Raider 1 said.

"Thanks Raider 1" Raider 4 replied.

"This is Hunter 1-4! I'm get! I'm getting heavy fire from behind me!" said Hunter 1-4 as he was trying to dodge the shots from behind him. He looked to see a vulture droid coming behind him and tried to fire again but was destroyed by Raider 3.

"Vulture droids? Nobody told us that!" Raider 3 said a little bit surprised.

Then Overlord finally spoke "All units this is Overlord, I assume you already begun the mission over?"

"No shit sir! We've got vulture droids coming from nowhere! How did that happen?" Raider 3 said.

"Doesn't matter Raider 3. Hunters! Get the men on that facility we'll cover you!" Raider 1 said.

Overlord spoke "Be advised, we've got intel that a possibility that the Root agents are trying to move codename Painter out of the facility. Try to cut off all escape routes over"

"Copy that Overlord" Price said as he turned to Jena "How much until we are going to land?"

Jena said "Just 30 seconds. Hunter 1-4 are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've only got some little damage but I'll be fine" Hunter 1-4 said.

"Hunters, your now ready to deploy the men, we'll cover you but be fast" Said Raider 1 while firing down a vulture droid that tried to attack one of the Hunters. All Hunters were at their positions.

"Drop the ropes!" Jena said as the co-pilots drop the ropes and were firing down at the battle droids that were trying to fire at them.

"Alright go! Go! Go!" Price said as his team went first as he went last and they were all firing at the remaining droids.

"This is Hunter 1-2 deployment completed, how are the others?"

"This is Hunter 1-3, we're good over" Hunter 1-3 stated.

"Hunter 1-5 here, troops deployed over" Hunter 1-5 stated. Hunter 1-4 didn't checked in.

"Hunter 1-4 what's your status over?" Hunter 1-2 asked.

"I'm having some problems" Hunter 1-4 was getting shot from all sides and one of his co-pilots was killed. Hunter's 1-4 drop ship was smoking.

A commando droids with a RPG was standing on a balcony and fired his RPG at the Drop ship. And it hits the right side of his ship. This caused Hunter 1-4 to lose control of his drop ship.

"I'm hit! I can't –aargh" His voice was silenced by a shot as his ship crashed against the facility causing a massive explosion. Nobody could survive that.

"Hunter 1-4 is down, I repeat Hunter 1-4 is down" Hunter 1-2 said.

Price heard this and grunted for a second until he said to Overlord "Overlord this is Price, we lost one of our Hunter ships with the men in it."

"Copy that Price. Hunter 1-3 send your unit to the crash site and secure their bodies. Hunter 1-5's unit will continue their objective." Overlord answered.

"Alright men let move out" Price went first through the open door with Soap while Roach and Ghost would cover their backs. A couple of commando droids came across them and started firing on them.

"Tango's 12 o'clock! Take cover!" Price said. Everyone took cover and started firing against the droids. Soap took a peak and saw 2 commando droids standing in the same cover. He signaled Roach to give him covering fire while he ran towards some cover near the 2 commando droids to get a better shot.

Soap then saw that the 2 commando droids started firing at Roach who was forced to take cover. Soap then took the chance and fired at the commando droids, killing both of them.

Price just killed one of those Commando droids with an headshot and he had trouble with one who had perfect cover except for its legs, so he went on his knees for a good firing chance as he fired 2 times, hitting one of the droids legs causing it to get up and malfunction for a moment.

Price took this chance and quickly got up and fired a bullet into the droids its head.

Ghost fired his grenade launcher at 3 commando droids and killed all of them but the explosion caused a temporary smoke screen.

"I still see 2 pair of eyes! Ghost take them down!" Price said.

"Roger that!" Ghost replied as he went forwards and fired at both pair of eyes and it turned out to be the last commando droids as they were dead on the ground.

"Clear!" Ghost said as he kicked one of the droids bodies.

"Copy that, Painter is just 2 clicks away from your position. Rainbow squad is already in position they're waiting for your word to go in over and out" Overlord said. Price and the others went towards the doors were behind those doors codename Painter was being held.

"Rainbow this is Price, are you in position?" Soap asked, he didn't knew this unit because it was a new set of recruits.

"This is Rainbow squad leader Ash, we're in position and ready for your command sir" A female voice said. This was unusual for the 141 that females were in the Spec ops.

"Alright, I want the camera feed of the room, seeing what's going on. Ghost" Ghost was going to break into the camera feed until.

"I already got it sir" said another voice of the Rainbow squad. Her name was Twitch. She sends Ghost the camera feed and they saw that 3 Root agents were looking at both entrances and tried to contact someone.

"Alright then, set the charges Roach" Roach got his charges and planted them on the door while on the other side of the room, Ash and I.Q were setting her charges ready.

"Charges set, Ash you ready?" Price asked through his transmitter.

"We are ready, Frost Girl cover my back" **(Yeah these are the girls from Rainbow Six. Because there is Frost from Delta Squad I've decided to give Frost from Rainbow Six the name 'Frost Girl' so it doesn't get confused, until somebody would give me any suggestions if she would keep her name Frost or I will change it)**

"On my mark"

Inside the room

Why did you send all the droids towards the crashed ship? Now we're sitting here like ducks!" Furo said. He was very nervous.

"I had to because if they are going to concentrate for the crashed crew then we have an opening. Chinga make sure he's ready to move. Furo go check out what's going on. It's to quite" Furo decided to use the door where he didn't know Rainbow squad was ready to breach.

When Furo reached the door, he suddenly stopped when he heard a beeping sound.

'BOOM!' the charges exploded and Furo's body flew away and hit the ground dead.

Then the other door exploded and Price's team came through, this caught the Root agent Chinga of guard as he let go of Sai and Roach shot him in the head.

Sai tried to escape but the leader got him and used him as a human shield while pointing his blaster at Sai's face.

"Come closer, and he's dead" Ash was the closest to the Root leader while he didn't saw Frost Girl grabbing for Ash's grenade launcher.

Sai saw what the girl behind Ash was doing and took his chance to elbow his hostage taker in the stomach and he turned around to kick him.

"Get down!" Ash ordered as Sai got down and Ash took a step aside to allow Frost Girl to shot the grenade launcher at the Root agent.

The rocket hits the agent in the stomach, the power of the grenade was so powerful that the agent flew against a computer screen and it exploded. The guy was definitely dead.

Ghost went to Sai and checked on him "He's alive, Painter is secured"

"Overlord this is Price, Painter is secured. I repeat the Painter is secured. We're ready for our evac" Price than heard a loud explosion on top of him and saw that the roof was gone and one of the Hunter ships were there.

"Copy that Price, Operation Art retriever is completed all personnel is already evacuated except yours. Over and out" Overlord ended.

 **And that was it for this chapter. Announcement. I've got an idea to do a new Naruto cross over. I'm stuck with the idea of doing a Naruto GTA crossover or an The Division crossover. I will be opening a poll later so you can vote. I hope you guys have a nice day and peace.**


	18. ALF HQ and Project 61

**Hey guys it's Amused Light here with a new chapter and today we're going to have Sai's reason why he was arrested by Danzo and also quick note the poll will be closed on the 12th of August.**

On Endor: ALF HQ

The ALF HQ was a complex that was larger than any other ALF facilities that had been built around the galaxy. It was underground with a lot of chambers and hallways **(Like the one bunker in MW2 cutscene the Second Sun)**. The outer shell was made of 3/8 steel plates. The base could withstand over 30 megaton blast. There were over 1319 steel springs that weighed over 1000 pounds each and could move to any direction for incoming blasts. There were several wings for different purposes.

There was the tech wing that was creating and testing new weapons and researching WMD-like weapons that the ALF had confiscated from the CIS base they had captured. They also were responsible for recon missions into the Unknown region where they discovered several unidentified planets that had never been found.

In the medical wing where the wounded were treated who were the most injured in battle from all over the galaxy. Here they were helped by the best doctors that had joined the ALF. They had made prosthetics that were better than the ones the Republic. This helped a lot of soldiers who lost their legs and arms in combat. Some were honorably discharged of duty with the help of the ALF which provided counseling and a post combat program that helped veterans who suffered from PTSD **(Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder** ) Survivors guilt and other kinds of mental disorders they had caught, the ALF took care of their veterans with this new bill that Naruto and Admiral Ackbar passed to fund these programs and the support of the families, the ones without families and suffered the most were being kept close by other home coming veterans to keep them from doing harm to themselves. While most of injured troops that made a recovery and wanted to go back into active duty in order to help their brother in arms. ALF high command set them up as trainers, drill sergeants and some of them went back to the field as experienced soldiers who would lead the rookies into combat.

The medical wing was also researching inhumane chemical weapons and other material they got from the tech wing, trying to find counter measures and antidotes to them. Recently after several chemical related attacks on civilians on different planets, the ALF decided to put up a quarantine room for the exposed individuals to observe what kind of symptoms they were showing and studying them. Strangely, the same chemical elements that were found on the civilians were the same ones that were inside the WMD's currently in the tech wing.

Then there was the security wing. This wing consisted of the armory and a control room that had eyes all over the HQ. The Military Police who had to patrol the HQ regularly was responsible for the HQ security. Their job also consisted of identifying criminals like slavers, murderers etc that the ALF were looking for. They were also in charge for the supplies that were coming in and checking for contraband and anything that looked suspicious.

There was a Civilian wing. This wing had the purpose of providing civilians that were called here for different reasons with a roof over their heads.

Some of the people who were victims of slavery and other criminal activities were asked to come here for identifying captured criminals so that they could be either turned over to the local authorities or to be executed, which one depended on their crimes.

Foremost were people who were loved ones of the people who were currently in quarantine or the soldiers that were heavily wounded. They were there for moral support of their loved ones. These civilians were brought here secretly so that the location of their base would not be compromised.

Unknown to the normal civilians and to the Military Police, there were some people here that were potential recruits for the Special Ops division. These were most ALF soldiers who made a good impression on the field but some of them were normal civilians who had secrets like a certain Caucasian man who came from Reznov's country who was asked by an ALF official who looked into his history. His name was simply Yuri.

Yuri was different from the other recruits, he did fight… but for the wrong people. He was an ultranationalist back on Russia, a land located on the planet Earth **(based on Russia MW series)**. Were there was a civil war between the Ultranationalists and the Loyalists. Yuri joined the Ultranationalists because he felt that the leaders of his country did nothing to protect its people from slavers and bandits that came murdering and raping their people. He lost his whole family because of it.

He met joined with his friend Vladimir Makarov. His longtime friend who helped him join the Ultranationalists. His first mission was with Makarov to escort the leader of the Ultranationalists Imram Zakhaev to Chernobyl. Zakhaev was not the leader the Ultranationalist party wanted for most members but they had no choice because Zakhaev had a reputation of being ruthless.

An assassination attempt on his life resulted Zakhaev to lose his arm and Yuri was next to Zakhaev when he was shot and Yuri was hit in the stomach and was left behind by Makarov who had no choice because he had to help Zakhaev to safety.

Yuri would have died if it wasn't for the Loyalists to help him when they arrived at Chernobyl. When he was under arrest in the hospital he was put on the suspicion list of the Ultranationalists for an undercover agent. Makarov defended him and tried to get him out but failed to Yuri's knowledge. The Loyalist government officials sent Yuri to Siberia to be banished for treason. When Yuri was doing time in Siberia. Zakhaev died at the hand of Loyalist forces, the Ultranationalists won power in Russia under the leadership of Ultranationalist Boris Vorshevsky. A more moderate member of the party who was well liked by a lot of people because of his background of being an honest politician.

Yuri liked Vorshevsky, but Makarov and the extremist wing of the party hated him because Vorshevsky was willingly to work with some members of the Loyalist party that weren't corrupt in the eyes of most people. For the Extremists they were traitors.

A drift came between the moderate wing and the extremist wing of the Ultranationalist party. The moderates believed that good funding for the army and a good economy would help things up. While the extremists believed the only way to help their country was going back to the time when the Soviet Union existed. They wanted Russia to be communist again. The extremists were already killing people who didn't believed in communism and this murderous campaign was called 'the second Red terror'. The moderates would be called the whites while the extremists were called the Reds. The rest of the planet Earth eventually did nothing to help them.

But that wasn't the worst part. When Makarov did the unthinkable of killing the party leaders of the Loyalist party and a series of bombings that killed a dozens of innocent people. Vorshevsky denounced this and called the extremists wing of the party 'terrorists' and said that they must be destroyed. Yuri was stuck between the wars of his party and went to talk with Makarov and was dragged in a plot that Makarov was planning to attack Zakhaev space port. Yuri tried to warn the authorities but was caught by Makarov who said this attack would change Russia forever as he shot him. Unknown to them was that an undercover agent of the Loyalist was witnessing all of this. Yuri survived the shot and tried to stop the murdering of Makarov and his men but he passed out of blood lose.

Makarov killed the undercover agent and left his body on the scene causing a second civil war of Russia. Makarov didn't wanted to have loose ends so he made a list of members of the Ultranationalists he called 'traitors' and ordered his paid off politicians to send all of them in secrecy to Vorkuta to die. This was the same fate for a lot of Loyalists who tried to take out Makarov. On that list was the only living person who knew who was behind the attack and that was Yuri. He and a lot of other party members were send off to the same place and got to know each other. This is where Yuri and Nikolai became good friends and they were some of the only people that survived Vorkuta. Until they escaped under Naruto.

Yuri was first skeptic when he heard that a child would try to get them out of this hell hole, but the kid did it and he owed him. Yuri went with Nikolai without saying thanks which he regretted. Nikolai and Yuri became mercenaries for hire with other Loyalists. Yuri was one of the few Ultranationalists that survived Vorkuta. They had rules which were not killing innocent people. Nikolai told Yuri that he was a friend with former members of the Republic military who saved his life back in the first civil war. One of their name was Price.

When the fall of the Hutt clan on Tatooine was spread on the news. Yuri recognized some of the ALF troops as fellow former prisoners of Vorkuta. He asked himself whatever happened to Naruto until he saw that Naruto was the leader of the ALF. He was surprised that Naruto did things in months what the Republic couldn't do in years.

When Naruto declared the ALF its independence, this shocked Yuri and his mercenary group. The ALF reminded them of what they believed in. protection of the weak against the evil doers. Nikolai decided to disband the group and said that he would do regular visits to Russia to see how the country is doing and trying secretly to establish relations between Pro-ALF groups and the Revolutionary Movement that was secretly growing.

Most of the mercenaries decided to go back to Russia in secrecy and join the Revolutionary Movement, hoping for that Naruto would have been interested in helping their home country . Yuri decided to keep it calm and was suddenly confronted by a member of the ALF spec ops who said that a 'mutual friend' had called for him.

Naruto did noticed this growing group of Russian Loyalists and decided to talk with these people and saw that they wanted the help of them. Naruto decided to send several squads of trainees to help build up groups of pro-ALF groups. Their objective was protecting the people of Russia that were threatened by the Reds. Naruto decided to talk with both leader of the Loyalist party Dimitri Koslov and leader of the moderate Ultranationalists Boris Vorshevsky. They decided to talk peace negotiations next month on a secluded planet. Both party leaders noticed that a third party was rising in Russia and Naruto explained that these people only wanted to protect themselves and wanted the war to stop. He also explained that they will follow the guidelines of the normal path to power and will not take any power by force. Both party leaders complied.

"Yuri Garbanov?" an ALF officer asked while reading the names.

"Yes, that's me" Yuri stood up and stood in attention.

"Follow me" the officer said as they began walking. They walked past some rooms where wounded people were treated. They stopped in front of a steel door and the officer puts his hand on a DNA scanner and the door opened.

The officer said "Let's get to your examination" both of them went through the door were above was written 'Special Ops wing'

"What kind of examination will this be like? Is it like any other of the military?" Yuri asked. The officer didn't answer his question as they went towards a door where Soap and Ghost stood waiting for them.

"So this is the guy Nikolai talked about, Yuri right?"

Yuri saluted "Yes sir".

Soap nodded and turned to Ghost and said "Ghost, get him ready for training, if it's true what Nikolai said than I want to see it what's he's capable with my own eyes. Be ready in 10 minutes"

"Yes sir, come Yuri" Yuri followed Ghost as they passed by Price who went to Soap.

"Hey Price, why are you here?" Soap asked. Price took out one of his cigars and lighted it up and took an big puff and he released the thick smoke from his mouth.

"Just came here for a smoke. Also want to inform you that you're going to bring Naruto the news that Sai is willingly to talk. But only to him"

With Naruto

Naruto was currently meditating in his room alone. He tried to talk to his long lost friend in the force.

Naruto's mindscape

 _"Naruto"_ Reznov said.

 _"Reznov"_ Naruto said.

 _"Seems like we still can talk to each other, even after my passing but there's a reason why you have called me, tell me"_ Reznov said while sitting down with Naruto on the ground.

 _"The numbers. After I've heard Argyus name on that ship. The numbers said to me…that…I don't know but…the numbers stopped after I-"_

 _"You killed him."_ Reznov said finishing his sentence.

 _"Yeah Reznov. But why?"_ Naruto asked as Reznov had a thoughtful expression and sighed.

 _"It looks like the brainwashing is permanent so long you don't complete the mission, you will have these numbers in your head"_

 _"So I have to kill them"_ Naruto said as he sighed.

 _"Not necessarily, if somebody else kills them before you, it will probably end it also. I can't do much for you but to restrain you from going out like that, that reminds me of my time slashing that Nazi back in Berlin on the Reichstag"_ Reznov ended while laughing a little bit.

Naruto decided to ask another question _"Reznov about your home land."_

Reznov interrupted him _"I know it, I saw it what you're doing. It breaks my heart seeing my people fighting yet again among each other for power and dragging so many innocent people to an early death. From the fall of the Tsar to Stalin's rule to the ending of communism. So many people have died. And so few are remembered"_ Reznov said.

 _"Sorry to hear that Reznov"_ Naruto patted his shoulder.

Reznov looked up to Naruto and said _"Naruto, please I want you to help my people. They don't want war, they want to be able to live in peace among each other. You would do me a great favor"_ Reznov asked.

 _"I will Reznov, I will"_ Naruto said.

Back to reality

"Naruto are you there?" Naruto opened his eyes at the voice of somebody outside his room. He went to the door to see Soap.

"Soap, what is it?" Naruto said.

"The prisoner Sai wants to speak with and you only" Soap reply.

"Alright then, let's go" Naruto was about to follow Soap until.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wait a minute." A doctor was yelling with papers in her hand.

"Yes doctor Kendell what is it?" Naruto turned around.

Dr Kendell gave Naruto her documents and said "You know we were researching those chemicals that were related to several attacks around the galaxy?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, those chemicals contains some of the most deadliest elements that can kill people in the matters of minutes, luckily they aren't perfected or it would have been worse"

Naruto said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think it can be related to a previous bio-chemical weapon that was used decades ago. On Russia, Nova 6"

"Nova 6? I thought the Russian government disabled those weapons after the first civil war" Soap said.

"Looks like it's not, Intel has been saying that somebody has been smuggling these kinds of chemicals out of Russia. These weapons were built in the soviet days, when the Russians and the Americans were in a state of a 'cold' war. The weapons were almost used but they failed. Now these weapons are an easy grab for anybody. Look at these pictures on what kind of effect it can have on a living person" Kendell handed Naruto a picture of a dead body with blood all over his body.

Naruto looked disgusted "I can't believe that these kind of weapons exist"

Soap nodded "Yeah, some people would make anything to bring to their enemies. These weapons would be perfect for any government."

Naruto handed Kendell her documents "We need to find out who smuggled those weapons and who bought them for what purpose. Kendell bring these documents to Hudson, he will know what to do with these"

"Yes sir" Kendell said as she walked away. Naruto turned around and said to Soap "Let's meet our artist shall we?" Soap nodded as they began walking.

With Sai

Sai was sitting on a chair in an empty room with nothing but a table, another chair and a cup of coffee. Sai had been interrogated by several members of the military but he only wanted to talk with one person: Naruto Uzumaki. He knew Naruto was one of the only people that could understand him.

The door opened and Naruto was coming in and sat on the chair.

"You wanted to speak to me, here I am" Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of the fourth Hokage, former member of team 7, jinchuuriki of the 9 tails and known of being unpredictable" Sai said with a fake smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "You certainly do your homework, I give you that. But I have a question"

"Which is?"

"How are you able to ignore the orders from your master Danzo without dying?"

Sai answered "My chakra is not that strong outside Elementia without disrupting the seals that prevent me from talking so I had to take those seals out and was forced to be in teams"

"Why did you defect anyway?" Naruto asked. Sai was silent for a moment until he started explaining.

"I didn't plan to, I got an order the other day to kidnap children from a village on Ryloth as testing subjects for 'Project 61' but I refused because one of those children reminded me of my brother who died" Sai ended and thought about his brother.

"Project 61? What is that?" Naruto asked in a soft voice. Naruto saw that Sai clearly lost somebody close to him.

"I don't know much about it than that it's a plan that involves those children being tested, but I do know that a Neimoidian named Lok Durd knows more about it."

Naruto nodded "We're going to keep you here for several nights and look if you either going back to Elementia or something else. Thanks for the information" Naruto said and went to the door. But before he opened the door, Naruto said.

"You know, people like you should fit in our movement" Sai was left shocked and Naruto left the room and said to a guard

"Get him back to his cell and contact the Elementia government what they want to do with him."

"Yes sir" the guard replied.

"Lok Durd huh? Haven't heard that name for a while" Soap said.

"We've been looking for that man for months and we still have no location where he is." Naruto sighed "I'm going to sleep, I see you later and hey good luck with that lady of Rainbow team, who was it? Ash?"

"Fuck you Naruto, sometimes you're a real twat" Soap said and Naruto laughed about it as he left.

Naruto went into his bedroom and took of his cloths and went into bed as he was going to sleep. Naruto felt something move under the blankets and saw that it was Sabine. She went on Naruto's chest

"Sabine? I thought you were with the other on Naboo, visiting Hinata" Naruto asked.

"Well I asked them if I could be with you for the week so they gave me permission, which means that right now" Sabine pushed Naruto down gently with one hand and said "We have some time to try to have a happy time" She started massaging his chest as Naruto grinned.

"Well let's have some fun" Naruto started kissing her on the neck and she moaned as he took the blankets over them and started to make love.

 **And is it for this chapter! Hope you like it. Till next time. Sorry the chapter is being short but i'll be working on the Jedi Crash episode for next chapter.**


	19. Maridun landings and the wounded Jedi

**Hello guys! here is the new chapter. sorry it took so long. I've taken a week off and this is part one of the Lok Durd story**

Endor: ALF HQ, Spec Ops wing.

Naruto was waiting in an secluded room for Admiral Ackbar and General Matthew Davis AKA Overlord. There was intel about Lok Durd next location.

Then the door opened and in came Admiral Ackbar and General Matthew Davis (Overlord).

"Finally! What took you so long?" Naruto said.

"We were busy gathering all the information, besides don't forget we were waiting for you when you didn't come for several hours." Ackbar said as he grinned at Naruto's reaction.

Naruto blushed a little bit, that day Naruto was on a date with one of his girls. It got out of hands and they had a happy time. This of course wasn't known to a lot of people.

Ackbar turned to Davis and said "Anyway, let's get to business. General Davis" Davis nodded and began to speak.

"Thanks to undercover work of Hudson and other spies in the Separatists, we may have an opening to catch Lok Durd." Overlord said.

"Great, where will he be?" Naruto asked.

"On a planet called Maridun. It's native population are the Amani, we've already send out a delegation to them a few months ago and they say that they wanted to stay neutral. But what disturbs me as the exact coordinates Lok is going to" Overlord activated a hologram of a village and Lurmen.

"Lurmen? What are they doing there? they're home planet is Mygeeto" Naruto asked.

"It's a colony that tried to escape the clone wars, the Amani considered their leader as a pacifist, so you can see-" Ackbar explained.

Naruto finished "They are an easy target for that bastard. Shit, when does Lok arrive at that planet"

"He will be arriving tomorrow" Ackbar replied.

Naruto nodded "Alright, I want a company of ALF Rangers and Metal team to report in. Tell to them we're leaving in half an hour" Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir" Davis replied while calling it in. the ALF Rangers was one of the elite fighting forces **(I got this from the U.S Rangers, no disrespect)** especially the 75th ALF Rangers. They were based off the Rangers from the United States of America's Rangers that were disbanded like many other military branches after the U.S government decided to rely on clones and the PMC's who were cheaper. This also happened to other countries like Canada, France, Russia, China etc. This happened 7 years ago after the first meeting of the Republic and the NATO countries.

When poverty was growing and more jobs were going, there was than an open market for pirates for raiding towns and sometimes kidnapping people to be sold into slavery. The local police couldn't do much and the Clones were not responding to calls what they said were for the local police to deal with. The PMC's were only there to protect their payers interests.

While some former troops went back to their former lives, most of them felt betrayed and decided to leave with their families Earth for a new life. When the news of the ALF was heard, most of the former troops looked into it and saw that they could have more chance in the ALF military than in their own countries.

Sgt Foley was one of them, he fought with his brothers in arms in Iraq and Afghanistan against radical Islamic extremists. He lost a lot of friends and made many sacrifices and when it was over, the U.S government and Congress decided to replace the military with clones. He didn't know why these clones were better than them but soon realized that it was all about money. He decided to support his family for the last few years and didn't use a fire arm in that time. Until a group of pirates came and tried to kidnap his family and he acted out of self-defense by killing all pirates.

He and his family lead a good life until he realized he couldn't pay the bills and soon knew that he needed to find a way to make money. He got contacted by his former army buddy Dunn who said that he signed up for the ALF forces. He said that he was inspired by their actions and wanted to help other people again and that it can help Foley pay the bills since the ALF pays 80.000 credits each year. That was what Foley needed and he missed his friends of the service. His family were first not happy but decided to let him sign up since they saw that he was missing something. Foley and the other Rangers weren't the only ones. There were Marines, Navy SEALs from the army but also people from France, Great Britain, Germany, Japan even from Russia. This was probably the first time Russians and Americans were working together in the same army.

This was the case of most ALF fighters. Over 25% of the ALF military was made of people of Earth. Most of them were not used to work with other species in the beginning, but they got along fine.

"Sir, I got a company of the 75th ALF Rangers waiting for you at the Tentative ship and Metal team says that they will come shortly" Davis said.

"Good tell Sabine that she meets me up there too." Naruto said before leaving the room and going straight for the hangars.

At the Tentative 

Members of the 75th ALF Rangers were checking their equipment and rifles while others were talking to one another. There were I, total 15 of them including 3 guys who had fought with Naruto.

"So we're going to find this asshole who has been using innocent people as test subjects, I must feel honored that I can get the chance to put a hole in that bastard." Cpl Dunn said while counting his magazines.

"Not likely, I've heard that Metal team would be joining us. They have been tasked to hunt down this bastard for a long time." A Ranger said.

"Metal team? Holy shit! Did you hear that Ramirez?" Dunn said as he turned to Ramirez who was putting C4 in his backpack. He turned to Dunn and nodded.

Dunn rolled his eyes and smirks "Nothing makes you talk, right Ramirez?" Ramirez just nodded and went back to his backpack.

"Alright everybody listen up!" Sgt Foley said while walking towards his men and they looked towards him and stood in formation "Get your shit ready, we're going into teams of 5. Our mission is to capture Lok Durd, a weapon designer who is wanted for killing hundreds of innocent people and we all know that that is unacceptable Hooah?"

"Hooah!" all Rangers said.

Foley nodded and said "Gear up and move out" the Rangers nodded and went to the Tentative ship.

"Good to see you again Sgt Foley" a voice said behind Foley and he turned around to see Naruto and Sabine standing there.

Foley quickly saluted "Sir" Naruto chuckled "At ease Foley. Your men ready?"

"Yes they are, we're waiting for Metal team sir" Foley said.

"You don't have to wait long Sgt" Naruto and Foley turned to see Sandman and the rest of Metal team arriving.

"Metal team reporting for duty Naruto." Sandman didn't say 'sir' because he knew Naruto for a long time and they became good friends.

Naruto clapped his hands and said "Alright then, let's go" Naruto was the first to get in as the others followed.

Inside the Tentative

Naruto went to the cockpit and saw that the pilots were running checks.

"Okay, engines are ready, fuel is full and shields are okay" The pilot said to the Co-pilot as he was to turn around and saw Naruto. He saluted him "Sir, we're ready"

"Okay, is the spy-satellite in the cargo?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sir" the RS-25 Spy-satellite was a small satellite that designed for espionage. The RS-25 had also a invisibility program to hide itself from enemies. The RS-25 had the purpose to give the possibility of secret communication from both ALF HQ and the operatives on distant planets. Naruto had let spend millions of credits for this kind of technology and he hoped it worked. The plane was for the Tentative to fly by the planet's orbit to launch the satellite at a close range in space and then firing the escape pods on the planet and let the Rangers regroup 5 miles northwest from the Lurmen village and then waiting for Lok Durd arrival.

"Alright then, Sabine you and me will join Sandman's pod" Naruto said.

"Alright then, I always wanted to speak with those Delta guys. they're pretty badass." Sabine said as she was to walk off but turned around and removed her helmet and whispered in his ear "But you're the best" as she kissed him on the lips and went away.

Naruto had a slight blush. "Sir permission to speak" the pilot asked and Naruto turned around "yes you may"

"You're the most luckiest bastard alive, you know that right?" Naruto laughed at that comment.

"You have no idea pilot, warn me when we are ready" the pilot nodded and went back to his work.

The Tentative started to go up and flew from the orbit of Endor into Hyperspace to Maridun.

Several hours later

The Tentative came out of hyperspace and in front of them was the planet Maridun.

"Alright people we have arrived at Maridun get to the pods. Jack open the cargo doors. Release the RS-25" the pilot said to the co-pilot.

"I'm on it" the co-pilot said. The cargo doors opened and the satellite went out the Tentative and was activated.

"RS-25 satellite is activated, launch the pods" the co-pilot said.

Naruto was inside the pod with Metal team and Sabine and said "Alright people this is it" as they strapped themselves to their seats.

"Good luck Rangers, may the force be with you" the pilot said as the pods were launched into the orbit and the Tentative set course back to Endor and went into hyperspace.

With Ahsoka

Ahsoka was following Rex and Bly carrying the wounded Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker with behind her a Lurmen named Wag Too. Wag Too had helped heal Skywalker for a short of time until they could treat him fully at the village.

Ahsoka looked at her wounded master being carried by the 2 clones and turned to Wag Too "Do you think Master Skywalker will be okay?"

Wag Too looked to her and smiled "Don't worry, I have everything what he needs to heal at my house in the village. We just need to get there." Ahsoka smiled.

"Commander look there!" Bly said while pointing at the sky seeing several comets coming from the sky.

Ahsoka turned to Wag Too and asked "Do you guys get comets her and then?"

"No, it's very uncommon" Wag Too shook his head. Rex looked through his binoculars and saw it were no falling comets.

"Ahsoka, those are no comets" he give it to her and said "It are escape pods."

"What!" Ahsoka took the binoculars and looked through it and saw it were indeed escape pods. One of them landed not so far away from them.

"We need to check out if they're still alive" Ahsoka said.

Rex protested "But Ahsoka, General Skywalker-"

"Don't worry about me, the Lurmen helped me out for now, if there any wounded inside the pod we need to help them. They may have communication device that works" Anakin said in a weak voice. Ahsoka and Rex nodded while Wag Too seems to agree with them and they all went to the direct location of the escape pod.

With Naruto's escape pod

Naruto's pod landed without problems and he got out first with Sandman and the others began coming out.

Grinch looked around and made a comment "Well, it sure is peaceful, can't see why people want rather to live in a city than something beautiful like this."

"Well everybody has his place to call home." Truck said while walking next to him "But I can see why the Lurmen decided to live here".

Then some noises came from a bush, causing both Truck and Grinch to draw their rifles to the bush. Truck asked: "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, you think it's one of those animals that lives here?" Grinch asked.

"Only one way to find out." Truck said as he fired several round at the bushes and suddenly 2 clones came out with their blasters pointed at them.

Grinch and Truck pointed their rifles at the clones and it was a standoff.

"Put your weapons down!" Rex ordered.

"You first dipshit" Grinch said. Ahsoka came out of the bushes and came between the two groups and activated her lightsaber and pointed at the former Delta operators. She suddenly recognized these two guys.

"Wait you're the guys from Tatooine! Metal Team right?" Ahsoka asked. She lowered her lightsabers.

"Yeah that's us. Wait I remember you to. You're the Jedi that was with that was with that taller guy. Skywalker right? What happened to the guy?" asked Grinch when suddenly Anakin came out of the bushes with his lightsaber.

"I've heard shots fired i-" Anakin tried to talk but he then groaned in pain and fell down on the ground as the Lurmen came running towards him.

"I told him not to move, he will not hold on for long without proper medical attention" Wag Too said.

Then some another bushes were moving. Rex and Bly pointed their weapons at the bush ready to fire but Truck and Grinch stood in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Bly demanded but was ignored by the former delta operators.

"Star" Truck said which confused both clones until they heard "Texas" and saw several Rangers coming out of the bushes.

"Good to see you Foley" Truck said as he recognized one of the Rangers as Sgt Foley as he shook his hand.

"Good to see you to son, where is Naruto?" Foley asked.

"Wait Naruto is here to? Where is he?" Ahsoka asked while looking around.

"I'm right here" Naruto said behind Ahsoka as it scared Ahsoka "Ahhh Naruto! Don't do that. Wait, why are you here anyway?"

"I could ask you that same but right now your master health is important" Naruto said which Ahsoka nodded to.

Naruto turned to Dunn "Dunn, check on Skywalker!" Dunn replied "Yes sir!" Dunn went to Skywalker and examined his wounds and made a conclusion.

"Whoever gave him those bandages, you did a very poor job but it helped. I just need some shelter and I can help him"

"My village is not far away" Wag Too said.

Naruto nodded "Right, Metal Team and Dunn will go with me, the rest of you will regroup with the others and go to the rendezvous point." he directed to the remaining

"Yes sir!" Foley replied and turned to the others "Come on Rangers. Let's regroup with the others Hooah"

"Hooah!" the Rangers replied as they went away to regroup with the others.

"Hooah? What does that mean?" Ahsoka asked.

Naruto smirked "That is what does Americans Rangers say. Don't ask. Let's go to the village and I will explain everything else why we are here" Naruto said as he and Sabine took point and followed the Lurmen to the village.

 **And that was it for this chapter. next time will be the big battle. I was in Morocco for a week so I could not finish it. Hope you guys like it and seeya**


	20. Battle of Maridun

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 20 of Jinchuuriki of the Force also we got over 58 000 views! I want to thank everybody who read this story and my boy Quaffek who has been helping me with my story. Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Naruto and the others followed the Jedi back to the village where they caught the attention of some of the Lurmen as an older Lurmen and a blue Twi'lek came out of a house and recognized them.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Aayla asked. Naruto was about to answer but was interrupted by the village leader.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Tee Watt Kaa asked. Naruto recognized that voice and looked towards the old Lurmen.

"Old man Kaa? Is that you?" Naruto said. Both looked at each other with smiles.

"Wait, you know each other?" Ahsoka asked. Naruto was about to answer her question, when Anakin groaned in pain and Dunn checked on him and said "Naruto, Skywalker needs treatment immediately!"

Tee Watt Kaa said "Alright, bring him to my home, you can treat him there."

Later

Dunn had just finished putting the IV inside Skywalker and changing his bandages.

Wag Too took a blanket and dipped it into a pod with green glowing substance.

"What is that? Dunn asked.

"Pod oil, it will help healing the young Jedi." Wag Too replied as he puts the blankets over Skywalker head and chest.

"You sure it will work?" Dunn asked.

"Don't worry he will be okay in no time" Wag Too said with a smile.

Outside the hut 

Tee Watt Kaa looked inside the hut to see his son treating the wounded Jedi. He was a pacifist but couldn't ignore the scream for help.

"Old man Kaa" a voice called out and Kaa looked to see Sabine and Naruto standing there with a serious face "We need to speak in private." Kaa nodded and went away to talk in private. They went inside a hut which was in the center of the village and they sat down.

"Naruto It's good to see you, but why are you here? You know we wanted to live in peace." Kaa said while making cups of tea and handing it over to Naruto and Sabine who took a sip from it.

"You know that I fully respect your views old man Kaa. You are one of the few people who is not afraid to speak out inside the ALF alliance about his thoughts, but I am sorry to tell you that we have a good reason for which we came here"

"So I assume that you're not the only ones here, how many men have you brought here?" Old man Kaa asked.

Naruto sighed and gave him an honest answer "I've got in total 15 men on this planet. I had ordered most of them to regroup outside of the village. I've send Sandman and his team to regroup with the rest to the rendezvous point."

"I see, now please explain why the Republic is here and how come you guys came here on the same day" Kaa said.

"To be honest, I'm surprised as you why they were here but they explained that theirs ship was hit and their nav-computer was locked in hyperspace." Naruto explained.

"Yeah, but this doesn't change the mission in one bit" Sabine said while finishing her cup of tea and refilled it.

"What is this mission?" Kaa asked.

Naruto began explaining about a man named Lok Durd of the CIS was coming to Maridun and was going to use their new weapons on them. This disturbed Kaa as he was a pacifist he could not let his people suffer. He thought of negotiation with the CIS but Naruto told him they would kill you if you don't comply with them. After some talking, Kaa decided to comply with Naruto on his plan. Naruto noticed that Sabine was gone but he let it slide.

Meanwhile

Outside of the Lurmen village, Aayla and Ahsoka were looking over the village and watching the sunset.

"You were right all along Master Secura." Ahsoka began talking as she turned to Aayla.

Aayla asked "About what?" Ahsoka picked up a rock and explained "If I had stayed with Anakin we had probably wouldn't have found this village in time to save him" Ahsoka then stood up and continued "At least this ordeal is now over."

Aayla stood up and walked up to Ahsoka and said "We still have to find a way of this planet"

"Don't worry about it" Ahsoka and Aayla turned around to see Sabine with two meals coming up to them "After we're done, we can give you a ride back to the Republic. I brought some food if you want it." Both Jedi thanked her and took their meals.

They finished their meals and talked with Sabine about how Naruto knew the leader of the Lurmen village. Sabine explained about a group of ALF troops were tasked with Naruto to protect a refugee camp that was being targeted by pirates. Naruto met the Leader of the refugees which were the Lurmen. There was a big discussion between Naruto and Kaa and it ended up with Naruto convincing Kaa to comply. The Pirate attacks were taken care off and Naruto provided security for the Lurmen until they decided to go their own way.

"Wow, that's quite a story. Can't believe he can change people's minds." Aayla said.

"Yeah that's Naruto for you."

"Say, we still don't know why you are here?" Ahsoka asked. Sabine was going to answer her but suddenly got a call coming in.

She answered it "Who is this?"

"Sabine this is Sandman, we got a droid ship coming in from the orbit." Sabine grabbed her binoculars and looked into the sky to see a droid landing craft indeed.

"Yup that's a droid ship, they finally arrived haven't they?" Sabine said.

"Wait! You knew that they would come?" Ahsoka asked.

"No time talk, we need to warn the others, let's move" Aayla said as they went straight for the village.

In the village 

Naruto went outside the hut and had his binoculars. The target was finally here but first he needed to get out of the village with the Jedi. He ran for Anakin's hut and saw the 2 Clones and said "You 2, come with me. We need to go now." Both Clones followed him and got to the hut where they could see Sabine, Ahsoka, Aayla and Dunn inside.

"We have a Droid ship incoming, we need to leave" Naruto said and turned to Dunn "Dunn get the brancard ready" Dunn nodded and got it ready.

"Wait what about the villagers? Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry about it, they know what to do. They're gonna play it peacefully with them…for now." Naruto said.

"Right, I will meet with our new visitors." Kaa said.

"But-" Ahsoka was interrupted by Anakin "Ahsoka if the Lurmen want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war." Dunn putted Anakin on the brancard.

Everyone got out of the village except Naruto to overlook the meeting between old man Kaa and a Neimoidian fat man who had a Root agent behind him.

Naruto nodded and contacted Sandman "Sandman are you there? Over."

"I'm here Naruto, what do you want?"

"The village leader is going to meet with the CIS commander, I want someone on over watch and make sure everything is okay. Give me a positive ID if it is Lok Durd." Naruto finished.

"Copy that Naruto, I got Grinch right now keeping an eye on the target"

"Can you identify him as the target?" Naruto asked as a long pause was taking place until Sandman said "Yup, it's him Naruto, Grinch asks if he should engage?"

"Negative, too many villagers, if we fire now the lives of the villagers will be at stake."

With Tee Watt Kaa 

Old man Kaa was annoyed. This man named Lok Durd was a man of arrogance and he ordered his droids to ransack the village of finding anything related to the Republic or ALF. They found nothing and Lok Durd left.

His son Wag Too said to him that the Jedi left with Naruto.

"Good everything is according to Naruto's plan" Kaa said.

"Plan what plan? What are you talking about father?" Wag Too asked, confused.

"My son, I maybe a pacifist but I'm not an idiot. Letting that scum come here playing whoever he think he is. Naruto will take care of this. Just keep everybody safe." Kaa said as he went away.

With Naruto and the others

"I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight. No pride I guess." Rex said.

"I call it no courage." Ahsoka said while eating a ration bar. Naruto shook his head because of their comments but decided to let them talk.

"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to ones beliefs." Aayla responded to Ahsoka's opinion.

"Star." A voice said from the bushes and everybody was confused except for Sabine Dunn and Naruto who sighed in disappointment.

"Texas, come on out Foley." Naruto said as from all sides ALF Rangers came out of the bushes. And Foley was in front of them.

"Good to see you Foley, where is the camp?" Naruto asked.

"Just one click north from here, follow us Overlord wants to talk with you." Foley said.

"Alright let's move." then a shot was heard and everybody turned to Ramirez to see his weapon smoking.

"Ramirez explain yourself!" Foley demanded. Ramirez pointed out and there was a probe droid with a bullseye shot lying down on the ground. Foley turned to Ramirez and said "Well, good work Ramirez."

"Nice shot!" Rex said. Ramirez nodded and asked Dunn "Does he talk?"

Dunn chuckled "To be honest, I never heard him talk but he's a good ear and a good shot. You can count on him for anything." Rex nodded and saw that Ramirez gave thumbs up.

"So he's kind of like master Skywalker but without the big mouth sometimes" Aayla said.

"Hey!" Anakin replied. Trying to get up but was kept down by Bly. Everybody followed Foley to the camp.

ALF camp

The camp was near a big tree where 2 Rangers were overlooking the area the camp had only 5 to 10 tents because every 5 hours the teams would switch for patrolling. There was a little fire and a small armory. And at last was a communication post with a direct link to the RS-25 the link undetectable by the CIS so it was working.

Everyone was around the communication hologram and in front of them was Overlord.

"Naruto, it's good see that you have landed. But I didn't expect the Republic to be here."

"Trust me, you're not the only one. But enough about that, Sgt Foley said that they did some scouting on the enemy base and that you have information for us." Naruto asked.

Overlord was about to release the information until "Hold on! I want to know why you guys are here, why are you after these guys and who is Lok Durd? I want to know what we are getting into." Ahsoka said.

Everybody looked at Naruto who sighed and looked at Overlord and nodded. Naruto looked back at the Jedi and Clones and said "Alright, but this cannot be revealed to anyone, not even the chancellor, okay? "

The Jedi and Clones nodded while Anakin thought 'Why doesn't he want the chancellor to know about this?'

"Alright here is the game" An image of Lok Durd came up "This is Lok Durd, weapons programmer and tester. We have hunting for this man for months"

"Why is he important? Looks like a regular separatist Neimoidian" Bly asked.

"What he did would even make the separatist twist their stomachs. He used his weapons on neutral villagers for testing them" this shocked everybody who didn't knew about the mission.

"What! Are you serious?" Ahsoka asked

"That animal! Who would do that to innocent people?!" Bly yelled in anger.

"Silence! Let the commander speak" Sandman ordered out of nowhere. He said he did some recon on the enemy base and ordered his team to stand by and keep him updated on anything new. He put in a disk of some recording of the weapon tests. The test showed 2 droids were standing there and a shell was fired by the CIS new weapon. The impact of the shell hits the droids, only to leave them unharmed and destroyed the landscape.

"This cannot be good." Anakin said.

"You tell me." Naruto said while concentrating on the hologram. Then Grinch contacted Sandman and was patched through the hologram.

"Grinch what is it?" Naruto asked.

"The droids are bringing 2 lifeforms to the 2 droids that were tested." Grinch stated.

With Lok Durd

"As you can see, the landscape has been destroyed and the droids are undamaged" Lok Durd said with pride against Count Dooku's hologram.

"Impressive, but now need to how effective this weapon will be against living creatures" Dooku said.

"Of course, I specifically choose this planet because it is inhabitant. The colonist will make excellent subjects. But this is not everything." Lok Durd said.

"What do you mean Durd?" Dooku asked with suspicious.

"Me and several other scientists have created a new kind off bomb that can be as effective as 10 of my previous experiment. But for this I have two living subjects that will be honored with their participation of this project." Lok turned to one of his droids and asked "Are they ready?"

"Yes they are sir" The droid said.

"Who are these two 'subjects' if I may ask?" Dooku asked.

"2 Root agents that have failed Danzo. Danzo offered them to me so they could be 'useful' for once" Lok Durd said. He always thought that Danzo was an annoyance but he had his uses.

The 2 former Root agents were tied up and their heads were covered with bags and they were thrown on the ground. One of the droids that delivered them said to both droids "Keep them in check. Lord Durd wants to test his new bomb on them"

"Roger roger" both droids said. Both agents were struggling. One of the droids said "Shut up." The other droid contacted Lok and said "Sir we're in position"

Lok Durd got the word of the droid and saw that his droids were putting in a shell with a skull on it.

Naruto got the feedback on it and said "That isn't some ordinary bomb. "

"They're going to test in on both of them, we need to do something." Ahsoka said. She was going to intervene but was stopped by Sabine.

"We can't, it's too late for them. Grinch, keep an eye on both agents." Naruto ordered.

"We can't let them die! Naruto!" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, even if we intervene, there is no chance for them surviving if they fired it. I'm sorry" Naruto said as he orderd Grinch and the others to leave while leaving the camera on the agents

"FIRE!" Lok ordered as the defoliator fired the bomb and a half minute later it went to the ground and made a smaller explosion but yellow clouds surrounded the area and went straight for the agents.

The agents soon began coughing and bags had blood on it. Their skin turned black and soon they began to barf and seconds later they laid on the ground without moving anymore.

"Jesus Christ" Said Sandman.

Naruto didn't know what to say. This weapon must be one of those projects Sai told about.

"I can't believe this…those people were" Ahsoka said with a shocking expression.

"I know Snips that is horrible" Anakin said.

With Lok Durd

"As you can see both agents are dead within seconds. This is an improvement. With this we can win this war in mere months" Lok said with pride and waited for a reaction from Dooku. But he didn't got the reaction he wanted.

"This is to dangerous. If this get leaked out, the war will be over…for us to be destroyed. But this doesn't means that it will not be used. I will need to speak with my master about this." Dooku broke contact and left a nervous Lok behind.

"Sir what do you want us to do" A droid asked.

"We're going to the village and test our weapons on them. Let's move out" Lok Durd went to his tank and they would move out quickly.

With Naruto 

"Durd is moving with his men towards the village, we need to protect the village and destroy that cannon" Naruto said as he walked pass everyone and they followed him.

"But Tee Watt Kaa said he didn't want to fight" Ahsoka argued.

"He knows what we are doing, Foley do you got those field generators ready for transport?"

"I have them set ready to move commander" Foley responded.

"Sandman, join your team and disable their communication post, while you're at it take their Intel."

"I'm on it" Sandman said as he went away.

"The rest of you come with me" Naruto ordered as everybody followed him.

Droid fort

Metal team was looking over the fort to see 4 droids standing guard at the gate. Truck whistled to get the attention of the nearest droid.

The droid followed the whistle and Truck took his knife and grabbed the droids head in a chokehold and sliced his head off and threw it on the ground.

"Alright get your suppressors on" Sandman said as everybody putted suppressors on their weapons.

"On my mark we take out those droids standing watch by the gate…mark" Sandman said as 3 shots rang out and 3 droids fell to the ground. Metal team went to the gate and watched out for the towers. They putted the dead droids in the shadows and then used their cable launchers to climb over the wall. They weren't noticed by 2 droids who were standing guard on the wall.

Frost sneaked behind them and fired 2 shots in the back of their head and regrouped with the others.

Sandman looked at the control room and turned to his team "Alright we're going to do this smoothly, Frost you're with me. We're going to take the front while Truck and Grinch take the back." They all nodded and took their positions as Frost and Sandman stood by the door.

"Truck are you guys ready?" Sandman said through the coms.

"We're ready" Truck said through the coms. Sandman turned to Frost.

"Frost on you" Sandman said. Frost nodded and kicked the door open and 4 droid turned to them.

"Blast them!" one of the droids said but before they could grab their weapons, they were neutralized. Metal Team regrouped at the middle of the room. Truck checked one of the droids and confirmed they were dead.

"Room clear!" Truck said. Sandman nodded "Good, Truck cover the front Grinch you go collect any Intel you can find on those computers. Me and Frost will prepare a surprise for them."

Sandman and Frost planted explosives on the fuel tanks, armory and other vital positions. They were back in the bushes as Grinch and Truck came running to them.

"You got the intel?"

"Yes but I got something better. I found a file about 'Project 61' but the bad news is that there is a code on it. Lok Durd must have the code"

Sandman nodded "Alright lets go"

"What about the base?" Grinch asked. Sandman turned to Frost and nodded to him. Frost grabbed a detonator and detonated it. Multiple explosions happened inside the base as the walls began falling down and burning droids came out running.

"Aah it's a beautiful sight" Truck said grinning at the burning base.

"Let's go, the attack on the village should begin in a few hours" Sandman said as they went away.

Few hours later

"We will not abandon our homes" Kaa declared. Anakin tried to convince Tee Watt Kaa to flee the village with his people from the separatists but he blindly refuses.

"But they got a new weapon, it will burn this place to a crisp. Is this what all of you want?" Ahsoka tried to reason with them but Naruto tapped her arm and said "Let it go Ahsoka. If the Lurmen want to stay, they stay. We just have to defend this village" Naruto turned to Sgt Foley "say to the men to get ready for an attack, I want barricades and the shield generators in the center of the town"

Foley saluted "Copy that commander" he turned to his men and gave out the orders. Naruto turned to see Wag Too.

"That's strange, my father would have been angrier." Wag Too said in confusion. Naruto laughed as he whispered in his eyes why he was calm about it. This caused Wag Too's eyes to widen up and nod to Naruto as he went away.

"What was that all about" Ahsoka asked.

Naruto grinned and said "That's…a secret" causing Ahsoka to groan but then giggle a bit "You really are amusing sometime aren't you Naruto?"

"Well I try." Naruto laughed.

"DROIDS! Incoming from the north!" a Ranger yelled out. Naruto started ordered around "Take defensive positions men! Wait for the Jedi to give the signal" Ahsoka ran forwards to her master while Naruto contacted Anakin

"Foley, we're going to flank that cannon, hold them of as long as you can"

"Yes commander, we will give them hell. Take Ramirez with you, just to be sure" Foley said as he ended the transmission

Naruto turned to Ramirez and Sabine "You 2 come with me, we're going to flank them" Naruto began running through the bushes.

"But how? We will have to go through the droids and those tanks" Sabine said. Ramirez didn't say anything. Naruto and the others arrived at a little open plain where they could see old man Kaa and several Lurmens with Mastiff Phalones.

The Phalones seem to be calm for some reason. Naruto started to pet it and it purred. Naruto turned to old man Kaa and asked "How?"

Kaa smiled "Being peaceful has their uses. These animals were wounded and we treated their wounds and they left us in peace. Why do you think we take them down without killing them?"

Naruto got on one of the Phalones as Sabine sat behind him. Ramirez had a little trouble with his Phalones as he was instructed by one of the Lurmens how to calm him down. When they were ready to move a loud explosion was heard and they saw that the shields were activated. A lurmen came running and explained.

"Looks like the fight has begun, droids are coming to the village but the Jedi are holding them off"

Naruto nodded "Alright, we don't have much time until they reach the generators, if they destroy the generators the whole village is at risk, let's go" Naruto said as his Phalones started running. Ramirez Phalones started going wild as a bull of Texas as he finally got it moving and it followed Naruto and Sabine. Leaving the Lurmen to return to the village

With Lok Durd

Lok was angry. No, not angry but pissed. He thought that these Lurmen would be easy for testing his new weapon but somehow some Jedi were seen at the village with some ALF soldiers. He tried firing his cannon once but they had shield generators so he had to send his droids to deal with them. He had already send squad 2 and 3 and they were currently being destroyed.

Lok was was seething "Come on! It can't be that hard to kill some lousy Jedi!" he yelled.

"The Jedi are known for messing around with the droids. So I suggest we wait for one of the shield generators to be destroyed and then fire another shell" the Root agent suggested.

Lok thought about it and found it a good idea. He replied "Fine, but-" suddenly one of the tanks were destroyed.

"What was that?" Lok demanded. The Root agent contacted the commander droid "Droid, what happened? "

"Uhm a missile hit striker 3. We don't know where that shot came from" the droid said. On a hill top Metal Team was scoping down on the tanks and the defoliator. Truck just destroyed one of their tanks with his long range Javelin rocket launcher.

"Good shot Truck." Sandman said as he saw that Naruto and 2 others went straight for the tanks. Sandman knew if the droid with the binoculars saw them, they would be in danger.

He turned to Grinch who had his 50 Barret sniper in position and said "Grinch, take care of that droid commander. It's the one with the yellow paint"

Grinch was concentrating on the sniper, aiming at the droid "Yeah I got it." He took a deep breath and then pulled the trigger.

The droid was looking around with his binoculars and saw Naruto and 2 others and said "Uhm sir, we got 2 Phalones coming our w-" the droid didn't have the chance to end his sentence but his head was blown off by Grinch's sniper bullet.

Lok saw what happened to his commander droid and then saw Naruto jump of the Phalones and igniting his lightsaber.

"What are you waiting for fools? Kill that Jedi!" Lok ordered as his tank and it fired once at Naruto. Naruto deflected the shot back against the tank, which caused the tank to be disabled.

Sabine and Ramirez were shooting at the droids who were trying to keep them away from the defoliator. They failed as all droids were destroyed and Sabine and Ramirez arrived at the defoliator.

"Crap, I don't have any explosives that can take care of this." Sabine said as Ramirez tapped her shoulder and showed her his C4 "Thanks Ramirez" She started planting the C4 and painting it her style while Ramirez was watching her back.

Naruto jumped on Lok's tank and looked at him with an angry look which made Lok's frozen.

"No! Stay away from me!" Lok screamed. Naruto was about to grab as he was forced to jump away from him because the Root agent slashed with his lightsaber but missed.

Naruto had an annoyed look on his face "I'm really getting pissed off with you guys, you know that?" he asked. The Root agent started slashing at him as Naruto kept deflecting his attempts to take him out. Naruto saw an opening and slashed his leg. Causing the agent to fall back. They were going to continue but an explosion with colorful smoke irrupted. The defoliator was destroyed.

The agent looked at the fire "Fuck! Danzo will not be happy if he hears about this! I will take care of that bitch later" Suddenly the agent groaned in pain as he saw that he was stabbed in the neck and chest by Naruto's hidden blades and Naruto had an angry face.

"You don't talk to Sabine like that and I will never let anything happen to my precious people." The agent dropped dead and blood started flowing out of his wounds.

"Help! I'll be killed." Lok screamed as he ran away but only to be caught by Sandman and to be thrown on the ground.

"Got you, Asshole" Lok was struggling but Sandman started to punch him "Got you, you son of a bitch!" He kept punching him until he stopped struggling. The rest of Team Metal joined him and Frost putted the handcuffs on Lok.

Naruto went to them and said "Good work boys" Metal team nodded. Naruto contacted Foley "Foley, we got Lok Durd. How is it going there?"

"Enemy contact has been taken care off, I will patch you through Skywalker" a second later, Anakin answered "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled "The weapon is destroyed, we got Durd, status report."

"Looks like your Rangers only got minor injuries and managed to keep the droids in check. Well done Naruto. I see you back at the village" the transmission ended.

Naruto saw that Ramirez went to Metal Team, helping them with Durd while he went to Sabine who was admiring her colorful art. She noticed Naruto joining her in her admiring work.

"So do you like it?" Sabine asked. In response she got a kiss from Naruto on the lips which she complied. The kiss ended and Naruto said "I love it. Let's go back to the village" Naruto said while putting his arm around her.

Metal team and Ramirez already arrived at the village. Naruto and Sabine arrived later and Foley said that Overlord called and sent some ALF ships to pick them up.

Naruto was confronted by old man Kaa "Naruto, I must thank you and the Jedi for your protection of our village, I didn't know what would have happened if you weren't here" Naruto patted Kaa's arm and said "your welcome. Take care of yourself old man" Kaa left to help his village. Naruto saw that in the air Republic gunships were landing as where ALF dropships. Lok was taken in a dropship with Metal team while Sabine joined them. Naruto was about to enter the dropship but was stopped by Aayla.

"Wait, what about Lok Durd? Will you turn him over to us?" She asked. Naruto tried to explain it and said "He is now under my jurisdiction. He will be imprisoned and await trial by further notice close to one of our allies. When he will be sentenced, he will be turned over to the Republic for your trial."

Aayla nodded but knew that Lok was better kept locked away with the ALF then the Republic which justice system was corrupt. "Okay, I hope I'll see you soon, as a friend." she had developed little feelings for Naruto since Coruscant but couldn't say it. Naruto went to her and took her hand and kissed it, making her blush.

"I will see you soon then, goodbye Aayla, and say bye to Ahsoka for me" Naruto said as he entered the dropship as he winked at Aayla.

Unnoticed to both of them, Ahsoka saw this and blushed a little bit herself as she thought 'Maybe, but maybe I should try.'

 **That is it today. Also I'm postponing my NarutoXGTA story because of certain reasons. And sorry for the delay LOL. I see you guys next time.**


	21. The Talz and Pantorans,war or peace?

**Hey guys! here is the next chapter. hope you like it. And also sorry for the delay of last chapter. got a little bit out of touch because I was busy with my introduction and planning for my senior year of school. Let's begin.**

 **Endor ALF HQ**

After the successful mission on Maridun, Naruto and his team came back to Endor with Lok Durd to interrogate him. The ALF HQ has a new prison build under the current levels of the base. This prison was meant to hold the hold the ALF most valuable prisoners. This prison didn't have much of prisoners except for a few crime leaders who would later be turned over to the local authorities. The highest secured prison cells were called block S.

The prison was being guarded by professional ALF guards who were picked up by Hudson himself. He wanted guards that weren't weak minded and strict to their job.

There were 2 current prisoners on block S , one was Lok Durd assistant who was on Maridun with Lok durd himself.

Naruto was looking from a hidden room behind glass how the assistant of Lok Durd broke down after being interrogated for hours by Hudson and a translator. The assistant told them about the Nova 6 bomb that was tested and said there was more of the gas with other bio-chemical weapons in a secret facility on a planet that was classified information to him. He said that the only one who he knew where it was, was Lok Durd.

Naruto contacted Hudson with hid coms. "Hudson, take him back to his cell" Naruto said. Hudson nodded and the assistant was escorted back to his cell. Hudson came across him and said to him.

"Let's go see Sandman, hopefully he made him talk" Naruto said as they were walking to the next interrogation room. They entered the room to see Metal team bringing Lok away who was covered in bruises. Metal team took Lok away to his cell.

Naruto turned around to see Sandman walking up to him. Naruto decided to ask "Did he talk?"

"They always talk. He gave us the code of the project 61 files and he confirmed us that those chemicals are indeed the same chemicals like Nova 6." Sandman ended and took out a cigarette and lighted it and took a deep puff and then breathed the smoke out.

Naruto got a call coming in and he answered it. It was Admiral Ackbar "Naruto, we got a call from Anakin Skywalker" Naruto nodded and said "Thanks Admiral, I will talk with him"

He was patched through with Anakin _"Naruto, we need your help with something, me and Obi Wan are going with a battalion of clones to the planet Orto Plutonia"_

Naruto asks "why are you going there, if I may ask?"

 _"Our outpost has gone dark and we suspect that the separatists have done it"_ Anakin explained.

"You do know that we only engage when we are either being attacked or civilian lives are at stake, right?" Naruto explained.

 _"I know that Naruto but the Revolutionary movement of Pantora asked for your help because they think Pandora will be left alone by the Republic if this might be a sign of an upcoming invasion. Besides Senator Chuchi asked for your help too."_ Anakin said. This made Naruto think about it.

For the last few months on Pantora, there was huge campaigning for the upcoming elections of the Pandora chairman and the assembly elections. The Revolutionary movement of Pantora was the first group to try run for a political power house. They won a great amount of seats inside the Pantoran Assembly in the elections by the Pantoran people. The elected members of the assembly were politicians who were endorsed by the Revolutionaries for their beliefs.

The race of the chairman was between the current chairman Chi Cho. A supporter of the Clone Wars and a huge help in the war effort and against peace talking's with the Separatists. And his opponent Papanoida, a pro-ALF supporter and a man known for his love of Opera. He was loved by people for his fairness about Palpatine and endorsement by the Revolutionaries. He like many others wanted peace.

The polls showed that Papanoida was winning by large numbers. This was bad news for chairman Cho, if he lost this election he wouldn't even be a member of the Assembly anymore.

Naruto knew he had to help the people who were allied to him to ensure their support of ending this war and he didn't want to abandon them. He thought about Riyo, she was a fine lady. Naruto knew that she had a crush on him and to be honest he was attracted to her also. He was going to talk with her when he was there.

Naruto sighed "Alright then, I will go there, get me a company of troops to move out. I will see you soon Anakin" Anakin smiled and hang up.

Naruto turned to Hudson and asked "Who is available?"

Hudson shook his head "Tayuya and Sabine are on a mission to Tatooine, Evie is with Hera to help transport wounded troops. Colderon is available right now" Naruto was about to ask where he was but then was caught by surprise when he felt two arms grabbing him and holding him in a hug.

Colderon growled with a laugh and patted his head. "Yeah, good to see you to Colderon, now can you please release me?" Naruto asked as he was released by Colderon. Hudson laughed and then said he would go away.

Naruto turned to Colderon and said "Hey buddy, I'm going to help Anakin and Obi Wan on Orto Plutonia, want to join?"

Colderon grinned and said something that made Naruto blush "Ah come on!... alright, I also want to see Riyo, are you happy now?" Naruto pouted.

Colderon laughed and nodded.

 **The next day**

On the ice planet Orto Plutonia, clone troopers were preparing to go inside but had to wait for backup that apparently Anakin and Obi Wan had called in.

"What are we waiting for? I do not understand why we are waiting here!" asked chairman Chi Cho.

"We're waiting for backup, they should be here any moment" Anakin said. Then several ALF dropships came flying by and were going to land.

"You brought the ALF to this!? I did not give you permission for this!" The chairman yelled against the jedi. Unknown to him, it was his own people that have called them for help.

Riyo then decided to tell the truth "the Assembly took an anonymous vote to call help from the ALF in investigating this matter" The chairman turned to her with an angry face.

"They what! Without my permission?! Those anarchist have the spine to do this? And especially you! You did not tell me anything about this!" he yelled at her making her flinch and take a few steps backwards and bumped into someone behind her. She turned around to see that she bumped against Naruto who was giving a glare towards the chairman.

"Alright! That's enough Chairman. The Assembly had asked for me to help investigate this situation, senator Chuchi was only doing what she was asked to do so you don't have to blame her"

The chairman was about to comment but Obi Wan came between them "Alright let's not get hasty over here, Chairman follow me please" Obi Wan asked. The chairman nodded and soon followed Obi Wan and Anakin.

Riyo turned to Naruto and couldn't stop blushing at him because of the close contact she was having with him "thanks Naruto, for coming here and helping us"

Naruto smirked, he knew she was a little shy and said "You're welcome, also don't mention it about that guy yelling at you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment" this made Riyo smile while her heart began beating a little bit faster.

 _"He cares about me, oh Riyo why can't you just say it to him. That's it! I'm going to tell him today!"_ Riyo thought.

She turned to Naruto "Naruto, I need to tell you something that has been bugging me for a while"

"What is it Riyo?" Naruto asked. 'Is she going to confess to me?' Naruto thought.

Riyo took a deep breath and breathed out "Naruto I really-"

"Senator Chuchi! Come over here! We need to talk!" chairman Cho yelled.

 _Damnit! So close_ "Okay chairman I'm coming" she said and turned to Naruto "I talk to you later" she said, she went towards the chairman.

Naruto shook his head. Riyo was going to say something important and she was so close. Naruto sighed.

"Commander Kitsune?" Naruto turned around to see Colderon and a soldier standing there he thought he recognized him from somewhere.

"Hey Colderon, soldier, what's your name?" Naruto asked the soldier.

"Captain Yuri Garbanov, leader of the 16th ALF company" The soldier revealed himself.

Naruto heard his name and thought about it. He recognized his name "Yuri? Were you in Vorkuta?"

Yuri replied "yes, I was" Naruto heard this and smiled and shook his hand and then bro-hugged him.

"Ah man, that's a long time ago. Good to see you here. Wait I heard you were signed to the 141. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm still a 141 operative, but I'm only needed when it's important. I still want to help the men on the frontline so I became a field officer with my experiences." Yuri explained.

Naruto was impressed "Alright then, Yuri let's go. Order your men to go in" Yuri nodded and ordered his men to go inside the outpost. Followed by Naruto and Colderon.

 **Inside the outpost**

Naruto and the others arrived at the scene to see nothing but dead clones and their helmets on sticks.

"Jesus Christ" said one of the ALF troops.

Naruto checked one of the bodies and noticed that there were scars on the dead clone's armor and a stab wound. Naruto saw that his eyes were open and decided to close them. Naruto then felt a hand on his shoulder and found out it was Yuri.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Yuri asked. Naruto stood up and said "Yeah I'm fine, let the men collect the bodies." Naruto ordered which Yuri nodded and started ordering his men.

Naruto arrived at the command room to see Obi Wan and chairman Cho discussing about the outpost until they saw Naruto enter the room.

"Naruto, something says me that you find this also suspicious" Obi Wan said.

Naruto Nodded "Yeah, this doesn't look like a CIS attack" he said, trying to put the pieces together.

then Rex came in and said "Sir, our scouts have spotted a droid base" then Naruto got a call from a scout and then said "Looks like my scouts found the same base as yours. Yuri, stay here and watch over the outpost while me and Obi Wan will investigate the droid base"

"I will be on it Naruto" Yuri replied.

 **Moments later**

Naruto and the Jedi with some clones were flying with some speeder bikes to the found droid base. Naruto was on his speeder bike up front from the others.

 _"Naruto, hey Naruto can you hear me?"_ Anakin said through the comms.

"Yeah I can hear you. What sup?" Naruto replied.

 _"What do you think about the death of those clones? Doesn't seem right at all"_ Anakin said.

"Yeah, their bodies are pretty damaged by stab wounds. I fear we either got a new sort special battle droid, which is likely not possible or we got some folks living here. Let's first find out what we can find at the base" Naruto replied.

 _"Sir, we got 2 ALF scouts trying to contact Naruto Uzumaki should I patch them through?"_ asked a clone.

Anakin nodded and said _"Affirmative, patch them through"_

Naruto gets the comm link and said "What is it trooper?"

 _"Sir, we went closer to the base and we discovered something"_ one of the scouts said.

"Alright, stay there we're not that far away" Naruto ordered on which the scouts complied and broke contact.

 **Later**

Naruto and the Jedi arrived at the droid base where the ALF scouts were waiting for them. Behind the scouts were droid heads on sticks like the ones at the clone outpost.

Naruto walked towards one of those droid heads and said to the scouts "You found those droids like this?"

"Yes sir, all of them were decapitated. We checked the outside area for anybody but nothing was found" said one of the scouts.

"Have you checked inside?" Obi Wan asked.

"No sir" The same scout said. Anakin walked to Obi Wan and Naruto and said "Then let shall we go in and see what's inside" Naruto nodded and ordered his scouts to return to the outpost.

Naruto entered the base to see droids without heads, looks like they were trying to shoot whatever was coming to them. Then he stopped to see a large foot print which must be a clue. The foot prints looked like they belong to a species. Naruto was in deep thought.

"Kuruma, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked.

 **"Yep, looks like we got some locals"** Kuruma said.

"But I thought this place was not livable. It's so cold down here and this is the tropical planet" Naruto said.

 **"Maybe they're not natives, maybe they are colonists. Like the ones on Maridun. If I were you, I let this be investigated by one of those clones. If you meet them, I suggest peace talking's. no doubt that they know these area's and know how to fight the clones"** Kuruma suggested.

"Sir?" Naruto was interrupted from his thought as he turned around to see a clone behind him "Do you need something? The clone asked.

"No, not really. You know what you can do something, can you make a cast of this foot print and send it to the outpost to one of my men, I think this will answer some questions"

"Yes sir" The clone went to work with the foot print while Naruto went upstairs to see Anakin working on a holocomm with Obi Wan. Obi Wan saw him and asked

"Oh Naruto, have you found anything?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yeah some foot prints. I've let one of your clones take a cast of it" Obi Wan nodded and then turned to Anakin and sighed "Are you still not done with that holocomm?"

Anakin tried to start it again and said in anger "Why doesn't it work?" Naruto decided to give it a hard kick and it worked.

"Or you can do that" Naruto made a smirk remark which made Anakin give him an angry look until a hologram of a droid appeared.

" _To command, they're to many of them. They've overrun the base, we need reinforcements"_ the droid then was taken out by a creature which they couldn't see.

"What was that?" Anakin asked.

"Whatever it was, it's a good warrior" Obi Wan said while holding his chin.

"I suggest we're going to find whoever it is and trying to talk with them, maybe we stop this before it gets any worse" Naruto suggested on which both Jedi nodded. Naruto turned to Rex and asked "Have you found anything useful from these droids?"

"The droid log indicates they were investigating the southern canyon" Rex answered. Naruto nodded and was the first to take off "Then let shall we find these people"

 **Meanwhile at the clone outpost**

Riyo was staring out the window with emptiness in her eyes. She couldn't dare to see the dead bodies. She hoped that this war would end very quickly and she saw that it was a possibility with the Revolutionaries working on it around the galaxy and her home. She just wished right now to see Naruto who could help her get over this.

"Senator Chuchi? Are you alright?" Riyo turned around to see captain Yuri of the ALF standing there with a cup of tea.

"I saw that you were stunned by the dead of the clones so I brought you a tea" Yuri handed her the cup of tea and she accepted it "Thank you captain Yuri"

"Why are you ignoring my orders!? Get those weapons back online!" someone yelled. Both turned around to see chairman Cho trying to order the ALF troops who were ignoring him and went back to bringing the dead clones to safety. Colderon was helping the clones outside putting beacons online.

Chairman Cho turned to Yuri with an angry expression "Captain! Why do your troops ignore my orders? I want the weapon systems back online in case the separatists attack"

"Chairman, I ordered my men to simply helping the fallen clones to be brought to safety. My orders are not to prepare to engage into full battle with the CIS unless we're being provoked. I only get orders from Uzumaki Naruto and that's it" Yuri fully explained on which Cho gave an angry glare towards the captain.

Riyo decided to ask Chairman Cho a question why he was unnecessary preparing for a enemy she thought was not responsible for this attack "Chairman, what makes you so set that the separatists are behind this attack?"

The chairman still had an angry glare and said "Look around you senator, isn't this carnage proof enough?" Cho pointed out at while 2 Clones were trying to take away a fallen brother but 2 ALF soldiers took it over for them.

"I know. But there are no dead droids here, no blaster marks, the droids injuries were not consisted-" Riyo was interrupted by chairman Cho "So, you're an expert on war now are you senator?"

Before Riyo could answer, Yuri came between the conversation and said "She's only mentioning the facts on what happened here Chairman, even an citizen with no experience in warfare can see it"

"What are you trying to say captain?" Cho asked with slight anger in his voice.

"What I'm trying to say is that you need to look at the facts before pointing fingers" Yuri stated while looking into Cho's eyes with a glare.

Riyo saw that the tensions between chairman Cho and captain Yuri were high so she came between them and said "But if it aren't the separatists that attacked the outpost, then perhaps there is a peaceful resolution"

"senator, I'm willing to fight and die for my people. It's time to ask yourself if you are brave enough to do the same. But right now I don't see it" Chairman Cho stated as he left the room. Riyo was a little bit shaken on the chairman words, he basically called her a coward.

Yuri patted her shoulder which made her turn around and said "whatever he says, do not believe him. You are right to believe in peaceful resolutions." He then also walked away.

"Wait" he heard Riyo say as he stopped. She resumed to talk "You're Russian right?" He turned around and nodded "I've read about your country's history and I've got a question I want you to answer" Yuri nodded.

"How come that after so many civil wars and massacres. The fall of the Tsar, the rise of the communists, the war between the communists and monarchists, the purges ordered by Stalin which lead to tens of millions of deaths, the second world war and the current civil war that is happening. That your country is still standing? All these events would make it impossible for the whole country to stick together. How is that?" she asked.

Yuri was silent for a moment until he said "We've always been fighting among ourselves. Honestly I don't know either how we are still together. But when a power threatens Russia we somehow from all over the country men and women come and fight for our country. When the Nazis attacked Russia and killed millions of our people, we were determent to destroy the enemy and we won. I believe that even if we have our differences, we still stand together to defend ourselves. That is why I'm proud to be Russian" Yuri ended and walked away, leaving a stunned Riyo.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto and the jedi stopped at the canyon trying to find anything that would lead to a clue. Obi Wan used his binoculars and spotted a flickering light on the horizon.

"There's some kind of reflection up there, do you see it?" Obi Wan asked Anakin.

"Yup" Anakin replied while spotting another flickering light on the other side of the canyon. Naruto looked at both flickering lights and said "Looks like they're signaling the others that we are here, Lets go" they all got on their speeder bikes and drove through the canyon. Sometimes they could see creatures watching at them from a distance. This was noticed by Naruto.

"They are watching us right now, I think we're close to their village" Naruto said. Both Jedi nodded and saw that a village was in front of them and decided to stop the speeder bikes and to walk further. They were confronted by the Talz. This must be a colony.

Anakin was going to reach for his lightsaber until Obi Wan warned him "Steady Anakin, they're only curious. Let's not provoke them like the droids and our troops must have done " Obi Wan suggested.

All three of them decide to walk inside the village until they were stopped by 2 Talz. Then a Talz with different clothing came towards them. This must be their leader as the guards lowered their weapons at his command and the three started followed him.

"Too bad we didn't bring 3PO along, how do you plane on communicating with these things" Anakin said.

"Wow Anakin, if I were you I should not call them 'thing' you never know what kind of respond they will have." Naruto said. Then their leader grabbed a spear and stabbed it against the snow.

"I think we should bow" Naruto suggested as they all three did and the leader went inside the hut with them.

Inside the hut was a discussion with several Talz. One of them showed a drawing of a droid and started saying something what was obvious. They were angry about the droids probably threatening them.

Anakin drew something and it showed 2 men shaking hands.

Naruto was talking in his mind with Kuruma "So you were right Kuruma, there were colonists on this planet"

"Yeah, the clones either got caught in the middle or also were confronted by them. Looks like the Jedi seem to talk in good terms with the Talz. That's good news" Kuruma said.

The Jedi already left, not without the Talz leader giving Obi Wan a hug which was amusing both Naruto and Anakin. Naruto bowed in respect to the Talz leader.

Naruto was going to leave on his speeder bike.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto turned around to see a Talz walking up to him. Naruto thought he recognized his voice when it suddenly came into his memory and knew who it was.

"Ri'Ton?" Naruto asked as they both started to laugh and gave a hug to each other.

"It's good to see you man, how have been doing?" Ri'Ton asked.

"You know, helping people here, saving slaves there." Naruto smirked while scratching the back of his head.

"I've heard about what happened on Tatooine. I wish I could join you, but I have responsibilities here" Ri'Ton answered.

"About that, why are your people here?" Naruto asked. Ri'Ton sighed and said "Well, the big reason was because the violence that had been for a long time on our home planet. We wanted to live in peace and found this planet here uninhabited. We did know of Pantora and even met some of their explorers who found our villages. They promised to keep this a secret so we could live in peace"

Naruto nodded but then his comlink beeped and Anakin said "Naruto, come on man" Naruto answered "Alright I'm coming" Naruto looked towards his friend and said "I will speak to you soon, your village leader will explain to you what happened. See ya" Naruto got on his speeder bike and sped away.

 **Later**

Naruto and the others arrived at the outpost hangar and Naruto told them about one of his friends who he met at the village.

"So you have a friend among the Talz? That makes the situation more easier." Obi Wan said while smiling at the connections Naruto had.

"Well, if you have been on the same prison camp with other kinds of people. Then you may experience that one day Obi Wan" Naruto joked on which Anakin laughed. Then chairman Cho and Senator Chuchi arrived at the hangar.

The chairman did not waste any time and went straight forward with his question "What did you find?"

"It seems we stumbled into an inhabited planet" Obi Wan explained while taking of his hood.

"Impossible! Our explorers has spent much time here in the history of Pantora. No one lives here, they're trespassers!" Chairman Cho strongly argued.

Naruto decided to talk "I've talked to one of my friends who is one of their villages. He said that their people have been living here for a long time. They decide to live on this planet to escape the violence of their home planet. They just want peace. Besides they say that they even met with some of the explorers and decided to keep this a secret" Naruto fully explained.

"whoever they are they belong to us, this whole system belong to us!" he blindly said while ignoring Naruto's information.

"Your majesty, if there are lifeforms here, then the senate must decide your jurisdiction" Riyo proposed.

"They are savages. Look what they have done, they slaughtered your troops!" he yelled at Riyo.

"They only want to be left alone. The droids attacked them and I'm afraid our outpost got caught in the middle" Obi Wan tried to reason with the chairman.

"They must be subdued, they're dangerous captain Rex, captain Garbanov prepare your troops for battle" he ordered them.

"We promised their chief there would be no retaliation" Anakin stated.

"we've arranged a meeting between their high council and you and the senator. They want peace" Obi Wan said "We can't send troopers, they think we lied." Anakin said.

"these creatures are little more than animals, you can lie to an animal. They can't be trusted"

"Your majesty-" Riyo was interrupted "No! it is obvious these creatures are not covered by the convention of civilized systems. The Jedi council have no say in this matter."

"If the jedi are able to communicate with them, their status is in doubt" Riyo made a very good point.

"do you stand against your chairman, senator "Chairman Cho said in a threatening voice to her.

"Of course not your majesty" Riyo complied. Naruto Yuri and Colderon who joined them watched over the rest of the conversation and understood that there would be a meeting between the Pantorans and Talz.

Naruto saw that Yuri was preparing his troops, which were a small group compared to the clones. Yuri walked up to Naruto "My men are ready, but they are concerned about the tensions" Yuri explained.

"They have every right to be concerned, in the matter of fact I am myself" Naruto admitted.

"They fear that if the chairman will declare war at some point, they will have to follow orders" Yuri said.

"We will not engage in any unnecessary fighting's, just make sure your men are ready to watch their back" Naruto ordered as Yuri nodded and they all got to their speeder bikes. Colderon would stay behind and watch over the outpost.

 **Later**

Naruto and his men arrived at the droid base were Chairman Cho was trying to order captain Rex "Captain Rex, put your men on that Ice ridge. Captain Yuri, you will set up a perimeter. We will attack soon as the savages arrive"

Naruto was going to say something, this guy doesn't learn that he doesn't take orders. Before he could tell him that, Obi Wan stopped him and responded "there will be no attack chairman"

"You will do as I command! This planet is under my jurisdiction" the chairman snapped. Obi Wan didn't even glanced at him and said "nothing is under your control chairman, the Talz are already here" then some Talz came out of their hiding places and surrounded the clones.

Naruto saw that Yuri was on his guard as he was looking at several of the Talz.

"Don't worry Yuri, as long as we don't do anything, they won't" Naruto said. Yuri nodded and calmed down a little bit as he ordered his men to stand down. Before Naruto could go inside, he's communicator went off and Naruto picked it up.

"Yes?" Naruto asked. He listened to the communicator and widened his eyes at what the caller said "Thanks for telling me this, warn the Pantora Assembly and then tell them to contact senator Riyo Chuchi about this. If what you say is true, than we can end this conflict before it begins" Naruto ended the call and went inside the base.

Naruto went inside where the jedi and the Pantorans with Ri'Ton and the Talz leader. Chairman Cho saw that Naruto walking "What took you so long Uzumaki?!" he demanded.

"I had to answer a call, nothing more" he answered. The chairman shrugged it off. Naruto saw that the chairman was glaring at the Talz as he was probably trying to begin to brag about his position and wanting to call them savages. Naruto was waiting for the right moment.

Obi Wan began to talk "Your highness, these are chairman Chi Cho and Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora. Also we have forgotten to introduce the man that was with us. His name is Naruto Uzumaki" this made some of the Talz murmurs to each other as Ri'Ton said in behave of the leader.

"The leader already is informed about the Revolutionary Fox presence. He is welcome to our homes after he freed several of our people from slavery. their full they thank you"

Several of the Talz, including the leader bowed their head towards Naruto bowed his head in response.

Chairman Cho was angry. These savages should bow before him! Not some anarchist scum. He would show them how to respect them.

Chairman Cho pushed Naruto away and said to Ri'Ton "Listen here savage! You will translate everything what I say to your leader!" he demanded.

"Excuse me?" Ri'Ton asked with a frown on his face, this could end up pretty bad.

"As chairman of Pantora I order all of you savages to leave this planet immediately!" Chairman Cho said.

"Chairman, I promised the Talz we would leave them in peace" Obi Wan tried to convince the Chairman but he ignored it. Anakin bumped against Obi Wan to let him see that several ALF troops were surrounding the exits as Naruto was gone. Instead Yuri was in his place with a hologram device in his hand

Ri'Ton translated it to his leader and he didn't take it very well, he spoke to Ri'Ton who nodded and turned to chairman Cho "if you don't leave the planet now, it will be war"

"Then war it will be" Chairman Cho declared. Riyo couldn't believe it. The chairman had decided without the authorization of the Assembly to go into war with the Talz. She had enough and stood in the way of the Talz who were leaving.

"Senator? What are you doing?" Chairman Cho asked.

Riyo took all the courage she could pick, she turned to Chairman Cho with an angry look and said "We are not going to war because you said it Chairman. I'm tired to listen to your warmongering. its time I am going to say what has been on my guts for a while. You are an incapable fool who still believes in the old ways that can destroy Pantora. I don't take this crap anymore!" she ended. This shocked everybody in the room. Obi Wan was glad to see the senator take a stance against the senator and probably stopping a unnecessary conflict.

"You dare to repeat that again senator? I only do this for the people of Pantora. These Savages can be a threat to all of us. It's people like those revolutionary scum that are destroying everything what we stand for! Either you apologies to me or you will be trailed for treason" Cho yelled against Riyo. She stood her ground.

Chairman Cho saw that she wasn't going to apologies "If that is how you will be, guards arrest her for treason" The guards were going to arrest Riyo but Yuri stood in front of Riyo.

"Not so fast Chairman, I got a call for you" Yuri activated his hologram device. Chairman Cho was going to protest until the hologram belonged no other than the speaker of the Assembly himself.

"Speaker Tyker" Chairman Cho said.

 _"Chairman Cho, it has been said to me that you declared war against the Talz. Is that true?"_ Speaker Tyker said.

"Yes, because they attacked the clone outpost. These savages need to be taught a lesson" said chairman Cho.

 _"You do know that you cannot do it without the approval of the Assembly?"_ the speaker said clearly not happy with the chairman's actions.

"Bah! Approval? From those revolutionary scum? Those cowards are nothing but anarchists. I would never take orders or listen to them!" the chairman finally snapped.

 _"Is that why you tried to hire several hitman to kill the members of the Assembly, Especially the revolutionary members?"_ this made everybody turn to chairman Cho who was frozen not because of the cold but out of fear.

"that is an outrageous accusation, You have no proof!" Chairman Cho said in denial.

 _"Is that So? We got informed by the ALF of a bomb being planned by one of your men, he squealed the second he was caught and mentioned your name."_ the speaker said.

 _"You're being removed from being chairman and your seat will be abolished. Guards, arrest Chi Cho for crimes against the state"_ the speaker ordered. The guards looked towards each other and nodded as they went towards the former chairman.

The former chairman yelled "No!" as he grabbed his blaster and took Riyo Chuchi hostage and killed both guards. Riyo was being held hostage with a blaster pointed to her head. everybody draw their weapons out and kept an eye on Cho.

"Chairman don't do anything stupid" Obi Wan tried to de-escalate the situation.

"your all fools! Diplomacy doesn't work. I have given everything for my people and you want to be friends with those savages and barbarians who want to make peace with the separatists? No! the Republic needs to fight them to the end!" Cho declared as he pointed his blaster at Riyo's neck.

"it's over, put down your weapon" Anakin said while trying to get closer to Cho but he had to take a few feet back as Cho had his finger on the trigger.

"Chairman, we can handle this peacefully" Riyo tried to convince him to calm down.

"Shut up, it's your fault that I lost my positions, I will not and I repeat I will NOT lose to these savages" Cho was ready to kill Riyo.

Cho gasped. This shocked everybody why the former chairman gasped until they saw that Naruto stood behind him with his hidden blades stabbed in the back and neck of the Pantoran. Naruto released him as he caught Riyo from falling because she couldn't breathe under Cho's strong grip.

Riyo was hyperventilating until she saw Naruto "Shhh it's okay Riyo. It's over" Naruto calmed her down. Riyo whimpered as a tear came out of her eye and she then started to hug him. Naruto patted her head and started calming her down.

"*couch* you *couch* savage lovers" Naruto released Riyo as he went to the dying Cho. He kneeled down and started to look him right in the eye.

"So this is the end of me? After all I've done. I have done everything to protect the honor of my people" Cho said as blood came pouring out of his back on the cold floor

"You tried to seal your own legacy on costs of people's lives and old warfare's, you also tried to maintain your power over the people by killing elected officials who represent the people. your actions against the Talz would have cost dozens of lives to be perished." Cho took his last breath as he passed away "Rest in peace" said Naruto as he closed Cho's eyes.

 **Later**

After the death of chairman Cho, Riyo Chuchi and the leader of the Talz talked on a peace treaty which lead to the sovereignty of the Talz people on Orto Plutonia. The Talz offered to the ALF the opportunity of building a base for the security of both the Talz and Pantorans. Ri'Ton became the representative of the Talz in the Assembly as a result.

Right know Naruto was in a room on the moon Pantora, he was offered one after his services on Orto Plutonia. He decided to only sleep one day on the moon and then go back to the fleet. Naruto was going to sleep until the doorbell went and he answered it and it was no other than senator Riyo Chuchi herself.

"Senator Chuchi, what do I owe your visit?" Naruto asked. Can I come in?" Riyo asked.

"Sure, come in" Naruto opened the door and Riyo simply walked inside. She turned around and both were now facing each other.

"I never got say thank you for saving me. I really thought I wasn't going to make it." Riyo said while shivering on that memory, she then was comforted again by Naruto who started to hug her slightly.

"It's okay, I'm here for you" Naruto said as Riyo was blushing and she was getting warm and fuzzy in the inside 'Come on Riyo, it's now or never'

"Naruto, you know I tried to tell you something on Orto Plutonia?" Riyo asked.

"Yeah I remember you were going to tell me before that jerk interrupted you" Naruto remembered. He asked himself if Riyo was trying to confess to him about her feelings.

"Well Naruto, how am I going to say it? Ahh forget it I love you! I really love you. I love how you care of people I heard what kind of past you had and I see that you do everything for your precious people you're a caring passionate person. I want to be with you!" She finished. She then continued "That's it, if you are not interested then-" she then was being kissed by Naruto on the lips.

Riyo was caught off guard. It took her a second until she realized that she was being and began to submit to it as she began kissing back. Their passionate kiss took a minute until the parted away leaving a saliva trail between their tongues.

"So do you accept my confession?" Riyo asked.

"You do know that I have a harem right?" Naruto asked. Riyo thought about it a second and then smiled and gave a kiss on his cheek.

"So long I got to be with you, I don't care. I will love all of them equally" Riyo said with no concern of the harem situation.

Naruto thought about something "Should we bring the night together?" Naruto offered his hand and she took it and she said "I would like to" Riyo closed the door behind her and the both of them spent a lovely night together.

 **And that is chapterr 21! i'm sorry for the delay. Riyo finally has joined the harem, Yuri will be having a important part in this story Comment if you like the chapter. Peace**


	22. Cup of tea and the the Assassins purges

**Hello guys it's AmusedLight here with a new chapter. I've decided to put 2 more Assassin's creed female characters in for this story,. Chapter for next time so if you have a question about this story send me a private message and maybe your question will be on the next chapter. Now let's go to the chapter everybody was waiting for. Have fun.**

 **(Quick note! i've changed the chapter a little bit)**

 **Coruscant**

It had been several days since the Talz incident, the final elections for the chairman of Pantora were over and the final votes were in.

The pro-ALF Papanoida was the absolute winner. Pantora was the first planet that had a majority revolutionary state. Papanoida personally thanked Naruto Uzumaki and his ALF organization for his help. Papanoida went to Orto Plutonia and spoke with the Talz himself and said that Orto Plutonia would have its independence in a few years. Relations between the Pantorans and Talz increased and the Talz would go from their primitive lifestyle to the standards.

Papanoida gave Naruto permission to set up a base on Pantora and even got permission for one on Orto Plutonia with the blessings of the Talz. As expected, many Pantorans and Talz went to ALF bases and volunteered to join the ALF.

Riyo just arrived back at Coruscant after everything was settled. She was happy, she declared her love for Naruto just a few days ago and he accepted it. She first had to accept it that multiple women had relations with Naruto and was a little bit shocked that one of the women was Hinata. Hinata and Riyo quickly became good friends over the months. She even though she was stunned that Hinata was pregnant by Naruto.

Riyo decided to talk with Hinata so she asked Padme to invite her to her house in Rupublica 500. She was sitting their nervously, waiting for both Hinata and Padme to arrive when.

"My lady, Miss Hinata and Miss Padme have arrived" a servant came addressing her.

Riyo nodded "Thanks Sarah, you can go now." The servant nodded and left. The doors opened and their came Padme and a highly pregnant Hinata, both were laughing with each other until they turned to Riyo with a smile.

"Hello Riyo long time not seen." Hinata said with her sweet voice as she hugged Riyo, but they were being careful for her belly.

"Yes it was, how is living on Naboo for you?" Riyo asked while all of them sat down on the couch while Padme went to the kitchen to get some tea for everybody.

"It's good, Padme's family is really generous but I miss my home." Hinata said while feeling a little home sick.

"Have you heard something from your family and friends?" Riyo asked.

"Yes, it seems that my sister Hanabi has been chosen as the clan heir. After they found out that Naruto was the father of my unborn child, the elders were furious and decided to give her the responsibility." Hinata said as Padme brought some tea and poured a cup for everybody.

"Oh that's bad. I'm sorry to hear that." Riyo said while accepting the cup of tea from Padme.

"Oh it's not all that bad, I'm actually enjoying it not to listen to those old geezers and their nonsense. I'm having a good life, I'm free to think for myself and I'm pregnant with Naruto's child. The girls were a little bit jealous when they found out I was the first one to get pregnant but they got over it." Hinata explained as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

"I see, how are the girls exactly? You are in touch with them I assume?" Riyo asked. She wanted to take a sip from her tea but was too nervous about the answer for some reason.

"Oh, I speak to them all the time I can get. They even told me that YOU just had a mission with him on Orto Plutonia, care to explain?" Hinata gave a devilish smirk while Riyo, who took a sip from her tea started to couch and was blushing hard. Hinata looked towards Padme and she knew that they needed to talk alone so Padme left the room to take a phone call.

Riyo didn't know how to react as she started stuttering "W-w-well, I t-t-tried to e-explain-" her hand was grabbed by Hinata's hand as she said.

"Riyo, I'm not going to judge you. Just tell me how it went." Hinata said.

Riyo took a deep sigh "Alright, Me and Naruto had talked with each other and we…had sex." she confessed while trying not to think about what happened that night.

"How was he?" Hinata asked.

"W-what?" Riyo asked. A little bit surprised about the question.

"How was He? Was he good?" Hinata asked.

Riyo began "Well it was…surprisingly amazing" Riyo admitted with a deep smile "He really knows how to pleasure a lady" she giggled a little bit. Hinata laughed at Riyo's explanation of her new experience with Naruto. She remembered her first time with Naruto, well it was also with others but for her it was special.

"Hinata, I must say that I find it difficult to accept that I am now in a strange relationship with Naruto and of course you and the other girls." Riyo told as she puts down her cup of tea.

Hinata understood where this was going "Riyo, at first I was saddened that he was in this kind of relationship. But I later learned their pasts and about the affections they hold for him. You will understand that without him, they probably wouldn't be alive to this day." She then patted her hand on Riyo's leg "But remember this, we accept you, even if you have a tough time to accept us." Hinata told Riyo to ensure her that she was not the only one who faced this tough choice.

Riyo nodded "Okay, thanks for the advice Hinata. You're really a good friend." she said.

"Well, we're not technically friends now" Riyo was confused until Hinata kissed her cheek "We're now sisters and for the record" they both started laughing as they continued to drink their tea as Padme re-entered the room.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Padme asked, knowing what the girls were talking about.

"Oh nothing." Hinata said as she took her last sip of tea and she was delighted "Riyo, you have some good tea but you can't beat Evie on this. She makes the best tea." They all agreed and continued to talk.

 **ALF HQ: Endor**

"Ah choo!" Evie sneezed. She was with Naruto in a private room with Sabine, Hera and Tayuya.

"Bless you" Sabine said. Evie was sneezing heavily for some reason. Hera handed Evie a tissue.

"Thank you Sabine and thank you Hera" Evie thanked as she took Hera's tissue and snorted her nose.

"You have been sneezing a lot for the moment, you're not getting sick are you?" Tayuya asked while leaning over the table.

"No. now I think about it, I never get easily sick" Evie said "Never mind, I called you all here for something of great importance" Evie pulled out a hologram device and activated it. Everybody paid attention when the hologram device started to play the recording.

 **The hologram showed that several Root ANBU's were escorting 3 people in shackles, their faces covered by cloaks with hoods. The Root agents forced the people on their knees as one of the agents pulled out a blaster and pointed at the head of the prisoner in the middle. The agent pulled of the hood of the prisoner.**

 **The prisoner was revealed as a white man with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. The man was struggling to get free but was getting restrained by 2 other agents as the agent with the blaster pulled out a scanner and scanned the man's eye for a moment. The scanner showed a red light.**

 **A second later, the agent shot the man in the head.**

 **The reaction of the other two prisoners were strangely calm, the agents didn't removed their hoods while scanning their eyes. After a moment, the scanner gave green lights for both of them.**

 **The agent turned to the others and said "These are the 2 we're looking for" the agent with the scanner kneeled down towards one of the tied prisoners "Let's see what's under that hood of yours" said the agent as he reached for the hood.**

 **He pulled it off to see it was a woman with red hair and blue eyes. "Élise de la Serre, member of the Templar order, our masters will be glad to see you captive." The agent then pulled the hood of the other one to reveal it was a brown skinned lady who he also recognized "Aveline de Grandpré, my day is getting better. A traitor and an assassin." the agent smirking.**

 **"Like I care about what your 'masters' say. Before you know it, you will regret your words" Élise replied with venom in her voice. The agent frowned and kicked Élise in the stomach.**

 **"You connard (bastard) do you even know how to treat a lady?!" Élise shouted at the agent.**

 **The agent pulled her up by the hair as he said "Shut up you whore, you will pay for what you did, killing a high member of the order. And for what, that foolish assassin's lover of yours? The one that sacrificed for you? What was his name again? Ahh Arno Dorian." the agent kept taunting Élise who was slowly getting angrier and angrier, trying to plan how to kill this bastard slowly and painfully.**

 **Unknown to the others, Aveline somehow got herself free as she sneaked behind one of the agents and holds him in a chockehold as she snapped his neck and then stole his blaster and kunai. The other agent turned around to see that Aveline mad her escaped and he tried to take her out.**

 **The agent ran towards Aveline with his lightsaber activated, he swung at her but she dodged it and used the kunai to stab the agent's arm which caused him to release his lightsaber and yell in agony, Aveline then stabbed the agent in the leg and took his neck and then fired a shot at the agents his head.**

 **The leader of the Root agents saw what happened and tried to take Élise as hostage, but she head-butted the agent, causing him to take a few steps back to recover. Before he could react, Élise punched the agent in the face and then kicked him in the stomach.**

 **The agent went down on the floor and started breathing hardly, Élise took her cloak of and it revealed her old attire with a hidden blade. She kneeled down to the agent and the activated her blades. Élise saw that a Templar cross fell of the agent's pocket, the agent didn't say anything to defend himself but knew that she would not spare him for that.**

 **"You and that black whore should have died at that hellhole Vorkuta, I wish that the order didn't made that mistake of getting you out of there" The agent asked. Instead of a response, Élise stabbed the agent in the neck. Killing him as he took his last breath.**

 **"Farewell connard" Élise replied silently with closed eyes, she stood up and turned around to Aveline.**

 **"We need to go now" Élise said on which Aveline nodded and they went away with leaving the bodies lying on the ground.**

The recording stopped and everybody who watched this had different reactions.

"Wow, those girls can fight" said Sabine. Impressed by the fighting skills of the mysterious ladies. Also were Hera and Tayuya. They turned to see Naruto was in deep thought. Then it came up to him as he turned to Evie.

"Evie! Those girls, It was them wasn't it?" Naruto asked to Evie. She didn't respond as suddenly tears started running down her cheeks, she turned to Naruto to reveal her facial expression. She was not crying because she was sad, she was happy "Yes Naruto, my sisters are alive" Evie replied as she hugged Naruto and he hugged back. This was an emotional moment for Evie for certain reasons.

"Wait, somebody has to explain something here. Who are those 2 girls? Why were they captured by the Root agents? How did they beat them so easily? and how do you and Evie know these girls, I want an explanation" Tayuya asked with a serious face, she soon came to realize that she made a mistake as she saw that Evie was still crying a little bit.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't meant that" Tayuya tried to apologize.

"Don't worry about that Tayuya" Naruto set Evie on a chair "I think it's time to tell the truth" Everybody except for Evie looked confused on what Naruto meant by. Naruto sighed and began talking.

"You all know what this Assassins and Templars thing alright?" Naruto asked the girls on which they nodded "Yeah, Evie told me that are archenemies to each other, like they had been fighting for centuries" Sabine told what she heard from Evie one time.

"Yeah, but there was a time there was time where Assassins and Templars worked together, it was called 'the hopeful truce' my grandfather told me about this."

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was with his grandfather in a campfire out in the Tatooine desert, they just finished training and were done eating, and Kaiza was putting some extra wood on the fire to make it bigger. Kaiza then looked towards Naruto to see him staring at the fire._

 _"Naruto what's wrong?" Kaiza asked. Naruto was out of his thoughts and looked towards his grandfather and said "Nothing grandfather, I'm just bothered with something." Naruto replied._

 _Kaiza was curious what was on Naruto's mind "Oh? What is it?" Kaiza asked. Naruto then decided to ask a difficult question._

 _"You said that there was this group the Assassins were archenemies with called the Templars" Kaiza nodded. "And you said there was a truce between both groups that lasted for decades, and for last you said that something broke the truce and forced the Assassins to be nearly extinct. So what happened precisely?" Naruto finally asked. Kaiza knew that Naruto was going to ask this sooner or later._

 _"Alright, I thought about it already to talk it with you and I now think it's the right time. It's true that the Assassins and Templars Always fought against each other for centuries, hell I think for over a Thousand years. I heard stories of them; Masyaf, Montereggioni, The American Colonies, the West-indies. All of them were the highlights of the Assassins." Kaiza smiled as he continued "But we were loathing with anger and bloodlust against the Templars and they had against us, it even became so bad that families went apart; for instance, Haytam Kenway was the son of Edward Kenway the Master Assassin of the West-Indies."_

 _"The Kenway family was infamous because the killer of Haytam was his own son Connor Kenway who was an Assassin." Kaiza explained. Naruto could not believe this, this Assassin-Templar war even tore families apart._

 _"Back in my day, was probably the bloodiest time of the Assassins-Templar war, we fought for control. System by system, city by city. It lasted until a horrible accident happened that shocked both Assassins and Templars. On the planet of Jakku, hundreds of Templar ships and Assassins ships fought against each other for hours, then a ship with hundreds of innocent people was hit. It came out of hyperspace and got caught in the middle of the battle. The captain of the ship talked through the radio "Why?" before the ship crashed into the planet." Kaiza said, he thought about that day._

 _"We and the Templars agreed to ceasefire and go check for survivors, when we arrived the only thing we found were the bodies of children" Kaiza said while his face turned into sadness. The images of the dead children weren't going out of his head. He regretted it every day of his life for those loses on Jakku. Naruto saw that his grandfather was crying on the inside so he went to him and patted his shoulder. Kaiza accepted it and continued._

 _"After the Jakku incident, there was no fighting for several months. So the Assassins and the Templars went for the first time to the Jedi to help them forge a truce. The Jedi knew of our existence because we came across each others paths. The truce first looked impossible but after talking to each other we found out we had much similarities; we both had desires for securing the people from evil and tyranny, abolish slavery and other things. We somehow then worked together." Kaiza said, recalling the memories of the times he and the Templars worked together. He even met some Templars who had married Assassins._

 _"Times were good, until...the Sith" This caused Naruto to ask: „The Sith? You mean Sidious? What has he done?"_

 _Kaiza hesitated for a second before talking again "He and an army of his allies started a campaign to eradicate the Templar order and Assassins brotherhood. By that also came betrayals from within our orders which lead to a lot of the Assassins and Templars to be murdered. I only nearly survived because of Yoda and Windu." Kaiza explained. He then turned to Naruto._

 _"Naruto, you know what's happening to the galaxy. It needs freedom but also some kind of order to maintain that freedom. That is why you need to rebuild the brotherhood with whatever or whoever is still there, no matter what you're planning once you are done with your training." Kaiza said, making Naruto nod yes. They then decided to eat and sleep._

 _Flashback ending_

"And that is my part of the story" Naruto explained to the girls what the story was of the brotherhood purges.

"Alright that explains a lot but not on who those girls were, what's the deal with that?" Sabine asked. Naruto turned to Evie who knew that she had to explain something to them as she then begins to talk.

"Alright, you know in Vorkuta? There was a high level block called block 13?" the other girls knew what block 13 was, it was a super-secret prison block where almost no-one could enter. Not even the guards were allowed there without permission. Rumors were that there were something creepy going on that block.

"Yeah, everybody knows that block, me and Colderon checked it out when the breakout began, when we got inside that block, everything was empty. The cells were empty, the whole block was empty, and it looked like it was never used. "Tayuya explained.

"It was because it was cleared out before the breakout took place. Just the day before the breakout, all prisoners that were inside block 13 were being transferred to a more secure location" Evie said.

"But what was it that was so secret about block 13? And especially how do you know it? I never saw you in Vorkuta..." Hera said until she realized how Evie know about block 13 "You were one of those prisoners, weren't you?" Hera asked Evie to which she slowly nodded.

"I was with few others" Evie said while memories of block 13 were flashing through her head and she went to cry a little bit but was comforted by Naruto who hugged her from behind and said "Easy Evie, just stay calm" Evie seemed to calm herself a little bit.

"There were only 3 prisoners in block 13, me and both girls you saw on that recording" Evie replied. This was a shocker to everyone except Naruto who knew about block 13.

Sabine was the first to get out of her state of shock and asked „But why? Why only 3?"

"Block 13 was built to keep imprisoned Assassins and Templars. The block only had female members of the both organizations alive...to later use them as breeding stock" Evie said the last part of the sentence with the sound of defeat. This angered the girls, but they went for comforting Evie. Hera went to hug Evie.

"I'm sorry to hear this Evie, of all people you had to go through it" Hera said. Evie was happy that she was surrounded by loved ones, she hugged back. The hug turned into a group hug by Sabine and Tayuya.

Naruto knew that he didn't want to interrupt the lovely moment, but he had to "Alright, I really don't like to break up the moment, but we need to rescue these ladies. Evie do you know where this footage was taken?" Evie nodded and activated the galaxy map and pointed out a planet that was near a star "This one here, Earth, to be precisely France, Paris."

Naruto nodded "Alright, Evie and I will go find these girls and bring them here" This decision caused different reactions.

"What! why only the 2 of you? Surely you should consider taking more people with you" Tayuya asked. Trying to convince him to let them come with him.

"The reason why I only take Evie with me is that she is the only one who is close to them, also bringing to many people will be suspicious to anybody here to notice that were are all gone." Naruto stated the facts of why they could not join. The girls understood this.

"Alright, but don't you dare do something stupid" Hera pointed her finger at Naruto's face. Naruto sure know how Hera could be if she was serious about the family. Then she kissed his cheek as did the others "That was a good luck kiss" Naruto smirked and kissed all of them back on the lips as he and Evie went away.

 **Later**

Naruto and Evie were flying in the Ghost into hyperspace. The journey towards Earth took about several hours.

Naruto knew that he had to break some time. "Evie?"

Evie turned to Naruto "Yes Naruto"

"Can you tell me about their history? Élise and Avelin's, how did they got in Vorkuta? Did they ever tell you that?" Naruto asked. Evie didn't know how to react on that question and said "I think it's better you ask them, they are good girls but with a history of pain and suffering. Please accept that" Evie answered.

Naruto nodded "I understand, so what shall we do now?" Evie stood up from her chair and went towards Naruto and surprised him by sitting on his lap and taking his hand to her cheek. Naruto stroked her head like a cat which Evie liked.

"Naruto, I have a question and I want an honest answer" Evie asked.

Naruto nodded "When we realized that we saw each other at block 13, when you were being brainwashed and tortured and I was being forced to watch it. When we met each other after Jabba fled Tatooine and you recognized me. How did you knew it was me?" Evie asked while making eye contact with Naruto.

"You want to know the truth?" Evie nodded "It's your eyes, your vibrant eyes are unique. The one time I saw them, I would never forget they belong to a unique girl I love with others" Evie blushed and went slowly for a kiss they both accepted.

The kiss turned into a make out scene as their tongues fought for dominance. The broke the kiss to take some air "How long until we arrive at Earth?" Naruto asked while panting for a while, trying to breathe from the long kiss.

Evie giggled "Just a few hours" she stood up and took Naruto's hand to bring him to their bedroom "Just long enough for some time for our own. I've put the auto-pilot on so we can have some quality time" Evie said as they entered the bedroom.

"Evie" Naruto said as both of their faces came closer and they started to kiss.

 **Yep! I've thought about this for a long time and have decided to do a lemon scene. This came from a lot of you so if you want it, alright then If you don't want to read it, i advise you to skip it. I will say that this will not come everytime. I must say, i'm kinda bad at it. So anybody intersted helping me with it. Your welcome to send me a message.**

While Naruto was kissing Evie, they went lying down onto the bed and still were making out. Their tongues started battling for dominance. Evie then took her gloves off and started reaching down Naruto's pants. Her hand connected with Naruto's crotch and she started giving Naruto a handjob. This caused Naruto to moan as he went falling down the bed on his back with Evie on top of him.

They both broke the kiss and Evie kept giving Naruto a handjob. Naruto moaned "Evie, your hands feel so good. I don't think I will hold on for long"

Evie said "Then let me help you out" she smiled seductivelyas she went down Naruto and took off his pants and took it of with his underware and then took that off to show his member. She grabbed it while blushing. She looked towards Naruto who smiled and said.

"You look so cute with that face of yours, Evie. But can you take it" Evie smirked and said "Wanna see?" Evie took the whole member in her mouth.

"Holy shit!" Naruto bucked his hip into Evie's mouth. She didn't mind as her head started bopping on his member. Naruto was keeping moaning while looking at Evie giving him a blowjob. Naruto putted his hands on her head, forcing her to bopp more into his member.

"Evie, I think i'm going to cum" the second he said that, he came inside Evie's mouth before she could react. Evie pulled her head out of his member and opened her mouth to receive whatever cum came in her mouth. Most of it landed on her face as she swallowed everything that was in her mouth. Naruto was quite impressed by Evie's action, even to this day she could swallow that.

Evie picked some of the cum stuck on her cheeck with her finger and she licked her finger one by oneto clean up the remaining cum. This made Naruto hard again. Noticed by Evie who had a smirk again "Still not finished? looks like we need to go for round 2." She undo her clothes and her hair to flow down. She stood there naked with her shaven private part and c-sized breasts.

"You ready?" Evie asked. Naruto stood up and went to her, he threw her on the bed and went on top of her "I am"

 **20 minutes** **later**

"Ahh! Naruto!" Evie was pounding on Naruto's hard member.

"Urgh Evie, I'm going to cum" Naruto said while panting really hard.

"Me too, lets cum together" Evie bended down towards Naruto's face. Their faces came close together as they were ready to climax.

They both made a passionate kiss as they came together. the cum covered both their private parts as they moaned in eachother's mouth. They fell on their bed, panthing really hard from exhaustion.

Evie embraces her arm around Naruto's chest as she rested her head into Naruto's neck with her eyes closed "That was really refreshing, I enjoyed it" Evie said. She pecked Naruto on the cheek and said.

"I'm happy that I've met you Naruto." then she fell asleep. Naruto smiled at her comment and covered their bodies with the bed sheets as he went to sleep with her before they will arrive at Earth.

Naruto kissed her cheek "Goodnight Evie" Naruto said as he fell asleep with Evie. Unoticed to him was that Evie's free hand covered her stomach.

 **Ending Lemon.**

The Ghost arrived at Earth and just had permission to land on a platform near Paris. Naruto and Evie came out of the ship. Fully dressed and they had their hoods on. They noticed that after 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at the inner city. Naruto turned to Evie "This is it, Evie you know where the recording was actually taken?"

Evie nodded "The signal came from the catacombs." Evie showed a hologram "There was a tunnel system made around the whole of Paris, but it's difficult to know which one leads to signal." Evie explained.

Naruto looked at the hologram and thought about a second "Alright, it would be best if we split up so we can find them faster. You take the other side of the city while I'll take this side. Good luck Evie and watch out" Evie complied.

"Oh Naruto" Evie said as she kissed him on the lips and said "this is a thanks for earlier" Evie disappeared into the crowd as Naruto went the other way.

Naruto arrived at the entrance of the catacombs and went inside to find those girls. When he entered, he didn't noticed that several men in black cloaks were following him from a distance.

 **And that is it for this chapter! Hope you liked it and don't forget. Don't forget to give send me a private email if you have a question. Hope you guys have a wonderful day and peace!**


	23. le catacombs and the widow grave

**Hey guys Welcome to chapter 23! Also here are the questions that some of you guys have send me. Let's be honest I didn't get that much. These questions are probably what most of you guys were thinking. So this will clear up most of this.**

 **Why are you making the Harem so big? When will it end?**

 **Let me explain, this story was an inspiration of Naruto: Jedi or Sith by Darkmagicdragon. There was also a story on which Naruto was sent to Vorkuta for brining Sasuke back to the village. Both were discontinued.**

 **After I thought about making a new story I thought why not make a new story with some kind of multiple crossover and then I came here with this. As you can see. Now to get to the point, the harem of Jedi or Sith was in my point of view very interesting and thought about getting that harem back and adding some girls I like, that is the same for the Assassin's girls. It takes a lot of time.**

 **For those who think the harem will be too big? I had intensions of keeping under 20 girls, I know that sounds a lot but I've seen a lot of fanfics with over 30 girls, believe me.**

 **Why are Naruto's girls always disappearing or not in the next chapter?**

 **The reason for that is because of the plot. I simply cannot put all of the girls or most of them in most chapters together. If that was to happen, that would make not Naruto with other troops but Naruto going into battle with girls the most time, that doesn't work that good in my eyes. Besides, they all have different roles and will have their own cameos in episodes like Sabine on Mandalore (Spoiler) .**

 **Do you have plans for the ALF army?**

 **I got these kind of questions about the military ships that some of you guys wanted like from Halo, I don't have a lot of time to research all of it but if you guys want to talk about ideas you have? Your free to send me a private message, not in the comments please. So maybe yes.**

 **Will the two new assassins Elise and Aveline be added to the harem?**

 **Yes, they will be brought into the harem but not now, they will go through several episodes until it will happen. No further spoilers.**

 **Will more Call of Duty and Assassin's Creed characters coming around?**

 **For the time being no, but I will make plans for new characters to come around later.**

 **And that's it for today's questions. I'm sorry if this is short but if you want ask more questions I will do in the next chapter, enjoy the next chapter.**

In the catacombs

Naruto was walking through the dark tunnels of the catacombs with a light that was connected with his hidden blade.

Naruto turned is light on the ground and saw pitch black rats crawling away when the light caught them. Naruto cursed "Fuck, I hate rats" His arm communicator went off and it was Evie who was calling him.

Naruto picked up the communicator and said "Yes Evie, did you found them?" hoping that they could get out of this place.

 _"No, but I'm afraid that I have some bad news."_ Evie said, sounded a little bit concerned.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in reply. Not noticing that 3 images were lurking from the shadows with one of them was reaching for his Tantō.

 _"I came across some Root agents, I took care of them but I'm afraid that there are more in of them in here. Any luck finding Élise and Aveline?"_ Evie asked. Naruto was about to answer.

 **"Kid behind you!"** Kuruma warned. Naruto quickly turned around and saw that a root agent tried to slash him with the Tantō. Naruto reacted quickly and dodged the slash and then grabbed the elbow of the agent, he twisted his arm forcing the agent on his knees. Naruto then saw that another agent was to attack him with his Tantō, Naruto used the agent that was on his knees as a human shield.

The root agent stabbed the Tantō into the chest of the agent Naruto used as a human shield. The Tantō came stuck inside the dying agent's body and Naruto made it worse by destroying the tip of the Tantō.

Naruto activated his hidden blades and went straight for the agent, hitting him in the neck and then Naruto gave him a fatal blow by slashing his throat open to leave the agent chocking on his own blood. Naruto turned to the last Root agent and went for him.

The agent threw 3 kunais at him, only for Naruto to dodge them all as he grabbed one of them and continued his attack on the agent.

The agent made a few hand signs and shouted "Fire Style; Fireball jutsu!" The fireball went straight for Naruto but it missed as Naruto jumped over the agent and landed behind him.

Before the agent could react, Naruto stabbed the agent in the back and side. Killing him before he hits the floor.

 _"Naruto! Naruto what happened. Are you okay?"_ Evie said through the comms, worried. Naruto heard Evie and replied on the comms.

"Yeah I'm okay, some Root agents tried to take me out but I took care of them" Naruto replied. A groan was heard and Naruto saw it was one of the root agents were still alive. It was the one Naruto used as a human shield. The Tantō that was stuck inside his stomach made it harder for him to breath.

Naruto went to the agent. He turned his body around and grabbed the Tantō tightly as the agent was breathing hard.

"Why are you here?!" Naruto questioned the dying agent. The agent didn't reply so Naruto twisted the Tantō slightly to make him talk.

The agent screamed in pain as he tried to stop the Tantō from moving but Naruto quickly used his free hand to take out the arms of the agent.

Naruto moved the Tantō to cut him a little bit further to the chest, then the agent squealed "Okay, okay I'll talk!"

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"We were ordered to track down Élise de la Serre and Aveline de Grandpré, capturing them and bringing them to Danzo-sama" The agent said.

"Where are the rest of your men heading now?" Naruto asked, the agent didn't answered so Naruto decided to put some more pressure on the Tantō and more blood was coming out of the wound.

"Ahhh! The Temple! They were heading for the temple!" the agent said in dispersion.

"Okay" Naruto released the Tantō. The agent sighed in relief until he saw that Naruto pulled out a blaster and pointed at his head "Wait-" Naruto shot the agent before he could beg.

Naruto contacted Evie through the comms and asked "Evie, the root agents are going to a temple. Any idea what that is?" Naruto asked as he was running through the tunnels.

 ** _"The Temple was used by the Templars back in the 1300's. It was being re-used for a new Templar-HQ but because of the purges the temple was being abandoned. It's in the les Marais district, it's underground and out of limits for tourists, so you don't have to worry about civilians. I'll send you the coordinates."_** Evie replied, Naruto received the coordinates and got a waypoint to the temple.

"Alright I'm going, try to get there before the root agents." Naruto said while checking the waypoint and setting it on.

 ** _"Alright, see you there"_** Evie ended the conversation. While Naruto had set the waypoint on and began running towards the ending point.

 **Temple**

In the Temple was a vault door that was open. The temple was largely abandoned so it was like a ghost house. In the Vault were Élise and Aveline in the middle of it. Élise had a bouquet of flowers and putted in front of a small grave with a memorial stone.

 _Here lies Arno Victor Dorian_

 _Beloved Friend_

 _Lover_

Élise stood there, staring at the gravestone of her dead lover. She tried not to remember the day she lost him because of her actions but a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. A hand shook her shoulder and Élise turned around to see Aveline.

"Élise, are you alright?" asked a concerned Aveline, Giving a tissue to Élise who took the tissue and wiped the upcoming tears of her eyes.

"Oui, I am. Thanks for the tissue Aveline" Élise said.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Aveline asked, knowing the story of her and Arno.

"Yes…We had plans, we were going to live a life together but.." Élise couldn't continue her sentence as she was recalling memories in her mind. She then was being hugged by Aveline.

Clapping was heard and the two ladies turned around to see several Root agents surrounding them with their Tantō's drawn out. From the shadows came a man who was clapping who had the same black cloak like the agents, but missed the mask.

The man was white male with black long hair and had a goatee "Élise de la serre and Aveline de Grandpré"

"Pierre Bellec. You traitor" Élise said with a glare. She was focusing on him while Aveline kept eye on the surrounding agents their movement.

Bellec gave a annoyed look "So here you are, sobbing over pisspot's grave." He mocked.

"Don't you dare mock him! How could you? You were his teacher, He looked up to you and you ratted him out!" Élise shouted at him.

"He was a fool to look at what really was happening! The Assassins are weak to see the potential that we have over the Galaxy, but so long we had weak leadership, It would never happen."

"So that's why you joined the Sith? Betrayed the Brotherhood?" Aveline asked while reaching for her gun but she saw that several Root agents had their blasters drawn out.

Bellec laughed "The Sith knows what it needs to do, even if I have to work with Templars. I will rebuild the brotherhood myself…after I've cleared all filth" He turned to the agent on his right "Do it"

The agent nodded and threw a kunai with an explosive tag at the grave and it exploded. Élise looked horrified and began boiling with anger as her Lover's grave was burning.

"YOU BASTARD!" Élise screamed as she went straight running for Bellec.

"Élise wait!" Aveline tried to stop her but she was soon to be surrounded by Root agents with their Tantō's swords. Aveline took out her machete and small knife.

Élise was closing in on Bellec "What are you waiting for? Kill her!" Bellec ordered as 2 agents attacked Élise with their Tantō's, she dodged the first attack thrown at her and she grabbed the arm of the agent and forced him to take the hit from the other agent's Tantō in the shoulder. Then Élise activated her hidden blade and stabbed the agent in the neck and both agents fell to the ground dead or critically wounded.

She jumped towards him and nearly slashed him with her hidden blade but the blade was deflected by Bellec's hidden blades. She was forced to back off.

"Even if you can wield those blades, I will end you bitch!" Bellec cursed as he started attacking Élise who took it to the defensive.

Aveline was busy fighting the Root agents that were attacking her. A agent tried to slash her head off but Aveline gave him a uppercut and then pulled his head to her knee height so she could kick him in the chin by then to slash agent's chest open and then kicking into the wound.

A agent then tried to strike her from behind but she quickly ducked before the Tantō could hit its target and used her small knife to hit the leg of the agent to force him to kneel down and making it possible for Aveline to struck his neck with the machete, killing him.

A agent took his chance and somehow made a hit on Aveline, striking her in the leg, making her drop on her knee as she tried to stand up but was hit again by a Tantō in the right arm. Neutralizing her. The wounds made it impossible for her to get up.

She looked up to see the agent trying to finish the job but Naruto landed on his back with his hidden knife impaled to the back of the agent. Naruto then took his attention on the remaining agents. Aveline was amazed how this man who saved his life was fighting of these agents with ease.

"Aveline are you alright?" Aveline heard as she turned around to see somebody who she thought was dead "Evie? Is that you?.

Evie smiled As she kneeled down "Yes Aveline, it's me" Aveline wanted to hug her but she groaned in pain because of her wounds.

"Don't please, let me help you out" Evie said as she was taking bandages from her pockets. Aveline tried to ignore the pain as she looked towards Naruto finishing of the last agent. She looked up to see a blonde young man with whiskers on his face and sharp blue eyes. She blushed a little bit at his appearance .

"Evie, who is he?" Aveline asked. Evie just finished up bandaging Aveline with a smile.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki" Evie answered. Aveline thought she remembered that name then it came up to her mind and her eyes went wide. 'Is that the guy from Vorkuta," she said on which Evie nodded.

Naruto went towards them "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Evie nodded "Yes I'm okay" Naruto nodded and turned to Aveline and then her injuries "And you?"

"Yes, I'm alright" Aveline then groaned in pain. Evie then noticed that a slash wound was on Aveline's back "Shit! Looks like it hurts bad." Evie cursed as she took Aveline up.

"Wait! Élise is fighting the leader of this bunch, over there" Aveline said as she pointed out at the fight between Élise and Bellec. Naruto saw this and nodded.

"Alright. Evie, bring Aveline to the Ghost. I will get Élise" Evie nodded and picked up Aveline and went away. Naruto saw them walk away and then turned to the fight. Naruto pulled his hood over his head and disappeared into the darkness.

 **With Élise**

Élise and Bellec were still trying to hit each other with their hidden blades. Élise thought she was getting the upper hand because she was pushing Bellec into a wall. Then Bellec used a dirty by throwing a little bit sand into her eyes.

"Merde!" Élise couldn't see anything. She quickly tried to wipe the sand of her eyes, but when her sights were back.

'SHINK!' Élise eyes widened when she felt something in her stomach. She looked down and saw she was stabbed in the stomach. She was bleeding and slowly dropping to her knee while looking to Bellec who smiled. Bellec grabbed a Tantō and pointed it at Elise's chin.

"Seems like it's the end for you. Au Revoir" Bellec raised the Tantō and was ready to sway it at her.

Élise closed her eyes and waited for it to end, but it never came… she did heard the sound of somebody grunt of somebody.

She opened her eyes to see Bellec bleeding from his chest and mouth, a hooded man had his hidden blades impaled into Bellec's chest.

Bellec was coughing blood and looked towards the hooded man and said "So you have me, on the brink of dying I want to know who took my life." He laughed. Naruto didn't show any reaction under his hood.

"So you're going to be like that pisspot? At least tell me your name" Said a dying Bellec. Naruto knew that is the least what he could do so he pulled of his hood to show his face towards Bellec and Élise who was struggling to stay awake.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, grandson to Kaiza Uzumaki" Naruto announced. This made Bellec laugh for a quick moment.

"So that old bastard is alive after all, tell me kid how is he?" Bellec asked.

"He's dead. He passed away a long time ago" Naruto replied.

"Alright then, seems like you followed that bastards footsteps to befriend the Templars Why be so foolish?" Bellec asked with trying to intimidate Naruto somehow with using his last bit of strength to come closer to him but instead, Naruto's hidden blade went deeper into Bellec's body, making him gasp for air more.

"Your ignorance of believing in this old conflict between the Assassins and Templars clouded your judgment. These are not the times of Altair nor Ezio. Your traitorous actions of betraying the brotherhood sealed your fate as a disgrace to the Assassins. Do not forget that when we unite, we are stronger than we're divided. I hope you see this in the afterlife." Naruto replied with a lone tone which made Bellec listen.

"So it seems like times have changed. I hope that change is for the greater good" Bellec's last words stated as he died.

Naruto closed the eyes of Bellec and said "Rest in Peace" Naruto then turned to a barely awaken Élise who was at the point on fainting from blood lose.

Naruto cached her before she fell to the ground and said "Just stay with me" Élise heard as she fell unconscious into Naruto's arms. Naruto then heard voices from the tunnels.

French police came into the spot only finding the dead Root agents and Bellec's body stripped from any Assassins relatable evidence. Naruto already escaped with Élise while cops were stumbled with the scene they just found.

 **That is it for this chapter! Sorry I made a mistake, next chapter will be on Naboo. Not Ryloth, I'm sorry for not knowing that. Hope you liked this chapter and seeya.**


	24. A deadly mix of Blue and Green

**Chapter 24 is here**

On the Ghost

The Ghost was currently travelling through hyperspace and nobody was on deck since the ship was on auto pilot and was being watched over by Naruto's astro-droid R4G4 who secretly sneaked onto the ship but was later discovered in the cargo bay after they left Earth which was a big relief for Naruto and Evie.

Naruto was meditating for a few hours to talk with Kurama. They had a rather serious talk.

 **"So, you finally found Evie's sisters. I must admit that I thought they were more...relatable."** Kurama said.

"Well they do have history together, they all worked together when they were novices and apprentices, they looked after each other when they were pushed back against the wall and survived Vorkuta. They're basically inseparable." Naruto replied with a smile, happy for Evie to be reunited with her sisters.

 **"Kid, I must warn you to look after that girl Élise."** Kurama said with concern after reading the disturbed emotions of her.

"Élise" Naruto thought "What about her?" Naruto asked a serious question.

 **"You remember that burning gravestone that was in the temple?"** Kurama asked to remind Naruto. Naruto remembered that he had noticed that there was a burning gravestone.

"Yeah, I remember it." Naruto replied, Naruto had a suspicion about why there was a gravestone in the temple.

 **"Well kid, that was the grave of that girl's lover."** Kurama answered. Naruto's eyes widened, after Naruto took the news he stood up in his mind and was thinking about what he heard.

"*sigh* that explains the negative emotions I was sensing. Anger, sorrow, sadness...She was out for revenge." Naruto said. He shook his head, knowing that if he didn't do something to help her she would go the wrong way.

 **"So what are you going to do about it?"** Kurama asked. Knowing that Naruto was always going to help people, even if it was difficult.

Naruto thought for a second and then stood up "I'll go talk with her"

 **"Of course kiddo, I don't know how but somehow people always listen to you. Good luck."** Kurama smirked.

Outside Naruto's mind.

Naruto got out of his meditation position and walked out of the door, trying to go to Evie's room where the girls were at. Until something bumped into Naruto's leg. Naruto turned around to see it was R4G4.

"Oh G4, what is it?" Naruto asked and got some beeps as a respond. Naruto did understand G4...somehow.

"Okay, you're saying that we're arriving at Endor in less than a half hour right?" Naruto said. G4 gave him positive beeps in return.

Naruto nodded and said "Alright I'll warn the girls, you keep the ship on course alright?"

The astro-droid gave again a respond of beeps "Alright, see you in a half hour." Naruto said as he continued to walk to Evie's room.

G4 replied by making some beep sounds on which Naruto stood still shocked and turned around "What did you say bucket?" G4 made a smirk beep and went back to the bridge.

"I swear that droid is good, but he's also really getting on my nerves." Naruto said and then realizing something "Was I really acting like that back in the day?" Naruto felt he was a little bit hypocritical.

 **"No shit kid, I remember you took a stand against Tsunade by calling her Granny. That takes balls to piss her of and I'm a demon. You sure know how to piss off people."** Kurama said while smirking a little bit by remembering the events. Naruto groaned at the remarks of Kurama. Damn Fox.

Naruto knew he couldn't argue with that, and went on with defeat.

Evie's room

A medical droid was just done with putting an IV with morphine into Élise. She was put in a induced coma and was given an oxygen mask so she could breathe normally.

By the bed were Evie and Aveline who had to sit down on a chair as to not put pressure on her injured leg. They were worried about Élise because she was still in critical condition, even with clean medical attention. The door of the room opened and the two women looked up to see who came in and saw that it was Naruto who came inside.

The women said nothing but were happy that Naruto was there when he made his meditation. Naruto decided to break the silence and began to ask the droid

"How is her condition?" Naruto asked the medical droid while looking at all the medical equipment that was attached to Élise.

The droid responded to his question and said, "She will live. She did take a hard beating, I am surprised that the stab wound hadn't touched any vital organs, her liver should have been damaged and she could have died from blood loss" the droid stated its examination.

Aveline was amazed how lucky Élise had while Evie suspiciously looked at Naruto. Naruto saw Evie's face and winked at her and she smiled at Naruto. She knew then that Naruto did something that probably saved Élise's life.

Naruto's communicator on his arm started beeping. Naruto picked up and it was G4 beeping all kinds of noise.

"Alright G4, I'll come to the deck" Naruto ended the talk and turned to the girls "We're landing in 10 minutes on Endor. I'll see you soon" Naruto exited the room and left a smiling Evie behind while Aveline coughed to get attention from Evie.

Evie turned to her and Aveline said "I know that a wound like that would be fatal for Élise and it feels like you guys are hiding something for me, you got some explaining to do Evie" She said with suspiciousness in her voice.

Evie sighed, knew that Aveline could see through her. So she said "Alright, I'll tell you everything *sigh* this will take a while". Evie started explaining to Aveline what she was doing for the past few months and how Naruto helped Élise.

Later on Endor

The Ghost landed on Endor and everybody got out. The second that Élise was brought out of the ship, a group of medics came and took her to the medical bay where she was re-examined.

Naruto, Evie and Aveline where now in a room with a sleeping Élise. They were waiting for her to be awakened. Naruto was just done reading the examination report from the doctor of Elise's condition.

In the report stood that she lost a lot of blood because of the stab wound near her liver, she had several broken ribs and she had some bruises on her body along with minor internal bleeding. All of that could be fixed, but Naruto was more concerned about her emotional trauma.

If what Aveline said was correct that Bellec ordered the grave of this Arno to be burned, then she will either be full of grief and anger which could result to her trying to get revenge or sadness or sorrow which could end up very badly also.

Suddenly Élise woke up and stood up from her bed emotionless. She got the attention of everybody else who was in the room and went to both sides of her bed. Aveline began "Élise?" she asked nervously.

Élise gave no reaction as she starred at Aveline's face. Fearing for the worst that Élise was not able to speak, Aveline started to cry as she thought that Élise wouldn't be the same anymore. Evie went to Aveline to try to comfort her, she knows that Aveline was really sensitive about losing people close to her.

Naruto stood there, not knowing what to do "She can't stay like this, but what can I do?" Naruto thought in his mind.

 **"Kid listen to me!"** Kurama spoke.

"Kurama, what do you want now?" Naruto asked. Not knowing why Kurama would want to speak at this moment, normally he mingle into these affairs.

 **"Remember that force lesson you got from your grandfather, you know the one he used to let you contact your parents?"** Kurama asked Naruto to remind him of that. Naruto eyes went wide as he remembered it.

"Yes I remember! Thanks Kurama" Naruto said. Naruto turned towards Élise.

Élise turned to Naruto and he started reaching his hand towards her head and then a light went bright and Élise her eyes and of Naruto's closed for a second. Élise opened her eyes to see she was in a heaven like space with Naruto in front of him.

First, Élise didn't do nothing for a minute until she walked over to Naruto. Then just out of nowhere she punched him in the face.

Naruto's cheek was bruised but he didn't say anything as he began dodging her other punches, she was started to breath hard.

"You, took away my revenge! How could you, he burned Arno's grave and you took away my revenge, you bastard" She started screaming in rage as tears started coming from her eyes. Naruto had enough of this and grabbed her fist and started to hug her tightly so that she could not move, but she was still struggling.

"Get off me! Get off!" Élise screamed out of her lungs. Naruto only hugged her tighter on which she started to ask herself why he was doing this.

"I know it hurts, just let it all out" Naruto spoke silently into her ear. Élise started to cry as he buried her face in Naruto's chest.

She stopped crying after a while as she then took distance from Naruto "Thank you, for saving me" Élise said while whipping the tears from her eyes.

"I know how it feels to be full with anger, despair and sadness. You lose the people who were close to you and you feel like you need to destroy anybody who had anything to do with their death. You had not had the chance to say goodbye to them" Naruto replied, with compassion in his voice "That's why I'll give you that chance right now"

Élise didn't know what it meant until she realized "Y-you mean?" Naruto nodded before she could ask him a question. An eagle came out of nowhere and it evolved into a man in a blue coat and hoodie.

Élise recognized who it was by the clothing, but didn't dare to believe it so she asked "Arno? Is that you?" the hooded man pulled his hood off and it revealed to be a young man with a beard and a pony tail.

"Yes Élise, it's me" the now revealed Arno said. Élise, not wasting a second and started hugging him. Arno saw how Élise really missed him and smiled while embracing her into the hug "Hey it's okay."

"I'm sorry Arno, it's my fault you're dead. If I didn't attacked Germain on my own, you wouldn't sacrificed yourself for me" She stated. Arno saw that Naruto was still here, so he asked "Do you mind leaving me alone with her?"

Naruto nodded "Of course" Naruto left the area for meditation before looking at Élise who was obviously smiling at Arno.

Naruto meditated for a half hour until Élise and Arno came towards him. Élise said she would be going to let them both be alone. Then she quickly glanced at Naruto as she disappeared.

Arno spook first "Thanks for giving me the opportunity for seeing Élise again" he thanked as he offered his hand.

Naruto took his hand and shook it "No problem, I'll look after my friends"

"But you saved Élise from being killed by my former mentor" Arno said, feeling a little betrayed by the man he looked up to.

"Hey, it's not your fault that your mentor stabbed you in the back believe me, when a friend of mine, well I thought he was a friend. Stabbed me literally in the chest with a thousand volt of lightning chakra. It's not the same but you will know what I mean" Naruto remembered the day Sasuke used the Chidori on him, he would get him back one day.

Arno was laughing at the comment of Naruto "You look like an okay guy Naruto" Arno stopped laughing and then was slightly serious "It seems my time here is almost done, but before I leave I need you to do me a favor Naruto. Please" Arno said while slowly fading away.

"Sure Man, what do you need?" Naruto asked, seeing Arno disappearing into the force.

"Can you watch over Élise for me? She doesn't have much left except for Evie and Aveline, she needs to learn to move on with life. I want her to be happy, see her smile, laugh and if she would trying to get into a relationship. "Arno gave a look to Naruto "I can feel she somehow will be better with you" Naruto didn't want to stand between Élise and Arno's relationship.

"Look Arno I-" Naruto tried to explain.

"You know what I meant, and I wouldn't be angry about it. We move on with life, I rather want her to be happy with you then her being regretful for the rest of her life. I know she isn't ready for that in some time but please look after her." Arno pleaded with some concern for Élise on which Naruto could see that he really cared about her.

Naruto gave a big sigh "Alright Arno, I'll look after her but I think she will not be interested in someone right now. " Naruto said.

"Believe me, She already is, but is scared to say it right now" Arno said with a smirk "It seems my time is up, Au revoir monsieur Uzumaki. Good luck and don't forget the creed" Arno said as he disappeared into the force.

"Nothing is true everything is permitted" Naruto said the creed' Rest in peace Arno Dorian, you deserve it „Naruto said as a white light blinded him.

In the real world

Naruto woke up and saw he was sitting on a chair with Evie in front of him.

"Naruto are you alright?" Evie asked while checking him.

"Yes I am" Naruto answered.

"Did you do something that caused Élise to loose consciousness?" Evie said and pointed at Élise lying down on the bed with Aveline next to her.

"We had a little talk with-" Naruto tried to explain but Aveline interrupted him.

"Élise is awake!" Evie went to her side and saw that Élise's eyes went open and she started getting up from her bed, looked at both Aveline and Evie.

"Aveline, Evie is it you guys?" Élise asked. They both nodded and then tears started flowing as Élise went for to hug both her sisters. Both Aveline and Evie started to hug back.

"Oh Élise, it's so good to see you yourself again! Please don't ever do a stunt like that!" An emotional Aveline said while crying. Evie tried to control her emotions but a few tears managed to escape from her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I've worried you guys to death, I promise you that I will not do something like that ever again" Élise said while hugging them. The girls broke the hug and Élise looked at Naruto, he came towards her, placed his hand on her hand and asked.

"Élise, you know what happened right?" Naruto wanted to know that Élise knows what she experienced.

Élise smiled at him and took his hand and glided her fingers around his and nodded "Yes Naruto, I know what happened and I want to thank you for that. Merci" Élise said.

"Hey I'll help you if you want to, what are friends for, I'm just glad to help out" Said Naruto. This made Élise turn around so she could hide her blush while both Aveline and Evie giggled a little bit of her reaction.

A cough was heard from the door and everybody looked who it was. It was an ALF intelligence agent "I'm sorry I have to break the moment Commander Uzumaki. But we need you at the board room, the admiral is waiting for you" The agent said.

Naruto sighed and knew that Ackbar wanted to speak to him after his mission "Alright agent, give me a second" Said Naruto. The agent nodded and waited outside the room.

Naruto turned to the girls and said "I'm going to the admiral. Evie, why won't you introduce them to the others? Oh, and also tell them about the 'current' relations, if you know what I mean?" Evie smirked on the way he tried to explain it without looking like a playboy in front of Aveline and Élise who didn't understand what he meant and who thr 'others' where.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will take care of it" Evie winked at him and Naruto left the room and saw the agent waiting for him in formation.

"Lead the way agent" Naruto ordered. The agent nodded and escorted Naruto to the SOTOC control room, leaving a confused Élise and Aveline there with Evie.

"Evie? Somehow I think that you're not the only one who is with Naruto. Care to explain?" Élise asked. Wanting to know who Naruto Uzumaki was and what he meant by 'others'? Aveline also wanted to know what was going on.

Evie had a small blush and scratched the back of her head "Well, this is going to be a long and awkward talk"

SOTOC board room

Naruto entered the room to see not only Admiral Ackbar, but also General Davis AKA Overlord, Agent Hudson, Cpt Price and Doctor Kendall of the medical wing. Ackbar saw that Naruto was here and then called the attention of all other occupants.

"Okay people now that everybody is here, let's get down to it. Doctor Kendall" Doctor Kendall nodded and went to the computer and started a video fragment that showed a man tied down to a chair in the middle of a room surrounded by glass. He was obvious a lab experiment. Then a blue mist came into the room and when it connected it with the exposed man, he went crazy as he looked like to try to escape but didn't moved in a minute anymore. The body's skin then was showed to be badly damaged like it was weakened.

Naruto didn't know how to cope with this. He had seen these kind of footage but still couldn't believe people would do this. Doctor Kendall saw that Naruto was in disgust by this footage and decided to pause it.

"This was footage found just days ago in a ALF raid against a CIS convoy that contained a lab with traces of elements of an extinct disease called the 'Blue Shadow Virus' If I'm correct." Doctor Kendall informed as she got a shocking reaction from Admiral Ackbar.

"Blue Shadow Virus? Doctor Kendall, are you sure?" The Admiral asked, fearing for the most.

"Yes Admiral, like I said the same elements of what we found on this man are the same what can be connected to this virus, I've no doubt about it" Doctor Kendall replied.

"What is this Blue Shadow Virus exactly?" Overlord asked.

"The Blue Shadow Virus is a disease what was eradicated a long time ago, I was thought to be wiped out but right now, If the CIS is responsible for re-engineering this virus, it's then only a matter of time when they're going to use it as a weapon" Admiral Ackbar explained, he heared stories about the horrors of the virus that could cause deaths all over a planet in a matter of days.

"We found out that the convoy we attacked was disguised as a smuggling operation through the outer rim, for a group of smugglers they were highly suspicious because there were a lot of battle droids active inside those ships as we thought. The Tatooine Government luckily tipped us off this and we could intercept them before they entered CIS-territory. We found out that these droids were tasked with a high profile mission of building a base on Naboo" Cpt Price explained with the intel Ghost found on the data of the droids "This footage took place from the dateline that the ships were going to Naboo, so the operation has been going on for at least for a few weeks"

"Naboo? Why would they set up a base on that planet? They aren't involved in any war activities." Overlord said, with concerned but serious voice.

Jason Hudson cleared their questions with his answer "I fear that they would try to test it like the Nova 6 bomb test on Maridun, and I fear they target the refugee camp Mesalda" This caused a lot more minds to be alert, especially Naruto. The refugee camp Mesalda contained over 150 000 former slaves. The former slaves were a potential target for the CIS, especially after Naruto screwed up their plans on Maridun.

Naruto then began to talk "If what you say is true Hudson, then we need to warn the Naboo monarchy about this threat."

"I don't think we need to warn them, check out this footage from one of our allies inside the Naboo security forces" Hudson activated a footage of droids that were on patrol being destroyed by Naboo security forces. They saw that the security forces took one dead Tactical droid with them, probably trying to extract information from it.

"My ally says that the queen called in Senator Amidala for an emergency talk, and if they have a clue that could lead us to this lab then we need to go there ourselves" Hudson turned to Ackbar "Admiral, I would advise that me and Naruto would go".

The Admiral thought for a moment "Alright, but it's up to Naruto to decide" Hudson then looked at Naruto who nodded "I'm okay with it"

Naruto turned to the others "Cpt Price, assemble your men for departure to Naboo, I want them to be ready as soon as possible. Doctor Kendall, I want several doctors and engineers to disable any lethal weapon that is ready in that lab once we find it. Overlord will be in touch"

"Sure mate, I'll get the men ready" Price said as he put up a sigar and exited the room.

"I'm on my way" Kendall exclaimed as she followed Price.

"I'll get the center ready" Overlord said. As the last leaving the room, which now only Naruto, Jason and Ackbar were left.

"Alright then, let's get to Naboo" Naruto said to Jason who nodded at him. They both started to go to get themselves ready. Leaving Ackbar by himself, not hearing what he said.

"May the force be with you, Naruto."

Naboo

Currently now on the planet of Naboo, Padme, Jar Jar, C-3PO, Cpt Typho and queen Neeyutnee (From now on I'm just going to refer her as the queen, the fuck is with these names? Well you could come up with names like Schyster…much more fun) were now talking to the holograms of Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda about the current situation of CIS activity on Naboo. Padme originally planned to go visit Hinata at her family house before she heard the news.

The holograms of the Jedi disappeared. Obi Wan and Anakin would come to Naboo to help them, but she could not wait for them to find the lab so she took initiatives in her own hand.

"I want as much information as possible before the Jedi arrive, see if you and 3PO can download any of the battle droids memory. I'm going to find that lab" Said Padme as she took off with Jar Jar. But before she had the chance to go, the Queen stopped her.

"Senator Amidala. If this lab is of any threat to Naboo, I can assure the safety of my people, but what about the refugees?" This caused Padme to stop her track and turn around.

"What about them?" Padme asked. She almost forgot that there were the refugee situation, even that most of the refugees were gone there were still a few dozen like the biggest refugee camp Mesalda that held over 150 000 people from the violent Tatooine Revolution.

"The camps fall under jurisdiction of the ALF, so is it not the best interest to warn them about this?" The Queen asked.

"The Queen is right, at least we need to tell them and-" Typho tried to say but then an incoming call came from the communication device. Typho answered it and it was a man in a white t-shirt with a black tie and sunglasses.

 _"Senator Amidala?"_ Jason asked. Looking at Padme with his sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Yes that's me, who are you?" Padme asked, while she thought she knew him from somewhere.

 _"Jason Hudson, ALF. We wanted to speak to you about a concerning issue on your planet, we believed that there is a CIS lab on your planet and are asking for permission to investigate and find this lab before it could do any damage"_ Hudson said straight forward with the facts.

"We already know, but how do you know it? We just told this to the Jedi?" the Queen asked. Padme could already see that this Hudson was an agent specialized in espionage by his appearance. So it meant that either he had some spies or some ALF-supporters inside the Naboo security forces have leaked the information to them. She also knew that Cpt Typho had some connection to the ALF which concerned her for a while until he explained it to her why so she could be at ease.

Either way, she wouldn't care less right now. She was most focused on the lab issue and she could use all the help she could get "Alright then, you have my permission, on one condition. That Naruto needs to come too" Padme wanted Naruto to go visit Hinata. "I will go out myself, investigating the area while you and your men wait for the jedi to arrive"

Normally, he would go against it letting her go alone, but he met the woman and knew she could handle herself _"Alright then, I'll notify him right now. We're arriving in a half out ma'am. Hudson out."_

"I'm going with Jar Jar, you will wait here for the Jedi and the ALF" Padme said as she left with the gungan.

Later with Padme

Padme and Jar Jar were walking through the stinky swamps. She was glad that she came across the ALF doctors who started examining the river and checking the animals of the farmer.

"Keep your eyes open, look for anything out of the ordinary" Padme said to Jar Jar. They didn't noticed that e few black figures were stalking them for a while now, these figures turned out to be Root agents.

"Doctor, we've got possible intruders. What are your orders?"

"I suppose one can't have too many lab rats, please escort our guests inside" A voice said through the comms.

"Copy that" The root agent replied. He signaled to his teammates to take their positions and wait for his order.

Jar Jar walked up front and didn't pay any attention, which caused him to trip over a twig and fall down his face, Padme face palmed at Jar Jar's stupidity until he started cleaning the ground and found a hatch.

Padme, not taking any risk of being captured. Sent a message to Cpt Typho " Cpt Typho, I think we're standing on top of the lab. I need a GO scan on coordinates SP127" she ended the message.

A root agent tried to sneak behind Padme with a kunai in his hand but was spotted by Jar Jar "Misa Padme, looka behind youa" JarJar warned.

Padme looked behind her and saw the root agent who tried to stab her, she was fast enough to high kick him in the face and then knocked the kunai out of his hand. She quickly went for her blaster and shot him in the chest, making the agent drop on the ground, not moving what meant that he was dead.

Padme turned around to see that Jar Jar was being captured by Root agents, she tried to get to him but was tackled by a root agent who puts his kunai on her throat. The agent then knocked her out by hitting her in the head.

In the Lab

Padme began to awaken from the blow to her head, she saw that she was tied to a pole with Jar Jar. In front of her were battle droids, a few Root agents and a tall humanoid with pale blue skin, a double set of eyelids, and light-colored eyes who was dressed in a doctor uniform. The doctor picked up his glasses and started checking both Padme and Jar Jar.

"Wonderful specimens" He said at Jar Jar's fascinated on his appearance. He turned to look at Padme, les impressed by her "What is a lifeform like you doing in a swamp like this?" He asked with disappointment in his tone.

Padme turned to him with a glare "I was about to ask you the same thing" she responded with a mock tone. The root agent that had knocked her out earlier was about to hit her again until the doctor putted a halt to it.

"Nonono, agent you don't have to do that," He said with a smug tone. The agent backed off and the doctor presumed his talk "Thanks to the support of my compassioned friends in the Separatist Alliance, I am creating life!" The doctor happily said like some crazy scientist.

Jar Jar wasn't buying it "Whosa youse creating life?"

"I'm so pleased you inquired, a demonstration is in order" The doctor said as he went to some bleu-glowing shelves and picked up a little bottle of blue substance "Allow me to present the return of the infamous 'Blue Shadow Virus' he ended with some pride and darkness in his voice.

"The Blue Shadow Virus? I thought that virus extinct" Padme said.

"Yes it was wiped from the galaxy generations ago, but I have given it life once again" The doctor said.

"Ahh! Yousa not creating life! Yousa taking life, yousa poisened gungan water" Jar Jar yelled at him. The Root agent turned to the doctor "So the mission was a success, good job doctor." The doctor was happy that the agent was satisfied with the results. The doctor puts the last bottle of Blue Shadow Virus in an electronic oven and electric bolts went through the bottle.

The oven stopped and the bottle where the substance was now blue mist. "This virus in the gaseous form combined with these bombs, will release the Blue Shadow Virus back into the galaxy." The doctor exclaimed, he putted the bottle into a bomb and got out of nowhere he pulled out a second bomb.

Padme could not believe that the Separatists would go this far by helping this madman making this nearly extinct virus into a weaponized death gas "Are you insane, if you release that disease it will kill everything. And why would you come to this planet? You know if you attack this planet you will be hunted down." Padme said.

"Well I got some suggestions of significant targets to hurt the most precious of one our enemies. The ALF-controlled Refugee camp Mesalda" The doctor said who gave the bomb to a Root agent and the second bomb to the droid that walked in and out. What the doctor said was horrifying to Padme.

"No don't do that, those are innocent people, why would you do that?" Padme screamed, she could not understand why somebody would target civilians.

"O don't get me wrong, I'm just following my part of the orders, weaponizing the virus while the agents here must go to their targets and wait until I give the command, then they will detonate the bombs in 30 minutes and BOOM! After that, the attack will cause fear all over the galaxy!" The doctor ended with an evil laugh. The agents were feeling awkward around this guy, even they should not show any emotions. The agents were being tasked to either guard the prisoners or patrol the lab.

What they didn't noticed, was that there was a hole on the platform with a microphone hanging out. On the surface, it was Cpt Price and Twitch who was using her listening device to record it. Twitch listened the whole conversation with one earpiece while Price has the other.

Price took the earpiece of and was thinking for a moment, he said "Ghost, contact Hudson ASAP, they need to know this"

"What about the senator sir?" A 141 trooper by the code name 'Neptune' asked.

"We wait for their orders, patience soldier" Soap said.

In the Hangar; after Naruto's arrival

Naruto and Hudson were talking with Cpt Typho on what happened,

While Naruto and Jason were talking about the important details, Naruto ordered Price's team to go to the eastern swamps and stay there for further orders while the doctors and engineers were being escorted by a purple gungan to the river that was poisoned.

"So Padme has gone Missing, this makes it more difficult." Naruto said. They were all around the communicator and saw that the Price was sending the GO scan and the possible ID of the man in charge.

"But we got the direct location of the lab, Price and his team are sending us the GO scan of the lab, we also have the Identity of the doctor." Hudson replied. Glad that Price had already send the results.

"Okay then who is it?" Naruto asked, interested on whose ass he was kicking today.

Hudson knew that Naruto was serious on this issue of WMD so he got to the fact by posting a photo of the doctor "This is Nuvo Vindi, current engineer of the virus as we know, disappeared over 10 years ago, very easy to spot him because of his appearance. We need to take him alive" Hudson then showed the GO scan of the laboratory.

"The lab has 3 entry points as you can see, I suggest that the Jedi will attack these points while you and Price will focus on securing the senator. I will stay here and brief in the Jedi when they arrive." Hudson ended. Naruto nodded.

"What is that noise?" Naruto said as a gunship started to land on the hangar and who came out of it was no surprise. It was Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi Wan and R2D2. For them it was a surprise to see Naruto standing there.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Anakin asked. Naruto was going to explain until a call was coming in from one of the doctors from the river.

Jason didn't want time to be wasted so he got to the point. "Now it's not the time for questions. Naruto, the doctor team just briefed us of their evaluation by the river. Let's contact them"

Naruto complied "Alright then" Naruto used the communication device to contact them and waited for a minute until a hologram of a man in yellow hazmat gear with his mask off.

 _"Agent Hudson, we've done our research. The river contains the Blue Shadow Virus as we feared."_ The Jedi had a shocked expression on what they have heard. That virus was still around.

"Alright doctor, take some samples and get back to the base, warn doctor Kendall to send the antidote for the Virus to Naboo soon as possible, make sure it's in vaccines for the infected living beings" Hudson ordered as the doctor followed orders and broke contact.

Naruto knew that the clock was ticking, so he went to a speeder bike and decided to join Price's team. He took the speeder bike and started driving away, Ahsoka tried to stop him but was stopped by Hudson who said.

"He knows what to do, let me debrief you all on what is going on" He tried to convince. Ahsoka was about to protest until she saw a strict stare from her master. She complied and all started listening about the plan.

At night

Naruto had to abandon his speeder bike so he would not draw any attention. He jumped from tree to tree until he reached his location and was met with several Spec Ops troops coming out of the bushes, with their weapons pointed at Naruto. Naruto had his hood on so he knew these men didn't recognized him.

"Stand down men" Price ordered his men, Naruto then pulled his hood of and surprised the men who immediately drew their guns down. Naruto went to Price.

"Good to see you mate, so what's the plan?" Price asked.

Naruto started to explain "We will wait for the droids to be distracted by the Jedi attack, then Ash and Roach will plant the satchel charges around the area so we can breach through the roof."

"Hm, Alright then. When will the Jedi start their attack?" Soap asked. A loud explosion was heard a few miles away and the alarm went off. "I think they've just begun. Ash, Roach plant those charges!" Price ordered. Both started planting charges in a circle.

"Sir! Enemy hostiles approaching 10' clock" A trooper said as battle droids and a group of Root agents came running to them.

A root agent went for Ghost with his Tantō, but Ghost easily dodged his attempt to hit him and got behind the agent. Ghost didn't want to waste any time so he quickly shot 3 rounds in the back of the agent, killing him. Another agent ran towards him with his kunai pointed at his back. A crack was heard by the gunshot that shatered the agent's mask and dropping dead. Ghost saw it was Soap who saved him "Thanks, sir" Ghost thanked.

"You're welcome mate" Soap said while firing at the incoming droids. A group of battle droids were blown to bits by a grenade that was launched by Frost Girl. The last droids were being takin care of by the rest of the 141. Price fired at a dying droid as he then looked at Naruto, being surrounded by 3 Root agents, he ordered his men to stand back and let Naruto handle it.

Boy were those agent's fucked.

Naruto drew his blades and started fighting of 3 Root agents by himself. He took some distance to plan his next plan, he went on the offensive by running towards the closest root agent and quickly throwing a shuriken to his knees, hitting him and making the agent drop to his knees because of the pain. Naruto ran to and did a hook and run on him to kick the other agent in the chest that was behind him.

The wounded agent tried to pull his blaster and shoot at Naruto, but Naruto took no chances and threw a kunai against the agent's chest. The agent desperately tried to remove the kunai from his bleeding wound, but slowly went to the ground and died. Naruto then focused on the other two agents and was dodging their Tantō's.

Naruto used his hook blade to catch the Tantō and pulled it away from the agent, he used his blade to slash the agent's shoulder, resulting him to be hit and bleeding. Naruto took a defensive position and waited for their next move.

The only agent with a Tantō went for Naruto, trying to hit him with everything he got. Naruto managed to dodge some of the attacks, until he was took a blow from the agent who kicked him in the side of his bandaged arm.

"Ha! I got you!" The agent said happily. Only a second later, his leg which was stuck on Naruto's bandaged arm was stuck and he could not get it of him. Naruto grabbed the leg and started twisting it, the agent fell on the ground and released his Tantō. Naruto puts his foot on the agent's neck and in a split second it snapped because Naruto put so much pressure on the neck, he killed him.

Naruto then focused on the last agent who was making hand signs, on which Naruto knew which Jutsu he was going to do.

„Your days a numbered demon! Firestyle; Fire storm Jutsu!' The exclaimed. A stream of fire went straight for Naruto. Naruto quickly grabbed both Tantō's before the agent's fire could reach him and focused the force into the each Tantō and split the stream of fire. In that stream of fire Naruto ran towards the last agent who had ended his Jutsu and could not believe what just happened.

The agent tried to reach for his blaster but it was too late, Naruto started to hit the agent's chest, stomach, legs and at last a final blow to his throat. The agent fell down with numerous wounds and was choking

on his own blood before exhaling his final breath. Naruto went to the body of the agent and closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace" Naruto said. He was silent for a moment and then saw that Price was standing in the opposite direction of him.

"Naruto, the charges are set, we're waiting for your command" Price said, trying to not make the situation more uneasy. Even if he fought with Naruto in many battles, he still could not accept the fact that Naruto could be so brutal against his enemies, he had seen sometimes seen Naruto show mercy and sometimes not, that depends on what they have done.

Naruto nodded and then looked at Price and said "On my mark, we breach, Soap you will go to the room with high radiation, Hudson claims that there is where all the Virus bombs are. Take a team with you" Soap nodded and took Neptune, Roach, Ash and Frost Girl with him. Naruto stood there in the middle of the charges what were rounded up in a big circle with Price, Ghost, Twitch and the new member IQ.

Inside the Lab with Padme 

"Why are your men not responding to your calls agent?" Said an angry doctor Vindi. The Republic was attacking the laboratory and were slowly capturing it. Vindi knew he had to get out of here and wanted the Root agents to escort him, but the leader of the Root agents sended his men to check out suspicious activity in the swamps. The agents last said that the sensor beans were destroyed. It was their last update.

Vindi was now under a lot of pressure. First he's escort went missing and then he held the senator hostage on an electric pole and he had General Skywalker and his clone troopers on gun point if they tried to make a move, he would kill senator Amidala by electrocution, and he would swear that the Jedi was glaring at him intensly. If only looks could kill people.

The Root agent gave up on contacting his missing teammates "They aren't answering their comms. We need to go now" The root agent said. Vindi knew the root agent was right and was about to leave.

"Wait!" The Root agent leader said.

"What! We need to go now!" Vindi yelled but was shushed by the root agent.

"Do you hear that noise?" the Root agent leader said.

"What noise?" Vindi asked. Anakin heard that noise too, it was a beeping noise.

The leader of the Root agents realised what it was but it was too late as the ceiling exploded.

Naruto, Price, IQ, Twitch and Ghost came down the ceiling and started shooting at all the droids and root agents. The leader of the root agents tried to pull out his lightsaber was hit by Ghost in the neck and chest by gunshots. Naruto ran towards the doctor and pushed him against the wall with his hidden blade pointed at his throat.

"Clear" Price said, Anakin went to Padme and small talked. A 141 medic went to Padme and checked on her, he turned to Anakin "She will be alright, she just needs to rest" The medic said, making Anakin's smile. IQ went on the computers and started hacking into it.

Then the door exploded and Obi Wan, Ahsoka and Rex came bursting in, making Price and his team draw their weapons against them.

"Well, looks like somebody else had to help you out of your mess, Anakin" Obi Wan said with a small friendly mock.

Anakin not wanting to respond about his recklessness, Padme said "Nice to see you Obi Wan" Padme was being helped standing up by the medic.

Ahsoka saw Naruto "Hey Naruto, thanks for saving my master" She thanked him.

"I had the situation under control" Anakin said with childish arrogance.

"Sir!" Cpt Rex tried to get their attention "All exits are being watched, some of the boys took out a suspicious target with a bomb, they want to know what to do with it" The Jedi turned to Naruto. Naruto pushed the doctor to Twitch, who held him in a chokehold to prevent him to do something.

"Tell them to be careful with it, Hudson told you what was in this lab right?" Naruto asked and they nodded "Let me contact Soap" Naruto was calling Soap on the comms.

Wait there was a droid with a bomb, it must still be in the lab, if it escapes it then it will activate the bomb"

"Soap what's your status over?" Naruto asked.

 _"We found the source of the high radiation, it's full with bombs with inside of it the Blue Shadow Virus, but there are also bombs which contains Nova 6 gas"_ Naruto was surprised that there was also Nova 6 gas inside the facility. He knew if one of those bombs would explode with the possible mix of both the blue shadow virus and nova 6, it would be a catastrophe.

"Stay there and put up your gas masks, don't let anybody in or out, close the doors if you have to, I'll contact Hudson to send the doctors and engineers to clean the bombs up" Naruto said, not wanting anything going wrong.

 _"You can count on us, Soap out"_ Soap ended the transmission.

With Soap

Soap and his team were getting their protective on, gas masks and air masks. They didn't noticed that a small droid sneaked inside the room and was waiting for a chance to activate on of the bombs.

"Do all of you have your gear on? Say if you have a problem" Roach said for anybody who had problems. Frost Girl had to admit she liked Roach for his caring character for the team. She was blushing when she saw Ash looking at her with a smirk. Soap was done conversing with Hudson and turned to Roach.

"We're expecting to say here until a cleanup crew will take away these bombs, about a half hour, until then nobody will leave this room.

"Well if we're going to do that, can somebody please help me? My gas mask won't connect with my air tank" Neptune was very nervous because of the fact that he had to be in a room with so many bombs that contains dangerous viruses and gasses.

Roach was about to help him until he saw that a droid behind Neptune was activating a bomb "Neptune, behind you!" Neptune turned around and shot the droid. The droid just pressed the button to activate the bomb. Roach reached for the door panel and closed the door.

Neptune knew he had to do something, so he grabbed his explosive-proof backpack, emptied it and puts the bomb inside it and then went on the backpack as it exploded.

"NEPTUNE!" Soap yelled as he saw Neptune being blasted away into the wall.

With Naruto

The explosion rocked the whole facility, everybody.

"What was that?" Rex asked. Naruto hoping what he thought was not true, contacted Soap "Soap, what happened?"

"Naruto! A droid came in here and activated one of the bombs and it exploded!" This made everyone worried, especially Price.

"Are any of the other bombs damaged?" Naruto asked.

"Negative, only one bomb, surprisingly that explosion didn't make the other bombs explode, but the room is filled with a yellow gas."

"Are there any wounded?" Price asked this time.

"Neptune has been hit by the explosion and we're just going to check him ou-..Jesus!" Soap yelled.

Price knew that Soap discovered something "Soap what is it? What happened to Neptune?"

"Neptune is alive, but his skin is darkening and his eyes are bleeding, he's coughing blood, we try to help him but he needs to get out of here" Soap's comms were cracking and the transmission broke off.

"Soap, Soap? He's not responding, he said bleeding eyes and coughing, weren't those the same symptoms of the Nova 6 gas?" Price asked.

Anakin then spoke out, remembering what he saw on Maridun "You mean that same gas that was being used on Maridun?"

"The same gas that was used on 2 members of the Root ANBU's of Danzo?" Ahsoka asked, she still could not forget that horrible death of those men.

Naruto nodded on their question "Yes it's the same gas, but that doesn't explain the symptoms" Naruto said while putting his hand under his chin "The gas would kill a living being in a minute" Naruto then turned to the Obi Wan "How long would it take to kill a person with the Blue Shadow Virus?"

Obi Wan was thinking and then said "It would take at least a day or two"

Naruto thought about what Price had mentioned and found it weird "Yes, but it doesn't make any sense, unless..." Narutp looked at Price and nodded, he continued "we're going to the bomb room, Price will stay here and gather Intel" The Jedi new that they couldn't leave Vindi with Cpt Price.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Ahsoka asked. Naruto walked past her and said.

"Now it's not the time for questions, let's go" Naruto went through the doors, leaving the others behind.

Everybody except for Anakin, Rex, Echo and Fives were left. Anakin stopped Rex from following the others as Anakin told him "You're staying behind, I don't trust doctor Vindi's safety with them"

"Yes sir" Rex and his men saluted as Anakin left. Just a moment Anakin left, screaming could be heard as the clones turned around to see Cpt Price beating the crap out of doctor Vindi.

"You bastard! You mixed the Blue Shadow Virus with the Nova 6 elements, didn't you?" Price asked.

The doctor laughed "Yes I did, I made it possible to make the blue shadow virus have the same symptoms of the Nova 6 gas, so it could be deadly as a long painful death that can cause chaos amongst the population, it was my greatest invention ever!" the doctor laughed, thinking that he would be feared. But got the opposite, he felt a dangerous anger around him as Price picked a chair and let Vindi sit on it. He grabbed a small leather belt and used it to choke Vindi. The clones tried to put a stop to this but were stopped by Twitch.

Price could hear Vindi choking and asked him again "I'm going to ask you one more time, where is the antidote? And don't say you don't have one because I can remember that if something went wrong, like one of those bombs went off you would need to make a antidote in case you were infected" Price released Vindi. Vindi took some hard breaths and said in denial.

"I don't have one" Price knew he was lying so he turned to Ghost "Seems like we need a little 'persuasion' you know what to do" Price grabbed a cigar and watched as Ghost went through his backpack and got a small battery and jump starters.

Rex knew he had to do something "Price you cannot do this, surely there is another way" Rex tried to reason with him.

"I know you were trained to follow by the rules Rex, but war has no rules in some ways, you're naive. I fought more wars when you were born. Sometimes you have to break the rules to gain the upper hand. You need to ask yourselves clones, do you think following the orders blindly is good or do you want to survive on your own instincts?" Price left the clones with a question they couldn't answer.

"Ghost are you ready?" Price asked. Ghost just connected the jump starters with the battery and made some shocks to scare the doctor.

"I'm ready" He turned to the doctor "Now doctor, let us get started." The starters came closer to Vindi's face. As the room was brightened with blue light as Vindi's scream could be heard across the hallway.

With Naruto

Naruto arrived at the bomb room hallway, as he expected, several dead droids were lying around and his requested team of doctors and engineers. They were standing before a door that was closed, behind that closed door was the hallway that was the entrance of the bomb room, which door also was closed. The reason they closed the door was to prevent any possible leaking of the gas from the bomb room.

Naruto slowed down and went to the head doctor "Doctor, status report" Naruto asked.

"Sir, we still have no contact with the others inside the room. We're going to check out if there are any survivors. Right now the radiation is too high, so we have hazmat outfits ready to use" The doctor pointed out at several men putting their protective clothes on and readying their masks.

Naruto nodded "Alright, just make sure you be careful" The head doctor started getting his protective clothing on, bur Naruto forgot so say something "Doc, an operative seems to be infected, what are his chances?"

The doctor shook his head "If it is true what you say, he's possible not going to make it" The head doctor said, truthfully knowing the effects the Nova 6 gas mixed with the virus. The engineers and doctors were going inside the opened door and once they were inside, they closed the door.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Ahsoka and the others running to him "What's going on?" she asked. Not recognizing the men in yellow hazmat suits.

"The head doctor and his men are going in, trying to find Soap's and his team." Naruto said. The Head doctor was calling Naruto on his comms and he answered it.

"What is it doc?"

"I need to talk with the senator, can you give me to her?" The head doctor asked.

Naruto turned to Padme "Padme! He's asking for you" Naruto called her out and she came to Naruto and speaks through the comms "This is Senator Amidala, doctor what is the situation?"

"My scanner is rating high amount of radiation of dangerous gas inside the bomb room, I cannot be certain that maybe small amounts of gas has already been slipped through the whole lab" The head doctor said.

"Does that mean my people are in danger?" Padme feared for the worse.

"In the first view, no direct danger will be against the population, but I want to make sure everything is closed off, all the exits and doors need to be closed and nobody can either come in or out without permission and protective clothing. I got a box full with masks and clothing for everybody there just to be sure." Padme looked at Anakin and Obi Wan and they nodded, ordering their men to close of every door. Meanwhile Naruto and the others got the clothes and masks on.

"Are we ready?" the head doctor asked his men, they all nodded "Alright then, open the door. One of the doctors pressed the button on the door panels. The door went open and a mist of yellow poison came into their masks. The team went inside slowly and were looking for life forms.

One of the engineers found a dead droid and simply walked past it, just a few feet away was a backpack with a gaping hole on it and the scanner found very high of radiation on it. The engineer kneeled down and took the backpack, putting it inside a safety container and continuing his search, just then he found some blood on the ground and touched it. It was burning the floor for some reason.

"What the hell" The engineer said as he smeered the blood on the ground as a doctor came by him and saw the strange blood. "I'll take care of this, you find the survivors" The doctor said. The engineer nodded and got back to the search.

"Sir! I found some of the survivors!" A doctor yelled, The head doctor ran towards him and saw 2 people in yellow hazmat suits, both looked exhausted with one laying down on the others arm while the other was barely breathing.

"What's your name soldier?" The Head doctor asked.

"Codename's Roach, this is Frost Girl, we're both low on clean air and she's at risk." The doctor got both their air tanks and replaced it with new ones. A doctor and an engineer started helping the pair up, not before the head doctor asked Roach

"Where are the others? They say that there was a possible infected," Roach pointed out "That way, there against the wall, they haven't moved since" Roach said with the last bit of energy as he was brought away by the doctor.

The head doctor and the others went to the wall, to see the 2 other survivors surrounding the body of a dead soldier, who was indeed infected with the poison. His eyes were covered in blood, his skin was awfully darkened, and the blood seemed darker and it looked like it was boiling.

The head doctor saw that both Cpt Mctavish and Ash were losing their consciousness. Possible of lack of clean air.

The head doctor went by him and said "Just hold on soldiers you're going to make it." The doctor said as he was replacing his air tank.

Soap was still going unconscious, not from lack of air, but from exhaustion. He took a glance at Ash who was being helped by the other doctor and then looked at the doctor in front of him saying.

"Just hold on...hold on" Soap eyes closed.

Later

Soap was being carried to a dropship with the others, they were going to be transported to the Naboo hospital for further help with the antidote Price has found by little 'persuasion' with Ghost on Vindi, They saw what condition the doctor Vindi was, he looked beaten and this make Anakin ask the clones what happened.

The clones lied that the doctor tried to escape and they had to restrain him and had to use excessive force. Anakin and Obi Wan knew this wasn't true but decided to not go deep into it.

Naruto saw that Soap was being put in the ship and asked the head doctor "Will they be okay?"

The head doctor said "They're going to be alright, thanks to Price, they just need to go through several examinations and take the antidote regularly." Neptune's body was being carried in a body bag and laid down in front the head doctor and Naruto.

"There was no chance for this man, he was dead before we could help him, and even if he was alive, he wouldn't be living a normal life anyway with the conditions he would have to go through" The head doctor said with guilt. They tried to revive him just for the possibility but nothing helped.

Naruto knew that what the doctor said was true. "You did what you could, doctor" Then Price and Ghost came by and looked at the body bag.

"Is this him?" Price asked. Naruto nodded.

"Could I look at his face?" Price asked.

The head doctor nodded "His body has been cleaned, are you going to tell the family?" he asked. Price opened the bag to see only Neptune's head which look liked it was never effected by the gas. Price took the dog tags of him and said.

"That's partly my job" Price stood up and went to his ship. Ghost then spoke "Naruto, Doctor Vindi, is he going to be given to the Republic?"

Naruto shook his head "No, let me take care of it, you just deliver him to Hudson in Theed and he will take care of him, the engineers and doctors will dismantle all the bombs and bring them to base, luckily Padme doesn't want those weapons" Naruto said "You're dismissed, and after that, take a week off, Go see Sakura" He said as he walked to see the Jedi.

"Thanks, Naruto" Ghost said as he went to Price and the others on the ship, leaving the planet.

Naruto was on his Starfighter, which had just been delivered for him by Naboo troops, he was about to enter it.

"Naruto" A voice said as he turned around to see Ahsoka, Obi Wan, Anakin and Padme standing there.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm just done for now, so if you excuse me" Naruto said.

"I know it was a difficult day for you Naruto, but don't forget that you stopped a plot to revive a deadly virus today" Obi Wan tried to explain to him that he saved a lot of lives.

"Yeah, but at the cost of one man" Naruto said, he still remembered the first appearance of the face of Neptune, he would never forget it.

Ahsoka saw that Naruto was hurt and tried to comfort him "Naruto, You should be proud of yourself, you stopped the separatists from using this new weapon of theirs"

"We have for now, but one dangerous mind to be taken down, another will rise from it and will cause more damage, beside that weapon is still out there and can cause chaos until we find out how we will eradicate it from the galaxy, but now it's just a pillar of something bigger" Naruto said, knowing he spoke the truth. People who supported Vindi were still out there and were willing to support any other project.

Padme decided to ask "What about Vindi?"

Naruto responded "Because of the failure of the justice system in the Republic, you should know it's better that he's under our jurisdiction. Then we can squeeze some info out of him" Naruto climbed on his ship.

Before he left, Ahsoka said one last thing "Naruto, even now you're hurt, you must know that in every battle people will die to protect the innocent. Your actions saved thousands, maybe even millions... You're a good person, don't condemn yourself" Ahsoka said, Obi Wan was impressed by Ahsoka's words and Anakin was proud of Ahsoka's approach of talking to Naruto.

Padme knew that Ahsoka was somehow was attracted to Naruto's warm heart.

Naruto smiled at Ahsoka's words "Thanks Ahsoka, I think I just needed that. I'll see you guys" Naruto entered his Starfighter and flew away.

"Where do you think he will go?" Anakin asked.

Padme snickered a small smile "Who knows?" She know where he would be going.

At Hinata's residence

It was night and a full moon was in the sky.

Hinata had her own residence after requesting it from Padme's family, who agreed kindly. She had a beautiful house at the river.

She was sitting on a bench, reading a book. Waiting for Naruto to come by.

"Here is your tea Hinata" A cup of thee was brought in front of Hinata's face. By Temari. She and Hinata were in their nightgowns, Hinata had to put a bed sheet over her belly.

Hinata smiled "Thanks Temari" She accepted the tea and took a sip from it, just as a ship was landing in front of them.

Temari smiled "Looks like he finally arrived" Padme smiled at her lover coming towards them until they saw the half smile on his face. Hinata laid her book down and went to him and puts her hand on his cheek.

"Naruto what happened?" She knew that something was bothering him.

"It's a long story Hinata" Naruto said while his smile turned to an expression of guilt. Hinata saw this and hugged Naruto. She looked at Temari and back to Naruto. Temari went to Naruto and grabbed his hand and said.

"Then let us discuss this inside the house" She started to drag Naruto inside the house as did Hinata. The doors closed and the lights went out as the night began.

 **Done! man that took me a heck of a time. Next time Ryloth. My Beta reader will not be online for a couple of weeks, sorry for the bad news but the good news I've planned a lemon for the next chapter, Hope you guys liked it and seeya!**


	25. Researching the bombs and a eager mouse

**Hello guys! here is the new chapter. In here will come Geronimo Stilton as a journalist on the field. His character will be different in my story and he won't be a scared mouse, this I made this chapter apart so that it won't be to long for the Ryloth Chapter I'm working on. Hope you guys like it.**

ALF HQ: Medical wing

In the operation room, Doctor Kendall and a team of doctors were taking samples from the dead body of the Task Force 141 soldier 'Neptune'.

They took samples of his eyes, mouth, skin and blood. They first had to do some clean up on his body like his eyes which were covered in blood and mouth where there was some vomit. Kendall and her team weren't surprised by these symptoms because they had studied the Nova 6 gas for months.

But what did surprised them was the blood, when one of the nurses tried to extract some of it, she yielded in pain as she made contact with the blood. She said that the blood was hot.

It even surprised them more when the blood made contact with the nurse's skin, it started burning on her. Kendall quickly ordered one of the doctors to take care of the nurse and called in for better equipment for the blood. So they took no chances and dressed themselves up with Hazmat suits.

"Ma'am, were ready to extract the blood from the body" a nurse said. Kendall wanted to let the blood to be examined by herself and a group of scientists that were specialized in infections and poisons. She assumed that either this was a commonly infection or another deadly symptom of the virus mixed with the nova gas.

"Doctor Kendall" A nurse came inside the operation room, in her uniform with a mask on "Agent Hudson asks for you to come deliver the test results of the bombs"

Doctor Kendall knew that Hudson wanted the results of the dismantled bombs handed to him by her in person.

"Alright, I'll go to Agent Hudson, somebody will bring the results of the body to me when they are ready" She instructed the other doctors and nursed that were present in the room. They all nodded and went back to work on the body.

Kendall dressed back to her normal doctor uniform and grabbed the bomb exam results with her as she went to the security wing of the base.

She stopped in front of a large door where 2 guards were standing, she went to the scanner and got her eye close to it until a green light scanned her eye and the door opened.

She walked through the hallway and stopped at the room she and Hudson meant to meet. She heard several voices, screaming behind the door. Kendall decided to see what's going on.

She entered the room with the invincible window. She could see Hudson standing there with a cold stare at doctor Vindi who was being beaten up by CPT Price.

Price had Vindi in a headlock position and started chocking him. Vindi's skin color literally turned red.

Price released him and grabbed him by the collar and pushed against the wall. He grabbed Vindi's neck and raised him up like he was force joking him. Price didn't need the force to scare somebody, he just did it by being himself. Price was very intimidating if something happened to his men.

Price punched Vindi in the gut "That kid had 2 children" Price talked about Neptune. He punched him again and then threw him on the table and he kept punching him.

Hudson stood there, staring at the scene. He decided to pull out a cigarette and lighten it up as he kept looking at Price punching Vindi. Price turned around to see what Hudson was doing.

Hudson nodded and Price released Vindi on a chair. Vindi started breathing hard, his nose was bleeding again and his left eye was swollen up. He was being interrogated for hour's long sometimes even days.

They wanted to know how he was able to smuggle the necessary chemicals, hardware, droids and weaponry into Naboo. Surely he needed a good smuggler or a CIS contact with experience in infiltration working for him.

Hudson had asked for the access to the CIS computer data that was in the hands of the Naboo security forces. His request for the data was confirmed by the senator herself as she also wanted a copy of herself, so she could give it to the Jedi council.

Hudson saw no problem with that and let them make a copy of it. Hudson had his best men check the data for anything of high value and make it into one report. Hudson had read all the details of the report and was satisfied with it.

In the report was the planning of the smuggling operation from a CIS fleet in the outer rim to the Naboo sector. The names were left out, so they tried to make it impossible for anybody to be identified if this data came in the wrong hands.

But what caught Hudson's attention was that there was a large money transaction to an offshore bank account from the planet earth, precisely in the Russian Caucasus.

Hudson had made contact with the Russian government about this issue and they would investigate this matter. It seems that Intel has been saying that the offshore account belonged to a member of an organization called 'the inner circle' the extremist terrorist group that splinted off from the Ultranationalists party. The account was under a false name, but the federal police found out it was no one other than Vladimir Makarov.

What the connection was between Makarov and the CIS, was unknown. But that was for the ALF team Hudson had sent to Moscow and the recently new Russian government to do. It was easier now after the recent Russian elections

Now that the peace talks were over between the Ultranationalists of Boris Vorshevsky and the Loyalists of Dimitri Koslov, the talks finally ended with an truce between both powers as it was all to thanks of the hard negotiating with Naruto as the middle man and the Revolutionary party, who had been fighting of the Reds and other extremists parties that were trying to commit atrocities.

 **(Do not forget that this is my version of Russia, which is mixed with the Modern Warfare Russia)**

For the most part was that many Russians were on very friendly terms with the ALF. Many Russians went to cast their votes and it ended with a surprising result.

The revolutionary party of Russia won almost 2/3 of the regional and Duma elections. The leader of the revolutionary party was Igor Antonov, an Afghanistan war veteran. He was a former member of the communist party until he went independent after the fall of the Soviet Union. He was a very respectable man who stayed in Afghanistan as one of the last men to leave.

He was one of the first men who started helping the Revolutionaries with organizing with the defenses of the villages that were vulnerable to the extremist groups and inter galactic bandits. He quickly earned respect from the revolutionaries and even had the chance to meet Naruto. Both of them showed great respect to one another for their courage and determination.

Igor knew that the leadership inside the Russian revolutionaries was kind of unorganized. So Naruto suggested that Igor should be the party leader because of his leadership skills and un-corruptible mind. Igor accepted it and said he would not let the people of Russia down.

After the election. The Ultranationalists, Loyalists and Revolutionaries decided to go into a coalition. Boris Vorshevsky would stay as president, Koslov would be prime minister and Igor would be the senator for Russia on Coruscant, on the condition that he would still help his people in his motherland if something went wrong. Also, the seats for the minister of defense and homeland security would go to the Revolutionary party so that the military would be straightened out and be able to defend the citizens.

 _"Agent Hudson, Doctor Kendall is waiting for you in the observation room"_ A voice said through his communicator.

Hudson looked at Price "bring him back to his cell" Hudson asked as he exited the room. Price nodded and began crack his knuckles. He knocked Vindi out and started dragging Vindi from his feet to his cell.

Hudson entered the observation room and saw Doctor Kendall, setting up the results and other documents she had studied. She saw Hudson enter "Finally you arrived" She said with some annoyance in her voice.

Hudson saw the data of Kendall's research and was quite impressed. He began "So what have you found" Hudson went to the coffee machine and made himself a cup of coffee.

"I've studied all the bombs and analyzed the blood of Soap's team. I'm just waiting for the results of the deceased trooper" She was typing on the computer.

A knock came on the door and it was a nurse with a file "Ma'am, here are the results of both the deceased trooper and the infected troops on Naboo" The nurse handed the files over to Kendall "Thanks" The nurse went away.

Doctor Kendall started reading the files and sighed in relief. Hudson noticed this and asked "What is it?"

Kendall turned to Hudson "The good news is that Soap and his team are not in life threatening danger anymore. The bad news is that they cannot go back to service for another month"

"A month, Why, Is that so bad?" Hudson asked.

"You don't understand, comparing with Neptune, Soap and his team were lucky. They only got away with simply temporarily nerve damage. That can be helped with some therapy and a month long of it with medical help" Kendall explained.

"I still don't get it, how is it that Neptune is dead and the others are not? They both had hazmat suits and were exposed to the same gas." Hudson asked.

Kendall sighed and passed him a file with on it a circle with two parts, a yellow part that was in a shape of a circle that went around the blue part which was the core "The bombs were set of in 2 parts, the yellow is the Nova 6 and the blue is the Blue Shadow Virus. The goal of the bombs were actually quite horrifying. If the bombs exploded the nova 6 would be first activated and kill any nearby victims within the first 60 seconds, than the blue shadow virus would spread itself out through anything, the wind, water blood etc."

Hudson realized it "So it was like a shock and awe, the first victims would be killed by the Nova 6 gas and the blue shadow virus would slowly kill them and cause them into chaos" Hudson took his glasses of and looked towards Kendall who nodded with a serious face.

Hudson was dumbfounded by this. Never in his entire career of being a CIA agent did he found out about this kind of weapons "So you mean that Neptune was to close for any chance of surviving that?"

Kendall shook her head "No, one of the doctors found a backpack with high radiation of the bomb that exploded, that backpack belonged to Neptune, which explains why his hazmat suit was damaged. He was exposed so much to the poison, that he had no chance of survival." She said "The rest was exposed just because the air tanks were empty and only small amount of the gas managed to get inside their system, so they are very lucky with just that" Kendall ended with closing the final file of her.

"So what now Hudson?" She asked as Hudson tried to take his coffee but Kendall grabbed it before him and took a sip from it.

Hudson wanted to say something about it but decided to let it slide and speak about what to do further "We have the doctor that is something. We also have a name, Vladimir Makarov, he's possible linked to the smuggling of the supplies to doctor Vindi. The Russian Federal police had said that a large transaction happened to an offshore account they discovered which had several funds of the CIS. It came from the Caucasus" Kendall handed over the coffee to

"So that's it? Nothing else then an offshore account? You special agents sure know how to bore out people" She said, cleaning up the files and walking past him.

Before she left the room, she said "Maybe we need to have lunch together. You know?" Kendall replied with a smirk on her face.

Hudson just chuckled at Kendall's attempt to ask him out and said "You know what, alright then, what about 10 o'clock" He said, surprising Kendall. She was just joking but she had to admit she found him very Interesting person.

"Alright then, it's a date. See you tomorrow" Before she left, she remembered "What about Naruto, Isn't he coming back?" Kendall asked.

Hudson waved it off "Nah, Naruto should be busy right now, if something goes down, Admiral Ackbar will contact him" he said. Kendall left the room with the files. Hudson soon also left the room.

 **Naruto**

On Naboo, the sunset could be seen. People were going to sleep. Except for Naruto. He was early in bed for medical reasons, he found a wound on his bandaged arm, probably caused by one of the Root agents he took out several days ago.

"Naruto" Naruto heard and looked toward the door to see Hinata standing there smiling with a bucket of water and new bandages "I came here to change your bandages"

Naruto smiled, he stood up from his bed and lied with his back against the wall. Hinata began undoing the old bandages, she could see that the more the bandages she took off, Naruto felt slightly more pain. She started seeing the blood covered bandages and at the end saw the prosthetic.

Hinata was silent for a moment. It was hard to see the injury Naruto got a long time ago "I'm almost done" She said. She then was using a scissor to finish the last bandage as it was done.

Naruto started moving his arm "Thanks Hinata" Naruto saw that Hinata had a sad expression on her face, so he decided to ask her what's bugging her.

"Hinata is there a problem?" He asked.

"Naruto, it's about Temari" She began "A few days ago, she got a call from Gaara with some bad news and she took off to her home" This caused Naruto to pay more attention, not knowing what he will know.

Hinata continued "It seems like the civilian-side of the council had somehow convinced one member of the shinobi-side to offer Temari as a bride to a politician from the planet Ryloth" She explained.

"They did what!" Naruto yelled but then felt pain in his arm.

"Naruto, calm down" Hinata puts a hand on his chest and forced him to lie back Hinata grabbed a infuse in her bag and inserted into Naruto's arm to ease the pain.

"Done, now you're going to calm down and take it easy while the arm is healing alright?" Hinata asked him with a frown. Naruto nodded.

Naruto sighed "What precisely happened?" Naruto wanted to know how this situation happened.

Hinata sat down next to Naruto and started explaining that the civilian council of Suna had decided to make better relationships with the current Ryloth government after of senator Taa. The civilians tried to make a side deal in secrecy to make business relationships better **(which of course only benefited the civilian council, senator Taa and their financial backers)** . Senator Taa came to the agreement, but only if he could marry Temari. Hinata did told one thing that could stir up the deal, Temari would not be married of if she was either already engaged or was currently pregnant. And with that, Hinata proposed that Naruto had to make Temari pregnant.

Even after Gaara fired the civilian council members and let the shinobi council member being assassinated by one of Gaara's subordinates. Gaara ordered his brother to put frame work inside the council member's residents about illegal deals and shady business dealings so the murder could be justified. That led to only last thing. Temari's way out of this mess.

 **"Serious Kid, Hinata hasn't gone to labor and you're already planning your second child? Hahaha! If this was a drama show, you would be a bigtime celebrity"** Kurama laughed. Naruto in his mind shook his head at Kurama remarks.

Naruto wasn't against the idea of having a second child, but he wanted to make one out of love, not out of necessity. This was going to be difficult to do it.

Hinata then got up and said "I will go to Padme and ask her if she could help us, she knows about these kind of 'dealings'" Hinata then started to sniff Naruto and held her hand before her nose "When I'm gone, you're going to take a shower mister, and that's final" She pointed her finger to his face.

Naruto didn't know why Hinata was like this, but did not oppose. He knew better and went to the bedroom, not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. In response, Hinata smacked his butt and left the room. And silently said something in his ear on which he let out a small smirk.

Just as Hinata left, Temari came from the shadows of the room, unknown to her, she was noticed by Hinata when she entered the room. Temari took a deep breath, this was her first time with Naruto alone and she was planning to have a child with him. She breathed out and had a seductive smile on her face as she slowly was taking her clothes of and started entering the bathroom.

 **Incoming lemon people, this lemon is being made possible by** **Dragonlord0. Shout outs to him, I suggest you look up his stories, they're very good.**

Naruto was facing the shower head as he washed his hair. In one way after dealing with so many political issues, battlefronts and talks. It was nice to have a day to himself and not focus completely on his responsibilities as a leader.

Just then he felt a pair of breasts press against his back and smirked as he turned and smiled seeing Temari naked as him with a seductive smirk on her beautiful face.

"Like what you see love?" Temari said posing for him running her hands on her large breasts and squeezed them before placing her left tit in her mouth and sucked on it making her moan. She also started touching herself down to her private parts.

"Oh yeah no doubt about it." Naruto said before pulling her into a kiss making her moan as she held his head close to hers and moved her tongue around his mouth as he did the same to hers.

"It's been to long since we've had some private fun." Temari said pulling back from the kiss before she resumed kissing him and moaned as his hands played with her hips.

"Well then let's enjoy the time we have." Naruto said making her grin before dropping to her knees and was face to face with his large cock.

"Hello big boy." Temari said kissing the tip making Naruto groan before she licked the shaft slowly and lovingly. "I'm going to enjoy this." Temari said kissing his balls and placed one in her mouth and sucked on it sexually making Naruto groan out. She also started to stroke his member in her hand to tease him more.

"I wouldn't tease me Temari, you know that never ends well for you." Naruto said warning her but she smirked.

"Oh but I like it when you punish me." Temari said kissing the tip again.

"You're about to get it, knock it off." Naruto said in a warning tone.

"Hmmm how about no?" Temari said licking the shaft slowly again to egg him on.

"Ok you asked for it don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said gabbing her head and shoved his cock down her throat making her eyes widen in lust and moaned.

'Works every time.' Temari thought in excitement since she loved it when Naruto was rough with her. She released Naruto's private parts and let her hands hang as she was enjoying sucking his dick.

Naruto grabbed her head tightly and deep throated her making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she enjoyed her throat being abused by her lover and had her left hand playing with his balls while her other hand was down at her sex fingering herself.

Naruto thrusted faster into Temari's throat looked down and saw she was enjoying this. It looked like she was deep into lust with the only thought off pleasuring her lover.

'Figures I'm just giving her what she wants.' Naruto thought though he wasn't complaining in the slightest about that.

'Naruto faster please I want you to come now.' Temari thought in lust wanting to taste his seed badly.

"Here it comes Temari!" Naruto shouted coming in her mouth making her eyes roll into the back of her head in bliss as his seed was delicious and he was coming a lot and had to pull back and unloaded the rest of his cum on her face making her let out a shuddering sigh of bliss before the shower washed it off her face. She did managed to get some of his cum in her hand and started licking it of her finger, on which only turned Naruto more on. Temari saw this and had a face of lust on her face as she turned to Naruto.

"Let's take this to the bed since I don't want to waste any hot water." Temari said making him smirk and she burst into a fit of giggles as he swung her over his shoulder carrying her to the bed while his hands massaged her ass making her giggle. Getting to the bed he threw her down making her squeal in mock fright before he got down on the bed with her and kissed her forehead making her smile.

"My turn." Naruto said grabbing her legs and pulled her waist closer to his mouth and smirked seeing her pink wet pussy for him and the path of hair above it in a triangle formation.

"Well don't keep a girl waiting." Temari said smirking before she gasped as Naruto started to kiss her pussy slowly in the way she loved the most.

"I think it's only fair that you get teased since you did it to me." Naruto said kissing her thighs making her moan and tried to move her waist so her sex would be in front of his mouth but he kept moving away from it and kept kissing her thighs slowly.

"Come on Naruto stop please." Temari said pouting.

"Not yet." Naruto said grinning making her roll her eyes.

'This is the one thing I hate he always makes us beg.' Temari thought annoyed before moaning again as he kissed her thighs again.

"Naruto please I'm begging you here." Temari said giving her puppy eye look making him chuckle.

"Now that's the one thing I can't say no to." Naruto said placing his mouth back on her pussy lips making her moan again and grabbed her breasts and played with them.

"God yes this feels so good every time." Temari moaned out in bliss as she bucked her hips into his mouth.

'Get ready for more.' Naruto thought before shoving his tongue in making her scream out in lust loudly. Not that is mattered since the house was sound prof so no one would hear them.

Temari had her tongue hanging out her mouth as she enjoyed Naruto eating her out before her eyes widen as her orgasm approached and bucked her hips into his mouth faster before screaming out in lust as she came in his mouth.

Naruto smirked as he lapped up every drop she let out before kissing her pussy lovingly making her twitch slightly much to his amusement.

"Ready for the main event?" Naruto asked her making Temari smirk as she got on her hands and knees and shakes her ass at him.

"Always." Temari said winking at him before gasping as he slapped her left ass cheek making her jiggle and leave a red hand print on it. "Don't hold back be as rough as you want." Temari said before whimpering as he slowly inserted himself into her pussy and shoved all the way in making her gasp in bliss and had an excited look on her face.

"Let the fun begin." Naruto said kissing her neck making her moan as he thrusted into her pussy hard and fast making her hips slam against his waist making her ass jiggle with each impact.

"Ah, ah ah! Naruto please more." Temari moaned out in lust loving the feeling of her lover fucking her hard and fast. Temari moaned as Naruto went even faster.

"Come here." Naruto said pulling her into a loving kiss making her moan in bliss as she used her left arm to hold his head close to her while she used her right arm to keep herself steady before Naruto growled and shoved her face in the bed making her moan in excitement as he thrusted even deeper into her pussy.

"Oh god yes." Temari moaned out loving this feeling even more. She gasped when Naruto smacked her ass hard leaving red hand prints on her ass before he did it again and again.

"You better not get tired after this because I'm nowhere even close to tired." Naruto said making her whimper in bliss and anticipation before she gasped again as he started thrusting into her with inhuman speeds. "Here comes your reward." Naruto whispered into her ear making her whimper before he shouted as he came inside her.

Temari had a fucked silly expression on her face as she felt his warm seed deep inside her womb.

"Mmm Naruto it feels so warm." Temari moaned out holding her stomach.

"I'm not done with you yet." Naruto said pulling out of her making her whimper from the loss of his cock inside her before she gasped in excitement as he rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks making her grin.

"You know my favorite kinks so well don't you." Temari said in joy before he smirked and kiss the center of her neck making her smile and sighed in content.

"I pay attention to all your kinks you know." Naruto said thrusting into her ass making her whimper in bliss as he thrusted all the way in reaching her fully.

"So big!" Temari said in pleasure before he pounded into her fast while smacking her ass hard making her whimper in sexual bliss.

Naruto grinned as he was thrusting into Temari hard and fast before he took hold of her legs holding them up slightly and thrusted into her deeper making her whimper more and used her left hand to finger herself.

Temari gasped when Naruto reached forward and pinched her tits hard making her whimper from the slight pain but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Naruto let it out please." Temari begged wanting him to come inside her ass.

"Beg for it." Naruto said in a feral voice making her whimper.

"Please come inside me now!" Temari yelled in lust making him grin and took one final deep thrust into her ass making her eyes widen and moaned in bliss as he came inside hard making her make a goofy face as she was delighted of Naruto's cum inside her ass.

"Hope you're up for one last act Temari." Naruto said kissing her neck and licked the inside of her ear making her moan and smirked at him knowing what was coming and stood up to her knees and pulled him into a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Temari said.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said making his favorite hand sign and six exact copies of him appeared using the shadow clone jutsu making Temari lick her lips in excitement.

"This is what I love about your clones the most in this situation." Temari said giving two of the clones a hand job making them moan while she licked the real Naruto's cock before kissing the tip.

"Well boys I'm all yours." Temari said and yelped in excitement as the first clone pushed her down and got underneath her and inserted himself in her ass making her moan while the second clone went behind her and shoved his cock down her throat making her moan more and the real Naruto inserted himself in her pussy. The third clone got on her chest and thrusted into her cleavage while the fourth and fifth one were getting hand jobs and the last one was getting a foot job.

"Get ready Temari cause you won't be able to walk out of this house for a few days after this." Naruto said making Temari moan in excitement as she was gang banged the way she loved it.

'God I love him so much!' Temari thought in sexual bliss from getting fucked in every way possible at once like an exotic dream.

Temari moaned in bliss as the two clones she was giving hand jobs to get closer to her breasts and rubbed their tips on her nipples making her in bliss. The one who was getting a foot job groaned in satisfaction as Temari used her toes expertly on his cock like a pro.

Naruto grinned seeing his lover enjoying the situation she was in right now and groaned when his release was coming fast and he quickened his pace inside her before his clones would finish.

"Get ready Temari." Naruto said before letting out a long groan of bliss as he came inside her womb making Temari moan in bliss around the clones cock as her lover came inside her womb.

Naruto pulled out and stepped back watching his clones finish her off.

Temari saw the looks on the clones' faces and knew they were close and went faster with her hands mouth and feet before they all came inside and on her in every way.

"OH GOD YES!" Temari yelled in bliss as her mouth was full of his cum along with her ass and the rest just sprayed on her body making her moan in bliss as the clones popped away out of existence.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said picking her up and took her to bathroom to wash her up. Temari moaned from feeling his strong hands moving around her body to wash her up. Once he was done he picked her up again and placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over them again.

"Naruto?" Temari said.

"Yeah." Naruto said before she got on his chest and looked him in his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you." Temari said kissing him lovingly which he returned holding her close and smiled at her.

"I love you to Temari." Naruto said placing both their hands on her stomach making her smile.

"You knew I wanted a baby this whole time didn't you?" Temari said grinning at him making Naruto smirk before pulling her up and kissed her stomach making her smile as she placed both her hands there.

"Of course I did. Plus Hinata told me." Naruto said making her roll her eyes.

"Note to self-punish her after she gives birth for telling secrets." Temari said before someone smacked her ass and she knew it wasn't Naruto and turned around and saw Hinata who had gotten back and dressed in her nightgown

"I'd like to see you try." Hinata said sitting next to them and placed her own hands on her pregnant stomach. Temari smirked before she leaned down and kiss her stomach lovingly.

"I know both of you will be great mothers when you hold those kids." Naruto said making them smile at him as the laid down with Hinata on his right while Temari on his left resting their heads on his very well-muscled chest.

"And you'll be a great father Naruto." Hinata said making him smile before they drifted off to sleep. Each girl sleeping on his side.

 **Ending lemon!**

It was morning on Naboo, and everybody went to do their daily chores, kids went to school, parents went to work.

Naruto started waking up by the sunlight shining in his face. He then noticed that he was in the bed alone and saw there was a letter on his chest. He opened it and started reading it.

 _I and Temari are going to Padme's family, we didn't want to wake you up._

 _Hera has called you, something about her home planet. Sounded like it was important. Please be careful._

 _Good luck_

 _XXX Hinata and Temari_

With mismarks on the letter.

Naruto smirked and puts the letter away. He then called Hera on her communicator. Then her hologram appeared.

"Hey Hera, Hinata said that you tried to call me?" Naruto spoke.

"Yes I did, but I get to hear that you were busy making Temari pregnant?" Hera said with a smug remark.

Naruto held his hand on his forehead, he didn't tell the others about Temari trying to bear a child "O shit, look I can explain-"Naruto tried to say.

Hera started laughing "Relax Naruto, we're not angry at you. Every time we get you" She snickered.

Naruto rolled his eyes on her. Naruto then wanted to focus on the reason why she called "Why did you call me anyway?"

"Oh right, Admiral Ackbar said he got a call from Jedi master Skywalker, tried to ask for your help in their plans to liberate Ryloth, also there are plans for helping our allies on Ryloth who need help in stabilizing the planet" Hera said.

"Ah, finally! So we're going in" Naruto said. He and admiral Ackbar had planned infiltrating Ryloth with established contacts of Ryloth revolutionaries and rebel groups by the help of Hudson.

Before the CIS had set up a blockade around the planet, the ALF managed to smuggle supplies like weapons and equipment to the revolutionary and rebel groups against the pirates, slavers and bandits.

It wasn't an easy though, it seemed like before the clone wars even began, Ryloth was already on the brink of civil war. Under the rule of senator Taa, corruption had been going up, as did repression of political opponents of him to label them as radicals and CIS-sympathizers.

Naruto remembered senator Taa. He was the foolish one that tried to stand against him by defending the war. It seems like Senator Taa had a political opponent that was Cham Syndulla, a popular man who truly represented the people of Ryloth. Hudson found out about him and after a long time, he got contact with Cham and promised each other help.

Cham became the leader of the revolutionary party of Ryloth. Every rebel, opposition and anti-Taa group united under the banner of the revolutionaries. Cham and these groups first gone underground after senator Taa tried to purge them from the political scene to prevent them to take power. But when the CIS invaded Ryloth, all plans were put on hold Until the CIS had control of while of Ryloth.

Because of the fast defeat of the Ryloth security forces and abandoned of the senator. Many Twi'leks officers and their subordinates had been fed up with the negligence of the corrupt senator who told them to 'surrender' to the CIS and continuing the investigations on the revolutionary groups.

The officers had decided to contact the revolutionary groups and came to an agreement to stand together and help each other. Those who supported senator Taa were imprisoned by the rebelling soldiers.

The revolutionary party of Ryloth now had the military on their side and now were waiting for Naruto as their true liberator. They had no trust anymore for the Republic and they certainly do not want to see senator Taa coming here, taking all the credit.

The original plan that was designed by Naruto, Hudson and admiral Ackbar was infiltrating into Ryloth. Helping the Twi'leks rebels prepare to attack all vital military points at the same time when the Republic starts their space offensive, so that the CIS fleet was too busy fighting the Republic instead of the rebels. Admiral Ackbar had decided to send in a small fleet to support the Republic, for their own goals to help the population.

This plan was meant to be a surprise for both the CIS and the Republic, so that it could cause some shock waves on both parties on their negligence on the planet. Naruto has planned to go with Hera, Tayuya, Sabine and Colderon. But he changed onto wanting to deliver the last shipment of supplies to the rebels himself, with a pilot named Nikolai and his friend Yuri to the rendezvous point. There he would meet Cham Syndulla.

"Alright then, I will get to my ship and meet up with Nikolai and Yuri in the capital. I'll call you later when I dropped of the supplies. Contact me when the republic starts their attack." Naruto got on his speeder.

"I will, good luck Naruto"

"Thanks Hera-Chan" Naruto said as her image disappeared. Naruto started speeding towards Theed.

After a half hour later, he arrived. He saw Yuri's men bringing supplies into Nikolai's ship. A GR-75 medium transport, these ships were being used by the ALF to transport troops.

A hard slap to the back of his head and a shoulder around his neck, Naruto turned to see it was Nikolai "Hey Naruto, long time no see" he said.

Naruto smiled and shook his head "Nikolai, it's good to see you" Naruto said as he shook his hand.

Nikolai turned to his ship and said "My ship is almost ready, I also put some useful 'modifications' to it." Nikolai said.

"Modifications, What kind of modifications?" Naruto was interested.

"Believe me, it's more fun to see it firsthand then telling you" A voice said from behind. Naruto saw it was Yuri.

"Yuri! So you join in to this?" Naruto spook. He shook his hand.

Yuri nodded "Da, I will be leading my men to support the insurgency. We are almost ready, but we need to wait for some people, Journalists." Yuri said with some cringe in his voice.

Naruto thought it was weird that Yuri had to cringe on this particular person. A loud bang could be heard. Naruto and the others turned around to see what it was.

A small astro-droid was on the ground after being bumped into by a small fat rat looking woman in a purple dress "Look out where you're going, do you know who I am!" the rat kicked the astro-droid. Another rat with white fur in a purple dress tried to restrain her. A couple of guards had to intervene.

Meanwhile, a red mouse in a green suit with shook his head at the others. Naruto saw the red mouse and asked Nikolai "Why are there journalists here anyway?"

"They are meant to go with us on Ryloth, 2 of them are from 'the daily rat' and the other 2 are from the Stilton Media Group, the rats are of the daily rat and the mouse belongs to the Stilton Media Group. Just don't ask me why, but the admiral said that we either have 2 journalists then have to deal with a lot of bullshit critics from the mainstream media"

With Naruto's fame going up, some of the mainstream media from the republic and especially that of Earth. Some media news on Earth started speaking Naruto of a controversial figure like some of them tried to make portray him as a power-hungry warlord or saying that he brought more instability into the galaxy and was trying to bring start more wars and trying to get more power through his so called 'revolution'. This theory was popular by conspiracy theorist

Most people saw Naruto now these days as a man with good intentions, but doing it the wrong way and some started comparing him with historical figures. Decent journalists were no problem as they weren't making such slander **(note: Yeah, fuck the mainstream media. I don't believe in your shit anymore)**

In reality, Naruto was a hero for the other, a foe for the other.

"Journalists" Naruto grunted "Fine then, but they won't expect any privileges okay, this isn't a cruise, so make sure they won't screw up anything" Naruto said as he was about to enter the ship.

"Naruto! Naruto! Can we have a moment!" a shrink voice said. Naruto turned around to see the rats were making themselves ready for something. Then he saw that the male rat was readying his camera and the fat rat was doing her makeup and then took her mice.

"3, 2, 1 go" The camera rat said.

"Good morning my name Sally Ratmousen with the biggest news. I'm standing right here with the warlord Uzumaki Naruto" Ratmousen said with a smile to the camera while the cameraman smiled.

When Ratmousen called Naruto a 'warlord' it really made people who were close to hear it, angry and dissatisfied. They were also fed up with the slanders by the media to make Naruto look bad.

Naruto commented "No commentary to bullshit" he said. Everybody laughed at that. Naruto went inside the ship with Nikolai. When sally tried to follow him, Yuri ordered his men to escort them to their room so they won't bother anybody.

The mouse in the green was laughing at the faces of Sally, also known as Geronimo Stilton shook his head at Sally calling Naruto a warlord. He met Naruto once at the platform after listening his famous speech in the senate building. Geronimo was a successful reporter but he had a weakness, he was easily scared when it comes to danger.

His family were quite dare devils when it comes to an adventure, while he was even scared of heights. But now it's different. When Geronimo got the call of a possible interview with Naruto Uzumaki, he took the decision to go without his family. Especially when Geronimo said he planned to stay with them for a period of 3 to 6 months to study them and their progress in the galaxy. He specifically asked for it and that was on pending and had to be approved by Naruto.

His family was scared for him and asked him to stay home and not take the risk. Geronimo had an argument with his grandpa and he shockingly complied on letting Geronimo go.

When Geronimo had to say farewell to his family members, he could see that his little nephew Benjamin was crying and he promised him that he will return. Benjamin gave his uncle Geronimo a hug before him departures as he waved his family goodbye.

"Geronimo Stilton?" Geronimo was out of his thoughts and turned around to see an ALF officer with a sheet "You're Geronimo Stilton, of Stilton Media Group?" He asked.

Geronimo nodded and the officer started giving him his equipment that was approved by the lounge. His journals, some books, his recorder and his notebook.

He got lucky, unlike a Sally who had to turn over ¾ of her baggage. Mostly make up, dresses and other unnecessary stuff. Sally tried to intimidate the female officer who was of Geronimo's planet.

"What do you mean I can't take my dresses with me?! Do you know who I am?" Sally yelled at the female mouse officer. She had grey and white fur with orange hair tied up in one pony tail, she was of normal heights and could just stare down at Sally. Of the look of it, the officer was not happy.

"Either get rid of this crap or get out" the officer threw Sally's crap away. Sally screamed and went to grab her makeup and dresses from the ground. The camera man tried to go face to face with the female officer but was then confronted by her squad, who surrounded him and forced him to back off.

The female officer looked at Geronimo, who didn't want to piss her off. Her eyes narrowed at him, but before she could talk to him.

 _Attention, departure will be in 5 minutes, everybody on board now or you will miss your flight, Nikolai out._

Everybody started going inside the ship, the female officer shrugged it off and got inside and left Geronimo with a question, why was she looking at him like that?

He was going to find out later as he entered the ship. It took off and went into space

 **That is it for this chapter, I'm going to focus on Ryloth the next chapter or else this is going to be a long ass chapter.**


	26. Battle of Ryloth part 1

**Hello! here is the next chapter, It took me quite a while and I have some difficulties with my beta reader since he doesn't have much free time anymore and I don't want to let you guys wait any longer. So F*ck it.**

 **If you're interested in being a beta reader and want to work with me on this story by giving ideas, then feel free to send me a message.**

 **Let's go down to the chapter**

 **Inside the transport ship; cockpit**

"Alright, we shall arrive at Ryloth's Orbit in about 20 minutes" Nikolai said. Activating the auto pilot and checking the fuel meters. Inside the cockpit were Naruto and Yuri. The ship was in hyperspace. Naruto was reading a newspaper of one of the 2 journalist groups that was coming with them, he asked for them to see what kind of people they were and how the viewed their opinions on him.

Naruto was not happy reading the daily rat "I can't believe this, read this crap" he said, he threw the newspaper to Yuri.

Yuri already saw why Naruto was angry by the headline "Uzumaki Naruto the 'Revolutionary' warlord. An underestimated danger to the galaxy"

Nikolai made a 'wtf?' look towards Yuri "Serious?" He asked. Yuri nodded and the both looked at Naruto, who shrugged it off and said "Just read the rest of the article"

Yuri continued reading the article **"With trustworthy sources, we can confirm that behind the smokescreen of the ALF their leader and his 'heroic' deeds. That he has a history of crime and disobedience"**

"Crime and disobedience? I've only pranked people and sometime just shoplifted." Naruto protested. Pissed off that some journalist either didn't do their research or tried to slander him.

Yuri kept reading **"It is also confirmed that Uzumaki Naruto was a child soldier on his home planet Elementia, to be precisely the village hidden in the leaf. A planet which is much known for its history of military conflicts and the use of child soldiers. It is unknown what crimes he committed during his service"** Naruto was shaking his head, this guys didn't do any research about him and it pissed him off that somebody would slander his military career. Yuri and Nikolai felt sorry for Naruto and could understand him, both knew in different military campaigns how to be slandered as criminals.

Yuri gave the newspaper to Nikolai and he then started reading the last part of the article, which he had trouble to read it **"But what is the most interesting stories are that evolves around Uzumaki Naruto is his close relationships with several women, for example Hinata Hyuuga, the representative of the planet Elementia who is rumored to be absent for unknown reasons, the woman that stood beside his speech on the galactic senate and a unknown mandalorian. Is he a pervert sex addict? We will give you the answers and expose this mad man if my name is-"** Naruto took the newspaper and ripped it apart.

"Sally Fucking Ratmousen, the same rat that is on this ship right now!" Naruto said with a deep anger, he punched the wall next to him so hard, that everybody on the ship hear it.

"I can't believe that bitch has the nerve to spread these lies! I would-" Naruto was about to say something he would regret if he finished the sentence.

"Naruto calm down! This was about to happen, a lot of folks love you, some folks hate you. That's the way it is, but if you're going to try silence them, you will let them win. Don't let them trick you, you are better than that" Yuri interrupted. Yuri tried to calm Naruto down. About these rumors of him having relationships with these women, was the only thing he slightly knew about. He saw that Naruto and senator Chuchi said farewell to each other like they had something. He didn't mind about it, he knew Naruto had caused some affections that attracted some women.

Besides, he was befriended with Sabine, and she said that if Naruto did something wrong towards her or anybody else Yuri knew that was close to Naruto. Naruto would regret it then for the rest of his life.

Naruto thought about what Yuri said and nodded to him "You're right Yuri, I need to focus" He sat down.

"But why did they get invitation to come here if they-" Naruto said but soon realized what the plan was. Naruto started laughing, he knew why they were here. Yuri and Nikolai smiled at Naruto's reaction what their plan was.

"Hahaha! You guys wanted to scare them so you invited them didn't you?" Naruto pointed at Nikolai as.

Nikolai started laughing "Ha! Yes I did, to make them realize how dangerous it is on the front. It's kind of revenge for talking shit about us. I remember doing this to Russian critics when we were in Afghanistan **(I made it up)**.

Everybody in the cockpit was laughing and began sharing some war stories.

 **In the cafeteria**

"I cannot believe that they treat a lady like this" Sally Ratmousen complained while polishing her nails.

"They don't know who they're messing with Sally" her cameraman Simon Squealer said with a black eye, he earlier tried to flirt with the female mouse officer. I didn't go well when he smacked her ass and smirked but then got a punch so powerful that he flew towards the other side of the cafeteria.

Geronimo was not paying attention to his 'fellow' journalists. Instead, he was writing in his note book while observing some of the soldiers eating their meals while some of them were talking and laughing.

"Excuse me" He heard. He turned around to see who it was, it was the female mouse officer. Geronimo didn't know what she wanted so he was going to be friendly with her "Uhm, miss is there something wrong?" The female officer took him by the shoulder and dragged him away. This caught the attention of Simon Squealer. He tried to follow them, but got confronted by some ALF men that got in his way and made him scared because these were those female officer's men. So he backed off while Sally was continuing eating.

Geronimo and the officer arrived at a private room, which belonged to the officer. She locked the door and turned to him "You're Geronimo Stilton right?" She asked him and he nodded. He was scared that either she was going to something to him badly.

"It's me Jessica, Don't you remember me?" She asked him. Geronimo didn't know what she was talking about until he remembered that name "Jessica? Jessica Lovemouse? Is that really you?" Geronimo asked.

She happily nodded and the both of them embraced each other.

Geronimo was very happy, his old school friend Jessica Lovemouse stood in front of him after all these years, he actually had a crush on her when he was little and unknown to him, Jessica also had a crush on him. They were inseparable when they were young until Jessica had to move away when they were 16.

Geronimo broke the hug "It's so nice to see you, so you joined the ALF?" he asked while looking at her uniform.

She pointed at the bed to sit down with him and said "Yup, I joined them about a year ago, I fought on Tatooine, and some raids on slave convoys and Mon Calamari. I earned the title of Sergeant in a matter of weeks for my good performances. So how are you doing? Last I heard you were the head of the Stilton Media Group, but you recently resigned from that position. Why?"

After that question Geronimo stood up and went to the door and looked through the small window for anybody that maybe was listening, especially for Simon and Sally. He went back to Jessica and sat beside her.

"Okay, let me explain what happened" Geronimo started explaining the whole story to Jessica.

 **With Naruto**

"We're almost there. Prepare for any upcoming surprises" Nikolai said. Naruto and Yuri waited as the ship finally arrived.

Ryloth was there. With the separatist blockade in front of it. With dozens of ships surrounding the planet and surprisingly, Several Republic cruisers and a few ALF ships were already engaging against the blockade. The flagship of the Republic was the _Resolute_ and the ALF flagship was the _Liberator_ in this battle _._

The Liberator fired a laser against one of the Munificent-class frigates, resulting to its destruction and crashing into another Munificent frigate and destroying it.

 **With the separatists**

"Captain, battlecruiser 17 and battlecruiser 19 have been destroyed. Battlecruiser 18 and 20 are taking heavy damage" a battle droid reported.

Captain Mar Tuuk was irritated, he expected only the Republic to come, not the ALF and especially not the two of them together in a join task operation. His plan was falling apart.

"Prepare all ship for defensive positions, then focus all fire on the ALF and Republic flagships" Tuuk ordered.

"Sir, a transport ship just got out of hyperspace, it matches the description of one of the vessels used by the ALF army" another droid reported "And it's coming right to our direction"

The captain was sweating, they were daring an attack on the blockade while they were in their weakest point "send orders to the vulture droids to destroy it, we need more time to prepare our defensives" He ordered.

"Roger roger" The battle droid said. The droid next to him said "I've got a bad feeling about this"

"Don't complain, what do you know about this?" the droid next to him asked.

"Only that almost everybody doesn't survive against the Jedi" the droid said.

 **With the Resolute/Liberator forces**

On the Resolute was Admiral Yularen, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano with the hologram of Admiral Ackbar. They were seeing the battle was coming to their favor. With Ahsoka and her team of fighters on the field and the Ghost assisting them. Nothing can go wrong.

The ALF biggest priority in this campaign was to make sure that Naruto and his team could make it through the blockade and assist the rebelling Twi'lek population without the Republic having any knowledge of this.

A clone ship operator told the last battle reports "Sir, 2 enemy battleships have been destroyed, the remaining ships are still intact, and we need to wait a little longer until we can break that blockade."

Admiral Ackbar nodded and ordered his men "I want all fire concentrated on the remaining battleships, then we send the bombers to attack the blockade flagship" Admiral Yularen nodded and ordered his men the same.

Ahsoka and her team just finished of a group of vulture droids with minimum causalities. Then Ahsoka spoke through the radio "Master, we're done taking with this group, you can tell the bombers that they have a clear path"

Anakin nodded "Okay Snips" Anakin turned to Admiral Yularen. The admiral nodded and was about to order the bombers.

"Sir! A transport ship is going straight for the planet and it's having multiple vulture droids approaching them!" the ship could we be seen from a mile away and it was going to be attacked in les then a minute.

"What! Let me see" Anakin said. It was a transport ship that has the same description of the ALF regular transport ships. Admiral Yularen saw this and turned to the hologram of admiral Ackbar.

"Admiral, a transport ship of yours is going right to the planet, what's going on?" he demanded, he already found it strange why the ALF was assisting them.

Admiral Ackbar, not seeing the use of hiding anymore. Said "This ship has a mission to help the resistance groups on Ryloth." Anakin and admiral Yularen thought that this was a suicide mission and weren't happy that Ackbar kept it secret...

"That ship will be blown to pieces before they can even bypass the first cruiser. You must order it to turn around" Anakin said.

 _"I cannot do that Skywalker, the lives of the Twi'leks are at stake. Besides you don't have to worry, that ships belongs to one of our best pilots. Which means it has its uses by its modifications"_ Admiral Ackbar said with confidence. Confusing both the Jedi and admiral

"What kind of modifications?" They both asked.

 **With Naruto**

Yuri, Naruto and Nikolai looked at what the CIS blockade was doing "Looks like the Separatist blockade is going into the defensive, it's good to know that Hera is there to help. Hopefully they didn't noticed us already" Naruto commented. Then the ship began to rumble like something hit them.

Yuri looked at the scanners "Vulture droids are on our tail, they tried to bomb us but our shields are still holding" Yuri grabbed the microphone and called it in "All troops, we're being attacked, to your battle stations, man the cannons"

The moment Yuri said that, every man and woman stopped with whatever they were doing and went to man the cannons while the daily rat journalists were hiding under their tables.

"Why did we agree to go onto this?" Sally asked in fear and then turned to Simon and started beating him with her pursue "This is all your fault"

Simon groaned in pain and said "It's not my fault, Stilton had to have this too, so you wanted to go where he was going" Then both of them thought of something.

"Where is Stilton?" they asked as another explosion caused them to crawl more in fear.

Geronimo and Jessica ran out of her quarters. Jessica saw several of her men running towards the cannons, she went to one of them, a yellow Zabrak who was readying one of the turbolasers. She asked "What's happening?"

"We're being attacked, everybody is ordered to the cannons to defend the ship" the Zabrak said as suddenly an explosion occurred next to them so powerful, that it blew them away and the room was covered in black smoke.

After a minute, Geronimo started standing up from the ground. He looked around and saw Jessica lying against the wall. Unconscious

"Jessica!" Geronimo ran to her and checked her neck for any heartbeat, luckily he found it after a few seconds.

"H-help me" Geronimo heard a weak voice and turned to the right and saw the yellow Zabrak lying on the ground with blood coming out of his stomach and mouth.

Geronimo reacted quickly and took of his jacket and used it to put pressure on the wound. The Zabrak was hyperventilating and panicking.

Geronimo started trying to calm the wounded Zabrak "Okay, I'm with you, just breath okay? You're going to be alright" the Zabrak started to calm down but soon breathed out the last amount of air in his lungs as he passed away.

Geronimo was closed his eyes, disappointed in himself not being able to save the Zabrak. He closed the Zabrak's eyes.

Geronimo noticed his hands were covered in the dead Zabrak's blood. He was horrified for a moment until he heard the radio of the deceased Zabrak. He grabbed the radio and started listening.

 _"Vulture droids are giving us a hard time! We need more time to load up energy to fire the missiles, protect the ship at all cost!"_ Nikolai said.

Geronimo stood there for a second, his eyes were covered in the shadows as he gripped his hands tightly and looked towards the turbolasers and took his decision as he walked to the turbolaser, not noticing the lightly wounded Jessica, who was awaken for a short minute. Seeing the dead Zabrak and then her old crush going to the turbolaser and then she was out again.

Geronimo was done readying the cannon and looked at his view. Dozens of vulture droids were flying around either dodging the turbolaser fire or firing onto the ship. Geronimo saw 1 vulture droid coming to his position while dodging the lasers of the other turbolasers. Geronimo waited for the right moment as he was aiming for the droid. All his fears for himself, his family and friends vanished.

When he pulled the trigger…

 **With Naruto**

Naruto watched as vulture droids were firing at the transport ship. One of the turbolasers took out one of the vulture droids by shooting it in the wing and making it crash against the transport ship, the ship didn't took any damage thanks to the shields. The same turbolaser started taking out several other vulture droids. More than any other could have done.

"We're taking heavy fire from the right flank, but somebody on the turbolasers is giving them a hard time" Yuri said, pointing out at the same turbolaser.

"EMP missiles are ready to launch, on your command Naruto" Nikolai informed Naruto.

Naruto nodded "Wait for my command, me and Yuri will go to the ship, let's go Yuri. To the ships!" Naruto started running.

"I'm right behind you!" Yuri yelled. He followed Naruto. Nikolai grabbed the launch key to be ready for the command. While that he was waiting, he saw that that same turbolaser had just taken out another 3 vulture droids.

"Whoever it is maintaining that cannon, he's quite good" he said to himself.

Meanwhile Nikolai was observing the battle, since he couldn't get any closer to the planet or he could be in the fire range of the CIS battleships. Naruto and Yuri just ran through a damaged hallway, possible hit by a crashing of a droid or a direct hit before the shields were activated.

Naruto contacted the Ghost ship "Hera do you hear me?" Naruto signed Yuri of to go to the hangar and he had to wait there.

"Yes Naruto I'm here, seems like the original plan didn't work. So what now?" Hera asked.

"Just make sure you and the other ships stay out of range when Nikolai fires those missiles. When they hit that droid control ship, you will give everything what you've got. Got it?" Naruto explained.

"Loud and clearly, good luck Naruto" Hera disclosed the call. Naruto proceeded to run towards the hangar.

The hangar doors opened. Soldiers saw that Naruto entered as he said "Let's go people!"

 **With Ahsoka**

Ahsoka just heard the news of a transport ship of the ALF was going into the battle. She was tasked with her team to protect the transport ship from the vulture droids.

 _'I can't believe these guys, well never min'_ "Guys, let's help those guys out" Ahsoka ordered her team.

"Copy that" said Axe, a clone pilot. The other pilots also complied.

Ahsoka and her team went straight for the vulture droids that were attacking the transport ship. Ahsoka took off on her own and started targeting 2 vulture droids that went beneath the transport ship and was chasing them.

She fired 2 times at the nearest droid and hits its back and the droid exploded. She then focused on the other one and before she could hit it. One of the Turbolasers shot it down. Ahsoka saw that the defenses of the transport ship had it under control by the decreasing number of vulture droids.

"This is Axe, I have 3 vulture droids behind me, I can't shake them off!" Axe said in panic as he tried to out maneuver the droids.

"Slammer, can you help Axe?" Ahsoka asked the other clone pilot.

"I'm on it" Slammer replied. Flying to Axe and getting behind the droids.

"I'm on them, just hold on Axe" Slammer said. When he was about to attack the vulture droids. A Starfighter flew by and shot all 3 of them down. As it flew past Slammer.

"Thanks Slammer" Axe thanked him, thinking it was Slammer's doing.

Slammer was weirded out "Uhm, it wasn't me" He honestly said "It was Commander Tano, her ship came by" He said thinking that Ahsoka's Starfighter had taken those droids out.

"What are you guys talking about? I wasn't even close" Ahsoka then also was confused "Wait, who was in that Starfighter?" Ahsoka asked.

"Allow me" A new voice said through the comms of the Republic ships. It was Naruto as he flew next to the Starfighter of Ahsoka. She smiled to see it was him

"Naruto! It's good to see you. Thanks for saving Axe but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, order your men to stand behind you. We're going to attack that control ship" Naruto said not giving attention to the shocked reactions of the clone pilots

"Naruto that's suicide, with only us that's not possible." Ahsoka said. She surely wanted to break through the blockade but they nearly survived the failed attack and were lucky when the ALF arrived.

"Who said we were going to do it with only us?" Naruto asked with an amused smile on his face. Then out of nowhere dozens of B-wings X-wings and a couple of U-wings joined the group. With them also was the Ghost

Hera patched into their commlink "Naruto, hope you don't mind that we join you?".

Naruto smirked by the reaction and said "All leaders report in"

"Raider leader standing by" the leader of the B-wing squadron reported in.

"Ryker leader standing by" the leader of the X-wings reported.

"Fox leader standing by. Captain Yuri says his men are ready" The leader of the U-wings last reported. There were now over 25 ships now ready to attack the control ship.

Ahsoka's eyes widened by the amount of fighters but at the end she smiled "This is going to be fun"

Naruto took notice of Ahsoka's little eagerness "Ahsoka, I need you to concentrate here. We're not going for a head on attack. On my mark. Raider squadron will attack anything that will hurt them, communication towers, life support system, engines anything. Ryker squad will protect Fox squadron until they reach the orbit of Ryloth. Captain Syndulla will provide covering fire for Raider squadron or she can join Fox squadron into the battlefield on the ground. Ahsoka you and your team are free to do what you think is best"

Ahsoka was impressed by Naruto's plan and said "You don't hear me complaining, what do you think about it boys?" She asked her team.

"I like this plan, let's go for it" Slammer said.

"Well I do owe you for saving my life so Okay" Axe said without hesitation. Ahsoka nodded to Naruto and he nodded back.

"Naruto this is Anakin" Naruto heard through the commlink.

He answered the commlink "Yes Anakin, let me guess you heard everything?"

"Yep, that plan is reckless as it is dangerous with high risk which makes admiral Yularen worried…I love it" Anakin admitted and Naruto smiled as he shook his head.

"Alright then, you guys focus on the other ships, don't worry about the control ship, we've got a secret weapon" Anakin nodded.

 **With the separatists**

Captain Mar Tuuk was thinking why the Republic and the ALF Flagships weren't attacking. Most of his vulture droids were either destroyed or badly damaged. So he had to order the droids to regroup them and wait for the next move.

"Sir, a large amount of hostiles are nearing our position" A droid said. Captain Mar Tuuk was surprised by what he sees 'reckless' attempt to break through.

He thought that this could be easily waved off "Continue the regrouping of the vulture droids, let the defense systems take care of it. You may fire when you're ready"

The droids started readying the turbolasers and started aiming at the group of fighters and started waiting for the captain's order to fire.

"The control ship's their defenses are aiming at us, are you sure we can do it?" the clone Slammer asked. Being a little scared of the thought that he wouldn't even make it before firing a shot.

"Wait for it" Naruto just said, not giving attention to some of the clones their concerns. When they reached the space Naruto wanted to be in, he contacted Nikolai.

"Nikolai, fire those missiles NOW!" Naruto said.

"Alright!" Nikolai put the key inside the lock and launched 4 missiles. After he launched those missiles he took the ship forwards to planet by trying to bypass the control ship.

Hera saw what kind of missiles it were "Naruto are those-"

Naruto nodded "Yep, just watch the fireworks" Ahsoka and the clones didn't know what they meant.

The 4 missiles speeded away next to Ahsoka who was overwhelmed by its speed. The missiles front turned into a spike that soon

"Sir, the transport ship fired 4 missiles with an unknown element towards our location. Should we destroy them?"

"The ALF must be desperate, those missiles won't be able to go by our shields" He arrogantly replied.

The droid then said "But sir, those missiles have spikes on the front of them" This caught the attention of the captain.

Spikes? No "Fire on those missiles!" the captain said, fearing for the worst.

"It's too late, prepare for impact" The droid said. The fore missiles pierced onto the control ships outside and then had a blue glow around them and it caused an explosion.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Slammer, until he looked at the scanner and saw something that blew is mind "It can't be, Sir the control ship is out of power! Their defense systems are offline also are their shields, it's vulnerable now! "

"What? But how?" Ahsoka was shocked until she figured out what those missiles were and asked Naruto "Naruto did you fired-"

"Yes, EMP-missiles, right now the ship cannot fight back, give it everything what you got!" Everybody nodded and started their attack on the ship.

"What happened!" captain Mar Tuuk asked.

The droids couldn't do anything as one of them just presumed "I think those missiles just took out all the power. Our defenses, shields, communications, life support and even our computers."

The captain was enraged "We're sitting ducks here!" he yelled as he was forced to see the transport ship and several U-wings fly by and then a B-wing firing it's torpedoes into the bridge, the captain closed his eyes before the torpedo hit him and destroyed the whole bridge.

The bridge explosion could be seen from the _Resolute._ Anakin and Yularen were surprised by the impact of the missiles.

"What happened? Those missiles were not regulars" Yularen said, impressed by the weaponry the ALF had in their arsenal.

A clone ship operator said "The scanners indicated that anti-electronic elements were present on those missiles."

Anakin already knew what it meant "EMP missiles" Yularen didn't what he meant by.

"EMP missiles?" He asked.

"They were made on Earth, not surprised that Naruto has these weapons. We are lucky that the ALF are on our side." Anakin then turned to the hologram of admiral Ackbar "Shall we help them?"

Admiral Ackbar shook his head "No, concentrate all fire on the nearby cruisers, let the fighters take care of the rest. We need to make sure no-one escapes!" Anakin nodded and turned to admiral Yularen.

"Give the order Admiral" Admiral Ackbar also gave the order.

Yularen nodded "All ships open fire on the cruisers" the Republican and ALF ships started firing at the remaining CIS cruisers, one by one they took heavy damage and went down.

"Raider 2 this is Raider leader. Cover me while I will destroy the communication tower" Raider leader said.

"I'm right behind you Raider leader" Raider 2 replied.

Raider leader flew by several offline turbolasers and fired its torpedoes into the tower. The tower exploded and fell down to the ground and caused a massive explosion. The explosion caused a huge fire that quickly spread throughout the orbit of the ship.

Slammer fired his torpedo into one of the engines and it exploded. The engine's explosion caused the others to explode as well.

"Good shot Slammer" Axe said, he shot 2 vulture droids that tried to escape the burning ship.

Naruto was observing the wreckage of the control ship, he was deep in his thoughts until the Ghost started flying next to him with Ahsoka's Starfighter.

Ahsoka decided to compliment them "I must say, whatever you guys have planned, how reckless or dangerous it is, it always works"

Hera laughed at it "Well, it was Naruto's plan in the first place."

"Ladies, come one, you're making me blush" Naruto said. Then the commlink went off.

It was Yuri _"Naruto, we're facing heavy resistance. The Twi'leks are being attacked by multiple droid tanks. We need you here right now!"_ Naruto nodded.

"Hera, you and Ahsoka will take care of the rest up here, I'm going to help the guys on the planet" Naruto said, about to enter the orbit.

"Okay Naruto, be careful, especially around 'him' hopefully he approves you" Hera said with some sarcasm. Ahsoka did not know what they meant…again.

"You guys seriously need to explain to me what you guys are talking about, not about the ALF. I've noticed something else" Ahsoka said.

Naruto and Hera saw this as an awkward moment and decided to break the moment up "Next time, good luck girls" Naruto flew towards the planet.

Hera said to Ahsoka "Let's talk about that later when all of this is over" Ahsoka saw no point of arguing right now so she complied and both of them went for the control ship.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto's Starfighter immerged from the cloudy air into the planet. He could see several droid tanks firing against Twi'leks resistance fighters that had barricaded themselves in the remnants of a crashed cruiser.

One of the Twi'leks had a rocket launcher and fired it at the nearest droid tank with. The rocket hits the front and it exploded, but a super battle droid fired its rocket launcher and fired it at the resistance fighters, they tried to get away but were killed by the explosion.

Dozens of super battle droids then started marching towards the downed cruiser until they were being fired on by one of the U-wings that was doing a fly-by.

"Keep firing upon them!" Yuri ordered the gunner. The gunner nodded and took out a whole squad of battle droids.

A tank spotted Naruto's Starfighter and fired once, and hitting his wing causing it to crash, not before Naruto had to jump out of it and landing in the middle of a battle droid battalion.

Naruto had his hood on and all battle droids though because of his appearance that he was a Jedi "Surrender Jedi"

Naruto stood up and slowly raised his hands with small smoke bombs and threw them on the ground. The droids could not see where Naruto was until they saw the lightsaber's light I front of them

The yellow striped battle droid spoke out nervously "Uhm take out the Jedi!" all droids started firing at Naruto, but as usually Naruto either deflected their blaster fire or dodged them.

Naruto started slashing the droids up and down, left to right. A spider droid fired a shot against Naruto's back. Naruto deflected the shot back to the spider droid and it exploded.

When Naruto was done he took out all of the battle droids he could see and he deactivated his lightsaber. Then he sensed 3 droidekas and before they stopped rolling, they were destroyed from above.

Naruto turned around to see it was the landing U-wing Yuri and his team were on. Yuri was the first one to step out of it and smiled "You always need someone to watch your back don't you?"

Naruto sighed and then smiled then out of nowhere somebody shot a droid that was about to shoot Naruto in the back.

Naruto and Yuri looked where the shot came from and it was an orange Twi'lek "You must be Uzumaki Naruto. My name is Cham Syndulla" he walked towards him and gave him a quick glare,

Naruto took his hand and shook it "Good to meet you" Naruto also gave a quick glare, just to let him know he's not to be messed with.

Cham glare turned into a smug grin "You show no fear I can see that, I like that" then a Twi'lek freedom fighter said that a transport ship was landing.

Naruto then said "I've got the supplies that you need, my men will help them unload. Do you still have contact with the other freedom fighters around the planet?" Naruto and Cham started walking inside the secret hideout.

Cham nodded "Yes, and they aren't small ones, they've got everything what you guys delivered and with the targets you provided. The droid army will receive heavy blows in their defenses. I only need to give the order" Naruto was happy to know that.

Meanwhile, the ALF soldiers and the Twi'lek resistance fighters were emptying the cargo, out of the cargo door came 2 figures.

It was Geronimo walking out with a unconscious Jessica lying in his arms in bridal style. Geronimo had an unemotional expression on his face as he brought Jessica in the open until people could see who were walking.

"Hey it's that journalist, o shit! Jessica is wounded! Get a medic!" A soldier said. Some soldiers and a medic came to Geronimo's aid and picked Jessica up and laid her down a stretcher where she would be examined by a medic.

Geronimo went to sit on a cargo box until he was confronted by Simon and Sally. Simon started taunting.

"So Geronimo, where were you hiding, in the kitchen ha!" Sally laughed at and continued "Why did you decide to join, don't you know this isn't a place where you could be safe?" they kept taunting the silent Geronimo as they started attracting attention of the soldiers and freedom fighters who were sickened of it. Some saw that Geronimo had blood on his clothes and then soon figured out what precisely could have happened.

They were about to intervene until Geronimo turned to both of them and stood up looking at them with a cold glare that easily made both Sally and Simon stop laughing. They never saw Geronimo like this.

"Where were you then? I saw somebody die in front of me and almost somebody else, either say what you've done or shut up!" he threatened. Making both rat reporters walk away in fear. When Geronimo sat back down, the same medic grabbed his shoulder and caught his attention.

"You're Geronimo right?" the medic asked. Geronimo nodded "Jessica asks for you" Geronimo nodded and followed the medic.

Geronimo went to the now conscious Jessica who was slightly shocked of the state Geronimo was in as he bent down to her level. Jessica signed the others of for some privacy and then turned to Naruto.

She placed her hand on his cheek and tried to make him feel comfortable. Geronimo took her hand and then let down tears as he said "I'm sorry"

Jessica smiled and said "I'm still alive and a saw you at the turbolasers, you are a brave man Geronimo" She said as she forced him to come face to face contact and then kissing him. They both embraced each other and started hugging.

While in the base Naruto saw the plans and nodded to Cham "Cham, say your men to attack, let the liberation of Ryloth begin"

 **In space**

Anakin and Yularen were overlooking the remnants of the burning CIS blockade fleet breaking down with Ahsoka back on the bridge and Hera back on the _Liberator._

"I must say, Uzumaki Naruto knows how to surprise people in the most difficult situations." Yularen admitted about Naruto's ways of warfare.

Ahsoka decided to drop her 2 cents and said to her master "Maybe you can learn a thing or 2 from him Sky guy"

"Over my dead body Snips" Anakin smirked on that. Then Windu and Obi Wan Kenobi walked in with Commander Cody.

"Good to see you master Kenobi, master Windu" they all exchanged greetings.

Windu asked first "Is it true that Naruto broke through with minimum effort?" they all nodded. Windu then said "So he must probably have allies on the ground. That doesn't matter right now, Obi Wan are your men ready?"

Obi Wan nodded "Yes, we will begin landings at-"

"General look!" commander Cody pointed out the planet. A huge explosion could be seen on Ryloth, followed by others. It was spreading all around the planet.

"Trooper what's happening!" Windu demanded an explanation. Nobody could answer that question until the hologram of Admiral Ackbar appeared.

Yularen was about to ask Ackbar a question until Windu said "Admiral, do you have anything to do with those explosions?"

 _"Me? No. But Naruto yes. He just told us that the Twi'leks had started attacking the droid army on all fronts. The Tann province, the Tulara province, Lessu, Nabat, Rhovan and even in the northen regions. It's a full guerrilla warfare."_ Ackbar explained.

Kenobi saw this through "Naruto has been involved in helping the freedom fighters. Am I right?" he asked. Seeing that they absolute goal was to free Ryloth by attacking all key points where the droid army was and needed to occupies the planet.

 _"That's right, we're advising you to wait until the fighting calms down, and right now it's too dangerous. Ackbar out"_ Ackbar ended the transmission.

The Admiral of the ALF stood next to Hera and were watching the sight of the explosions "What do you think of it Hera?" Hera went towards the window and replied.

"Naruto gives the people of Ryloth what they have lost for a long time?" she said.

Ackbar asked "And that is?"

She puts her hand on her chest and said "A sense of belonging and a voice to let them know that whoever it is that invades their homes, they will fight for their freedom" as ALF ships started flying towards the planet. To liberate and help Ryloth.

 **That's what it is, hope you like it. have a nice day and peace!**


	27. Battle of Ryloth part 2

**Hello my finest readers! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

days after the series of attacks and explosions against the Separatists droid army by the ALF-backed Twi'leks freedom fighters, the droid army was in disarray and it made it easy for the republic to take them out one at the time. The cities the Republic arrived were already liberated by the Twi'leks and had to prepare to take down the last remnants of the droid army that was still on the planet and tried to take back territory.

'The Freedom fire of Ryloth' which was the name of the infamous Ryloth attacks, caused not only the course of the Ryloth battlefield for the Republic and the Separatists but also caused a swift change in the politics on Ryloth and the opinion of the Twi'lek people about the Clone Wars.

After a photo was released by Geronimo of Naruto meeting with Cham Syndulla and several Twi'lek freedom fighters prior to the attacks on the droid army, people started asking questions.

The Republic Senate and the Jedi order were fearing for backlash for not responding fast enough to the invasion of Ryloth and the Separatist alliance (congress) was afraid that this would become another scandal that was created by the CIS council.

The battle of Ryloth wad a bloody one, with 3 parties fighting over control. The Separatist Wat Tambor with his droid army, the Jedi and their clone army and Naruto with an alliance of different groups of Twi'leks freedom fighters, revolutionaries and dismantled military personnel.

On the battlefield, Obi Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and the clone armies were having difficulties of making connections with the population but faced no threat of CIS-sympathizers attacks by the help of the pro-ALF dismantled Twi'leks army that had arrested spies and saboteurs.

The clone army seemed to fight the droid army on one side, while the droids also had to fight the Twi'leks on the other side.

Right now, Mace Windu was inside an AT-TE walker convoy talking to the holograms of chancellor Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker, Senator Taa, admiral Yularen and Master Yoda.

"What's your progress, Skywalker?" Chancellor Palpatine asked Anakin.

"My fighters have secured the control space around Ryloth. We've got the separatist cruisers on the run" Anakin replied.

"And the ALF?" Palpatine asked.

"They show no hostility towards us at the moment, some of their ships did land in the big cities with food and medical supplies." Anakin replied as he disappears. A map of the planet Ryloth then appeared and Windu started pointing out which territories that were in the hands of the clone army. Which resulted that the southern parts of Ryloth was liberated.

When Taa tried to mention the territories that were 'captured' by the ALF-backed rebels. Windu then started explaining that they only needed to focus on the last stronghold of the separatists what was the capital of Lessu. With the possibility that the separatist leader Wat Tambor was inside the capital.

They talked about that Tambor had chosen his stronghold very good because the only way to enter the city was by a plasma bridge on Which Palpatine could predict that it could end up in a siege.

"A plan you have to take the bridge, Master Windu hm?" Yoda asked for Windu's plan.

Windu nodded "With our forces stretched so thinly, I'm going to enlist the help of the freedom fighters" He opened a hologram file "Led by Cham Syndulla, his fight against the droids made him a symbol of freedom for the people and he's an ally of Naruto and the ALF. Most likely responsible for the Freedom fire attacks against the droid army across the planet and it has been reported that he is most likely the leader of the alliance of multiple opposition groups who united as one against the droid army's aggression. I think he can be of great help to us" this plan was mostly likable to Yoda and admiral Yularen, if this man was allied to Naruto then this would be no problem.

But they didn't know that they would have an obstacle "I refuse you to work together with that radical scum! He's in league with these revolutionaries and he turned the people of Ryloth against me, even my generals don't want to listen to me. He cannot be trusted." Senator Taa furiously barked.

The Jedi could sense fear from the senator. Windu tried to reason with him "Senator, I can assure you that with Naruto-"

"NO! I will not let these anarchists have free roam, I want the clone army to free all of Ryloth from these militants!" He declared with a cold tone. This idea was very much discarded by the Jedi and Admiral.

"Senator, you're suggestion fighting on TWO fronts. Which is entirely impossible, if we were doing it then the Twi'lek population will see this as repression and will most likely start fighting against us. I will not order that to my men" Admiral Yularen explained to the senator. He knew that senator Taa was corrupt in a way, he even suspected him of possibly having connections to death squads and criminal organizations that secretly helped him taking care of political opponents before the war was even mentioned.

Senator Taa looked very angry and his hologram disappeared. Palpatine said "I will see if I can convince Senator Taa." The hologram of Palpatine also disappeared. This left only Windu, Yoda and Yularen.

Windu sighed and turned to Yularen "What are you suggesting admiral?" he tried to get people behind him.

The admiral puts his hand under his chin and thought for a moment and said "I will have to agree with you, it's better working with Cham Syndulla. I find this Senator demands unthinkable."

"Win without Syndulla we cannot. Friend of Naruto he is. Free the people of Ryloth we must" Yoda said complying with Windu's plan.

 **Freedom Fighters HQ**

Near the rumbles of a destroyed ship, a scout on a speeder bike was speeding through the smaller obstacles and went deeper and stopped in front of an entrance and ran inside the destroyed ship.

The scout stopped in front of a metal plate that was lying on the ground. The scout knocked 3 times on the metal plate and waited for a response.

"Thunder" a voice said under the plate.

"Flash" the scout said in response. The metal plate went open and it was actually a repaired Ship elevator that came out of the ground. In the elevator was another Twi'lek.

"Come in" the scout went inside and they went down under and arrived at the underground base of the resistance. The scout thanked the elevator operator and started running towards his superior officer.

He ran by the strategy room. In the strategy room were Naruto, Cham Syndulla, Nikolai and Yuri. They were all

"So our fighters have taken 90% of Rhovari and have pushed the droids back. Now we're focusing our troops outside the northern region to secure the villages until reinforcements arrive or we be relieved by the clones" Nikolai pointed out. Most of the regions and ordered the fighters outside in these regions to secure the towns.

In these few weeks in the Battle of Ryloth, with good intel of the ALF and good equipment that have been given to the freedom fighters, the loses were at a minimum of les then ten thousand. While the droid army had almost over a half million deaths.

"Okay, what else?" Cham asked. Nikolai nodded and continued.

"The last battle is going to be in the capital Lessu. The place is a fortress, there's only one way in and out" Nikolai said. He then zoomed into the city until it was focused to the plasma bridge.

Cham nodded his head and decided to take a break "Let's call it for a day" everybody nodded and went to take a break.

"Naruto, Hera. Come with me" Cham said to them. Naruto and Hera looked at each other and knew this was bound to happen and followed him to his private quarters.

They all went inside and Cham closed the door and then looked at Naruto "So you're dating my daughter"

Naruto didn't know how to respond, so he just said "Yes"

"I also understand that you have relations with other woman, according to what my daughter told me" This was hard to explain to Cham about the relation he and Hera were in "But I don't care about that"

This caused Naruto face to be weirded out until he heard a small giggle from Hera and she said "You must know the culture of ours Naruto"

"Wait! You knew about this already?" Naruto asked Hera who laughed at his reaction.

Cham then puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder "I know that you will take great care for my daughter" He took a step back and looked at both of them "You have a lot in common in having great hearts and taking care of each other"

Naruto felt Hera taking his hand and leaning against him with her head against his neck. Naruto smiled and used his free arm to hug.

Cham smiled at the sight and turned to open a door "I've also have surprise for you Hera, consider this as a present of good faith" the door opened and familiar droid came out of the shadows **(You know who it is)**

"Chopper!" Hera said in excitement as she down on the droid and hugged it. Chopper gave some beeps in return and used one of his metal arms to embrace her back. She then turned to his dad "Dad how? I thought he was damaged beyond repair"

Cham grinned and said "I found some spare parts and repaired him myself" Hera then hugged her father for a while and then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Chopper, I found him when I was a little kid" She introduced him to the little droid. **(I know it's not how Hera and Chopper really met, if you watched Star Wars rebels' episodes, then you know what I mean so I decided to make Chopper and Hera meet when she was a kid)**

"Hey little guy, so you know Hera from her childhood right?" Naruto asked. Chopper made some beeps and made a snicker tone that made Hera slap Chopper on the head.

"Chopper can do anything, fly a ship, crack data, eavesdropping..." She said and when she said that, Chopper made a fun remark. This made Naruto remind Chopper to somebody.

"Maybe you and R4G4 get along" He said.

Cham then interrupt the good moment to say something to Naruto as he pointed his finger at his chest and spoke in a strict voice "Listen here very carefully okay? If you break my daughter's heart, hurt her or even do something without her consent" He then whispered into Naruto's ear something that made Naruto nod "You can count on me, I will take good care of her sir"

Cham smiled at the young man in front of him. He was smart, honest and he cares about people. He saw himself in him when he was younger _'Hera, I see you got yourself a fine young man, your mother would be proud of you'_

Somebody was knocking on the door "Cham, are you in there!" Cham opened the door to see a green Twi'lek standing there with a blaster.

"What is it Sokta?" Cham asked.

"Some of our scouts have spotted a droid patrol not that far away from here" Sokta explained "Come we don't have much time" Sokta gave Cham a blaster and he turned to Hera and Naruto.

"Oh, there is someone here who's looking for you" Sokta said as they left the room, a red head entered the room. She had a shit smirk on her face and a colorful mouth. She had a sniper attached to her back and pistol blasters to both her holsters.

"Hello there shithead" Tayuya greeted Naruto with a kiss on the lips. Naruto complied with the kiss and started kissing her back. They then broke the kiss.

"So I've heard you would come, but why exactly?" Naruto asked while his hands went down her waist and his head came in contact with her forehead.

Tayuya was blushing by the close contact and said "I came here to help you guys" and she then smirked "and to see the reaction of Hera's dad of our 'harem' so when do we meet him?"

Naruto laughed "You just missed him" Hera also started giggling.

"Aww, damn. I missed the fun part" said a disappointed Tayuya.

"Don't worry, we'll have some fun time later" Naruto teased Tayuya to make her blush.

Hera then got a call coming in and saw it was for Naruto "Naruto, it's one of your spies" Naruto heard it.

"Okay patch me through" Hera nodded and puts the transmission through Naruto.

"Yes, do you have anything?" Naruto asked, he started listening "Okay…"

"What is it Naruto?" Tayuya asked. Naruto looked at the girls and said "Go find Yuri and Nikolai and say to them that they must come back. I'll be in the backroom speaking" The girls nodded and left the room.

He then turned to Chopper "Chopper, I need you to do a favor" Naruto said. Chopper responded positively.

 **Separatist controlled Lessu**

Wat Tambor, his tactical droid and a root agent stood in front of a holoprojection of Count Dooku _"Your tactical droid has informed me of the pitiful job you have done protecting the investment on Ryloth"_ Dooku said with caution in his voice.

Tambor looked the droid and back at him "Tat droid exaggerates! I have not lost yet!" He said, pointing at the droid next to him.

"Your root agent tells a different story, he says that a series of attacks have occurred around the planet and that you have lost already over 90% of the planet, he said you barely took care of the Twi'lek attack on the capital, I am not satisfied Tambor" Dooku replied, angry that Tambor was losing the fight so fast.

"I can take care of this Jedi and the Fox" Tambor said, thinking that he could take on these 2 men.

 _"You're no match for Master Windu, nor Uzumaki Naruto. If your agent is saying it's true, then either the ALF-backed freedom fighters or the clones will arrive here, and if they work together. Then your changes are non-existence. Take what valuables you can and destroy everything else, and make sure the package is secured."_ Dooku said.

"Everything?" asked a surprised Tambor.

 _"Everything, we can put this defeat to a political use. The charred ruins of Ryloth will demonstrate to the galaxy the cost of a Republic victory, or by the freedom fighters, that will hurt the image of the ALF"_ Dooku said, smiling.

"Why would the Republic bomb the villages? And what have the freedom fighters to do with this? Tambor asked, not noticing the agent was slightly annoyed with this.

" _You're a fool Tambor, if you haven't noticed it. Even if the ALF and the Republic military are friendly to each other, the senate doesn't seem to like it in one bit. We got some targets of our 'friend' inside the Ryloth government, do it without question"_ Dooku explained. The ALF's actions caused some tensions in the Republic senate.

The Revolutionaries were gaining more and more ground on the political front, and this was not what some of the corrupt senators wanted, if bombing the villages that were bombed could be blamed to either the ALF or the Republic and being pinched on of the 2 parties, then it could create possible destroy the image of either party and cause probably conflict.

"As you wish." Tambor said, bowing his head.

Dooku ended the transmission. Tambor sighed and turned to the agent "I will go with the droid to see the shipments arrive, you do whatever you want" The agent nodded. Tambor and the droid left the room to leave the agent alone.

The agent looked around to see if he was alone and then took of his mask. It was Sai. He looked at his communicator and the hologram of Naruto appeared.

"I hope you heard it Naruto, I'll try to find out who ordered it." Sai informed.

Naruto nodded _"okay Sai, just make sure to keep an eye out for Tambor, we need him alive. Find out about what that 'package' is so important for and don't get caught. Price and his team are on their way to you."_ Naruto said. He ended the transmission.

Sai heard something fell and went the storage room and opened the door. It was the body of the dead root agent. He puts the body into the storage closet and then closed the door.

Sai did not know that Tambor already sended out several vulture bombing droids scout several villages.

 **With Windu**

Windu was walking with Cham up front of their men through the tunnels that would lead to their hideout. He saw that the freedom fighters had better equipment than they had assumed. What caught his eyes was that he even saw some soldiers who had the same description of a regular ALF soldier "Some hideout you've got here" Windu said to Cham.

"It has advantages" Cham replied as they passed some cages that contained Blurrgs.

"We saw the graves of many of your people in that battlefield as well" Windu said, he sensed that this was sensitive for Cham "Together, we can prevent that from happening again"

"Do you know why we were massacred, master Jedi?" Cham asked Windu "When the droids swept over Ryloth, the republic was unable to help us. We were forced to surrender. And we came here unarmed, the separatists brought tanks to exterminate us. When our people needed the Republic the most, they simply left us on the sidelines and our senator hasn't even dare to talk to refugees from our home" Cham was silent for a moment.

Windu felt guilty, this was made it harder for the Jedi to convince the galaxy to be open for them, and he would acknowledge that the Republic failed the Twi'leks.

"But luckily, we weren't left alone" Cham began to smile as he looked at his left, an open door where a room was that was occupied by several ALF doctors that were treating the wounded "When the Republic failed us, the ALF stood there on our side, helping us without a second thought" One of the nurses closed the door in front of Windu.

Cham continued "Master Jedi, my people have suffered enough through slavery, war and corruption. Times are changing not only for the Republic nor the Outer Rim, but the whole galaxy. Every minute we fight in this war, the more frustrated people become with the Republic, the Separatists and the jedi. Sonner or later you need to make a decision and time is running out real soon" Cham said. Opening the door in front of him and walking first.

Windu didn't know how to reply to that. He thought about what Cham said and knew that this was a long term issue. In his mind, it's clear that the Jedi failed many people to their respond.

 _'Minato, it seems that your son is fixing what we have failed to do, I wish you were here'_ Windu thought. He then entered the room to see it was full with Twi'leks and other people. He saw what he though was a journalist taking pictures with Twi'leks smiling with members of the ALF.

He also saw his 2 men Razor and Stak were being invited by some of the freedom fighter to have a drink, first they were hesitant first to socialize with them until they were a little bit convinced by some of the ladies.

A little girl came running towards Cham and he picked her up, a male Twi'lek who was holding his arm for some reason came walking towards Cham.

"What is this, a scratch?" Syndulla said to the young man" he then puts his hand on Gobi's arm "Gobi Get better, I need you"

"Rahm fanyo, Syndulla" Gobi replied and nodding to him.

"We have enough food and drink, but it is our tradition to share what we do have with our guests" Syndulla said to Windu.

"You can thank us for that" Somebody said behind Windu and walked past him, it was Hera.

Cham smiled "Master Windu, I introduce you to my daughter Hera. One of the best pilots of Ryloth" Windu reached his hand and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you" Hera said.

"You too" Windu said as he saw that there was a VCX-100 light freighter behind her with a gap on the roof which means that they made a landing platform. He recognized the ship.

"Hey, isn't that the same ship that picked up Naruto from the senate building?" Windu asked. She must be the pilot that picked him up.

"Yep she is" said a voice behind him. Windu turned around to see it was Naruto. He looked at the Ghost "This is the Ghost, she ain't pretty but she gets the job done" Naruto ended.

 **Separatist Command-Lessu**

The droids just finished with loading the hyena-bombers. The bombers turned into fly-mode and took off towards their targets, escorted by several vulture droids.

"Target every Twi'lek village in range, the inhabited ones first." Tambor ordered, he walked away.

"Of course." The tactical droid replied as he nodded. When the sky was clear of fighter droids and the platform clear of the battle droids. Several figures came out of the sky, falling with their parachutes landing on the ground.

"This is Ghost, I've landed. I'll give you guys cover" Ghost said. Scanning the area with his ACR rifle that has a silencer on it. For any droids. Then Price landed next to him and started detaching his parachute and putting it into his backpack. He also then started to ready his M4A1 while looking around for incoming droids.

IQ landed with Twitch who had Chopper attached to her. After they landed, Twitch de-taches Chopper from her as he thanked her.

"Your welcome" Twitch replied with an eye smile. At last, 2 other 141 agents landed. Their code names were Dropper and Badger.

Price saw that everybody was done cleaning up their parachutes and decided to call it in "Overlord this is 141. We've landed without being detected"

 _"Price this is Overlord, your objective is to regroup with Sai. Then tap into the communication post so we can intercept the incoming transmission from the CIS. You have until sunrise, then the attack will start Overlord out"_ Overlord ended the transmission.

Price began his first move "Squad, on me" Price went forward towards the building with the tower on top of it. With his team following him. Ghost and IQ had their eyes at front while Dropper and Badger were covering their backs.

"2 tangos coming from the building" Ghost informed. 2 battle droids indeed came out of the building, not facing towards the incoming team. The droids were walking away from the door as Price's team now stood there.

"Twitch, you take the rest of the team inside and find out where Sai is. Ghost, you're with me" Twitch complied and everyone except Ghost and Price went inside. Ghost grabbed his knife and started sneaking behind one of the droids, Price started doing the same thing.

"Hey haven't you heard?" the first droid said, trying to start a conversation.

"About what?" Asked the second droid, annoyed about his teammate.

"One of the scouts said that we can expect an attack by tomorrow" the first droid said. Both droids were not noticing that they were being sneaked on from behind.

"Tomorrow? Ha! They don't stand a chance, so long the plasma bridge is offline, they can't get inside the capital. Besides, what can possible go wro-un!" The droids head was sliced of by Ghost.

"Hey you!" the other droid tried to shoot at Ghost but was soon also beheaded by Price. They then hide the droid bodies in a trash container that was surprisingly just next to them.

"Come on, let's go regroup with the rest" Price and Ghost walked back towards the door and closed it, just before a droid patrol came by.

Price and Ghost started running up the stairs, seeing the bodies of dead droids on the way along. Ghost opened the door with Price behind him.

When they opened the door, they were confronted by Dropper and Badger, who pointed their guns at them but soon stood down.

"Grunts" Price groaned, these guys were either trigger happy or very nervous. Either way experience will make them man up.

"Sorry sir, we didn't know it was you" Badger apologized. Ghost walked passed him "Never mind" he said.

Price went to Twitch who was hacking into the computers with her laptop while Chopper was searching through the several other computers and holoprojection.

"How are you guys doing? Got anything?" Price asked.

"I need to have access to the hard drive, but I can't find it." Twitch said, she clearly was annoyed with searching for it.

"And what about you bucket?" Price said to Chopper.

Chopper was saying random negative bleeps towards Price. Price did not like this.

"What did you say bucket?" Price asked in a threatening way. Chopper said it again and Price turned to Twitch "Are you done with that yet!"

Twitch had enough "Don't test me!" She angrily snapped at Price "If you can do it better, do it then, otherwise shut up!" She then turned back to the computers, leaving a shocked Badger and Dropper, IQ wasn't giving any attention and Ghost seemed to be amused by it.

Price turned to what IQ was doing. She had a scanner in her hands and was going through all the electronical devices and then she got it.

"Yes! I found it, Twitch, get over here!" IQ said. Twitch came and started checked the hard drive and nodded "This is it, just give me a minute and I'm done"

A figure fell out of nowhere just above the hard drive. Twitch stopped for a moment and quickly drew her pistol out and pointed it at the figure.

"Who are you identify yourself" Price demanded as he and his team had their weapons pointed at him.

The figure soon turned out to be a man with a mask and when he took the mask of it was clear who it was.

"It is just Sai" Ghost said, everyone stood down "Good to see you lad" Ghost said.

Sai nodded "Thanks, is there a problem? You were arguing."

"Nothing, we were looking for the hard drive. We finally found it just before you arrive" Twitch said as she then said "Done, now Chopper just has to do is link the hard drive with the Liberator that is in the orbit and we are tapped into their communications" Twitch ended with putting her laptop back in her backpack.

Ghost nodded and turned to Chopper "Chopper, do your thing".

Chopper bleeped a few times and started connecting the communication hard drive with the liberator and so he made a backdoor for the ALF.

Dropper heard the sound of mechanics moving up the stairs and alerted his team "Droids inbound"

Price heard this, he turned to Sai "How did you get in here?"

Sai then towards turned to the windows and opened the one he used to break into, he the signaled the team "Come on, this way"

Twitch went first to see that there was a rope that seem to end in a dark alley. She went down the rope first and was soon followed by everybody else. The only one left was Chopper.

Before Chopper escaped, he cuts the rope loose and flew out of the window. Leaving the room empty for the droid patrol. Badger quickly pulled the rope to him and hide it away before someone saw it.

Price took a peak at the communication post and saw one of the droids looking out of the window and then closing it. Price sighed, Dropper decided to ask what their new orders are "Orders sir?"

Price nodded "Now we need to cripple their defenses from the inside" He turned to Ghost, IQ and Twitch "Ghost, you, Twitch and IQ will see if you can take care of those anti-aircraft weapons. Making it little easier for the lads in the air." He pointed out at the towers where he could see the anti-aircraft guns **(Even if this wasn't mentioned in the series, why didn't they just used gunships? Make sense that there was AA guns sort of)**

"Yes sir" Ghost saluted as he and his team went away.

Price then turned to Dropper and Badger "You guys stay with me. We're going to make a little surprise for the Seppies. Going to teach you lads about 'shock and awe" The soldiers nodded.

Price and his team were about to leave until Dropper noticed something and said "Wait, where's that droid and that guy Sai?"

Price smiled "Don't worry about that bucket, he's annoying but he know what do to"

After that, the 141 team went dark.

 **Windu's clone forces**

Windu's forces were slowly advancing towards the next village. Commander Ponds was being briefed inside an AR-RT tank.

A clone came inside the tank and Ponds asked "What have you soldier?"

"Our scouts reported in from the village up ahead. The enemy is already pulled out, sir. Friendlies are all that's left, mostly women and children" the clone said to Ponds who nodded in acknowledgement.

"See if we can spare some rations, they'll be hungry" Ponds said to a clone trooper.

"Uhm sir, I should say that maybe isn't necessary. Seems like the freedom fighters already arrived there, they are under the control of an ALF officer" the same clone said.

Ponds nodded "alright" then a hologram appeared on the holoprojection. He was a white male in an ALF officer uniform.

 _"Hello commander Ponds, I'm Lt Peter Tickerson. I am the leader of the current freedom fighters that are in the village. We want to work together with you on the current conditions of the civilians"_ the officer said.

Ponds was happy to see that the chance of a possible altercation was non-existence and that they wanted to help the civilians "Tell me what you guys need and I will bring you it personally" He said.

Tickerson nodded "We need to bring the badly wounded to the-Wait what's happening our communi-" Tickerson hologram suddenly disappeared leaving a confused Ponds.

"Sir, something is jamming the connection to the village, I can't reconnect with them" the communicator officer clone said. Ponds could feel in his gut that something was wrong.

"Sir, enemy ships are entering our sector!" a clones behind Ponds shouted.

Multiple hyena-bombers dropped low to the ground and started bombing their target. The village; the bombs hit every house, every street and set everything on fire. The village was completely destroyed.

The tanks only shook from the explosion, causing them to fear that they were hit.

"Damage report!" Ponds ordered.

"There is no tactical damage, sir. They didn't hit us. They bombed the village" A clone replied. Everybody was horrified and decided to exit the tank and see it for themselves.

The whole village was on fire, there was no way somebody would have made it.

"Make contact with General Windu" Ponds ordered, sighing as he shook his head at the sight of the burning city.

A clone walked next to Ponds "I want a company of clones go to the village and look for any survivors, also try to find the Lieutenant. Don't stop until you found them, dead or alive" Ponds ordered the clone without bothering to look at the clone.

"Yes sir" the clone complied. The clone left the commander alone, who was still looking at the burning village.

 **Freedom fighters HQ**

Hera was taking drinks and all 4 of them decided to have a small meal to come to rest. They were in a small booth, where they could oversea the soldiers and civilians having some fun while Twi'lek music was being played. Tayuya had decided to go with a platoon of troops to the frontline at Lessu.

"I hope you don't mind…this. A little distraction goes far to ease the burden of war on my men" Syndulla explained to Windu. Naruto could confirm Cham's intention. For the last few days, the Twi'leks had been fighting around the outskirts of Lessu, the droids seemed to concentrate all their forces to defend the city in a siege-like battlefront.

Making it harder for Cham's men to keep up their moral since not all of them were trained for long-term combat and for a fact that the droids started using hostages as human shields so it made the job more difficult.

"You have provided well for your men, all your people. So why won't you help us free them from this occupation?" asked Master Windu.

"I don't trust Senator Taa, and his plan for our world after the war." Cham said "He is a person of many controversies and shady business dealings." Cham said as he took a sip from his cup.

"The Republic will help you rebuild. We won't abandon you" Mace tried to convince.

"Your troops will stay for security?" Hera asked out of nowhere. Cham was about to ask him the same question.

"For a while, to keep the peace" Windu said casually. This caused some folks to start listening to their conversation. Cham seemed to not agree with Windu.

"Another armed occupation is not a free Ryloth. How long before I am fighting you, master Jedi?" Cham made a clear statement that he didn't want this. Windu understood what he meant and looked at Naruto for a reaction.

Naruto shook his head at Windu to tell him not to argue with him about it for now, Hera found it uneasy to be in the middle of a conversation between the 2 of them and grabbed Naruto's hand as she gripped on it.

Windu's holoprojector began beeping and he answered it. It was commander Ponds. He looked rather sad.

"What is it Commander?" Windu asked, seeing that something terrible has happened. He could feel it in the force.

 _"The droids have begun a firebombing campaign. Several villages in our sector have been destroyed, sir"_ Ponds replied as he looked down in shame. This news caused the whole room to be silent in a second, all Twi'leks and ALF personnel were too shocked at the news.

Windu grimaced at the news, Hera felt a little sad at the news. What did the innocents do to deserve this?

Naruto felt that commander Ponds was hiding something "Ponds, I sense that you are hiding something. Tell me, are some of my men among the dead?" He asked.

 _"…Yes. One of them was an officer named Garry Tickerson."_ Ponds replied. Naruto's eyes then were covered by the shadow of his hoodie.

 _"My men are recovering the bodies of the nearest village. We can confirm that over 150 Twi'leks have been killed, mostly women and children. Excluding the 10 members of the ALF that we found…no-one in the village survived…but there was also good news. Regarding what Tickerson did"_ Ponds said. This caused some of them to give confused looks.

"What do you mean Commander?" Windu asked.

 _"One of my men has found the communications of Tickerson. After we lost contact with him, he sended out an emergency transmission to all ALF personnel. We heard about that there were little to no civilian casualties. He pretty much saved many lives"_ Ponds sadly said.

Naruto gave a small smile "Looks like we can thank him for that" Naruto looked at Hera and she smiled back. Naruto took glances at both Windu and Syndulla, and said in a serious tone.

"If I'm correct, this can only mean that the CIS is trying to stall us with helping the bombed villages or this is an attempt to make the Republic look like they have done this. We need to talk with Senator Taa now."

Both Syndulla and Windu nodded. All 3 of them went to the room where the holoprojector was.

Hera stood there silent in a thinking position while looking at the door.

"Captain Syndulla, what are our orders?" A Twi'lek ALF soldier asked.

Hera stood up and said "We're most likely going to begin what we started. Get everybody ready, we're moving out in several hours" she walked away as her men started getting their gear ready.

 **Separatist-controlled Lessu**

Battle droid were loading valuables into Wat Tambor's ship as Tambor was watching it from a distance. One of the droids walked over to Tambor and Tambor asked "Is this all of it?"

"We are still awaiting two 3 transports from our southern base. Should we depart without them?"

"No. I will have every valuable on this rock before I leave." Tambor said.

 _"Tambor, why haven't you evacuated!?"_ Tambor heard Dooku's voice. He turned around to see his Root agent and his tactical droid holding a holoprojector. At the looks of it, Dooku was not happy.

"Uh, our strategy is taking more time to implement" Wat obviously lied.

"I want you out of the city before the Republic and the ALF arrives. Seems like the plan of creating tensions between them failed. Once Windu and Uzumaki have invaded the capital, you will bomb it from afar" Dooku turned to the Root agent and the tactical droid and said "Am I understood?"

"Yes Count Dooku" both the droid and the Root agent said. The droid ended the connection.

"You will not do anything until I give the order, to the both of you" Tambor said to the droid and agent.

"We have our orders, Emir." Said the droid while waving the holoprojector in front of him. Tambor decided to go inside the building with the droid and the root agent (Sai) behind them.

Sai looked at the roof where he could see Price and his team, he waved them in hand signs

'I'll keep Tambor as long as I can inside the building, stand by'.

Sai went inside. Price nodded and turned towards his men "Alright lads, Wat Tambor cannot leave this planet and we need him alive. Badger, you got the rocket launcher right?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Badger pointed out to his LAW rocket launcher.

Price nodded "Alright, Dropper, you and I will keep an eye out for those droids." Price said to the other one."

"I'll do sir" Dropper replied.

 _"Cpt Price, this is Ghost over?"_ Price heard it was Ghost.

Price picked up the transmission "Ghost this is Price, how are those anti-aircraft defenses over?" he asked.

 _"We're done with them, all of them are set to explode. Over"_ Ghost said.

Price said one last transmission "All units, wait for the attack begins, then destroy everything the CIS has to offer, Price out" Price and his men went back, hiding in the shadows.

 **Naruto**

Naruto, Syndulla and Windu were in a room, waiting in front of the holoprojector for senator Taa to pick up the call. Taa didn't answer for 3 times.

"Where is that man?" Syndulla was losing his patience "Screw it, I'll call Oola, she's in touch with the other leaders of the opposition. Maybe they will pick up" Syndulla started dialing in the number.

"Wait! We cannot do this without the senator, it will cause a lot of trouble for you" Windu said. Naruto puts his hand in his shoulder and said.

"We can't wait, those bombers are being a threat every hour. If we don't do something fast, then more people will die." Windu nodded, knowing that he was right.

"She's answering" Syndulla said. Oola's hologram appeared.

"You called?" Oola asked.

"Yes, we cannot reach to Taa and-" Syndulla was cut off by Oola.

 _"Don't bother, he's somewhere gone to an expensive club. Dinning with his associates"_ she said with disgust. This made Syndulla angry.

"He's what!? He is out there doing whatever he wants while his people are dying? That fat pig!" Syndulla slammed against the board.

Oola didn't know what Syndulla was talking about until Naruto started explaining about what happened and what they were planning.

 _"I will contact the opposition leaders. They will vote on wherever or not to stand up and take matters in our own hands. Good luck with the attack."_ Oola's hologram disconnected.

Naruto turned to Syndulla and said "It's time for liberating Lessu." Naruto then turned to Windu "Master Windu, how far are your men from the city?"

"They will arrive at the capital by tomorrow morning, but what is this about the opposition?" he asked.

Syndulla shook his head "You really thought we would stand down and let Taa do anything what he wants? You must know that I am not the only opponent of Taa. Many others were forced into exile, most of them went to where Taa never expected them to go to"

"Where if I may ask?" Windu asked, curiosity got the better of him on this issue. If they were saying was true, the Jedi and Republic were helping a dictator.

Syndulla smirked "Coruscant, somewhere deep into the planet where nobody can find them. They are well protected by our allies" Naruto nodded. He basically knew about it. Some of the members of the Opposition were fellow prisoners of Naruto in Vorkuta.

"Naruto" Naruto heard his name and saw it was Yuri at the door.

"Yuri, what is it?" Naruto asked, he saw that Yuri was in his full gear.

Yuri walked towards the 3 men and said "We just got word from a patrol. They managed to ambush a CIS convoy, 3 transports to be exact. One of them had a Root team."

This news was rather shocking "What about the men?" Naruto asked.

"The droids were no problem, but the root agents did managed to kill several men, but the root agents are taken out" Yuri then explained further "We checked those transports, 2 of them contains high valuables of stolen artifacts"

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Wat Tambor was always known for his greed" Syndulla spitted on the ground. He also had a massive hate for plunders.

Yuri continued after Syndulla's respond "…and we found something interesting, it's a box of encrypted data, it's a communication recorder, and it seems like it was used on…Naboo"

When Yuri said that, Naruto's eyes shut open of it "Yuri, are you sure?" Naruto asked for good confirmation.

Yuri nodded "That box was guarded exclusively by the root agents, so it has to be true" Yuri convinced Naruto.

Syndulla knew that this was ALF business and decided to stay out of it. Windu on the other hand wanted to know what they were talking about, but he knew there was no time for that.

They soon all left for the transport ships that were going to the frontline. Naruto was informed that Hera was already in the air with her pilots and that Tayuya was waiting on the frontline for the sign to attack.

 **Outskirts of Lessu**

On the outskirts where the ALF and freedom fighters were standing by in the tranches they digged themselves into. The trench had a view over the whole city and was almost 50 miles long. Whole divisions were in the trenches, waiting for the orders to attack.

For the last few days, the ALF and their allies came to a few firefights against the droids that were either patrolling the area or from the long range shooter droids that were firing from the city. A few dozen men died in these fights.

But the worst part was the constant harassment of snipers, nobody could risk of taking a peak at the city without being shot by them from the city walls. Nobody knew who the next victim could be, only by the sound of a…

BANG! A man fell down from his watch point as he was hit in the neck. One of the nearby men went to his aid and started putting pressure on his wound.

"Man down!" yelled the men. Soon Tayuya and 2 medics arrived and started helping out the wounded man. The 2 medics covered the wound with some bandages and then put him on the stretcher.

"Quick, get him to the medical bay hurry!" Tayuya ordered.

"Yes ma'am" The medics took the wounded soldier away. Tayuya was not happy.

"Damn it, that's the 3 time in just 4 days." She growled. The snipers weren't droids because their firing range was too perfect.

She turned to the other soldier and said "Go back to your friends."

The soldier nodded "Yes ma'am". The soldier started walking away.

Tayuya was fuming "I swear if I'm being called ma'am one more time, I am going to start beating people up."

Tayuya went back to the command post and to her surprise, she saw Naruto standing there with the others around a hologram map of Lessu.

"Hey Tayuya" Naruto smiled. Tayuya smiled back like nothing has happened and walked towards him

"We're just done briefing of the plan to attack Lessu. Everybody get ready and make sure to dodge the lasers" Naruto dismissed the others. Leaving Naruto and Tayuya alone in the room.

"Wait! What plan are you talking about?" Tayuya asked as she was suddenly being kissed by Naruto who started making out with her. She gave in for a moment until they had to separate to breath.

Naruto smirked "First of all, our plan is after this me you are going to have 'a great time' that's our plan. The other plan is that you're going to see later." Tayuya blushed at the 'plan' Naruto thought of later and smiled seductively.

"Is that so?" she started touching Naruto's legs to arouse him a little bit "then I will have to fuck you until you cannot walk"

"Is that a bet?" Naruto asked in a smug tone.

"Oh yeah" she said. Naruto quickly kissed her again and then left the room, leaving a horny Tayuya who had perverted thoughts about how she will deal with him later.

 **Separatists-controlled Lessu**

"It is time to leave. The Republic walkers are holding at 1,200 meters, and the ALF are putting the pressure on our vulture droids, if they are taken out then we cannot go off the planet without the risk of getting shot down" the tactical droid said. Walking over to Tambor who was looking out the window. Knowing that the droid was right as he could clearly see the carnage of the recent ALF-droid fights that weren't that hard to see.

Then a battle droid walked into the room "The last shipments of treasure are approaching"

"And the package?" Tambor asked.

"It's also there sir" the droid replied.

"Just in time. Activate the bridge and get them across immediately" Tambor ordered.

The tactical droid found this was not a good idea "Lord Tambor, it is best of we check the goods first, in case that the-"

"I don't care! If we're going to check the cargo long enough, then the enemy will use this chance to go into the city." Tambor said with authority as he left the room.

The droids in the bridge command room pulled a large switch to activate the plasma bridge. The MTT's started crossing the bridge without being checked by the scanners.

When all of them crossed the bridge, the droids started going near the transports.

"Okay guys, let's get the recorder" the droid with yellow paint said as he opened on of the MTT's doors.

Then before they noticed what was inside, large explosions occurred everywhere in the city.

When the door was fully open, they saw Naruto with his lightsaber and Yuri's team with their weapons drawn at the droids.

"Oh oh" said a droid. Naruto pulled the droid with the force and sliced him in half.

Naruto smiled and asked the droids "who's next?"

"Blast them!" the droids started firing their weapons at the ALF.

"Get em boys!" Yuri ordered, all his men started firing their weapons at the droids. The droids noticed that they were being attacked from the other flanks as they started realizing that all 3 of the MTT transports were hijacked.

"Lord Tambor, the enemy has broken through, we need reinforce-ah" a droid tried to call for help until it was decapitated by Windu.

Windu went to Naruto's side and complimented him "I see how you work Naruto, not bad, but you're plans can't compete with Skywalker's" Windu was deflecting the blaster shots.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Naruto shouted, willing to accept the challenge.

 **Command room**

"Deactivate the bridge" A droid said into the comlink. "Oh, well. Too bad for them." Another droid said, he tried to flip the switch of until Chopper came out of the elevator and went crashing into the droid to prevent it from deactivating the bridge.

"Hey you're not authorized" the droid said as it kicked chopper to the ground, it was about to shoot chopper until it heard the reloading of a gun and the battle droids then were all killed off by Twitch.

"That's for hurting Chop" she said as she went to Chopper and helped him up "Are you alright?"

Chopper bleeped a few times in a thankful not. Twitch nodded as Ghost and IQ went to the control panels and shot the switch off so the bridge couldn't be deactivated.

"Syndulla this is Ghost, the command room is clear, attack the city now!" Ghost said.

 **Syndulla**

"Okay I got it" Syndulla spoke through the comlink. He then turned to his men.

"Charge!" he ordered and he with his army of Twi'leks on Blurrgs and the clones on their AT-RT's all ran towards the bridge. The ALF ground forces stayed behind to give them cover fire from the snipers.

"Alright, here we go men, hit everything what you see on the walls!" Tayuya ordered. Her men started firing at the enemies at the wall.

The bridge was still on as the clones and Twi'leks started crossing the bridge and firing their weapons at the incoming droids. Supporting Yuri's team.

Yuri was firing his rifle and took out 3 droids with it, he was then joined by Naruto, Syndulla and Windu. They already had the upper hand and they were pushing the droids back.

Naruto sliced a supper battle droids legs of and its arm "Yuri, clear the droids, me and Windu will find Tambor" Naruto and Windu went forwards, taking out any droid that stood in their way.

 **With Tambor**

The tactical droid and a battle droid walked towards the shuttle. They tried to get away.

Price knew what he had to do "Badger, take out that Shuttle" He ordered Badger.

"Yes sir" Badger loaded his LAW and aimed for the shuttle. He fired the missile and hits the rear of the shuttle. The shuttle exploded and the tactical droid also was no more.

When Tambor his root agent (Sai) and his 2 supper battle droids. Arrived at the courtyard and saw his shuttle was destroyed "My ship…my treasure!" Tambor said in disbelieve and anger. The tactical droids head landed in front of Tambor's feet.

Tambor's super battle droids were suddenly destroyed. Tambor didn't know what happened until he saw 3 men coming down on ropes and pointed their weapons at Tambor.

Tambor turned to his root agent "What are you waiting for, take them out!" He ordered his agent.

Instead, he got a blade to his neck as a response "You are under arrest Tambor" The agent replied.

Tambor stood there in a state of shock as Dropper cuffed him with his handcuffs. Dropper quickly searched his body for any concealed weapons. Dropper only found a small blaster and a holoprojector.

Badger started to check the destroyed droid's their software chips, up to now he found nothing useful until he started checking the tactical droid and started to check its parts.

Badger heard a beeping sound and saw that a holoprojector lied next to the droid. He picked it up as a hologram of Dooku appeared and by the looks of it, he seems surprised to see someone else then the dead droid.

 _"Why are you?"_ Dooku asked with a death glare. He then saw the ALF emblem on Badger's arm. A orange demon fox head with a red background **(The meaning of the emblem I will explain on a later date)**

"You're an ALF soldier. Where is Tambor!?" Dooku was threatening Badger.

Badger pointed his rifle at the holoprojector and said "Tambor is currently unavailable, try back another time".

Before Dooku could say something, Badger fired once at the holoprojector. Destroying it.

Badger went back to check on the tactical droid and found the chip, it probably had some useful intelligence and decided to give it later to the intelligence agency.

Naruto and Windu were approaching Price and his team as they could see coming towards them.

Naruto nodded "Good work Price, at last we got him" Naruto grabbed Tambor's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. He observed Tambor on what he was going to do.

"General Windu, the revolutionary Fox perhaps we can compromise"

"Not when we hold all the cards" Windu replied.

"It appears surrender is not necessary. We will all perish for the glory of the Separatist Alliance" Tambor said as Hyena-bombers were coming closer to the capital.

Then blaster fire hit one of the bombers from behind as it was Anakin who was with Ahsoka and Hera chasing the remaining bombers. Hera killed the last bomber before Anakin or Ahsoka could get a shot on it.

 **Above Lessu**

"Wow, that was close, Master" Ahsoka said "Isn't it always, snips. Hera good shot by the way" Anakin said while smiling.

"Thanks, I will be joining Naruto and the others"

"Say hey to Naruto for me Hera" Ahsoka said. She and Anakin went towards outer space as Hera was about to land on near Tayuya's position.

"Will do…after I'm done with him" She smiled at the plan she and Tayuya had been working on.

 **Lessu**

Naruto and Windu deactivated their blades as the rest of their forces finally arrived. Cham Syndulla saw Tambor and walked towards him.

"What are your terms for surrender," Tambor asked Syndulla, in response he pointed his blaster to his face and said.

"Unconditional"

"…Agreed" Tambor said in defeat as Price and the rest of the 141 team took him away. Geronimo quickly took photos of the captured Tambor.

Syndulla turned to Windu and Naruto "I thank the both of you. Today all of Ryloth thanks you"

"You have earned your freedom, Cham. All of you" Naruto said. The Twi'leks started cheering. Cham went to the cheering crowd, leaving Naruto and Windu alone for a talk.

"You know after this, the problems before the war will re-surface." Naruto tried to explain the aftermath of the battle.

Windu knew where this was going "I know what you mean, with senator Taa in power he will most likely take all the credit. Fueling the hatred against him" he answered "Even if I could, with this war in our hands we cannot focus on political problems. I'm sorry Naruto"

"And this is why I hate this war, while everybody is focusing on the war, people like Taa seem to do whatever they want. But now it's only a matter of time that his power will be challenged and that he will fall." Naruto said.

 **The next day**

Geronimo was in his private quarters in one of the buildings of the capital. He wanted to stay her on Ryloth to see up-close the arrival of senator Taa. Seeing of it would go good or bad with the revolutionaries.

He then got a message coming in from an unknown number on his holoprojector. He read it and the message was:

 _Look into your computer, your next scoop is in it. Be careful._

 _From Naruto Uzumaki_

Geronimo decided to look into his computer and saw indeed that he got something into his computer, a file that said 'next scoop'

Geronimo started reading it and he slowly realized what it was.

'My God…" he said. He quickly contacted his associates in the big media and his grandpa. This could not stay in the shadows. He sended a copy to every news outlet in the galaxy.

 **With Naruto**

"Are you sure that was a good idea Naruto?" Yuri asked.

"What we found out about senator Taa is something we cannot kept in the dark. He needs to be exposed."

"But through one reporter?"

"Geronimo has a clean history of being an honest and independent journalist. With the evidence he will receive will destroy Taa for good. Speaking about journalists, what about those 2 Daily Rats?" Naruto asked to Yuri, both not noticing 2 figures sneaking into Naruto's quarters.

"Oh them? They left before the whole battle started, saying that they weren't given the full need of incoming information" Yuri said.

"Doesn't matter, Geronimo will take care of it and we will help the Twi'leks by sending peacekeepers to defend the planet from imminent threats and making sure that the country stays stable until the near future" Naruto explained.

"I hope so, no democracy had been gone easy." Yuri pointed out a fact.

"Is there one country that didn't had a long and deadly way to get to a democracy?" Naruto asked Yuri.

"No, that's true. Anyway I'm tired of all of this. I'm going to my room."

Naruto agreed with on that it was a long day "Yeah, see you later Yuri" Naruto went inside his room

Naruto walked into his room when suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders.

 **Lemon! Thanks to Dragonlord0.**

"Huh?" Naruto said looking around and widen his eyes before smirking as he saw Hera and Tayuya in see through nightgowns. Hera's was light green for obvious reasons and he could tell she was already naked in her nightgown.

Tayuya was in a red see through nightgown and was also naked under hers as well.

"Like what you see dear?" Hera said posing for him while Tayuya smirked and joined in on the posing as their bodies started doing a little dance.

"Why don't we start with a little dance, what do you think Tayuya?" Hera asked Tayuya, who didn't respond until Hera started kissing her neck.

Tayuya smirked "Why not?" She began massaging Hera's breasts and then she then grabbed one of her breasts and was sucking on it, making Hera moan in bliss, Hera's hand slowly trailed towards Tayuya's vagina and she started fingering her. They both started pleasuring each other.

 _'Fuck me this is torture'_ Naruto thought. He was observing the scene with naughty thoughts on how to make both of them beg later on when he was going to join in.

Hera and Tayuya were doing this for a good 10 minutes. They were reaching their climaxes.

Tayuya stopped sucking Hera's breast and said "Oh Hera, I-I I'm going to cum" Tayuya moaned.

"Me too" Hera responded as both of them climaxed and they came on each other's bodies.

They started panting and turned to a horny Naruto who asked. They both smirked at Naruto's bulge in his pants.

"Did that make you excited Naruto?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Naruto asked making them giggle before they led him to the bed and shoved him down and stripped him in seconds before he was naked and they licked their lips seeing his large member.

"Well hello." Hera said before she took off her nightgown letting her green skin fully revealed to him as did Tayuya.

Hera began stroking his member as she slightly spit on it and started putting it into her mouth. Tayuya started playing with his balls and also sucking on them. Naruto groaned in pleasure by this.

Tayuya decided to raise the stakes as she went behind Hera.

Hera suddenly gasped in surprise. She looked behind her and saw that Tayuya started eating her out.

Tayuya stopped for a second and said to Hera "Go one" She went back to eating Hera's pussy.

"Okay" Hera said as she started deep throating Naruto. This was going on for several minutes until Hera decided to stop it and then standing over Naruto with Tayuya. They both stood close to his cock.

"So which of us goes first?" Tayuya asked before Hera smirked and whispered in her ear making her blush before grinning.

"What are you two up to?" Naruto asked before he groaned in bliss as they laid on his sides and used their breasts on his cock together and licked the tip.

"Does that answer your question?" Tayuya said grinning at him before she yelped when he slapped her ass hard.

"Don't get smart with me now." Naruto said playfully making Hera giggle while she continued to lick his cock.

"Someone got in trouble." Hera sang before she yelped in surprise when Naruto did the same to her.

"Don't make me repeat your punishment from last time." Naruto said making her pale slightly remembering how her ass stung the last time she got punished for teasing Sabine.

"Ok I'm shutting up now." Hera said making Tayuya snicker before they resumed their task and tongue fought with each other before they felt him twitch between their breasts.

"Oh boy here comes the good stuff." Tayuya said before Naruto groaned out as he came on them making them moan as his seed flew in the air and then landed on the girls their faces and hair.

"Mmm." Hera moaned out as they started licking the seed off each other faces in a way that got Naruto hard again.

"Nice." Naruto said before they finished and Hera positioned herself above his cock before she yelped when he pushed her on her back and thrusted inside of her making her moan softly.

"How about we make this interesting." Tayuya said sitting on her face making Hera grin as she placed her mouth on her pussy making Tayuya moan softly before Naruto started kissing her neck making her moan louder.

Hera licked Tayuya's inside like a pro having done this kind of thing with Sabine before in private. Tayuya whimpered from Hera's actions before she had her hands playing with the Green Twi'leks large breasts making Hera moan louder while Naruto thrusted into her fast and hard.

"Damn you two aren't holding back this time." Naruto said enjoying the show while he fucked Hera.

"Let's just say we've been experimenting when we had time to ourselves." Tayuya said before she gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Hera felt the same moving her tongue around Tayuya faster while Naruto thrusted into her faster wanting to come inside Hera.

"Naruto I'm close please come inside me." Hera begged making him smirk before he took one last hard thrust into her making Hera yell into Tayuya's pussy while she did the same as she came in her mouth.

Both girls were panting in bliss before Tayuya was laid out on her stomach.

"And the best is saved for last." Tayuya said smugly at Hera before she yelped as Naruto spanked her harder than last time.

"Ok Tayuya you asked for it." Naruto said as he inserted himself in her second hole.

"Whoa wait not there!" Tayuya yelled in protest but was too late as Naruto shoved himself into her ass and she would have yelled if Hera had not placed her mouth on her pussy.

"Now we don't need any unneeded screaming in here." Hera said teasing her making her glare before groaning as Naruto thrusted his cock into her ass slowly at first so she could adjust to his size. "Now you licked me out while he had his way with me so it's only fair you return the favor." Hera said and moaned as Tayuya took hold of her hips and licked her pussy enjoying the cum Naruto shot inside her as she did.

Naruto started thrusting faster into Tayuya when he saw her enjoying the thrusts. He took hold of her hips and played with them in his fingers making Tayuya moan more into Hera's pussy who whimpered in bliss.

"Oh yeah that's it Tayuya." Hera said playing with her green breasts to further increase her own pleasure. Naruto leaned forward and pulled Hera into a loving kiss making her moan as she moved her tongue around his mouth.

Half an hour went by and positions changed with Hera sitting on Tayuya's face while Hera played with her breasts to increase Tayuya's pleasure. Hera then noticed Tayuya was starting to shake.

"Oh looks like she's close Naruto." Hera said making him smirk and thrusted into Tayuya faster making her gasp in excitement before she shut her eyes tightly and screamed into Hera's pussy making her let out a shuddering sigh of bliss as she came as well while Naruto came deep inside of Tayuya's ass.

"God Damn." Tayuya panted out in bliss before Naruto pulled her up and kissed her forehead making her moan before she suddenly lost the last of her strength and passed out in his arms making them chuckle before Naruto and Hera sat back down and pulled the covers over them.

"So how did you like your gift for freeing my planet?" Hera asked making him smirk and kissed her.

"It was awesome." Naruto said making her grin.

"Who knows maybe next time I might get Aayla in on this so she can see what she's missing." Hera said making him roll his eyes before she rested her head on his shoulder while Tayuya rested in his left arm snuggling into his muscled chest.

 **And that is it for today's chapter! I will be doing some special ops chapter very soon. From now on I will be use the term 'Geurrilla' cuz it sounds cooler you know? So I hope you guys have a wonderful day and keep on reading!**

 **Peace**


	28. Aftermath Ryloth and Spetsnaz operation

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be a chapter that I always wanted to do. Something with news and reactions. Of course there will be a small special task force chapter in this also but If you don't want to read it. Then you can skip it.**

 **Coruscant**

It just had been a few days since Orn Free Taa resigned as senator of Ryloth for unknown reasons and took position as an adviser for Chancellor Palpatine, having immunity against any persecution. This was kind of odd for most people until the rumor was heard that Taa had a phone call from a supposed blackmailer who said that he was going to release the senator's dark secrets. Taa thought he was safe as an adviser…

Until Holonet announced that they would be broadcasting an extra newscast about Ryloth. Various people would be ready to watch it. **(So I'm going to try a news kind off sketch. So hope you like it)**

 _The camera just zoomed to a reporter who greeted "Hello my name is Bob Malison and welcome to Holonet News, these are the headlines for today."_

 _Aftermath Ryloth: leaked recordings and documents of former senator Orn Free Taa connections with the underworld!_

 _Major protests on Coruscant turns into riots, demanding Orn Free Taa to be trailed for corruption charges._

 _Ryloth elections results: Revolutionaries won majority seats in local and state. Cham Syndulla declines offer as senator of Ryloth._

 _Interview with whistleblower of Taa scandals._

 _(Small news intro music)_

 _"More and more leaked recordings and documents reveal the dark business dealings former senator Orn Free Taa had been misusing his power to keep power for himself and his party 'Alternative for Ryloth'."_

 _"We're going to let you listen to one of his recordings of a briefly talk between senator Taa and an affiliate of the Hutts. This recording has a possible connection to the assassination of then senator Taa political rival Shanda Syndulla. Wife of Cham Syndulla who had a good chance to win the election."_

 ** _Affiliate: Senator Taa it's nice to hear from you again, what can we be at service for you?_**

 ** _Senator Taa: I need you to take care of somebody._**

 ** _Affiliate: Who is it?_**

 ** _Senator Taa: A political rival of mine, Shanda Syndulla. You need to make it look like it was an accident. I can take care of her man Cham._**

 ** _Affiliate: And the daughter?_**

 ** _Senator Taa: I got a contact who can put her away in Vorkuta, she's perfect blackmail material so that Cham Syndulla can back off._**

 ** _Affiliate: Okay, the payment?_**

 ** _Senator Taa: Will be transferred when the job is done. I got to go. Good day._**

 ** _Affiliate: Good day._**

Senate building

Padme and the other senators were watching the whole recording and couldn't believe it with their own eyes.

"So that's why Shana was killed. I should've known" Bail said, shaking his head. Padme knew that Bail and Shana were close friends and it was hard for him when she died.

"Who is Shana Syndulla? I'm sorry but I never heard of her" Riyo asked, she was rather young to know the senator or elections that came.

"Shana Syndulla was the main opponent of Taa. I met her when she was an independent opposition member in the senate against his laws. She was charismatic, honorable and a good friend of mine too" Padme said, she continued.

"When Ryloth went through a recession because of the large corruption scandals that happened in Taa's cabinet, Shana promised that if she won the election, she would persecute the people who were responsible for the problems Ryloth was going through, the polls indicated that she was going to win... but her ship crashed into a meteor before the elections begun. Investigators said it was a 'technicality' but there was something fishy about it" Padme explained.

"And now we know why" Jiraya said. Everybody looked at him "I recognize these people with one look, corrupt but knows which side and allies he needs to pick so he can avoid persecution" Jiraya explained.

"And now that fat bastard has immunity, and worst of all we cannot do anything now with the war. Making not only dirty looks to Palpatine but also to us. What is he thinking defending him?" Mutani asked, not understanding the logic Palpatine had.

Padme and Bail nodded and turned to Riyo "That could have happened to you Riyo, remember what Cho tried to do?" Padme asked.

Riyo nodded "Yes" Riyo knew that in politics, people can be very power hungry.

* * *

 _"Former senator Taa also has been accused of using government assets to spy on political rivals, cover ups of scandals and sexual harassment of women including an attempt to rape anti-slavery activist Oola Greena. There is also evidence Orn Free Taa has been involved in war crimes"_

Media Stilton Group

"Whoever got a hold of those documents, did a heck of a job!" Trap Stilton laughed as he took another bite of his double cheese sandwich.

Thea looked un-impressed at the allegation of sexual harassment "So I wasn't the only one getting harassed by the bastard" she said coldly.

"What! He tried that on you?" Grandpa Shortpaws asked in anger. Not believing that her granddaughter was the victim of sexual harassment.

"Is that true Aunt Thea?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah he tried, but I taught him a lesson to never go near me again" Thea stroked Benjamin's head as. She remembered how she kicked him so hard that he had to walk like his crotch was on fire for a month.

Jedi Temple

Master Windu just came back to Coruscant and was listening to the news and thought on what Naruto told him.

 _"Naruto, where you behind this?"_ Windu thought.

"Foreseen this we should have, the people of Ryloth we failed" Yoda said with his eyes closed "Anger towards the Jedi, the Twi'leks show towards us"

"I should have noticed when I proposed to work together with Cham Syndulla to take Lessu. He was fearing for his secrets to be revealed" Windu pointed out.

"And now his true colors are exposed" Aayla Secura said coldly. Yoda and Windu could feel the anger that was inside Aayla.

"Aayla, I can feel the anger, I understand but take a deep breath and calm down" Shaak Ti said.

"Okay, I'm calm" Aayla replied to ensure the other Jedi she was okay. They all continued to watch the news.

* * *

 _"Chancellor Palpatine said that adviser Taa possible won't be trailed for any of the accusations for the time being and that he probably would be pardoned because of 'lack of evidence'"_

* * *

Everybody either face palmed, screamed at the screen or knew this was going to happen because they knew how the justice system went for politicians.

* * *

 _"This caused major outrage in the Twi'lek community but also in others in the lower levels."_

 _"The protesting began at level 1313 of Coruscant. The protesters their numbers raised every hour, more than ten thousands tried to march to the senate building until they were stopped by clone troopers."_

 _The protesting went peaceful for the first few hours as protest sings were being filmed by Holonet._

 _Lock Taa up!_

 _Murder=Murder_

 _Nutt Gunray, Tikkes and Orn Free Taa= not guilty (Republic standards)_

 _Is the Chancellor insane!?_

 _Down with the corrupt! Power to the people!_

 _"These protesters soon were supported by members of the revolutionaries who came with their faces covered with bandanas and were easily recognizable by the red protest armband with the ALF symbol on it, chanting against the clone troopers."_

 _"No Justice! No Peace!"_

 _"No Justice! No Peace!"_

 _"Palpatine is corrupt, he saves his buddies from a cell block. He's a hypocrite and we know it because he doesn't have the balls to admit it!"_

 _"Palpatine is corrupt, he saves his buddies from a cell block. He's a hypocrite and we know it because he doesn't have the balls to admit it!"_

* * *

Everybody was surprised by the rise up of the protesters.

For the senators, this showed the increasing anger of the protesters against the current senate. For some of them it was surprising that they hated Palpatine this much.

For the Stilton's, Thea had to cover Benjamin's ears so he didn't had to hear the chanting (even if Benjamins knew what it meant) Trap was laughing his ass of at it and then was choking on a piece of his sandwich until grandpa had to help him out.

The Jedi's saw that the gap between the citizens and the them only showed that it grew bigger.

* * *

 _"Clone troopers who had red and white armor were ordered to disperse the protesters. No-one knew what sparked the ignition that caused the clone troopers to use tear gas against the protesters to try to push them back."_

 _"The protesters responded by throwing fireworks, bricks, glass and some of the tear gas canisters back at the clone troopers and even nearby garbage bins or they settled them on fire and threw it at them. The streets were chaotic."_

 _"One of our reporters had a chance to talk with one of the protesters, he did asked that his identity would remain anonymous."_

 _A reporter was interviewing one of the Twi'lek who had a bandana that covered his mouth and sunglasses began to talk "We came here to protest the decision the Chancellor made to protect this pig called Taa."_

 _The reporter nodded and asked "What do you think about the accusation? Like the involvement in the death of Shana Syndulla?"_

 _"There I was shocked to be honest with you. But in generally we could have expected something like this"_

 _"How come so?" The reporter asked._

 _"Well he's known to blackmail his political opponents and labeling them as radical. My family and I were forced to flee to Coruscant in the first place because of my dad's involvement in Shana's campaign."_

 _"So how do you-"A small bang was heard near them, causing the protester to be on guard._

 _"I've got to go, the clones will try to disperse us again" The Twi'lek said as he started running. Clones with riot gear started running past the reporter as bricks and glass landed near them and more explosions were heard._

* * *

Everybody reacted the same and knew this kind of protest could have happened, the protest was going fine until somebody decided to do something stupid.

* * *

 _Footage then showed how one clone trooper, probably the commander tried to disperse several protesters, but didn't noticed that a protesters came from behind and sucker punched the clone. The clone went down in pain as the others came to help, only for the protesters to flee away to the others and the throwing of random stuff to the clones until they decided to call it off._

* * *

"Hm Speak with Commander Fox, we need" Yoda said. Everybody else nodded.

* * *

 _The clones took their wounded comrades away for treatment. The other clones took the arrested protesters away._

 _"In total 14 clones were wounded by the protests and over 100 protesters were detained for questioning, 8 of them face assault charges." Bob turned a page around and changed to another topic._

 _"On Ryloth, the results of the new elections showed that the Revolutionary movement of Ryloth won a majority in local and state government. With their only opponent, the 'alternative for Ryloth' party as other parties of the Opposition decided to put their support behind the revolutionaries and trying to go into a coalition."_

 _Here are the results of both local and state seats:_

 _In local elections_

 _Revolutionary Movement of Ryloth: 76 seats,_

 _Alternative for Ryloth: 0 seats_

 _Opposition alliance: 10 seats_

 _Temporary Ryloth Military: 14 seats_

 _State elections:_

 _Revolutionary Movement of Ryloth: 14 seats_

 _Alternative for Ryloth: 0 seats_

 _Opposition alliance: 3 seats_

 _Temporary Ryloth Military: 3 seats_

 _People celebrated their victory on the streets in a calm way and decided to restart the normal lives like the market, farming or working in the factories that survived the battles._

 _Bob finally was going to the last part of the newscast "Now we're going to talk with the whistleblower and journalist of the Rodent gazette Geronimo Stilton._

 _Bob turned to the big screen with a Geronimo with a raincoat "Hello Bob"_

 _"Hello Geronimo, good to see you" Bob replied with a laugh._

* * *

"Geronimo!" Thea and Grandpa said out loud in relief to see that he was still alive.

"Uncle G!" Benjamin happily exclaimed. Seeing his uncle for the first time in a long time.

"Hahaha! I told you he's still alive," Trap said, knowing how Geronimo was always lucky.

"Wait! So Geronimo was the whistleblower? How did he get that" Grandpa said "And why didn't he send it to use in the first place!? There goes our exclusive!" Grandpa was slightly angered by it.

"Haven't you guys noticed that Geronimo is acting…different?" Thea asked the others.

"Yeah…he doesn't wear his suite." Trap said. Causing Thea and Benjamin to face palm at his dumb answer. They like always started having a little argument0

Grandpa took a look at Geronimo's face and saw that he was indeed different. He could see that something has happened to him on Ryloth.

"I knew this would have happened Geronimo" Grandpa thought.

* * *

 _"So what can you say about the elections? Some people still voted for either the Opposition Alliance or for the military to be in charge. Why exactly?" Bob asked._

 _Geronimo started to talk "Well, how do I put this. Most of the voters for the Opposition and Military campaigners are concerned about the ALF-influence that is inside the Revolutionary Movement of Ryloth so you can understand that some people are scared on what is about to happen"_

 _"Geronimo, the army I can understand why they try to won over the people for ensuring their safety but. The Opposition Alliance, what is it exactly?" Bob asked._

 _"It's very simple, they are a coalition of political opponents that stood against senator Taa, they relied on each other with their lives when they felt threatened by Taa's henchmen. So they were from different disclosed parties for most of them"_

 _"So a coalition is going in coalition with the Revolutionaries? Pretty ironic." Bon joked a little bit._

 _Geronimo nodded to it "Yeah, it is" Geronimo had just a emotionless expression on his face, remembering the things he saw. He took a deep breath and focused on the camera._

* * *

The Stilton's were worried about Geronimo, especially Thea.

"Geronimo…What happened to you?" Thea asked 'I should have never let him go alone'

Grandpa knew what Geronimo was going through, he saw the battles from up close, he had some friends who faced combat and saw things they would never forget.

* * *

 _"We're almost done so I want to ask you one more question regarding the last election for the seat of senator. Earlier this morning Cham Syndulla announced that he declined the offer for the job, he said the reason was personal so we respect that. But we're interested in the 2 candidates that are currently running for that seat. Can you name them please?" Bob asked._

 _Geronimo began naming the candidates "Right, so this is the last chance for 'Alternative for Ryloth' to win some power so they went along for Taa's right hand. Sinkala Tushka. He's known to have a temper and is rather clumsy. I would say his changes are rather… non-existence"_ _Geronimo explained about Tushka_

 _"Then we have another option, Miroka Missata. Chairman of the Opposition." Geronimo introduced about her. A picture of Miroka appeared. She was a Blue Twi'lek in her 40's "She is a longtime activist against the Taa government and for an interesting fact, she was the campaign manager for Shana Syndulla in her election campaign" Geronimo replied. Two photos of the candidates appeared of both Sinkala and Miroka._

 _"Geronimo I thank you for coming here today to inform us and we wish you luck on your reporting on the ALF" Bob said as he turned back to the camera's as Geronimo's screen disappeared._

 _"That was our extra newscast. I'm Bob and I hope you have a great day"_

 **The Stilton's**

Thea switched the television of and looked at her other family members "Something is not right"

"What do you mean by that Thea? He seems okay to me" Trap said, not knowing what Thea was talking about.

"Trap" Thea said in annoyance. She sighed and then started explaining "Something must have happened to him on Ryloth."

Benjamin then said "Yeah like he didn't seem to like to give a thought about anything, He's so-"

"He saw the war from up close" Grandpa said interrupting Benjamin.

"Enough of this! If what we saw of him on television is already alarming, how would he survive it in 3 months with that on a daily basis?" Thea asked with concern to everybody.

She didn't got a respond from anybody. So she took it to herself.

"Fine then! If you guys won't even answer it then there's only one thing left to do" Thea said as she went out the door.

"What are you going to do Thea?" Grandpa asked. Still sitting in his chair.

"I'm going to find Geronimo and bring him back" She said as she slammed the door.

 **Jedi Temple: council room**

Nobody in the council room dared to speak the first words after the newscast ended. They saw yet again the ALF success in aiding a planet. The planet didn't go to a civil war, the elections had been going peacefully and Ryloth possible would be having a full effective government.

"He did it…Naruto managed to do it again" Plo Koon said "He somehow made sure that the planet went through a democratic and peaceful way of transferring power to the people"

"From a corrupt politician who we should have gone after a long time ago" Aayla Secura said while shaking her head "Taa managed to keep his scandals in the dark and we failed the Twi'lek people…my people" Aayla said. She felt guilty on not being able to do anything for her fellow specimen.

"With the elections in the favor of the Revolutionaries and Naruto, they can possible withdraw their support from the war. That would make it harder to transport our troops!" said the arrogant Jedi.

"You only think of this war don't you!? The Twi'lek people may have enough of this damned war. And to be clear, so am I!" Shaak Ti declared with some anger in her voice.

This shocked everybody that was present in the council. They never saw Shaak Ti so angry.

"Master Shaak Ti, why the sudden anger? You don't support these fools do you?" said a male Besalisk Jedi.

"First of all master Krell, I have been holding this anger for a very long time if you may ask. Second of all even if I didn't had the chance to talk directly with Naruto Uzumaki, I see that he was right. Look at us where we are standing now, we're supposed to be peacekeepers, Not generals. The more I look around the galaxy, the more I realize we are living a code as hypocrites!" She ended. This caused an uproar among the Jedi. Ahsoka turned to her master. He nodded to her to stay out of this.

"So you think we're fools to live by the code? That code made sure that we outnumbered the Sith right now!" The arrogant Jedi yelled back.

"You mean the 2 Sith that are still roaming free around the galaxy while we are fighting these droids?" Aayla Secura stepped in defending Shaak Ti.

"Don't say you are agreeing with her do you Secura?" Krell asked, not to happy that a mere knight in his eye dared to speak against him and his friend "Don't you dare speak against master -"

"ENOUGH!" Windu spoke out. Stopping the arguing between the jedi "We all want this war to be over, but it doesn't help by bickering to each other. We're going to send a jedi delegation to Ryloth to encourage the Twi'leks to stay in the Republic, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti will be sended over. This meeting is over" Windu ended with a serious stare in his eye.

Everybody left except of Yoda and Windu. Yoda was silent during the whole debate.

"What do you think about it master?" Windu asked. Rubbing the temple of his eye, stressed out by the argument he had to disclose.

"Hmm Failed we have, the people of Ryloth. In the future, massive anger I see in the force. Hatred towards the Republic, not by Separatists only, but almost everybody. Need to meditate I must" Yoda said as he walked out the council room.

Leaving only Windu in the room, he sighed.

 _'After all of this. Maybe it's better for Ryloth to withdraw from the war.'_

 **Senate building**

"So the Revolutionaries have won most of the seats and they didn't run for the senator? That's kind a strange, isn't it?" Bail said.

Padme nodded "Yes, but I can see that if the Opposition and the Revolutionary Movement are going to work together in politics and the military brand is going to fully take care of the security detail of Ryloth. It makes a lot of more sense than" she pointed her version out of what the coalition could look like between the 3 parties with seats.

"But what if 'Alternative for Ryloth' manage to get the senator seat?" Riyo asked.

"That's unlikely to happen, their party is on the brink of collapse after 2 decades of corruption being in the open, it will destroy the while party. So Miroka is most likely to win the election with ease" Padme said.

"Then Ryloth will possible have their first ever female Twi'lek senator." Jiraya said. Inside his head, he was already thinking about inspiration for his books.

"Well let's wait how Ryloth will turn out. Before the newscast, I was going to introduce you guys to the new senator of Russia" Mutani said.

"Oh yes, when does he arrive? I heard he never went outside his planet, let stand his country, except for Afghanistan, if I'm correct" Riyo remembered "Are we going to meet him now?"

"Well yes. He is a good man, but he also is very serious when it comes to the security of his country" Mutani explained as they all walked down the hall towards Russia's new senator.

"Why, is there something happening on Russia?" Jiraya asked. He knew that Russia was in trouble, but he didn't know what precisely.

"The state of Russia is currently at war with a terrorist group called the Inner Circle" Mutani said.

"The Inner Circle?" Padme asked "What are they? I never heard of them before"

"That's because they only operate in Russia, far I know they don't have an interest in the inter galactic community for now" They arrived at Antonov's office. It was guarded by 2 members of the Federal Protective Service (FPO).

One of the agents stopped the senators from going through "Senator Antonov is busy"

Mutani showed him a document. The agent read it before speaking to the other agent to go inside and confirm it was true.

They stood there waiting for a full minute until the agent came back and said "Come in please"

The senators started walking in office and saw the Russian senator writing an official document.

The senator looked up and saw his friend "Mutani, how are doing?" He stepped up and shook his hand.

"It's going well, and you?" Mutani asked.

"It can go better, still need to get used to this building" he saw the other senators "Mind introducing me to my new colleagues"

"O right, first of all, let me introduce you to Bail Organa. The senator of Alderaan. Riyo Chuchi, the senator of Pantora, Jiraya is the senator of Elementia and at last Padme Amidala, the former queen and senator of Naboo" he introduced everyone to Antonov.

"It's nice to meet you all." Antonov said.

"Senator Antonov, we were actually planning to have lunch, mind you join us?" Mutani offered.

Antonov saw no problem with that "Alright then, just let me-"

His phone started to ring. Antonov knew this was urgent because the phone was red.

"A telephone? You use something that ancient?" Jiraya said with a little humor. Antonov ignored his remark and picked up the phone and started talking in Russian.

(Igor Antonov speaking…Yes…Yes…Is everything ready?...Permission granted…Call me when the operation is over) Antonov hanged up.

"What was that?" Padme asked.

"Sorry that is classified." He smiled and said "Now let's go eat shall we"

They all nodded and started walking out of the room. Before Antonov left.

He spoke to his assistant and said "Keep me updated"

"Yes sir"

 **ALF/FSB joint operation**

 **Russian Caucasus 14:05**

Members of the Russian Spetsnaz Special Forces were luring through the thick woods of the Caucasus Mountains. They were in their VDV gear and had their helmets with masks on. Most of them were armed with AK-47s, P90's and Spaz-12s shotguns.

A team of snipers were overlooking the wooden safe house where their target possible was: Dimitri Samajovkis, the last user of the traced bank account that was connected to the Naboo blue virus lab.

All Spetsnaz operatives were briefed about Samajovkis terror activities and acts of terror in the name of the Inner Circle;

\- A bombing in Moscow university loyalist meeting; 15 killed;

\- Involvement of the 'Zakhaev spaceport massacre':

\- Bombing of a police station in Dagestan: 5 cops killed and a little girl.

"This is Novak 1 to Bolok 1. We're in position" The leader of the sniper team said through the transmitter.

The leader of the assault team Bolok 1 responded back "Da, you got any sight on the target"

Novak 1 looked through his binoculars to find Dimitri. He saw him speaking to 3 other Reds who were armed with AK-47s. Standing outside on the doorstep. They just started going inside and closing the door behind them.

"Yes, I got him on my sights, permission to fire?" the sniper next to Novak 1 started focusing on Dimitri with his Dragunov sniper rifle, aiming on his head with his finger on the trigger.

"Nyet, can you see anything else?" Bolok 1 asked.

Novak 1 started to recon the whole area. He saw 3 lookouts on the roof. 2 guarding the garage and 3 more Reds scouting the area.

"I see 3 lookouts on the roofs, 2 guarding the garage and 3 coming your way." Novak 1 reported in.

"You got permission to take out the lookouts" Bolok 1 replied. "Bolok 2, 3 and 4. Try to take out the ones that are scouting the area. Making it easier for us to move in without being noticed"

"Roger that" Novak 1 said. He grabbed his sniper rifle and started focusing his aim at the lookout.

Novak saw that the others were ready "Weapons free".

In a quick second, all 3 lookouts dropped dead.

Bolok operatives took the next move. They grabbed the 3 reds by the throat and either snapped their necks or used their combat knives to fatally stab them. All other operatives started moving towards the safe house.

One of the reds at the garage was about to light a cigarette, until he noticed some blood dripping from the roof. He looked up to see a bloodied head of one of the lookouts.

"Shit!" The terrorist ran towards the front door, leaving his confused friend there. The door was locked so he started panicking and slamming on the door, trying to get the attention of the ones inside.

"We've got company! Open the door!"

"Take him out quickly!" Novak 1 ordered.

The sniper put 3 rounds in the back of the terrorist. Leaving holes on the door with some blood splattered on it. The terrorist was leaning on the door until 2 terrorist opened the door and the terrorist fell forwards.

"Shit! They found us, close the door!" Dimitri yelled as the other terrorist closed and locked the doors.

The lonely terrorist was confused until he saw the Spetsnaz coming out of the grass.

The terrorist tried to fire his weapon, he was shot 2 times in the chest which forced him to fall on the ground in pain.

A Spetsnaz operative kicked the weapon away while still aiming at the wounded terrorist "Don't move or you're dead" the weakened terrorist complied.

The other operatives quickly surrounded the house. Bolok 1 to 3 went to the front door.

Bolok 3 who had a Spaz-12 shotgun reloaded his shotgun and fired to breach in.

"Breaching, breaching!" He kicked the door in. Bolok 1 and 2 quickly went inside the house and went for cover as they were confronted by machine gun fire from the kitchen, houseroom and stairs.

A terrorist was firing from his cover behind the couch on the Spetsnaz at the front door. Bolok 1 took notice of him and fired 5 quick shoots and he managed to shoot him.

The bullets went tight through the couch and kills the terrorist with 3 bullets to the chest and a bullet to the neck.

Bolok 1 had to chance of cover because he was facing heavy fire from the kitchen of 3 terrorist.

Bolok 1 was beside Bolok 2. He grabbed his radio and yelled "Bolok 4, breach now!"

The kitchen door that was behind the 3 terrorist exploded, causing the 3 terrorist to take cover, not knowing what happened behind them.

Bolok 4 quickly moved inside. Bolok 4 saw that 2 of the 3 terrorist tried to get up. He fired a round per terrorist in the back of their head.

"Look out!" Bolok 5 said. The 3rd terrorist managed to hit Bolok 4 in the head with his pistol. Bolok 5 quickly went inside and fired a buck shell into the terrorist's face.

Bolok 6 was the last to move inside and checked on Bolok 4, he took a look at his face and saw that he was already dead with the blood coming out of his head his wound was fatally.

Bolok 5 went towards the hallway and quickly opened fire at the stairs, making the terrorist going to cover.

"Grenade!" Bolok 3 said with his grenade launcher, firing at the second floor staircase were the terrorist were.

The explosion killed both terrorist. One flew of the second floor to the ground.

"On me. Go, go!" Bolok 1 ordered. Everybody went towards the houseroom. There were only 3 terrorist left in the last room. There was a small crack in the closed door so Bolok 3 quickly grabbed a flashbang grenade and pushed it through the crack.

The flashbang exploded and groaning could be heard. Bolok 2 kicked the door in. Bolok 2, 3 and 5 moved in and some bullets were exchanged in combat.

All terrorist except for Dimitri were dead. Dimitri had a shot wound in the leg and in the arm.

He was pushed to the ground by Bolok 1 "Dimitri Samajovkis ,You are under arrest for several counts of terrorism" He said. In response Dimitri spits at his pants in disrespect.

"Take this piece of shit away" Bolok 1 said, Bolok 2 and 3 picked him up and went outside.

"Novak 1 this is Bolok 1. Target is secured, he's coming your way. I repeat target is secured. Casualty report?"

"Bolok 4 is dead" Bolok 5 responded.

 _'Damnit, another good man'_ Bolok 1 thought "call in the helicopter for extraction"

"Bolok 1, I found something, you need to see this" Bolok 6 said. Bolok 1 wondered what was as important as he went to where Bolok 6 was and soon knew why.

Pictures of the senate building were found and blue prints of the senate were on the table, also were pictures of several targets they had and the security detail of the senate building.

"Fuck me" Bolok 1 went towards the table and looked through the documents and came upon a crucial detail. The date of the plan…

"Bolok 6, take pictures and grab all the Intel you can get, I need to warn HQ" Bolok 1 ran towards the radio that was at Novak squad.

Bolok 6 nodded and started taking pictures, not noticing the C4 bomb that was about to explode.

Bolok 1 ran towards Novak 1 who came down his sniper spot and asked "Where is the radio?"

"It's right there at Novak 2" He pointed out at the other sniper. Bolok 1 ran towards the radio. Ignoring the others as he was calling it in. Bolok 1 quickly removed the helmet, revealing that it was a brunette girl in her mid-20

"HQ, this is Tanya Avalonia AKA Bolok 1. I got Intel of an incoming attack or hostage taking in-"

"BOOM!" the house exploded and everybody went for cover for other explosion. Bolok 1 and Novak 1 were the first to step out of cover, the radio's transmitter was destroyed by the explosion.

"Bolok 6 come in...Bolok 6?" Tanya tried to get a hold on Bolok 6 but got nothing. He was dead.

Bolok 1 turned to Novak 1 "We need to go to Moscow ASAP. Lives are at stake…"

Novak 1 nodded "Yes ma'am"

They then heard a helicopter coming in and saw their ride. A MIL Mi-24 attack helicopter was landing.

"Somebody needed a ride?" the pilot joked.

 **Yeah I'm sorry I had to finish this quickly, hope you guys like it and peace. Sorry for the grammar if you noticed I already have checked on it.**


	29. Hostage crisis and an new Uzumaki!

**Coruscant**

The crowded planet was in its usual state, people went to work, protesting was happening on the lower levels. It seemed like a normal day... But It was far from it.

A notorious bounty hunter named Cad Bane had organized a group with some of the most deadliest criminals in the galaxy to pull their biggest job they had ever done.

Breaking into the senate building, killing all the guards, taking the senators hostage and holding them until they could get Ziro out of the heavy secured prison facility.

Bane only got the crew together so they could get Ziro out, he had several ships stolen for the transport of his crew. Behind those ships was a cargo ship, which can explain the plan he didn't agree on, until he got the offer to be paid extra…Making the payment for freeing Ziro look like small change.

In the cargo ship were a dozens of members of the original planner of this attack, the most wanted man in Russia;

Vladimir Makarov.

The plan was 2 phases; First, they would take the hostages and hold them until Ziro was released from prison, and then the hostages would be relieved to the control of Makarov's second in command Viktor. If it was on him, he would have simple used explosives and detonate them with the senators in a room when they escaped.

If the first phase failed, Bane still could get paid.

Bane saw what these fanatics were capable of when he accepted human trafficking contracts of them on Russia and saw them kill off whole villages. He knew better not to mingle in with their goals, no matter what he was offered.

But hey, when the money is big who's gonna decline that offer?

Bane turned to his crew "Here we go» He said. They all hid inside the ships as they were nearing the senate landing zone.

"Attention, attention this is a restricted area. No landing is permitted without permission. Violators will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law» Senate guards started gathering at the landing zone where the unauthorized ships were landing.

Cad Bane stepped out of the ship as the cargo ship landed next to it. He started walking towards the senate building until he was stopped by several Senate guards.

"Put up your hands» Cad Bane stopped in his tracks.

"I've got business with the Senate» Bane began in his strange voice as he pushed his hat up slightly "How about you fall a step aside?" Cad Bane grunted out

The guard didn't liked the tone of him "On your knees. Raise your hands, slowly» The other guards pointed their weapons at him as well. Bane raised his hands up slowly and said.

"Son, I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you» He warned the guard "Besides, I've got cargo that is highly valuable to the chancellor himself" Cad Bane said in a matter of fact tone.

This caught the attention of the captain of the guards "If it is cargo for the chancellor, why did he let you bring it here?" Bane got him where he wanted.

"I don't know, I'm only trying to get paid. You can look if you want" Bane offered.

The captain thought of it, he came to a conclusion "Open the hatch" he ordered Bane.

Bane went to the cargo ship and pressed the button that opened the cargo door "With pleasure"

The door opened, in the cargo bay was a dozens of Inner Circle members in front of them, Viktor, who started walking towards the captain.

"Hey you!" The captain tried to order Viktor to stop. Viktor grabbed his gun and shot the captain in the head.

The 2 other guards next to the captain tried to take out Viktor. 2 shots that came out of nowhere hit the 2 guards, killing them.

The remaining guards went for cover from the sniper fire.

One of the guards was looking for the sniper but couldn't find him "Where's that coming from?!" The guard asked in a panic.

"I see the shooter up in the tower" another guard pointed out at the tower where the shooter was.

Aurra Sing, one of the most deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy fired 2 more shots and took out 2 more guards, both with headshots.

Bane and Viktor's men took care of the last few remaining guards, one of Viktor's men who had a balaclava mask on went towards a dying guard that tried to crawl away.

The man kicked the guard in the wound where he was shot.

He then shot him in the back of his head. This cold blooded killing even made spines shiver for the pirate criminal that was on Bane's crew.

"Base to platform, what was all that? Report» A guard said through one of the dead guard's comms.

One of the hired droids picked the comms up "Protesters against the war, we've taken care of them» The droid said with a voice changer. Aurra and a fishy looking alien came from the sniping spot to rendezvous with the others. Their ship docked at the same area where the others docked their ships.

"You two" Bane pointed at the 2 droids "Put their armor on" he then turned to Viktor "Let's go" Bane and Viktor started entering the building with their men.

 **Inside the senate building: Padme's office**

Padme was typing her last report about the vote to either impeach adviser Taa or not.. In her office was her husband Anakin, sitting on a chair across of her.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be on a meditative retreat. We should go away together» Anakin began as he rose from his chair and began walking towards the window.

"I know a place far from here where no one would recognize us. Yeah, it would be like we're actually husband and wife, instead of Senator and Jedi» He offered Padme an offer that she wish she cannot refuse.

"I-I can't, Annie» She said while focusing on her work as she was typing the last few words.

Anakin frowned at the rejection "What do you mean you can't? It's only two weeks, we'll be back before anyone even notices we're gone» He tried to convince her.

"Aaand…done!" She said in relief when she fell back on her chair "Finally! Mutani can take care of the rest" she turned to Anakin "Sorry Ani"

Anakin shrugged it off. He got used with the job of her and understood her "So why were you so focused on that anyway?"

"It's a report that must be signed by the senators to impeach adviser Taa for corruption charges" she said. She started explaining about the critics the senate was getting from many underground but rather popular news channels they were talking about the ill-reaction the senate had about Taa's assignment as close adviser to Chancellor Palpatine.

The senators who started calling for impeachment in the very first moment Taa became an advisor were Mutani and Tundra who were popular among the population for responding on behalf of the people they represented.

"Jeez, you guys really need to take a break of all this" Anakin said. Padme smiled and started kissing him.

She quickly broke of the kiss and said "What is this then?" she bucked her hips into Anakin's crotch.

"Good point" Anakin said as they started kissing again. This went on for 10 minutes until they heard.

"Uh hum?" The both of them turned to the door and saw Riyo and Hinata standing there.

"I hope we're not interrupting something" Hinata said with a innocent smile. Anakin and Padme quickly broke the kiss and Anakin began to panic.

Anakin began muttering words she could not understand and said "Anakin, calm down, They know about it"

Anakin looked at her "W-what how?"

"I told them" Padme admitted "But don't worry, they won't tell anybody. I swear" She turned to her friends "Right girls?"

Riyo smiled "Of course" she was kind of shocked in the beginning that Padme was married with a Jedi Knight, let alone with Anakin Skywalker.

"What are friends for if you can't trust them?" Hinata said, sitting down on a chair on the opposite of Padme's bureau.

"Hinata, don't mind me asking but why are you here? You're supposed to be back on Elementia, readying yourself for the birth of your first child" Padme asked. Seeing the state Hinata was in. she was expected to give birth less than 2 weeks.

"I know, I'm filling in for master Jiraiya, he cannot be present at the hearing so he sends me to vote on his behalf" She said. She gasped a little bit out of nowhere as she held her abdomen.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Padme asked

Hinata waved it off "It's nothing, just the baby kicking» Riyo smiled at Hinata. She was happy for her to be the carrier of Naruto's first child. She actually thought about being a mother later on...To be a mother of a child of Naruto's.

Padme was happy for Hinata that she was excited to be a mother. This made her think of planning something in the future with Anakin.

"Wait, so this is why you were absent for months? You're pregnant? Congratulations! Who's the father?" Anakin asked. Happy for Hinata who he saw as a smart and hard minded women as Padme.

"Naruto" Hinata simply replied.

Anakin looked dumbfounded "Wait, I thought he was with that Mandalorian girl"

"Oh she's with him too, also are a few others, right Riyo?" Hinata said, poking Riyo in the hip.

Riyo blushed "Yes…he is" Padme giggled at Anakin's reaction.

"B-but I-I don't understand" He tried to figure it out.

All the girls giggled at his confusion "I will explain it to you later. Right now, me and the girls need to attend the hearing» Padme kissed Anakin on the cheek. They left Anakin in the room alone to his thoughts.

"Man, maybe Obi Wan was right, I should meditate" He started walking towards the hangar.

 **With Bane**

After they dropped of the fishy alien to hack into the mainframe computer of the building to prevent the senators or anybody else communicating to the outside world, they started going towards the post where the remaining guards would be.

Bane looked from a corner to see a whole group of Senate guards walking in a room.

Bane glanced towards Viktor "Grab a grenade and take care of those guards"

TREE!

Bane and Viktor quickly turned where the explosion came from and saw that the masked Ultranationalist extremist stood there with his shotgun in front of the broken steaming door of the room where the guards were in. Only 1 guards survived the explosion and the masked man grabbed him in a choke hold and was putting pressure on his neck.

The guard started begging for mercy as he tried to breath. Then a loud 'SNAP' was heard. Bane was amazed by the brutality of the masked man.

The guard fell dead as the masked man walked towards the location of where the senators should meet.

Bane turned to Viktor "Your comrade is full of surprises Who is he?" He asked.

Viktor smiled "He is, about his identity you will soon find out" Viktor said as everybody went towards the senate meeting room.

 **Senate meeting room**

Everybody was talking among each other about the attempted impeachment that was rejected by Taa HIMSELF. He shredded the impeachment paper to pieces in front of them and mocked their attempt as 'useless'

The reason the attempt of the impeachment was possible, was that they found a loophole. With the consent and support of the government of Ryloth, they could try to persecute Taa, even with his immunity status.

But with what they heard what Taa said was shocking, Palpatine had rejected the idea of impeachment according to Taa because of 'the lack of physical evidence'.

As they saw Taa walking out the room, people started talking behind his back when he left the room.

"This is outrageous!"

"I can't believe this!"

"What is Palpatine thinking!" The senators were arguing about the statement Taa had given to the senators of Palpatine's full recognition of Taa's immunity.

Among them were Bail Organa, Mutani Tundra and the new senator of Ryloth Miroka Missata. As predicted, she won the election in a landslide and formed a coalition government with the 3 powers that were voted democratically.

"Somehow I suspected something like this to happen" Miroka shook her head in defeat.

Mutani nodded "I have to agree with Miroka". Tundra looked around and asked.

"Has anybody seen senator Amidala, Chuchi or Jiraiya?"

"Jiraiya should have send a representative, for Padme and Riyo" Bail answered, concerned about his friends and colleagues.

"Are there any other senators of Earth present today?" Antonov asked.

Bail shook his head "No, most of the countries still are preparing elections for their senator runs. Right now Russia is the only one" Mutani explained. It was still strange for them to see that the progress of the senator elections took so long. The U.S had decided to postpone the election to the next elections.

 **(AU: I'm going to do replace a president of the United States of a anime series.)**

"We cannot allow the Chancellor to let him and Taa to get away with this" Miroka said as the senators began gathering in agreement.

'We're all in agreement then" Senator Philo said, before all the doors started opening and a blaster was being shot in the air.

"Morning Senators" Bane began "You should all consider yourself to be in my power" Bane said as the Reds and mercenaries came from all doors and started pointing their guns at the senators.

"As long as everyone behaves, this will be quick and painless. Don't and it will be over soon" Bane said.

"For now…" Viktor said with a sadistic grin.

Senator Philo stood up against them "I don't know who you are, but I for one, have no intention of listening to this kind of insolence" The senator stated as he walked past Bane without showing any fear.

In response, Bane shot the senator in the back without a second thought. All the other senators looked in shock. Then they saw that senator Philo was still breathing and this caught the attention of the masked extremist.

The masked man turned the bleeding senator around and sets his foot on the senator's neck. The senator was speaking gibberish because of blood that was coming from his mouth.

The masked man reached into his backpack. He pulled out a 3 feet long machete. He raised the machete until the light could make a small reflection of the scared dying senator on the machete.

Philo started pleading for mercy "Please, no, I beg you, No!-"

SLASH! The masked man decapitated senator Philo's head as it rolled near the other senators feet.

Bail accidentally made eye contact with the severed head of Philo, the blood started coming out of his head.

Bail looked towards the masked man and was about to confront the man, not caring about his own safety but Mutani and Tundra held him back, not wanting him to make a stupid move that could result in him being next.

Bail yelled against the masked man "You! Yeah you with the mask. You killed a good friend of mine in the most horrible way possible. If you're a man take your mask of!" Bail yelled as the 2 senators successfully held him back.

The other extremists started pointing their weapons at the 3 senators and were prepared to open fire. The masked man walked towards the middle of the senators and the terrorists and spoke.

"As you wish" He started pulling of his balaclava slowly. This started making people like Cade Bane and Aurra Sing curious who the man was.

When the masked man had fully taken of his balaclava, some people immediately recognized him. Antonov couldn't believe it that HE finally made his move in the most shocking way.

"My name is Vladimir Makarov" The now revealed Makarov said. Shocking many people inside the room and unknown to them the 3 ladies that were hiding on the second floor and witnessed everything.

Makarov then glanced towards someone he knew from way back "It's been a long time since I saw you…Cpt Antonov"

Antonov ignored the stares he was receiving from his fellow senators and hostage takers.

"Yes it has been Makarov, it has been how long, 20 years?" Antonov walked towards his old comrade. Makarov's men were about to kill Antonov until they were ordered to stand down by Viktor.

"Antonov, you know this man?" Asked a confused Bail.

Antonov kept his sights at Makarov "He and I served in the same regiment in Dagestan, Spetsnaz Spec Ops» He answered. After Afghanistan, Antonov was involved in fighting Islamic extremists in the southern parts of Russia.

"I remember, we fought against those Chechens traitors in the Caucasus» Makarov recalled his service in that God forsaken part of Russia.

"Yeah, I remember we were in Grozny, our outpost was attacked by a group of 80 fighters, we held them off for a full hour as they outnumbered us…but they didn't had a chance as our air support arrived and killed most of them off as it was nothing. Remember those times Antonov?" Makarov told about one of their stories.

Antonov remembered "Yes, I also remembered you executing the surviving fighters, pouring gasoline on them one by one and burning them alive" Antonov replied. Making the ones who were listening sicken by the details they were hearing.

Makarov smiled "That was war, they know that when they decided to fight back against us"

"And what is attacking villages in our own country? Did they raised the weapons?" Antonov started raising his voice up against Makarov "How about the bombings? mass shootings? What about the thousands of people you killed, What about it Makarov?" Antonov said, almost yelling to him. "You made a pledge to your country!"

Makarov didn't answer back to Antonov as he just stood there with his shotgun. Then he turned around for a second until he grabbed his pistol and pointed at Antonov and pulled the trigger.

'BANG!'

Everybody was shocked on what happened next, Antonov fell on his knees. His hand touched the wound on his stomach. His hand was covered in blood as he looked towards Makarov.

"Don't worry about that, I shot you in a non-fatal part of your body" Makarov said as he concealed his pistol back into his holster "You will pass out for a short period of time. So long you don't move too much, you will make it"

Makarov was about to talk with Bane "You know that after this…I will hunt you down…for your crimes…Ma-karov" Antonov said before he passed out.

"Senator Antonov!" Miroka yelled as she and another senator went to his side and started using some clothing to cover the wound on his stomach and checking his neck and pulse for a heartbeat with confirmation of what Makarov told them, he was going to make it.

Makarov walked pass Bane, but was stopped by him when he grabbed his shoulder "Why didn't you killed him?" he asked the Russian.

Makarov looked at Bane with his cold eyes "This is between Antonov and I" Makarov answered as he proceeded to walk until he heard something and stopped his track.

He quickly turned around and fired his shotgun twice at the second floor and got in response a feminine scream.

"Run!" said Padme as all 3 girls started running away from the room.

Makarov ordered 5 men of his "After them!"

The extremists started going after the 3 girls as they heard more blaster shots and this time it was Bane, firing at a jedi.

"Skywalker? After him!" Bane ordered. Aurra Sing and a few others started chasing the jedi.

 **With the senators**

The girls were running through the hallway, trying to escape from their pursuers.

Hinata had to stop running because of her condition and this allowed 2 of Makarov's men to catch up with them.

"There they are, kill them!" One of the terrorist said. They pointed their AK's at Hinata first. Hinata grabbed 2 of her shuriken that she had concealed inside her clothing and turned around, throwing it at the weapons of the terrorists. Knocking the weapons of their hands.

The terrorists tried to reach for their handguns, but 2 gun shots to the chest killed them before they were able to fire their handguns.

Riyo and Hinata turned to see where the shots came from.

"Don't look at me, I don't have my blaster with me" Padme said, not realizing that the girls were not looking at Padme.

"That was me" A voice behind Padme said. Padme also turned around to see it was 2 of Senator Antonov's secret service men of the FSO. One of them had a green uniform with body armor.

The other FSO agent with the white uniform went to Hinata and helped her up while keeping an eye on the hallway for any incoming terrorists.

"You're senator Amidala and you are senator Chuchi right?" the FSO in green asked Padme. She nodded yes "I'm commander Leonid Pudovkin. FSO, the one helping the clearly pregnant woman is Andrei Harkov. We heard shots, what happened»

"I- I don't know precisely, we heard a man screaming in the meeting room and we decided to check it from the second floor and we saw somebody decapitated-" Riyo tried to explain, she was breathing hard and was about to drop to her knees if it wasn't for Padme catching her on time.

"Please understand her, she never saw anything like this» Padme said, trying to calm Riyo down.

Leonid nodded "I understand, but we cannot stay here, those shots obvious attracted the others. first let's get to senator Antonov's office, we can shelter there»

"Okay, come on Riyo get up" Padme helped Riyo to walk to the end of the hallway. Harkov got Hinata up while taking glances at the hallway. When he was about to escort Hinata to the others he heard something.

Loud footsteps coming from the same hallway the 2 dead terrorist laid. And he could hear them speak Russian.

(I heard blaster shots, Ivan you found them?)

"Commander, hostiles incoming!" Harkov warned Leonid.

"Go I'll cover you!" Leonid ordered, Harkov nodded and started hurrying Hinata to the others. Just as Hinata and Harkov got away quickly from the open hallway, Leonid saw 3 terrorist appearing with AK's and Uzi's. Leonid went for cover as he grabbed his five seven handgun and took aim at one of them

(Shit! Ivan and Carnovsky are dead!)

One of the terrorist said as he suddenly felt something go through his shoulder 'argh!' the terrorist fell down, wounded.

The terrorist with the Uzi spotted Leonid.

"There he is, kill the fucker!" he fired his Uzi at Leonid.

Leonid quickly went for cover as the bullets nearly hit his shoulder. He took a peak and saw that the terrorist with the Uzi tried to reload his weapons as the other one tried to drag his wounded comrade to safety.

Leonid tried to take his chance and fire his handgun at the wounded terrorist.

"oh no, you don't!" The terrorist with the Uzi said as he fired his Uzi yet again but then.

'click' 'click' 'click' the Uzi jammed.

"What the fuck is this bullshit!?" the terrorist yelled in anger as he tried to change his magazine.

Leonid heard him and quickly fired at the terrorist with the Uzi, hitting him 3 times in the chest. Just as the terrorist replaced his magazine.

The terrorist accidently pulled the trigger of the Uzi and started spraying his Uzi into the window and to his comrades who were pinned down by friendly fire with the window behind them clearly gone. The terrorist fell down dead.

 **Ground floor: security dock**

The shattering window attracted the attention of several FSO agents who came for their shift. The shattered glass poured down on them, not wounding any of them.

"What was that?" one of them asked. The leader of the FSO agents pulled out his FMG9 machine gun.

"Whatever it is, call it in to command, and warn the authorities. Let's hope it's not what I think it is" the others started getting their weapons ready like the Five Seven, AA-12 and the PP90M1.

"What is it then Fedorov?" another agent asked. Fedorov saw that blood was coming out of the shattered window, it's first drop was coming down.

"Hostage taking" Fedorov replied as the first drop of blood landed in front of his feet, the second that blood drop landed, all the agents started going through the basic emergency measures, contacting the ambassador, setting up a perimeter and setting men on every entrance.

Fedorov looked up towards the broken window. Waiting for something to happen.

 **Hallway**

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! You killed Ilovich and Maron, I'll kill you!" the lone survivor of the 3 terrorists said as he was firing his AK 47 blindly. Hitting everything except for Leonid. The wounded terrorist bled to death as his blood was flowing through the open window and dripping to the ground floor of the dock. as the one with the Uzi died instantly.

Leonid waited with patience for the shooting to stop, when it did stop he quickly took a peak at the lone terrorist and saw that he was standing in front of fallen comrade and that his knee was exposed.

Leonid took a deep breath in his lungs. He then got out of his cover and fired a bullet at the knee of the terrorist. The bullet went straight through the knee cap. It resulted in being shattered.

"Ahhh! My knee!" the terrorist tried to take a few steps back, but that would be his ultimate mistake…

He tripped over the body of his fallen comrade and fell through the window. He screamed in agony as his body landed on the ground floor, his bones could be heard crunching in the most disgusting way ever.

Leonid went towards the window and saw that the body was surrounded by people he couldn't recognize. He decided to regroup with the others at Antonov's office.

 **Ground floor: security dock**

The FSO agents started surrounding the body that just fell from the shattered window. After the body fell, 2 senate guards came across them and tried to convince them that it was a lone intruder.

The FSO agents didn't buy it since these guards weren't acting normal, it was only when one of the guards made a twitch like a droid, that the FSO immediately knew what they were and quickly disposed them. When the agents pulled the helmets of the guards, they could see it were droids.

Meaning that the senate guards were either all dead or taken hostage to their knowledge.

Fedorov took a close look at the uniform of the dead man and saw something that caught his attention.

The symbol of the former Soviet Union and he pulled the sleeve of his arm and saw several tattoos of pro-communist propaganda and anti-west symbols.

The other agents looked with concern, they feared for the worst and it came true. The Reds made their move.

Fedorov knew that his men were waiting for his next command. A agent decided to break the silence "Sir, we have warned the authorities and the ambassador. They said that they are talking with the FSB and the ALF about the situation. Currently we are the only ones at the scene»

"Anything heard of commander Leonid?" Fedorov asked as he stood up from the dead terrorist.

"No sir, we tried to contact him, but no respond, we suspect that the terrorist have disabled all communications devices» The same agent stated.

One of the younger agents remembered something that they could use "Hey, the Red landline phone of senator Antonov!" He said out loud.

Fedorov knew what the agent was talking about "Of course! Good thinking Vasyli»

Another agent "Sir, somebody on the phone for you» The agent handed over a small cellphone to Fedorov.

"Who's this?" Fedorov asked immediately.

"Fedorov, it's me Leonid" Leonid responded.

Fedorov was relieved that Leonid was still alive "Leonid! It's good to hear from you. A body fell down on the ground, what happened?" Fedorov started asking questions.

 **In Senator Antonov's office**

"We got a hostage situation, we managed to bring 2 senators and a representative to safety. one of which is highly pregnant" Leonid said while he was overlooking through the room.

Hinata was sitting on a chair that, being supported by Riyo and Padme. She couldn't run that fast in her condition as earlier.

a bullet grazed into her back somehow, the wound wasn't serious but in her condition, they didn't want to take any chances.

Riyo held Hinata's hand so she could squeeze it. Sure Riyo was overwhelmed by the crushing hand of Hinata, but she was there for her.

Harkov on the other hand was guarding the door and checking if any terrorists were coming. Currently he saw no one coming through the hallways so he decided to close and lock the doors so that nobody could get in.

Hinata screamed again. This time Padme turned to Leonid "She can give birth any moment, needs to get to a hospital now!" she said in a tone of order.

Leonid nodded, Fedorov talked again through the cellphone "Sir, someone here just arrived with an additional group of soldiers, saying he knows the senator of Pantora»

'That was quick' "Who is it?" Leonid asked.

"Most of them are from Russian decent, but also some American members of the ALF Rangers, the leader is called Yuri Garbanov" Fedorov replied. When Riyo heard that name she quickly responded before Leonid could ask who he was.

"I know Yuri, he's a friend of Naruto. Let me speak to him" Riyo asked.

Harkov took it over for Riyo to let Hinata squeeze his hand in. Riyo took the red phone and started speaking "Yuri are you there?"

"…Yes I'm here, is everyone alright?" Yuri spoke for the first time on the cellphone. He stood on the ground floor with members of metal team.

"Hinata is wounded, she needs to get to a hospital, Senator Antonov has been shot and we have locked ourselves up in his office» Riyo explained everything.

When Riyo was done with the story, Yuri then replied "Okay, just stay calm and keep the door locked. We're sending an extraction team to pick you guys up"

Riyo nodded "Okay, but hurry" She said at last, she hang up. She turned to the Hinata "They're going to send a extraction team to pick us up, don't worry"

Hinata's face was full of sweat but she smiled and said "That bullet is nothing, I'm more concerned about the baby"

"About what?" Riyo asked.

"If it's going to be a boy or a girl" Hinata replied. When she said it, she made the agents make a face of 'she is concerned about that?'

Hinata smirked in this situation. Her mischievous reply was thanks to Naruto.

 **With Yuri**

"Okay, We've got spies inside the building right now, giving us tabs on the current situation inside the senate meeting room" Yuri said, shocking some of the FSO agents.

"wow wow wow Wait, you got spies inside the senate already?" Fedorov confronted Yuri about it.

Yuri looked glared at the FSO agent with no blink. He replied "They were present at the scene when the hostage taking happened, soon after there were reports of shots being fired inside the senate building. Several spies infiltrated inside the building and are now monitoring the situation from up close»

"And I have full confidence in their capabilities» Said a loud voice as they looked above them to see a D77-TC Pelican ship **(Yeah, I thought this ship was more common among some of you, this is for the Halo fans)**

They could see that Naruto and Foley jumped out of the pelican and landed just in front of Fedorov. He had a serious face as he didn't waste time with this situation.

"We need to rescue the senators quickly. Time is running out" Naruto said as he grabbed a small screen computer (Imagine a IPad) and started opening a live document.

"Mr Uzumaki, why such a hurry, we already contacted the clone army and they are sending a group of elite clones to-" Fedorov was interrupted when Naruto shoved the small screen computer in front of his nose.

"Makarov has started a live broadcast, it's on every channel. Look" Naruto said. When Yuri heard the name Makarov, he quickly stood by Naruto's side and started looking at the screen. Fedorov was first hesitant after Naruto interrupted him, but he also started looking at the screen.

"Is it that important?" asked Fedorov.

"He somehow is broadcasting on every channel around the galaxy. No one knows how" Sgt Foley replied.

 _It was Makarov standing in front of 3 men who were forced to sit on their knees. The 3 men were Mutani, Bail and Tundra. Behind them was one of Makarov's men who had to keep them focus on the camera. They all looked pretty beaten._

 _Makarov's eyes looked into the camera and began speaking "My name is Vladimir Makarov" Makarov turned towards the 3 senators and he presses his pistol at Bail's head "Why don't you introduce yourselves for the camera" he asked them in a kindly but creepy voice._

 _Bail, who showed no resistance compiled "My name is Bail Prestor Organa, Prince and current senator of Alderaan"_

 _"My name is Baraka Mutani, senator of Tatooine" Mutani said. Mutani turned towards Tundra since he was the next who had to introduce himself._

 _"Fish, you're next" Viktor cursed, who stood outside of the screen. Tundra went silent, in protest for the verbal abuse he was getting._

 _"Didn't you understand me filthy tentacle head? I said speak" Viktor used the butt of his rifle to hit Tundra in the back._

 _Tundra then spoke after losing some pain "I'm Tudra Dowmeia. Senator of Mon Calamari" he said, groaning in pain after finishing the sentence._

 _One of Makarov's men slurred a man in front of the 3 other hostages with a bag over his head. The man looked pretty beaten up as the bag over his head was covered in blood like it was soaked through it._

 _"And to ensure you that I mean business, here is jedi…Anakin Skywalker" The bag was removed from the man's head and it indeed was revealed as Anakin. He was pretty beaten up, his lips were smashed open, his eyes were black of the blood that was oozing out his wounds and his throat was slightly cut._

 _The man that stood behind the hostages grabbed Anakin by the hair and forced him to look up._

 _Makarov continued to speak "This is to the government of Russia who has been turning its back against the ideals of the Soviet-Union. A government that takes care of Russians, first AND only! That was the true communist ideal we as the real ultranationalist believe»_

 _"Vorshevsky, Koslov and senator Antonov have started the destruction of the proudest history of mother Russia…I will not rest until the current government will either surrender to the Inner Circle and the true Russians or we will kill every one of them. For the true vision Imran Zakhaev had for Russia»_

 _"So by here" Makarov pulled out his desert eagle. He pressed the barrel of the gun against the back of Anakin's skull "I will spread my message to the whole galaxy. Right now…by killing this spy" Nobody knew what he was talking about until he pointed the desert eagle against the man on the screen and shot him in the throat._

 _This shocked everybody and even Bane, he didn't know if he should be reaching for his blaster or go away since the plan had changed and he was already going to be paid._

 _The man dropped to his knees and tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on his wound, but Makarov won't let him as he grabbed him by the neck and threw him on front of the camera and forced his face down on the floor and pressed his shotgun against the temple of his skull by standing._

 _"This man is a CIA undercover agent named Allen Joseph, send by the US government to infiltrate and kill me. This is also a message to the West; either stay out of the way and withdraw from Russia immediately " He pulled the trigger, killing Allen "Or suffer the consequences"_

The broadcast ended.

"Makarov…" Yuri thought of his old friends broadcast.

"Shit man, that was Allen? Haven't heard from him since" Dunn said, he remembered Allen from his Ranger days in Iraq, on Allen's first mission he, Sgt Foley and the rest of his team took out a whole bunch of extremists that attacked their convoy from a fortified school. Many Rangers were impressed by the performance Allen did on his first mission and suddenly he was transferred. Nobody heard from him since. Now they just witnessed his death on live television.

"You knew him?" Yuri asked Foley.

Foley nodded "From a tour in Iraq, haven't heard from him after one mission» Foley recalled.

"Sir we have no time to waste right now, we got peoples live that are at stake" Fedorov reminded them of it.

Naruto nodded "Right, of course. How many men have you at your disposal agent Fedorov?" Yuri asked.

"Right now before you arrived I have right now ordered all personnel to come here" Fedorov informed.

"How many?" Yuri asked. He started checking his firearms.

"I think around 200 of them. I asked the ambassador for their Spetsnaz team to join us. They are ready to move in on my word" Fedorov replied. Most of his men wore light armor and standard weapons and equipment, most of them were veterans from previously wars and military campaigns like Chechnya and Georgia.

Yuri nodded, this was a decent amount of men he needed "Okay, half of them go inside and the other half will guard all the exits so that nobody can get in or out» Yuri ordered as he began walking towards the entrance before him, but he was stopped by Fedorov.

"But Sir they have hacked the buildings mainframe computers. Every move we make can be monitored by them. We will lose the element of surprise and they would kill the hostages» Fedorov protested, not wanting this supposed rescue attempt to fail because of an obvious mistake.

"I got somebody to hack into the mainframe, He just needs a minute and we are ghosts going inside the building. Get your men ready to move on my mark" Yuri replied.

Fedorov hesitantly nodded and then started speaking through the radio.

Yuri turned towards Sgt Foley "Get the men ready" Foley nodded and rounded up his Rangers.

Yuri then started dialing the number of Nikolai. The phone started ringing and he heard "Nikolai here"

"Nikolai, are you ready?"

"On your call"

Yuri took one last look at Foley and Naruto as he nodded.

"Do it" He ordered.

With Makarov: Senate meeting room

Makarov knew with what he had done, would put him on the radar of every government hit list. That is what he wanted, with an act like this they wouldn't forget him and he would draw more support for his cause.

"Makarov" Makarov turned heard somebody calling his name out. It was Bane.

"What is it Bane" He asked. Seeing that Bane was dissatisfied.

"The deal is off, we didn't agree to help you to make a public statement, now where is our payment?" Bane asked in a rather calm but dead-serious tone.

Bane and his associates took no second as they were ready to draw their weapons. So did Makarov's henchmen.

Makarov face was neutral when he reply "Of course, no need to get feisty» Makarov whistled to one of his men to get the suitcase that they brought along.

He handed over the suitcase over to Aurra Sing, who opened it and saw there were golden credits in it.

"Value of 40 million. No history, no need to launder» Makarov said. Then suddenly the lights went off for half a minute.

Bane didn't trust this and called Robonino, the fishy hacker "Robonino, what in the force are you doing?" He growled.

 **In the control room**

"I don't know, probably a power cut" the fishy-looking" Robonino tried to get the CCTV cameras footage back on, but none of them went back on again.

"The CCTV footage is offline, I can-"

"Get over here now! We're leaving. Get those explosives here so we can get the hell out of here" Bane didn't let him speak as he went silent.

Robonino started mumbling nonsense as he opened the door. When the door fully opened he saw 3 pairs of legs, he looked up and saw 3 FSO agents with hand pistols.

Robonino gasped in fear and tried to close the door before the agents could get him, but he quickly was grabbed by the neck and pushed against the wall in the air by the first agent.

The first FSO agent, who was a bold man with a short shaven brown beard puts his Five Seven under Robonino's chin, switching the safety off.

Robonino started trying to speak his way out of this "W-wait let m-me explain, listen I-Urgh!" but before he could finish his sentence, the agent started choking him and said 2 simple words to the coward.

"Shut up"

'BANG!' blood spattered on the wall and ceiling. The agent released the neck of Robonino as the slippery blood flow through his fingers and the body fell on the ground.

The agent swept the blood on his hand on the body of the dead hacker and closed the door behind them to prevent any other hostile to come in while his 2 partners were restarting the CCTV cameras.

"We got the camera feed" The second agent said. He switched to the cameras channels until he found what he was looking for; the cameras of the senate meeting room where the hostages were.

The agents could see that the hostages were surrounded by 5 terrorists on the ground level, while 3 others on the second floors as there were 3 exits, 2 of them guarded with 2 terrorists each. Leaving the last one as a potential escape for the hostages. And the doors were closed with the terrorists covering them from the inside.

"Got it" the second agent said, he turned to his 3rd partner and said "Call it in"

The first agent grabbed the pistol of one of the terrorists they killed earlier and changed the clips with his and the other and placed the pistol into the hands of the dead hacker.

He turned to his 2 partners "We keep this under us" He said. The others nodded in comply.

 **Makarov and Bane**

"Robonino, Robonino!" Bane screamed through the radio, he got no response so the threw the device to the wall, breaking it.

"They're going to try rescue the hostages…We need to go" Makarov said. He began walking with Viktor and his team.

"But how? They obviously have surrounded the building, there will be no way we can escape!" Aurra Sing said.

Makarov turned around and said "If you want to live, follow me, you want to die, than stay here. Your choice" He replied.

Bane and his team thought about this and the blue alien said "Fine, but what about your men?" he asked.

"…What about them?" he simply replied. There were no further questioned asked as they proceeded towards Makarov's escape plan.

 **Senator Antonov's office**

The pelican from earlier flew towards the window of the senator's office and turned around with the hatchet open, with a soldier with a heavy machine gun and a medic standing there.

"Stand back!" the soldier said. The others nodded as the soldier fired a couple of rounds, destroying the windows. The pelican came closer, allowing them to step into the pelican.

"Bring the wounded in first!" the medic yelled.

Padme and Riyo started helping out Hinata into the Pelican and the medic started helping them.

Hinata, Riyo and Padme got inside safely. Just as the door of the office somehow opened and a terrorist with a AK stood there, ready to fire.

"Shit!" Leonid, Harkov and the soldier started firing at the door. The terrorist at the door dropped dead as his body was riddled with bullet holes.

"Come on! Get in" The soldier started giving surprising fire to the 2 agents as they jumped into the ship and the hatchet started to close.

The other terrorists started moving into the office and firing at the pelican with their submachine guns.

As the Pelican took more distance from the window, the terrorist went to the window to take better aim but then the FSO agents who saw them started firing at them, making the terrorist going into cover or firing back at the FSO.

The FSO agents took cover and either tried to hit them directly or trying to help the pelican to get away safety.

One of the terrorists was hit in the shoulder and knee by the rounds of a FSO agent who had A AK47U with him. A other terrorist who had a RPG fired the missile at the FSO agents who were hiding behind some crates.

"RPG!" the agents quickly jumped away before the missile hit the target. 2 agents were injured by the impact and were dragged to safety as the other agents kept firing at the terrorists.

"Mack, are the missiles ready?" The pilot of the pelican asked his co-pilot.

"They're ready" The co-pilot started aiming at the terrorists as the missiles were ready to be fired "Just give me the order"

Padme went towards the pilots and complained "What are we waiting for?! My friend needs to go to the hospital!"

The pilot calmly said "The guys beneath us are in trouble, just wait a second" he turned to the co-pilot "Fire"

Mack nodded and fired the missiles as 2 missiles went straight for the terrorists.

One of the terrorists noticed the missiles and yelled to his comrades "Look out!"

When he said it, it was too late as the missiles hit its target and the whole office went into flames. With some of the terrorists jumping out of the flames.

"Good work Mack, now let's go to the hospital" The pilot said as the Pelican flew away.

One of the agents grabbed a fire extinguisher and started putting down the fires around the burning bodies and anything around the ships.

Fedorov was looking at the black smoke that was coming from the window . He turned around and saw Gunships of the Republic landing right in front of him with clone troopers coming out and 2 Jedi. Ahsoka Tano and Obi Wan Kenobi.

Fedorov knew that if the Jedi were going to try safe the hostages with just attacking them head on, they would risk the lives of so many hostages.

He action by stalling them. He walked towards the jedi with the beard. Obi Wan noticed that he was coming towards him

"Master Jedi?" Fedorov began "I'm agent Antov Fedorov, FSO. We are the security detail of senator Antonov» He introduced himself.

Obi Wan nodded at the agent "My name is Obi Wan Kenobi" he then waved to Ahsoka "That's Ahsoka Tano and next to her is Captain Fox» Obi Wan replied.

Ahsoka asked "What is the situation right now agent?" she said with some concern for her master, they had watched the live broadcast from the jedi temple.

"We believe we possible have 2 deaths, one is decapitated and the other one is that supposed undercover agent. We managed to rescue 2 senators and a representative who have confirmed that a dozen of hostage takers are currently inside the building. Some of our agents who were inside have confirmed that as we know now that over 8 terrorists have been neutralized. We identified one of the terrorists their affiliation to a known extremist group called the Inner Circle" Fedorov pointed out at the body of the fallen terrorist.

Ahsoka saw the body stripped of anything useful like weapons, grenades and radio's. One of the agents spits on the dead terrorist's body.

Obi Wan saw the spitting on the dead terrorist and decided to let it go "What is your next move now agent Fedorov» He asked, believing that they were only setting up a perimeter.

"Actually sir, we already made our move» Fedorov answered.

"What do you mean agent?" Ahsoka asked.

"With permission of the ambassador, some of my forces have collaborate with ALF forces to rescue the hostages at this moment right now" Fedorov replied.

Obi Wan and Ahsoka looked at each other and nodded "Alright, we're going in" Obi wan replied, he tried to walk past him but he was then blocked by Fedorov and several other agents.

"I'm sorry but cannot let you go through» He said.

Ahsoka didn't take this lightly "What? Are you kidding me! There are people's lives at stake!"

"I know you are worried about the safety of the hostages, I really do but I cannot let you go in" Fedorov tried to reason with her.

"And why not!?"

The argument became a shouting match, Fedorov was so into the argument that he didn't noticed his cellphone was ringing.

 **Yuri**

"Come on, come on" Yuri said while trying to get Fedorov on the line.

Naruto, Foley and the Spetsnaz captain Daniil Akulov, who recently arrived with his team. Were standing there waiting for Yuri.

"I can't get him on the line» Yuri gave up, putting his cellphone away.

"Forget about him, we need to move in now!" Akulov suggested, not wanting to wait any longer»

"Are you kidding? If we go in blindly, then how can we be sure that they won't escape. This is usually a bad sign» Foley protested.

Akulov turned towards Foley and they started to argue.

"We need to take action now!"

"If we go in now, people can die!"

"If we don't go in now, people will certainly die"

"ENOUGH!" Yuri yelled, getting the attention of both the Russian and American.

"Look, if someone has to decide, it's Naruto" Everybody turned towards Naruto, who was leaning against the wall and was silent for the entire time.

Ramirez came running towards them and saluted.

"Is everybody in position?" Foley asked. Ramirez nodded. Everyone turned back to Naruto

"It's up to you Naruto" Yuri said.

In response, Naruto started walking past them all. Going towards the opposite direction of the meeting room, first they didn't understand until they heard him saying.

"Do it"

 **Senate meeting room**

The lights were still not working perfectly and only the ground floor had the light while the second floor was more darker. That didn't matter for the 3 terrorists who were on guard on that floor.

"I'm going to take a smoke" one of the terrorists said. Leaving the other 2 alone.

"You know that it's your last one right? I won't give you mine" the second one said. In response he got the middle finger, making the other terrorists chuckle as they went back to their conversation.

The lone terrorist walked off towards a dark alley. He took his last cigarette and light it up.

He let out a small cloud of smoke escape out of his mouth when 2 dark hands grabbed his mouth and torso and dragged him into the darkness.

It made his cigarette fall into the ground, still burning a little bit…

The 3rd terrorists took notice that the 1st terrorists wasn't coming.

"Does it take long for him to take a smoke?" he asked the 2nd terrorist.

He shook his head.

The 3nd terrorist nodded "I'll go check him out" he said and he took off, walking towards the alley where they usually took smoking breaks.

The 2nd terrorist looked at the 3rd terrorist going towards where the 1st terrorist was.

Then from out of nowhere a person in a hood sneaks behind the 2nd terrorist and used a sharp object that came out of its hand and stabbed him in the back while also covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

The terrorist died in the figure's hand and was also dragged into the darkness.

The 3rd terrorist came across the alley and was looking around for his comrade.

What he then noticed, was the unfinished cigarette that was laying on the floor.

He kneeled down to inspect it so he grabbed the cigarette and saw that it wasn't finished yet.

When he took a close look on the cigarette, 2 high heels appeared in front of him. The terrorist looked up and saw a that the figure had a woman-like body, with a black cloak and a hidden knife ignited.

"Time for you to sleep, monsieur" the female said as she was about to struck the terrorist with her hidden blade.

'SHANK!"

The terrorist got struck in the neck and was bleeding out of his wound in the neck, his hands grabbed the arm of the figure that was stuck inside him. He then was losing his grip and then collapsed on the ground. He didn't move anymore…

The assassin laid the dead terrorist on his back and closed his eyes "repose en paix"

She stood up and turned around to see a dozen ALF Rangers coming towards her. In front of them was Sgt Foley.

Foley saw the dead body and nodded to her as she nodded back. Foley instructed his team to silently take their firing position.

Naruto saw the assassin and walked towards him and said "Tell the others to go to the hospital. I and the men can handle this»

"I will do, good luck" She said as she walked away.

Naruto began speaking through the comms "Yuri, is everyone ready?"

"Yes they are"

Naruto took on his hood and said "let's go"

 **In the senate meeting room**

The senators tried to help the wounded Senator Antonov, who was still bleeding somehow, the wound must have been gone worst since the senator wasn't responding anymore.

Mutani was worried about his friend and asked the Twi'lek senator "How is his condition Miroka?" He asked.

"He needs to go to the hospital, he seems to have lost a lot of blood» She said. Then she turned to Tundra and Bail, who was cleaning the wounds of the jedi master Anakin Skywalker.

"What about him?" she asked.

"He isn't waking up. I can feel his pulse but for the rest, nothing" Bail replied.

"Hey shut up!" one of the terrorists said "Or I'll kill you all!" he said, pointing his rifle at the Twi'lek.

Miroka stood up against him and pointed at Antonov "He's dying! He needs to get medical attention!" She screamed, she got punched in the face by the butt of the gun, the man was about to shoot her.

One of the other terrorists stopped him "Stop it. If you kill her, Makarov will kill all of us» He reasoned with him.

The angry terrorist threw him off "Fuck him! This alien bitch will learn something about respect" he threw her to the ground and pointed the gun at her head, everybody was focused on the situation that they didn't noticed the Rangers taking position and aim at them.

"Hey open the door!" somebody yelled from the closed door from the outside of the middle exit. 2 of the 5 terrorist went to the door and one of them began to speak.

"Who is this?" the terrorist asked.

"No time to explain, the Republic is coming this way! Open the door ah!" Then shots were heard. This made the 2 terrorist think that their comrades were being killed off so they opened the door.

But it when they opened it, it were Spetsnaz operatives with Daniil and Yuri upfront with their guns pointed to them. Yuri and Daniil quickly fired their guns against them.

The 2 terrorist were both hit in the chest and collapsed immediately on the ground.

"Shit! They're here. Fire!" The terrorist opened fire on the Spetsnaz operatives at the door as they went for cover.

All the senators started buckling down for cover, Miroka body was over the wounded Antonov to cover him from any gunshots. The terrorists were too occupied to check on the hostages.

The Spetsnaz operatives started firing from their cover by the open doors. One of the operatives got wounded from a bullet fragment in the shoulder and was brought to safety.

Akulov managed to hit one of the terrorist in the stomach, the terrorist fell down wounded and tried to stand up but was then shot again in the shoulder and chest.

Yuri killed another terrorist by shooting him in the head. He then called in through the radio.

"Control room, how are the hostages over!?" He demanded. Akulov fired another shot but the terrorist dodged it when he went for cover.

"They terrorist are focusing on you guys right now, some at the door came by to back them up sir. Over"

'good, we got them where we wanted' "Good work a control room, over and out" Yuri then radioed to Sgt Foley "Foley! Engage now!"

"Copy that" Sgt Foley replied. He turned to his men and ordered "weapons free"

All the Rangers were about to fire their weapons, just as one of the terrorists had a feeling and turned around to see the Rangers.

He and several others tried to shoot at them but then.

"OPEN FIRE!" Foley ordered. The Rangers opened fire as the Spetsnaz and the Rangers started firing on the terrorists from both sides.

All the terrorists screamed in pain and agony as they were being fired upon by both sides.

When the rescue force stopped firing, the smoke of the weapons and the smell of gunpowder was in the air and the room was silent.

All the terrorists were either dead, or some of them that cowered behind between the pillars surrendered.

"We surrender, don't shoot, don't shoot» A terrorist with a head wound plead. A Spetsnaz operative forced him on the knees and cuffed him, the other one laid wounded on the floor because of a gunshot wound in the knee and back so he was turned around and then cuffed.

Slowly, Yuri and Cpt Akulov went to Miroka and the wounded Antonov. He saw the blood coming out of his chest.

Dunn arrived and kneeled down, checking his pupils and pulse. He grabbed some bandages and started treating the wound for now.

"Is he going to make it?" Yuri asked Dunn.

"He is in a state of shock, he needs to be operated, or the wound could get worst" Dunn replied, he then asked Miroka "How long was he out conscious?"

"I-I think a half hour" She said. One of the dead terrorist suddenly started moving, it was the verbally violent one who was cursing at. He silently was observing the Twi'lek and noticed that everybody wasn't paying attention to him being alive.

Mutani, Bail and Tundra were offered help with their wounds but they declined it, saying that they felt fine.

Sgt Foley walked towards the dead body of Joseph Allen, his body bled dry and his face was ruined by the buck shot he received in his face.

Ramirez kneeled down to Allen's body, ignoring the blood and closing his eyes so he could rest in peace. He then looked up to Sgt Foley.

"Ramirez…cover the body up. I will inform the family and notify the government» He said as he took a walk out, not hearing Ramirez saying "Will do Sarge"

Ramirez made a cross and then puts the white sheet over the body. He and another private Wade used a bran card to take the body away. Along with them were the 2 prisoners that were escorted by 2 Rangers.

Another Ranger did the same thing with the dead body of senator Philo. He did put the head back to the rest of his body and that was then escorted out.

"Aww! Hey I'm okay, just need some rest okay?" Anakin said, trying to refuse the help of the Spetsnaz medic. The medic turned to his friend and said in Russian.

(This son of a bitch is the Anakin Skywalker?) he said.

(Well for a Jedi, he sure is bitching a lot) his friend said, making him laugh.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Anakin demanded, not liking when they mentioned his name.

"Oh nothing, only that we finally had to meet the Anakin Skywalker" the medic said half the truth while his friend tried to hold in the laughter.

Miroka stood up and decided to take a distance from Antonov so that Dunn could stabilize him.

"Madam, are you alright?" she turned around to see the Russian captain "Do you need something?" he asked.

"No, no nothing" She offered him her hand "I want to thank you"

Akulov was about to shake her hand until he noticed behind her back that a terrorist that was still alive was about to draw a pistol and aim at her back.

"Look out!" Akulov yelled. He grabbed her and turned around, just as the terrorist was firing his gun, he fired all 9 times, hitting Akulov in the legs back and head.

Akulov's body fell unto Miroka, his last ditch to protect her from any harm.

When those 9 shots were heard, every gun turned towards the terrorist with the pistol and opened fire. Nonstop firing could be heard until their clips were empty.

When they were done, the terrorist was full of holes.

Yuri decided to take no chances and ordered "Check those bodies NOW!" he then heard screaming coming from Miroka, who was under Akulov's body.

Yuri hurried up to Akulov and Miroka, he turned Akulov's body, taking his helmet off and puts his finger on his pulse and neck and there was still some rhythm "Dunn DUNN! Get over here, Akulov has been hit!" Dunn relieved Antonov to the Russian medic and went towards Akulov.

"Miroka! Are you okay?" Mutani asked, he saw that she was trying say something.

"I-I-I-I" She was stuttering while looking at Akulov being treated by Dunn, who had an expression of shock on his face when he checked his pulse again.

"His blood pressure is low, We're losing him!" Dunn ripped the Russian's jacket's open and started CPR.

Miroka was being escorted out by Mutani and the other senators to a safer place by an escort of Rangers.

Miroka couldn't not look away how Dunn was trying to save Akulov.

 **With Makarov and Bane: emergency dock**

The only dock that wasn't covered by the Russian FSO but by some clones.

In result, all clones were dead by the hands of Makarov and Cad Bane. They slowly walked towards the end of the dock, Viktor and 2 of his henchmen were staying behind a few meters away to cover them of somebody was coming.

Bane started looking at the ships that were with the droid that escaped. They all started stepping in.

The door opened and Naruto started running towards the 3 terrorists that stood in front of him.

One of them turned around and saw him, before he could yell to warn the others, he was kicked in the groin. Naruto then raised the guy's head and then ignited his hidden blade and slashed his throat.

The other 2 terrorists turned around and saw what was happening, the terrorist fired a single shot at Naruto, only for him to use the dying on as a human shield.

The gunshot attracted the attention of Bane and Makarov. They saw Viktor and another one of their men fighting him.

Naruto quickly went for the second terrorist, by kicking his weapon away and punching him repeatedly in the gut and then holding throwing him into the last terrorist.

Viktor tried to get the wounded man out of him "Get off me!"

Then Naruto jumped and struck his hidden blade into the man's gut, the hidden blade was this time semi extra-long as it also struck Viktor gut, he could tell by the reaction Viktor had by feeling the pain.

"Come on, Go!" Viktor yelled. Naruto turned his head towards the escaping perpetrators and starts running.

"Move!" Ban ordered as he and Makarov opened fire on him, but he dodged the blasters and bullets.

Naruto was getting closer but then he was hit on the shoulder by a shot from Aurra Sing. Naruto fell down. This was their chance to escape.

"Let's go!" She said, the ships started flying away, Naruto stood up, holding his shoulder. Watching as they disappeared into the horizon.

 _'Damnit, so close'_

 ** _"Nope, you weren't kit"_**

 _"Shut up"_

Naruto heard grunting and turned around to see one of the terrorists was trying to reach for his gun.

Viktor, who couldn't get the dead terrorist of him tried to reach for his rifle. He was about to reach it when Naruto kicked it away.

Naruto stared at the wounded terrorist.

Viktor growled "What now punk, what now!" He spits blood on Naruto's shoes. Naruto's expression changed into a smirk.

"Hudson is going to have fun time with you. Good night" Naruto knocked him out and started dragging him by the sleeve.

 **Security dock**

Naruto finally arrived at the security dock and saw the FSO and clones set up a field hospital where the wounded were being examined and brought to the hospital.

Naruto handed Viktor over to A Ranger who brought him to one of the Pelican ships that had the other prisoners in them, the pelican took off and went towards its destination.

He saw Mutani being treated for his wounds, so he went to him "Hey Mutani"

"Naruto" they shook hands "Good to see you-urgh!" He groaned in pain as the doctor stitched his arm wound.

Naruto saw that Mutani took a good beating "Are you alright, it looks like you got a pretty good beating" Naruto asked.

"Nah it's nothing, this is nothing compared to what I experienced during tribal warfare" The doctor finished, letting Mutani go.

"I'm going to check on the other senators…especially Miroka…I see you later" Mutani replied, walking past Naruto.

Naruto saw Mutani enter a gunship with the other senators. Mutani waved to Naruto as the doors shut and the ship flew away.

"Naruto" Naruto heard and turned around it was Yuri "are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, a shoulder wound, but nothing serious" He said, stretching his shoulder. They walked towards the wounded and saw Dunn and Foley staring sadly at a white sheet covered body.

Naruto wanted to know who it was and took the sheet over his head off.

It was Cpt Daniil Akulov lying there.

Naruto turned his head to Yuri who shook his head "the internal damage was too great, there was nothing we could do for him" Yuri said, Naruto nodded as he put the sheet back over.

Then out of frustration, Dunn threw his helmet on the ground "God damnit! I should have tried harder" Dunn said, feeling that it was his fault.

Foley grabbed his shoulder "You tried the best you could Corporal" He said, Dunn shook his head and walked off, trying to blow off some steam.

Foley nodded to Ramirez to check on Dunn, as did Ramirez as he followed Dunn.

Naruto then asked for one last thing "What about the Russian senator?"

"He's been transported by the first responders team to the hospital, they say he is going to make it" he replied, that was some positive news.

Naruto nodded and then said "Prepare the body to be turned over to the Russians, you're dismissed" everybody nodded as they walked away. Just as the jedi were coming towards him. Anakin looked like he was on the better hand and said.

"Naruto, congratulations on the rescue, you saved a lot of people today" He offered his hand and Naruto shook it and shook his head.

"You should thank the Russians, we only planned and did a little effort to it" He replied, the Jedi saw the body with a Spetsnaz helmet on it being transported away by the other Spetsnaz operatives, Naruto saluted them and bowed to them in respect. The soldiers saluted back as they entered the helicopter.

Obi Wan knew something happened and wanted to know "Who was it?" he asked.

Naruto replied "One of the Russians, Daniil Akulov"

Anakin nodded "The Jedi council will see what it can do for the family of the fallen"

Ahsoka looked at the carnage and the men being treated, only asking one question that was on her mind "Who would do this?" not understanding this.

Naruto decided to reply "I don't know" He patted her shoulder "But we will find out why" He replied.

Ahsoka felt happy inside because of Naruto, she tried to hide her blush.

"Naruto!" Somebody yelled behind them, it was Yuri who started whispering something in Naruto's ear, whatever the news was for Naruto, his eyes widened as he asked "Are you sure, right now?!"

"Yes! Right now!" Yuri said.

"Naruto, what happened, something bad?" Ahsoka asked, Naruto quickly went towards one of the gunships and said the pilot.

"Pilot, I need to go to the hospital NOW!" The clone didn't hesitate and took off, leaving everybody behind, some of them with questions while others knew why.

 **Hospital**  
 **(Sorry, I'm skipping a little bit)**

Naruto was sitting on a bench just outside the ER. He was shaking nervously, this is the was the moment he would become a father.

"Naruto" Naruto looked who it was, it were Padme and Riyo. Padme had 3 cups green leaf Thea.

"Tea? It will calm the nerves" Padme offered. Naruto saw Riyo take a sip and she convinced him when she smiled.

Naruto took a sip and he found it tasty "Hmm, what is it?"

Padme smiled "It's green leaf tea, drank some on my diplomatic mission to Rabat in Morocco. It helps with the stress"

"Gee, thanks Padme" Naruto was still very nervous "It's just, I never thought to see myself as a father»

Padme could understand this, she was no mother but she was in the same situation when her brother-in-law was nervous, so she then said to comfort him.

"Naruto, nobody is prepared for this. But don't forget, you got your friends that will support you» Padme ensured that she will always be there to help him.

"Hey" Naruto's head was turned around for Riyo to kiss him on the lips "And us the girls to, you know?" she said. Naruto smiled and kissed her back.

Then the doors opened and the nurse came out with a smile "Mr Uzumaki, you can come and see your baby."

Naruto stood up, forgetting the tea he had poured over his trousers, trying to weep it off.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry" He said, this was awkward. For the ladies, they were laughing for him being so honestly nervous.

Naruto smiled and asked "I-is it a girl or a boy?"

This question made Padme and Riyo listen to the point that they found interesting.

The Nurse smiled "It's a beautiful baby Girl sir» She then stepped aside "You can come in".

Naruto nodded "Thank you ma'am" Naruto entered the room.

He saw Hinata lying there in her bed with a small bundle in her arms.

Naruto slowly walked to her side, she noticed him and smiled "Here Naruto, it's your baby girl»

Hinata handed the little bundle over to Naruto, he saw the little girl.

She had 3 birthmarks at each cheek, she opened her eyes, they had the same eyes like him and had the hair color of her mother.

The girl saw his father for the first time and then she started smiling, her little hands touched his birthmarks and she was trying to play with them.

Naruto finds it cute that her daughter tried to play with his father, so he started tickling her tender little nose on which she laughs.

Hinata laughed at the bonding the father and daughter were having. She then saw Riyo and Padme came in.

"Riyo, Padme" she said, both ladies came towards her side.

Padme grabbed Hinata's hand and asked "Hinata, how are you?"

Hinata smiled weakly "I'm good, little dizzy but nothing to worry about"

Riyo couldn't help it but coming closer to the baby, sticking her pinky finger out before her and saying "Hello"

The baby did nothing first, but then she laughed and grabbed Riyo's finger and played with it. Everybody found it cute.

Padme admired the innocence of the girl, not caring about the skin color. She then asked "What's her name?"

Hinata didn't answer that question since she hasn't come up with a name honestly.

"Himawari" Naruto said out of nowhere.

Everybody was surprised by the suggestion Naruto made.

Hinata smiled "Sunflower…I like it. Himawari it is then»

Naruto stared at Himawari "Welcome Himawari, I'm your father" Naruto said those words with pride.

Riyo and Padme couldn't stop the tears coming in their eyes at this moment.

Naruto then embraced Hinata to kiss her with Himawari in the middle smiling on her family.

Naruto's dream came true: he didn't want power, no money or revenge. What he really wanted in his entire life was…

A family.

 **And that is it for the end of the 1st season. This took me a heck of a lot a time!**

 **The reason I decided to let Himawari being born first is because I like her more than Boruto, she would have been a amazing main character...**

 **Shout outs to the writer DRAGONfromheaven for being the Beta reader of this chapter. Check out his story A king if you haven't.**

 **I will take a different approach for the 2nd season of the series and it will conclude people of the Shinobi world.**

 **I hope you guys have a great day.**

 **Peace!**


	30. Coruscant's underground war

**Hey guys! welcome to the 2nd season of Jinchuuriki of the Force. I hope you guys like it. This will not be the Holocron Heist episode since I have other plans relating to Mandalore.**

 **Week after Hostage crisis…**

 **Coruscant: underground level**

In the underground levels of Coruscant, you could say this was a place for smugglers, killers and thieves to hide from the Republic or to have fun, they usually didn't have to worry about the police to come look for them since they didn't bother and no contact of the civilians who knew better than to mind their own business.

But that was yesterday's news.

A week passed after the hostage crisis incident and a lot has happened.

A few hours after the main event by the senate building somehow, even though when most of the senators made it out safe, advisor Taa still was still kept as a hostage on a secret location.

Makarov announced that if Ziro wasn't to be released, that he would burn Taa alive by pouring gasoline on him and light him on fire.

Out of nowhere then, without discussing it with his fellow senators, Chancellor Palpatine ordered the release of Ziro the Hutt. With much protest from the senators and Jedi.

The Russians warned Palpatine to note take the bait since he didn't know who he was dealing with.

Palpatine merely listened to the warnings of the Russians as he proceeded the operation, Taa was rescued, but everybody except for the Russians didn't knew what he would do next.

Just a minute after Chancellor Palpatine announced that Taa was freed, dozens of bombs started going of all around Coruscant.

Most of the bombs went off in public places and apartment complexes in the poorer classes for some reason, but what really shocked was the bombing of the ALF controlled refugee facility Santago where 43 people died.

In total, 246 people died including children, most of them in the facility. This attack caused a big wave of protest and anger towards Palpatine for negotiating with a terrorist.

Palpatine only made it worse when he issued a curfew on the whole planet and forbidding protesting for a long amount of time in his speech.

When Palpatine ordered these decrees and nobody saw Justice was going to be served.

People took matters into their own hands…

Pro-ALF groups who lived in these parts of the underground started forming into militias and went to attack criminal gangs and extremists groups.

These militias first started attacking gang hangouts, transports of criminals and assassinating crime lords and for the extremists, they attacked meeting halls and killing their core members in broad daylight. They sometimes left a note on the body of the leader to send a message.

some people would say they were working as death squads and people were starting to get scared if these squads started to turn on them.

Naruto and his ALF council noticed the violence of the militias and knew they had to do something about the senseless violence, but they saw potential of a new spy network and a new flow of volunteers so they took their chance.

They sended instructors and trainers to the militias and started organizing, training, arming and building them up. They settled up a spy network with a direct link of a new ALF intelligence outpost that gave them orders from a secret location.

They transformed these loosely organized poorly equipped militias to well-trained vigilante style paramilitaries that were tasked with attacking specific targets by either capturing or killing them.

The paramilitaries had to work with 'primitive' weapons that came from Earth so it wouldn't be traced by the cops.

In results of these paramilitaries the levels were more safer, even the infamous 1313 level was to be compared as a good place to live.

When the Republic started to notice the bodies and the chancellor read the reports about these 'death squads', he ordered an extra 50 000 clones and police droids to patrol the lower levels to 'secure and protect the citizens'

While the mainstream media started talking about these paramilitaries like they were a 'threat to society' the media was as usual hated by the majority of the people, especially those who lived under the paramilitaries protection.

And this connection between the ALF and these paramilitaries was kept a secret by both groups, the residents of the underground knew obviously there was a connection but didn't bother to say anything to the patrolling clones or the authorities that failed in their eyes to serve the community.

But what did surprise them, was that that the ALF manage to do this in just 1 week.

Right now, most criminals and extremists knew better then walking out alone with these militants patrolling the streets. Even the Black Sun knew better than that.

For one case it was a group of an Inner Circle affiliated pirates who were loading up a cargo ship full with weapons they managed to buy off the black market before it was attacked.

They were hiding inside a closed garage that had its doors and windows barricaded with wood.

One of the pirate who was on the lookout looked through the cracks of window to see if nobody was there. he saw nothing from his point of view but couldn't see the group of militants that were hiding underneath the barricaded windows.

There were a total of then of them, among them was their leader.

Most of the militants wore combat clothing with bandanas to cover their faces so they couldn't be recognized. Most of them were humans, Twi'leks and Rodians in their group.

The Rodian started sensing the pirate to walk away from the window, he turned to the human next to him "On my mark. We attack."

The Rodian nodded and he instructed his men to take positions, the Rodian and a human stood by the door. The human had a shotgun and cocked it once. Just as they were about to breach in, they noticed that a young child was watching from a distance.

The human waved him off the walk away, the child nodded and ran away. The human looked towards the Rodian and he whispered "Do it."

He nodded and fired both hinges of the door and kicked the door open

The Rodian pulled of a flashbang grenade and threw it inside the building, the other started firing their weapons at the barricaded windows, resulting the whatever was left of the barricaded windows to be shattered and causing chaos for whoever was inside the building.

One of the pirates started firing out of the window, trying to hit anything blindly as the blaster hit nothing. One of the militants saw that the pirates his arm was sticking out of the window, so he grabbed it and pulled out of it and quickly shot him in the face. Killing him.

"Breaching!" The Rodian yelled, soon all of the militants started storming the building. Shooting was to be heard and loud screaming. Also some explosions occurred possible grenades.

One of the militants kicked a door open and scanned the room, he saw nothing but a hologram of an Twi'lek dancer and a few cases of beer that were lying on the counter.

The militant was about to leave room as then a pirate appeared from behind the counter and started shooting his blaster at the militant. The militant went for cover behind a pillar as the shots were fired upon him.

The militant then took his chance and fired his AK 47 at the pirate, the bullets shredded through the pirate's body as several empty cases of beer exploded behind him from the shots, blood was pouring out of the pirate's chest as he fell down on the counter.

The shooting kept going, room by room the militants were killing the pirates, the leader of the pirate gang was getting nervous as he heard the militants getting closer.

He was about to close the kitchen doors when 2 more pirates ran towards him, a militant came out of the corner and saw the 2 pirates running towards the security door.

He started spraying his tommy gun at the pirates, the hallway was being riddled with gun fire hitting one of the pirates multiple times in the back. The militant had to reload.

Just as the lone pirate entered the kitchen, Shahan Alam appeared out of his cover and shot the militant , as he just replaced a new clip. The militant fell down on the ground as he was gasping for air.

When Shahan smiled, seeing he took one down, that smile quickly disappeared when other militants appeared and started firing at him.

He quickly closed the door as the militants came closer.

 **Inside the kitchen**

3 pirates moved a cabinet and an oven in front of the door, trying to block the only entrance for the militants to come in.

The leader of the pirates Shahan Alam who was one of the hostage takers, was very nervous. He knew he was trapped and that the militants wanted to capture him alive.

"Shahan, what do we do?" one of his men asked, he got no answer so he asked again and now he held his sleeve to catch his attention "I said, what do we d-"

BOOOM! the barricaded door exploded with the 2 other pirates being killed in the blast.

Shahan went back on his feet, as did his last remaining crew member.

One of the militants entered the kitchen, attempting to shoot at Shahan but only to be killed by him and his crew member who shot him right when they saw him.

Another militant saw this and threw a flashbang grenade, just a few meters away from the pirates.

It exploded and caused both pirates to scream in panic as they were blinded for a brief moment.

This gave the militants the opportunity they needed to start running inside the kitchen, shooting at both pirates.

The crew member went down as Shahan got a bullet to the knee and chest and fell wounded, he tried to regain his blaster but he soon got a gun barrel pressed to his forehead.

"You move, you're dead pal" The militant threatened.

Shahan was about to draw a small concealed pistol, until he felt something stab him aggressively into his back and the moment he felt it, his body was shocked.

Shahan went unconscious as his body twitched a few times, this verified the militants that their target was alive.

The Rodian looked down to the captured pirate and asked his second in command "Is this him?"

The human took his small DNA scanner and opened the eye of Shahan and scanned it.

After a few second the scanner's light went green and he turned to the Rodian and nodded.

The Rodian was satisfied that the mission was complete. None of his men were killed and they got their target.

he then turned to 2 of his men and ordered "Search this building for any survivors, then gather anything you can find, I mean guns, documents, communications, anything."

"Yes sir!" the militants replied as they started going through everything. Just as they started gathering intel, one of the

Shahan started waking up, his sight was blurry as he saw his crew member dead on the ground. He then saw steel booths appearing in front of him.

He looked up to see a white brown human with short brown hair looking angry at him.

Shahan then saw a second militant, the Rodian approach him. He started talking "You're lucky they want you alive, scum. Kareem, knock him out"

The last thing the pirate saw was the butt of the militant's shotgun. The militants left a note with a message on it and left quickly as then Commander Fox's squad and Jedi Master Shaak Ti entered the café.

She immediately took notice of the bodies, the blast marks, the damage the fight caused.

She was tasked with investigating these deadly shootings, every time she thought she was close to catch the perpetrators, she arrives to only find dead bodies and empty shell cases.

Like usually, the clones started searching the room for any clues. She on the other hand began walked down the hallway which was not being searched by the clones. she was about to go the other way until she felt something in the Force, saying to follow the hallway.

She saw the damage the fight caused was brutal by the amount of bullets and damage the bodies had, Shaak Ti saw that one of the bodies had a massive gap in the back of his head.

*gasp!* Shaak Ti heard it, it came from the very end of the hallway which was dark and there was no light there.

Shaak Ti slowly walked towards where the gasp came from and heard some murmuring and silent speaking.

"Stay calm Jay, you're going to be fine just keep it quiet."

Shaak Ti then heard something falling behind her and she immediately ignited her lightsaber and saw it was a boy who accidently made some rations fall that he was about steal.

Shaak Ti seemed to be distracted by the child by not noticing 2 militants dragging away one of their wounded comrades towards the backdoor.

The boy was the some boy that the militants saw outside, if it wasn't for him, the militants would be caught.

The boy quickly ran away to avoid questions as the sound of the backdoor being opened was heard by nearby clones and Shaak Ti.

A ship was waiting for the militants outside. When the door went open and the 2 militants with a wounded men came running towards them they quickly hopped inside the ship.

Just as Jedi Master Shaak Ti came out running with her lightsaber, the militants took off.

The only thing the Jedi master could do was watching them disappearing into the traffic.

Commander Fox soon stood beside Shaak Ti and asked her "Orders ma'am?"

Shaak Ti didn't know what to do "Have you got something Commander?"

"We found some crates of illegal weapons and a security camera. Nothing more."

She deactivated her lightsaber and said "check the footage and then send it to the council, we need to know who is doing this and why"

She then looked down on the ground, seeing the trail of blood that she saw came from one of the militants.

"Let blood examples be taken" Shaak Ti ordered "This will be a week of confusion." She started to go back towards the gunship.

She noticed the stares she was receiving from the citizens who were observing the situation from their windows, some of the stares were filled with distrust.

Shaak Ti knew that some of these folks witnessed the shootout and would not want to speak with her or the others.

she was about to proceed walking to the gunship until she spotted the same boy, running towards his mom and sister with the rations he had taken.

The mother noticed the Jedi staring at his mom, scared that he was caught and was probably be turned in.

Shaak Ti instead smiled and waved towards the kids, who in respond waved her back and went back inside with the mother smiling at Shaak Ti and saying.

"Thank you, may the force be with you" she silently said as the mother went back inside and closed the door. Shaak Ti looked up at the window, to see the inhabitants who went back inside.

Shaak Ti, a Jedi master who thought she and the Jedi were protectors of the Galaxy, began to think that most things she thought were not true.

She saw the distrust between the underground communities that were victimized by the criminals, slaver and dealers and the police and upper-class rich grow bigger.

She then noticed a big wall where a message of Palpatine originally is, was covered by graffiti painting of Naruto who had a lightsaber in one hand and a blaster in the other, protecting a group of refugee from devilish versions of what was supposed to be Zygerrians with the big letters under him.

 _'Naruto Uzumaki, the revolutionary fox"_

"This neighborhood seemed to adore Naruto" Shaak Ti said, she noticed there was writing on the wall so she went to the wall and began reading it, as some of the civilians saw what she was doing.

Shaak Ti began reading the messages some of the people had writing on it, as a token of respect.

 _'thank you for giving us hope and protection of these bad people, I hope I will meet you one day'_

 _'Nobody cared for us since we live in one of the worst places in the galaxy, but when you came to our neighborhood you made my life have a purpose, respect'_

 _'Keep up the good work'_

 _'we'll follow you to the end'_

 _'long live the ALF'_

Shaak Ti was happy with the reputation Naruto has with the community.

She grabbed a pen under her sleeve and started writing something on the wall, as she was done with the writing she went back towards the gunship where the clones were waiting for her as they took off.

Out of the shadows, came the same boy who wanted to look what the Jedi had written. He read this comment and was happy to say.

 _'You inspired so many people with hope, dignity and a sense of belonging, we as the Jedi and me as a person need to learn from you, may the force be with you'_

 **Underground hotel of Coruscant**

Cade bane stood by the window, staring at the dozens of starships flying by in the traffic with a toothpick in his mouth as he was in deep thought.

In his entire career as a bounty hunter, he killed for money, he even took on against a few Jedi and lived to tell the tail.

But in these times, he was cautious. After the hostage crisis job, he had to lay low for a period of time.

He remembered the rumor he got that the ALF was after him, first he wasn't that concerned until he started hearing off the killings of other criminals by these militias.

When Bane was alone in a bar with several other criminals, he barely escaped when a gunfight erupted by the same militias that were looking for him. The shootout caused the deaths of 12 criminals and 5 militants, luckily no innocent people got hurt.

Bane knew he either had to leave Coruscant and wait until the heath went down, but he didn't since he was waiting for this supposed new contract he received from this contact of his.

He knew that he couldn't use the same crew for 2 reasons.

1; half of them was dead and the other half were either missing or went into hiding and the 2nd reason was he didn't want to work with that same Russian again.

 _"Excuse the interruption."_ A voice behind Bane said _"As I was saying, bounty hunter, I have need for your services."_ The lord of the Sith Darth Sidious said from a holoprojector.

Bane tossed his pick away and said "I'm listening."

 _"First I wished to obtain a Jedi Holocron, but since our 'friend' decided to not follow the plan, I want you to leave Coruscant and deliver a message to one of my allies in the senate, his alliance with the Separatists is about to be found out by the jedi,."_ Sidious said. Not satisfied that he won't be able to set up a theft from the Jedi because of the tensions there were growing.

Bane didn't trust this and replied "I'm not a massager boy, why do I want to waste my time with that?"

 _"Because you will be paid triple what the Hutts you have offered, this message is more of importance than you think."_ Sidious said.

Then pops could be heard in the hallway. Bane drew out his blaster and pointed it at the door.

"I will speak to you soon." Bane replies.

 _"We'll see."_ Sidious ended as the hologram disappeared.

When Sidious hologram left, Bane's room door opened, where a militant stood there and spotted him.

The militant drew his pistol out trying to shoot, but he was to late as Bane shot him dead with ease. Bane picked up the pistol and walked out of the room.

As he exited the room, he spotted 2 militants coming from the his left of the hallway coming towards him, he used the pistol and fired it at the militants, killing both of them.

"I heard something!" Bane then turned to his right and spotted another 2 militants, who took no chances when they saw him and opened fire at Bane.

He dodged the bullets and fired his blaster at one of them, hitting the militant in the chest, the militant fell and didn't seem to move.

The other militant started firing from his cover, making it difficult Cade Bane to take aim at him.

Bane then could hear more voices and footsteps coming from the direction of the lone militant, meaning that backup arrived.

Bane couldn't stay here any longer so he went for the emergency exit and ran up the stairs as the militants were chasing after him.

Cade Bane finally reached the rooftop as he ran towards the end of the building before stopping there on the edge. Watching as his starship flew towards him, with in it Aurra Sing.

"Quick get in!" Sing yelled, not wanting to spend another second here.

"Freeze!" Someone yelled behind Bane, he turned around to see it was the militants standing there with their weapons pointed at him.

"Usually I would love to play around with guys like you." Bane quickly threw a smoke bomb on the ground, causing massive black smoke to erupt around the roof.

"What is this? This ain't usual smoke…" One of the human militants said coughing. He then wiped some of the small black dust that was around his sleeve and rubbed it between his fingers, realizing what it was.

"Shit! Back inside NOW!" he yelled, nobody asked questions as they all went back inside.

Just as Bane grab a lighter and threw it into the dust of smoke, Aurra Sing quickly flew her starship away as the lighter with a small sparkle of flame touched the dust.

Then that small sparkle caused a fire explosion that soon erupted all over the roof with the flames going all directions.

Just as the last militant went back inside as the flames came closer to him, the others closed the door just before the flames could reach the door, the militants barricaded the doors with their body to try to make sure that the door wont burst open and the flames would burn everyone.

Luckily for them, the door managed to hold the explosion. The smoke of the fire came through the doors.

The militants opened the door and went back on the roof to just, the whole team looked shocked as the only thing they could find was the walls and ventilators either being destroyed or heavily damaged.

"What the hell was that?" One of the militants asked himself.

"Gun powder." The militant leader answered his question "Highly concentrated gun powder. It seems like he's more dangerous as I thought." The leader turned to his men and ordered the next statement.

"Let's fall back to the hideout, surely the others captured that bastard."

The militants soon left the building before the Republic arrived at the scene.

On the starship of Aurra Sing, the 2 of them speeded away to the surface. When the ship finally reached to the upper levels, Bane started to talk.

"Where is Shahan?" he turned to Aurra for an answer.

She shook her head "His hideout was found out by the same guys that attacked you."

Some police starships sped right next to their ship with the sirens on. Bane then said "He must have squealed"

Aurra nodded "What's the plan now?" she asked. Bane didn't gave a thought to what Sing said until after a minute.

"We've got a politician to visit." Bane said as the starship just flew by the Jedi Temple.

 **Jedi Temple Hangar**

Obi Wan, Windu and Anakin stood talking to a hologram of Shaak Ti there near a gunship that was about to take off.

One of the doors opened and 2 jedi appeared to be walking towards the 3 other Jedi, it was Ahsoka and Luminara's padawan Barriss.

Ahsoka saw her master and she started approaching him as she noticed the other 2 masters standing there, talking to master Shaak Ti's hologram.

Windu saw the 3 female Jedi walking towards them, he looked back at the hologram and asked "Please continue."

Shaak Ti nodded and started showing the footage of the fight between the militants and pirates.

 **The footage also showed how a wounded pirate tried to crawl away from the building, but then a militant with a shotgun saw him and finished the pirate with a bullet to the head.**

 **Then the screen turned to another camera angle and here they saw militants dragging one pirate away towards a starship.**

 **The last thing they saw was when 3 militants, with one of them wounded, running towards a starship as it immediately flew away as Shaak Ti arrived.**

 _Shaak Ti then closed the footage and said "A similar attack happened just a hour ago in a hotel, we found the bodies of at least 4 militants, they all are identified as known war refugees. 2 of them come from Iraq, one of them is Algerian and the last one was a Irish national. All 4 come from the planet Earth."_

"Who was the target?" Windu asked, wanting to figure out why these militants were doing this.

A hologram of Cade Bane appeared and this got the reaction of one particular Jedi.

"Hey, that's the leader of the bounty hunters." Anakin said, recognizing the bounty hunter.

"What happened to him, did they capture him?" Obi Wan asked, trying to move on with the subject.

 _Shaak Ti shook her head "No, he managed to escape, so did the militants." She replied on his question "Nobody seems come forward to talk about it._ _on the contrary, the citizens seem to support these militants, especially the neighborhoods where Naruto and the ALF are more popular than the Republic." Shaak Ti said._

Ahsoka was bothered by the statement "Are you sure Master Shaak Ti?" she asked.

Shaak Ti didn't want to admit it but she nodded her head.

This made the Jedi think in silent thought, every last one of them knew that after the hostage crisis and the bombings, they felt a great an amount hatred coming from the lower levels.

They felt so much hate, that they thought it was the Sith lord himself. The sended a couple of Jedi knight to find out what it was a few days ago and the moment the Jedi knights entered the area, they either were ignored or confronted by some angry man who lost someone dearly to him or a mother who lost her child in the clone wars and begged an explanation why her son had to die.

The Jedi decided to take some distance from the population and focus on the war effort.

For now…

Obi Wan broke the silence to get back on the topic "Alright, right now we need to-"

"Masters!"

He was interrupted by the loud sound of doors being thrown open by a jedi padawan who was running towards the Jedi masters.

"What is it padawan?" Windu asked.

"The police found out an interesting fact about one of the deceased militants that were found on the scene by the hotel." The Padawan said.

The Padawan got everybody's as he handed over a document over to Obi Wan and he began to read it and was stunned by the discovery.

Everybody started reading the document and all of them had the same reaction as Obi Wan. Windu thanked the padawan and relieved him from duty.

Obi Wan thought about what he read and said to the Jedi masters "If it is true then we need to confront Naruto about it."

"But how? We don't even know if Naruto is still on Coruscant in the first place" Shaak Ti said in response.

"And even if he is on Coruscant, it will not be easy to find him, he won't answer his calls and he isn't at his home or Padme." Anakin said. Padme said that Naruto left just a few hours ago for everyone that was looking for him.

Then Obi Wan's holocomm started beeping. He was about to answer it until he saw that it was an unknown number.

He made a suspicious look, how did somebody got a Jedi's number.

He decided to answer it anyway and the one man he didn't expect to call him was Naruto.

 _"Hello Obi Wan."_ Naruto said.

"Naruto, how did you get this number?" Obi Wan asked "I haven't givin it to you."

 _"That's for another time, my sources say that you guys wanted to speak to me."_ Naruto said.

"Wait! How do you- never mind." Obi Wan said, knowing that somebody inside the hangar must have told it to the ALF "Yes, we want to talk about the recent shootouts." Obi Wan went to the head topic.

 _"Yeah I know, that's why I'm going to say to you this; stay out of this, I'll take care of this."_ Naruto said.

"But-" Obi Wan tried to speak.

 _"I know what has been happening."_

 **With Naruto**

"So let me finish this, I promise I will explain everything after this is over. For the time being, just stay out of the way." Naruto said as he ended the call just as Obi Wan tried to ask him another question.

Naruto puts the holocomm away as he went back to work that was in front of him.

A badly beaten Shahan was sitting in a chair and was surrounded by Hudson and the Twi'lek that captured him.

Shahan got another hit by the Twi'lek who punched him in the jaw. Shahan started coughing until he spitted some blood out of his mouth.

"That's enough." Hudson said. He grabbed the pirate by the head and made him look up to Hudson's face.

"Now…Where is Cade Bane?" Hudson asked. Not amused that this pirate was still playing around like he was a bigshot.

Shahan instead of talking, he smirked and spit some of his blood at Hudson's face. Hudson didn't move as the mix of spit and blood scattered all over his face.

Naruto knew by that action, the pirate seriously pissed of Hudson.

Hudson grabbed a small pocket knife and stabbed it into the left hand of Shahan. Shahan cried in pain and cried even more as Hudson started to twist the knife around.

"Alright alright alright! He's supposed to bring a message to a senator!" Shahan squealed. This was something they didn't expect to be heard.

"Who is the senator?" Naruto asked. Shahan said nothing so Hudson started to twist the knife again, getting Shahan to scream again.

"Aaargh! Rush Clovis! His name is Rush Clovis!" Shahan yelled in pain.

"Are you sure? Speak up!" Naruto said, now that Shahan was fully breaking down.

"Yes! Me, Bane and Sing were supposed to meet him. I swear it on my life!" he said, he then began to calm down, not noticing that the Twi'lek was behind him, putting a silencer on his 9mm.

"Now, do you let me go-"

PEW!

"Ugh!" Shahan groaned as he fell down next to Hudson's feet as he was starting to bleed from his back. The Twi'lek puts away his silenced 9mm and started dragging away the body.

Hudson sighed and grab a cigarette from his pocket and lighted as he took a small puff of it "Rush fucking Clovis, first class asshole."

"Something wrong he done?" Naruto asked about the hostility.

"He's a banker." Hudson replied.

"Ah, now I get it." Naruto realized, laughing a bit about the thought of it.

"I tell you Naruto, never trust the damn banks, I learned my lesson after 2008." Referring to the mortgage crisis.

He decided to put out his cigarette and he got his coat "I think I have a file of Clovis somewhere around the archives, I will also need to send someone to spy on him in places where our informants can't come in." He explained as he was done dressing his coat and hat.

"I'll send Sai to do it." Naruto said as he saw the militants putting the body of Shahan on the back of a starship "We also need to spread the word to the militias to cease all activities after bringing the last message, we need to avoid more suspiciousness. The Jedi had asked me about it."

Hudson nodded "Okay, I will send out the word." He looked up his watch "I gotta go. See ya." Hudson said before he walked out the door.

Naruto sighed as he decided to go home earlier today. You think he only came down to one of the ALF's many secretly owned hideouts to only talk with one of the bomb planters and see him die in front of him.

Then you're dead wrong…

He went to visit the sites where the bombs went off, shocking some of the members of the community, who thought that some famous person would take the time to visit their neighborhoods.

He even went further by going secretly visiting the victim's families and promising them they would get justice.

But the last thing anybody expected him to do, was him announcing that he would provide the needful resources as water and electricity to the poor.

Naruto seemed to take better care of the living conditions of the citizens of the underground then their own government.

Naruto of course got a lot of praise from people all over the galaxy when his activities where revealed.

Naruto finally arrived at Hinata's apartment. He entered the living room and saw that the only one that was in the room was R4G4.

Naruto greeted the droid "Hey R4, what you doing so late?" he asked as he sat down the sofa and started taking his boots off.

R4 beeped a couple of times in response.

"Really? Some messages for me? Let me hear them." Naruto replied. R4 complied as he started to play the first recorded message. It was Hinata unsurprisingly.

 _Hello Naruto, it's me Hinata. I just have to say that Temari and I won't be home tonight since we will be going back to Elementia, to be exact the leaf village to prepare ourselves for Temari's child to be born."_

 _"We thought it would be better to raise Himawari here now it's so peaceful since the planet is united, I hope you will come here since the others haven't seen you in a long time. Oh! And I also I need to say that Kurenai sensei and Asuma Sensei are actually married and have a child together, it's a girl and they called her Mirai ._

Naruto blinked in surprise but quickly figured it out since the 2 older sensei's were pretty close.

 _"You must have seen how Mirai and Himawari quickly became friends. That was the quietest thing I ever saw. Have a good evening honey. Love you."_

Beep!

 _"Hey Naruto, with Hera here. I wanna say to you that me, Sabine, Tayuya and Evie will be gone for today to hook up with Hinata since we wanted to meet with you old friends, see how they are. To my knowledge it would be a difficult welcome for Tayuya since…You know what I mean."_

Naruto didn't forget how it went between Tayuya and Jiraya.

 _"Oh before I forget, Élise and Aveline said they won't come with us. They said they needed to 'repay a favor' to somebody. Colderon and Yuri will be there by tomorrow to visit you."_

 _"Goodnight."_ Said Hera as the message ended.

Naruto now was in his pajamas, which consisted of his boxers and a plain white t shirt.

He walked towards the window and was staring at the view he had. The lights of the starships that were glowing in the dark night of Coruscant.

Naruto first look to the upper levels to see a private party going on. the occupants were predominantly humans. There were also members of the banking clan and Kaminoans.

Naruto recognized some of the party goers as investors and supporters of the war. He turned down many invites to private parties, high class fundraisers of politicians who he didn't know and high donations from big companies he didn't like an/or trust.

Naruto of course was making a good amount of money by offering allied governments training and supplying contracts, but also his later investments into green energy and getting donations from individual workers. He would make about a million credits every month.

Naruto never liked the rich classes who didn't seem to mind that while they were complaining about not getting their champagne or caviar, a war was destroying the lives of millions of people.

Naruto then started looking down to the lower levels, where he could see small children play an earth game called Football.

One of the kids made a goal and when the game was done, the kids on both teams started shaking hands and went to their homes as parents started bagging their groceries and going home.

Naruto smiled at them, he liked how they seem to be happy, even when they didn't have much.

Naruto remembered going to the lower parts and meeting with some of the citizens, sometimes trying to meet with 1 citizen turned to a crowd of people trying to meet him.

Naruto used some of his money to build some Football pitches, clean water plants and other essential infrastructures.

Naruto even was caught playing football with some of the youths who admired him.

Naruto had the paper where he was in the front page with a picture of him with several youth and elders that stood by him.

With getting rid of despicable people like religious extremists, nationalists, communists and criminal gangs, by killing some of their key figures, destroying their image and arresting them for crimes Naruto made some breathing air for the vulnerable immigrants who just wanted for the most part, escape from the violence and persecution.

"Mon sauveur" Naruto felt a pair of breasts touching his back, this caught Naruto of guard but not in a bad way.

Naruto turned around to see it was Aveline in a silky see through black nightgown with little to now lingerie. She had her hair was flown down.

"So, is this repaying your debt to me?" Naruto asked, trying to tease her by reaching under her nightgown and touching her cheek and slowly moving down her ass.

Aveline smiled "No." she took his hand and started leading him to the bedroom before opening the door "This is."

She opened it and a surprise was there for Naruto.

On bed, was Élise de la Serre was waiting in her nightgown, sitting on her bed. Aveline then went besides Élise and said.

"What are you waiting for?"

Naruto then answered "This is going to be an experience of a lifetime _mademoiselles"_

Naruto then closed the door and the love making began.

 **Sorry for the teasing, But i'm looking for a particular writer who can write a lemon between Élise/Aveline/Naruto. Send me a message if you can do it and don't worry since there will be a other lemon in the near future. I hope you guys liked it.**


	31. Secrets of war and the harvest of Sillum

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter of 'Jinchuuriki of the Force'**

 **I know and i'm sorry i haven't updated in almost 2 months but I can say that I was very busy and I am proud to announce I GRADUATED from High School. That and I am indeed lazy sometimes.**

 **I will warn you, this chapter will contain elements about the Afghanistan war, so no offense to either Afghans or US veterans who've gone through this war.**

 **I will say that I'm having problem with some of the chronological order of the clone wars, right now I am going to skip most part of 'senate spy' since it's too difficult for me. Also I will be skipping the second battle of Geonosis and replacing it with something you guys wanted for almost a year which is the Elementia arc I will be doing (sort of)**

 **The lemons will be a problem since i'm shite in doing that and my writer is away so you get teasers from now one. I will also answer you questions in the next chapter. To clearify things.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter**

 **Lower levels: a warehouse.**

Days after the order was given by Hudson to cease all activities that were being carried out by the militias, the militias were hiding in the safe houses that were secretly owned by the ALF or militia-sympathizers.

This was incase if new orders were being given out by the ALF intelligence agency or from their informants inside the police or civilians if they had to evacuate the hideout that was in risk of being raided by either the clones or dangerous enemies.

Luckily, that rarely happens since the underground police didn't bother to report the hideouts to the higher-class police and clones. There was a steady and silent relationship between the ALF-backed militias and the underground police for obvious reasons.

The militias needed allies in the police force to know the latest details of what the police has on criminals, extremists and the militias themselves.

The underground police were sympathetic to the militias since they were actually people who also came from the underground and aren't getting much support either from the higher classes. They were always outnumbered by the gangs and extremists, and with the help of the militias, their jobs were more easier and in exchange they would support them with intel, weapons and sometimes even backup or very rarely they would cover up some of the shootings.

Why are the ALF specifically in this warehouse, well to give you an answer this is actually the secret ALF intelligence outpost where all the communication was directed to, the orders were given from and intel was gathered from all over Coruscant.

This secret outpost had the codename 'Central Point'

 **Inside 'Central Point'**

Agent Jason Hudson, high appointed agent of the ALF Intelligence agency was reading a report about the last shootout in level 4125 **(made this up for obvious reasons)** in front of a person he appointed a high ranking raid.

The report was about how a white supremacists syndicate was caught smuggling heroin into the port and trying to sell it to Moogan dealers, the shootout ended with 21 supremacists, 10 Moogans and surprisingly no militants dead.

"I must say, I gave you a task and you did it very good, killing all these criminals with no casualties." Hudson said as the figure across the table was smoking a cigarette.

"Not that I ever doubted you…Donovan." Hudson said as the figure came out of the shadow, it was a young Caucasian man with blond hair, in a beige suit.

 **(If you played Mafia 3, you know who I'm talking about)**

Donovan smiled as he puts out his cigarette "hehehe, you know me, I like nothing more than putting those cocksuckers in their place." He said with a grin.

Hudson chuckled at the old partner's remark, Hudson stood up and opened the door "Let's go see how the interrogation of that Moogan leader is doing."

Don nodded and stood up "Right."

They both exited the room and started walking through the hallway, talking about old times.

"So, how has things been happening in the states, going alright?" Hudson asked.

Donovan chuckled "If you mean that everybody is losing their jobs and those vulture lobbyists are puppeteering capitol hill, then yes." He replied.

Donovan started explaining about the situation in the United States, and Hudson couldn't believe.

"So how did the operation go exactly?" Hudson asked, wanting to know the details. They walked inside a room where a window was, behind the window was the interrogation with the leader of the Moogan gang, he sitting on a chair while a smirk on his face was visible.

"Well, I only coordinated the operation." Donovan said, watching the Moogan.

Then somebody came from behind the Moogan and grabbed him by the neck and forced the Moogan to turn to the interrogator.

The moment the Moogan saw the interrogator, his expression was absolutely horrified to see him again. In front of him was a black man, in his early twenties, with a very obvious scar on the right of his head, it looked like a bullet went through his skull.

"That man right there, he did the dirty work."

He pushed the Moogan back into the table with a firm grip on his throat.

"His name is Lincoln Clay." Donovan said with a smile.

Hudson's eyebrow narrowed, he had heard of a 'Lincoln Clay' before. Could it be…

"Is it the same Lincoln Clay of the Phoenix program?" he asked.

Donovan nodded "Yup, that's him."

"How did you even met him?" Hudson asked as they both watch the ordeal happening in the room.

"December 2001 in Kabul , he was first assigned to the 3rd battalion of the 75th Ranger Regiment. He and his team went missing for several hours not coming back from a routine recon mission. They sended a search party for the recon team and later found all of them, except Lincoln back alive. His teammates confirmed that Lincoln ordered them to retreat as he was to become the distraction for their escape. Then they didn't heard from him since." Donovan said

"Hm noble, but why wasn't it reported he Hudson claimed.

"The higher ups kept it a secret because they had more pressing matters like finding Osama Bin Laden and the rest of his organization, Lincoln's chances of being alive at the time were small at the time." Donovan answered after that question.

Now Hudson was becoming suspicious "Why wasn't I told this?"

"You were not even active until the Iraq war. First we thought Clay was killed, until…" Donovan then stopped talking.

"Until what?" Hudson asked.

Donovan turned towards the door and closed it "You remember Tora Bora?"

Hudson nodded "Yes, everybody thought that there was a 'fortress' in those mountains, turned out not be true, just some lousy cave network that was used against the Soviets."

"Well to be precisely, it wasn't all lied." Donovan admitted.

"What! You mean there was something like that?" Hudson asked in a rather surprising tone, finding out about this new revelation.

"The fortress wasn't like that what the media described it but it was pretty much like we feared, medium range tunnels, big storage places for ammo and weapons, a capacity for around 600 people and some high ranking Al-Qaeda members were there at the time."

"What has it anything to do with Lincoln Clay? explain me that."

"Lincoln Clay was brought to Tora Bora prior to the coalition attack started."

"How?" Hudson asked.

"CIA spy planes were already overlooking the activity over the Tora Bora mountains and the Afghan-Pakistan border. One of our planes saw that a convoy with highly armed trucks with machine guns escorted a prisoner into the mountains. The prisoner had the US ranger uniform on him."

"So it was Lincoln Clay, what did you do then?"

"We asked to postpone the attack to prepare for an rescue mission, but the air strikes already began. So after a few days of bombing the fuck out of the place. We presumed he was already dead, since those fuckers always wanted to make an example of dead US troops."

"I decided to go with a squadron of Delta operators to go and breach into the first tunnel we would see. We found the first entrance and when we were about to enter, we heard gunfire and then aTaliban fighters came out running, the Delta operators were about to shoot until somebody in the tunnel killed him."

"A figure walked out of the tunnel, we feared it was another terrorist but to our surprise it was Lincoln Clay."

 _Flashback_

 _Tora Bora_

 _Donovan and a team of Delta operators were walking up a pass that lead them to a tunnel entrance. It has been days since the air-strikes happened and now with different US special forces, preparing to go into the tunnels and clear it out of any hostiles._

 _Donovan was in a normal desert-based military uniform with an semiautomatic Beretta M9 handgun._

 ** _"This is central command to agent Donovan, can you hear me, over?"_** _Donovan's radio went off._

 _He answered back "Yes I hear you sir."_

 _ **"Are you and your team in position?"** Central command asked. Just as he was about to answer, one of the operators said._

 _"Sir we arrived." The operator pointed out at a door, it was made of wood and it was of a normal size._

 _Hudson nodded and spoke to Central Command "Sir we arrived at our objective and we-"_

 _(Machine gun fire!)_

 _"Shots fired! Shots fired!" One of the operators said as they took cover and pointed their rifles at the door._

 _Donovan took cover behind a rock with an operator as he was about to call it in until he saw the door open a little bit, the door then open widely as a man in Taliban clothing walked out with an AK-47 in his hand and looking up to see then US troops in front of him._

 _The Delta operators were about to shoot the terrorist, making an end of this scumbag…_

 _Then out of nowhere, the terrorist started spitting a quite amount of blood out of his mouth as he fell on his knees and then fell fully down on his chest, revealing to the Americans that he had gunshot wounds covered in blood on his back._

 _And with the amount of it, it quite shocked them. One of the operators started asking questions, some of them started to become nervous when they saw the dead body._

 _"What the hell happened in there?" the operators were going to check the body._

 _Donovan then saw that a dark figure started exiting the tunnel, he pointed his pistol at the entrance._

 _"Somethings coming out." He said as everybody started pointing their rifles at the entrance. When they saw the figure fully exiting the entrance, they soon couldn't believe it what was in front of them._

 _It was a black man in an US Ranger uniform trousers and a green t-shirt that was all covered in blood and sweat. He had blood coming out of his right side head. He also had shot wounds on his torso, stomach and arms._

 _He was armed with a RPK machine gun with an extended magazine._

 _The thing that made the Delta operators so uneasy was that the Ranger seemed…off. Like he didn't care that his fellow countrymen were pointing their weapons at him._

 _One of the operators recognized him "Yo Sandman."_

 _"Yeah Grinch." The now identified Sandman replied._

 _"I've heard about a report that a Ranger went missing after a recon mission went bad. He fits the profile of the missing soldier."_

 _"Yeah, I recognize him too now, what was his name again?" Truck said. Not lowering his weapon at the Ranger who started to sit down with his rifle as he took a rest._

 _"Lincoln Clay I belief. Sgt first class. 3rd battalion 75th Ranger Regiment." The silent Frost said._

 _"Lincoln Clay…" Donovan thought as he looked at the soldier._

 _When Lincoln Clay heard his name fall, he quickly stood up and slowly walked towards the Delta operators with his PRK machine gun at gun point._

 _The Delta operators were now in a situation they didn't want to be in; possibly taking out a fellow countrymen who didn't seem to realize they were on the same side. There was only one explanation why._

 _Shell-shocked._

 _Sandman took the initiative to try to handle this peacefully, by convincing the Ranger to drop his weapon. Sandman was about to interact with Lincoln until Donovan pushed him aside to go near Lincoln_

 _"Sir what are you doing?" asked a stressed out Sandman._

 _"Sgt Clay." Donovan talked to Lincoln._

 _Lincoln stopped his track and watched the soldiers._

 _"Sir what the hell are you doing?" Truck asked._

 _Donovan quickly ignored the question, he offered out his arm and said "Lincoln Clay, we're here to help you, but first, I need you to lay down your weapon."_

 _Lincoln didn't say or do nothing._

 _"Sir he's not complying." Truck said nervously._

 _"Don't you see he's fucking shell-shocked?! Give him a second." Donovan argued back, he slowly took another step forward to Lincoln._

 _"Just hand me your weapon, Lincoln. Nobody else has to die." Donovan tried to reason with him._

 _"…I need to…" Lincoln began to talk._

 _"You need to what Lincoln?" Donovan asked, know that he made Lincoln talk it was going good._

 _"I need to talk to….my superiors…" Lincoln said, the Delta operators began lowering their weapons so that Lincoln would feel more comfortable to stand down._

 _Donovan nodded "You can speak to me Lincoln." Lincoln looked at Donovan as he proceeded "My name is John Donovan, CIA. I'm here to help you." Donovan tried to convince him._

 _He took one last step closer as he was reaching for his gun without any resistance from Lincoln._

 _Donovan took the RPK away and puts it aside. This made everybody who was tense, calm to see that the situation was very well handled._

 _Lincoln then slowly collapsed to his knees before he was helped by Donovan and then by Sandman who stood by his side as he was about to pass out._

 _Donovan tried to wake up Lincoln "Lincoln? Lincoln can you hear me?"_

 _"Y-yeah, I-I-can." Lincoln said weakly. Sandman didn't want to take any risk, so he yelled ordered Grinch._

 _"Grinch! Call in a evac NOW!"_

 _Grinch nodded "Yes sir." Sandman checked out what the problem was with Lincoln and said._

 _"He's dehydrated, we need to get him out of here fast." They all nodded as they had to fall back as the other forces went in and started clearing out the tunnels._

 _Or what was left of it…_

 _End flashback._

"Left of it? What do you mean by that Don?" Hudson asked.

Donovan took another puff of his cigarette and said "Intel of the teams said that they found over 100 bodies in those tunnels, some of the were high ranking members." He looked at Lincoln with a smirk "from that moment, I knew Lincoln Clay was a 1-man-fucking-army."

Hudson was somehow not surprised by the news he heard "what about the other forces?"

Donovan shrugged it off "What do you expect? They were ordered to never speak about it again, you know just the usual."

"What happened to him then?"

"He was brought to a military hospital in Kabul, I went there to visit him and I was ordered to question him about what happened inside Tora Bora." Donovan said as they kept watching how Lincoln was beating the crap out of the Moogan.

"What did you do?" Hudson asked. Donovan smiled for a moment until he answered.

"I brought some whiskey, some beef jerky and we talked about it, and let me tell you, he's one cold son of a bitch, but with a sense of humor. Command saw potential in his 'skills' and decided to transfer him under mine command so that he could be more useful."

"Lincoln and I accomplished many mission in Afghanistan and the Iraq war, he sometimes helped out on missions with some Marines or Rangers. 2 Purple hearts, a Bronze Star and the Distinguished Service Cross." He pointed at Lincoln "He served his country with honor and distinction. A true patriot."

The Moogan spits in Lincoln face, and in return Lincoln grabbed him by the chest and raised him up until he slammed him down unto the table so hard that even behind the window, they could feel some vibration.

"That must have hurt." Hudson said, almost feeling sorry for the Moogan…Almost.

"He just happens to be the wrong species." Donovan said as he stared at what was happening in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Hudson asked.

"Remember what happened in New Bordeaux ? The Italian mob and intergalactic crime families left after that summer in 2006?" Donovan asked Hudson about 'that'.

Hudson nodded. He remembered that in new Bordeaux a gang war occurred between the Italian mob and Moogans against an unknown enemy.

Hudson read the reports that New Bordeaux became a tourist state for most people from the core worlds and some from the outer rim.

But it soon changed when criminals like the Moogans came in and made a deal with the Italian mob to do business by shipping large amounts of drugs, alcohol and slaves.

Even for unknown reason the Southern Union (Klan) started terrorizing and killing the minority communities like the African American, Haitians and outer world like Twi'leks and Rodians.

When a black-owned bar that was popular among the minorities got destroyed, the communities knew that this was a direct message to the small communities.

The FBI found out that a unknown assailant started organizing some folks together and giving the fight to the mob and it was a vicious war…

Bodies were found in the bayou, the leader of the Southern Union was crucified and the alleged leaders of the Moogan and Italian crime families were found slaughtered.

At the end, the state Louisiana had the highest murder rate of the country, almost war like numbers.

The FBI was forced to act, a curfew was passed and an immediate investigation was in full progress.

"Let's just say he's involved and he doesn't take it kindly when it comes to them." Donovan said.

Hudson laughed "It's good to know then that I have found the right person for the right job." Hudson said.

Donovan didn't know what he was talking about "What do you mean?"

"As you know, I am in charge of all the intelligence briefings outside Coruscant and other operations that are being carried out by ALF Special Forces."

Donovan nodded.

"But like you know, Coruscant is very vital if it comes to intelligence, this planet is full of information about our enemies in both political and criminal worlds. We need an unbiased team to lead the militias into fighting them and protect our interests." Hudson turned to Donovan and then said.

"Sir?"

"I'm giving you the new seat of leading the ALF outpost on Coruscant." Hudson said.

He wasn't finished "Lincoln Clay will be your field commander for the Militias."

Donovan smiled at the job he got "Sure boss, I ain't gonna disappoint you." The shook hands.

Then Hudson's phone went off, he turned to Donovan "I have to answer this." He said as he left the room. Leaving Donovan alone to look at Lincoln.

Hudson exited the room and answered the call.

"What is it?" Hudson asked. He then listened for a minute until he finally gave an answer.

"Okay give me five minutes."

Hudson started walking through the hallway, seeing that he passed through an room where militants were in a shooting range, practicing with assault weapons.

And when he passed a door on the left, he saw the computer room where all communications was happening.

He entered the board room and saw an Assassin standing there.

 **(I'm bad at discription of the Assassin's so look up Assassin's creed of Fanart designer Sofika0707, I got the image from that, the colors you should imagin are dark brown and secondary collar orange. Al rights of the picture goes to Sofika0707)**

 **The link is here art/Assassin-523217058**

Hudson closed the door and knew what was going on "So, you are?" The Assassin didn't say anything but giving a small paper with something written on it.

Hudson read the paper and nodded "So you are tasked with spying on

The Assassin nodded.

"Okay, let's wait for the Jedi to contact us." Hudson said as they all stood in front of the projector waiting for the call.

The hologram of Windu, Yoda and Plo Koon appeared separately.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Plo Koon." Hudson greeted with a small bow. As did the Assassin.

 _"Good to see you, it is Hudson."_ Yoda said.

 _"Indeed it is."_ Windu said, he noticed the Assassin and next to Hudson "Who is that?" Windu asked.

Hudson scratched the back of his head "Apparently, Naruto has assigned him to the job we early talked about."

The Jedi looked at each other for a second.

Plo Koon was the first one to speak to the Assassin "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

The Assassin nodded yet again.

" _As you already know, your objective is currently spying on Clovis, see who he is talking to, being friendly to, see what his business dealings are etc…"_ Windu said.

 _"Of course you will not be left alone, We are trying to get somebody close to him to know his dealings directly."_ Plo Koon added on.

Hudson couched to get the Jedi's attention.

"I would suggest an idea Naruto gave me earlier." Hudson first said, he grabbed a file and went through it to read "In my files I found out that that Rush Clovis entered the senate the same year as senator Amidala."

 _"What would you suggest?"_ Plo Koon asked.

"My idea is that if we can convince senator Amidala to get in contact with senator Clovis, she can be close to him, so that he let his guard down and she can find out what we need to know."

The Jedi first thought about the idea.

 _"I find it risky, but it is worth a try. What do you think Master Windu?"_ Plo Koon asked, turning to Windu.

"I agree, but I don't have the final word." He turned to Yoda "What do you think master?"

Yoda was in deep thought, eyes closed and grumbling for a while.

 _"Against my judgment I must, but necessary this is. Ask senator Amidala, we must. Naruto, where he is, I may ask hm?"_ Yoda asked.

"He's busy investigating a Root hideout on Felucia. He'll be back within a week."

 **Felucia**

"Ugh!" was the only thing that could be heard from a Root agent that dropped to the ground, as his mask slipped of his face making it visible that there was blood coming out of his mouth.

"Well, that's the last of them." Naruto said, pulling the hidden blade out of the agent.

Naruto turned around to see the whole hideout, which was just a small cave with some computers and a ship with supply crates.

 **'Well kid, it seems you've wasted your time here, nothing more than some of Danzo's goons but no Danzo.'** Kurama said.

 _'Yeah I know but you know that I need to check them out either way.'_ Naruto replied to Kurama as he walked by the bodies of dead Root agents.

 ** _'I bet that you wanted to stay in Coruscant to go for round 2, am I right?'_** Kurama snickered.

 _'Shut up Kurama.'_ Naruto said in his thought. He then heard some beeps and rings behind him and saw it was his droid R4G4.

"G4, good. Can you hack into these computers?" he asked.

G4 gave some positive beeps as he went to the computer and started to hack into it.

When G4 turned his face around from the computer, he made a series of beeps.

"A message? Let me see." Naruto said.

G4 then printed out the message as Naruto started reading it.

 _Mission successfully accomplished._

 _Recon squads have discovered that this section of the planet Felucia is neutral and is under no circumcision, controlled by either the Republic or the ALF._

 _this section of the planet is habited by farmers, and we found out they are growing Nysillin, a herb that is being used for medical purposes and it is about to be harvested._

 _The only problem is that pirate activity has been present in the same area as the farmers._

 _We already sended out a company of our agents and Inner Circle fighters to their positions outside the villages, waiting for our orders._

 _Agent XXXX_

Naruto shook his head and turned to G4 "G4 can you find the coordinates of the village?"

G4 beeped positively. Naruto saw the coordinates on screen and nodded. Then a voice behind Naruto spoke up.

"Commander, what are our orders now?"

Naruto turned around to face the dozens of ALF Rangers that were standing there with Sgt Foley and his team. Naruto pointed at the bodies and computers.

"Order some of your men to confiscate all of the hardware and bury the bodies." Foley nodded.

"Will do sir." But Naruto wasn't done as he turned to G4.

"G4 will be downloading all the information, just in case. After that contact me personally." Foley nodded and ordered half his men to do the job.

Naruto turned to the other half.

"The rest of you follow me." Naruto started advancing towards the location of the supposed farm with a company of Rangers behind him.

 **Outskirt of Nysillin farm village**

Foley was looking through his binoculars at the village.

When Naruto stood next to him, he was about to give him the binoculars.

"Nothing to see sir, looks like a ghost town." He passed the binoculars to Naruto. He looked and saw it with his own eyes.

"You're right. Wait, what's that?" Naruto saw 3 people walking into the village.

It was Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka walking down the road. Naruto grinned with the possibility that the villagers would be safe enough.

Naruto shrugged as he stood up "Let's go meet with them." Naruto started walking to the village with his team.

 **Nysillin farm village**

Naruto and his team were walking around the village, to see where the farmers or where the Jedi where.

Cpl Dunn took a look around the village and noticed some figures hiding away when he was looking at their direction. Dunn decided to speak about it.

"Sir…" Before Dunn could talk.

"I know Dunn, something is not right." Sgt Foley said. He turns to Naruto.

Naruto heard some commotion going on in the middle of the village, he started running to see through the window that some bounty hunters were behind Anakin and Ahsoka.

He then noticed a Felucian farmer looking with fear some few meters away as Obi Wan entered the same hut.

Naruto and his team then decided to enter the house also, ignoring the footsteps of the farmer that walking to their direction.

 **Minutes earlier, Jedi perspective**

"Was it wise to not investigate those explosions?" Ahsoka asked. She, her master Skywalker and Obi Wan saw large smoke they could see from a far distance.

"Those were probably those vulture droids that crashed down, we don't need to attract any more attention from the Separatists." Anakin replied as they both entered a hut.

Ahsoka and her master now were inside a hut, seeing it was abandoned, until Anakin saw a trap door, so he lowered to his knee and opened the door with the Force.

Inside were 2 Felucian adults with their child, scared as they tried to make distance from the Jedi.

"Mystery solved" Anakin said. Ahsoka saw that they were afraid of them.

"They're terrified, it's okay, we won't hurt you." She assured with a kind smile.

Then the sound of blasters being cocked behind them.

"Kindly drop your weapons, Jedi." The voice of A female Zabrak ordered, as she pointed her rifle at the back of Anakin until he turned around to face her and to see she was not the only one.

There was a Frenk woman who had the hold of a rifle pointed at him, a Kyuzo male who stood beside him with his rifle slung over his shoulder casually and last an armored humanoid that stood between him and the female Zabrak.

Anakin saw that Ahsoka was about to activate her lightsaber

"Take it easy Snips." Anakin said. Trying to keep her from doing anything reckless. He then said to the female Zabrak.

"We don't want any trouble."

In response, the Kyuzo said something in his language, somehow Anakin knew what he said and countered that.

"It's not always about the numbers." Anakin replied.

"Four on one is hardly a fair fight, even for a jedi." Said the Frenk woman as she kept her rifle pointed at the back of Ahsoka's head.

"Wait a minute, four on one? You mean four on two." Ahsoka corrected with a smirk. Feeling left out made her a little bit offended.

The armored humanoid took a few steps towards Ahsoka and made a remark of her seize "We don't count you, knee-high."

Then a lightsaber was ignited as they heard "Do you count me in?"

When they saw it was Obi Wan, the humanoid quickly activated his arm saw and then all other Jedi started igniting their lightsabers. Turning it into a standoff.

But before anybody could blow the first strike…

They felt something cold, so cold that made them freeze up from fear, even the armored humanoid.

 _'What is this?'_ The Zabrak thought while her legs were trembling a little bit.

 _'I-is know this feeling, it is...killer intent. But the only one I witnessed having that is…'_ Ahsoka thought until she turned to the stairs and saw…

Naruto, who had cocked his blaster and pointed out at the Zabrak woman and said "Okay guys, why don't we talk about what the hell is going on."

"Stop, don't harm them!" a farmer said as he walked past Naruto to talk with the female Zabrak.

"Can't you see that these are Jedi? We are saved!" the farmer said to the bounty hunters with happiness in his voice.

"Saved?" Ahsoka asked, confused what he meant.

"Need I remind you Casiss you already made a deal, with us." The Zabrak said to the now named Casiss while lowering her weapon from Anakin.

"But with the Jedi's help and-" He turned to Naruto, who was still under his hood and asked him "Who are you anyway, and who are those 3 men standing outside?"

The Kyuzo said something in his language again. The Zabrak nodded.

Naruto grinned "Long time hasn't Sugi, Embo?"

The Jedi were surprised how Naruto **(they know him right now)** knew the bounty hunters.

Sugi sighed "Of course it is you Naruto." Embo lowered his guard since he was about to draw his weapon.

"Excuse me; but help you with what?" Ahsoka asked, the farmer lowered the Zabrak's weapon with his hand and answered her question with one word.

"Pirates."

 **Later**

With everybody in the house of Casiss's family, he started explaining why he had hired bounty hunters to protect their harvest against pirates. First the farmers were surprised and somehow honored to see the Revolutionary Fox was in their village and the Jedi were glad that he made the odds even when they were facing the bounty hunters before Classis stopped it.

Obi Wan, Ahsoka and some of the bounty hunters sat at the table with some of the other farmers as they listened to Casiss's explanation while Anakin leaned against the wall and the armored humanoid was standing in the corner. Sgt Foley and his team decided to patrol the area and try to contact with the others about the location of the remaining Root agents and their allies. Naruto was sitting next to Casiss, listening to what he had to say.

"Simply stated, if we don't give the pirates a portion of our crop. They will destroy our home with us in them."

"I see your dilemma." Obi Wan said. A moment later, Casiss then spoke further.

"Sillum farming is a meagre trade. Without our herbs to trade we'll have no money for food, fuel or equipment." He said with a bit of pain in his voice.

"And yet you can afford to pay mercenaries?" Obi Wan said trying to point out something. This irritated for some reason Naruto.

"These bounty hunters drive a fare more reasonable bargain than the pirates." Casiss said.

Naruto knew from reports that farmer communities outside in the Outer Rim, were forced to give up a large amount of their harvest to their extorters. He got this information from sympathizing Republic authorities who would gave it to the ALF.

Anakin shrugged and smirked.

"Why not just fight them yourselves?" he suggested.

The Felucian farmer was baffled about the suggestion and said "Easy for you perhaps." He pointed out at the other farmers "but look at us. We are farmers, not warriors. Even with the bounty hunters' help, I had feared the worst. Now there are thirteen of you."

"What do you want Jedi?" Sugi asked Obi Wan as she looked at him.

"We need a ship. Ours is beyond repair I'm afraid." He answered.

"Did Anakin crashed it?" Naruto suddenly asked Ahsoka.

"He did." Ahsoka said with a smirk. Anakin was annoyed by it.

"Anyhow, the one in the barn. That I'll do." Anakin said to Sugi.

"That's our ride, it doesn't go anywhere without us and right now we're busy." She answered without turning around to look at him. Obi Wan leaned forward of the table.

"Busy extorting farmers?" Obi accused the bounty hunters. Naruto kept his eyes in the shadow since he wanted to stay out of it now until it ended.

Sugi didn't take it likely "I don't hear you offering to help."

Obi Wan turned back to Casiss and said "Unfortunaly. We couldn't help even if we wanted to."

Ahsoka couldn't believe it and said "What?"

Naruto didn't show an reaction as the 3 Jedi exited the house.

He looked towards Casiss who didn't take it very well, and the other farmers started arguing about the Jedi.

"of course the Jedi wouldn't help us."

"And they are the defenders of good? Pathetic."

"We're gonna die aren't we?"

"Does this mean that the ALF will leave us to?"

Naruto made everybody stop talking when he stood up, still keeping his eyes in the shadows of his hair. He walked behind Casiss and patted his shoulder and said.

"Me and my men will stay here and protect you and your village." Assuring the villagers that. He then turned to the bounty hunters and said.

"Whatever kind of amount of payment you get from the farmers. I'll pay double to protect every life in this village, not just their harvest. Deal?"

Sugi chucked "Deal." The other bounty hunters soon agreed with the proposal. Naruto then started exiting the house.

 **Outside**

When Naruto exited the house, he saw Ahsoka trying to argue with Obi Wan about the farmers. The argument soon was attended by Sgt Foley and his men.

The debate was soon joined by other farmers who couldn't believe that the Jedi simply wouldn't take their time to help some farmers from pirates. This debate was closely watched by a particular Ranger who had experience with pirates.

"Better they get robbed by pirates than attract the interest of General Grievous and his horde." Obi Wan stated.

when he said that, Obi Wan turned his sight around him to see several of the villagers and the newly arrived ALF Rangers, he felt resentment from them, mostly from the Rangers.

 _'Hm, guess I hit a nerve.'_

"Pirates! Pirates! Pirates! The pirates are back!" a Felucian child yelled as she ran past the house of Casiss. The bounty hunters and Casiss started running out of the house and walk up to the Jedi.

Naruto and Foley looked at each other and nodded what to do. Foley and his men soon started going into positions with cover to keep eye on the entrance as five speeder bikes with pirates on it were approaching the village.

Sugi walked past Naruto and stopped in the center of the village where she manage to stop the pirates going further.

"That's far enough. I speak for the people of this village." Sugi declared.

The pirates stopped their bikes and it looked like they didn't like it that somebody talk against them.

Sugi continued to talk "State your name and business."

The pirate on the front jabbed his weapon to the front to intimidate them and snarled "My name is my own business and my business is taking what's ours!" the pirate then noticed Naruto standing there with a lightsaber and pistols on his holsters.

The pirate smiled "So, Uzumaki Naruto." The pirate started drawing his blaster and aiming at him "The Hutts would pay a big dime for your head." The pirate ended with a smirk.

In response, Naruto looked to the pirate and answered "Sorry, but the only head that they will receive is yours."

The pirate felt offended and was about to pull the trigger.

PEW!

A moment after the shot, everybody saw Naruto with a drawn blaster.

A loud was heard and everybody saw the front pirate dead on the ground. This shocked everybody who witnessed the scene.

"Such speed." Sugi silently said.

"YOU BASTARD!" The pirates quickly drawn their weapons.

"Hold it men!" somebody said behind the pirates.

A chuckle could be heard as the pirate started walking towards the front. The pirate had a Kowakian monkey lizard following him. The pirate looked down at his fallen crewmember and shook his head.

"What a waste." He said with somehow little care but he sounded more enthusiastic when he saw the 2 male Jedi.

"Kenobi. Skywalker. I can't believe you came all this way to see me." The pirate said with a smirk as if they were old friends.

Naruto turned to the Jedi and asked "Since when do Jedi and pirates get to know each other?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop.

"It's not what it seems Naruto." Anakin tried to explain.

"And here I thought we were friends." Hondo said as he was still smirking while putting his hand on Obi Wans shoulder.

Obi Wan shrugged and made the hand go of his shoulder "If you truly interested in friendship Hondo, Might I suggest you stop threatening these farmers." Obi Wan said, trying to solve the problem now.

"Oh, now he wants to help, bastard!" somebody yelled from abroad. Making Obi Wan frown for a bit and Hondo laugh his ass out.

"Wow, I thought the Jedi were supposed to be the most respected in the galaxy. Don't tell me these ALF people are better in doing your jobs, are they?" he said with some mock.

"Besides, threatening them?" He asked trying to sound in disbelief.

Then the conversation went on, Naruto got a call coming in from Hudson through the spy-satellite RS-25. He walked away from the scene, which was noticed by the Casiss and Embo while the others were busy with the pirates.

Naruto then answered the comms and said "Yes Hudson, tell me."

 _"We just got word footage of the supposed left over hostiles on Felucia, planning their attack on the village your men talked about. The spy-satellite footage confirms that over 50 armed hostiles, including 5 Root agents are only 10 miles away from your location. I will send you the details. What's going up there anyway?"_ Hudson asked as he heard speeder bikes.

Naruto just said "Let's just say that we're going to have some pirates involved into this."

Hudson sighed on this and then said _"Honestly Naruto, with you I am not surprised with you anymore."_

Naruto scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed "Well, that usually happens around me."

Hudson nodded _"Alright then, good luck."_

Hudson hanged up and Naruto received the data of the spy-satellite.

"I know you have been eavesdropping on me. Embo."

He came out of the shadow and spoke something in his language.

"I will explain everything in the house." Naruto said casually as he and the others started going towards the house of Casiss.

 **Later**

In the house of Casiss, Naruto was just finished with explaining about why he and the Rangers were on the planet and why they were here in the village.

The home was filled with Casiss, the bounty hunters, the jedi and some of Naruto's Rangers.

Now they were planning on how to defend the whole farming village from both the pirates and Root-supported Inner Circle terrorists.

Obi Wan was explaining the plan to everybody how to defend the village "When the attack comes it will come from two fronts, the forest to the south and the ridge to the north." Obi wan said with pointing out the 2 places of defence.

Then Naruto started explaining "While the Jedi and bounty hunters will defend the village to the north and south," He then gestured to the small valley that extended from the north east, to the south east. He then opened the footage data that shows troop movement of the enemy "the RS-25 footage shows that around 50 hostiles who are heavily armed, including 5 special Root agents." Sgt Foley then asked.

"Permission to speak sir." He asked.

Naruto nodded "Granted." He replied.

Foley nodded and began to say "If I'm correct, the Root agents were linked to be working for a man named Danzo Shimura right? Head of security for the Separatist council? " Naruto nodded.

"Yes, he is."

The somebody screamed "WAIT!" they turned to who screamed and saw it was Ahsoka.

"does this mean we are going against the same guys that were responsible for freeing Nut Gunray?"

Naruto nodded "Yes they are."

"But then why are they working with the people responsible for the Coruscant bombings?"

"So the Separatists work with terrorists." Anakin smirked "If the media hears this, then this will destroy their legitimacy for sure." Anakin said with the idea.

"I don't think so." The Jedi turned to Naruto who was looking at the map "Danzo is known for keeping secrets for everybody and I doubt the separatist parliament would even consider working with an inter-galactic terrorist group."

"So you assume something of something more mysterious?" Obi Wan suggested. Knowing that Naruto was on the hunt for this organization with his militias and other connections like in the Coruscant police and governments like Russia.

"Even if there is, that's not the point right now. The point is that right now we face 3 known enemies; the pirates, the Extremist group 'Inner Circle' and Root agents." Naruto stopped for a moment and then continued "So the Rangers will dig in the east and keep them off." Naruto ended explaining the plan.

Obi Wan nodded and said to the bounty hunters "Whatever you do, you must defend both sides."

"But there are only 20 of them, how can four bounty hunters, one Jedi and 15 soldiers defend against so many."

"First of all, I'm no Jedi. In comparison to them, I can get laid and enjoy it." Naruto corrected.

"Hey!" Obi Wan and Anakin said. Making some of the Rangers snicker and Sugi laugh.

Embo was also laughing and said something in his language.

Anakin went back to the point, no matter how the irony was that Naruto was right (in a way)

"The farmers are right. These bounty hunters don't stand a chance." Anakin said in a low voice to Obi Wan.

"We've been over this Anakin." Obi Wan said, also in a low voice. He started censing the same negative emotions from the Rangers for some reason. Anakin also felt this and could have expect a reaction any moment now. Ahsoka just didn't seem to feel comfortable about it.

Before one of them could speak, Sugi started lazily talking back to the Jedi.

"You seem to lack confidence in our abilities, young jedi."

"I'm sure your good at what you do, but even with Naruto and the Rangers, your way to deep." Anakin replied to get even.

"Says the peacekeeper who fails to keep the peace." Sugi said back. When Naruto heard that, he knew that if the jedi were about to say something stupid now, the tensions would rise.

But Obi Wan ignited it.

""The rift in the galaxy is not our fault. If more worlds would stand up for themselves against the separatists this war would've been over long ago."

 _'Oh crap'_ Naruto thought

"Wait a minute! What are you trying to insinuate, that we are responsible for the corruption that has been going on in the senate that YOU have been serving under?" one of the Rangers started to speak back since he had enough of the Jedi.

Obi Wan did not expect such an reaction from Naruto's men and replied "What I meant by is that there has been no input by the people-" he was interrupted by a other Ranger.

"The people could not vote for a new senator because you damn Jedi had started this damn conflict in an election year, how can we vote when you guys got us involved in a war with droids and clones that can take decades!" the Ranger yelled.

Some of the Rangers started agreeing with him.

Now Anakin tried to explain "This is not our fault, Dooku is a Sith lord that we need to take out, he is a great threat to the galaxy!"

"So you say this is more a war between the Jedi council and one Sith? Then how come the whole Galaxy is involved in your little religious dispute!" the same Ranger replied back "If you want to handle that, do it somewhere else, do not involve people who do not understand it, you cannot just drag everybody into this."

"Yeah and that is what I don't understand, you can fight against big fleets droid armies, but cannot find one person? How stupid is that!"

"What we're trying to do is bringing back peace to the Galaxy, just like what you guys are doing." Ahsoka tried to say that they are on the same page.

"Soldier, hold on we-" Foley tried to go between them but Naruto holds him back, shaking his head not to interfere.

"We? On the same page? Bullshit!" the ranger pointed at Sugi "She may be a bounty hunter, but she got a point. You call yourselves peacekeepers but where are negotiation attempts? Where are the cease fires? Where is the neutral stand of the Jedi? You all preaching that shit, but ain't doing that!"

"Yeah, and that asshole of a chancellor doesn't seem to do anything at all!"

Anakin took offence of that "Chancellor Palpatine tries everything he can do-"

"To get his own ass out of the water, he doesn't seem interested in peace at all! Al he's interested is getting more power to himself, he's the definition of corruption." A other Ranger said.

The Jedi wanted to reply back, but they also wanted to know what they wanted to say, no one sense of deception was found in these voices.

The ranger pointed out at Obi Wan "You were on Ryloth right?" Obi Wan nodded "Then you know what happened after the capital was liberated, the scandals around former senator Taa unraveled and shows how he could get away with involvement with organized crime, assassination and all kinds of corruption like killing opponents. And what does the Chancellor do afterword's? he make that SOB into an adviser WITH immunity. How does that represent Justice in the Republic!?"

He again got agreements from the other Rangers and even farmers.

Then a other Ranger said "And If I maybe correct by this, massive protests happened the day after that, and the most despicable thing is that you guys tried to negotiate entry through the Outer Rim with the Hutts before the Tatooine Revolution. What does that represent, negotiating with gangsters, how far have you guys fallen?"

The Jedi were silent until Obi Wan spoke "I understand your anger, our failures have clearly affected most of the Galaxy. We will discuss this in the council."

Before the Rangers could reply back, Naruto stepped in and said "Now that it's out of your chest, we can now go back to the plan, Soldier?" Naruto directly asked the Ranger who began this.

The Ranger nodded "Yes sir."

Naruto nodded and then said "I think everybody is now tired, so we call it for tonight?"

Everybody agreed on it and they went to get some sleep.

 **Morning**

Anakin came up with the idea of training the farmers to defend themselves, first this idea was deemed as useless by the farmers after one of them said they couldn't even train properly, but after Anakin showed them with one of their training sticks how he can do it, it gave them some courage. This was all overlooked by Naruto who was sitting on one of the rooftops with Pvt Ramirez who was on watch duty.

Naruto then overlooked how the Rangers were digging foxholes to hide in and were setting up MG nests. Naruto could not think something else then what happened last night.

Then a hand with a cigarette appeared in front of him. He looked that it was Ramirez who offered it.

"No thanks man." Naruto declined, Ramirez nodded and puts it away as he ignited the cigarette and took a puff of it.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto saw it was Ahsoka climbing up on the roof walking towards him "Can I sit here." She asked.

"Sure." He gestured as she sat next to him.

"It's been a long time since we've spoken." She said.

Naruto nodded "Yeah it has been." He said casually.

"Naruto, about what your men," she was silent "Do they all feel that way about the Republic, the Jedi, the Chancellor?" she asked with a sad tone.

Naruto sighed and started talking "I cannot directly speak for what my men believe in, but they definitely have hard feelings for the failure of both Separatists and the Republic, mostly the Republic."

"I see." Ahsoka made her legs come closer to hug them and asked Naruto "What is your view on this war, who do you think is the bad guy?"

"Hm more like bad guys if you ask me." Naruto replied looking at the sun "Most guys who I see as the bad guys are the ones who are leading this damn war."

Ahsoka looked confused "Who then Naruto?" she asked.

"Palpatine and his cronies, they basically are saying fuck you and your peace then wanting to stop the fighting, Dooku and his separatist council who are doing things behind the Parliament's their back. So long those guys are in power, peace will be a longshot of a chance."

"Naruto, earlier you said that the separatist parliament did not have anything to do with the Inner Circle. How do you know?" Ahsoka asked.

Naruto smiled "Let's just say that my supporters go beyond the borders of the Republic, even on Raxus." Naruto explained how he even was popular on Separatist-allied planets since some of their views were same as his.

On some occasions, he was even more popular in the Separatist parliament than in the Republic senate right now. He was especially popular among non-human species and humans planets in the outer rim like Elementia and Earth.

"After this I will go to pay a visit to my home planet." He said "Going to see how-"

BANG! Was heard, making Naruto and Ahsoka duck for cover.

"What was that!" somebody yelled. Naruto turned where that shot came from and it was Ramirez.

"What was it Ramirez?" Naruto asked, he knew Ramirez only shoots when something was wrong.

Ramirez pointed at the ridge while still pointing his weapon at it. Naruto looked at the ridge and saw a scout for the pirates, but then he also saw a human white male with an assault rifle holding onto the guy next to him Ramirez had shot. It was the Inner Circle

Ramirez kept his aim and fired another 3 times at the Inner Circle members and manage to shot the wounded one in the back and the other in the shoulder.

Naruto jumped off the roof and started running towards the cliff. The others tried to follow him until Naruto started running on the cliff with his feet.

When Naruto finally reached the top he saw terrorist tried to reach for his assault rifle.

Naruto quickly did something by grabbing 3 shuriken and throwing them at him. The shurikens impaled both arms of the terrorist and the hand that holds the rifle. Naruto then quickly knocks out the terrorist by kicking him in the chin.

SNAP!

Naruto turns around and saw Embo dropping the pirate scout dead on the ground.

The Jedi and Sugi arrived to see what Embo did "Quick work Embo." Anakin complimented.

Embo nods with his hat and said something in his language.

"Yes, when this scout fails to report to Hondo. He'll be coming soon."

Naruto approached the wounded terrorist and felt his pulse.

"Oops." Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's dead. Not that I planned to." He said like it didn't matter "well, that means that the others are going to attack soon."

"Well then lets prepare the village then, shall we?" Anakin said as they all walked back to the village.

 **Later**

Naruto was meditating in the home of Casiss.

Then rumbling could be heard, the walls were trembling and a glass of milk fell and the glass broke in dozens of off pieces.

Then footsteps were heard, it was Sgt Foley with some blood dripping from his head. Naruto quickly stood up and asked "Foley are you alright?" He asked.

"Nothing bad sir, but the enemy has launched their attack sir!" Foley said.

Then bullets poured through the windows as both men took cover under the windows.

Foley heard footsteps coming up the stair and started aiming at the stairs and then saw one of the terrorist was running up the stairs.

Foley quickly fired once in his back, making the terrorist fall on the stairs and then Foley fired again in the back of his head. Killing him.

Foley then said "We need to go now!"

Naruto nodded and jumped out the window and landed in the middle of the field. He took a look around and saw what was happening.

The pirates tried to raise hell through the village by speeding around and shooting around.

Then one of the speeder bikes was heading right towards Naruto with, the pirate pointed his daggered pike at Naruto with full speed.

"Naruto look out!" He heard the voice of Foley.

Naruto started running toward the speeder bike and ignited his lightsaber, both the pirate and Naruto were closing in on each other.

SLASH!

The speeder bike flew right by Naruto and crashed into the ground.

Naruto stood up and started running towards the east valley. With Foley following him.

Naruto and Foley arrived to see that the fight was in a full scale battle.

The Rangers were in their foxholes, firing against the terrorists that were trying to advance through the valley. The valley was already filled with dead bodies of terrorist and some of the foxholes and small trenches were also filled with dead or wounded Rangers.

3 gunshots hit the ground before Naruto, the shots were fired by a terrorist who was running straight for the village. He was then hit in the head by a stray bullet that ended his life.

One of the Rangers who had a M240 machine gun, took aim at a small sand hill and was waiting. He was not the only since he was waiting for a direct order from Cpl Dunn.

Then the moment came, dozens of terrorists appeared from behind the sand hill and started their offense.

"Engage boys, light those fuckers up!" Came the order of Dunn.

When he said that, everybody opened fire at the terrorist, killing few of them indirectly.

The young ranger with the M240 took a deep breath first and said an small prayer to himself and opened fire.

The fire of the machine gun mowed in a matter of second dozens of terrorist to the ground, forcing some of them to either go on the ground or trying to retreat but getting shot in the back anyway.

One of the terrorist did manage to throw a hand grenade into the foxhole of 2 Rangers.

"Get out of there!" the 2 Rangers tried to get out.

BOOM!

The smoke covered the whole for a while before it became clear what happened.

One of the Rangers was trying to crawl to the foxhole of a some other Rangers. He manage to do that as they pulled him in it.

Cpl Dunn didn't saw the other Ranger anywhere, so he yelled "Cover me I'm going in!"

"Yes sir!"

Dunn started running for the foxhole and jumped right into it, just before another explosion occurred.

He then saw what happened to the Ranger and it surprised him, he was only covered in dirt.

Dunn smiled and said "You alright Halstead?"

Halstead spitted some of the dirt out and yelled "Yeah, I can hear your voice, unfortunately." He said.

Dunn laughed "Come on." He pulled Halstead up and they both started firing at the terrorist again.

"Incoming!" A Ranger yelled as a loud explosion occurred in the middle of the battle field.

 _"Rangers, this is Sgt Foley, enemies on the have a cannon pointed right at you, just stay sharp men. The Jedi are on it. Over and out."_

"You heard the man, keep firing!" Dunn ordered as the fighting re-began.

The terrorists their numbers were seriously dropping from 4 to 1. Some of them could get inside the village, but most of them were still stuck in the valley.

Halstead kept firing as the last remaining terrorist took a bullet to the chest and fell down. But then 5 black images started running straight for the village, some of the flew over the Rangers who tried to fire at them.

Ramirez grabbed his Beretta pistol and fired his whole clip, managing to hit on of them in the leg.

The figure crashed into some empty crates. Ramirez got of his foxhole and started running towards the figure and tackled it.

Dunn and Halstead soon came to assist, when they arrived they saw what it was.

Ramirez kept a man in a black cloak and blanc mask by keeping him in a chokehold while hold on of his hand behind his back so that he can't move.

Dunn looked to Halstead "Quickly knock him out!"

The Root agent tried to escape but when he saw the butt of a rifle.

Everything went black.

 **With Naruto**

Embo got hit by the explosion of the cannon tank. Naruto just cut another terrorist in the chest as dozens now lay dead on the floor with some pirates and unfortunately some farmers too.

"That's the last of them." Naruto said. He turned around to see Foley checking on the wounded Embo "Foley, how is he?"

"He's going to be alright, no sweat about it." Foley said as he was bandaging Embo's head.

Naruto nodded "Good, how are Embo. Don't tell me that one shot got you easily knocked out huh?" Naruto said with a smile.

 _"Sir, this is Cpl Dunn, copy over?!"_ Naruto heard through the comms.

"What is it Dunn. Why so hasty?" He answered the comms.

 _"4 High level enemies are coming your way, be careful sir."_

One of the Root agent came out of nowhere and has his Tantō out, ready to slash Naruto from behind.

"Naruto Look out!" Foley yelled, he was about to draw his combat pistol.

"Thanks for the warning. _"_ Naruto said as energy started to develop around Naruto's hand. Forming into a spinning blue ball.

He turned around pushed his hand with the ball into the agent.

Rasengan! Naruto yelled.

The agent was overwhelmed by the impact and was thrown back several meters into the wall of a house.

The agent then fell on his knees, doing nothing for a moment until he coughed a big amount of blood, meaning that his ribs were crushed.

The agent fell down his face, dead.

Naruto loosened his arm and had a serious face. Naruto grabbed a sphere of an fallen farmer as he closed his eyes so the farmer could rest in peace.

The moment Naruto picked up the sphere, 2 other agents came out of the shadows with their kunais out.

"You know, if I'm going to visit my hometown any time soon." Naruto used the sphere to block both agent's their kunais "I have to work on my shinobi techniques again." He said.

Naruto kicked one of the agents in the stomach to make some space. Naruto then focused on the other agent by starting to attack him with the sphere.

Naruto used the far end to make the agent trip, but he got his balance back by doing a handstand.

Naruto then quickly turned around to slam the second agent that came back in the face. The first agent manage to kick Naruto in the knee, making him hurl in pain and go down for a moment, the perfect moment for them.

But, Naruto quickly used the sphere to stab the first agent into the heel of his foot.

"AAArgh!" The agent screamed in pain, Naruto punched the other agent again in the face and kicked him away.

Naruto then ignited his hidden blade and slashed the throat of the agent open, leaving hi chocking on his own blood for a while until Naruto violently kicked him in the head, fatally injuring him.

Naruto saw that the throat was open and the agent was breathing in pain. Naruto gave him a merciful death by stabbing him in the chest. Killing him fast. Naruto then closed his eyes and silently said.

"Rest in peace."

"ENOUGH!" Naruto turned around to see the agent "Let's put an end to this." The agent yelled as he ignited his double lightsaber.

Naruto also ignited his lightsaber and stood in a battle stance, making it a standoff.

The Jedi and the others quickly arrived to see the both of them in a standoff to fight.

Obi Wan grabbed his lightsaber and said "Naruto let us help."

"Thanks but I can handle it." Naruto said as he swung his lightsaber around and was waiting.

The root agent aggressively swung his and roared as he went in for the attack.

Naruto started blocking all his attacks quickly and swiftly.

This was soon witnessed by every Ranger, Jedi and farmer who were amazed by the quick moves of Naruto.

"Holy shit, look the commander go."

"Get him boss, show that punk!"

"Humiliate him!"

Naruto then began his attack and quickly slashing against both sides of the double lightsaber.

Then Naruto got the chance to push the agent slightly and manage to cut the lightsaber in half and he then kicked him again in the chest.

The agent took some deep breaths and looked at Naruto with rage who did a hand gesture 'come at me'

This pissed of the agent and started to violently slash at him.

SLASH!

The agent stopped and deactivated his lightsaber.

"I don't understand, why does he give up?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin looked at the scene and soon realized it. He began "Because…"

The agent fell down on his knees and started falling forwards.

"…He lost." Anakin ended. The agent fell down on his chest, revealing that he was hit in the back with a lightsaber slash going right allover his back.

Naruto soon deactivated his lightsaber and started walking away from the scene.

Then the last agent came out running behind the Jedi, going straight for Naruto.

"Naruto behind you!" Ahsoka warned, she was about the use the force to pull the agent away from Naruto.

BANG! The agent's stomach imploded with blood come out of it.

Everybody turned to where it came from.

It was Sgt Foley, who had his SCAR-H rifle out with the barrel smoking.

Naruto smirked "Thanks Foley, guess I owe you one." He said before the agent fell to the ground.

Foley smiled "A cold beer would be all sir."

The village was very silent until somebody yelled.

"We Won!" soon cheering was heard.

The Rangers started slapping hands and helping out the wounded.

Obi Wan smiled "I will say, this has been an interesting battle" He turned to Sugi "would you agree Sugi?"

Sugi shrugged "Working with Jedi is one thing, but this, is something else." She replied.

 **Later**

The result of the battle; 2 dead Rangers, 10 wounded, several of them only slightly. the Frenk bounty hunter was killed and Embo was wounded. Dozens of farmers were wounded and a small amount were dead. But the property damage was severe.

The enemy on the other hand, got what they deserved; a humiliated defeat; most pirates were dead by the hands of the Jedi and bounty hunters.

Out of 45 Inner Circle members, only 6 of them surrendered, most of them were already wounded and one Root agent was captured.

Naruto saw that the Rangers already left in the transport ships. Naruto now was standing in front of Casiss.

Naruto already had said his farewells to both the Jedi and bounty hunters (who reminded him that he had to pay them)

Casiss bowed and said"I thank you, for helping us in need."

"May we meet again soon, but in better terms." Naruto said as he walked out of the village.

His ship then came flying, driven by G4 as he landed it in front of him.

G4 started beeping.

"To Elementia…home. Let's go." Naruto said as they flew of the planet into space.

 **The end**

 **Hope you like it, leave a comment and peace!**


	32. Back to Konoha with Miso Ramen

**Hello my fellow writers/readers! Welcome to the next chapter. This chapter will be the replacement for the second battle of Geonosis episodes**

 **Why? Because it is very difficult to do that and mixing it. Besides, a lot of you seemed to want to have Naruto reunite with his friends in Konoha and who am I to disappoint my fellow readers.**

 **Today I'm also going to answer the questions some of you asked and yet again, I got only a few.**

 **From Blaze1992**

 **So how much longer till the clone wars end and the later series of New hope and stuff come into play, or are you planning for the empire to never happen in this fic?**

 **Okay on that question, I will honestly say that I will skip episodes I find highly unnecessary and is wasting my time. I will do some of the most important arcs like Mandalore. For the other series like the trilogy will be hard to explain since I haven't thought about yet so sorry for that.**

 **From Guest**

 **How Long has it been since Temari has been pregnant?**

 **And last question is related to why I use so many crossovers**

 **The reason about that the journalist like Geronimo or the Mafia 3 characters are easy to remember than OC's. I found it a good idea.**

 **That you will see in this chapter.**

 **Anyway! Let's go!**

 **Elementia Orbit**

Naruto's starfighter was just flying in space orbit of his home planet Elementia, waiting for Hudson's ship to appear.

Naruto was silent while watching the planet that was his home, thinking about what he was to face.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when his astro-droid R4G4 started beeping in codes to him. Then a moment later A Tentative ship came out of hyperspace and it soon contacted Naruto.

 _"Naruto this is Hudson. Do you copy?"_ Hudson asked through the comms.

"Yeah I hear you Hudson, so who came with you? It's kind of a big ship for just a prisoner escort." Naruto asked as he didn't understand it.

Hudson sighed _"First of all, this is no 'random' prison escort, this man has information that can be valuable to what Danzo's operations look like and like you said; the only people that can help us are the Yamanaka's who live in the same village as you. As for the ones that are coming with us are Cpt Price's team and Yuri's men are coming with him."_

"Alright then, let's go." Naruto said as the 2 ships started heading towards the surface of the planet.

 **Konohagakure: landing platform**

2 Konoha shinobi were guarding a landing platform, which was reserved by for 2 ships. They also had 2 transport ships that would help them be transported quicker to their destination.

"Ugh, I'm bored" Kotetsu groaned.

"You're always bored." Izumo, his best friend replied as he was annoyed by his antics but could only sigh since he could only agree with his friend.

Kotetsu then said "But why do we have to stand here and expect the arrival of some people we don't even know?"

"Because I heard that one of them is somebody IS indeed somebody who we personally know." Izumo replied.

"Ohh? Who?" Kotetsu asked.

Izumo grinned "The one and only Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he enjoyed the reaction on Kotetsu's face.

"N-Naruto? You mean our Naruto? You're kidding right?" Kotetsu asked, he wasn't believing it.

"I'm not kidding, our favorite troublemaker is coming back." Izumo replied with a grin.

Kotetsu had to take it in for a moment before smiling "I wonder how much he has changed, it's been years since we saw him." He said.

Izumo grinned "One thing I know for sure, he made a name for himself and that puts our village in the spotlights." He said.

Kotetsu laughed and replied "Yeah, who would have thought that our village would be the birthplace of the most infamous revolutionary in the galaxy?"

"That my friend is a question not even the elders would have thought to answer it. But one thing I want to know is what the reactions are going to be of the other villages." Izumo asked to himself.

Kotetsu didn't understand what Izumo was talking about and asked "The other villages? What about them?"

Izumo rolled his eyes and said "Are you that dense? I mean with Naruto coming back to the village and just before the beginning of the next Chunin exams, this will definitely make all of the 5 Kage's and other village leaders come here."

Kotetsu then figured out what Izumo meant, it was not normal that all the 5 Kage's would come together unless it was something important.

Even at the time of the Chunin Exams, it would be very rare to see all of the 5 Kage's together.

So in other words, with Naruto coming here it meant that something big was going to happen.

Kotetsu whistled at that thought "What do you think the Kage's would do with Naruto?"

This made Izumo think and say "Well Naruto has not pissed of any of the Kage's at the moment, but they did faced some criticism for being a planet that has been responsible for some of the most notorious criminals like Orochimaru and Danzo and who were involved in violent acts outside our planet. Right now, I'm not certain Naruto will face…but,"

Kotetsu raised his eyebrows and asked "But what?"

Izumo made a nervous smirk "It is possible that Naruto can face…contracts like for marriages?"

"Wait wait wait wait! Are you saying that they would try to make Naruto marry out to some girls?!" Kotetsu asked in a rather amused tone "Like Hinata would want to share her man with somebody else, I mean she still gets backlash from the Hyuuga elders."

Izumo smirked "I don't think Hinata is bothered by the idea. You do know the rumors that have been hanging around Naruto right?"

"Of course but I think those are just rumors." Kotetsu replied about the rumors around Naruto, that he had relationships with many women and that he was somehow involved in polygamy, which was the most controversial subject around Naruto.

"Yeah about that." Izumo looked around and then told Kotetsu "You know that Temari of the Sand village is pregnant right?"

Kotetsu nodded.

"Well, I heard Naruto is the father and those ladies that came with them…" Izumo spoke into Kotetsu's ear and what he heard made his eyes widen of shock.

"No way…" Kotetsu said "Naruto is really in that kind of relation? The guy that made the Sexy jutsu is really having multiple relationships, why?" Said Kotetsu, feeling a little jealous.

Izumo looked to the front "I think it's about Naruto's heritage, I don't know what but I feel like we will find out soon enough…" then they both looked up to see a tentative corvette ship and a Starfighter landing down on the platform. Making a tone of smoke that made it impossible to see through it.

As the ships the ships landed, after a minute both ninja saw somebody climbed out of Starfighter with an astro droid jumping out of the front of the ship as it followed the person walking towards the 2 ninja's.

"Well I'll be damned, Izumo! Kotetsu! It's been a long time hasn't it?!" the figure said emerging from the smoke.

The ninja's couldn't understand how the figure know them since he had a hood over his head so the 2 ninja first couldn't recognize him until they heard his voice.

"Naruto?" they both asked at the same time.

The figure pulled his hood of to reveal himself in front of them it was indeed Naruto who was giving his trademark smile "Who else did you expect?"

Both ninja couldn't believe it but then smiled "It really is you!"

"Man, when was the last time you played a prank on our ninjas and you escaped? Good times" Kotetsu said, thinking about the memories.

"I don't want to interrupt this but we got pressing matters to take care of." All of them turned to see it was Hudson walking towards them "We need to bring this man away quickly as possible." He said as Ghost and Roach were escorting the captive root agent by dragging by the arms, soon the rest of the task force came walking out with their weapons.

Naruto nodded and said to the 2 ninjas "Are those transport ships for us?"

"Sure, step in." Izumo said as he stepped inside the first transport ship with Naruto, Hudson, G4 Ghost, Roach and the root agent got on the first transport ship.

And Kotetsu took CPT Price, Soap Yuri and a few recruits with them went into the second ship.

The transport ships then took off and started moving towards the Hokage building.

As they were going through the traffic, Naruto noticed that his village didn't changed that much except for some new stores and the diverse crowd that was walking around.

"Things have changed, haven't they?" Naruto said looking out the window.

Izumo nodded "Pretty much after you disappeared, we had to adjust to the Republic laws."

Naruto turned to Izumo with a confused face "What do you mean?"

"Well to enter the military you know have to be 16 years old, all the 5 great villages were to agree on a none-violence pact against each other with all the possible represented nations to have a voice and representation in the Senate, that is the Job of master Jiraya."

"Hm, so you have to be 16 now to be a shinobi? What about the others of my class?" Naruto asked.

"They were given a pass since they already have experienced fighting but they are mostly sent on B and a ranking missions since D ranking missions were abolished by the Elemental government…thank goodness for that." Izumo said as he thought about those missions…such a waste of time.

Naruto only smirked at the thought of those missions.

"What were those D ranking mission?" Roach asked since he had heard the Shinobi mission ranking before.

"Cleaning gardens, letting dogs out, catching cats all that shite." Ghost explained.

"You're shitting me right?" Roach asked as he did not believe it for a second.

"Unfortunately, no he is not shitting you." Izumo said as they arrived at the building with Kotetsu's ship right behind him.

Naruto stepped out of the ship with his hood over his head to conceal his identity.

Naruto looked up to see the Hokage, still the same old building, then Naruto looked at the mountain behind it and saw the faces of the 5 Hokage's, including Tsunade's face.

Hudson walked next to Naruto and said "The men are waiting for your orders Naruto."

Naruto nodded and stood there silent for a moment, he turned to Hudson and said "order them to stay put, you and me will go in and talk with grandma Tsunade ourselves."

"Grandma?" Hudson asked.

"Uhh, I mean Lady Hokage. Long story I will explain later." The both of the entered the building after the orders were given out.

 **Tsunade's office**

Tsunade was done reading the reports that were about the necessary security measures for the Chunin exams since the enter age was to be raised to 18 years old because of the critical index reports the Elemental government received of the high death rates among that was happening among minors during the Chunin Exams.

The death rate was so high that some of the extreme newspapers were calling for radical reforms.

The reforms did happen and till this day now, many of Naruto's class and even his generation was it the second time to finally enter the Chunin exams in years now that most of them are 18 to 19 years old by now.

Also present in the office were Jiraya, Shizune and Kakashi who were called in.

"So is everything ready?" Tsunade asked as she read the last paper.

Shizune nodded "Yes my lady the preparations are almost complete, we're only need to wait for your letter for the other Kage's to be send and then we're ready."

"Right…" Tsunade said _'crap.'_ In her thoughts.

"You forgot to write that letter, didn't you?" Jiraya asked with a sweat drop

Tsunade turned to Jiraya with a sigh "No, I haven't got the time for it."

"Hmm, but you got the time for gambling." Shizune pouted with rolling her eyes over.

"What did you say Shizune!" Tsunade asked in her calm but serious tone.

Shizune quickly panicked and was waving her hands "N-nothing my lady."

Tsunade sighed and grabbed a bottle of sake from under the counter and opened it. Tsunade ignored the outrage of Shizune how she managed to hide a bottle there.

She drank from it and puts the bottle down with a satisfying sigh "Ahhh that hits the spot." She then spoke to Jiraya "So since Naruto is going to pay us a visit, when can we expect him to arrive then?"

Before Jiraya could answer her question somebody started knocking on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said as she took another sip from her bottle. Then when the door opened everybody saw Naruto and Hudson enter the room.

Naruto greeted "Hey granny." In response Tsunade started spitting out the sake into Jiraya's face. At the end Jiraya was covered in spit and sake.

"Naruto!" Tsunade said happily.

"Naruto." Kakashi eye smiled as he waved.

"Naruto." Shizune happily smiled.

"Oink!" Tonton, the small pig said happy from the arms of Shizune.

"My clothes!" Jiraya yelled.

Hudson his eyebrows raised a little bit as he turned to Naruto who chuckled and said "Good to see you all."

After a few minutes of talking, a punch to Naruto's head by Tsunade and Jiraya changing his clothes. They all started listening to Naruto's reason why he was here.

Tsunade and Jiraya were impressed that Naruto managed to catch an agent of Danzo, Kakashi was proud that Naruto was stronger now that he could fight of multiple Root agents without much effort.

"So where is he?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto turned his head to Hudson and said "Hudson."

Hudson then spoke through his earpiece "Bring him in." he said.

The next minute, the door opened as Roach and Ghost were escorting the Root agent inside and forcing him down his knees. Both soldiers kept their rifles pointed at him.

Naruto gestured to the Root agent "Here he is."

Jiraya nodded and turned to Kakashi and Shizune "Escort them to Ibiki and say to Inoichi to come too, say it's an order from the Hokage." Jiraya then turned to Naruto as the both of them made eye contact, knowing that some words are going to be said "Me, the Hokage and Naruto need to talk about something important."

Naruto's men turned to Naruto to see what he would say.

"You guys can go, I can handle this."

The men complied and soon they started following Shizune and Kakashi to Ibiki.

When they closed the door behind them, Naruto then sat down the chair that was on the opposite end of Tsunade her desk. Naruto nodded and then said.

"So where do we start?"

 **1 Hour later**

"Well that was one heck of a conversation." A hooded Naruto said to himself as he was walking through the busy streets of Konoha.

He remembered that he needed to do one thing he promised himself to do if he returned to his home village.

And that promise was something he would visit back the place that was holy to him.

Ichiraku's Ramen.

Naruto smiled as he entered the unchanged small restaurant and then took his hood of, he then took a look around and saw that the old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who heard him and was walking towards the counter with a pen and note book with looking down to her note book.

"Hello mister, welcome to the Ichiraku's Ramen. What would you li-" she was about to finish until she raised her head to see the customer and what she saw was quite a shock as she dropped her pencil and note book to the ground.

"Ayame what did you dro-"Teuchi said as he turned around and saw what she was staring at.

Naruto knew that they must be unhappy since they possible were panicking when he was gone "Yeah, you probably are disappointed that I made you panic for a long time, so I'm sorry. "He said, hoping that they weren't angry.

Ayame ran around the counter and walked towards Naruto, she stopped in front of him and stood there for a moment.

Naruto was prepared for what he thought he could get, shouting, a slap to the face.

Instead, Ayame threw her hand around him and started hugging him.

"Welcome back Naruto." Ayame then broke the hug to face Naruto, smiling as tears were slowly emerging in her eyes "We missed you." She said as she began hugging him again.

Naruto stood there for a minute until he began hugging back and slowly the emotions were boiling over for Ayame who started sniffing a little bit.

 **10 minutes later**

"And that's how my organization began." Naruto said as he was finishing the noodles. He just was finished with telling the story of how he started to band all of his friends together to fight for a cause to help other people in need.

"Wow…" came out of the mouth of Ayame, she was amazed by the tales that Naruto told her. She expected Naruto to do great things but nothing like this, never less she was proud of him.

Teuchi came back from the kitchen and puts another bowl of ramen to the counter and smiled "Here you go, you're 12th bowl of ramen."

Naruto started eating his new bowl when 2 people opened the curtains to enter the restaurant. It where two mouse's, one was a red male and the other grey female.

Naruto turned around to see it was someone he knew "Geronimo?"

"Naruto? Hey this is a surprise." Geronimo replied happy as he shook Naruto's hand, he then introduced his sister "Naruto let me introduce you to my sister Thea Stilton."

Thea tried not to make a bad impression so she bowed "It's an honor to meet Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto waved her off "Please don't say that, just call me Naruto." Naruto shook her hand and then said to ordered "Old man, give her something on my costs."

"Say Naruto, I want to ask you something." Geronimo asked

"Sure what is it?" Naruto replied as he drank the sauce of the bowl.

"I would like to have an exclusive interview with you." Geronimo asked, knowing that the chances of him saying yes were minimum since Naruto didn't

"…sure why not." Naruto said without a second to doubt.

This answer was rather surprising for both mice's.

"Yes I have my scoop!" Geronimo shouted out in happiness.

Thea smiled for her brother success. She had to look at Naruto and could not deny that he looked rather hot. Naruto also looked at her and he found her also very attractive for a mouse.

Naruto smiled at her while she winked at him. The both of them got to know each other as Geronimo was busy talking on the phone with his grandfather.

Naruto then got a message coming in and soon started reading it "Damn, fine." Naruto cursed as he then said to Ayame "Put it on my tab, I need to go."

"What's wrong?" Thea asked.

"Nothing, I just need to meet up with my family…the one I told you? Either way I got to go." Naruto said.

"Oh okay." Thea said, finding it bad he had to go now.

Naruto saw that she was little bit saddened by it.

"Let exchange numbers, so we can keep contact for so he grabbed a napkin and shred it in two and he wrote down his number in the first half and Thea wrote her number down and they exchanged their numbers.

Ayame and Teuchi shook their heads as they knew that if the stories around Naruto being 'a ladies man' were true. Then they had nothing to worry about since Hinata and a couple of his 'girlfriends' had told them the situation and were not bothered by him having relationships with other women so long he would be honest with them and introduce her to them.

Teuchi had to hold his laughter back since he never expected Naruto to have this much success with the ladies. Ayame on the other hand was another story.

The first time she heard the 'wild' stories of Naruto, she wouldn't believe it for a moment but since the confirmation by Hinata who visited with a child and a pregnant Temari, she had mixed feeling about Naruto.

She was first mad about Naruto carelessness but after Hinata told the whole story and now she was very relieved with the relation of Naruto and his 'girlfriends'.

"See ya." Naruto said as he left the restaurant.

"Good night." The others said.

Naruto started walking towards the address of the Uzumaki residence, which wasn't a house but villa.

 **(Imagine the mansion of the Fuchsia City's Gym leader Koga from Pokémon)**

Naruto opened the door and walked inside and took his shoes off and yelled out "Hello? Ladies I'm home."

Then a door opened where Élise and Hinata with a sleeping Himawari in her arms walked towards Naruto.

"Welcome home Naruto." The both kissed him on the lips "Did you meet up with the Ichiraku's?"

"Yeah I did." Naruto replied, he looked down to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead and started hugging Hinata while Élise could only smile at the scene.

Hinata smiled as she was snuggling into his chest "Hmm, Welcome back Naruto."

Naruto smiled back and hugged her a little tighter as he asked "Where are the others?" he asked

"Tayuya, Sabine and Hera are on their way back from the market, Temari is asleep since she is close to giving birth. Aveline and Evie said they were going to collect some funds from the bank, since we are going to settle our family here." Hinata replied, since Naruto was acknowledged as the last member of his clan the Uzumaki's, he would get a status and approval for the Clan Restoration Act.

"Oh okay." Naruto turned to Élise "And why didn't you join them?"

"Because I wanted to talk with you about something." Élise said.

Hinata then said "Let's go to the bedroom, we will speak about it there." Hinata said as everybody entered the bedroom and after a while the lights went out.

The moment the darkness was over the mansion, several figures started appearing from the trees and running in different directions.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I am about to catch my plane to Morocco in a few hours. Also I will be working on my Guilty by blood story. I am in the mood of One Piece these days so I hope you guys enjoy this. Oh and about Thea Stilton, she will be a friend with benifits, so Naruto will have that kind of relations in the future.**

 **Leave a review if you like it.**

 **See ya**


	33. Preperations and emerging enemies

**Sorry for not updating, this not as much of a chapter but i will be doing the One Piece Naruto crossover for the next couple of weeks.**

 **Enjoy this.**

After that it was confirmed that the 'Revolutionary Fox' Naruto Uzumaki was residing in Konoha, the news spread quicker than social media around the planet. The reactions were as expected different by countries and villages, but also to certain people.

 **Sunagakure**

In the office of The Fifth Kazekage, Gaara was staring at the sunset as his day finally got to an end. He was in his traditional Kazekage clothing with the hat on his head.

Then the office door opened as his older brother Kankuro entered the room.

He started waving a paper and said "Gaara have you heard the news?"

"That Naruto has returned to Konoha? I know." Gaara said without turning around.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" Kankuro asked slightly surprised "The news just came in from our spies."

"I know that he would come back to visit his village. I sensed it." Gaara replied as he walked towards his chair and sat on it.

"Is that only you Jinchuuriki can use or-" Kankuro asked as he scratched his head.

"Nope, Temari warned me that he arrived just a hour ago." Gaara said with a poker face.

"Then why did you say you sensed it?" Kankuro sweat dropped.

"…To mess with you of course." Gaara said with a straight poker face to make Kankuro fall flat on his back.

 **'HAHAHAHA! That fool, you sure know how to mess with somebody!'** The one tail beast laughed hysterically. Gaara couldn't help it but make a smile.

Gaara stood up "I think I see a reason to prepare an early departure for the Chunin Exams. Besides, I think it's time to visit Temari and our brother-in-law." He said as he was about to walk past his brother.

"Don't you forget about Temari's 'sisters-in-law' too?" Kankuro asked with crossing his arms "I still don't get it why Temari would be okay to be in a relationship with a guy that has his own harem." Even when Gaara seemed to be okay with it, Kankuro still was wary about it, you can say he was just looking out for his sister.

"I understand it Kankuro, but this is Temari's decision and we need to respect it." Gaara said as he took his hat off and placed it on his desk "Don't forget he saved her from being forced to marry to that scum."

"By carrying a child of him."

"With her consent, I thought you were happy for her." Gaara asked.

"I am, I am happy for her but I just wish the circumstances were different." Kankuro explained his reason on being skeptical.

Gaara nodded and grabbed Kankuro's shoulder "Kankuro I understand your concerns for Temari, I felt the same way until I saw that Temari was very happy that she is with Naruto."

 _Flashback_

 _Temari was visiting Gaara and Kankuro in Suna, Kankuro wasn't home at the time so the visit was short since Temari couldn't stay there for long._

 _Temari started showing Gaara baby clothing._

 _Temari showed pink baby overall "What do you think of this?"_

 _Gaara didn't know why but he just wished that he had paperwork to do since this baby shower felt like torture to him._

 _"Why do I have to help decide?" Gaara asked._

 _"Because I need an opinion of one of my brother's about what my baby should have." Gaara cursed himself for letting Kankuro take a mission._

 _Gaara took a look to the other clothing that was lying on the table and saw one that interested him as he pointed at it "What about that one?"_

 _He pointed out at the sand colored baby overall._

 _Temari picked it up and looked at it, she smiled at the thought of her baby fitting in this "Thanks Gaara, you just helped my find the one I was looking for." She said. She sat down the couch and leaned back._

 _Gaara saw that Temari was with no doubt in the happiest moment of her life, in her childhood, she struggled with the death of her mother and uncle and was unable to make friends duo to her being a sibling of him._

 _Gaara smiled when he saw Temari rubbing her belly and saying sweet words._

 _"When you're coming out little one, You will be protected by everyone, me ,your father and your uncles, Kankuro and Gaara. They won't let anybody hurt you."_

 _Flashback end_

Gaara smiled "Also, I want to be there when my nephew or niece is born." Gaara said as he opened the door.

Kankuro saw that after Temari's visit, he started to change more and more, he smiled and laughed often which was very impressive for Kankuro.

Gaara turned to Kankuro and said "Make sure the preparations for our departure are done before tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure, who do you like to by your second escort?"

"Surprise me." Gaara said as he closed the door behind him.

 **Tomorrow Afternoon**

"You're late Kankuro." Gaara said. He was being escorted by his brother and Pakura, a Suna kunoichi who was known as one of Suna's strongest ninja's.

"I'm sorry, I had to put an final touch to my puppets." Kankuro replied.

Pakura sighed "How are we going to make a good impression on the Revolutionary Fox if we are probably the last of the 5 great villages to arrive there?"

"Relax Pakura, we'll arrive there before any of the other village leaders will." Kankuro said, getting only a rolling eye response from the woman.

"Can we just leave already before we won't leave at all?" An irritated Gaara asked.

"Good luck Lord Kazekage." A villager yelled from the crowd.

"Master Gaara!" Matsuri yelled "Send my regards to Lady Temari!"

Gaara smiled "I will!" He waved his people goodbye as they finally left, leaving a cheering crowd behind.

"Lord Kazekage."

Gaara turned to Pakura "Yes Pakura?" he saw that his bodyguard had a serious expression.

"If I'm correct, this meeting between the 5 Kage's and the Revolutionary Fox may cause tensions because he is the son of the Yellow Flash right?" Pakura asked.

Gaara knew what she meant, what they could expect is that Iwa and possibly Kumo trying to undermine Naruto or even retaliate against him because of his father's actions during the 3rd great Shinobi World War.

"I understand what you're saying Pakura, but now that we're a unified government, they cannot do anything to harm him, nor vice versa. The only thing we can expect is that the relationship between our villages will worsen, let's hope that will not happen." Gaara replied and this seem to assure Pakura's opinion of the situation.

Kankuro smiled "I cannot wait to see Temari again."

"Oh I almost forgot, when is she about to expect to give birth to her first child?" Pakura asked, finding it wonderful for her best friend to be a mother.

Gaara chuckled "She told me she could expect to give birth anytime soon, the timing is good now that Naruto is on the planet."

"And her sisters-in-law too." Kankuro said, earning a glare from his younger brother.

"I still can't believe that Temari would be in THAT kind of relation. He must be the luckiest pervert." Pakura scoffed, she grew up close with the Kazekage family and had a good bond with Temari, almost sisterly like. She was one of the few in her village to know the truth of the rumor around Naruto Uzumaki's 'love life'.

"Actually, the thing is that all those girls are lucky to be with Naruto." Gaara said, getting a confused expression from Pakura.

"Really? How?" she asked.

"That is for Temari to explain, even for me it's a mystery. The one thing about Naruto I know for sure is that he is someone that is about to make Temari the happiest woman in the galaxy." The 3 continued to travel through the dessert.

 **Iwagakure**

"Lord Tsuchikage! Teach the other Kage's who's boss!" a Iwa Shinobi yelled. The villagers stood all from a distance as the 3rd Tsuchikage and his 2 bodyguards, one was his granddaughter Kurotsuchi and the other one was a war veteran named Akatsuchi.

"Yeah and show the Revolutionary Fox that we won't back down from him because he is the son of the Yellow Flash!" another Shinobi yelled.

Ōnoki grumbled at the hype of his village "The youngsters these days, no respect for the older generation. I really don't like going to these meetings." Ōnoki said.

Kurotsuchi smirked "Well gramps why don't you step this one down and let someone younger take in your place." She proposed.

"And let that brat talk crap about me?! Never!" Ōnoki said angrily. He like many other village leaders wanted to see how the Revolutionary Fox was in person.

Even though he remembered the 3rd Shinobi World War to well and its losses by the Yellow Flash, this kid didn't seem to be a push over, he wanted to meet the Uzumaki kid himself, no matter his background.

People usually think that Iwa would like to take revenge on any living relatives of the Yellow Flash, but that stereotype was hardly true.

While some Iwa ninja do have undying hate for the Yellow Flash, most veteran Iwa ninjas like Akatsuchi had shown respect for the powerful Yellow Flash. Who unlike the other Konoha Ninja didn't commit any atrocities nor dishonored the bodies of the fallen Iwa nin.

Even though the Yellow Flash did kill many of their fellow countrymen and women, everybody understood it was a time of war, even with the high body count of the Yellow Flash, Iwa still gave Konoha some hard defeats in that war, making heavy losses on both sides of the battlefield.

With no borders changed, and no victories.

Most of the younger generation these days, instead of wanting to avenge the deaths of an old war, just wanted a chance to battle fair and square with the son of Iwa's strongest and most respected enemies. Among them was Kurotsuchi herself, who could not wait to fight him.

"Lord 3rd, maybe I should carry your luggage for the trip." Akatsuchi offered as he tried picking up the luggage of the Tsuchikage.

"Don't you dare do that!" Ōnoki rejected as he picked his luggage and tries to carry it on his back "You see, I can still-"

'CRACK!' was the sound of bones breaking of the old man. As he gawked in pain "Aww! My back!"

Out of embarrassment, Kurotsuchi pinched her nose "Damned geezer, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"You sure you don't want me to carry it?" Akatsuchi offered yet again to carry his luggage.

Onoki, yet again yelled "I said I don't want your-"

'CRACK!'

"My back!" Onoki screamed yet again in pain.

Kurotsuchi sighed, putting her hand on her face out of frustration "At this rate, we'll never go." She whispered to herself.

"You damn brat! Who do you think you're speaking to?! I'm the 3rd Tsuchikage!" Ōnoki proclaimed in anger and in pain.

Then Akatsuchi picked up the Tsuchikage and let him ride on his back. They then were about to leave the village.

"Kurotsuchi!" the 3 of them turned around to see Kitsuchi, son of Ōnoki and father of Kurotsuchi standing among the crowd yelling at his daughter.

"If you meet the son of Yellow Flash and have the chance to fight him, make sure he will remember that Iwa ninja are no pushovers!" getting loud approval from the villagers.

Kurotsuchi smiled and yelled back "I will dad, he won't see what's coming to him!"

"Good! And send my regards to uncle Roshi and your nephew Han. Tell them to help you train! They know the rest!" he yelled yet again.

"I will!" she turned around and began waving them while walking backwards "Bye dad!" she yelled as they walked further away from the village.

Kurotsuchi turned around and started walking forwards.

"You seem pretty keen to fight him." Ōnoki said "Whatever you do, don't underestimate him! He's known to fought against Gaara the Kazekage in his Jinchuuriki form despite him being one himself, but defeated him with minimum chakra of the tailed beast."

"Yeah right." Kurotsuchi slammed her fist in the palm of her hand "I'm going to show him what Iwa ninja are made off!" she grinned, eager to fight an opponent of high caliber.

"Then let's make sure that Uzumaki brat sure Iwa is not some village that should be messed with." both ninja turned to Ōnoki "He's known to piss of crime syndicates and having a bounty of over 100 billion credits, combined from all crime syndicates."

Kurotsuchi grinned "100 billion huh? If we collect that bounty we would be the richest country of the Elemental Nations." Kurotsuchi arrogantly suggested.

"We're going to Konoha to meet him, not antagonize him. But I want to see his true strength." Ōnoki replied as he did not wanted his village to be held responsible for something stupid.

Onoki sat silent on Akatsuchi's back as he thought.

 _'Uzumaki Naruto, we'll see if you can impress me to be worthy of that arrangement that was made decades ago.'_

 **Kirigakure**

The Mizukage Mei Terumi and her 2 bodyguards Ao and Chōjūrō stood in front of a big crowd, preparing to say farewell to their leader.

A elder man gave the Mizukage her traditional kage hat and she accepted it and said "Thank you elder, by my title of Mizukage I will fulfill my responsibility to represent the people of Kirigakure in Konoha."

"Lady Mizukage, be careful on your journey." A kunoichi said.

"Ao, Chōjūrō. Keep her safe." A shinobi said.

"We will do!..I hope" Chōjūrō nervously said. Getting a small scoff of the veteran.

"You better be Chōjūrō, if the Revolutionary Fox is indeed in Konoha, we cannot afford to make our village look bad!" Ao scolded the young shinobi.

This made Chōjūrō turn his head down _'Why did Lady Mizukage chose me to escort her to Konoha, and meet one of the most powerful people in the Galaxy.'_

"Don't worry Ao, I have the full confidence that one of the seven swordsmen of the mist as a bodyguard of mine. After all you're very strong." Mei said to support Chōjūrō confidence. She smiled at him

"Uhm yes ma'am, I won't let you down." Chōjūrō replied back with more confidence. This didn't help very well for Ao who scolded him again.

"Just say ma'am boy, you need to have an backbone of we're going to meet the Revolutionary Fox, I swear the youngsters these days have no ambition anymore like the old days." When he said that, it triggered Mei.

 _'Old'_

Ao kept talking "How do you plan with us engaging our meeting with the Revolutionary Fox with that spinelessness of yours?"

 _'Old, engage…too old for engagement'_ Mei now turned her dark eyes to Ao.

"I say, in my days we were…" He stopped when Mei had a smile and stood in front of him.

"Shut up…or I'll kill you." Mei then left with Chojuro, leaving Ao who was stiffened by the threat.

"WHAT!" he yelled as he ran, catching up with the Mizukage.

Mei was actually looking forward to meet the Revolutionary Fox.

 _'Uzumaki Naruto…the man known for having saved many lives, fighting injustice and protecting the venerable. My my you are an interesting person Naruto, I can't wait to meet you.'_ Without any notice, she slightly licked her lips.

 **Kumogakure**

"And? any news from Samui's team?" Ay, the 4th Raikage said as he was sitting in his office chair. In the room where 2 of his bodyguards Cee and Darui, who both who served under the 3rd Raikage his deceased father, and his assistant Mabui, a dark-skinned women in her late 20's.

"Not much, but they did file in a study on his daily activities." She began reading the report "He usually hangs out at what it seems is his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen. And it seems like he goes out with his known wife Hinata Hyuuga, representative of Konoha in the Elemental government in the galactic senate and her newborn baby called Himawari."

Darui knew who she was "Hmmm, he married Hinata Hyuuga. That makes things complicated, since she was involved in that incident after all." He said, reminding everyone of the Hyuuga incident.

When Konoha and Kumo agreed to sign a peace treaty to end the conflict they were in, they sended an ninja of their own to sign the treaty.

But many among the Kumo, especially ones that had extreme hatred against Konoha and saw Ay was not fit to be their leader didn't approve of the decision to sign a treaty. Some of them who were very nationalistic saw that Konoha should pay reparation for the war…or something else to hand over.

This was showed when the signer of the treaty, the Kumo shinobi that tried to kidnap Hinata was killed in his attempt by the Hyuuga clan leader Hiashi.

When word came out of the kidnapping attempt, Ay and his Shinobi faction of the council could only be pleased that that one shinobi who was very stubborn was killed, somehow owing Konoha a favor.

But the nationalistic and civilian faction demanded the body of Hiashi Hyuuga, Ay was forced to give in to their demands to 'demand' the body of the shinobi that brought them into this diplomatic mess.

Ay immediately contacted the 3rd Hokage Sarutobi and explained the situation in the political process in Kumo, on which Sarutobi replied that it would be for the best to stay in a non-aggression pact to avoid more escalations.

This gave the time for Ay to take back power from the establishment civilian council and Nationalists who in time of the 3rd Raikage took advantage of taking over large amounts of daily life in Kumo.

3 months after the signing of the non-aggression pact, Ay began cleaning up the civilian council corruption in the financial and economic systems and got rid of the war-mongering far-nationalists from the military.

He did this by kicking them and firing them from their positions. At the end of cleanings, Ay had full control of both the economy and military might of Kumo, with much support of his shinobi forces and most ordinary civilians and of course the Daimyo who recognized the new military leadership of Kumo.

But that was the past.

Mabui then said "I can also confirm that the other Kage's already departed."

"Alright, everything's set…Let's do this!" Ay said as he jumped from his chair and landed in front of his 2 bodyguards.

"Cee! Darui!" the Raikage punched the ground.

"Sure!" Cee immediate replied.

"Sure." Darui replied lazily.

"Come along." Ay said before he jumped right through the window.

Mabui sighed "Not again… Does he not remember that I have to come along too?" she face palmed.

Darui sighed and started scratching the back of his head "You know that he's eager to meet the son of the Yellow Flash, and he also wants an excuse to visit Bee." He answered in a bored manner.

Cee walked towards the broken window and turned to Darui "You coming?" he asked.

Darui shook his head "Nah I'll think I will take the stairs." He said as Cee then jumped out the window, following Ay.

Darui sighed and turned to Mabui "Shall I listen to the rest of your report?" he said as he and Mabui started walking down the hallway.

"Nothing much, Bee had send a message when we would come to visit him." She read through the message "Saying he wants us to hear him his new raps at this this new karaoke bar with Yugito and the others." She said.

Darui chuckled "I see, guess he's adjusting to his new home. And what about Yugito?" he asked. Knowing that the 2 tailed jinchuuriki and a longtime friend of his had a different point of view about leaving her home village.

She nervously grinned and said "Yeah…about that," she took out some documents and gave them to Darui "these are the bills for the 'expenses' of hers."

Darui began reading through the bills and could only sigh "Most of these are just medical bills." He read as the costs were more for specific places like the head, chest, stomach and…below.

Mabui sighed "You know the usual, perverts trying to flirt on her and Samui, they told them to back of and you can guess the rest." She shook her head with a small chuckle she couldn't hold back.

Ay smirked "I must say," he then saw the numbers "Ay would be proud of them, even with the amount of money it's going to cost him this time." He puts the documents away and said "Let's get your stuff shall we?" he gestured as the both of them continued walking.

 **Amegakure**

Years after the civil war between Hanzo's forces against Nagato and his Akatsuki, the shinobi village of Amegakure got uneasy peace, it was peace after going through 2 major conflicts and a civil war but it still wasn't actual peace as Amegakure isolated itself from the outside world after the Elemental government was formed and declared that they won't be represented by the people that caused much destruction to their homeland.

But today everything changed. It all begins with the Zetsu emerging from the ground and standing in the middle of a meeting hall, which was occupied by only 1 woman in the room. A blue haired lady with a blue paper flower hanging onto her hair and a labret piercing beneath her bottom lip.

"Zetsu." Konan spoke.

The creature turned to Konan and the others "Greetings Lady Konan." He made a small bow "I completed my spying mission on Konoha."

"And?" Konan asked with curiosity.

"…He is there, the 9 tailed Jinchuuriki is back in Konoha."

This was the news she was waiting for.

"Then let the meeting begin." A voice said as 2 other figures appeared from the shadows.

"Leader-sama, Tobi." Zetsu greeted. Instead of an answer, dozens of holograms started to appear from all sides of the room.

"Let the summit begin." Yahiko said. As everyone nodded.

 **Back in Konoha**

It was early in the morning, and Naruto just walked out of the hotel where he spend the night with one particular lady, Thea Stilton.

"Wow, that is one heck of a woman." Naruto said to himself.

 **'Who would have though she had that much energy?'** Kurama said **'Sure you won't want her in?'**

Naruto shook his head "Nah, she said it herself, just as a mistress, nothing else. She isn't that kind of person to settle down." Naruto said to Kurama as he walked down the road, not noticing a particular lady mouse was in her bath coat looking at him leaving from her hotel window with a smile before closing the curtains.

 **'But isn't it the same for the others? Like Sabine or Evie? I don't see them settling down soon.'** Kurama snickered.

Before Naruto could reply, a speeder bike stopped in front of him and it was surprisingly Kakashi.

Naruto saw that something was wrong by his expression.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade wants to speak to you, it's urgent so hop in." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and jumped on the speeder bike and they went for the Hokage building.

Something was coming and Naruto could sense it.

 _'Something dark is coming…very dark.'_

As they passed a tea house, a bald woman looked at the speeder and grinned.

"We will meet again…Uzumaki."

 **Hope you like it and leave a comment.**


	34. Arresting, killing and eating in Konoha

Tsunade was in her office, drinking a small cup of sake, why was she drinking alcohol in the morning?

Well, Tsunade was not having a good day that was for 1 main reason.

Today, she was confronted by every civilian council member who called in an emergency meeting about the recent arrival of Naruto Uzumaki which didn't surprise Tsunade nor the shinobi council members.

The Civilian faction were angered because they weren't informed that the Konoha-born blonde had come back to the village. Not like they were waiting for him to come back since they still hated him.

When they hate Naruto, they hate him to an extend that they tried to impose sanctions against him.

And they were not joking with what they tried to get through the council.

They tried everything, from fines, warrants, regulations and they even tried to put Naruto on the missing-nin hit list since he by their quoting 'failed to report back and running away from his responsibilities' which was a lot of bull crap.

All this crap from the civilian faction really began when they heard and saw on the news that Naruto and his organization held a big amount of influence in the galaxy, and that was something they couldn't stand for it.

All these attempts of getting something against Naruto through the council all failed because of lack of votes since they only got the civilian faction on their side as the Hokage, Shinobi and Elders always voted down.

The shinobi faction which consisted the leaders of the most powerful and well known shinobi clans like the Nara and Hyuuga clan who also voted every civilian attempt down since they took a liking to the Uzumaki kid and that they felt they owed him for helping their kids.

The Elders Homura and Koharu were a different story, they either voted or didn't against the civilians propositions since they looked at it from a different angle.

The civilian council couldn't do anything against Naruto without a vote from one of the Shinobi or Elders. So it looked pretty hopeless.

…that was until a big development happened in the Hyuuga council; Hiashi Hyuuga was temporally disbarred as leader of the Hyuuga clan and the Hyuuga elders now had a saying in the Konoha council.

The reason why Hiashi was disbarred was unknown but many inside the clans speculate that Hiashi was forced duo the growing tensions between Hiashi and the elders who tried to gain more power over the whole clan after Hiashi tried to give more freedom to the Branch house.

They sided with the civilian faction and this meant bad news for not only Naruto, but everybody in the Shinobi faction.

So the civilian faction had now a small majority and this meant trouble. And now a new council meeting was about to take place so she sended out Kakashi to pick up Naruto so she could inform him about the development.

"Urgh I hate my life!" Tsunade groaned. She took the bottle and threw away the cup, now trying to down the whole bottle.

Just as Shizune entered the room with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi have arr-"Shizune couldn't finish as she saw Tsunade downing a bottle of sake "LADY TSUNADE!" She hurried up towards her master and took the sake bottle from her and they began arguing, leaving the 2 men hanging for a minute.

"Fine! I will stop drinking for now, but you're buying me another one." Tsunade conceded.

Shizune sighed in defeat knowing that it would be one of those nights again.

Tsunade turns to Naruto and began "Naruto, good that you are here, the council is-"

"I know, the civilian faction has the Hyuuga vote now with Hiashi disbarred." Naruto said as he walked towards them. He then sat down on a chair that was on the opposite end of Tsunade's desk.

"W-wait!" Shizune said flabbergasted "How do you know that?"

"I was expecting that the civilian council was going to try something sooner or later when they would find out I returned…also Kakashi told me on the way over here." Naruto explained. He then pulled out a cellphone and started calling.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tsunade asked. Naruto stood up and the phone was ringing.

"Putting an end to this once and for all." Naruto replied as he waited patiently.

"Who are you calling?" Kakashi asked. Finding it weird Naruto was using such old technology since they now worked with holocomm technology. Even though they were more primitive before the Republic came here.

"Hudson, he knows what to do." Naruto replied.

"But why use a cellphone Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"Because Hudson prefers to communicate this way, way much easier for him to contact him…Ah Hudson It's me Naruto." Naruto began first as he was talking to Hudson on the phone.

Kakashi was impressed on how Naruto chanced, he grew stronger like he saw on Tatooine, but also in other ways like how a leader should be.

Naruto was listening and nodding "Okay…is that so. Alright that's good, let me ask her first for permission."

Naruto turned to Tsunade and asked "Granny, is it okay if Hudson may search some property of some potential targets?"

Tsunade squirted her eyes "For what?"

"I cannot tell you yet but I promise it's very important." Naruto replied with an assuring grin.

"Okay, for which addresses?" Tsunade snapped her fingers and Shizune pulled out some warrants and a pen.

Naruto waved his hand "If you would, just say you gave permission okay, saves the paper work."

"Naruto…what are you planning?" Kakashi asked with a look in his eye.

"Trust me, it won't be for nothing." Naruto replied as he walked to the door and turns his head.

"Shall we?"

 **Council room**

Every member of the Konoha council was already present at the room, except for the Hokage.

One council member of the civilian side groaned "Where is that woman."

The council member next to him sneered "probably drinking and gambling, useless tramp."

A kunai flew out of nowhere and landed in front of the council member's and impaled into the wood.

The council member shrieked and fell of his chair.

The council member next to him looked where it came from and demanded "Who did that!" he yelled against the Clan leaders.

"It was her." A person pointed at Inuzuka Tsume.

Everybody turned to who it said, it was the new Hyuuga representative, Kiashi Hyuuga, a hardline Main house member who was so into the traditions that all the clan leaders thought he lived in a different century.

"Great, not only is he an asshole but he's also a dirty snake." Tsume groaned.

Kiashi stood firm and with his hands crossed.

The council member who fell from his chair got up and pointing at Tsume "You! I demand an apology!"

Tsume shrugged and replied "Why should I?"

The council member growled in anger.

"Just apologize to him, you woman." Kiashi groaned "such childish behavior, this is why women should not be clan leaders." He said casually.

"What did you just say!?" Tsume growled back.

"You head me, you tramp." Kiashi replied.

"That does it!" Tsume tried to get of her chair and attack the Hyuuga, but was stopped by Chōza who held her by the arms "Let me go Chōza! I'm going to tear him a new one!" she started struggling.

Kiashi snorted "Just what I expected from-"

"Enough Kiashi." Someone interrupted Kiashi, he looked over to see it was Shikaku.

"You already are making enemies among your fellow council members, I remind you if you want to work together with us on policies that can benefit not only our village but your clan also. Take a note that with your views, it won't help you this much." Shikaku gave a warning to Kiashi as they both now glared at each other.

Every council member who knew Shikaku knew that if you were given a warning by Shikaku that meant you crossed a line.

The Elders, Homura and Koharu who were silent the whole time. Waiting for the Hokage to arrive.

Kiashi leaned back into his chair "I don't need you or your council on what I am going to do." Kiashi said, reminding everyone of what he was planning to do first.

Putting the cage bird seal on Hinata Hyuuga and removing her daughter Himawari from Hinata and Naruto's custody. In case since the daughter of Hinata had the potential of possessing the Byakugan.

Inoichi Yamanaka knew what Kiashi meant knew "If you are talking about doing something to Hinata and her child, I would suggest not going after Naruto's family. Especially now with Naruto's"

One of the civilians sneered "Ha! I would like to see that brat try, and that stupid bitch. "

"You are calling a bitch?" Someone yelled in authority.

Everybody knew who it was, and for the civilian who made the 'bitch' remark was undouble sweating a little bit.

They saw Tsunade walking in with Kakashi and Shizune behind her. She sat down on her seat and looked directly at the civilian council member with a look.

"I-I well-" the council man began to stutter, remembering the last time he was caught calling the Hokage a bitch. All those broken bones…

"I pretend I didn't hear that. Let all take a seat now pleas." She waved to everybody "I declare this meeting has officially begun." she declared.

Everyone began to sit down, but they all began to have suspicion about the Hokage's strange behavior.

Normally, if someone would call Tsunade a bitch, the council member would expect a punishment from Lady Hokage herself.

Tsunade crossed her arms "So, the civilians had called in an emergency meeting, explain why now all of sudden?" she asked.

One of the civilians stood up and cleared his throat "Now that the Hyuuga dispute is over," some civilians couldn't help but chuckle.

"We now want to bring forward some proposals we thought would benefit the people of Konoha." The council man pulled out a sheet.

'I can already small bullshit.' Kakashi thought in his head, and he was not the only one thinking about it.

"First off with the Uzumaki problem, we would like to put up a warrant for Naruto Uzumaki for desertion and tax evasion." The council man was interrupted

"Urgh! Not this again!" Tsume groaned while holding her head "Every damn time you come here, proposing Naruto to be either arrested, sanctioned or even murdered!"

The civilian that was sweating recently began "We now have the Hyuuga vote behind us so we have the majority! That demon brat deserves nothing than death! And that Hyuuga woman will be brought back to the Hyuuga compound!"

"You dare to propose separating a family?!" Chōza stood up with anger in his voice "How low are you willingly to go?"

Many of the clan leaders knew Chōza had enough of the hateful rhetoric the civilian faction were sprouting, and it seemed that they were finally testing his temper.

What everybody didn't noticed was that Naruto was entering the room and was pulling out his blaster and was pointing it at the air.

Kiashi decided to say that would raise the stakes.

"Oh that's not all of it, we're not only trying to restrict Hinata's Hyuuga's freedom by putting the caged bird seal on her," he smirked that they could rarely see on him.

"I'm also demanding by the consent of the Hyuuga Elders, to remove Himawari Uzumaki and the upcoming offspring of Temari of the Sand." The Hyuuga said with a bold tone.

This hollow demand with the great possibility of getting passed by the Hyuuga and the Civilian.

The Elders Homura and Koharu saw that the Clan leaders tried to counter that on which it turned into a debate, but what caught their suspicion was the calmness of Tsunade who normally would be the first to protest.

"Ha! Like you can do anything! Like the Demon brat is even here!" the civilian smugly replied to the anger of the clan leaders.

"Besides, those whores don't deserve to be mothers any-"

BANG! One of the lights shattered in pieces.

The gunshot shocked everyone and stopped the debate instantly.

"Who the hell fired that shot!" one of the civilians demanded.

"That would be me." They saw a man with a pistol in his hand walking to the center of the room. He puts his gun away.

Naruto smiled at everybody "Hello everybody, you were talking about me?"

They immediately started to recognize who he was and the reactions came as expected.

The civilians began screaming and demanding the 'demon' to be executed.

One civilian council member stood up and raised his hand up "I demand the demon brat Naruto Uzumaki to be executed for treason!"

Instead of a reaction, Naruto simply was talking friendly with the clan leaders "So, how are Shikamaru, Chouji and the others?"

Shikaku smiled "He's doing fine thank you."

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE US!" the civilians barked in anger.

Kiashi then stood up and raised his voice so that he could give his demands to the Hokage "Lady Hokage, with the support of the civilians I would like to propose-"

"Damn it!" Kiashi was interrupted by Naruto, who threw his hands over his head.

"Can it boy? You cannot stop us on what we're about to do." Kiashi replied in irritation.

"So Kiba has beaten me with becoming a Chunin? Now I have to deal with him saying he's better than me." Naruto groaned to what Tsume told him.

The clan leaders could only smile out of empathy, since they still remembered how the last time Naruto entered the Chunin exam, he beat Neji, defeated Gaara in his jinchuuriki form and saved his team on which he still wasn't promoted.

"Too bad kid, better luck next time." The silent Shibi Aburame said, this was the first time for everybody to hear Shibi talk finally.

"ENOUGH!" a civilian council member yelled.

Naruto turned around and faced the civilians' members.

"What is your business here anyway brat? We didn't call you in here."

"No," Naruto began "but the Hokage did, since I have brought a prisoner in, I figured out to tell the details myself..."

The civilians were angry that the Hokage did invite him, without their knowledge.

"Also…I heard somebody call Hinata and Temari 'whores' to be correct?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed, his smiley face turned away and it seemed like he was serious.

The council member who did call the women 'whores' took some courage and smiled "Yeah I did so what?" he mocked as he stood up.

Naruto nodded "Okay, then this is my response to your honesty." Naruto said as he reached into his coat.

Everybody was wondering what Naruto was about to pull out.

He pulled out a small bullet and pulled out his sleeve, showing a weird arm attachment as he puts the bullet into the attachment and points his arm at the civilian sideways.

The civilian didn't looked impressed "Ha! What are you going to do huh?" he asked with a shit grin.

Naruto smiled "This."

BANG!

A loud bang was heard, shocking everybody in the room yet again.

Then screaming was heard. They looked from where it came from.

The civilian council member was bleeding from the shoulder, the civilian soon seated down and tried to put some pressure to the wound.

The Clan members were surprised and some of them even relieved.

"How dare you do this to a member of the council!" One civilian stood up.

Naruto glared at the civilian "Be glad it's only a flesh wound." He spoke.

The civilian turned to Tsunade "Lady Hokage, this is unacceptable! He just shot a member of the council, this is treason!"

"And I assume you know all about treason do you?" someone yelled as the sound of clicking shoes could be heard.

It was Hudson, walking towards Tsunade with a file of documents.

"Miss, if you would like to see these documents we had confiscated." Hudson said as he handed the file of documents to Tsunade.

"Wait a minute who the hell are you?" one of the council members asked.

Hudson instead of answering stood there. He turns his head to Naruto and nodded. Naruto looked at the door and saw Yuri's men standing there with Yuri having his handcuffs in his hands

Naruto turns back to Hudson and nodded back.

Hudson began "Ma'am, those documents contains dealings between the civilian council members and members of the Hut cartel. We obtained this information with raids we committed on the properties of these gentlemen."

"In these dealings they talked about the possibility of attempting to 'dispose' Naruto Uzumaki."

"What! You broke into our houses?! That is unacceptable!" one of the civilians shouted, he then noticed Yuri's men standing behind him and his fellow councilmen.

With handcuffs.

Tsunade turned the pages down after reading them and called out "ANBU!"

"Allow me please Lady Hokage," Hudson waved Yuri the go.

"Yuri's boys can handle this." The ALF soldiers started to arrest them and cuff them, some of them with force. The man with the gunshot wound got picked up by 2 men.

Tsunade smiled "Send them to Ibiki and Anko, give them the details." She gave the documents back to Hudson who ordered his men to escort the detained away who began to cry out they were innocent or they were set up.

"CURSE YOU UZUMAKI!" the wounded council member screamed at Naruto before being dragged out the room by Yuri and the female mouse sergeant Jessica.

Hudson then closed the doors, leaving only the clan leaders, the Hokage and the elders.

Naruto then had his eyes on the last obstacle left; Kiashi Hyuuga.

Naruto walked towards him and leaned onto the wooden table.

"Let me give you some advice 'you old fart'."

The Hyuuga glared at him. He wanted to do something to put the kid in his place, but he knew that he was now at a huge disadvantage, so he could only let him speak.

Naruto continued "If I see you come near Hinata, my daughter or anyone else and threaten them," He went closer to him, the say something in his ear "I will personally kill you in front of everybody who can and will witness it."

The Hyuuga felt like his pride was being stabbed in the face and called it off, he stood up and left the room, he opened the door and threw the doors closed.

Naruto smiled as he turned around to the others and bluntly gave a remark.

"I think because of the events that just took place, I would suggest new elections." Naruto said as he puts his blaster back into his holster.

"Brat, you just came in here, shot up the place, shot an council member, made your private army arrest every member of the civilian faction, threaten what remains of your rivals and you say to us to uphold new elections?" Tsume followed up what happened.

"…Yes" Naruto answered in one word.

Tsume then began to chuckle "I like your style kid, too bad you made the guy leave with his tail between his legs, I wanted to be honest."

Then the other clan leaders began to agree and a short vote was being held. Everybody was in favor of a new election being held for next week.

Naruto got yet again thanks from other clan leaders as they began leaving and Naruto thanked them for supporting and protecting Hinata as long as they could.

That left only Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune and the elders.

Kakashi gave a pat to the back "Naruto you've grown up."

Naruto smirked and scratched his head. Before they all could leave the room, one of the elders began.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto and the others turned around to see that Homura and Koharu standing up and walking towards Naruto.

"We would like to talk to you if we can."

"…I think for the right time now, its better that we all take a break for now, until everything is settled." Naruto replied.

The 2 elders looked at each other and nodded "We understand that. Next week? In the Hokage office."

"Okay then." Naruto then took a look at his watch "I need to go, I got a reunion to attend. A good day." He went for the exit.

 **Later that day**

"Cheers!" Kiba raised his glass in the air "To Naruto!"

"To Naruto!" every member of the Konoha 9 and team Gai toasted.

Naruto drank his glass a beer and puts it down on the table.

The reunion they were having was in one of the Akamichi restaurants that was located near the Konoha square.

The square was surrounded by many other restaurants from all different cultures around Elementia. This square was given the name 'Elemental square' where all different cultures meet and get along.

Naruto sat in the far end of the table with next to him Hinata with Himawari on her lap, drinking her bottle of milk.

Himawari started spilling some milk up to her clothes.

"Oh Himawari." Hinata giggled while she pulled out a small towel and was trying to wipe the wet stains off.

Himawari began to cry a little bit, making a tired Hinata sigh as she tried to wee Himawari and calm her down with no success.

"Please Himawari," Hinata plead, she was tired for days for some reason the little girl could not stop crying. Ever since they arrived in Konoha.

"Hinata, should I take it over?" Sakura offered her help.

"What are planning Sakura?" Ino mischievously smiled "Trying to practice how to become a mother with simonnn…" Ino teased Sakura who in response blushed.

"Who's Simon?" Hinata asked.

Naruto chuckled "That is Ghost's his real name." he replied. Everybody just called him Ghost since he barely took his mask off.

Naruto spread his arms out and asked "Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and handed him the crying Himawari to Naruto.

When Himawari was in Naruto's arms, she stopped crying and looked with her innocent eyes to Naruto and began reaching out towards him and Naruto began to wee her from left to right. Making the little girl sleep in a matter of minutes.

Himawari was now asleep in his arms now like a sweet little angel.

Everybody was very surprised on how Naruto could make Himawari to stop crying.

Sakura was the first to speak "Wow Naruto, I never thought I would see the day you would become a father."

Naruto snickered "Yeah, to be honest I was quite shocked myself." He admitted.

Tenten raised her eye and asked Hinata "I still don't get it how you get in THAT kind of relation Hinata." She referred to the polygamous relation Naruto was in with other girls. They all met the girls Naruto was in a 'relation' with. And of course some of the Konoha girls were concerned for Hinata but she said it was fine.

Hinata only could giggle.

"Speaking about those relations, where are those girls Naruto?" Kiba grinned as he looked around "I bet you like hanging around those chicks of you-"

He then got a bump to the head by Ino.

"Ouch! The hell Ino!" Kiba cried in pain.

"You know why." She glared at him.

"You don't have to hit me for that!" he rubbed his head.

"Actually Kiba, she could." Shino talked. Making Kiba slightly glare at his teammate.

"Well they decided to explore the city more and they wanted to prepare the house renovations which I will have to do." Naruto explained "Also we cannot come out in the open that we are in a polygamous relation until everything is settled.

Ino was the first to ask "What do you mean?"

"Well, I need to file my application to the council for the Clan Restoration Act."

"Why Naruto-san?" Rock Lee asked, who sat on the other end of the table now for no reason was doing pushups…on his thumbs.

"*sigh* troublesome." Everybody turned to Shikamaru "You guys do know that Naruto is the only Uzumaki currently alive now do you?" He asked his friends.

Chouji who had his mouth full with barbecue, swallowed it at once and asked "So?"

Shikamaru sighed "The Uzumaki's were very close to the Senju's, the Fist Hokage married an Uzumaki. They helped with the foundation of Konoha in other words." Shikamaru explained.

"And on that I try to get a permit for the CRA. So I can have my relationships without being looked as a womanizer." Naruto said.

Neji then sat a moment silent and began "Naruto…"

"?" Naruto thought. Neji stood up and stared directly at Naruto.

Tenten looked up to him and asked "What are you going to do Neji?"

Neji walked towards Naruto. Making him standing up since he knew what he was going to do. He handed Himawari back to Hinata and then stood in front of Neji.

Everybody now were watching on what Neji was going to say.

"Naruto, back when we were in the Chunin Exams, you made me see my errors on how I treated Hinata and for that I thank you…"

Naruto nodded.

"But," Neji stood firm like he meant it "If you hurt Hinata by anyway, either neglecting her or her daughter I will not stand down, no matter what you achieved, whatever you did or whatever friends you got. I hope this doesn't have to go this, but if you treat her like a concubine…you know."

The table was silent, everybody didn't know what how to react.

"Neji. I promise you I will never do anything to Hinata to make her unhappy." He offered him his hand.

Neji smiled and extended his "Then I have nothing to worry about."

They shook hands in front of a relieved people.

"UZUMAKI!"

The two man turned to the street and saw a couple of Hyuuga main branch members.

And in front of them stood Kiashi Hyuuga.

"Looks like he didn't take my advice." Naruto said, he turns to Neji "Neji take Hinata and my daughter to my home."

Neji nodded "I'll do." Neji helped bring Hinata up and escorted Hinata and Himawari away. Shino Kiba, Tenten and Rock Lee decided to join them in case.

Sakura walked next to Naruto with getting her gloves on.

Naruto raised his hands in front of her "Don't, I need to end this." Naruto walked out of the windowless restaurant.

Sakura protested "But Naruto-"was about to help him but he got stopped by Shikamaru.

"Sakura look." Shikamaru pointed out at a restaurant.

Sakura looked to where he was pointing and saw something odd.

Some men in military style clothing and some of them with their hoods over their heads who blend into the normal population, were watching the Hyuuga's with caution, she spotted on of them holding a blaster in his belt, meaning those were probably Naruto's militias that they heard off.

Then she noticed that at almost every restaurant there were similar people watching the Hyuuga's.

Naruto expected this to happen.

"Naruto got the Hyuuga's in a trap, he's in control now. The only thing we can do now is watch." Shikamaru explained.

Everybody then nodded and were about to watch the confrontation between Naruto and the Hyuuga's.

Naruto now stood in front of the Hyuuga leader Kiashi.

Naruto took a look around his surroundings and noticed everybody, civilian, shinobi, tourists and even some people with cameras were watching them.

Naruto turns to Kiashi "I thought I told you not to get near my family."

"Your family? They are part of the Hyuuga clan! They must be brought back to our compound! Where they need to learn their rightful place!" Kiashi sneered.

Naruto saw that Kiashi was losing his calm, and he noticed that some of his followers were either nervous or disappointed, meaning they weren't willingly coming here.

"Are you even listening!?" Kiashi yelled.

Naruto turns back to Kiashi "Hmm you said something?"

Sakura who was listening from the sidelines groaned "Urgh! Is he really using Kakashi's lines?" she face palmed.

Chouji smiled "Actually, it sounds better when he says it. And it seems to piss of that guy."

Naruto took a step closer and said "I didn't hear it, can you repeat that?" Naruto said as he puts his hand inside his pocket, reaching his blaster.

Kiashi replied lost his temper and stood in his fighting style "Screw this! I said, I demand you turn over that whore and that abomination of you-"

He was about to strike Naruto…

PEW! Kiashi got shot in the chest and it went straight through his back.

Some panic appeared in the surrounding restaurants but they quickly calmed down and were back watching at what was happening.

They stood shocked as they saw Kiashi dropped to the ground on his back with blood flooding out of his wounds.

Naruto took a few steps forward to his kneeled down to the body of the dead Hyuuga.

Naruto shook his head "You just had to do it," he reached his hand towards his eyes and closed it "rest in peace." He said as he stood up.

He puts his blaster away and looked to the remaining Hyuuga, who stood in fear.

Naruto gave them a warning, but he wasn't done.

"Let this be a message to your elders, if any of them try to do something against my friends or my family, this is what happens to people who try to stand against Naruto Uzumaki!" he made gave his final warning.

The Hyuuga's stood there could only nod before they started running away with the body of Kiashi Hyuuga.

 ** _'Naruto you just caught the attention of some powerful people.'_** _Kurama began._

 _'Yeah…I sense that.' Naruto sensed a small group of powerful shinobi nearby 'some among them have the-'_

 ** _'There are Jinchuuriki among us, I sense 6 of them, if I'm correct. I suggest falling back from the scene and finding them, try to be friendly with them.'_** _Kuruma suggested._

 _"Alright then, but first.'_

Naruto went back towards the restaurant and walked towards the cashier and gave a big wad of cash.

"I hope this covers everything, and here's a tip." Naruto handed over and went to his friends, leaving the cashier shocked.

Naruto saw that his friends were unable to talk so he said.

"Let's try to forget what happened and live on." Naruto friendly suggested as he and his friends left the crowd in shock, like they just witnessed a scene of a gangster film.

 **(If you watched American Gangster by Denzel Washington, you'll get it)**

Then the people began to talk, especially among some of the more interesting folks.

Firstly in an Iwa-styled BBC house, two Iwa shinobi were sitting on 1 table. Both wore unusual clothing.

The first one was a man in his 40s, he had red hair with a beard and moustache, he wore a crown like headpiece with in front of it his Iwa forehead protector. He also wore a black piece of armor across his face and he wore a long sleeved light red shirt and pants with some armor and he wore black sandals.

Rōshi could not just believe what he just witnessed.

"Did you see that Han?" Rōshi asked his nephew.

Han was a rather tall man, maybe the tallest Jinchuuriki that ever lived. But for a tall guy, he was very calm of his reaction to Naruto Uzumaki's action.

He wore armor from tip to toe and he was had his right hand into his kimono, which was a habit of his.

The armor was what he called Steam Armour on which he can use his Jinchuuriki abilities like Boil release more efficient. The only part of his body that wasn't covered where his eyes.

"…I saw it." Han simply replied "The guy may had his reasons."

"But shooting him in the middle of the square? That's just asking for trouble." Rōshi shook his head, trying to figure out why he would do this.

"What would you do if somebody threatened someone of our family…like Kurotsuchi, I'm not she's weak or anything but you know what I mean…" Han comparison to the situation.

Rōshi sighed "I understand what you're saying and you got a point," Rōshi leaned against his chair and thought about his niece Kurotsuchi.

The both Jinchuuriki remembered the fond memories they had of her on when she was little and always looked up to them, she was reckless, determent and strong for someone of her age.

They remembered how her reaction was when her mother was pronounced dead in the 3rd Shinobi World war. She was too young to understand, so she didn't grew up with the hatred some of the Iwa Nin felt after the war.

"Speaking about her, you know that Kitsuchi sended to us?" Han asked.

"Yeah…she wants to prove to be the best Kunoichi by fighting that guy." Rōshi said.

Han sighed and stood up "Meaning we're going prepare ourselves for her training. Let's go." The Iwa ninja left some money and left the restaurant.

At a tea house that was at the other side of the square, 2 other Jinchuuriki saw the whole thing happening.

Well, one of them was impressed with it and the other really didn't pay much attention to it.

"Woaw! That was amazing!" a tan-skinned girl said. She mint green hair with an orange clip on it and she had orange eyes.

She wore short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it and white sandals.

She wore her forehead protectors on her shoulder and had an object that was wrapped in red cloth lined next to her chair.

The mint green haired girl was fascinated by what Naruto did "Did you see that Utakata, he lectured those guys like a BOSS!" she gave a fist to the ground.

Utakata was thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash with some of his chest revealed.

He blew out some bubbles and said "You know he's the 9 tailed Jinchuuriki right?"

"He is? Oh yes I forgot!" she giggled like it was nothing, she was a carefree girl who always was friendly towards anyone.

Utakata groaned, he didn't hate the girl, but he didn't like living in Konoha because he had to, but on the other hand, he wouldn't have to deal with Hotaru who now lived in Kiri, but wasn't allowed to see her 'master' because she could accidently reveal Utakata's powers.

Something he saw as a plus point.

Utakata blew some more bubbles and some of them were being popped by bypassing children.

Fu smiled as she leaned her head against the palm of her head. She was observing the children.

This caught the attention of Utakata "Something interesting Fu?"

Fu sighed and turned to her fellow Jinchuuriki "It's nothing I'm just thinking about my…childhood." She said with some caution and looked down somber a bit.

Utakata knew what she meant, even though he didn't know much of het, he could pretty much guess that as a Jinchuuriki you would have a hard upbringing.

Utakata knew that Fu really liked children and had a soft spot for them.

So he decided to show his good heart "I'll buy you another lemonade."

She grinned and immediately ordered "5 lemonades please!"

Utakata's eyes twitched a few times and he dropped his head to the table in defeat while Fu started laughing while 5 glasses lemonade were being served.

In a Karaoke on the other side of the square, a group of Kumo Ninja also witnessed the altercation between the Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki.

"The heck was that guy thinking?!" A dark-skinned teenager with red hair and yellow eyes said.

"That Hyuuga pissed him off," Another dark skinned teenager said, he had white hair and a lollipop in his mouth and was rambling "What if the Raikage does something to piss him off, Uzumaki would declare war on our village and then we would go back to war with the other natio-"

"You're overthinking again Omoi!" the red head bumped Omoi in the head.

"Karui, Omoi calm down. Not cool." They turned heads around to their friend.

She was a woman in her 20's, fair-skinned with a curvaceous figure and an impressive bust. She has blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair. Her name was Samui.

"You're making a scene around here." Samui began, she took a sip of her drink and was about to continue until they hear someone shouting.

"Yo, Samui! Karui! Omoi!" A big dark skinned muscular man with sunglasses and light blond hair with a goatee, on his right shoulder he had a tattoo of the Kanji for 'iron' and on his left cheek he had a tattoo of blue bull's horns. He had his swords with him on his back and wore his usual attire.

"Master B!" Karui and Omoi greeted back. The master extended his fist and gave a fist bump to his students.

"So what's been cracking while I was out to practice my rapping" Bee rapped. Bee got to know some folks from the planet Earth who were in the music business and had a small studio where he would try some of his lyrics.

 **(Warning, I'm not very good at rap so this is what you have to deal with.)**

When Karui tried to answer his question, Omoi interrupted her and they both got in a semi-argument.

"Naruto Uzumaki killed somebody just on the street."

All the Kumo ninja turned to their friend who was quite for some time.

The woman had long, straight blonde hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes, she wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had similar designs of clouds on it, and she also wore purple fingerless gloves and a chan of white beads around her left hand and sandals. On her head she wore her Kumo headband and a red belt around her waist.

Yugito had been observing Naruto since he arrived and turned to Killer Bee and nodded.

Killer Bee nodded and turns to his students "My students get something for us to drink," he tossed them a wad of money "It's on me this you hear?"

Both students cheered on and they were gone, trying to order something. Which would take a long time with those 2…

Samui and Killer Bee then joined Yugito by the table and Killer Bee began.

"Okay Yugito, I want to hear the full story what just happened here." Killer Bee said without rapping, something you would hear him often do.

Yugito sighed and explained everything she saw, when she explained how Naruto was around people, they were surprised how Yugito described what kind of a person Naruto was. That he looked like a kind respectful and friendly guy, but that when he shot the man who threatened his family in front of a massive crowd, he made it clear that he wouldn't allow anybody to mess with his friends or family.

Samui smiled and was tapping her feet "He's sounds cool to me."

Yugito couldn't agree more, she and Samui dealt with a lot of dickheads and perverts who only were interested in their features and it resulted them into…well lawsuits, medical bills and restraining orders, on which the last one was kind of ironic.

"Sounds like an okay homie, can't wait to hook him up with the rest of the Jinchuuriki posse, and everybody at the Karaoke bar while I'm spitting my rhymes." Bee rhymed.

 **(Like I said, I'm bad at this.)**

"Yo Bee!" A regular customer shouted "We wanna hear more of your rhymes bro! Hit it up!" Bee smiled and got up and said to his friends "Wanna stay and hear me?"

Yugito and Samui thought for a minute and replied "...No but thanks. We're gonna walk around the shopping district, after that we're going to visit the Hot Spring." They both stood up and left some money on the counter and left the Karaoke bar.

As Killer Bee was going to sing, they didn't noticed that a person in a dark hood who sat with a man in a suit and a visible sickle and hammer tattoo on his neck.

"Are your men ready for it?" the hooded person asked. The head of the person raised up and it was revealed to be Ventress.

The man nodded "Da, I have my best men ready."

"Good, if this succeeds then you and your friends will be handsomely paid. I'll contact you." Ventress stood up and left.

Then the man with the neck tattoo also left. He stumbled by accident on a homeless man who had a poncho over his body and a hat over his head.

He arrived at the safe house he rented for him and his death squad.

He opened the door and then saw what happened inside.

The whole was shot up with his whole crew dead on the couch and with bullet holes riddled all across their bodies.

The man heard a clocking and turned around.

It was the homeless man, holding a 9mm Berretta with a silencer.

Before the man could react, the homeless man pulled the trigger…

To be continued…

 **I'm sorry it took too long, I don't know how but I recently started watching Shane Dawson's scary videos and it somehow became an addiction to me.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and I will be working on the Naruto+One Piece story and I might consider to make a Naruto+Gate – Jietai story…**

 **Please leave a comment and follow me and send me a message if you want to give an idea, I'm open for it and also this story reached over 250 000 views!**

 **Thank you for your support and I hope to write fanfictions in the future.**

 **I see you guys next time**


	35. Kage meeting and enemies closing in

**Yo! sorry for the long update, I will promise you this arc will come to an end soon. I will be working on my other 2 stories and i hope you like it. Please leave a comment below and peace.**

 **Konoha, 1 day later.**

It was a busy day in Konoha as everything went like nothing had happened. Even though word spread on the street what happened on the village square and what was discovered a few hours after the incident, when a couple found a dead guy on the ground near their apartment and a what they found inside the house of the dead guy.

But today also was the day all 4 Kage's arrived, and one of them was watching how Konoha Shinobi were putting a long white over the bodies that were rounded up. Covering everything except their feet. Their weapons being confiscated as evidence in front of an crowd that was witnessing the whole ordeal.

"Hey Gaara." Gaara turned around to see his brother Kankuro and Pakura approaching him "What are you looking at?"

Gaara pointed to the scene "There."

They looked where he was pointing at and saw the white sheets with feet's of dead corpses sticking out of it.

Kankuro grimaced "Damn, what happened there?" he asked.

"Probably some deal gone bad." Gaara said. He turns to Pakura and asked "Did you reserved some rooms for us?"

"Yes Kazekage, but I could only afford 2 rooms, 1 with 2 beds and the other for myself." She answered her leader.

"Wait, why do you get a room for yourself?" Kankuro asked.

"Because Pakura deserves her privacy. Last time someone shared a room with her, he-"

"Okay, okay I get. I don't need to be reminded that." Kankuro complied, still remembering the details of the guy that tried to flirt with Pakura.

"Lord Kazekage!" someone called him out.

All 3 of them turned around to see it was the Mizukage Mei Terumi and her bodyguards Ao and Chōjūrō behind her.

Gaara greeted her with a bow "Lady Mizukage, it's nice to see you again."

Mei smiled and bowed back "It's nice to see you too." She raised her head up and took a look at the scene behind Gaara and asked "Oh my, what happened there?"

"We don't know, probably some deal gone bad." Kankuro replied.

Ao took a peak at the bodies and noticed one of the body's arms was hanging out, leaving it exposed to the crowd. Ao saw that the arm was riddled with tattoos...a sickle and a star in it.

"I doubt that it's some deal gone wrong." Ao whispered to himself. Chōjūrō heard him and began to be nervous. But he then remembered something he had to say.

"Uhm, lady Mizukage, your room has been settled in the hotel." He said.

Mei turns to her bodyguard and smiled "Thank you Chōjūrō."

Chōjūrō smiled "You're welcome My lady."

Ao rolled his eyes.

"So there you guys are!"

Both groups turned around to see the Tsuchikage walking towards them with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi behind him.

"Good to see you again Ōnoki." Gaara said.

Ōnoki smirked "Cheeky brat, good to see you to." He turns to Mei "Mizukage, how are you doing?"

Mei smiled "I'm doing good. How is your back?"

"Oh! Now that you mention i-"

CRACK! Ōnoki's back cracked and he was yet again in agonizing pain as his jaw dropped open and he puts his hands on it "My back!"

Kurotsuchi shook her head and said "Urgh you stupid old man…" She turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" An angry Ōnoki yelled at his granddaughter.

She turned around with a confident smile "I'm going to prepare myself to fight Naruto Uzumaki." She brought up her fist "I'm going to beat him to pulp!" she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand.

Akatsuchi tried to convince her while looking nervous "Hey Kurotsuchi, I don't think right now is the time to-"

"Argh you too!?" She groaned, she turned around and started walking away "I will be looking for uncle Roshi." She walked away and waved her hand back "See ya!"

Ōnoki groaned but sighed out of frustration _'that brat.'_

Ōnoki turns to the other Kage's and said "Let's go meet Tsunade shall we?"

"But where is the Raikage?"

"WHAAAAT? THAT MUCH!?"

Mei chuckled "I believe that answer's your question." Everyone turned their heads to look down the street. To see that the Raikage was staring with shock at a piece of paper. While his entourage took a step back except for Mabui, trying to calm things down.

"Lord Raikage please calm down." Mabui plead.

"This much for a few broken bones? If I keep paying for this whole of Kumogakure could go bankrupt! Do these idiots never learn?"

"Lord Raikage!" Ay turned around to see the other Kage's standing there.

Ay gave the medical bill to Mabui "We'll settle it later." The Kumo ninja walked up to the others and they bowed in respect to each other.

"Good to see you my old friend." Ay referred to Ōnoki.

Ōnoki smirked "Good to see you too, how are the bills?" he joked, knowing the story behind it.

Ay groaned "Please don't get me started, this is maybe the 12th in 2 months! I pay for Yugito's settlements more than for my own house."

Mei giggled "Does she have the pervert problem?"

"Pretty much, I even have to pay for Samui's settlements, I swear I'm coming here to see the Uzumaki brat, not to pay the settlements in real life." Ay said irritated.

Gaara began "About that, what are you going to do?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"What are you planning to do when you meet him?" Gaara clarified the question. He was suspicious of some of his fellow Kage's intentions of meeting him, especially of his background of the Yellow Flash.

"That depends on the kid, if he's really that powerful. Hopefully he isn't some spoiled brat that brags about his father's legacy." Ay answered Gaara's question.

"That's not how Naruto is." Gaara replied.

"Hm? Oh yes, that brat has a relation with your sister right? Temari was her name?"

"Yes."

"I heard she was pregnant. I have to congratulate you becoming an uncle." Ay commented with an half smile. This somehow felt like an half insult to Gaara, like the Raikage tried to insinuate that he 'gave' Temari to Naruto.

Instead giving an reaction that everybody expected was going to be hostile. Gaara bowed "Thank you Raikage." He gestured his hand "Shall we go?"

Ay's half insult failed and he scoffed but smirked "Okay." He took the lead as they all went for the Hokage building.

What they didn't realize was that they were being spied on. not by an Leaf Shinobi, but someone of Hudson's spy network.

The spy snorted "This will be interesting." He saw a homeless person walk towards him with a cup with spare money in it "Change?"

The spy grabbed a small paper and wrote in it, he then picked up some change and puts it into the cup "You know what to do."

"Sure thing." The 'homeless' man said as he walked away.

 **Naruto mansion**

Outside the mansion, Hudson just arrived with a couple of dossiers in his hands. He knocked on the door. He waited for a moment and began to whistle to break the time.

Then the door was opened by Tayuya who was brushing her teeth "Oh hey Hudson, you came early." She said in gibberish tone while still brushing her teeth.

Hudson ignored the hygiene and manner problem of the redhead "Hey Tayuya. Is Naruto here?"

She nodded she pointed out and said "He's in the garden, he's meditating." She left to go back to the bathroom. Hudson entered the mansion and walked through the hallways.

He stopped to see that the room with the open door and saw Sabine with her hair covered in a towel. She started to unwrap it and it turned out she changed her hair color was now blue-greenish hair **(season 2)**.

She started grabbing her paint and took of her armor and started mixing the canisters.

Hudson kept walking and then looked on his left to see Evie reading a book and an sleeping Élise were on their chairs, they were in the library.

Aveline came with an blanket and put it on Élise. Hudson kept moving until he bumped into Hinata.

"Oh, sorry Hinata I haven't seen you." Hudson apologized.

Hinata smiled "Oh don't worry Hudson, did you came for Naruto?" she asked. She was holding a bottle of warm milk and some fresh diapers.

"Uhm yeah actually I am. He's in the garden right?" he took the handle of the door.

"Wait wait that's not the garden-"

Hudson opened the door and in front of him stood a half-naked Hera in her towel, she noticed him.

Hudson quickly closed the door and asked "Where?"

Hinata pointed end of the hallway, first door left."

"Thanks." Hudson ran quickly through the hallway and disappeared, just before a dressed up Hera came out with a blaster in her hand.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Hinata shook her head and went back to her baby's room. Leaving Hera to go to Sabine's room.

 **The garden**

Naruto was in his meditating position, in the middle of a small field of grass.

Then he heard a door open and he saw opened his eyes "Ah Hudson, good to see you." Naruto stood up and walked to the table where he would sometimes eat on.

He sat on the chair as Hudson was pulling out pictures, documents and other standard procedures he would normally show "This just came in from my spies. You remember I told you about that shootout that happened just yesterday?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, one of our crews managed to find the hideout of another death squad that was planning to kill me. Why? It's not like it's the first time somebody tried to take my head. I have a bounty on my head remember?"

"Yeah about that." Hudson shoved a picture under Naruto's nose "Remember her?"

It was a picture of Ventress in a hood.

This caught Naruto's attention, he grabbed it and asked "Is she behind all of this?"

Hudson nodded "The hitman was spotted talking to her a few hours before the bodies was discovered. We currently don't know where she is or why she is here. But we found out she made direct communications with unknown numbers that were traced back to Separatist territory."

"An invasion…" Naruto said a guess.

"We think so, we don't know either when or how, but I suggest we ask for reinforcements, and I suggest we also warn the Republic. To tell them what's going on."

Naruto nodded "Are the others well aware?"

"They knew it before you."

"And the prisoner?" Naruto asked.

Hudson shook his head "Killed himself before he could reveal something. Bit his own tongue."

Naruto shook his head. He stood up "I'm going to a meeting with the 5 Kages. Telling them what they can expect."

"I should warn you, some of their leaders are-"

"I know that they are going to test me. I expected nothing less." Naruto walked past Hudson "I will not let them wait now." He then quickly stopped and asked "Oh before I forget, what kind of reinforcements did you asked for?"

"Rangers sir."

Naruto nodded "Good, let them come, also try to get air support and warn admiral Ackbar about the situation, make sure he stays in contact." Naruto said as he opened the door and left Hudson alone.

Hudson quickly pulled out his cellphone and started calling in numbers.

Naruto just exited the mansion and was about to leave.

"Naruto wait!" he turned around to see it was Hinata holding Himawari.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Himawari and I are going to visit Temari in the hospital soon. Can you come there to visit Temari?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and came close to his lover "I will." He stroked her hair and kissed her on the lips and then kissed Himawari on the forehead, receiving a small cute yelp from the little blue haired angle.

"Boss we're here!" Naruto and Hinata turned around to see a ship with Yuri and Price in it. Price was in the back smoking his cigar while Yuri was on the steering.

"Let's move." Hudson walked passed them and entered the ship.

Naruto kissed Hinata again and entered the ship, he waved and said "Be careful!" Naruto's ship left.

 **Kage meeting**

All the 5 Kage's were sitting on a round table with their bodyguards behind their respective leaders, Kurotsuchi came back after arranging a set of training sessions with her uncle and nephew.

"Urgh, too bad I couldn't manage to find Naruto Uzumaki to challenge him." She grunted to herself.

Akatsuchi chuckled "Don't worry, if he comes right now, you can challenge him then." Akatsuchi whispered to her. Giving her a smug idea.

She smiled grimly "Oh I will…."

Next to the Iwa nin, Darui and C were having their own conversation.

"So this guy is the 9 tailed Jinchuuriki, meaning he is an important asset to Konoha." Cee said "Do you think he can control its power like Yugito and master B?"

"I wouldn't know, let's just see what kind of a man he is, Ay is going to test him and if he passes his test, besides Ay seems to be quite eager to meet him for a long time." Darui replied.

Then next to them was the Kiri team

Chōjūrō was getting quite nervous "Hopefully I won't screw it up or I'll embarrass the whole village."

 _'Don't screw this up kid, or you will embarrass our whole village.'_ Ao thought.

Kankuro groaned _'This is not what I wanted in live.'_

 _'Let's see who this guy is.'_ Pakura thought to herself.

Behind Tsunade, stood Kakashi and Might Gai. They were chosen as bodyguards since Shizune was doing checks for Temari in the hospital.

Gai smiled "Looks like Naruto is making rivals around everywhere he goes, reminds me of us back in the day huh Kakashi?" he asked his rival.

"Huh? You said something?" Kakashi asked.

"Ooooh! You did it again Kakashi." Gai sprouted his flames of youth.

This caused a small scene and everybody except for Kakashi and Tsunade to think _'what's wrong with this moron?'_

A Konoha shinobi opened the door and warned "My lady, Naruto has arrived."

"Let them in." Tsunade waved him.

"About time." An impatient Ay said.

Naruto entered the room with 3 people following him.

The Kage's now were in the same room with the Revolutionary Fox. He walked casually to the empty chair that was reserved for him.

The Kage's minus Tsunade were slightly surprised on what he looked like, even though they knew he was possibly of Gaara's age, they did not expect him look so confident like a leader.

He sat down as his bodyguards stood behind him, eyeing the bodyguards of the others.

The other escorts found themselves challenged by the 2, especially Price who did not want to be taken lightly.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a briefing earlier, something very important." He said.

"That's okay Naruto." Tsunade replied, she then stated "Let's start with the introductions-"

"I already know who they are Granny. No need to introduce them." Naruto said to spare the time. Tsunade was irritated of Naruto's 'granny' remark and was about to say something.

Ōnoki began "Is this how you let him disrespect you Tsunade?" he smirked "Sounds like he doesn't know how to respect his elders."

Ōnoki seemed to try test Naruto. This was expected by all the Kage's who knew Ōnoki wasn't someone who gave his respect just for free.

Naruto turned to him and smirked "So you are Ōnoki, 3rd Tsuchikage of Iwagakure and user of the Dust release."

"Seems like you've done your homework brat, I expect nothing from the offspring of the Yellow Flash." Ōnoki commented as he leaned back on his chair.

"Like you're surprised old man. I doubt you would give me an inch. And don't expect me to apologize for what happened in the last war, my dad only did what he had to do," Naruto started getting serious "I don't know what the relations between Iwa and Konoha are now, but if you think I'm some spoiled brat, bragging about my dad's achievements, then you thought fucking wrong." He stated, wanting to make clear what he wasn't.

The rest of the Kage's took a look on what Ōnoki respond was going to be and to their surprise he stood there silent. Akatsuchi also didn't seem to give a reaction now.

Kurotsuchi on the other smirked and was going to do it "Hey blondie!"

Naruto turned to the Iwa girl "What?"

"You and me! I challenge you to a fight!"

Everybody was kind of surprised on how fast she asked or rather demanded a fight against the blonde revolutionary.

"…Okay, when?" Naruto asked.

Kurotsuchi smirked "Next week."

"Alright then, I'll see it to it then."

She smirked and got back to her corner, smirking at the thought of kicking his ass.

Naruto turned to the Tsuchikage "Is that your granddaughter?"

Ōnoki frowned a little bit, having his overprotective senses again "Yes she is."

"Something says me you and I are going to need a talk about something, some kind of an arrangement back in the end of the war I believe was made?"

Ōnoki looked slightly stunned on what he meant _'Does he?….'_ luckily for them, Kurotsuchi was too much focused on her mind that she didn't hear anything about it.

Ōnoki nodded "Yeah we will."

"Can we continue with this meeting already!?" an annoyed Ay asked "We need to talk about your status as an Jinchuuriki."

Naruto turned to Ay "What about my status?"

Ay turned to his fellow Kage's and they all nodded.

Mei turned to Naruto and spoke "Because of your status as holder of the Kyuubi, you became a target by many people…." Leaving out the one name of that group.

 _'They're hiding something.'_ Hudson thought, he will try to look into this after the meeting.

Naruto leaned back "I know I'm being targeted, it's nothing new to me. Heck last night my men had taken out a hit crew that planned to kill me. Nothing special." Naruto replied to them.

"So that crime scene is your doing…"

"If you're the target of extremist groups, separatist hardliners, crime bosses and etc. you expect something like that." Naruto told "But what is it about my status? You never explained to me."

Tsunade took the initiative and began to explain "Naruto, after you went missing, we all agreed we could not afford to lose any of the Jinchuuriki, so we decided to bring all or at least most of the Jinchuuriki here to Konoha. Where we could keep an eye on them and minimize the chance of losing them to the enemy…" she left out the name of the organization that was trying to get them.

"Because Gaara is the Kazekage he is the only one not residing in Konoha, but now 6 out of the 9 Jinchuuriki live here."

"6?" Naruto asked.

Mei sighed "We don't know where the 3 tails is, so we don't know how to find him. It' former Jinchuuriki was Yagura, the 4th Mizukage. He died in the middle of the civil war."

Naruto understood what she meant "Okay, so what do you want from me?"

Gaara then said "We say you need to stay here till we-"

"To stay here to protect to Kyuubi from being stolen. Since we don't know what our enemies are planning, so we cannot take any chance of losing you." Ay explained.

"Sorry but I have to decline that idea."

"What!" everybody yelled. Except for Kakashi, Tsunade and Naruto's people.

Naruto continued "I cannot just simply hide for someone who's trying to get to me. I already have enemies who are trying to kill me, so I'm used to it. Also as a leader to many I can't think about my own safety if that is contrary to my work helping people around the galaxy if I have to hide for one prick trying to take away Kuruma."

"Kuruma?"

"That's the name of the Kyuubi, I speak to him time to times." Naruto said. Surprising the Konoha ninja that he managed to speak with it, or rather 'he'.

"Not do I only hold responsibility to the people who I swore to protect, I also hold it to my men. People who stood by me from the beginning. From the Tatooine Revolution to our victories in Ryloth."

"I simply refuse to hide and think of my own safety then leaving my people on their own." Naruto made his statement.

This surprised everybody to an degree. They did found it impressive that he wasn't scared of being targeted by multiple people who were very powerful and scare worthy. Also his loyalty to his followers was astonishing to them.

Naruto stood up "If that is what everybody wanted to talk about then I think we're done here."

"Wait," Ay began. Naruto and Ay faced each other of.

Ay saw the same look he saw in Minato's face _'Just like his father.'_ He sighed "At least, meet with the other Jinchuuriki. They all depend on each other now they know they're more targeted these days." Ay suggested.

Naruto nodded "I'm not against that."

"Good, I'll contact Jiraya to set up the meeting."

Naruto shook it off "Let them come to my house, makes it easier to meet them then some hostile place." Naruto stood up and went his way to the door "I'm going to visit the hospital now, seeing how Temari is doing. Let's go Gaara, Kankuro and…." Naruto saw the Suna Kunoichi "Who are you?"

"My name is Pakura, a friend of Temari." Pakura crossed her arms under her bust. She looked at him with glaring eyes "And yes I will go see Temari too."

Naruto nodded to her "Okay Pakura." Naruto turned to the others and and said his farewell "Sorry for the early departure but I have to visit my wife, she's expecting to give birth any moment now."

"Wait, I thought you were only married to Hinata Hyuuga. I don't get it." Mabui asked.

"So the rumors are true, are you just a playb-"

"First of all, NO I am not a playboy. Sure I am in this relation, but only because of my heritage."

Tsunade sighed "Naruto is currently the last member of the Uzumaki clan, so under the CRA he's obliged to have multiple wives." She explained.

"And don't think I'm some pervert alright. And don't dare to talk about this to anyone." He made a slight warning to everybody in the room.

Ōnoki spoke "Then my suspicions were correct, Minato did knew this would happen if he married Kushina Uzumaki."

"Wait what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked the little man.

"Well to put in this way, Minato and I had a-"

"Naruto!"

The door opened and it was Sakura "Naruto, You need to come quick, Temari's water broke!"

Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto's eyes widened.

Naruto "Shit! I need to go now!" Naruto went past Sakura and ran through the hallways.

Gaara turned to his bodyguard and said "Let's go!"

They jumped out of the windows and started running through the rooftops to the hospital. Leaving the rest to hang.

Yuri and Price looked at each other and said "Not getting there."

"Let's get a pint." Price suggested as they left the room. Sakura sighed and closed the door behind her when she left.

Hudson was left alone and cleared his throat "Now we get that out of the way, let's talk about something else more important.

 **(I understand this looked bad to some writers, but I will plan to them talk apart in the future, this filler takes too long for some of you, by this I'll plan to continue the story later and get back on the track.)**

 **Hospital**

Naruto just was given directions where Temari was giving labor. He did not gave attention of Kankuro trying him to slow down by yelling at him.

Naruto then found Hinata sitting on a chair with a magazine in her hands.

Hinata spotted Naruto, she stood up and smiled "Naruto." They embraced each other in the arms.

Naruto broke the hug and asked "Where is Himawari?"

"She's back home, Evie wanted to come with us but we forgot the diapers. So I was here alone for a while and she took her back home." Hinata replied.

"Okay, wait please don't I'm too…"

Hinata nervously smiled "I'm sorry Naruto but she already gave birth, they now have to run tests to see nothing is wrong with the baby."

Naruto groaned "Not again…" he only wanted to be there when the baby was born.

Gaara, Kankuro and Pakura finally arrived. They saw a saddened Naruto and started fearing for the worse.

"Naruto, don't tell me she…"

"What! No! oh no, she already gave birth that's it." Hinata waved her hands "Naruto is only sad because he missed that moment for the second time."

Kankuro sighed in big relief while Pakura held her hearth in relief and also puffed out a sigh of relief.

Gaara walked towards Naruto and asked "And? Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Actually I don't know, I just got here." He turns to Hinata who just giggled and puts her finger in front of her mouth making the motion 'not going to spoil it.'

Then a nurse exited the ER and walked up to Naruto "Are you the father?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, where is she? Is she okay?-"

"Calm down Naruto, let the nurse speak." Gaara puts his hand on Naruto to stop him from talking and to make him calm down "How is my sister?"

The nurse giggled "She's alright lord Kazekage, just a little tipsy after giving birth."

The doors opened and a pair of nurses and doctors walked out with a bed, on it was Temari and a bundle of small bundle crawled in her arms, her hair was messy and she looked like she was covered in sweat.

Naruto went by her side and said "Temari."

"Naruto." Temari smiled, she saw her brother "Gaara."

Gaara smiled "Temari."

She extended her hand and he took it, gripping it hard.

She smiled at him and then to Naruto "It's a boy." She said.

"That's great." Naruto was happy "That's really great." Naruto was joined with Hinata by his side.

Temari handed over the bundle to Naruto and he took it into his arms.

It was a sleeping baby boy who had the skin of Temari and the small hair color of Naruto.

Naruto smiled and turned his head to Gaara and said "You want to hold on your new nephew Gaara?"

Gaara did not expect this but then nodded "Sure."

Naruto handed over the baby to Gaara who was struggling first to hold onto the baby, but then his sand started to surround the baby's bundle and was holding on to it slightly as support. Gaara was then joined by Kankuro who wanted to see his new family member.

Pakura went next to Temari "Hey girl." She offered her hand.

Temari smirked "Hey Pakura." She took her hand and gripped it in response "Took you long enough to visit me."

Pakura laughed "You know how it is, being a A-ranked ninja now these being a pain in the ass of work." She then went closer to her ear and whispered "I never expected you to be a mother this early."

Temari grinned and scratched her head "It's kind of a long story. I'll explain it to you soon."

"So what are you going to call him." Kankuro asked with a genuine smile at the baby.

Naruto and Temari blinked and looked at each other "We actually didn't come up with a name yet."

"Would I suggest…Karura?" Gaara suggested. This brought the 2 parents to think.

"….Karura huh?" Naruto turns to Temari who smiled "After our mother, I like it Gaara. Karura it is." It was decided.

Kankuro grinned "Well I think it's time to finally say," He extended his hand to Naruto "Welcome to the family Naruto."

Naruto smiled and shook his hand "Looks like we'll become brothers. Huh Gaara?"

Gaara handed Karura back to Temari and smiled "Yes it is. Welcome…brother Naruto."

Everybody laughed. The second child Karura Uzumaki was born and Naruto's family extended.

 **Meanwhile**

Ventress was in an alleyway talking to the hologram of Count Dooku.

 ** _"So you failed me again. What's in it for me to keep you alive anymore? You keep giving me disappointments after disappointments."_**

Ventress growled "Those hitmen were killed before I even knew it. Just give me the order master, and I will slaughter everybody who is close to him." She asked for the opportunity.

 ** _"You will not do such thing! You will wait for Danzo's men and for the invasion force."_** Dooku ordered her **"You will not attack Uzumaki now, you'll get your backup really soon."**

"But master, I don't need the help of them. They will only stand in my way of my revenge." Ventress said.

 ** _"I said NO Ventress! He's not to be underestimated. He has proven himself to be a man with many ears and guns. Get to an safe location and wait for the signal. And don't fail me again Ventress. Or else…"_** Dooku's hologram disappeared.

"As you wish master…" Ventress puts the communicator away and was about to walk away until she saw a person in the shadows in front of her.

"So Hudson was right." The figure slowly started walked out of the shadows.

Ventress pulled out her lightsabers and activated them "So who are you?"

The person's face was visible, it was Kakashi "The teacher of the boy you sended your goons after." Kakashi lazily replied.

"Oh I remember you. We met in Tatooine ain't we?" she swung her blade slightly

"Yes we did." Kakashi took a step closer "Tell me, why do you try to kill Naruto?"

She scoffed "Like I'm going to explain that to you. After I killed you, I'll make sure he and his loved ones will join you." She remarked evilly. A figure in the shadows with an unique mask was waiting for the chance to capture her.

Kakashi gave her a glare eye "Like hell you will."

Ventress then heard the sound of…chirping birds and then saw that Kakashi's hand was glowing of lightning _'does he control electricity?'_

"You may wonder what this is." Kakashi began "Instead of explaining, why not demonstrate it…on you, or you just walk with me nice and slowly to Ibiki." He suggested in such cold manner, like he never had done before.

Ventress grinned as she roared like an animal and went for Kakashi.

"I expect that as an no." Kakashi grabbed his arm and went straight for Ventress "Raikiri!"

The alleyway only showed fell blue glowing lightning as the night started to fall.


	36. Before the storm battle of Konoha 1

The next few days went on with some accidents where explosions occurred and property was damaged. There were even reports of gunfire being heard in some parts of the village, a liquidation inside the criminal world was happening and that an gang war was going on.

But in reality a hunt was happening, the hunted was Ventress and the hunters were the ALF and their militias. After Kakashi failed to bring in Ventress, the village had found itself being in a giant cat and mouse game where the ALF and its allies were going by every intel they were receiving and were trying to capture or kill Dooku's assassin.

The ALF had no luck finding her, having to cut their chase when the Hokage found it was Naruto's allies and they had to stop before the press could find out who was behind all of this.

Right now Naruto was standing in front of the table with Hudson, Yuri, Price and Foley. Who had recently arrived with a whole battalion of Rangers. The Rangers were now waiting for their next orders in the militia hideouts.

They were talking to the hologram of Admiral Ackbar, telling him about the invasion the CIS was about to plan. The admiral had already decided that he would go with an assault fleet he had assembled that would go to Elementia for support. Naruto had asked most of the girls to prepare themselves for what was to come as only Temari duo medical reason was the one to leave as last.

 ** _"Most ships that are being called in are not that far away from Elementia, neither am I, that's why I will lead the fleet. We're almost there so you don't need to worry."_** Ackbar had said.

"Thanks admiral, I owe you one when this will be over." Naruto said in relief.

 ** _"Don't be, I still owe you for helping my people. Make sure to notify the Kage's about the situation."_**

Hudson answered "Already had done that admiral."

 ** _"Then I'll see you very soon, may the force be with you."_** Ackbar said his goodbyes before the hologram shut off.

Price was the first to speak "Well this will be an interesting event. Seems like this will be the first confrontation against you personally Naruto. After all the crap you've given them."

Naruto sighed as he sat down "Seems like you're right Price, I only wished it could be fought somewhere else, far away from my home." He really wished that this could be prevented. Not wanting hid village, his friends, his family to be in the middle of all of this.

Yuri knew that Naruto was concerned about the situation and said "You know we've got your back Naruto. We'll defend the village no matter what."

"Thanks Yuri, I appreciate it." Naruto turned to Foley and decided to change the subject "Foley how are things in your country?"

"Oh you mean the US? Well there were elections. For Congress, President and a seat in the Republic Senate." Foley groaned at that thought "Those was perhaps the most horrible elections I have ever witnessed."

Naruto looked confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Foley rubbed the back of his neck "We had a choice between the Republican candidate who is a Yankee rich business man who used bullcrap rhetoric and promises to bring back jobs and on the other side we have a Democratic candidate who is taking in more money from Wall street and is a liar, who runs on the platform on identity politics and because she's a woman."

 **(Yes I am using the 2016 Election for this. I will not use their names but it is far to interesting. For the Americans who have to live with it, sorry but you got to live with it.)**

"And now Timmy J Dirrel is the president of the United States." Foley face palmed "A bullshit artist managed to win the election."

"Wow." Naruto was surprised. He had heard of Dirrel, he was an American business man who was so famous for his lifestyle and him being 'Dirrel'. Naruto heard that Dirrel's rhetoric was mostly about the 'crumbling' military, the US not being taken seriously and that the US needed to expand its influence into the Galaxy and end the Clone Wars saying it was 'throwing away money'

But when he was elected, he quickly changed his views (unsurprisingly) by saying that the US should support the Clone Wars against 'tyranny'. Making him a tool to what Americans call 'the deep state' with its corruption cuddling up to warmongers and lobbyists with other established politicians.

Naruto had talked to some of his American colleagues like general Davis and some of the foot soldiers about their view on this and they said they couldn't be bothered anymore with the normal routine political bullcrap and the most known two-party system.

Naruto knew this was a dodgy subject but asked "What about Congress?"

Foley shook his head "Republicans, mostly conservatives have the majority. And I won't depend on the Democrats to make a comeback since most of them are in the back pocket of the corporations like the Republicans." Foley said.

"….and for the Senator seat?" Naruto asked.

Foley made a small smirk "Well on that I can say we had some sensible victory."

"How come?" Yuri asked.

"The race was won by perhaps the only politician who is honest about his beliefs. He won the election and has been very open about his beliefs, he's anti-war and has not taken a single dime from the big companies."

"Oi you mean that old senator with the crazy white hair and the glasses." Yuri asked.

"Yep that's him." Before they could finish their conversation, Temari came inside the room via an open door with Karura in her arms.

"Naruto, you've got visitors." She said. In the hallway, they could here multiple voices speaking to each other.

Naruto stood up and walked over to her. He looked down and smiled at the sleeping form of his just born son.

Naruto looked back at Temari "Okay, I'll see you later at dinner alright?"

"You know it's Tayuya's time to cook right? She's going to cook Chili."

Naruto smirked, that Tayuya became a better cook after she took some classes, she could rival with Hinata or Aveline.

"Okay." Naruto turned to his colleagues "Sorry guys, have to cut it short."

"No problems. I'm going to prepare the men, come Yuri." Price stood up.

"Yes Price." Yuri stood up as he followed Price.

"Say Foley, Jay Halstead is in your team right?" Hudson said as he stood up and grabbed the holocommunicator.

"Yes he is sir, why?" Foley started to follow the glass wearing man as they both exited the room while discussing about Halstead. They closed the door behind them and Naruto turned to Temari.

"Please open the door."

Temari nodded and opened the door behind her and gestured "Come in." she left the door wide open and walked to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek "I'll bring you guys some tea so you have ." She said as she left through the door.

"Good." Naruto sat down as he let out a big sigh "Let's get on to this."

 **Outside the village**

A limping Ventress walked into the woods to where she had to meet an contact of hers. She thanked the force that she was lucky to escape the silver haired shinobi and the many death squads that were gunning for her.

She looked around "Where is this guy. He should be here by now." She asked herself with impatience in her voice. Then out of nowhere 3 Root agents dropped out of nowhere, surrounding her in a triangle position.

"Are you Ventress? Dooku's assassin? Master Danzo has sent us to your assistance." The supposed leader spoke.

Ventress nodded "Yes I am, I presume the invasion plan is on its way."

The agent nodded "Absolutely, they should attack any moment now."

Ventress chuckled "Good," she said sadistically "Today I will get my revenge on you Uzumaki…" she slowly glided her hand over her lightsabers, thinking how to slay the boy down that humiliated her.

 **Elementia orbit.**

A fleet of separatist ships with Count Dooku himself just arrived. With an army big enough to burn Konoha to the ground. But that wasn't the reason why Dooku was here.

A droid told to Dooku "Count Dooku, Miss Ventress has just came in contact with the Root team."

"Good, make sure to keep the communications with her. I want her on the exact place I want her to."

"Roger roger." The droid walked away before the tactical droid approached him.

"My lord, you have an incoming transmission from Lord Sidious." An tactical droid started spoke.

Dooku stood up and said "Patch him through." The droid complied his order and Sidious' hologram appeared in front of him.

Dooku went on his knee and bowed to him "My lord."

 **"Count Dooku."** Sidious began **"Is your army ready to launch the assault on Konoha?"**

"Yes indeed my lord, we are about to attack the village." Dooku replied as of this moment, landing crafts were loading up with droids and tanks.

 **"Good, I want you to find Uzumaki…destroy his home, don't try to kill him."**

"But master, why do you want me to lead a full scale invasion on his planet? We have other alternatives to dispose him…"

 **"You don't see the picture do you my apprentice? Uzumaki was a shinobi in his youth, meaning he full well is aware of his surroundings, So letting your assassin take care of him is out of the question. Also killing him would turn the tide against us with his rising popularity."** Sidious was losing his patience with the failures of Ventress and many others of Danzo's Root agents trying to take out Naruto Uzumaki. Dooku and Sidious both know that he was becoming a nuisance to their plan. To be fair, they never expected him or his ALF Revolutionaries to become so big that they could be a threat to their goals to rule the galaxy. So killing Naruto was out of the question, but taking out his image was another thing…

 **"And hopefully with this attack, Uzumaki will be filled with such rage that he will join the Clone Wars, making him be sucked into the image that the Republic is weak."**

"And he will be seen as another corrupt man who doesn't stand by his word." Dooku smiled "A brilliant plan master."

 **"Indeed, so don't disappoint me my apprentice, or there should be severe consequences."** Sidious' hologram went off.

Dooku turned to his tactical droid "Prepare my ship."

"I will my lord."

 **Back with Naruto**

Temari was pouring tea inside the cups of her brother who recently joined in.

Every Jinchuuriki now sat around the table and talking was something that wasn't happening.

Like they were taught, all 6 jinchuuriki who didn't knew Naruto started to examine him for themselves. They only saw him shoot someone in the middle of a square in front of a public, now he was in one room with them.

Naruto turned to Temari and smiled "Thank you for the tea Temari dear." Naruto said "but I think right now I need to talk with my guests alone."

"Sure Naruto." Temari replied as she exited the room and left them alone. Leaving room to talk among Jinchuuriki.

Rōshi was the first to speak "So Uzumaki Naruto right? You've made yourself a name out there didn't you?" remarking to his status as 'The Revolutionary Fox'

"Oh that." Naruto chuckled "That's nothing, I just took the first step. Besides I'm just one man. You must be Rōshi right; Jinchuuriki of the 4th tails right? You're family of that guy Han right? Holder of the 5 tails?" he pointed at Han.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"A family member of yours I believe named Kurotsuchi had challenged me to an fight."

Upon hearing this, Rōshi grabbed his head and groaned "Urghh! That girl can be a fool sometimes.."

Han on the other hand laughed a little bit "Come on uncle, it's Kurotsuchi who we are talking about. This was meant to happen anyway."

"Guess you're right." Rōshi then asked Naruto "So what are you trying to say? You don't want to fight."

Naruto shook his hands in protest "No that's not the problem, I must just say that right now won't be the right time, something has come."

Yugito smirked "What? Scared of girls who can fight?" she questioned Naruto.

Naruto turned his sights to Yugito when he heard that and saw she wasn't a bad looker, that look in her eyes. That of a tiger ready to catch her prey "So you must be Yugito right? Holder of the 2 tailed cat right?" Naruto asked with a sly smile.

"That's right." She leaned her shoulder against the table and stared off against Naruto "And you didn't answer my question. Are you Scared to fight women?"

Naruto smile grew bigger "No I'm not," He stared down to Yugito and examined her "And from what I heard, you are known to put men who looked at you the wrong way in the hospital for wounds on the 'private parts'"

Most of not all men crinch when they thought about what he meant. Knowing fully well what Yugito was capable of.

"So you heard of mine reputation, so what do you think?" the blonde woman asked, crossing her legs.

"You are… a dangerous woman who has fury in her eyes but a likely taste of milk. Like a real cat." Naruto said as he referred to Yugito's drink, she was the only one who drank milk.

Yugito half smiled "Is that an compliment?" She asked, liking where this was going.

"You pick but I guess you already know the answer." Naruto said to her.

 _'This kid is alright…'_ in her head she licked her lips.

 ** _'I like this kid Yugito…take him to your room and don't release him until he shows his furyyyy-'_** purred a voice inside Yugito head and girl she couldn't agree more.

Utakata blew some of his bubbles out "Are we going to continue the introduction or what?"

Naruto turned to "Of course. Let me guess, you are Utakata the six tailed jinchuuriki." And then he turned to the tanned girl with green hair "And you are..."

Fu suddenly started to blush and began nervously to introduce herself "I-I'm Fu, the seven tailed jinchuuriki."

For everybody who knew Fu, this was rather unexpected. She was always the happy-full confidence type of girl, but when she looked at Naruto for a split second…

 ** _'Hmmm, seems like you are falling for him aren't you little one?'_** a voice inside Fu said.

As she instantly began to talk back to her partner _'S-Shut up Chomei! It's just I never was able to see him from up…close…'_ she had to admit she had admiration for Naruto's actions, but when she met him face to face for the first time…

Naruto smirked and gave an eye smile "Good to meet you Fu. You sound like a friendly and caring person, I hope we can become great friends."

She began to blush slightly, trying to hide it by drinking her tea and looking away for a second.

"Yo! Nine-O!"

Naruto turned to the last Jinchuuriki he had yet to meet. It was the big dark-skinned guy with the sunglasses.

He began to rhyme "My name is Bee, Killer Bee. I am number eight you see! Came from the same village like Yugito Nii! She said she saw you shot someone in front of a crowd, dude tryin to threatened yo' fam and ya! Gotta give respect for the dude that holds Kurama!"

The room went silent as they were waiting for an respond from Naruto.

"Damn it Bee." Yugito face palmed, the last thing they needed was to have an embarrassing introduction.

Naruto smiled "Nice to meet you Bee, like your rhyming."

 ** _'You must be kidding me.'_** Kurama sweat dropped.

"Respect brother! Let us fist bump each other!" Bee extended his fist. Naruto stood up and bumped his fist.

 ** _'Well Kurama, looks like you found yourself an interesting jailer, haven't you?'_** Hachibi, the eight tails spoke.

Kurama smirked **_'Well I don't have a boring life, I can say that much.'_** Referring to the adventures, the fights and the wild nights…

"Now that we got that out of the way, we now can-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence, gunshots riddled through the door. Missing the target that was Naruto.

He quickly ducked and pulled out his blaster and pulled the trigger multiple times, aiming at the door.

The door opened and there stood an Root agent with multiple blaster wounds on his chest and a dropped gun. The man dropped down on his face as his body started to bleed.

The Jinchuuriki came out of their cover and saw that Naruto now stood over his body with his blast aimed at his body.

Gaara went by his side "Naruto what was that?"

"Looks like it has begun." Was the only thing what Naruto said before his communicator went off and Naruto answered it "Yeah Hudson."

 _"Naruto! The separatists have started their invasion on Konoha. They are at the gates and the Shinobi are trying to hold them back. But the enemy forces are already fighting on top of the Hokage building."_

All the Jinchuuriki except for Gaara stood shocked on what they heard.

They started witnessing what Naruto's respond was going to be "Alright, spread the word to the militias; support the shinobi on defending the village. Tell the men their target is the Hokage building. Do you have any word on Admiral Ackbar?"

 _"Yes he just arrived and his fleet is already fighting against the Separatist fleet, just before they could set up their blockade around the planet."_

"Good, and civilians casualties?"

 _"They are at a minimum but we managed to bring them to safety thanks to the Hokage."_

"Alright that's one less thing to worry about, I'm going to the Hokage building." Naruto said as he exited the room to go to his bedroom, getting some of his weapons.

 _"Copy that, Hudson out."_

Naruto knew that he was being followed by the other Jinchuuriki which he paid no attention as he reached his closet, he opened it and pulled out a box.

Han asked "Uzumaki, what is going on?"

"Separatists had planned to do an surprise attack on Konoha. luckily we knew what they were planning and we prepared everything, the Kage's know all about it." Naruto took his lightsabers and hidden blades and put them on his belt "I fear me coming here is the reason why they would do such a thing after I have foiled much of their plans."

"What about Temari? The others? My nephew?" Gaara asked with concern.

"Don't worry about her, I've made sure she, Hinata and my children is in a save location. Neji and team Gai are protecting them, they are in safe hands. For the other girls, they are ready…" Naruto knew that some of the girls, especially Tayuya and Sabine were planning to create something…special for the unwelcomed visitors.

Then 2 Rangers came rushing inside the bedroom "Naruto Uzumaki?"

First the Jinchuuriki were about to take out the 2 unknown men until Naruto said "Did Foley send you two?"

"Yes sir, Jay Halstead reporting for duty, this is Mouse. Hudson wanted us to support you "

"Alright." Naruto reloaded his blaster and walked past the Jinchuuriki "Let's go."

Before he exited his bedroom he turned to the rest "You guys wanna help take out these assholes?"

Gaara nodded "Okay, I'll join."

Yugito smiled "I'm in."

Roshi sighed "It appears we have no choice, I will join you."

Han cracked his knuckles "Count me in."

Utakata blew his bubbles before saying "when shall we go?"

Fu was full of excitement and exclaimed "Let's do this!"

Bee started rapping "They better not attack my Karaoke Bar, or else I'll put thos fuckers down!"

Both Americans looked at each other and said "Strange people."

"Let's go folks, move out!" Naruto said as he and the others started to leave the house. Entering the battle of Konoha.

 **I'm Done for part 1! Sorry if it looks short but I was kind of busy! I'm working on my other 2 stories as well so that's kind of my excuse and also I haven't updated this story in a long time so sorry…**

 **Please leave a comment below and peace!**


	37. Battle of Konoha part 2

**Hyperspace**

A Venator class Republic ship was hurrying up with an whole fleet towards Elementia where the Separatists had made their next move by attacking it.

Mace Windu walked up to Admiral Killian "How long until we reach Elementia?"

"We're almost there, just a few more minutes. I fear we will not be able to send you and the army into the planet until we cleared a path for you." Killian had already prepared an strategy to attack the CIS fleet that obviously will set up a blockade around the planet.

"Be quick we must be." Both men turned around to see it was Master Yoda, commander Ponds and jedi master Shaak Ti came walking towards them "The Dark side strong it is…Dooku."

"Master are you sure?"

Yoda stopped in front of them "Yes I am, Ventress here too I sense. Naruto their target is. Help them we must."

"If what Master Yoda sense them here on this planet, we maybe can capture Dooku." Shaak Ti said. This was an opportunity to capture the agitator of this war and maybe end the war itself in the near future.

Mace Windu raised his eyebrow "Why would Dooku risk attacking Naruto's home planet? This doesn't make any sense."

Yoda scratched his chin and said "Answers we will receive, capture Dooku first we must."

"Right." Windu turns to Ponds "Prepare your men Ponds."

Ponds saluted "Yes sir."

A Clone operator sais "We're arriving at Elementia, we leave hyperspace in 3,2,1…now!"

The ships exited hyperspace to see something that surprised them. In front of them was a full out battle going on between CIS ships and ships that belonged to the ALF.

"What's going on?" Admiral Killian demanded as he looked around to see dozens of ships firing against each other, a vulture droid was taken out by an X-wing ship that made it exploded right in front of the bridge.

"Sir we have an incoming transmission from one of the ALF ships."

Windu said to this "link them up."

Admiral Ackbar's hologram appeared _"Republic ship, please identify yourself."_

Windu stepped forwards "It's me Admiral Ackbar."

 _"Master Windu, I see that Master Yoda and Master Shaak Ti also have joined you."_ Ackbar replied _"Don't ask the obvious, I see you want to help capture Dooku on the ground, I already know this. Me and my fleet will take care of the fleet while you and your troops will land in Konoha."_

Windu nodded "Thank you." He turned to Ponds "Prepare the gunships."

"Yes sir!"

 **With Geronimo**

From his hotel room's window, Geronimo saw how some of the buildings were burning and leaving a huge amount of black smoke in the air. Small explosions could be heard not that far away from the hotel so he expected the droid army to enter the building any moment.

He grabbed for his luggage and opened it. He went through his clothing and he pulled out a small pistol, he purchased one after the Ryloth incident. Even if it is unorthodox and heavily discouraged among reporters he bought one anyway.

He loads a magazine in it and clocked it.

He heard someone screaming

 **In the other room**

Trap and Benjamin were hiding behind their bed while trying to treat a wounded Thea stilton who received a blaster shot to the leg and couldn't move. She used her karate to take down two battle droids but she missed the third when it shot her in the leg.

"Now stand down or else I'll shoot you." The droid said as he pointed his blaster at the 3 mousses.

Benjamin crawled into her aunt's arms and silently cried. Thea took him in her arms and began saying "Everything will be alright. She started stroking his small head. Meanwhile Trap was biting his nails of in fear.

"Where is nephew

"Hey!"

The droid turned around, only to get shot 3 times in the head and fall down to the ground.

Then came Geronimo in the room with his pistol pointed at the destroyed droid while his family looked terrified what they just witnessed.

"N-Nephew?"

Thea was too shocked to say anything, in front of her and a Benjamin who still had his head locked inside Thea's lap saw her own brother kill or rather destroy the droid in front of her.

"G-Geronimo?"

"Anybody in here?" two Leaf shinobi entered the room and saw Geronimo with the gun and ordered him "Put the gun down!"

Thea raised her hand "Stop! He's my brother, he saved us!"

"Y-Yeah he did!" Trap said.

Geronimo didn't take noticed and puts the gun back into his holster he had put on and went for Thea's camera.

"Geronimo what are you doing?" Thea asked while he started to wear the bulletproof vest with the letters PRESS on his back and he grabbed the camera and puts it on his shoulder.

He turns to the shinobi and said "Take my family to safety."

"What about you?"

Geronimo started exiting the room "I need to film what's going on! just bring them to safety!"

"Geronimo stop!" Thea protested before groaning in pain from her injury, Benjamin still was with his head in Thea's lap and silently was trembling.

 **In the streets**

A tank of the CIS was coming down the street while firing at a group of Shinobi's who were busy fighting of the droids that were approaching them from the other side. The tanks was coming from behind them.

On a rooftop, a man in camouflage gear gestured one of his comrades who hand and RPG with him. He pointed at the tank and the guy fired at it.

The rocket hit the tank and destroyed it, the shinobi turned and saw what happened. They faced the rooftop and saw a few men in military and camouflage clothing giving them a thumbs up. Meaning they were on their side.

Then out of nowhere 2 rockets came flying towards the group shinobi and hit them, killing them instantly.

"Enemy forces coming from the main road!"

Then some of the militants started coming out of the building and began firing their guns at a new group of battle droids and super battle droids.

The militants took cover and exchange fire against them. The droids fired back as they started gaining ground as they had outnumbered the militants with bigger numbers of droids.

"We've got them now." A battle droid said, then he looked up and saw Naruto coming down at them with an lightsaber "Oh oh."

Naruto smirked as he began to run for the droids.

"What are you waiting for? Blast him!" the droids started to fire Naruto.

He jumped up high before landing down in the middle of their group with an powerful force push that threw most of them away.

Naruto then went for the few remaining standing droids and cut them all down before turning around and saying to the others "I'm going forwards, you guys take care of the droid army and help out anybody you see! Mouse and Halstead with me." The three of them started running for the Hokage building.

"Wait wher-urgh! That kid!" Yugito groaned as she sighed.

Gaara then said "Let's split up, looks like this droid army is everywhere so we better give an helping hand to the village. After you're done we meet up at the Hokage building.

They all nodded "Right!" they all split up.

 **Somewhere else**

"Need a rocket." Said & militant with an RPG was waiting for his partner to give him one, he received it and reloads his RPG.

He aims it at an tank he targeted and fired the rocket, it flew across the area until it hit a group of super battle droids.

Next to the militants stood Price with his binoculars "Good work lads," he said as he saw how the battle unfolded "those damn buckets are being stalled for now. that's good."

"141 this is Price, what's the situation to you positions over?"

 _'Price this Roach, we've got those droids pinned down for now at the market place, no way they will be able to reach the Hokage building, over.'_

 _'Ghost here, me and the lads have set up a perimeter around the hospital and have ambushed a CIS armored convoy over._

 _"This is Soap loud and clear Price, how is it there?"_

"Met up with some of the militias, took out the front vehicle."

 _'What if they want to remove it?'_ Soap suggested the possibility _._

Price looked how the droids started to try remove the rumble of the destroyed tank, he saw how members of the militia came from the rooftops and started throwing grenades and explosives at the trapped droids before firing their weapons at them.

"They'll be busy." Price said "How are things there with you?"

 _'It went well thanks to these kids, I think they are Naruto's friends, I saw a guy use his shadow to squeeze the droids.'_ Roach said _'Let me not mention of a girl that can spew out lava, Jesus Christ.'_

 _'I luckily got helped by Sakura and some of her friends with protecting the hospital. Nothing else I will say.'_ Ghost said the last part like a grinning kid.

 _'I'll tell you this Price, I never imagined in my entire career that I would go from killing terrorists overseas to hunting down an Ultranationalist around the Galaxy and fighting alongside ninja's with superpowers.'_ Soap groaned through the comms.

"You tell me…" Price looked down to see that Naruto and a few of Foley's Rangers were just done taking out a group of droids with some other militia members starting to follow them.

"I see Naruto, looks like he's going for the Hokage Building. I'm going after him." Price stood up and went down the stairs leaving the two militants alone.

The one with the RPG turned back around and shrieked when he saw an man with an jetpack landing down towards them.

The man had both his pistols drawn out and shot both militants before landing.

The man was wearing traditional Mandalorian Armor with the patch of Death Watch on his shoulder. He grabbed for his communicator.

The hologram of Dooku appeared and he recognized his caller by the armor **_"I see you're one of Pre Viszla's his warriors. Do you know your target? I hope you know the plan."_**

The warrior nodded "I know my target."

 ** _"Good."_** Dooku said before the connection broke off after it started to jam.

The warrior looked around to see that Republic Gunships already started to land as Vulture droids started being taken down by either X and A wings of the ALF, the fighters of the Republic or…a seven tailed flying beetle that appeared out of nowhere.

"You better hurry up Count Dooku…" the Mandalorian grabbed an sniper rifle he had dragged with him and now took a firing position and aimed at the top of the Hokage building as he saw how the main force of Dooku already had penetrated many of Konoha's defenses with leaving many of the ninja's dead behind.

Not noticing that Sabine was hearing this all from a wall behind him.

"What is business has Death Watch with Dooku?..."

 **With Dooku**

The doors opened as he was greeted by dozens of Leaf shinobi who came from all corners with their kunais in their hands.

"Fools." Dooku stretched out his hand as lightning he launches the lightning from his fingers and hitting all the ninjas and electrocuting them. They all fell down dead on the ground.

Dooku walked passed them and made the mistake to kick one of them in the head by not side stepping the ninja.

In front of Dooku three men landed who wore black cloaks.

"Where is Ventress?" Dooku asked.

"She's coming, the droid army is having problems to hold of the enemy." The leader of the Root unit informed the man.

"Hmmm, how long can they hold them off?"

"Possibly a few hours since we can possibly say now that a few Gunships of the Republic have landed." They began walking.

"Master Yoda…"

"Excuse me?"

Dooku ignored the agent's confusion "Let me worry about it." Dooku said as he walked up the stairs. They noticed that they the building felt…abandoned. Nobody else except for those ninjas who they encountered earlier were in the building.

Dooku smiled as he now stood in front of Tsunade's office with his hand on his lightsaber.

"Where are you Uzumaki. Where are you when I'm ordering the death of your people…" he said before he opened the door. Hoping to see the Hokage who he had found out had a godmother like relationship with Naruto.

But instead of Tsunade sitting there, the room was dark and the only thing visible was the desk and the person that sat on the chair behind it. It was a woman, Dooku recognized it was a woman by her curly red hair and pink lip gloss.

The person had his legs crossed and giggled "Well, it took you so long." Élise stood up and it revealed she wore hidden blades and a belt with a blaster hanging.

Dooku eyes narrowed "Who are you and where is the Hokage?" The Root agents grabbed for the lightsabers and ignited them.

"My name is Élise de la Serre and for the other answer, it doesn't matter. It does matter that you attacked Naruto's homeland and that he won't tolerate." She said as she ignited her hidden blades while drawing out her blaster.

"And neither will we." A second voice behind them could be heard as a two other pairs of hidden blades sprung out with blue energy giving their identity away, revealing it were Evie and Aveline.

Dooku smiled "Foolish girls. I am your betters, you think you can beat me?"

Aveline smirked "Who said we wanted to beat you, we're just going to keep you occupied until Naruto arrives."

Then light of ignited lightsabers and hidden blades erupted around the room like fire torched of a ritual, Dooku and the Root agents soon found themselves surrounded by people who wore robes and hoods over their heads.

They all had the symbol of the fallen Assassin Brotherhood on their clothing.

"The Assassins." Dooku recognized "So after all these years, they're back."

Evie smiled "Surprised?"

"No, actually not," Dooku ignited his red saber and smiled evilly "I feel honored."

 **Naruto**

Naruto was still running through the torn up streets of Konoha. He looked to see Ninjas and his men fighting off the droids while buildings were on fire. He could not bear the thought that it was a direct responds to him.

"Naruto in front of you!" Price yelled.

Naruto focused to where he was running and immediately jumped back as two tank shots exploded in front of him.

"Cursed!" two tanks and a whole lot of Droidekas were blocking the entrance to the Hokage building.

The tanker appeared on top of the tank and pointed "That's Uzumaki, blast him!"

Price ordered his men "Get to cover!"

The droidekas started firing at Naruto and his group as they started to spread out and get to cover.

Naruto ignited his lightsaber and started blocking the blaster shots that were coming at him. He stood there alone as Price ordered his men to return fire against the droidekas.

The droidekas activated their shields as they deflected the blaster fire.

"Bollocks they have shields!" Price cursed "We need some explosives."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Loud explosion were heard around the area. Then blaster fire from above, taking out the droidekas.

"Jees what the hell was that!?"

Naruto looked above to see it was the Ghost flying by while it was being chased by a vulture droid that in a second later was shot out of the air.

"Thanks Hera." Naruto turned around and yelled "Price! I'm going inside the building! Don't let anybody up!" Naruto started to run upstairs.

Price nodded and turns to the men "You heard the man, hurry it up!"

BOOM! Price turned around to see that the roof had dust all around it and that several people were fighting on it, including Dooku.

"Shit…" Price cursed as members of the 141 came running towards them.

"Price what happened?" Soap asked. Naruto's friends arrived and they were struck with horror on what they saw was happening on the rooftop.

Price pointed his finger "You see that old fart right there? that's Dooku. Naruto's people are stalling them while he's trying to go up towards them."

Soap saw Dooku and groaned "I see that bastard, think he can do it?"

"I hope so, the kid has proven himself but I doubt he can do it alone." Price replied to Soap's question.

Ghost kept himself quite until he realized something that came up in his mind "Do you think he will declare war?"

Price and Soap turned to Ghost with a question look.

"The CIS have invaded without provocation Naruto's home planet. Also this will trigger from Naruto, will the ALF after this go to war with the Separatists?"

What Ghost just asked was not a dumb question, but rather one of taboo. It was no secret that ALF forces have had escalations with the CIS, but this was a direct provocation.

"Ghost…things like this I usually know the answer. But with Naruto…that is for him to say. He is the leader of the Allied Legion of Freedom."

Roach felt something nudge his leg and looked down to see it was a small green alien in jedi robes and a stick to help him walk.

Roach was about to put a halt to the guy until Ghost interfered "Trust me, that little green man is good enough help to help Naruto."

 **Rooftop**

Dooku just blocked several attacks from two Assassins, they tried to push him into a corner so that he was cut off from the Root agents that were having their own problems. With some Assassin's already being wounded by Dooku's attacks. Not that they had any chance on beating him.

That doesn't mean they won't do their best.

SLASH!

The Assassin attempted to hit Dooku in the arm and managed only to scratch him slightly.

Dooku touched his small wound and narrowed his eyes angrily "I'm now very annoyed with you fools."

The two Assassins jumped up high before going in for the kill. Dooku stopped them by firing

The two Assassins screamed as their bodies were now being electrocuted in midair while their comrades were powerless to do anything as he threw their bodies over the building.

Evie started running for him with her hidden blades "You bastard!"

"Evie!" Both women shouted.

"So you're Evie Frye…brother of Jacob Frye I assume?" Dooku said as he looked at Evie dead in the eye and made her stop her tracks and she started to grab unto her throat like she was chocking…

Evie started to levitate into the air near Dooku who now had his hand in the air like a chokehold.

"I've met you're brother once in Britain, for a fool he managed to get himself into the big picture. Into politics. I wonder how he would react if he hears his sister is still alive…or worse; dead by my hands."

Evie started to lose consciousness duo the lack of air, but before she went out she said "D-Drop d-dead."

"You first." Dooku levitated her of the rooftop as she fell down towards the ground.

"EVIE NO!"

Price saw her falling and yelled "Catch her!" everybody ran as hard as they could to try catch the unconscious lady but they were too far away to the place where she would fall.

But before she fell to her death a furry beast catches her with his bare hands.

Evie eyes opened slightly and smiled 'Thanks Colderon…ugh I can always count on you."

Colderon gave some positive growl before he lied her down to the ground as a medic went by her side. She laid between the two other Assassins who were defeated by Dooku. All of them still alive.

All thanks to Jedi Master Shaak Ti who saved them by using the force to catch them. She sighed first before looking up towards Dooku with a glare.

"I should've known." Dooku turned back around to the Assassins and he saw that his Root agents now stood between them like a wall "Root agents, dispose these Assassins and take the women, Danzo has been looking for them."

The three Root agents jumped towards the group Assassins as they pulled out their blasters with them.

Élise and Aveline pulled out theirs and were about to fire on them….

Naruto appeared in front of them and kicked them all away from the Assassins.

The three Root agents landed a few feet back while holding their shoulder and arms from where Naruto kicked them in.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Dooku recognized the young Revolutionary in front of him "Finally we meet each other. I will say I'm pleased with your appearance."

"Good, cuz this will be the last time as far as I'm concerned." Naruto points his hand at him while activating his hidden knife blade "You're mine!" he rushed for them.

"Naruto wait!" Aveline shouted.

Dooku ordered "Kill him." the three Root agents ran for him and pulled out their Tantō blades

A small grunt was heard as Yoda was walking up the final staircases.

The first Root agent tried to go for his head but Naruto caught his shoulder and stabbed him once in the chest before throwing the agent to the ground.

The green Menace started walking past the Assassins who cleared the way for him.

Naruto blocked the Tantō with his hidden blades and pushed the Tantō sideways until he pushed it into his neck, making the agent's neck bleed out as the agent dropped dead.

Élise felt something nudge against her and turned to Aveline "Aveline did you nudge me?"

"No?..." they looked down to see the small jedi walk pass them.

Naruto dodged the blade of the agent and punched him multiple times in the head before throwing the guy to the side and going straight for Dooku.

"Fool." He waved his hand and made Naruto stop and turn into stone.

"NARUTO!"

 _'I just need to pull the trigger.'_ Naruto tried to focus his energy _'Now Kurama.'_

 ** _'Give me a moment, also what about the third agent?'_**

The third Root agent was about to pull the trigger of his blaster but then was shot twice in the back by Yuri who just arrived on the rooftop.

 ** _'Now Naruto!'_**

Naruto's arms moved freely and he was about to pull on his arm pistol as he had a clear aim for Dooku's head.

He could end this war right here, right now…

BANG!

"ARGH!" Naruto shrieked as he was hit in the arm as he fell down.

"SNIPER!" Yuri yelled as everybody went down, he grabbed Élise and Aveline and dragged them to safety while holding them down "Where did that come from?!"

"Look! Over there!" a man yelled "Sabine is fighting the sniper!"

 **With 141**

The 141 looked to where the man was pointing at and saw indeed Sabine fighting over the sniper rifle with an Mandalorian warrior.

The man's jetpack looked damaged and it didn't look good when he fell of the rooftop and towards the pavement.

The warrior didn't move.

"Check on him!" Roach and Soap ran for the body.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was on his knees trying to ease the pain _'Damn it! That's just bullshit.'_

 ** _'I think you got lucky, that should have been a headshot for sure. Besides, you got other problems now.'_**

Naruto looked up to see the red blade of Dooku just centimeters from his neck.

"I should have expected more from Minato's son." He raised his blade "Prepare to join him."

Instead of seeing Naruto shriek in fear, he laughed and mocked him "About damn time you show up Master Yoda."

Dooku eyes widened and he quickly jumped back before Yoda could lay a hit on him with his green lightsaber.

Naruto stood up as he punched his injured arm slightly to ease the pain.

"You're Okay Naruto?" Yoda asked.

"Don't worry It's my replacement arm," Naruto smirked "They always hit that arm. I'm fine." Naruto got up and grabbed for his blaster "Let's end this."

Yoda nodded and turned to Dooku "Surrender Dooku."

Dooku's communicator went off and he activated it "What is it?"

 _"Sir our forces are crumbling down, we've confirmed that General Windu has joined the battle- wait? ARGHH!"_

"Damn droids." Dooku cursed as he turned his gaze towards the others, seeing that he was surrounded by Naruto, Yoda, the Assassins, Yuri and his team. All of them pointing their arms at him.

Behind him, beneath them the 141 and Shinobi pointing their rifles against his back.

"There is no escape Dooku," Naruto began "Surrender now or we shoot."

Dooku didn't do anything and was thinking his next move.

"Look a ship!" a Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop ship that belonged to Dooku was flying very close to the rooftop.

Dooku took this chance and jumped backwards, landing on it perfectly as it flew away without stopping.

"Shoot it!" every gunman started firing their blasters and rifles against the ship without success as it flew away.

 **Inside ship**

Dooku climbed inside the ship as he saw the pilot was Ventress "So you took the opportunity to make an rescue attempt." He sat down beside her as they entered space "You've redeemed yourself Ventress."

"But we failed."

"No, with this attack, Uzumaki has to take action now." He then smiled "Just as master Sidious planned." He laughed as the ship entered hyperspace.

 **Few hours later; Aftermath Konoha attack**

The CIS attack on Konoha was on first hand not that bad, to compare it to the Oto-Suna invasion attempt of a few years ago this was nothing serious. The damage was limited and the civilian casualties were low.

But the population was furious, not against Naruto but to the CIS. Tomorrow all 5 Kages would have an emergency meeting on the CIS aggression.

But that was for later.

Tsunade was ordering her Ninjas around "Clear the whole area from droids and if you find any surviving droids, take them out."

"yes ma'am." The ninjas left as Tsunade turned around to see the sight of Naruto leaning over to Evie who was lying on a stretcher.

"Élise and Tayuya will stay with you in the hospital, I will come visit you later." Naruto said while holding her hand.

"Do you have to go with this interview?" she gripped his hand "Who else can help you like the Senate Speech?"

Naruto chuckled "Don't worry," he kissed her on the full lips and made a short make out scene before everybody before breaking apart "I learned from the best."

She blushed as the medics started bringing her away with Tayuya and Élise following them.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto heard his name being called and saw Price gesturing him "Come look."

Naruto walked towards them and saw they were looking down to the body of the fallen Mandalorian Warrior with Sabine checking his armor.

Sabine touched the shoulder patch emblem "Death Watch…"

Yuri nodded "Mandalorian Terrorist organization, known for a bombing campaign against the Mandalorian government for being Pacifistic. Wanting to install the former military back into power and go back to the old days of their warrior culture. Very conservative if you ask me." Yuri explained as he had studied it.

"Warrior culture." Price scoffed "A piss job if you ask me." Price looked up to the place where the sniper was "Picked the worst spot, too open and to close. And besides gets taken down by someone half her size…Sorry kiddo."

Sabine huffed "Don't sweat it old man, I would also be disappointed in what this amateur work." She turned to body around and saw that the jetpack was destroyed but she saw something on it.

She saw small amount of dust on the jetpack, she took a whip of it and rubbed it into her hands "Beskar ore."

"Excuse me?" Roach asked "What's Beskar."

"Beskar ore is iron that can only be found on one place…the mines of Concordia the moon of Mandalore." Sabine explained.

Soap then puts his thoughts "I thought you said the Mandalore Government was pacifistic."

"They are but Concordia has its own government, an Autonomous one. Lots of warriors were banned to Concordia and many of them didn't like that so.."

"A perfect place to find out about Death Watch." Naruto turned to Hudson "Hudson."

"I'm already on it." Hudson was writing it down "I still need the body and armor to be brought away."

"That can be done." Naruto waved it away.

"Naruto." He turned around to see it was Geronimo and Thea standing there with an camera "Our interview?..."

Naruto turns to his comrades and said "You know what to do. I'll see you guys later."

All the men got to their business and walked away, all except Sabine who sighed "Naruto, if this is true then i-"

"Hey, don't worry." Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder "When the time comes, we will face it."

"Naruto…Thank you." Sabine said as she walked away to leave Naruto alone with Geronimo and Thea.

"So, when do we begin?"

 **That's it for this arc! know most of you will have major question on what is about to happen now. next chapter will be a pre-Mandalore chapter where everything will be explained so don't worry. Also thank you for the support for the last few years.**

 **Leave a comment down below and spread the word!**

 **Peace!**


	38. The Stilton Interview

**Hello viewers! here is the new chapter. I hope you like it and this will be the opener of the Mandalorian Saga. please leave a review and good readings!**

The galaxy was in a tough position right now. Why? Because only a few hours ago the CIS had attacked the neutral planet Elementia and that they tried to eliminate Naruto with Dooku personally responsible for all of it.

Many started to fear this was the begin of the ALF joining the Clone Wars and this caused a state of tense for everyone. Now everybody wanted to know one thing;

How would Naruto Uzumaki respond?

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting on a chair, opposite of him sat Geronimo on his own chair, reading his papers and writing down his questions.

He took a look around and saw a kid mouse working on the computer while a big boned mouse was trying to focus the light on Geronimo and Naruto.

Thea was preparing the last camera that was focusing on Naruto and took the chance to wink at Naruto.

He saw that nobody else paid attention and winked back, she smiled and walked away, showing off her hips seductively.

 ** _'Kid watch yourself, one of these days you're going to catch something.'_**

 _'Oh like you want to complain, you're enjoying every second of this.'_

 ** _'Got a problem with that?'_**

"Okay! Benjamin said as he raised his hand "We're going live in 30 seconds."

Naruto leaned towards Geronimo "Family of yours?"

Geronimo smiled "They are. Our Media outlet is filled with people we know, one big family."

"Sounds pretty impressive, I don't know many successful businesses who hire family members." Naruto found it amazing that a whole family was running such an successful media outlet in both papers and media.

 **Coruscant**

"Damn it!" Jiraya stomped his fists to his desk while sitting down "I knew I should've stayed back home."

In Jiraya's office were Mutani, Antonov, Chuchi and Padme came to tell the news of the attempted invasion of the CIS on his home planet just as he came back from it to attend an new passing of an law. An hour after he arrived in the senate building he heard the CIS attempted to invade his home village.

Antonov walked behind him and puts his hand on his shoulder and shook his shoulder "Blaming yourself won't help Jiraya, this attack was inevitable even if you were there."

Jiraya sighed "I know…"

"Master Jiraya, we know how it feels, to feel powerless when you know you can't do nothing for your people now," Padme continued "but it ended up good for you now. Naruto and the others had come to save the day."

The door opened and one of Mutani's guards walked inside "Senator, there something you need to know."

"Can it wait?" Mutani asked in annoyance

The guard walked towards Jiraya's desk and activated the hologram tv "Geronimo Stilton is giving an interview."

Mutani narrowed his eyes "So?"

"So, it is Naruto Uzumaki. He's being interviewed." The hologram turned the channel where Naruto and Geronimo were talking to each other.

"Naruto? What the hell is he doing?!" Jiraya and everyone else began watching.

Mutani turned to the man "Since when was this recorded."

"Not recorded, live. Everybody else is watching, I even saw other senators watching it in their offices when I walked pass while their doors were widened open.

"Live?"

"Yeah, the word was spread all around social media, billions of people are already watching it."

"Shhh, quite we want to listen." Chuchi shushed them as they all focused on the interview.

 _"Thank you for being here Naruto." They both shook their hands_

 _Naruto smiled "It's my pleasure too Geronimo."_

 _"As far as I know, I am the first to journalist to have the privilege to interview. Can you explain why me precisely?" Geronimo asked._

Meanwhile on a certain planet, a rival of Geronimo was angrily jumping on her desk while somewhere else Geronimo's grandfather was laughing hard at Geronimo's remark.

 **On the Resolute**

Obi Wan, Anakin and Admiral Yularen were watching the Stilton interview together with the holograms of Yoda, Windu and Plo Koon. Ahsoka meanwhile was checking the starships with Captain Rex and Cody.

Obi Wan stroked his chin "Geronimo Stilton, a journalist of the highest standards. If Naruto wants his words to be spread then he made the right choice."

"What do you mean Obi Wan?" Anakin asked "Looks like another journalist to me."

"Don't judge a book by its cover Skywalker." Plo Koon disagreed "Geronimo Stilton is not like most journalists, he knows which story is on the mind of many people and he doesn't let anyone intimidate him. Earning some death threats and warnings from some organizations." It's no secret that for his story of the corruption scandals around Taa that he earned himself respect among many people for not covering up the story.

"A man of principles." Obi Wan said. Even though he didn't like the press in particular, he and many Jedi did gave him a good amount of respect.

"Let's see how Naruto is going to handle this." Windu commented while he was focusing on the interview.

 _"…well." Naruto took a moment to think "I will say that I want to avoid journalists who only care for their own ratings like the smear campaigns against me that are based out of nothing then lies and rumors without any evidence presented."_

 _"Not to be hostile but it sounds like you have a grudge against these journalist." Geronimo asked an critical question._

 _Naruto released a deep sigh "Let me be clear, I respect freedom of the press, but in my view and many others around the galaxy, is that many mainstream media outlets these days are not in the same line with the people and are ignoring the obvious problems like poverty, inequality and corruption by not talking about it, instead talking about how we should continue the war and choosing new targets. I don't say all the journalists are like that, but the ones on the top who are daily talking about the war and praising leaders, they are the ones who need to be held accountable, including politicians on both sides of the fence."_

 _"Can you give an example of Mainstream media's who are ignoring this?"_

 _"I would say the obvious ones like the smear campaign journalists, various pro-war siding news outlets like the ones on planet Earth's outlets in the US like ZNN, MNMBC and Weasel News."_

 **(You can already guess which ones I'm talking about. If this story gets banned; FREEDOM!)**

 _"The ones in the United States?" Geronimo asked "Why precisely? Sounds like you're siding with controversial president elect Terrance J. Dirrel."_

 _Naruto shook his hand "No, no, no let me explain."_

 _The moment he mentioned the US, a social media war erupted from many English writing accounts._

 _"The problem in the US is now that many people are now divided by identity politics. I disagree a lot and I mean A LOT with Mr. Dirrel, but I see the reason why he won the election. Even if you like him or not you must agree on one thing; he's an salesman, he sells the answers the people who are out of a job, in poverty, who cannot afford their bills, send their kids to college or don't want wars. he says it, and they listen. That doesn't mean he will fulfill his promises and it doesn't mean I admire or respect the guy. In my eyes he's an cheap, out of touch, lying snake oil salesmen while his opponent was using identity politics and not trying to connect with the people who found no other answer and also has many scandals. But the media in that country seem more likely to go after his old views then the real scandals where has been involved in the last 50 years as a businessman." Naruto commented_

 _"I tell you this; in the future he will be part of the establishment Republican AND Democrats, going to screw over the American people under the cover of identity politics and false resistance, but with the intent of serving their donors." Naruto finished._

 **Naruto absolutely KNEW that he would make faces frown in the US, especially in Washington D.C.**

With that some of the American volunteers were cheering for Naruto.

"Wooh! Finally somebody telling how it is!" an random ranger yelled.

Dunn smirked "I like nothing more than seeing somebody putting shit talking those assholes."

Foley smiled, after all the corruption and problems that were caused by both parties, maybe finally somebody shook the establishment and made them understand what they were up against.

 _Geronimo narrowed his eyes "Are you saying that all American politicians are in your view corrupt? Like the recently elected of the Republic senate independent Bernard Sandler."_

 ** _(Yeah it sounds cheap, but I need to be able to remember their names alright?)_**

 _"No I'm not saying that, I just say the fact that the political theatre has turned into a cesspool and catches everything." Naruto answered to his question._

 _Geronimo looked to his phone and saw he received an message from Benjamin "I'm sorry but I just received an message," Geronimo looked and whistled "Looks like president elect Dirrel already has responded._

"Urghh!" Dunn groaned as he face palmed "5 minutes and he can't help it, our president is a fucking child."

 _"let me hear it." Naruto asked_

 _Geronimo began to read it with slight expression of disbelief, he gulped and began to speak "Uzumaki Naruto says that I will be part of the swamp, LIES! He without a doubt wants to speak with the enemy Separatists and wants to say Weasel News (By the way the honest media) is FAKE news and works with unelected dictators who he helped place in like on Ryloth and Tatooine. He is going to war with the CIS himself after his village was attacked, I bet 10 million on it or else he is a COWARD!"_

* * *

Obi Wan shook his head "Oh dear."

"Such an idiot." Padme shook her head.

Chuchi groaned "What a man baby."

* * *

 _Geronimo had to take a moment to adjust the most idiotic comment he had ever read "So…any comment on that?"_

 _Naruto was thinking for a while and then gave his answer "First of all let's ignore the 'fake news' bullshit. This happens when he doesn't get what he wants, how will I able to on peace talks with the Separatists while I want to go to war with them? That doesn't sound like what an quote on quote 'smart person'."_

 _Snickering could be heard in the background._

 _"Second of all, it's funny coming from the guy who just weeks earlier had gone to Saudi Arabia, America's biggest ally and supporter of Wahhabism; you know the ideology of Islamic Extremism that inspired the 9/11 attacks and treats women like shit while you said nothing about it."_

 _A scowled could be heard from Thea._

 _"And lastly, calling Weasel News the 'only honest channel' is fare fetched while they are precisely the most dishonest channel I've ever saw. Because they support you more than ever on every comment you make one particular 'reporter' who's keep kissing your ass or rather rim jobbing you."_

 _Then two people were laughing in the background while someone was trying to surpass her laugh._

 _Naruto looked straight into the camera and spoke directly to it "So let me be clear president instead of going after me on a social media war, why not focusing on taking care of your own people instead of trying to settle a score. I just said my honest opinion. I'm allowed to have one, I just hope in the future we maybe can work together on trying to fix the galaxy instead of destroying it after you realize what expectations your voters expect from you so either get on the job and put your father's money where your mouth is or just be quite."_

 _An silence was present, shortly after that he said that. This would cause some tension between any potential ALF-US relations that were established._

 _Geronimo decided to ask the final question that was on everyone's minds "Mr. Uzumaki, as you know it had just been a few hours ago since the failed invasion attempted on Elementia, your home. It has been estimated that even losses were small, that 157 shinobi of all different villages in total were killed while 22 of your ALF allied militias and soldiers."_

 _Naruto grimaced at those numbers in front of the camera._

Naruto's friends, including Sakura felt sorry for him.

 _"Now it's officially that the CIS had planned this attack," Geronimo then added "It was also said that there was an assassin found with the orders to kill you-"_

 _"and he almost succeeded." Naruto interrupted as he shown his bandaged arm where the blaster shot hit him._

 _This caused some of the viewers to be shocked._

* * *

Riyo held her hands in front of her mouth.

Jiraya kept staring at the shoulder where Naruto was wounded.

* * *

 _"Naruto Uzumaki," Geronimo then asked the big question "Are you going to declare war on the CIS?"_

* * *

Everybody was watching what the answer was going to be.

Including the Jedi.

The senators.

The shinobi.

The ALF.

Naruto's family.

And lastly was Dooku who watched it from his chair in his private mansion.

* * *

 _"No."_

 _"What?" Geronimo asked, stunned._

 _"No, I will not declare war on the CIS," Naruto answered his question "and let me explain why I am not going to join this war against the CIS."_

 _Geronimo nodded as the camera focused in on Naruto._

 _"The reason I won't go to war is because I look into the future, I know the lives of those who have fallen will be moarned by their families, believe me I feel sorry for them like every time when somebody dies I feel sorry for them."_

 _Geronimo leaned a little bit closer._

 _"Like there are people who want to end this war from day one, people like Bail Organa, Padme Amidala and Jiraya. There are people in the CIS parliament who also are seeking peace, people who have not lost the sight of how this war is slowly dividing and tearing this galaxy apart and slipping it into an era of endless violence and chaos..._

 _"but there are also people, corrupt people, corporations who profit from this war who want to keep the war going, I'm talking about people like Nute Gunray who financially support the droid army or even to the likes of Count Dooku."_

 _"Dooku may look like for many of the separatist members a symbol of resistance against corruption, but in reality he is in on it. Together with many high ranking separatist like Gunray, Wat Tambor, Poggle_ _the Lesser and an handful of Separatists leaders that have committed hideous crimes against innocent people who are now under ALF custody in a secret prison."_

 _Naruto took a deep breath as he started to remember the many fallen friends who died from Vorkuta to Tatooine to now. "If I declare war now on the CIS because of the actions of a small but powerful group of corrupt leaders who live in the shadows of both the republic and the separatists, I would be playing in their favor of killing each other of like they've done to many other planets. Like they tried to do that between the Mon Calamari and the Quarren…"_

Yoda watched with interest on how Naruto was handling this. Perhaps better then himself.

 _Naruto looked towards Geronimo "I would betray everybody the one thing I promised all of them who believed in my when I helped them, the people I helped, the people who fought for me and the people who've died for me."_

 _"and what would that be?"_

 _"Hope."_

 _"Hope?"_

 _"Yes, Hope, hope for peace for those who want it, hope for justice for those who have been wronged, hope for the future generations who do not need to live in a time of divide. How can I fulfill those people their hope if I would go to war? If I would bomb planets? When I join in on a bloodbath?"_

 _Geronimo sat silent at the good arguments Naruto made, if Naruto did indeed joined the war it would tear up the galaxy more._

 _"I've survived an attempt on my life today just because I didn't want to join their war, and if they think I will fall for this obvious trap then they're dead fucking wrong, I still believe that we can end this conflict, not by guns, not by occupations but by talks, understanding and tolerance. And if they see me as a threat to keep the war going; then I welcome the men who are plotting to kill me."_

 _He then raised his cloak, revealing a blaster "but I warn you, I'm packed and I got a whole lot of them." He commented as he pulls the cloak down._

 _"I see we're done for today." Geronimo reached for his hand "Thanks for the time Naruto and I hope you will be able to reach your goal."_

 _"My pleasure." Naruto nodded._

 _Geronimo turned to the camera and said "And that my best viewers was mine interview with Naruto Uzumaki, a man of a great ideal for justice for the many who have been wronged and hope for the many who want peace. My name is Geronimo Stilton and I wish you a very nice day-."_

CRASH!

The television was struck with lightning by an infuriated Dooku. His master's plan of drawing Naruto in the war failed.

 _"It seems like our plan has failed, my apprentice."_ The hologram of Sidious came walking with the support of a spider like droid.

Dooku kneeled down "I failed you my master."

 _"This was predictable."_ Sidious replied _"We need to rethink our strategy if we want to achieve our goals, I need time to think, in the meantime you talk to your mandalorian contact. I suspect that Uzumaki will make an appearance to Mandalore."_

"I will do my master. Dooku complied.

 **With the Jedi**

Anakin smiled "Looks like we can rest easy now with Naruto not entering this war."

 _"For once Skywalker, I agree with you. With the Naruto and the ALF staying out of this war, we don't have to worry about this war growing bigger in a much faster scale."_ Windu commented as he felt relieved.

 _'Listen to Uzumaki we must, wise his words are, peace achieved, by talks, they must.'_ Yoda thought, he started to think that it was time that steps needed to be taken to the peace process.

Plo Koon had his hand under his chin _"I agree with the words of Naruto, I think it's time we need to open the road for the peace process, we cannot just go fight forever and we're getting nowhere with this war for now."_

Obi Wan nodded "We can see that it is a possibility in the future, but right now with Grievous causing havoc and Dooku in hiding, any chance of peace talks are nil."

"Then let's get the job soon done shall we? The sooner Grievous is dead and Dooku is captured, the sooner this war ends." Yularen concluded his opinion.

Anakin clapped his hands "Then let's get started.

BOOM! The ship shook wildly. The holograms of the Jedi's disappeared duo the explosion

Yularen turned to the crew "What was that!?"

"An explosion in the communication room." One of the operators replied while looking if more damage was done.

 _"Master come in! master!"_ Anakin's arm communicator went off.

Anakin responded "Ahsoka what happened?"

 _"We're chasing down an saboteur, it's a man in a mandalorian armor. We don't know how he got in here but we could use some help here!"_ Ahsoka said as blaster fire could be heard.

"Where is he?"

 _"In the engine area."_

Obi Wan and Anakin glanced at each other and nodded "Let's go." Both jedi started to run to help Ahsoka while the question on their mind.

Why was there an Mandalorian on the ship?

 **With the senators**

Jiraya smiled at his student's words "Good to know you took the right decision Naruto."

"With Naruto not going to war, more bloodshed will be avoided." Padme smiled as she was very much relieved, she turned to Riyo and whispered "You should be proud of him."

She blushed slightly "Yeah I am."

Mutani sighed in relief. Knowing that Tatooine was too close to the front, he did not have to fear that the planet's neutrality would be breached "I think it's time for us to try to get many new senators of Earth to our side." He turned to Antonov "Antonov can you help us with how Earth politics work?"

Antonov had his arms crossed but nudges "Sure, but don't think it will be easy, it will be uphill battle by convincing some of these people. Especially with the Chinese and the Americans right now."

 **In Konoha**

"So that's the plan?" Naruto sat on a chair, surrounded by the Jinchuuriki and the Kage's.

The Kage's explained the dangers of the Akatsuki, an organization that was trying to steal the Tailed Beasts, so they asked Naruto for a favor to protect them from any harm by all the Kage's and the Jinchuuriki's their friends and family.

"So you want them to join with me? To make sure they won't get kidnapped?" Naruto asked to clear it.

Tsunade nodded "Right, it's the best option we have right now to ensure their safety. Can you please assure us that can be possible."

"They're also allowed to take a team with them." Ōnoki explained as he knew Kurotsuchi didn't want to leave his favorite uncle and nephew with the Revolutionary Fox.

Naruto took a look around and saw that everybody their gazes were on him, no doubt that all of them were very much befriend with the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto took the decision "Sure."

They all sighed and Ay said "Thanks brat, whatever you need, you can count on us."

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto stood up "But if we want to leave, you'll have to pack it up right now. in a hour my men will leave and me too."

"Ho? Why?" Yugito asked "Do we have to leave now? I want to spend my last night with my friends. Also I need some clothes and material to buy"

The others also agreed and left Naruto to no choice since he knew how women worked their system "Okay, we'll delay the departure for one day, but then we will need to leave alright? Of course everything will be explained later in the ship."

 **Knock! knock! Knock!**

Naruto turned around to see Sabine was standing there.

He turned to the others "If you would excuse me?" Naruto went for the door and closed the door.

"And? What have you found out?" Naruto asked. Sabine handed him a notepad.

"My suspicions were correct; the Beskar, the armor, the gun and last but not least the mark on the armor. All of it goes back to Concordia. Meaning they can only be Death Watch."

Naruto read the notes "Okay that's settled, we're going to Mandalore."

"But Naruto, people like me," she pointed at her whole armor "are banished from Mandalore thanks to that pacifist." She sounded like she wanted to seethe.

Sabine then added "Besides…" she crossed her arms around her helmet "I'm afraid I will see my family there." she knew her family were ruled under the leader of Death Watch.

"Like I let them do anything to you." Naruto said as he embraced her into his arms "If you're family wants to make a problem with you, the, they have to go through me."

"But it's so complicated…and I don't want you to get mingled into my family affairs."

she was interrupted when Naruto began to kiss her on the mouth and it turned into a full out heated up make out scene, not realizing that they were in the hallway.

 **'Brat if you want to breed, I suggest in some place secluded.'**

Naruto and Sabine broke of the kiss and Sabine said "Woaw, that was hot." She turned red "Think we can do it now?"

"not right here right? Besides we've got to eat in a half hour, Tayuya is making Chili."

"You're right."

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other's eyes.

"There is a cabin room at the end of the hallway, with luck we can do it for 10 minutes."

She grabbed him by the collar "Are you crazy?...15 minutes. I need to release some steam."

"Deal. Let's go." She started to drag him by the hand and ran across the hallway until they reached the cabin room and entered it.

 **Warning Lemon! Thanks to Dragonlord0**

They began to make out "Seriously? You do know there is a bedroom close by right?" Naruto asked making her giggle.

"True but I like to play it risky you know. Now shut up and fuck me." Sabine said pulling his pants down and licked her lips seeing his already large erect cock. "Oooh. Momma likes." Sabine said seductively before she found herself pushed against the wall. her pants was pulled hallfway down together with Naruto's. he had his member at her entrance.

"I think it's only fair I take advantage of you for these good 15 minutes." Naruto said before placing his hand over her mouth before thrusting into her making her moan.

Sabine softly moaned as Naruto slowly thrusted into her pussy. Suddenly he started to pick up speed making her moans increase. Both bodies mengled in sweat and moaning while their bodies touched each other by rubbing skin.

"Careful Sabine. You might get us both caught." Naruto said before feeling her walls tighten up making him grin. "Oh so you want to get caught huh? Maybe I should just shove you outside for everyone to see." Naruto said before she smacked his hand away.

"Don't even joke like that. I might get a thrill of getting caught but only one person gets the right to see me naked." Sabine said grinning at him before he placed his hand on her mouth and quickened his thrusts making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Oh I know. And I love seeing you naked every single time. Maybe after things have settled down I'll get to enjoy the sight of your naked body more." Naruto said using his free hand to play with her breasts making her whimper before her eyes grew wide feeling her orgasm approaching before she silently shrieked as she came hard clamping her walls around his cock while he didn't come inside her.

Naruto smirked as she came so easily. he could feel her body rellying on him as her legs became a little limb and they began to tremble slightly.

"Oh Sabine. What am I going to do with you?" Naruto asked making her grin.

"I still have one hole that needs filled." Sabine said shaking her ass at him making him smirk before grabbing her hips and slowly inserted himself into her second hole making her gasp before he placed his hand over her mouth again and started thrusting into her again.

Sabine moaned in bliss as Naruto thrusted into her ass hard and fast making her eyes clouded with lust while she used her hands to finger herself. Naruto saw this and smirked before he started spanking her ass making her gasp and whimper before she started to thrust back into him to increase her pleasure.

Sabine started to lick Naruto's fingers as her lust was getting the best of her before she felt his cock inside her starting to twitch.

Sabine quickly pulled his hand off her mouth and pulled him into a kiss and moaned as he came into her ass making her sigh in bliss before she held him close making him smile as he kissed her back.

 **I hope you have a nice day and see you guys next time!**


	39. The Mandalorian Plot part 1

**Hello guys! I want to announce to you guys that I am sorry, the reason why? I noticed that my story in the very beginning has irritating grammar faults and I feel so disappointed in myself, especially how I end a bracket sentence and forget the put a . in it, i was young at the time and my grammatical points werenwere not that great. But because it's so much, I don't think I will be able to change it in the near future because of my job.**

 **So I want to ask if somebody would volunteer to help me out to correct the grammar faults for me while I'll continue the story, I know it sounds lazy but I'm trying to push the story forwards with the other stories of mine. So if you are interested in helping the story, send me a message and we can work out the details.**

 **Also for the people who like a good story to read, I've came across this Rainbow Six Siege story on Fanfiction, it is called** ** **The New Kurd On The Block written by LasTheJihadist, his story is awesome and he deserves more, check him out and follow him.  
****

 **This chapter will contain politics and MSM about the US and the president. So to make it clear to that one reviewer, I hated both candidates in the 2016 election so don't think I won't shit write about both corrupt parties.**

 **So enough explaining, let's get on with the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

It's been a week since the aftermath of the failed invasion on Konoha and the Geronimo Stilton interview with Naruto and it brought several different outcomes. First was the emergency meeting of the Elemental Nations who had voted unanimously to cut off the trading ties of several pro-Separatist corporations and arresting the delegates and even a few ambassadors of specific planets like Cato Neimoidia, Geonosis and Skako after intel was founded that they were found guilty of involvement in the invasion plan. Most of the suspects who were arrested were known to be close allies and friends to members of the Separatist Council, the governing body of the CIS. All the suspects were found guilty and send to life imprisonment to an prison camp on a secretive location.

this move outraged the Separatist council, they saw this as an act of injustice and demanded the prisoners to be released in an instance, but instead the Elemental Government responded back by declaring persona non grata to the CIS and decided to mobilize their troops around different points around the world. The official relations of the CIS – Elementia almost resulted into a standoff if it wasn't for the outrage for the other Separatists.

The invasion was immediately condemned by the Separatist parliament as soon as it was heard of, the legislative body of the CIS finally had enough of the Council and it cost them their trust, members of Parliament threaten to resign or even set up a motion of distrust against the council if Dooku did not take any responsibility and fix it.

Because the resistance of the Parliament was too great to handle Dooku complied and took full responsibility and also made efforts to pay reparations to Elementia of whatever damage was done in the invasion. The Elemental government still kept the convicted delegates and ambassadors imprisonment for crimes against the state but they managed to convince the Parliament as they have been shown the evidence. Both CIS and Elementia re-started talking diplomatically, despite the Council's disapproval.

This invasion brought a huge shadow over Dooku's career and almost humiliated his political career and his image as an leader was almost in shambles as he was forced to submit to his mistakes. This was a huge blow to the Separatists but an huge win for the Revolutionaries.

The humiliation of Dooku on Elementia was all thanks to the military success of Naruto and his ALF army, the battle showed how Naruto was willingly to defend his country of origins and even get along with its former adversaries.

Then there was the Stilton Interview, were Naruto talked about his views about the President of the United States and the role how the Media helped him caused an interesting view of the young blonde and many Americans began taking him serious.

And for politics, when Naruto called out about not only the Republicans but also the Democrats their corrupt games, a surprising amount of scandals started to come out thanks to ALF-sympathizing officials who became whistleblowers.

After many of these scandals were leaked, the traditional parties tried to play it down and blame the leakers to be putting the American way of life in 'danger' which they didn't bought anymore after two decades of bullshit.

For the president, he tried to gain some support behind him by going on social media and rant about him, but in response he got no coverage as Naruto simply got more coverage and replied "Stop acting like a spoiled brat, start acting like a president."

Certain politicians who were openly anti-ALF began to lose support and even certain factions in the two parties began to split off and begin their own agendas, some antiestablishment or even went to the left or the right, It would all come to next midterm elections would be and show how the political landscape of the US will change…

But that was right now not the most important thing for Naruto, he was now on his way on the Ghost, with Sabine, Hera , Colderon and Tayuya to the Mandalorian moon of Concordia and try and find out who was behind his assassination attempt.

In the Ghost, they just arrived by hyperspace and were now in the orbit of Mandalore. Sabine who sat on the co-pilot seat took a moment to see the view of her home planet that she hadn't see for years.

She kept staring at the planet as memories of her family flashed by.

 _'You're being engaged to him Sabine, I'm sorry. This is for the sake for Clan Wren.'_

It made her flinch at that sentence as she grabbed for her pants and clutched into them while she shut her eyes closed whispering to herself "No I don't want to, I don't want to."

Hera turned her head to Sabine and felt sad for her, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy for Sabine ran away from home for an good reason that she only told her because she felt utterly ashamed of it.

Hera noticed that only she and Sabine were the only one present in the cockpit and that it was a good opportunity to talk "Sabine?"

Sabine opened her eyes and groaned "Sorry Hera."

"Were you thinking about that again?" Hera asked.

Sabine hesitantly nodded "Yes."

"You know Sabine, Naruto will not judge you on this. Why don't you just tell him." Hera asked with concern for her sister as she puts her hand on her lap, the past of Sabine was something she kept secret from everyone, literally everyone. Even from Naruto and the others. The girl who was perhaps the most energetic and bravest of the group was the most ashamed of her past.

"I will tell him but just not now." Sabine said. The girl who had the courage to fight anything that was in her path did not had the courage to speak about her secretive past of her days on Mandalore…

 _"Hey Hera, Tayuya here. We've checked everything and we want to know if we're ready to land."_ Tayuya spoke through the comms.

Hera and Sabine glanced at each other and the mandalorian girl gestured to her _'I will tell him, I promise you Hera.'_

Hera sighed and nodded, she then answered through the comms "We'll be landing in a hour, where's Naruto by the way?"

A loud clash was heard in the back of the ship like something had dropped to the ground and a loud roar.

 _"Chopper cheated on a game and Colderon is trying to tear him apart. Naruto is trying his best to hold him off."_ Tayuya mentioned with a laugh as more havoc was being heard.

Sabine couldn't help but giggle.

Hera groaned "I told Chopper not to cheat against a Wookie."

The Ghost started to fly around the planet and soon saw in front of them the moon Concordia.

The comms went off again and this time it was Naruto _"Alright guys, I'll meet you guys on Concordia, I need to talk to the Duchess first."_

They saw the Phantom already flying in space, departed away from the Ghost.

Hera replied back "Okay Naruto, we'll see you there." the Ghost continued its course towards Concordia.

Naruto flew towards Mandalore and saw that not far away, a ship that looked like that of an Jedi Starfighter just came out of hyperspace and disconnected it from something and entered Mandalore's orbit.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with questions." Naruto knew that rumors were being spread about Duchess Satine secretly building an army, which was nonsense.

Naruto recognized the ship as Obi Wan's and smirked "Well, this will be interesting."

Colderon, who joined in on this roared in agreement.

 **Later in Sundari, capital of Mandalore**

The Phantom landed on one of the LZ's and both men exited the ship, they soon were approached by a man who was wearing the clothing of the Royal Mandalorian Guard, protectors of the current leader Duchess Satine.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the man addressed him by his name with an bow "I'm send here to guide you to wherever you are needed." The man moved his hand over to the sleeve of his right arm and rolled it up slightly and it showed that on his pulse there was an remarkable tattoo on It.

A serial amount of number which he remembered only the prisoners of Vorkuta wore on their arms.

Naruto quickly nodded and they followed the man until they finally reached the transport ship and they stepped in on it.

The guard puts his hand on the steering wheel and asks "Where to sir?"

"The Royal Palace." Naruto answered. The ship took off and it flew through the traffic towards the palace. While on the way, out blond revolutionary started a conversation with the guard.

"Sorry that I have to ask but I see that you have a tattoo that as far as I know only people have that that such a familiar serial number."

The guard turns his head around as Naruto looked him in the eye.

"Who are you?"

The guard turns back his attention to where he was steering and replied "I'm friend of yours against a threat you will face in the near future."

Naruto raised his eyebrow "What's that supposed to mean?"

The transporter stopped and Naruto turns to his right to see that they have arrived. Colderon and Naruto exited and turned back to the guard.

"It means that I'll be paying back the favor of you getting me out of Vorkuta, good day sir." The guard took off, leaving both Wookie and ex-shinobi confused on who this person could be before they proceeded to go inside the palace.

 **With Kenobi**

"General Kenobi." Prime Minister Almec said, a middle aged human Mandalorian with blond hair approached Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi.

Obi Wan offered his hand and spoke back "Thank you for meeting me Prime Minister Almec, I hope I didn't disturb you in any important business." They both shook hands.

"Oh for goodness sake no, I just was finished talking to a member of the opposition and close friend of mine, Alrich Wren." Almec and Obi Wan continued to walk.

Obi Wan sighed in knowing full well who Alrich Wren was "I remember who he is. How is his family doing?"

Almec sighed "They're still searching."

"Their daughter?"

Almec nodded "Yes, him and his wife's clan are still working together with the authorities to find those who were responsible for her abduction. We recently found out she was held up in a prison that was called Vorkuta."

Obi Wan quickly noted on that "Vorkuta you say?..."

"Yes but right now that's not the main subject," he went back on the topic he found more pressing "I'm troubled with the rumors that brought you here. Mandalore would never turn against the Republic, the Duchess Satine values peace over her own life." That was not such an overestimation.

"Oh I'm aware of the Duchess her views-"

"Master Kenobi Mandalore's violent past is behind us." Almec stopped in front of him "All of our warriors are exiled to our moon Concordia, they died off years ago."

"Like Jango Fett?" He brought up the known bounty hunter that was the deadliest around the galaxy. Until he was brought to an brutal end.

"Jango Fett was a common bounty hunter," Almec countered that "How he acquired that armor is beyond me."

"Because you don't want to face the facts." Both men turned around to see who talked. To their surprise it was Naruto and Colderon.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Almec said.

Naruto walked to them "To my knowledge Jango Fett wasn't just some bounty hunter, even if your law enforcement tried to suppress much of his past it will always be available if you know the right people." Naruto replied to the comment Almec made about Fett.

Almec had a cautious expression "Why are you here?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." A strong female voice cut in. All four men turned around to see that a woman with blond hair and a man with an headscarf entered the throne room with an escort. The female was Duchess Satine0

"I'm honored to see you have arrived Mr Uzumaki, we've been expecting you." She then turned her attention to the Jedi Master and said "Well master Kenobi, my shining jedi knight to the rescue once again." She said in an odd tone to the jedi master as she took the moment to sit on her throne as the background glows light.

"After all these years you are as even more beautiful than ever." Obi Wan replied back with an small bow.

This way of conversation caught Naruto's attention _'Sound like they know each other well.'_

"Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery." Satine responded in a tone of serious but with no anger, while the guy next to him flinched slightly out of nowhere.

"I would never accuse you of personal wrong doing Duchess." Obi Wan went to his defense and stepped forwards "However a Separatist saboteur attacked one of our Republic Cruisers," he pulled out a holocomm and added "A Mandalorian saboteur."

The footage showed how a Mandalorian warrior was shooting around and dodging blaster fire.

Satine ticked her fingers on her chin and then turned to Naruto "And what brings you to Mandalore Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto stepped forward as he pulled out a scroll, he threw it to the ground as a it released a small amount of smoke that then grew expediently until it started to clear away.

It was the body of the Mandalorian assassin in his armor. With his helmet on and the visible mark of the Death Watch on his shoulder patch, when the Mandalorians saw this, it caused some hard reactions.

Almec was the first to speak up "What is the meaning of this Uzumaki!"

Naruto bend down to the corpse and took off his helmet, revealing there was no head. He held the helmet on his hand.

Before anyone thought for the worse, Naruto clarified "Oh don't worry I've only brought the armor of my assassin." Some sighed out of relief.

Obi Wan was the first to check on the armor by observing it for details, it looked like the one that Jango Fett wore but one thing stood out, the emblem of Death Watch on the shoulder patch "Where is the body Naruto?"

"It is on its way to Concordia, bringing a message to his family. It was the least thing I could do." Naruto half lied, yes the body was going to Concordia….

"After killing someone instead of arresting him, yes it was the least what you could've done." Senator Merrik, the man with an headscarf shot an remark at him. He was usually a person of patience and diplomacy but now with Naruto here he took everybody by surprise.

Naruto turns to Senator Merrik and smiled saying "You know, I didn't have to do that, giving him to his family."

A silence occurred when he said that.

"As far as I know, members of Death Watch are universally hated by many people around the galaxy. I know people in my organization that have been effected by their 'crusades of terror'."

Satine could only flinch slightly at that mentioning, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"I know many people who asked no BEGGED for me to turn the body over to them," Naruto said as he looked Merrik in the eye "you know what they wanted to do to him?"

Merrik instantly regretted saying something and kept himself silent but Satine wanted to know "What did they want do to him?"

"Let's just say there would not be anything left of it." Naruto answered in a dark undertone. Some had their spines shiver through their body while Satine took it all in and sighed it out. Whatever Death Watch did, she and her government now had to deal with the Republic and a Revolutionary who was growing popular every day for his populist views.

Obi Wan then said "It seems that Naruto and I came here for the same problem, unfortunately the saboteur took his own life before he could be interrogated and for Naruto's assassin who was killed. these commandos have fought in many battles, including against the Jedi."

"Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am," Satine began as she leaned forwards from her throne while gripping the armrests of it tightly "Clearly your investigation was ordered by the Senate, who which to interfere with Mandalorian affairs!"

"My investigation is ordered by the Jedi Council." Obi Wan corrected her after he felt he needed to.

Satine noticeably calmed down "I stand corrected," she then turned to Naruto and asked "and what about you Revolutionary Fox?"

They all turned to Naruto on what he was about to say.

"I only came here to find the truth, about who ordered an attempt on my life and get this over with…" Naruto then said an interesting thing "Besides, I want to visit something that's a part of my family history, considering you know that already."

While some of the Mandalorians were left confused, Obi Wan understood what Naruto meant about his mother side which was Mandalorian.

Satine nodded "Then that's settled. General Kenobi, perhaps you would accompany me on a walk through the city?" Satine said as she offered her hand forward as Obi Wan took the honor and took the hand.

As they walked out, Naruto and Colderon soon walked out of the room too with one particular person glaring at them.

One of them, was about to spread the word that the Revolutionary Fox was on Mandalore.

 **Later**

In the lower levels of Mandalore, Naruto and Colderon walked through the alleyways while wearing big robes so they could not attract any attention.

Colderon growls and roared a few times.

"I know Colderon, it's not my fault that they built the city over my mother's family house." Naruto said as he walked into a deserted district which was closed off, abandoned vehicles that had burn marks and destroyed windows barricaded the road.

"Hmmph, reminds me of Coruscant." Naruto walked passed the barricades with Colderon while noticing that the whole district felt abandoned, like no living soul was in here.

The kept walking until the finally reached the house, it looked like a mansion only it looked burned up as parts of the roof were already gone and the doors were covered in black ash.

Naruto shook his head as they entered the building while outside some movement was happening.

Naruto looked around the mansion, seeing nothing else then black burn stains and shattered glass on the ground. Also there was debris that made it impossible to go into the other rooms since it covered all the entrances of the other rooms and they didn't have the time to remove it all.

To conclude it, nothing was left of the whole mansion and they spend the entire time trying to find something in the rooms where they could enter, after a good hour Naruto sighed "Well Colderon, looks like we came here for nothing."

Colderon patted his friends arm and gave him some hopeful words or rather roars.

A figure walked into the entrance as his shadow casted over Naruto and it made him turn around to see who it was.

It was a group of Mandalorian warriors. With their blaster drawn out. Colderon grabbed for his crossbow while Naruto grabbed for his double blasters. Soon turning it into a standoff.

Naruto could only say "Well this was to be expected."

The guns were kept pointed at each other while slowly going into a circle in the middle of the room, Naruto noticed that these Mandalorians wore a different type of armor, way different than that of the Death Watch.

Naruto, who still had his hood on began "Who are you people?!"

"Who are we, who are you? What do you have to look in the mansion of House Uzumaki member Kushina?!"

"Kushina's house? what's your take on this?"

"Our clan serve under the House of Uzumaki! I won't repeat my question, who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." took his hood off to reveal himself to them "Kushina was my mother."

Before anyone could shoot him, someone ordered them "Halt." They all stood down as it was a female warrior that ordered them to stand down.

The female stepped forwards and took off her helmet, it revealed to be a woman in her mid-30's "You're Naruto Uzumaki? The Revolutionary Fox?"

Naruto and Colderon lowered their weapons. Naruto cautiously answered "Yeah, and who might you be?"

"I'm countess Ursa Wren, leader of Clan Wren."

Naruto eyes shot at hearing that name "Clan Wren? Are you anyway related to Sabine Wren?"

This caught the Mandalorians off guard as the first stern Ursa flinched at that name and asked "She's my daughter."

Naruto smiled at hearing this, this gave a bad impression to a certain young Mandalorian who growled.

"What's so funny huh?!"

Naruto answered "I've finally got the chance to meet my lover's family."

This caught the Mandalorians off guard "Huh?"

Usra sighed as she then smiled "You're with Sabine? It figures with your personality, just like Kushina."

"Wait! You knew my mother?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, we were like sisters." Ursa responded.

"What?!"

"LOOK OUT!" A warrior yelled before he was shot dead, they looked up the ceiling to see a squad of Death Watch warriors that were flying above them and throwing grenades at them.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

 **Later on Concordia: Death Watch base**

Inside a compound that was surrounded by Death Watch ships, the leader of Death Watch spoke with the hologram of Dooku.

The leader wasn't happy with the Jedi coming to Mandalore "I do not understand why the arrival of this jedi doesn't upset you, You promised to support the Death Watch forces so we could overthrow the Duchess Satine and her peace-loving government."

Dooku responded by saying _"And I tend to keep my promise."_

"But how? If the republic interferes now, Death Watch will not be able to take over the planet." The leader stated the problem.

 _"Consider: Once the senate orders Peacekeeping troops to Mandalore, the people will be surrounded by a military presence. Most distasteful."_ Dooku then added _"They will rebel."_

"And rally to Death Watch," the leader understood Dooku's plan "Our insurgency will grow stronger."

 _"Yes, and duchess Satine shall fall, I'm counting on you to do your part. Good luck."_ Dooku's hologram evaded away.

After the call ended the leader gripped his hand around the hologram device and puts it in his pocket. Just then two Death Watch members, one a male and the other a female walked in in their armor.

The leader took off his helmet, underneath that helmet was Pre Vizsla, Governor of the Mandalorian moon Concordia and close 'ally' of Duchess Satine.

He turns to the two warriors "What do you got for me?"

"The Jedi's name is Obi Wan Kenobi," The male Mandalorian showed a hologram of him "From what I could dig in I found something interesting, in the last insurgency against the Duchess, he and another jedi were tasked to protect her. Our man in the inside has told me that they are rather close friends…"

Vizsla scratched his chin as he grew a smile "Interesting, maybe we can use that in the future. Good work Saxon."

Gar Saxon smiled under his helmet "Thank you, boss."

Vizsla turned to the female warrior "And what about the Bombing Bo Katan?"

"It was successful, the Duchess and the Jedi saw it right in front of their noses." She said with a smirk, but if you looked beneath her helmet, she grimaced at the thought.

Vizsla nodded to that and asked "And the bomber?"

"He took his own life." She answered.

"Alright." Vizsla turns to Saxon "What about that extraction crew that was sent there to pick him up?"

This time both Warriors did not dare to speak about what happened to them.

"Why are you so quite..."

Saxon started "Well…you see they-"

"Were killed." Bo Katan said straight away "They were found dead just a half hour ago."

"Killed? By who?"

She then said without hesitation "Uzumaki Narut-"

BANG! Vizsla slammed his hand against the table and yelled "I DEMAND AN EXPLENATION!"

"Pff! Possible it's their own fault, they followed him to one of that bitch's mansions." Saxon said.

Bo Katan had a different insight "I don't believe it's that Saxon, it was reported that a few ships were seen fleeing the scene with on them people with Mandalorian armor and Uzuma-"

"Don't dare say that name again!" Saxon violently interrupted her "It's was your mission to take him out by sending a crew! Clearly you failed!".

Bo Katan spoke back and got to his face "Don't blame this on me! I said from the beginning NOT to send that assassin to Elementia! Dealing with the Jedi is enough but with the Revolutionary Fox? NO! I said this would come back and bite us in the ass!"

"Why you little-"

"SILENCE!" Vizsla interrupted their argument "Bo Katan you knew that this was inevitable-"

"By trying to get rid of him again? On Mandalore? In the capital?!" Bo Katan responded back "You know better than anyone else that attacking Uzumaki would bring unneeded attention, his name still has a lot of influence over the clans and he clearly has different views of Mandalore then the Duchess, why risk war with him when we could've talked with hi-"

PUNCH! She couldn't finish her sentence as she got hit in the head by Saxon, the impact made her fell to the ground as she grabbed her head.

"Now listen here Bo, just because the Duchess is a relative of yours doesn't mean that gives you and your owls any more recognition, we will never compromise with Uzumaki." Saxon said while Vizsla just watched the ordeal.

Bo Katan knew she couldn't do anything right now against Vizsla's ally or else her and her Night Owls would lose their protection…and their lives. She took her pace and stood up.

Saxon arrogance added "Also I have yet to see what that brat could do to us."

"BOSS!" a Mandalorian entered the compound and said "A ship just flew over our base, it dropped something."

Vizsla looked worried "Was it a bomber?"

"No sir, it's a crate and its directly for you. Some of the warriors are opening it right now."

They exited the compound and went for the middle of the area where the big crate in the middle of it with an parachute attached to it, some of the Death Watch members were already standing near the crate and opened it.

Then the side of the crate cracked open and there an naked body fell sideways with the emblem of the Revolutionaries carved on his chest.

Some gasps and shocking expressions were heard from the others as it looked like the body belonged to a Mandalorian, not just a Mandalorian…

Bo Katan looked shocked "Is that…"

"Yes Its Rackon," Saxon knew Rackon was the assassin that was sent to Elementia to kill Naruto but failed and never came back "They took off his armor."

One of the Warriors examined the crate and found something "Hey there is a hologram device in here." He threw the device to Vizsla.

Vizsla catches it and noticed something, a string was attacked to the device and quickly turned his sights to the crate.

"Hey something's beeping over here…SHIT GET OUT-"

BOOM! The crate exploded, sending the warriors that stood nearby away from the blast, killing them before they had the chance to get away.

Vizsla activated the device and saw it was a message from Naruto.

He had a passive but stern expression _"You want a war, you got a war."_ Was the only thing Naruto's hologram said as it started replaying until Vizsla threw it into the ground, breaking it into pieces.

"So be it." Vizsla seethed as he turns to the two "Saxon I want you to get the men to clean this mess, Bo Katan you gather a search team and find that ship."

"Yes sir." Both complied as they followed their orders, but Bo Katan kept the thought in the back of her mind _'Did we made a mistake?'_

 **With Obi Wan**

After the body of the bomber was taken away, Obi Wan and Satine had begun talking to the first responders about what the total damage was on the Memorial site.

"Luckily there were no fatalities ma'am, the radiation of the blast did not take place with a number of people around it so we can say we were blessed." The commander of the police department concluded his report.

Satine sighed out of relief with holding her hand over her hearth "Thank goodness."

Obi Wan then asked "What about the body?"

"It will be brought for autopsy first, then after clearance it will be escorted to Concordia." Then another major explosion occurred that was so loud like a ship crashed.

Horrific screaming could be heard as a few people started running in panic.

"What was that!?" Satine yelled.

Obi Wan looked around and saw a large pile of smoke coming not that far away, he pointed "It's over there let's go." He and a couple of police officers ran for the scene while Satine was escorted by her personal guards.

 **Later**

Obi Wan and a couple of police officers had arrived at the scene of the explosion, it appeared that according to witnesses that they heard a loud explosion and that it was continued with baster fire. Like there was a shootout. Then they said that two ships fled the scene after it was all done before the authorities could've arrived.

What they found was shocking, there was indeed a shootout that turned very deadly, when they arrived they discovered multiple bodies were covered in blaster marks, all the deaths were members of Death Watch but no corpses of any other party was found.

Currently the bodies were lined up and the fire department was extinguishing the flames of the already broken building.

Obi Wan took a close look at their uniforms and saw that they all had the patches of Death Watch, which didn't surprise him, but what did take his interest was the surrounding building walls.

The drawings of the House of Uzumaki were visible, meaning this was a former Uzumaki residence. And with the descriptions of the fleeing suspects as Mandalorians in armor of a different clan, this brought more questions in the story.

"Obi Wan." He turned around to see Satine finally arrived "What happened here?"

"Shootout." Obi Wan said as he rubbed his chin "The only casualties found were Death Watch, witnesses have said it were Mandalorians in different armor…"

Satine looked down with her eyes closed in defeat.

"Satine…this is an Uzumaki residence." Obi Wan added.

"I know Obi Wan." She said silently as she noticed he now stood in front of him with an face of worry he asked "What's going on Satine?"

Satine sighed "Okay, to tell you the truth Obi Wan there have been problems among some Mandalorian Warrior clans."

"I thought that all of them were exiled to Concordia?" Obi Wan questioned.

"unfortunately that didn't work out well." She began "After the House of Uzumaki was wiped out, a power vacuum erupted around the Mandalorian territories. House Vizsla, with the support of Death Watch, tried through spreading of despicable ideals and very conservative beliefs to convince or either force the clans into submission. Even among the most traditional clans the ideals of Vizsla were still seen as backwards and barbaric."

Obi Wan nodded while shaming on what he heard, the House of Uzumaki was a well-known Mandalorian group, one of the most respected for their code that they shared with the True Mandalorians, it was no secret that the Uzumaki's always hated the Death Watch for their outrages views, they specifically had a historic hatred for House Vizsla as both had been long time enemies.

House Vizsla had an equal amount of hatred against them for a number of reasons, first they saw them not as Mandalorians since they could use the Force which was uncommon among Mandalorians since most of them had a bad history with that.

Secondly it was their ways of fighting honorable for Mandalore, as they had proven when they fought alone against a whole fleet of pirates that planned to ransack numerous cities on Mandalorian planets without the help of the others and they absolutely proved themselves when the grandfather of the Kushina Uzumaki had declared they ONLY were loyal to Mandalore and follow the way of the True Mandalorians in fighting with honor and decency.

End to end it, because of the Uzumaki's their actions they gained a lot more respect from the clans and reigned supreme as they were more popular among the Mandalorians, seen as the way in the future.

But after the Uzumaki's were slaughtered by Death Watch and it trying to consolidate their power over the clans that were allies and under the protection of the Uzumaki's.

"Why didn't you try interfere?" Obi Wan questioned.

"I'm the person who sended them all of to that situation in the first place, like they would listen to someone like me," an irritated Satine stated, like it was so obvious.

Obi Wan held his hands up "My apologies."

"It's alright." Satine replied as she sighed "but the only reason I found out was when the Wren-Saxon became public."

She saw that Obi Wan looked confused on what she meant and explained "The Wren-Saxon affair was a marriage contract that was forced by House Vizsla between one of House Vizsla's closest allies to the smaller clan Wren, that was allied and loyal to the House of Uzumaki."

"So? What was the big affair?" Obi Wan asked.

"You remember when I said that the House Vizsla were very conservative?"

Obi Wan nodded. He noticed that Satine's hands were forming a fist.

She began to speak slight anger "Well, they threatened Clan Wren that they would be exterminated if they did not betrothed their daughter to one of their clan leaders Gar Saxon."

Obi Wan understood what she meant and asked fearfully "How old was she?..."

"Her name was Sabine Wren, she was at the time only 14 years old, Gar Saxon was 35 at the time." She said, feeling like crying when remembering it.

Obi Wan was astonished upon hearing this and could only feel something he did not felt often; disgusting "How did it end up?"

Satine took out a napkin and wiped away the tear in her eye "She fled at the last minute after the former clan leader of House Vizsla together with the previous Clan Wren elder were found murdered an hour before the wedding, when the girl left, the news broke out and it caused an wave of disgust against House Vizsla."

"Former Uzumaki clans like Clan Wren and others who did not like Vizsla began fighting against the House, turning Concordia into a warzone. Only after a year they finally listened to me."

"What did you do to end the conflict?" Obi Wan asked as he was curious to know how she resolved the conflict.

"After all the bloodshed, Pre Vizsla the new leader of House Vizsla, offered a ceasefire between both groups. We came to the agreement that the anti-Vizsla groups were given permission to relocate themselves elsewhere while promising never to retaliate against them and to turn over their weapons and equipment. In return Pre Vizsla became Governor and promised to me his absolute loyalty and complete autonomy, he played his cards well." Satine explained the situation "Till this day, no one has ever seen Satine Wren and nobody has stepped forwards to ease the tensions."

Obi Wan nodded as he now finally understood the situation, this was something the Jedi Council had to know and he had to contact Naruto about thi-

Wait, where is Naruto?

Obi Wan's communicator went off as he answered "Yes who is this?"

 _"It's me Obi Wan, Naruto."_ Naruto's voice said.

"Ah Naruto where are you? Didn't you hear about the bombin-"

 _"I've heard about the bombing and the Death Watch guys trying to kill me at that residence where I presume you're there."_ Satine and Obi Wan looked stunned _"But right now I'm on it, I'm on my way to Concordia. Contact me there when you are there. over and out."_

"Wait Naruto, Naruto? Urghh." Obi Wan groaned "He's just as reckless as Anakin sometimes."

Satine couldn't help but giggle.

"My Duchess." They both turned to see that it was a guard "Our ship to Concordia is ready."

"Good, let's go." Both said as they made their way.

 **To be continued**

 **Yeah I'm sorry for this but this chapter would be way too long, so I decided to make it a two part of this episode, next chapter: Sabine will confront her family and more about House Uzumaki will be revealed. Next chapter will come very soon.**

 **Please read the story I recommended, it's very good an pretty authentic. I wish you all a good day and peace!**


	40. The Mandalorian Plot part 2

**Hello my fellow readers and here is the newest chapter! the continuation of the Mandalorian Plot. Hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

On an landing platform a Mandalorian ship was ready to leave but was waiting for two things to happen. First was that the coffin of the Memorial site bomber had to be brought inside the ship, and secondly was waiting for Obi Wan to end his conversation.

Obi Wan was now talking with the holograms of Yoda, Aayla and Anakin about what he had found out. This relieved the Jedi from the thought of thinking Mandalore was creating an army, that was one thing less to worry about, but the part about Death Watch and the infightings between the clans caused another round of worrisome thoughts.

Anakin was the first to speak _"So let me put it straight, instead of finding any clues of the Duchess creating an army for the Separatists, you found out that the Duchess was hiding a secret infighting between Death Watch terrorists and the clans who were loyal to House Uzumaki?"_

Obi Wan nodded "Yes indeed."

 _"And Naruto somehow is involved how?..."_ Aayla asked, raising his eyebrow.

Anakin sighed and explained to Aayla _"He's the last member of the House Uzumaki, thus meaning he is a threat to Death Watch who have fought against the Uzumakis for decades. Making Naruto's case of relationships easier if you ask me."_ Anakin said in a smirk remark which earned a small chuckle from Yoda and a face palm from Obi Wan.

 _"So? I don't understand why all of you are so worried about this."_ Aayla asked as she was confused.

"Because Naruto is the last remaining member of House Uzumaki, he will have to extend his family with his….companions." Obi Wan used the right word.

 _"Oh…"_ Aayla said before blinking a few times, luckily for the hologram being mostly blue the others couldn't see the blush on her face.

 _"With this information, case of the Duchess's plea, complicated it will become_." Yoda said as he was about to settle things straight _"Master Kenobi, to the moon of Concordia, you must. To complete your investigation you have to. Then when you're done, escort the Duchess to Coruscant."_

Anakin nodded and said _"Me and Aayla will come to Mandalore very quickly, to help you protect the Duchess when she makes her trip to Coruscant."_

"Good to know." Obi Wan replied, he was tapped on the shoulder and turned around it was one of the guards.

"Master Kenobi, we're ready."

Obi Wan nodded and turns back to his fellow Jedi "I have to go."

Yoda nodded _"May the force be with you."_ The holograms deactivated.

Kenobi turns to the guard and said "Let's go shall we, it would be foolish to let the Duchess wait."

Shortly after, the ship flew towards Concordia, where another force was already in talks with Death Watch opponents…

 **Meanwhile on Concordia, outside the entrance of an abandoned Beskar mine**

The Ghost and the crew were waiting, they were supposed to wait for Naruto and the members of the anti-Death Watch movement. The rendezvous was organized by an contact of Hudson who is supposedly is involved in the movement.

Sabine witnessed through the windows of the upper turret how two Mandalorian ships landed in front of them, the first who was to come out were Colderon, Naruto and her mother in her Mandalorian armor.

She grabbed her legs to her chest and became nervous when Naruto walked towards the Ghost to pick her up.

"Sabine, are you up there?" Tayuya called out while climbed up the ladder, she finally reached the top and saw Sabine looking anxious while staring at her family.

Tayuya upon seeing this, the usually trouble making, cursing and wildest and rebel of the girls started showing her softer side she didn't show often to anyone, she puts her hand on Sabine's shoulder.

Sabine felt that touch and turned her head to see Tayuya with a gentle smile "Tayuya?"

Tayuya made her stand up and she said "I know everything about what happened in your past, including the wedding. And Naruto knows it too."

Sabine eyes widened upon hearing this "How-"

"I've known it since you've mentioned it to Hera when we arrived here," Tayuya explained , she grasped her hands around Sabine's head and connected her forehead with hers.

She gave a genuine smile and spoke some soft words "Just that you know, I and everyone else on the Ghost will always stick by you. We are your family, here, now," she then gave her a quick kiss on the mouth "and forever."

Sabine couldn't help but let a tear flow through her eye and smile "Thank you Tayuya, I really mean it."

Tayuya smirked "That's what's family is for right?"

"Sabine." Both girls looked down to see it was Naruto staring at them.

Naruto said "It's time…"

Sabine turns to Tayuya who nodded to her and she then jumped down to the floor next to Naruto.

They started to walk towards the exit while getting nods of support. Hera stopped her and said "We're right behind you girl."

Sabine nodded and they continued to walk out of the ship, every step they went forwards, the more Sabine started to tremble in her feet.

She almost was about to stop until she felt her hand being grabbed and her fingers being clutched to Naruto's.

 **Moments later**

Sabine stood there with her hand still holding Naruto's, she stared at the Clan Wren. Her mother and father stood there in front of the clan and behind her a close relative of Sabine. She took the first steps and walked forwards to the middle of the ground and stood face to face with the family she grew up with.

"Mother, Father, Tristan." Sabine said to her family, she waited for their respond to her first comment for the first time in years, but she got no responds, this started to make her nervous, minute by minute…

Alrich Wren stepped forwards and stood in front of her daughter and looked at her "Sabine."

"Father." Sabine said, she saw how her father walked towards him, she noticed he kept a somber expression. She thought he would berate her for fleeing her family and humiliating their clan.

She closed her eyes and began to apologize "Father I'm sorry that I humiliated the clan, I've never wanted to embarrass you all-" she stopped talking when she suddenly felt herself being pushed against a body.

Sabine opened her eyes and saw what was happening, her father was embracing her.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay." Alrich teared up as he sniffed while holding his daughter's head tight against his chest "I've missed you Sabine."

"Dad…" Sabine couldn't hold it out anymore and she began to embrace her father back. For a moment she felt good that her father cared for her.

"Sabine." she broke her hug and saw that a younger man in mandalorian armor approached them.

She smiled "Tristan."

He smiled and joined in on the hug and the reunion felt better "I'm sorry big brother."

"Don't worry Sabine, I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you for trying to escape for something like that my little sister but there is someone who wants say a word to you." Tristan said as he and his father broke the hug as they opened a path to let Sabine see who he meant by.

There stood her mother Ursa, she looked like she was about to break down until she approached her daughter and immediately embraced her in a hug "Sabine."

"Mama." Sabine cried as she now felt great to have her mother embrace her, the one person she felt she disappointed was embracing her the fullest. She felt sad but absolutely great to be in her mother's arms.

The scene got a few people to tear up, especially Naruto as he pulled out a tissue and wiped his tears away.

"This is going to be a long explanation." Naruto said as he began approaching the family, catching the attention of the other members of Clan Wren as they began to be weary of him coming near the family.

Naruto didn't seem to notice that his communicator went off and it came from Obi Wan.

 **Meanwhile**

"Come on Naruto, come on. A forget it." Obi Wan groaned, he right now was dangling upside down from a trash compactor in an abandoned mineshaft. How did it happened? He went on an investigation after landing on Concordia, trying to find any clues on anything related to Death Watch.

And he did, he found a mineshaft that was built into an armory where they stored their weapons and equipment, but before he had the chance to contact Satine about it he was ambushed by two Death Watch warriors who found him snooping around.

The jedi started to contact the Duchess "Duchess please acknowledge."

 _"…Yes…Certainly."_

He looked around to make sure the guards didn't hear him, he then said "I'm in a bit of an awkward spot. I am being held by the Death Watch."

 _"…Sorry to hear that_." She must be in a conversation with the governor who welcomed them. She must said it in a subtle way.

Obi Wan then began giving instructions "There's a tracking function on your comlink, follow it to east to my location."

 _"I don't know if I could do that at the moment."_

"It's extremely urgent, Naruto isn't picking up and I don't know how long or when the Death Watch will return."

 _"Are you not feeling well Duchess?"_ Obi Wan heard the governor's voice.

 _"Perhaps some fresh air will do me good."_

"Take a speeder its rough to r-"

*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*

Obi Wan eyes focused on the doorway, hearing the sound of clicking nearing from behind the closed doors, he wondered what it was.

He then saw that the door opened and two Death Watch members entered the room but he noticed something was off about them, they walked strangely and were silent for no reason.

Then both Death Watch Warriors gasped as they fell on their knees and landed on the ground, dead. With an large stab wound on each of them in the back of the head, the stab wound looked like it was oozing white smoke from it.

Then Satine arrived "Obi Wan I'v- Oh my goodness!" she gasped at seeing the bodies of the warriors "Obi Wan…"

"I didn't do anything." Obi Wan defended himself.

"No, it was me." A figure walked out of the shadows and walked passed the dead warriors their corpses, with both of his hands clutched into fists while red blades were visibly coming from his fists, the figure wore white Assassin robes and with his head covered in a hoodie..

"Who are you?" Satine raised her voice in authority.

The assassin ignored her and walked up to Obi Wan and slashed him free, making the jedi land on his feet.

Obi Wan rubbed his wrists and repeated the question "I know I should be thankful for you helping me but please, the lady asked a question?"

"My name is not important right now," he pulled out an comlink and threw it at the Jedi "In case if you run into any trouble. Follow the hallway through this door and you'll get to an elevator, use it to go to get out of here."

Obi Wan catches it and asks "You are no Jedi are you?"

The assassin turns around and walks away "I only serve the Brotherhood…good luck." The Assassin said as he threw a small smoke grenade, it exploded and after the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Satine looked confused and asked "Obi Wan, what was he and why did he carried a lightsaber?"

"That is a long story to explain Satine," Obi Wan replied to her as they entered the elevator "you'll have to ask Naruto about that when we see him." The elevator doors closed as it went upwards.

Obi Wan felt a disturbance in the force "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Satine asked, not liking what he said. the door opened and an Death Watch warrior was standing there, before he could react he was knocked out by Obi Wan, this didn't help since a group of Death Watch terrorists witnessed this.

"This is not the way we came in." Obi Wan stated the obvious when he saw the large group of Death Watch warriors in front of him.

Satine noticed something was above them and yelled "Obi Wan look out!"

Obi Wan looked up and saw an Death Watch warrior before everything went black.

 **Moments later**

Obi Wan started to open his eyes slowly and groaned out of the headache "Oh my head, that wasn't very nice "

"Good to see you still have your sense of humor, Kenobi." Obi Wan recognized that voice and slowly raised his head to see who it was.

In front of him stood a man in Mandalorian armor, he looked up further and saw who the man was, it was the governor of Concordia Pre Vizsla.

"Vizsla, where is the Duchess?"

He heard a muffling voice to his right, turning to his right he saw Satine with him, on her knees with an gag in her mouth.

Saxon walked behind her and pulled her hair, earning a muffled scream from her "Because she kept yelling at us, we took the moment to gag the woman."

Saxon then kicked Satine in her side, making her fall over and lose consciousness again. Looking like a helpless animal being laughed at by Death Watch.

Obi Wan turned to Vizsla with an stern look and asks "Why?"

"For generations my ancestors proudly fought against the Jedi, now that woman taunts the very name Mandalorian," Vizsla explained while glaring at the Duchess "Peace, Pacifism all the crap. That is not what Mandalore is and never must be."

Obi Wan shook his head "So you're planning to overthrow the government to oppose your rule? I certainly hope you're prepared for the consequences and the opposition you will face."

Vizsla smirked "Those peace loving New Mandalorians? Hah! They don't stand a chance against my warriors." His reply got a lot of laugh from the Death Watch.

Obi Wan then responded "What about the clans who hate you? And support House Uzumaki."

Then the laughter stopped and before he knew it, Obi Wan was kicked in the head and felt on his face to the ground.

Saxon pulled him up and forced the jedi on his feet "That brat will never be able to beat us! He's just an half breed who's mom just screwed with your kind, for me he's not even worth living." Saxon yelled at the Jedi.

"Saxon that's enough!" Vizsla yelled as he and Saxon got in an argument.

Obi Wan now knew who his bully was, but something catches his attention as he saw that behind Vizsla, a man in Mandalorian armor and an helmet on, nodded at him and gave him three hand signs on which he understood.

 _'Help is arriving.'_

Obi Wan made a small smile in the corner of his mouth and said "So you are Saxon right?"

"Huh?" Saxon turned back to the Jedi and grinned "So you know of me?"

"Oh yeah, about that what you said, that Naruto didn't deserve to breath, I will say trying to marry a underage girl is what many would say the same thing."

"Excuse me?" Saxon asked as his grin turned into a growl "I didn't hear you."

"That an older man like you, who's supposedly the wiser man. Forcing a girl to marry you, is considered by many as a pervert."

"Saxon…"

Saxon grew angrier "Watch your mouth Jedi scum."

"Oh pardon me for saying that you maybe are attracted to underage girls only, I certainly believe you're a pedophile-"

"THAT'S IT!" Saxon threw Obi Wan to the ground and pulled out his blaster and pointed at Obi Wan "DIE!"

PEW!

Before he had a chance, a blaster shot went through the arm of Saxon, burning it through his arm and making him drop his weapons

"Aaargh!" Saxon dropped to the ground and began to scream as his arm was dangling like a broken twig.

"SAXON!" Vizsla yelled as rocket flew over him and blew up one of their ships.

"ATTACK!"

Vizsla turned around and saw that dozens of Mandalorians warriors in different types of colored armor began to attack from above with firing their blasters at the Death Watch warriors. The whole area was covered in smoke as Vizsla has limited vision of his surroundings.

Two Death Watch warriors started bringing Saxon to one of their ships as the evacuation of the base in full swing.

Vizsla turned to the hostages and saw that two enemies he was familiar with, Ursa and Tristan Wren were taking the Duchess and Obi Wan to safety while their daughter in her colorful armor Sabine was shooting at the Death Watch.

"Vizsla!" he heard the voice and recognized it from the news, the recordings and the hologram.

He turned around and faced the adversary "Uzumaki."

There stood Naruto with an blaster in his hand. Two Death Watch members tried to take aim at him but before they could do anything, two green beams shot into their chests and burned through their armor. The only hint from where it came from was the roar of an Wookie.

Vizsla pulled out his saber and ignited it. Naruto saw the sword was black and remembered what it was "The Dark saber."

Vizsla grinned "You like it? I've found this sword in your Family house on Mandalore. It quite fits more with me then some half breed."

Naruto pulls out his lightsaber and spared no moment to attack him, he lashed at him but Vizsla blocked it with ease, Naruto tried to hit him multiple times but failed. Making him learn that this bastard knows how to fight.

Vizsla went on the offensive by flying up in the air and trying to lay a hit on Naruto from behind, but the young blonde was already a step forwards then him and turned around, kicking him quickly in the gut.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A clone appeared behind Vizsla and kicked him from the air, making him land on his face.

The smoke cleared and everybody could see what was happening, Vizsla was struggling to stand up against Naruto and was forced to get backup from three Death Watch members.

"What? scared to fight me Vizsla? I thought you were an honorable fighter."

"I'm not scared of you Uzumaki." Vizsla shouted back. He knew he looked like a fool right now but he also knew he now couldn't do much as he needed to wait for the right moment from Dooku, then he would finish the blond breed.

He stood up and yelled "Warriors, finish him!" Vizsla ordered as he launched his jetpack and flew towards the ship, he managed to get in before it flew away.

 _'they bark like a big dog, but biting is something else.'_ Naruto thought as he was now forced to deal with the current problem now.

The three left over Death Watch fanatics had their hands over their gun holsters as Naruto was doing the same, it all turned into a standoff.

"You guys have one chance, either surrender to me or meet your maker." Naruto offered to the three men.

The three quickly drew their blasters out but were soon met with each a blaster shot ending their life quickly, dropping them dead.

Naruto turned around to see where it came from and saw that the blasters of Ursa, Tristan and Sabine were smoking.

"Well…thanks." Naruto thanked "Is this now some kind of family reunion or something?"

"Nope," Sabine said as she went to his side and swung her arms around his neck "It just shows them accepting you as my future husband." Sabine pulled her helmet out and kissed Naruto while standing on her toes.

One of the Clan Wren members freed Obi Wan, he stood up and said "Oh great, my lightsaber is gone."

"You mean this?" someone dangled his lightsaber in front of the Jedi's eyes, the Jedi saw it was the same Assassin who saved him "I took the time to find your blade," he then turned to Naruto and handed him over a box "and some information on Death Watch."

Naruto took the box and said "Let's all get out of here."

"Wait?" Obi Wan asked "What about Death Watch?"

"Those bastards know they can't do anything now, don't worry about them I've got some eyes on them. But now let's get ourselves somewhere safe." He said as everybody went for their ships as the Ghost was the first to arrive.

 **The next day**

The Coronet, the ship of Duchess Satine was waiting in the bay for the Duchess herself and her entourage to arrive. She was being accomplished by her senator Merrik, Prime Minister Almec, some guards, Obi Wan and Naruto with his security team which consists people like Sabine, Yuri and a few other familiar faces.

"But with Pre Vizsla fled, we don't know how wide Death Watch really is?" Senator Merrik argued on how the future of Mandalore will be.

"It's obvious the Separatists are supporting the Death Watch." Obi Wan already made his conclusion.

This did not sit well with the Duchess "I disagree, I told you I wanted to stay out of this conflict."

Naruto kept himself silent on this one, too soon for him to say his look into the situation.

"Given the current situation…I may say it's highly impossible." Obi Wan said his honest opinion but also with sorrow, like he didn't wanted to say it.

"I thought you of all people would understand my position." Satine snapped back at Obi Wan "I will never be a part of this war."

She then turns her sights on Naruto and frowned "And I hope you are a man of principle, because I do not need your influence over the clans to create a some kind of split between my people." After the rescue effort on Concordia, the Mandalorian clans like Wren swore absolute loyalty to Naruto and Naruto only, she knew that if Naruto turned on her, these clans may still hate Death Watch but they still had resentment towards Satine and her Pacifist government.

Naruto nodded and bowed his head "I understand."

As Satine and her entourage entered the ship Anakin, Aayla and the clones approached them "Hey Naruto, master."

Obi Wan sighed out of relief "Oh Anakin, I'm glad to see you."

Anakin raised his head "You sound tired."

"The peaceful way of the locals have worn me out." Obi Wan replied, not realizing the irony he just said contradicted the Jedi.

The clones followed Anakin and Obi Wan entering the ship while Aayla was left alone with Naruto and his people.

She smiled "Hey Naruto, it's been a while." Secretly she was waiting for this to happen and that was not unnoticed by one particular girl.

Naruto smirked "Yeah it sure is." He noticed that the ship was about to leave "Let's make the best time of it shall we?" he proposed.

Aayla nodded "Right." They all entered the Coronet, as it took off and flew away to their destination: Coruscant.

 **And that is it for this chapter! Now I will be working on my other stories, and expect something new to come...See you guys next time and shout outs to Croatia!**

 **Peace!**


	41. Flight Turbulence

The Coronet, the ship of Duchess Satine was flying through hyperspace with its destination; Coruscant where the Duchess would put her say in the Republic trying to intervene in the Mandalorian Clan wars that were happening and not use that to start getting involved into Mandalorian affairs.

Luckily for the Duchess she had gained a number of allies including, prime ministers and senators from other planets or for Earth's case, countries.

Naruto stood in the hallway, where Yuri was directing to his men their new orders. Sabine meanwhile was accompanying the clones in the cargo area, not wanting to deal any more closely to the Duchess.

"Okay people, our mission is to make sure this ship with everybody on board gets to Coruscant in one piece. Especially the Duchess Satine. So you all will go patrol the upper levels of the Coronet while the clones will patrol the cargo area and the rest of the lower levels. Any questions?"

No one said anything and Yuri liked it "Good, you're dismissed. Keep your radios on okay. Move." Everybody went apart as Naruto walked with Yuri.

Naruto chuckled "So Yuri, how's it going? You've done anything in your vacation?"

Yuri shook his head slightly "ehh, nothing really. Just visited my mama in St. Petersburg that's all."

"Oh come on, Ghost told me you only did one week in Russia and then you travelled to Coruscant. Just nobody said they saw you at your usual spots."

Yuri took a look behind him and around to make sure nobody was hearing in on them and he spoke "Alright I...am seeing this woman lately, we've been going out and the usual stuff and we managed to hit it off."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Do you remember that woman? The one who spoke on your behalf in the senate?" Yuri said

Naruto eye's grew wider and smiled "Ohhh man!, you doing Oola?" Naruto punched Yuri in the shoulder "Congratulations man, you finally found a woman that fits you. Strong and in no way to be messed with."

Yuri chuckled "Yeah, I know. I just want to ask you one question. Something I can only ask you and your…expertise in 'that' field." He asked as he referred to Naruto's 'love life.'.

Naruto nodded and asks " Sure man, what is it?"

"How was your experience? With an Twi'lek woman?" he asked possible the weirdest question "It feels way different."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that question and suddenly stared at what was in front of him. At that moment, Obi Wan, Anakin and Aayla came out of the elevator.

Aayla just had to notice Naruto standing there and accidently made eye contact with him, causing him to smile at her. She responded by giving a quick wink and a half corny smile on her lips with an slow shake of her bottom as she followed the others.

Naruto got himself a grinning expression and said "Man…I'm not even going in on that. I just hope you like her and treat her good."

Yuri nodded at Naruto's words, knowing he and his way with women was out of mutual respect and good feelings, not just borderline scores "Yeah of course. Sorry I asked."

"Don't sweat about it." They walked towards the door where the Jedi walked in just yet "Now, let's introduce you shall we?"

 **In the lounge**

"War is intolerable," A service droid started handing out drinks while Satine, who began speaking from her seat, speaking about why she despised it "We have been deceived into thinking that we must be part of it. I say the moment we commit into fighting, we already lost."

"Excuse me your grace, are you suggesting we oppose the war on humanitarian grounds?" Senator Merrik, the senator of Mandalore asked as he took one of the glasses of wine from the serving droid.

"I'm going to oppose as a front to life itself," Satine responded back "As the designated regent of 1500 systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to stay neutral in this war"

"And yet some might argue that the strongest defense is an swift and decisive offense." Obi Wan argued as he, Anakin and Aayla entered the lounge room. Earning already some skeptical looks by some of the senators.

One particular was the Russian senator Igor Antonov "Don't mind me saying this master Jedi, but for someone who is part of a religious society that is committed to peace, it doesn't sound very convincing to us."

Anakin and Aayla eyes focused on Antonov who gave them a stern look, not regretting a word what he said. knowing full well that talking about the Jedi's position on the war on his time in office was looked down upon in the Senate but he was a man who hated one thing very much, hypocrisy and everyone knew it.

"I stand corrected." Obi Wan nodded to him as he turned to Satine "Forgive me for the interruption your highness, I meant no disrespect."

"Really?" Satine questioned as she turned to the other senators "Senators, I presume you're acquainted with the collection of half-truths and high-nobility Obi Wan Kenobi."

All the eyes turned to Obi Wan, he immediately knew it was meant as her but direct way of insult to his reputation but instead of confronting it about it, he sidelined it "Your highness, you're too kind."

"You're right, I am." The Duchess said as she turned her head away from Obi Wan.

Naruto and Yuri just entered the lounge, earning some welcomes from some of the senators. He stood behind the two other jedi.

"Allow me to introduce you to my fellow Jedi, Anakin Skywalker and Aayla Secura."

"Your servant, my lady." Anakin and Aayla bowed slightly to the Duchess.

Satine turned her head to the servant next to her while saying "I remember a time when Jedi were not generals, but peacekeepers."

"We are protectors your highness, yours at the moment. We fight for peace."

Yuri snorted, catching the attention of some as he muttered "Yeah right…"

Satine noticed and couldn't help but scoff out of satisfactory "What an amusing contradictory." She responded while her glass was being refilled.

"What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting on the behest of your highness. To protect you from the Death Watch and the separatists who don't share your neutral point of view."

Mutani scoffed slightly and whispered to his colleague Tundra "I can name a few senators on Coruscant who hate her even more…"

The Duchess protested "I asked for no such thing."

"That maybe so," Obi Wan stepped forward "but the majority of your courts did."

Naruto turned glances to his allies and friends, who felt the tension among the two individuals, some of them already had their own thought _'These two have some history…'_

Satine glared at him "I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses."

"I don't remember you as one to shrink from responsibility." Obi Wan countered.

Senator Miroka stepped between the two and stopped the arguing "Okay, I think this shows how every discussion has two sides, I shall suggest we all should play it simple and continue the conversation without 'personal antagonizing' believe me, I've lived through that."

Antonov whispered to Mutani and Tundra "She's going at it again. Being the moderator to an debate."

Mutani chuckled "That's how she is, trying to keep two fires apart. But if she's on a run then get the fuck out of the way." He refers to Miroka's previous attendances to the senate where she would take no crap from anyone who tried to downplay her in the debates, she did earn the nickname 'the angry Twi'lek' for a reason.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tundra said as he took a sip from his drink.

Yuri checked on his men through the radio "Status report." He took a few steps back, leaving Aayla the chance to step the empty spot next to Naruto.

Naruto noticed that Aayla made her move and was going to talk to her soon after this conversation between the jedi and the Duchess.

"Republic military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists."

Satine stood up and defended herself "An extremist can be reasoned with."

"Perhaps one could be heard over the clanking of their battle droids." Obi Wan responded back at her as they stood face to face at each other.

Satine rolled her eyes with an scoff and replies "The sarcasm of an soldier."

"The delusion of a dreamer." Obi Wan gave no ground.

"Duchess, master jedi." Merrik interrupted "It's been a long journey, I think we can all use some rest and refreshment. Everybody seemed to agree as the debate between the two seemed to go nowhere.

Naruto agrees "Yeah, now let's put politics aside until after dinner."

"Fine!" both agreed, Satine shoved Obi Wan aside to get out of the room.

While everybody was leaving for the dining hall, Yuri stayed behind as he was speaking through the radio with one of the patrol teams "Tell me again?"

Naruto noticed what Yuri was doing "Something wrong Yuri?"

Yuri pulled him back into the room and whispered "Something is going on in the cargo area, some of the clones aren't responding and the men are worried. I've tasked one of the patrols to check it out, the rest is ordered to stay sharp."

Naruto nodded "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Yuri thought for a moment before seeing that their conversation was getting the attention of the senators.

"No, not right now. At least try to accompany the senators and the Duchess, we'll handle this thing. I'll send one of my men to help you." Yuri patted on Naruto's shoulder before sprinting for the nearest elevator, leaving Naruto alone to accompany with the senators.

Antonov was the first to ask "What was that about?"

"Nothing serio-"

"Don't play games with me Naruto." Antonov warned.

Naruto sighs "I don't know myself, Yuri is going to investigate it."

Antonov nodded but he called out on of his bodyguards, Harkov and whispered something in his ear, making the man nod and walk away.

Naruto asks "What was that about?"

"Just repercussions that are being made, I'm not stupid enough to be unprepared in a situation like this." He and the others were about to walk to the dining hall "Are you joining us Mr. Uzumaki?

"Sure, let's go."

 **(Later, dining hall)**

After a while, everybody was in the dining room. Except for Anakin who had to go below deck, Obi Wan arrived just recently, telling them that they were investigating an incident in the cargo area.

Naruto was leaning against the wall, observing how the conversation between the Duchess and the senators kept going all the while he was talking to Sabine who was below deck.

"So Sabine, what's the latest news?"

 _"We've found a container, it's empty and has no context on it. someone must have smuggled it in. Also we've lost two clones."_

Naruto saw that Obi Wan was answering his communicator so he knew also what was happening "Alright, try to stay together. Tell Yuri to keep the men ready."

 _"On it."_ Sabine ended the call, just as the door opened and someone of Yuri's unit walked in and stood in attention in front of Naruto.

Naruto nodded to him and asked "You Halstead?" the guy nodded "Alright, we have an situation. A possible intruder and two clones missing, you see anything threatening, shoot it."

"Yes sir." Halstead nodded as he stood by the door and kept guard.

"Duchess, senators. We all have to understand, that as long we stand back and let the war go on, our galaxy will turn into anarchy." Antonov spoke "We must establish some sort of contact with the CIS."

"Senator Antonov," Senator Farr of Rodia interjected "I know what you're saying, but currently the atmosphere for such thing is political suicide for us."

"So you say it isn't worth to try to make the first step towards peace?" Antonov leaned forward "What will the Senate do when they realize that when our financial institutions will be bankrupted, it could chaos shortages that will be turned into absolute chaos! My country has gone through that the last 100 years and let me tell you, it caused us too much."

"Then what do you suggest how we will establish contact with the CIS?" the Twi'lek senator asked her Russian colleague.

Mutani came up with the answer "The ALF." He turned to Naruto "Naruto, who know people on Rexus right? Maybe you can do something.

Everybody started to ask to themselves what Mutani meant, did Naruto had connections with the CIS?"

Obi Wan found himself surprised at what the senator said 'Did Naruto already have connections to the CIS?"

"I've managed to talk to some members of Parliament, nothing else." Naruto said to his friend, knowing full well that some senators here were stunned by his direct contact with CIS officials.

"But you managed to talk with them on this issue, right?" Mutani asked "You even said to me that some of their planets secretly allowed your refugee convoys go through their sectors."

"Wait what?" Obi Wan stepped up and asked "Naruto, is that right? You've talked with the separatists?"

Aayla kept herself quiet and just followed the conversation.

Naruto crossed his arm and said "Yeah that's right, I talked with some of the Separatists, if I have to talk to them to save lives, then I don't say no."

"But it would legitimize their-"

"That's the problem with you Obi Wan," Naruto interrupted as he approached him "I seriously don't want any bad blood to brew between us but if you keep saying it like that how else you're going to end this war?" Naruto now stood face to face with him "The CIS wouldn't exist, if the corruption wasn't that fucking obviously hurting people's lives."

Obi Wan knew he had to swallow his words, sighing in defeat as Naruto shook his shoulder "Those people…they also wanted to end the corruption that is decaying the Republic, but if we keep fighting this nonsense who will win in the end?"

The whole room was quite, knowing that Naruto's words were right on the spot.

Naruto turned to the others "Like Mutani said, I can maybe arrange a talk with a senator of the Parliament-"

Rapid gunfire was heard with an scream of a woman.

Satine stood up and demanded "What was that?" her guards went for the door.

Naruto and Halstead's radios went off with Yuri screaming "Hijackers are taking the ship! They've managed to smuggle themselves inside the cargo area! Team 3 is down! Sabine and team 4 are holding their position-"

"Yuri? YURI?! Shit! They're jamming our comms!" Halstead yelled in frustration as everybody kneeled down behind their chairs. "We're on our own."

BOOM! The door exploded as the two mandalorian guards who were the closest by it, got caught in the explosion and died from the blast.

Then out of the door, two terrorists wearing baklavas came in spraying their guns at everything that moved, Halstead and Naruto quickly fired their guns at the terrorists, killing them before they hit the ground.

Naruto turned to the Jedi "Obi Wan! Aayla! Protect the senators, Halstead , you're with me." They left the room with their guns still pointed at the door, ignoring the protests of the jedi master.

"Naruto wai-" Obi Wan gave up as he turned to Aayla "Check the bodies, I'll cover the door."

"I'm on it."

Obi Wan took notice at the deceased terrorists and noticed they wore the same clothing of the ones of a known act of terror that occurred on Coruscant.

Satine looked at the bodies of the insurgents and of her guards asked "Who would do such a thing?"

"I may know who." Obi Wan suggested as one certain senator was already planning his next move but didn't noticed that he was being watched by another senator who kept an eye on him.

Naruto and Halstead walked through the hallway, which was filled panicking people trying to run away from the gunfire that wasn't far away.

They turned to the corner, where they saw a group of Yuri's men were in a firefight with the hijackers, with bodies already on the ground it.

"Mouse!" Halstead went to his friend who was shot in the shoulder and was taking cover "You're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Help these guys out. The Hijackers are trying to breach into the deck and shut down from hyperspace." Mouse told them.

A loud heavy sound was heard, like they were crashing into something "What the fuck was that?!"

"Ah shit!" Then they all suddenly started to levitate in the air "Hold onto something!" they all were thrown against the wall, giving them a hard pain to them.

Naruto saw that the insurgent with an assault rifle was trying to fire at Mouse and Halstead, he quickly shot him and he died while flying in the air until they got back to the ground.

Naruto landed on his feet and yelled "Is everyone okay?"

One of the hijackers tried to get up, but Halstead stood in front of him and shot him in the head before he realized it "We're good boss."

Naruto and the others got up as did some of the hijackers, only were they forced to stay on their knees as they surrendered.

"Don't fucking move!" One of Yuri's men yelled as he shoved on of the Hijackers' their face to the ground "Go sir, we'll handle this."

Naruto nodded as he, Halstead and two others started running for the deck.

Naruto asked one of the men "How did this happen?"

"Someone must have slipped a lot of crates in here sir, first we were said that assassin probes were present on the ship but then we got word some hijackers were found not that far away, they took us by surprise."

"How many casualties do we have?"

"Last I heard, Team 3 with two other guys are gone, we've got half a dozen wounded but the clones got it worse."

"Over there, look!" they finally reached the deck but saw the door was locked up tight, giving it away that two Mandalorian guards were trying to open it.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"The Hijackers have barricaded themselves on the bridge, the captain nor the crew are answering to our radio."

Screaming was heard as gunfire was coming from the other side of the door "We can't wait, get some C4, blow this door up."

"I'm on it." a soldier said as he was running up to the door with a pack of explosives, everybody else got to cover.

The guy activated the timer and ran "It's gonna blow! Get to cover!" he yelled as he got to cover.

BOOM!

Naruto took a peak and saw that two hijackers came out stumbling and coughing with their weapons lowered.

BANG! BANG! Both got shot dead by Halstead who together with some other soldiers entered the bridge and a short exchange of fire was heard.

"Clear, boss you can come here." Naruto heard as he motioned his men to follow him as they entered the bridge.

When they got inside, Naruto saw that the room was filled with blood, bullets and corpses, with gunpowder fresh in the air he saw that they weren't in hyperspace anymore. He asked where the crew was and was pointed to the wall, where the crew and the captain were lined up and gunned down.

Naruto shook his head as he heard a grunt, he turned to see that Halstead was holding a surviving hijacker against the head panels.

Halstead punched him in the gut, making the hijacker bend down and coughed up some blood.

"Now I won't ask you again, how did you get on the ship?!" He demanded as he grabbed the hijacker by the throat.

The man was obviously bleeding from his wounds and said "Fuck it…I'm gonna…die...anyway…I've…contacted Death…Watch….for his spy." he coughed a couple of times "Ask…one of…your…..senators..." the man said before he released his last amount of air in his longs before he died.

Halstead released his grip on the guy's neck as he fell to the ground.

"Did he say a senator?"

"…We've got a traitor." Naruto grumbled as ordered "Are the comms back on!"

"Yes sir, jammer is disabled."

Naruto tried to contact with the dining room "Obi Wan, we've got an traitor in our midst, try to-"

 _"I've already found out Naruto, it's Merrik."_ Obi Wan answered _"He's got the Duchess taken hostage and is trying to escape. How's the situation, is the ship secured?"_

Naruto saw that through the window, three Droch-class Boarding Ships were coming out of nowhere and tried to penetrate into the Coronet, and with success.

"Yeah, we've managed to take the bridge back. Stall Merrik as long as you can, I'm coming right at you." Naruto ended his conversation and then ordered his men "Get the wounded in here and keep the bridge secured."

"Yes sir." Naruto nodded as he ran out the room and started going to the places where the ships boarded. He entered one of the lifts and took on the floor he wanted to go.

The lift suddenly stopped and when the doors opened, Aayla stood there shocked to see it is him "Naruto?"

"No time to talk, get in." Naruto pulled her inside the lift as it continued going to the floor it needed to go.

Naruto growled as he grabbed his prostatic arm and slammed it a couple of times.

Aayla looked at what was with his arm and was stunned to see what it was "Naruto, you've been shot." She grabbed his arm to make him look at the bullet holes.

Naruto looked at what she meant "Huh, haven't felt that one, most of the times I should feel it when I get hit."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Aayla asked in shock.

Naruto smirked as he changed the mag of his blaster "Simply, this arm always gets hit first." He chuckled at her as the doors opened and he walked out, Aayla was left stunned by his reaction and couldn't help but crack a smile before following him.

They both kept running through the hallways as Naruto asked through the comms "Yuri, Sabine, I want a status report. Come in, over."

 _"Cargo area is secured, Anakin and Captain Rex served the last blow to the remaining assassin probe. All hijackers are neutralized."_ Sabine reported it in.

 _"This is Yuri, my men have secured all the escape pods, clone troopers are currently fighting off the Super Battle droids who've boarded in the ship. I'm on my way, over."_

"Good!" Naruto answered "Be advised, senator Merrik is the traitor. He's got the Duchess hostage. So be cautious, over and out." Naruto and Aayla kept running until they turned into the corner and saw the Super Battle droids, pushing the clone troopers back as they took heavy casualties.

Naruto took the first move and sprinted towards them with Aayla trying to stop him "Naruto wait!"

Naruto landed in front of the droids and pulled out his lightsaber, earning the attention of the metal killing machines.

"Jedi, blast him." The droids pointed at him and opened fire, trying to hit him.

Naruto started deflecting the blaster shots and yelled to get the clones their attention "Forwards men, we go on the offensive."

Captain Bly ordered his men "You heard the man, move it troopers!" the clones went back on the offensive and managed to push the droids back into a corner or try to take them down one by one.

As Aayla joined in, their efforts doubled as the droids dropped quicker, it was only then when Anakin came out of nowhere and finished the last five droids by slashing the two behind him and using the force to push the other three against the wall.

When it was done Naruto got a quick say from Yuri _"Naruto, I've found Merrik, he's going to try escape with an boarding ship, come quick!"_

"Alright Yuri, I'm coming!" Naruto took this advice fast and ran towards the location where Yuri was, with Anakin and the others trying to catch up with him.

 **At the boarding ship**

Naruto arrived very fast as he found Yuri, hiding behind the wall next to the hall where the boarding ship was, they both started listening to the conversation between the traitor, the jedi and the duchess who just revealed an shocking unveiling secret; she was in love, she had developed a crush on Obi Wan since they've met each other all those years ago. After Merrik made a scoffing comment, Obi Wan first tried to change the subject but after seeing the duchess her eyes he confessed.

"Alright, if you said the word, I would've left the Jedi Order."

Yuri smiled at what he heard "Well that's interesting, for a jedi who's supposed to be having no attachments they sure do hide it good. Maybe they should change their code, right Naruto?..." he turned around and saw that he had already left, knowing what he was going to do he sighed and aimed at Merrik saying "Of course…"

Merrik gave up a sarcastic smile "That is touching, it truly is but it's making me sick and we really must be going."

Satine scoffed at him "You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrik." She stepped on his foot and took his blaster and pointed at him "and slugs are so often tromped up on."

Merrik saw that he was now left with no hostage and with two people armed against him "Interesting turnabout, but even if I do not turn the duchess to the separatists I still win." He waved his hand around with the detonator "The second I'm away, I'll hit the remote and blow the Coronet in bits."

"I will not allow that." Satine spoke back, while she was struggling to keep her blaster on him.

Merrik laughed her out of disrespect "What will you do? If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you whole dear." He pointed out and turned to Obi Wan "And you, Kenobi. You're no stranger to violence, you will be hailed as a hero be everyone on the ship," he held his hand over his mouth "almost everyone." Turning his eyes on Satine.

The two kept standing, not knowing what to do as a shadow above them activated its hidden blade.

Merrik tested them by saying "Come one then, who will strike me first and ram themselves a cold blooded killer."

Behind Merrik, a hooded person landed and said in his ears "….I prefer being called an Assassin."

Merrik heard that voice "?"

SHINK!

Obi Wan and Satine stood there shocked as the assassin stabbed Merrik in the back, making him drop the detonator and it being cached by Naruto who puts it away.

Merrik muttered some ramble before succumbing to the stab wound.

Satine dropped the blaster and held her hands before her mouth "Oh no…"

Obi Wan recognized the assassin "Naruto."

Naruto payed no attention as he laid Merrik on his back and closed his eyes "Rest in peace…"

He stood up and pulled his hood off his head, Yuri and the others arrived to see that Merrik was dead, Naruto noticed that Obi Wan and Satine made eye contact after revealing their secret to each other and then went their own ways.

 _"You two deserve each other. Heck, you need each other, guess it ain't the right time to talk about it huh?..."_ Naruto thought as he left the body and went back to his room.

 **Outside Naruto's room**

An hour after the attack, Naruto, Sabine and Yuri all were about to end their reports on what happened and were now talking about the hard part "Casualty report?"

Sabine sighed "We lost eight, five in the cargo area the others all over the ship. Four guys including mouse are wounded, nothing serious."

Yuri nodded and turned to Naruto "What do you want us to do Naruto?"

Naruto stared at his shoes, thinking about their losses he then said "Tell Halstead to stay at the bridge, Yuri you will accompany him. Sabine, you check the wounded, also try to tag the bodies for when we arrive."

Both nodded as Yuri left, Sabine staid and tried to comfort Naruto "Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault," she held her hand on his cheek.

Naruto puts his hand on her arm "I know…Just that this, doesn't seem to end."

"It will never end, but if we didn't stop it, more people would've died." She kissed him on the cheek as she smiled "You may not see it, but someone else will let you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, what he didn't know was that Sabine signaled a spying Aayla to come forward.

"Because I belief you need to a rewards for helping me, my family and everybody on the ship." Naruto spotted Aayla coming towards them and was shocked when she puts her arm around Sabine's hip "And because I need to check on the others, Aayla will help you relieve your stress."

Naruto was shocked by her offer, seeing that Aayla was blushing slightly and that Sabine was okay with it "Are you sure? Aayla?"

"The thing is Naruto….I really like you, first I thought it was just some stupid crush but when I see you caring and helping people, taking care of them and speaking for them. I kinda fell in love with you, and knowing from Sabine that you are in an open relation like that, I-" she stumbled on her words and suddenly jumped at him by kissing him on the mouth, catching him off guard.

Naruto started to kiss back and look at Sabine who simply waved "I don't mind, just make sure you do not break her, she says she planned, but surely not for that." she said with a giggle as she left them.

Aayla broke the kiss and asked "Wait, what does she mean by that?"

Naruto smirked and picked her up as she yelped "You'll see." He opened the door as they both entered his cabin and closed it behind them.

 **Lemon scene! Dragonlord0 made it!**

Naruto slowly kissed Aayla's neck making her moan in bliss. For the first time she was ignoring the Jedi code and decided to follow her heart and right now she was enjoying every single moment of this blissful moment.

Aayla then moaned as Naruto placed his hands on her breasts.

"Hmm. Defiantly the second largest I've ever held." Naruto said.

"Wait who's the first?" Aayla asked slightly insulted that someone had bigger breasts then her. She had pride that her breasts were among the largest in the order and now the man she loved was telling her that someone else was bigger?

"Hinata of course." Naruto said making her sulk that she was outdone by a human.

 _'Damnit.'_ Aayla thought annoyed before yelping in surprise as he ripped off her top and bra revealing her large blue breasts and dark blue nipples.

"Still a great set you have here." Naruto said making her smile before they went to the bed and Aayla took off his pants reveling his large member making her gulp in excitement.

"Oh my." Aayla said in lust before Naruto pulled her into a kiss making her moan as their tongues fought for dominance. Soon he pulled back and she smiled at him before pushing him down on the bed. "This is going to be fun." Aayla said making him grin before she pulled her pants down leaving her in just a pink thong.

"Kinda daring of you to be wearing something like that." Naruto said making her grin.

"I usually go Commando." Aayla said making his member twitch which just made her giggle before getting to her knees. "And I am going to enjoy your taste Naruto." Aayla said blowing on his cock making him groan out before she grabbed it and started stroking it making him shudder from the feeling of her soft blue hands.

"Damn." Naruto said making her grin before she started licking the tip making her moan tasting his cock's rich flavor before she swallowed it.

'Oh my…it tastes so good' Aayla thought in excitement as she started to blow his cock for the first time. The first of many she was sure. Aayla was already addicted to his taste as she swirled her tongue around the tip while she played with his ball in her hands.

"God Damn Aayla. Are you sure this's your first time?" Naruto asked making her pull back and grinned at him.

"Yes. But I...Have seen some people in the act on certain missions before the clone wars." Aayla said with a small blush. "But if you think my mouth feels good. Wait till you feel my girls." Aayla said wrapping her blue breasts around his cock making him moan out which made her smirk seeing her breasts did the trick before she started moving them around his cock.

"Damn." Naruto said as she moved her breasts around his cock.

'Just you wait till the main even Naruto.' Aayla thought as she continued to move her breasts around his cock while also licking the tip.

Aayla moaned as she continued to play with Naruto's cock before she felt it twitch making her eyes widen in excitement before placing him in her mouth as he exploded inside her mouth making her moan as his seed poured down her throat before she swallowed every drop she could and pulled back with a grin.

"Now for the main event." Naruto said making her smile as she sat on his lap in the lotus position. "Just to warn you this will hurt for a minute or two." Naruto said making her smile more seeing his concern before kissing him again.

"It will be worth it Naruto." Aayla said making him smirk before slowly inserting himself inside her making her gasp in surprise feeling the pain that he warned her about before he pulled her close to calm her down while kissing her neck.

"Just bear with it for a moment." Naruto said making her whimper as he kissed her sensitive flesh.

Soon the pain vanished and she felt nothing but pleasure before she started bouncing on his cock and moaned and whimpered in bliss as she made love with Naruto.

"This feels...Amazing." Aayla moaned out feeling his cock against her womb with each thrust they made.

Naruto smirked before he placed her right breast in hand and placed his mouth over it and sucked on it making her gasp in surprise before moaning from the added pleasure.

Naruto then decided to take things up a notch. Aayla yelped when he pulled out and flipped her on her hands and knees before plunging into her again.

"Oh my." Aayla said in surprise before moaning in bliss as he resumed his assault on her body. Her blue turned red ass smacked against his waist with each thrust making her moan more.

"Feels amazing doesn't it Aayla?" Naruto whispered into her ear while licking it making her whimper.

"Yes." Aayla moaned out in bliss from the amazing sensations she was feeling.

"Just one question, are Twi'leks of different colors different?" Naruto asked playing with her breasts making her gasp as he played with her sensitive breasts.

"Why ask that?" Aayla asked.

"Just because I did it with Hera, whose a green Twi'lek, just want to wonder if they have different kind off 'passions'."

Aayla looked at him seductively and responded "Why ask when we can try?"

This just made Naruto chuckle before he picked her up and placed her on his bed before throwing the covers over them and continued making out for as long as they could.

 **That is it for today, next chapter I will answer some of the most requested questions so hold your horses, I'm now kinda busy, just to say that.**

 **Peace!**


	42. Race against the time

**Yo, sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been changing schools, getting shit together. The usual stuff. For this chapter I will add a character from one of my favorite TV series, also someone's brother will make a cameo. I hope you like it and leave a review.**

 **Senate building,** **Grand Convocation Chamber**

The day after the news went out that the Duchess of Mandalore her ship was almost assassinated in a hijacking attempt by terrorists and the current conflict between the Mandalorian clans, an emergency meeting was called in by the Chancellor to discuss the subject about the situation on Mandalore which took everybody's attention for different reasons.

Now all the senators with some who were newly elected ones, started to listen to Chancellor Palpatine. Speaking about Mandalore, the newly exposed troubles and infightings between the clans and lastly the terrorist group Death Watch.

"It grieves me to say it but Death Watch is now a significant deadly threat." Those words were already giving hints on where Palpatine was going with, some of the senators already were preparing to give in their opinion on Palpatine's proposal.

However, before any of the senators could take their chances because Duchess Satine's pod floated towards the center and began speaking to everybody in defense "Mandalore is making great strive to find the leaders of this terrorist movement. They are not powerful enough to de-stabilize our government, we will resolve this without conflict."

On the sidelines, a certain Russian senator scoffed slightly "Hm, typical…"

"If the Republic gets involved in our affairs, it will only lead to further violence, thus I shall reassert our position of neutrality."

"Talk of an idealist."

"No, those are the words of an pacifist and a people who had chosen non-violent action.

"That maybe so, Duchess." Palpatine turned to Amedda as he reached for something "However, this message had been delivered to my staff just this morning. I think you shall find this most illuminating."

A big hologram of an Mandalorian man appeared and it appeared to be a recorded message as he began to speak. The hologram also appeared on the screens of the senator's pods.

 _"The actions of our government have taken us into a period of civil war."_

While everybody was listening to the message, one of the senators of Earth already concluded his own opinion.

"Sounds like a recorded message," a man with a British accent said "I don't trust this."

The man's assistant asked "Excuse me, Prime Minister. But why do you thing that?"

"Are we really going to put a vote on occupying a neutral planet, on the bases of an recording…." The man clutched his hand as he reminded the mistake the UK made over a decade ago "Has our man on the ground talked to them?"

"Yes Prime Minister."

"Good, we need to make sure we stretch some time before the vote, you sure the source is reliable?"

"Sir…she's very close to Uzumaki Naruto."

"Works for me."

"STOP!" Satine Duchess protested "Deputy Minister Jarec is an honorable man, he would never commit such lies on the record. The Mandalorian government hold no secrets to its people."

Meanwhile, on the side of Tatooine Mutani asked his aide "You said something to me earlier about Deputy Minister Jarec, what happened?"

"He was assassinated in a bombing, reports say Death Watch was involved." The aide said before adding "A suspect was seen fleeing from the scene."

"Have they captured him yet?"

"The police, no…..but the others.."

Mutani nodded "Okay, we need to stall this vote."

"I protest this." The deep voice of a newly elected senator who's pod started to approach next of that of Duchess Satine.

Satine and every other senator turned to the senator, he was an Caucasian man in his 80's and had glasses and white hair, he wore an suit and was leaning forwards on the rails. He was the Senator From the United States of America; Bernard Sandler. Next to him sat a woman who had long knee length crimson hair with an extra pluck sticking out on top, blue eyes with a taint of green, she is tall and has a busty hourglass figure, who this person was, wasn't the priority now.

From Whatever information the Duchess could gather, Bernard Sandler was an outspoken critic of the Clone Wars. Ever since he heard and learned of the war, he began speaking out against the war and called for almost any chance he was given in the senate a ceasefire with every party involved in this conflict, to begin peace talks. Many in the senate who were pro-war considered him crazy and even one senator accused him as an Separatist sympathizer but the American politician wasn't alone to think like that.

Ever since Sandler's first speech in the Senate, how he called out the war, the corruption in the Republic, the inequality between human and other species, the out of control crime and the divide between poor and rich, he gained himself a reputation as an populist senator who was not afraid to speak out the enormous problems that weren't addressed nor taken care of.

Chairman Amedda, sighed out of frustration "Senator Sandler. May we know why you protest?"

"Because the option Chancellor Palpatine is putting forwards is bound to backfire and cause more hardship and possibly violence in the Galaxy, and it will especially effect the Mandalorian people. Not only their lives but also their future." The old senator turned to the whole senate and spoke louder "If we allow troops to be send to Mandalore, what do you think the reaction will be? It will make the citizens Mandalore turn against the Republic. We cannot just rely on a recording of someone to justify an military occupation that can potentially de-stabilize the planet. We just can't!"

"But senator Sandler, a man has died by terrorists." Palpatine asked.

"Which does saddened me, it truly is. Even with the horrific tragic of Mr. Jarec, we cannot start a military occupation on the lands of a sovereign planet."

A round of applause was heard from a section from the senate, including senators like Mutani, Organa, even Antonov had to give it to the old man, seeing he was not as stupid as their president.

Then a pod floated towards Sandler's pod, it was the Kaminoan senator Halle Burtoni who began to speak "And what would you propos, Senator Sandler, does that mean you go against the policy of president Dirrel?"

Sandler knew where she was going and answered "That's correct."

The Kaminoan chuckled while her head lowered to stare him down "Wasn't it your country that started the invasion against Iraq, with the fact your government at the time used 'debunked evidence'?"

Sandler stood tall at that reminder while she chuckled at his reaction "Why do you think then that you can lecture us on this?"

"Because he's right!" another pod detached from its position as it floated to the other pods.

Chairman Amedda recognized the pod as it belonged to the British senator, instead. Not only stood there the British senator, but also their new Prime Minister, a man in in his young 30's with a short shaven beard and messy hair, he wore a suit and looked of average height.

"Prime Minister Jacob Frye of the United Kingdom, you may speak."

Jacob nodded as he turned to the Kaminoan "As I was saying," he gestured his hand at Sandler "Mr. Sandler has voted against the war for a good reason." he turned back to Burtoni "The UK's government at that time also voted for the war and we learned from that that it was a mistake."

"Oh? I forget," Burtoni chuckled "You're the head of the Labour party, the successor of the late Jermain Colbert who unfortunately passed away." She rubbed it in.

"Yes, I am. And let me make it clear," Jacob started to speak up very clear "While I cannot speak for the US, I can assure you that UK has realized the mistakes we made in the middle east, under the new government we are now progressing with the EU to put more efforts to stabilize the region without military intervention and securing grounds for negotiations."

"Even still, the US isn't doing much of an effort. Mr. Sandler here-"

"Was voted in a special election where he gained more votes than the president Dirrel had." Jacob stated the fact that ironically, the voter turnout for the Senator seat on Coruscant, 2/3 of the US voters had voted for Sandler as the US had to abide to the Republic's ethics of voting.

"And if I remind you, senator Burtoni, while Senator Sandler was voted in democratically, you on the other hand only gained your seat because your planet is the sole provider in this war. With your main policy is keeping the funding for military up which means more business for your cloning facilities, regardless that the Republic has been for tolled that it could go bankrupt in a few years, so I say to you senator. Who are you to judge us!"

This comment earned a loud wave of applause and even some boos from both sides of the aisle as it caused an frown on the Kaminoan face while Sandler thanked him.

"Order!" Amedda tried to calm down "We shall have order!"

When the applauding calmed down, the Kaminoan senator retreated back to her spot while the young Prime Minister turned to the Chancellor "Forgive me, Chancellor. But would like to make a suggestion that can ease everybody's thoughts here."

Palpatine nodded "What shall it be, Prime Minister?"

"I suggest that the vote will be postponed to the late evening, so that we can all take time to think about the decision the senate will make. That is what I ask for, nothing else." Jacob offered.

Palpatine thought about it before replying, meanwhile in one pod, a senator's aide was holding a camera and was recording a live feed for some people.

"Agreed, this vote will be settled in the next session." Palpatine said to the senate "I say that this session is adjourned."

* * *

Satine was walking out of the senate building with her three bodyguards to escort her towards her ship, before she got the chance to enter the ship-

"Mrs. Kryze, please wait."

She and her guards turned around to see Prime Minister Jacob Frye was walking towards the Duchess with his aide, Nigel Bumble following him.

Satine turned around and greeted the young prime minister "Prime Minister Frye, it's an honor to meet you." She held her hand up.

Jacob took the hand and kissed the palm of it "My pleasure to finally meet you too, Duchess. I'm terribly sorry to hear about the situation of your people."

Satine sighed as she knew where this was going and sighs "That's very thoughtful of yours, but I'll be alright." Just as she said that, Obi Wan walked in on the conversation.

"Satine."

Satine turned to Obi Wan and smiled at his presence "Hello, Obi Wan. I would like you to meet the new prime minister of the United Kingdom, Jacob Frye."

Obi Wan turned to the man and bowed his head slightly to him "It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." They shook each other's hands "I've heard interesting stories about you, Master Kenobi."

"Oh please don't flatter yourself, you also have accomplished many things in just six months, when you entered office." Obi Wan mentioned, while the three were talking they didn't noticed that one of the Mandalorian guards went to the ship and started checking the engine, just in case.

* * *

From up far, a Death Watch member saw the guard and cursed "Kriff, better leave no evidence." He pulled out an detonator "Here goes nothing."

* * *

The guard popped open the hood, the moment he did that he noticed something "What's this?"

BOOM!

 **Hour later, Central Point**

 _'It's been hour since an explosion on the senate building' platform occurred.'_

Naruto was sitting on a desk, watching the Holonet channel that was broadcasting the latest updates on the explosion.

Naruto grabbed the glass he was drinking from, he then noticed the glass was empty "Damn…"

"Want some?" Naruto turned to his right, seeing a bottle of bourbon handed offered to him by one of Hudson's people he befriended with.

"Thanks, Lincoln." Naruto accepted the bottle from the African American and poured the drink inside his glass before he downed it in a second.

Lincoln kept looking at the news "Ain't you got family working there? your godfather and girlfriend?"

Naruto sighed after that drink "Yeah, so?"

"You're not worried?"

"No," Naruto said with confidence "because I know they always their security never put their guard down. Double check their transport, changing routes. I thought the Duchess would've changed her security after the hijacking incident, but clearly I see she didn't. Not my responsibility for stupidity."

Lincoln replies "That sounds harsh, man…"

"We're in the midst of a war." Naruto argued back while pouring his glass again "and with Death Watch aiming for her at any possible moment, I thought she knew this could end up badly. Now her planet has several clan fighting each other and the senate is going to put a vote on sending peacekeepers."

"And on that you say…"

"Those peacekeepers will be like throwing a burning match into a river of oil, you get the picture." Naruto said as he puts the bourbon on the desk.

"So, what the plan?" Lincoln asked as he took a sip from his glass.

"We're going to protect her pacifistic believing crap of a duchess from being assassinated." The two men turned around to see Donovan and Evie enter the room with Donovan speaking to them "Because thanks to Evie here, we managed to extract some information from our guest, Mr. Death Watch assassin nr.1."

"Nr.1?" Naruto cached that "You mean there are more of them?"

"Yes, cocksucker squealed that there are three of them. Not including himself." Donovan said as he pulled out a pair of pictures and put them to display on the table. It showed three Mandalorian warriors with all of them without helmets, one bold headed middle aged ma, the other a man with his face covered in Mandalorian tattoos and last was a red headed lady that wore different armor.

"These three were spotted by one of our lookouts, just outside the motel they are staying." Donovan said as he pointed at the pictures.

Naruto examined those photos and asked "Do you know where they are?"

"We've got our guys following them, right now."

"That's settled." Naruto nodded as he gave his orders "Gather a team and get your lookouts to keep following them. We will not give these bastards the chance of killing the Duchess."

"That still won't stop the Republic by sending troops to Mandalore." Lincoln still pointed out the obvious fact.

Then Evie started coughing to get their attention "Well, I've found out an interesting fact that the Duchess will meet a contact of hers that works for the Ministry of Intelligence. Something about a recording that can stop the troops from going to Mandalore."

 _'This just came in, the senate just voted for the peacekeeping forces to be send to Mandalore, the vote first was expected to happen tonight but now the troops are expected to leave sunrise tomorrow morning.'_

Naruto and the others heard this from the Holonet and said "Looks like we don't have much time, let's put some work in it."

* * *

A convoy of two transport ships was flying towards their destination, with in it the ALF militias that were armed to the teeth. One of them was the former Chicago police officer, Jay Halstead. Who just got transferred from being a sergeant on the frontlines to being an intelligence officer for the ALF-militia that was as a police force now.

He remembered how all this turned up for him, a week after Erin left Chicago without telling him she left, he got involved in a deadly shooting where a bullet of his accidently hit a girl that was inside the building behind the suspect he shot at.

When his brother, who was working at the hospital as a doctor told him the little girl died he felt so guilty for her tragic end and for her parents, only did the people of Chicago think very differently about that and cost him the one thing he had left.

 _Flashback_

 _Jay was drinking his beer in a bar, it wasn't molly's where he would always hang out after his shifts, but after what happened today and what the board had decided._

 _He had to turn in his badge and gun after the board had reviewed his history of misconduct like the time he had beat up the guy who was harassing Erin and the mentioning of his name into the murder of the_ _Lonnie Rodiger, the man who was suspected of being a child molester._

 _All thanks to the reforms and Lieutenant Denny Woods, a cop from Hank Voight's days. His recommendation of Halstead's history was 'too troubling for continued duty' and needed to handled and the pressure of Alderman Ray Rice who leaked his name to the press._

 _Even with all the support from police department to his defense, it resulted into nothing but bad things for Halstead. Even with the case finished and the suspect arrested, Jay got the boot._

 _Right now, Jay saw little chance that he could go back into the force as he was already branded by social media as a racist white cop, judging him without even knowing what the situation was and who he was in real life. They wouldn't even belief that just earlier he had returned the necklace of the deceased girl to her mother, who was stunned at seeing him at her doorstep and apologizing to her._

 _Jay just emptied his third bottle of beer and asked "Another one, please?"_

 _The bartender was busy cleaning a glass and asked "You sure? Surely you got to go work tomorrow."_

 _"I just got fired, man. Just give me one more." Jay half lied as he just wanted another beer to drink away his misery, the bartender complied as he went to the back to get another one._

 _"Halstead?" Jay was petrified when he heard that name, no way that he wanted to be recognized. He suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder and turned around to see it was someone he recognized._

 _"Sean, it's good to see you." Jay recognized him._

 _Sean smiled as he patted Jay's back "Good to see you to. Mind if I take a seat?"_

 _"No, take a seat." Sean sat next to him and started discussing about different things._

* * *

 _Jay and Sean were still discussing while the bar turned up full and some people were even paying attention to their conversation._

 _"Just that you know, Jay." Roman said patting his back "You don't have to blame yourself, you just had bad luck."_

 _"But still, that little girl is dead."_

 _"How would you know that there was a daycare there-" Sean tried to reason with him until some girl with blue hair, a pair of eyeglasses and a fedora hat came between them and slammed her hand unto the counter._

 _She pointed at the Jay and spoke "What are YOU doing here?!"_

 _Jay answered "I'm here taking a drink-"_

 _"How dare you!" the blue haired woman yelled "How dare you show your face around here after killing that girl, you racist!" the woman cussed him as cellphones started popping up and poeple started recording the shouting woman._

 _Roman stood up against the woman "Ma'am, I would like to advise you to stop this, I worked with officer Halstead for years and-"_

 _"Oh, okay!" The woman turned around and spoke to the other patrons "Look people, another white privileged male cop defending one," she turned back and pointed at Roman "I knew it. You all just protect one another."_

 _Roman grew angry "Why you-" he suddenly felt his arm grabbed and saw it was Halstead "Jay?"_

 _Jay just stood up without facing the growing crowd and big amount of cellphones focused on him, he grabbed his coat and puts it on and then threw a twenty to the counter "Keep the rest. Come on, Roman. I don't want to stay here."_

 _"Oh, You want to go?" The woman yelled to his face while he and Roman went up and went to the exit while the woman followed them "Don't think you can just walk away, face your crimes! You are an out of control man who needs to face justice! Justice for that little girl!" she shouted into his ear._

 _Halstead reached for the door knob but then the woman blocked his exit point and to cuss "People like you are a disgrace to America!"_

 _Halstead just kept staring down, not wanting to face the woman as he still felt guilty of the girl's death, even while he was being cussed out in front all these people._

 _"Enough!"_

 _Jay recognized that voice he hadn't heard for almost five years since he retired from his service. He turned around and saw someone in black pants, boots with a black shirt and blue jacket while wearing a ranger's hat, it was an African American middle aged man who he met in his first days in Afghanistan._

 _"Sgt Foley." Jay spoke as the sergeant approached him by making his way through the crowd._

 _Foley patted his shoulder "Good to see, Halstead. Want a ride out of here?"_

 _The screeching woman tried to yell "Uhm, hello? Don't you see that you're protecting a-"_

 _Foley interrupted her buy speaking over her "Stand down, I've got to ask you. Do you know what went down there?"_

 _"He shot at-"_

 _"A criminal who fired at an police officer and hit two other civilians, killing one of them while firing over thirty rounds." Foley said to her as he pointed at Halstead "This guy only fired one shot, ONE shot that went through the side of one of the shooters and broke through the wooden door and hit the girl. Until you can prove it differently or have any experience of law enforcement I don't want to hear prejudice nonsense." This got everybody to be silent, giving the chance for Halstead and Roman to go through the front door with Foley following them._

* * *

 _In Jay's apartment, he, Roman and Foley were drinking some beer. After discussing for about an hour Roman had decided to bail out so he could go to Molly's._

 _"Okay," Jay said "Say hello to them if they ask."_

 _Roman nodded as he closed the door behind him. Soon after that, Foley looked up to his watch and saw what time it was "Oh, it's so late, I've got to go."_

 _Halstead nodded while looking down his glass "Yeah, sure." He looked around "I think I will…I don't know, break the time."_

 _Foley sighed, seeing that Jay was not in a good state, after hearing he got relieved from duty and just being forced out of a public place, he pulled out a small letter and threw it into his lap._

 _Halstead grabbed it and asked "What's this?"_

 _"A letter from Mouse, he's been wanting to contact you but those communications from outta space is kinda hard."_

 _"Out of space? I thought he was in Afghanistan?"_

 _"Oh, he was. Until the mission was blown off as he and the rest were replaced by those clones." Foley said with dissent in his mouth "He's working as an operative in the ALF."_

 _Halstead narrowed his eyes when he heard that "You mean that organization that's run by some kid,"_

 _Foley chuckled as he heard that "Yeah, I had first impression too, but he ain't no naïve kid. you might have heard the stories of him joining the military at age thirteen."_

 _"Yeah…" Halstead answered, he remembered hearing that._

 _Foley looked through the window as he heard some sirens from far away "The kid alright, he can be lightheaded goofball and actually can be a friendly guy." He then stunned serious "But…"_

 _Halstead listened as he heard his former CO "Sir?..."_

 _"Kid does not mess around when it comes to taking down bad guys, I've seen him killing crooks without blinking an eye. I tell you Halstead, if he keeps pushing against his enemies he may be a some big cat in a few years." He turned to his former colleague "I just joined the force a week ago, and before you ask why? It was Dunn who filled me about it."_

 _Halstead nodded as he saw Foley going to the front door and ready to open it, he first turned around and offered him some advice "I tell you something man, think about it over the night and if you have, come by and swing at the meeting place, address is written on the letter."_

 _While Halstead began reading the letter, Foley opened the door._

 _End flashback_

* * *

The backdoors opened with two armed militants gesturing them to come out "Come on, let's go."

Halstead was the first to get out of the vehicle, armed with an Remington 870 Shotgun, he wore just like everyone else the clothing he had and some body armor, he wore a cap over his head as he walked into the middle.

He looked up the rising buildings which didn't end and were occupied with hundreds or even thousands of people living in it.

"Everybody, round up!" Halstead turned around and walked to the group as it was a circle of his colleagues, listening to what Lincoln Clay had to say.

"Alright, listen up," Clay began to speak "The mission is simple, taking down the Death Watch hit squad who are tasked to kill Duchess Satine, leader of Mandalore. For the rest I let the boss speak about it."

Naruto stepped forwards from the shadow, surprising but silencing all the militants as he began speaking "We have reasons to believe the Duchess is meeting with one of her people, getting evidence she can present in front of the senate so she can avoid her planet getting any peacekeepers, you already can do the math what happens if those troops reach Mandalore…."

Halstead suddenly without realizing answered "War."

Naruto pointed "Yes Halstead, war. And we don't want that, don't we?"

"No, sir." Came from all the militants as Naruto nodded before speaking out the objective.

"So we're going to prevent that. And here I will say this simple as that; your task is to take down these threats, if you kill them, I'm fine with it BUT if you capture at least one of them, I'll be more as satisfied, so we can interrogate them more but make sure not one of them comes close to the Duchess. Or else we're going to deal with an very unstable Mandalore in the future, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes sir." Came from the militants.

Naruto nodded "Okay, some vehicles will be provided for you," he turned to Lincoln "They're yours now."

"Let's go people, let's do this." Lincoln spoke as he cocked his browning pistol as he lead the others to an alley where the vehicles provided for them were waiting for. Leaving Naruto and Evie alone in the middle of the spot where light was glowing.

Evie turned to Naruto "You think this will work?"

Naruto nods "Hopefully….I have confidence in these guys."

"And what about me?" she stepped slowly to the front of him while gliding her hands around his body until she leaned her chest against his chest and crossed her arms around his neck and smiling seductively to him "Any sweet words for the one who contributed the most?"

He started crossing his own arms around her waist and pushed her closer to him as he spoke into her ear "I've got more for you to show after this…"

"Hey! Ain't that Uzumaki down there!" someone from the window yelled as the other residents started looking through the window, mostly the kids as they saw their hero.

Naruto smiled as he heard Evie giggle in his ear and say "At least give them a show for their hero."

"Okay," he pecked her on the mouth before pulling out a smoke bomb and turned around to the residents and waved to them "Hello!"

"Hey, it is the Revolutionary Fox!" a child said to his sibling who was younger then him.

Naruto raised his hand "Stay in school, stay out of trouble!"

"Yes sir!" A small girl yelled.

Naruto threw the smoke bomb to the ground and caused a cloud of smoke that was there for a short while before clearing out, with nobody standing there.

* * *

A mandalorian man was walking past a few pedestrians as he made his way to a small bridge, where on the other side he saw a person standing in an alley, waiting for someone. That must be the Duchess.

He started crossing over the bridge, noticing a person with a hood over his head and big coat was just leaning against the wall, looking down or around him while not showing his face to him, possible some dealer.

He ignored him as he went into the corner, not noticing the hooded guy looking at his back.

The man approached the cloaked person who was revealed to be Satine "Your Highness, we don't have much time, they're following me."

The hooded person listened in on their conversation but looked around the rooftops, just to check out, first he thought he would see nothing but something caught his eye.

A man in mandalorian armor with a sniper was aiming for the Duchess and man behind him. He wanted to warn them but saw them go deeper into the alley, he turned back around and saw now the sniper was gone.

"Fuck." He pulled out a cellphone, a burner one and quickly dialed in the number, it went on and he said "Hey, I saw someone scoping the Duchess, I'm up the upper levels."

* * *

"You've put yourself in great danger, I'll never forget it."

"I had to come." The man pulled out a disk and handed it over to Satine "This is worth it."

Satine took the disk and read it, stunned she asked "Where did you get this?"

"Buried deep in the evidence facility of the Ministry, it was not easy to find, believe me." The man said as he looked over his shoulder and saw the hooded man walking down towards them with his hands inside his pockets. Thinking that the hooded person was someone who was after him, he did not knew that the real threat was the Death Watch sniper behind him, aiming at him.

Then a couple of more hooded persons came into the alley with something in their hands and walked to them also, while talking to the hooded person.

He turned back to Satine "You were right, someone faked the evidence. But the one showed in the senate was not the full recording. What on this disk is, must be shown to the senate."

The Death Watch sniper had his sights ready and was aiming for the hearth.

He itched the trigger.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sniper took cover after some of those shots nearly hit him "Kriff!"

The Death Watch member took his chances and fired once, actually hitting and killing him, he turned to his right and saw that on the same rooftop, a couple of armed men coming towards him, the Death Watch member took a tactical retreat as he started being chased.

"NO!" Satine went to his side.

Satine turned next to her and saw three guys shooting their guns at the rooftops, trying to hit the Death Watch member.

The hooded one, who was holding a Smith & Wesson turned to Satine "You gotta go!"

"Who are you-"

"Come on, this way!" one of the militants yelled as he and his partner took a chase after the Death Watch member.

The hooded person shook Satine's shoulder "Hey, he gone. He wanted you to bring that disk, follow me."

Satine wanted to stay by Oddu's side but knew he was right "Okay, let's go."

"Stop, Freeze." They turned around to see two police droids approaching them.

They took off running as the hooded person's his hood flew back and it revealed to be a young brown man with no hair as he turned a right "Man, I ain't get paid enough for this!"

He turned to another right and saw the speeder bike as he hopped on it with Satine sitting behind him as he took off.

Satine looked back, seeing that even no police was following them she turned to her driver "Who are you?"

"No time, you need to go to the senate building?"

Satine was hesitant first but responded "Y-yes, but the Death Watch-"

"Yeah, don't worry. They about to get them!" The young said "Let's get you there before them troops take off!"

Satine asked "What's your name?"

he puts the pedal on metal and exclaimed "Call me Bricks." Bricks said as he went over the speed limit, right towards the senate building.

The speeder bike flew next to a certain rooftop, where on coincidence the Death Watch sniper was pinned down by several ALF militants who were firing at them and ordering to surrender.

The Death Watch member cursed himself for not being more cautious, now that he was surrounded and had no way of a chance of getting the Duchess, he was about to bail out with his jetpack.

But first he got out his communicator and was talking with Bo-Katan "Urgh, they got me surrounded, they got in my way in killing the Duchess."

 _"Damn it! Viszla is not going to be happy. Try to get out of there_." Bo Katan said before breaking contact.

"Surrender! You got nowhere else to go!" one of the militants spoke as he was holding his pistol towards the cover where the terrorist was hiding.

The Death Watch member pulled out his own blaster and got off his cover and fired once at the guy before he dropped down.

Then the Death Watch member ran for the end of the rooftop and jumped while activating his jetpack, making his escape.

Only did he not prepare for the one militant to chase him and jump after him and land on his jetpack. The jetpack failed to keep the two up as they both fell victim to gravity and one of the screamed till he hit the ground.

THUD!

 **Later:**

 **A motel in the Coruscant underground**

Bo-Katan and her teammate Koron, whose face was filled with tattoos. They watched the news, ever since they heard the Duchess managed to get the evidence into the Senate building, they were watching the newest updates on the hologram Holonet news.

"It's been official, the newest evidence that was brought in by Prime Minister Jacob Frye, the troops have been recalled and the occupation of Mandalore has been called off. In other news, deadly shootings have occurred as a member of Death Watch has been found dead on the sidewalk on the upper levels, police say the man's neck was broken and that this was the one responsible of the murder of Minister Jarec and-"

PEW! The hologram device was destroyed.

"Kriff!" Koron said after shooting the device as he started walking around cursing "We're fucked, we're absolutely totally fucked!"

Bo Katan now was nervous, now the Duchess managed to stop the invasion, Death Watch plan had failed, with their team leader now gone missing and being cut off from any transport or communications, they were now stranded on Coruscant.

She turned to him "What now?"

He turned back to her with an angry look "What do you think?" he pulled out his blaster ad cocked it "We're going to shot the bitch and anyone else who helped her, including those fucking gangs!"

Before Bo could respond, their windows were shot down and gunfire could be heard from outside their room, meaning they got company.

A bullet somehow got through the wall and hit Bo Katan in the arm, making her drop to the ground, wounded by a stray bullet where she wasn't wearing armor.

She crouched to the wall and laid against it while trying to stop the bleeding, she normally could take a hit but she was losing a quite amount of blood when she touched the wound and felt it printed around her hand.

She began to worry and turned to her teammate who was pulling out his dual blasters.

"Koros, please help…me." She pleaded.

Koros turned to her and simply puts up his helmet on "Sorry Katan, but right now you're deadweight."

She grew angry, he was abandoning her "Why you-"

"Get out! We've got you surrounded." Came from outside as the sound of changing mags was heard, they were going to attack.

"FOR MANDALORE!" Koros yelled as he exited through the door and he was heard yelling "DIE YOU-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sound of a different guns were heard throughout the windows as Bo Katan flinched in pain, hearing the last sound of resistance coming from his former teammate as he died for nothing.

She could hear them go inside the motel "Check the rooms, find the last one!"

"After all this….I'm going to die…..for…..nothing." Bo Katan said as she started to recount her memories, from her family days. Her mother, father….sister.

Then Lincoln with his shotgun entered the room and saw the dying Bo Katan, seeing she wasn't holding unto her blasters.

He called "Hey, Naruto! We've found one!" Lincoln said as he went over to Bo Katan's side and started to keep her awake "Hey, you stay awake."

She was about to cuss him until she saw Naruto standing at the door, the appearance of him somehow made her scarce.

"It's…Its yo-urg…." She chocked on her words as she began to fade away.

The only thing she saw was Naruto standing in front of him, as a medic ran in and began treating her, before she passed out.

 **On Concordia, Death Watch base**

 _"All troops will stand down, all troops will stand down!"_

That was the sound coming from the intercom as an angry Pre Vizsla entered the communication post and saw Dooku's hologram beginning to blame him.

"Unacceptable!" he pointed at Dooku's hologram who had his back turned against him while looking not satisfied himself "You promised us we would reclaim Mandalore from these weak-willed cowards! I will order my men to attack."

Dooku turned around and spoke strictly "And if you do, you wouldn't hold the planet perhaps a day, let alone a hour. Now with the Uzumaki kid proving to be having more of a presence then you… now that your hit team has been either found dead or gone missing."

Vizsla fumed inside when he heard that name again.

"Without the backing of our forces or your people, your revolution would end before it even began. There are other ways to achieve our goal."

Vizsla groaned as Dooku's hologram disintegrated, he cursed yet again.

"CURSE YOU, UZUMAKI!"

* * *

 **Next morning, Senate building**

Obi Wan, Anakin, senator Amidala and Jacob were standing in Palpatine's office with Amedda standing behind him.

"Thankfully, with the revelation of this new information, the occupation of Mandalore is no longer necessary."

Padme smiled at the compliment but had to give the honors to someone else "The person to thank is Duchess Satine, she found the proof."

"I require no thanks." They all turned to the door, seeing the Duchess herself enter the room.

She then spoke "But I would be dead if it wasn't for my rescuer, Bricks."

Palpatine rose an eyebrow "Bricks?"

Obi Wan stroked his beard asking "You mean the young boy who was arrested at the spot?"

"Yes," Satine answered "I just visited the police station where he was staying at but found out someone already paid his bail."

"Well that's a shame, I would've personally thanked him for his services." Palpatine suggested.

Jacob smiled as he offered "Well, let's ratify the backing, shall we?"

* * *

 **In a underground hospital**

The young man nicknamed Bricks was walking down the hallway as he was looking for someone. He just got bailed out by one of the militia's front men and was given a ride down under to receive his payments…and thanks.

He, like most of the youngsters who were poor, neglected or didn't had a parent or parents looked at the militias and the ALF as figures they admire and Bricks wasn't the exception.

Bricks looked around until he saw who he was looking for "Yo!"

Naruto and Evie turned around to see someone who they knew and Evie smiled "Lenny, good to see you."

"Ey, it's Bricks," Lenny said annoyed "How many times do I got to say that?"

"Well, you always will be Lenny for me," she giggled while making Lenny fume slightly.

Naruto turned to Lenny and smiled "Good to see you, Lenny. You done very proud."

Lenny smiled at the compliment "You know, I did what I got to do. Nothing special."

Naruto pulled out a sack of paper and handed it over to Lenny's hand "All of this belongs to the Death Watch guys you helped distract."

Lenny looked inside the bag and was stunned at what he saw and turned to Naruto "Ey, thanks man."

Naruto patted the young man's shoulder and said "You take care of your sister, alright?"

Lenny nodded as he went his way out of but before that he turned around and spoke out loud "You the man! Thanks for looking out for us."

Naruto waved him goodbye before he turned back to where he was staring earlier "You think Donovan can find anything on her?"

Evie knew he was referring to the now unconscious Bo Katan, the only surviving Death Watch member left alive, she was knocked out due blood lose. She was lying in a hospital bed while her hands were cuffed against the bed's rails.

"Knowing Donovan and his history, I say the former CIA operative can find a file on her."

"Says the contact for the UK government, I will say I'm surprised your brother now is the UK Prime Minister. You sure he's okay with this?"

"Ah, he and I always kept our own business. So don't worry about it if we meet him tomorrow." She said as she managed to get her hand around Naruto's "What do you think she's going to say when she wakes up?"

"She's either going to ask me if I'm going to kill her or demand from her her loyalty."

"And what will that be? She asked.

"Neither of the two, I'll figure something out." Naruto said as he looked at the unconscious woman.

 _"We'll see."_

 **For that Chicago scene, i'm no right winger or left winger like that. I just hate SJW's and blyndly blaming poeple, so don't take it the wrong way.**

 **Peace out and review!**


End file.
